Heir Apparent
by Stegro88
Summary: Oliver Queen has returned to Starling City after being lost at sea for 5 years. And he doesn't return alone. Who is the woman with him? What happened to him while he was away? And what will happen now that he has returned? ***The first few chapters are a learning curve so I hope everyone will give it a chance.***
1. Homecoming

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 01 – Homecoming**

 _Oliver Queen is alive! The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea five days ago, five years after he was missing and was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed 'The Queen's Gambit'. Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased. Initial reports indicate an unknown female was also found though this, along with her possible identity, are unconfirmed._

So much had changed in the years he had been gone. And yet, so much had not. Staring out the hospital window gave Oliver a sense of perspective that nowhere else had given him. He recognised the city before him. It had been his home. Now, now he wasn't sure what it was.

"Beloved?" a voice called from the door to the room. Oliver turned to look at his wife of almost a year. "Are you well?"

"I am. It's just a lot to take in," Oliver said. He gazed at her and wondered how he had been so lucky in his life to have found her. "Have the doctor's cleared you?"

"Of course. I am in excellent shape," she replied, stepping fully into the room, the door shutting softly behind her. "And you?"

"They are worried about how many scars I have. Also some of my fractures that never properly healed," Oliver explained. "We knew they would ask questions."

"And you told them what we discussed?" his wife questioned. She had full trust that Oliver had held to their story but wanted, needed to confirm in case there were any slight changes that had appeared during discussions with the doctors.

"I've been stranded on an island for five years, alone for two of them. I don't think they completely believed me but we didn't expect them too," Oliver revealed, knowing why she asked him as she did.

"Then we proceed as we have planned," she stated, turning to enter the ensuite of the hospital room. Oliver turned back to looking out over the city. He heard voices in the corridor, a man and a woman's. The man was one of the doctor's that had examined him, while the woman's voice was familiar. As they spoke, Oliver realised the voice belonged to his mother, which was soon confirmed by the doctor as he warned her about Oliver. They stopped speaking and Oliver heard the door to his room open once again.

"Oliver?" his mother called out to him. Oliver turned to look at his mother, tilting his head to the side slightly as she stood before him for the first time in half a decade.

"Mom," was all Oliver managed to get out, his voice filled with emotion. He slowly moved over to stand in front of his mother, watching as tears welled in her eyes as he approached.

"My beautiful boy," Moira said as she broke down, hugging Oliver tightly and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. She squeezed him tighter, not wanting to release him, reassuring herself that he was real and there. Their embrace was broken by the sound of someone in the ensuite. Moira stepped back and turned as the door opened and a woman stepped out.

The woman appeared to be about Oliver's age with long black hair and olive skin. Moira couldn't pinpoint her ancestry, nor why she was in the room with her son.

"Mrs Queen, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the woman said and Moira was taken aback; was she meant to know who this was?

"Ah, and to meet you as well, nurse?" Moira queried uncertainly. The woman glanced from Moira to Oliver. She appeared to be about to say something when Oliver spoke instead.

"I think that's my queue," Oliver announced, moving to stand next to this woman. "Mom. I'd like you to meet Nyssa. My wife."

 _ **#Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow#**_

The trip to the Queen Mansion was a quiet one. Moira had barely spoken after Oliver's pronouncement, and then only to offer directions to first Oliver, and by extension Nyssa; as they exited the hospital and then to the driver to take them back to the Queen Mansion. She had travelled in the Bentley, obviously not expecting Oliver to have company. This had forced Oliver and Nyssa to travel separately; Oliver in the front with the driver while Nyssa sat in the back with his mother. Moira had sat and stared out the window, resolutely opposed to saying anything regarding Oliver's marriage. Oliver was beyond happy when the mansion came into view, and not just because it offered him the chance to see his sister and his home again.

The driver pulled the Bentley around to the front of the mansion before pulling to a stop. Moira wasted no time, opening her door and climbing from the car before the driver could open her door. The driver continued to the trunk, opening it and reaching for the box that Oliver and Nyssa had brought with them. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to see Oliver standing there, reaching for his box.

"I've got it," Oliver said. This and the look from Oliver was all it took for the driver to back away, allowing Oliver to lift the box out of the trunk. Nyssa stepped up to his side and he offered her his free hand. Looking up, Oliver saw his mother watching him, the briefest of smiles ghosting her face. Oliver and Nyssa stepped up to the front door as Moira turned and opened the double doors into the house.

"Your room is exactly as you left it," Moira said as she led them into the house. "I never had the heart to change a thing." Nyssa released Oliver's hand as he set the box on the ground just inside the doors, giving him a moment to take in the house he hadn't seen in years. Nyssa noticed an older man approaching from a room off the foyer.

"Oliver," he called happily. "It's damn good to see you." Oliver stepped up to the man, looking him up and down before shaking the offered hand. "It's Walter…" the man, Walter, introduced himself. He had taken Oliver's silence as not knowing who he was. "Walter Steele."

"You remember Walter, you're father's friend from the company," Moira urged. Oliver looked at his mother before glancing back at Walter before stepping past him. He didn't see the look that Walter and Moira shared behind his back, but Nyssa did.

"It's good to see you, Raisa," Oliver said as he stepped up to an older, raven-haired woman wearing a maid's uniform. She was smiling with abandon.

"Welcome home, Mr Oliver," she greeted with genuine, overflowing excitement. She broke her gaze with Oliver to look past him at Moira. "Mr Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner."

"Wonderful," Moira said merrily. Oliver didn't react as she expected him too at hearing that his best friend would be joining them. Instead he looked towards the top of the stairs "Oliver? Did you hear that?" She asked as he moved to the bottom of the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thea descending the steps before turning and pausing to look down at her brother.

"Hey, sis," Oliver called up in greeting. Thea stared at him for a moment before her face broke into a smile as she practically skipped down the stairs.

"I knew it. I knew you were alive," She confided happily as she rushed to hug him. "I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time," Oliver reassured his sister as he returned her hug, his hand on the back of her neck. He glanced at Nyssa who seemed to have been forgotten for the moment and noticed that she too was touched by the reunion. Their hug broke apart and Thea glanced around the foyer, noticing for the first time the woman standing just inside the doors.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, wondering if Ollie was hurt.

"Thea, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Oliver said, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders. "This is Nyssa. My wife."

 _ **#Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow#**_

Nyssa glided into the room she would share with Oliver. She had wanted to familiarise herself with the layout but now found herself looking at her beloved as he examined himself in a mirror, standing there with only a towel around his waist.

"What do you see?" Nyssa asked as she stepped up behind him.

"A stranger," Oliver proclaimed softly, almost sadly, as he looked over his torso, noting the various scars and tattoos that adorned it and remembering how they came to be marked upon him. "After 5 years, everything that was once familiar when I looked into this mirror is now unrecognisable."

"You are my husband," Nyssa declared as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you recognise that?"

"I do," Oliver replied as he wrapped an arm around her. Thunder echoed from outside, causing Oliver to break his gaze from the mirror to look outside. "Storm's coming."

"It is," Nyssa agreed. "You should dress. Dinner will be ready soon." __

 _ **#Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow#**_

Oliver was looking at a photograph of himself with his father when the front door opened behind him.

"What did I tell you?" a familiar voice said from the doorway. "Yachts suck." Oliver couldn't stop the chuckle that came from him as he turned and looked upon smiling best friend.

"Tommy Merlyn," Oliver declared as he stepped into a hug with Tommy.

"I missed you buddy," Tommy stated. Before more could be said, Walter called the two men into the dinner room as the food was ready. They men parted and followed Walter through the house to the dining room. Tommy passed his eyes over everyone in the room before settling on an unfamiliar face. "And who is this beautiful woman?"

"My wife," Oliver deadpanned to Tommy's shock as he stepped past him and went to sit next to his wife. "Nyssa, may I introduce Tommy Merlyn. Tommy, Nyssa."

"Of course, I have heard so much about you," Nyssa said, smiling across the table at Tommy. Tommy recovered and stepped around the table to sit in his own seat.

"Given how I remember us spending our time, nothing bad I'm sure," Tommy said, back to smiling. He would be having a chat with Oliver later to find out the details of his nuptials; nuptials that no one seemed to have shared with anyone.

Dinner was filled with innocuous conversation. Oliver ate very little as he sat at the end of the table and observed everyone he remembered so differently. So much had changed while he was away. And they didn't even know how much.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked innocently, looking at Oliver. Conversation ceased around the table as everyone looked across the table at Oliver. Oliver glanced at Nyssa before he met Thea's eyes.

"Cold," Oliver said evening. Thea just stared at her brother and Oliver knew that his answer would not be sufficient to quell his sister's curiosity.

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city," Tommy interjected, trying to lighten the mood. "You've got a lot to catch up on. You're welcome to join us Nyssa."

"Thank you for the invitation, but I think I might rest for the day," Nyssa replied. "The past few days have been quite an abrupt change to what I have become used too. Oliver, you go. Enjoy time with your friend."

"That sounds like a great idea," Moira stated happily.

"Good," Oliver announced. "Then I was hoping to swing by the office."

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that," Walter hedged. "Queen consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Further speech was interrupted by Oliver catching Raisa as she tripped on the carpet. One hand caught the fruit bowl she was carrying while the prevented her from falling further then she already had.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr Oliver," Raisa apologised as she recovered. Oliver responded in Russian, to everyone's surprise.

"Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy exclaimed.

"I didn't realise you took Russian at college, Oliver," Walter said.

"I didn't realise you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter," Oliver retorted calmly, no emotion in his voice. Silence descended upon the room as glances were exchanged.

"I, I didn't say anything," Thea claimed as her mother looked at her pointedly.

"She didn't have to," Oliver explained. Moira swallowed and looked at Walter, nodding.

"Oliver," Moira started, taking Walter's hand. "Walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect our father."

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone," Walter added uncomfortably.

"It's fine," Oliver said after a moment. He looked at his mother before he rose from the table. "May I be excused?" Moira thought for a moment before she nodded.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy," Tommy called as Oliver walked out of the room. Nyssa looked around the table and saw the looks of sadness on their faces. She could tell that they were starting to realise that the Oliver that returned to them was not the same one that had left them five years ago.

"Please excuse me," Nyssa said as she stood and went after Oliver. She found him in their room. "Oliver?"

"I'm sorry Nyssa," Oliver apologised softly. "I thought I would be able to cope being around them again."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Nyssa said as she approached her husband. She could see the struggle that he was going through but she wasn't sure what she could do to ease the pain. "I think that both you and your family will need time to adjust to each other. Five years is a long time."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?" Oliver asked his wife with a soft smile.

"You washed up half dead on a beach," Nyssa deadpanned. "And it was I that found you."

"True," Oliver stated, more relaxed now then he was.

"We should try and get some sleep. It has been a long day," Nyssa stated. "The first of what I believe will be many."

 _ **#Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow#**_

"Couldn't sleep?" Nyssa heard Thea ask as she entered the kitchen.

"This house, it is not what I am used too. I felt the need to explore a little of it," Nyssa said carefully, not wanting to insult her sister-in-law. "That was an hour ago."

"Yeah, that can happen," Thea agreed. "And after three years living on a deserted island with only my brother for company. I can see why you would still be awake."

"It was better than being alone," Nyssa declared coolly, trying to insinuate what Oliver had gone through before her arrival, as their stories went. "I don't think I would have survived if I had been alone." To her credit, Thea remained silent at this remark, considering Nyssa's words. Seeing that she had made her point, Nyssa turned to leave. "Goodnight Thea."

"Goodnight," Thea called after her as the door shut. Nyssa made her back towards Oliver's room when she heard the sounds of one of Oliver's nightmares. He hadn't had one of those in a while until they had returned to the island; they had become more frequent then. What worried her though were the other sounds; Moira and Walter moving about.

Rushing ahead, she heard Moira calling Oliver's name, trying to wake him. Knowing how dangerous Oliver could be if startled awake, Nyssa ran faster. She entered the room, seeing Oliver thrashing about beneath the open window, rain pelting him, just as Moira started to try and shake Oliver awake.

"Oliver, wake up!" She called loudly over the storm as she shook his shoulder. "Oliver..."

Any further words were cut off as Oliver startled awake and his instincts kicked in. Nyssa watched as Oliver grabbed his mother's arm and flipped her over him onto the floor, bringing his hand down to her neck, intent on crashing her larynx.

"Oliver!" Walter and Nyssa shouted together. Oliver blinked and looked down at his terrified mother and what he was about to do. Scared, he threw himself away from his mother, backpedalling until he was hunched in a ball beneath the windowsill. Walter moved to comfort Moira as Nyssa slowly approached her husband, trying not to startle him further.

"It's ok beloved," Nyssa murmured softly, trying to soothe Oliver even as she rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said shamefully. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's ok, Oliver," Moira stated, as Walter helped her up. "It's alright sweetheart. You're home, you're safe," Moira soothed, the mother in her coming out.

Nyssa couldn't help but think to herself as Moira continued to soothe her son. " _For how long_?"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Welcome everyone to Heir Apparent, my first Arrow Fanfic. It will be based upon the TV Series we all know and love but will be my own work, obviously. Certain occurrences may be the same while others may vary considerably.**

 **To those who read my NCIS-LA Fanfic, I have not stopped working on that. I merely lost my muse after the recent birth of my beautiful daughter. After a period of searching, I have found it again and will be continuing on with both works.**

 **I look forward to reading all of your many reviews and I hope everyone will support me on this journey.**


	2. Starling City

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 02 – Starling City**

Oliver was eventually able to fall asleep about an hour before dawn; spending the intervening time holding Nyssa as she slept. He enjoyed watching her sleep; it reminded him of the first night after the Amazo that he had been able to sleep without a nightmare waking him. It had been their wedding night. She had been so beautiful that evening.

Oliver awoke to the sound of the shower running and the feeling of a warm but empty bed. He sat up against the headboard and waited for Nyssa to finish. Soon enough the water shut off and Nyssa exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Did you leave me any hot water?" Oliver asked, smiling at his wife.

"Maybe," Nyssa teased as she sat on the side of the bed next to Oliver. "6 months without a hot shower definitely makes you appreciate them."

"Imagine what 2 years would do then," Oliver countered. "But it was necessary. We couldn't be found in perfect health, it would raise too many questions. 6 months gave us the proper look of a struggling yet surviving couple. Especially as I am supposed to have been there for 5 years."

"It has also relaxed you more. You seem less like Al Sah-him and more like they would expect Oliver Queen would be," Nyssa commented. "They may even get a glimpse of the Oliver that only I have seen."

"He only exists because of you," Oliver stated matter-of-factly. "If your father had had his way, there would be nothing left but Al Sah-him. You were able to save the Oliver that was born when my father's boat sank."

"He was worth saving. He still is," Nyssa observed as her expression changed. "The plan for today?"

"I'm with Tommy for the day. I'll have him drive us past the factory so I can check on it," Oliver said. "You?"

"I thought I might familiarise myself with the city," Nyssa offered. "And check that our equipment is ready. I feel, uncomfortable without access to all of my weapons."

"Naked is more the word," Oliver grinned.

"Perhaps," Nyssa replied as she stood and dropped the towel. "You should get ready. Tommy will be here soon," She said as she sashayed back into the bathroom. Oliver groaned softly, considering if he should have a shower now as well.

 _ **#Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow#**_

Nyssa was in the foyer speaking with Walter when she heard Oliver and Tommy descending the stairs behind her.

"I think that's my cue," Walter said as he noticed the two men. "I should be going. Thomas, I expect you to take it easy with him. It is his first day back"

"Oh definitely," Tommy promised. Walter eyed him for a moment before looking at Oliver.

"And you too. Take it easy," Walter instructed.

"I will," Oliver replied with a smile.

"Nyssa," Walter said in farewell as he picked up his briefcase.

"Walter," Nyssa responded as Walter headed out the front door.

"I'll wait for you outside," Tommy offered as he moved to follow Walter. "I'll bring him back in one piece Nyssa."

"You better. I would hate to have to hurt you," Nyssa said calmly. Tommy smiled in response before disappearing after Walter. Nyssa turned back to her husband and caught the look on his face. "What is it?"

"I just caught Thea about to sort what I think was Oxycodone," Oliver described. Nyssa's face dropped into a scowl, several different thoughts passing through her mind. "You can't kill her friend."

"I can," Nyssa deadpanned, clearly considering it. "But I won't. It wouldn't solve the problem."

"No, it wouldn't," Oliver agreed. "Tommy's waiting. I will see you later."

"Be safe," Nyssa offered.

"Love you too," Oliver replied as he kissed his wife before walking out the door.

 _ **#Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow#**_

Nyssa had been driven into the city by the same driver that had driven them from the hospital to the mansion. He had left her with a phone number to call him to pick her up before departing to run several errands. Nyssa had quickly contacted the local League safe house so as to ascertain the readiness of their equipment and was informed it was all present and awaiting delivery. Now she sat in a small coffee shop across from Queen Consolidated, quietly observing the world beyond the window. Her observations were disrupted by a commotion behind her.

"Frak! Take a hint. NOT INTERESTED!" a bespectacled blonde told a man standing over her as she sat at her table, trying to enjoy her coffee.

"C'mon, it's just dinner," the man tried to reason as the blonde rolled her eyes. "Dinner can't hurt."

"No, but what you want after it can," the blonde challenged.

"You'd enjoy it," the man countered. "I'd make sure of it."

"I sincerely doubt that," the blonde responded. Nyssa was starting to dislike this man. His manner and bearing was condescending.

"Felicity, just say yes," the man demanded, losing his patience. Nyssa was now annoyed.

"I already said no Brandon," Felicity stated as she looked up at him. "Now, would you please leave me alone?"

"Felicity, you have been dodging me now for months. It's time that…" Brandon's speech was cut off by his yelp of pain as his arm was twisted up behind his back.

"I believe Felicity. It was Felicity, wasn't it?" Nyssa asked Felicity as she grasped Brandon's wrist. Felicity could only nod in astonishment. "I believe Felicity made it quite clear that she would not be having dinner, or anything else with you. I suggest you do not pester her anymore. Do I make myself clear?" Nyssa enunciated, applying more pressure to his wrist to get her point across.

"Yes, yes. Let go for god's sake," Brandon yelped out. Nyssa released his wrist and he quickly beat a retreat, leaving the store without a word; Nyssa watching him leave.

"How, how did you do that?" Felicity stammered out. "Why would you do that?"

"Just something that my father taught me when I was younger," Nyssa said as she turned back to face Felicity. As to why. No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men."

"Wow. I need to remember that one," Felicity observed. "I'm Felicity Smoak.

"I am Nyssa," Nyssa introduced herself, catching herself before she said more.

"Good to meet you Nyssa," Felicity smiled. "Would you like to join me?"

"If I'm not intruding," Nyssa said.

"I insist," Felicity confirmed. Nyssa smiled before retrieving her drink and joining Felicity. "So what brings you here today?"

"Just exploring the city. I'm new here," Nyssa explained truthfully. "And yourself?"

"Lunch break," Felicity admitted, glancing out the window. "I work at Queen Consolidated."

"Do you like it?" Nyssa enquired honestly.

"It's alright. It's not perfect but it's a stepping stone," Felicity said cheerfully. "Have to start at the bottom before you can reach the top right."

"You do indeed," Nyssa confirmed as her phone started to ring. "Excuse me." Felicity nodded as Nyssa stood and stepped away for some privacy. "Hello. When was this? Are they both alright? Yes, of course I'll be right there. I'm in a coffee shop outside Queen Consolidated. 5 minutes," Felicity heard Nyssa's side of the conversation.

"Everything alright?" she asked as Nyssa turned back to her.

"I'm not sure," Nyssa said as she pocketed her phone. "I have to go I'm afraid. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we will see each other again soon."

"You know where I work if you want to find me," Felicity stated. "It was nice meeting you too."

"Goodbye Felicity," Nyssa said as she turned towards the door.

"Goodbye Nyssa. I hope everything is ok," Felicity called after Nyssa. She watched as Nyssa waited on the sidewalk before a Bentley pulled to a stop in front of her. She climbed in the back quickly before it left the curb, disappearing into the traffic. Felicity had a gut feeling that she would be seeing Nyssa again soon then either of them thought.

 _ **#Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow#**_

"Oliver!" Nyssa called as she entered the Mansion. She had passed what were obviously two detectives as they had left the grounds and was now concerned about Oliver. She had been told on the phone that he was fine but to her, fine was a relative concept.

"In here Nyssa," Oliver called from the Den. Nyssa walked in to find Oliver sitting with Tommy, Moira and Walter. "We're fine."

"What happened?" Nyssa asked.

"We were drugged, kidnapped and then apparently some weirdo in a green hood rescued us and killed all three gunmen," Tommy gushed out. Nyssa glanced at Oliver with a raised eyebrow but was only met with a blank stare. "I need a drink. I'll see you later buddy," Tommy said as he got up and left the room.

"I have some business calls to make. I will see you at dinner," Walter stated as he followed Tommy out.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Nyssa asked as she took Tommy's place beside Oliver.

"I'm fine," Oliver confirmed with a soft smile.

"Nyssa, could I ask you to excuse us for a moment," Moira said to Nyssa. "I would like a word with my son."

"I'll be outside," Nyssa said after looking at Oliver and seeing him nod.

"Thank you Nyssa," Moira acknowledged as she watched her leave. Once the door shut behind her, Moira redirected her attention back to her son. "Oliver, we should discuss what happened today."

"What about it?" Oliver wondered, curious what his mother was doing.

"Oliver, someone kidnapped you and Tommy today," Moira explained as if Oliver hadn't been there. "We need to determine why. Who knew where you were going to be today?"

"Just the people in this house," Oliver answered, seeing his mother raise an eyebrow at his response. "Are you suggesting Nyssa had something to do with this?"

"I'm not suggesting anything," Moira replied calmly. "But as you said, only the people in this house knew where you were going to be today."

"NO!" Oliver exploded, standing. "I trust Nyssa with my life. I've had to."

"I can understand that Oliver," Moira said, trying to placate her son. "But that was then. Now though…"

"I can't believe my own mother is suggesting this," Oliver growled angrily. "She is my wife."

"No, she isn't," Moira stated. "I had some checking down. There is no marriage certificate issued for you and Miss Raatko. You are not married."

"Perhaps not legally. We married each other on the island," Oliver argued. "But if you want it legal, we can make it legal quickly enough."

"Oliver..."Moira started but was quickly cut off.

"Once I am legally declared alive, Nyssa and I will be taking a trip," Oliver explained clearly, anger still evident in his voice. "When we return, you can greet your, now legal, daughter-in-law."

"Oliver, there is no need to do anything rash," Moira reasoned, desperately trying to assuage her son. "We can work something out." She watched Oliver get a far off look in his eye as he stared at the wall behind her before he took a deep breath and refocused his attention on her.

"6 weeks," Oliver said calmly. "I will give you 6 weeks, mom."

"6 weeks to do what?" Moira asked, surprised at Oliver's sudden calm.

"You have 6 weeks to organise a wedding fit for a Queen," Oliver deadpanned. "After that, Nyssa and I will take care of matters ourselves. We've gotten quite good at it over the years." Not waiting for his mother's reply, Oliver walked out; Moira being too shocked to do anything but let him go. Nyssa met him outside, as she said she would.

"Are you alright?" Nyssa asked, concern evident. "I heard everything."

"I knew you would. And I will be," Oliver replied softly. His face then hardened. "We have other problems though."

"The kidnapping," Nyssa stated, falling instep beside Oliver as he headed upstairs. "I take it more happened then what will be in the police report?"

"They wanted to know about my father," Oliver revealed. "If he made it to the island. If he told me anything. I got loose before they could ask anything else."

"This changes things," Nyssa pointed it. "We are going to have to move up our plans."

"We are," Oliver agreed. "Call Namir. Have him deliver the equipment to the foundry tonight. No deaths but no witnesses either."

 _ **#Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow#**_

"Oliver," Moira called as he and Nyssa exited the mansion the next morning. Oliver had had another nightmare but thankfully it had only woken Nyssa. "I'd like to introduce you to somebody," she said as she stood next to Walter and a tall, well-built man. "This is John Diggle. He will be accompanying you from now on."

"I don't need a babysitter," Oliver said with a smile towards Moira before looking at John. "No offence."

"None taken, sir," John replied calmly, not having been offended.

"Darling, Oliver's a grown man," Walter reasoned. "If he doesn't feel the need for armed protection…"

"I understand," Moira interjected. "But this is something I need." Oliver couldn't think of an argument and so smiled at his mother before looking at the bodyguard once again.

Soon John Diggle was driving Oliver and Nyssa away from the mansion and into Starling City.

"So what should we call you?" Oliver asked cheerfully. He saw John glance at him in the mirror before focusing back on the road.

"Diggle's good," he answered. "Dig, if you want."

"You were a soldier?" Nyssa enquired.

"Yes ma'am. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now," Diggle answered before looking in the mirror again. "I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? Sir?" Diggle asked. He heard the rear doors to the car open and close and he glanced into the back to find it completely empty. He slammed on the breaks, not believing that the two of them would exit the vehicle while it was still moving. He jumped out and opened the rear door, finding the backseat empty. He stood tall and looked around, to no avail; Oliver and Nyssa were gone.

 _ **#Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow#**_

"Any trouble Namir?" Oliver asked as he and Nyssa walked up to the stack of crates and boxes in the center of the abandoned steel factory. The assassin dropped down from where he had been hidden in the rafters and kneeled before them.

"None Al Sah-him. All has been quiet," Namir reported.

"Good," Al Sah-him responded impassively. "If you have nothing else to tell us, you are dismissed."

"As you command, Al Sah-him," Namir accepted before he stood and left out of the rear of the factory.

"So do you think your mother will approve of our wedding?" Nyssa asked as she walked around the pile of boxes.

"I would say it is a bit late for that," Oliver said as he stepped up to Nyssa. "We are already married after all. This would just be making it legal."

"I don't care if it's legal," Nyssa said as she draped her arms around Oliver's neck.

"Unfortunately, the rest of the world does," Oliver said before kissing Nyssa deeply. They held the kiss until they were forced to break apart for air. "We should get started. We have a lot of work to do."

"We should," Nyssa agreed as she stepped back and took her jacket off. Oliver followed suit before he pick up the first of the crates and started to move it deeper into the factory.

They spent the rest of the day moving all their equipment into the basement before unpacking and setting it up. Oliver made arrows as Nyssa set up and uploaded files to their computers. Before long they were working out, inverted crunches while hanging from the ceiling pipes or climbing up and down the salmon ladder he had built for Oliver while Nyssa preferred more grounded methods; though she indulged herself with a few trips up and down the ladder.

They then sparred against one another; first hand to hand before transitioning to metal batons and then on to practice swords. After that, came archery. Oliver was putting together his black recurve bow as Nyssa stepped up to him, already prepared.

"Ready beloved?" Nyssa asked as she watch Oliver handle his bow with almost as much love as he handled her. "Sometimes I wonder if I should be jealous of that bow."

"Never," Oliver stated confidently as he finished assembling his bow. He strapped on his quiver and stalked over to where Nyssa had moved too; ready for their little game. "How many?"

"Only 9," Nyssa said as she turned to face the empty space.

"Ready?" Oliver asked. Nyssa nodded calmly so Oliver knocked over the container of tennis balls, sending 9 of them bouncing out in front of them. They each calmly began to draw, nock and fire arrows, steadily pinning the balls to the wall. The final ball was practically split in two as 2 arrows had pierced it.

"A draw," Nyssa observed. "I dislike draws."

"I don't mind them," Oliver said with a soft smile. "Beats losing to you all the time."

"You have yet to beat me though husband," Nyssa stated. "Even with all you prodigious natural talent."

"Perhaps one day, I will," Oliver smirked as he looked at the clock he had hung on an empty pillar. "It's getting late."

"Who will you be starting with?" Nyssa asked as they both walked back to the computers.

"Adam Hunt. A friend is working on a case and I owe it to them to make sure they do not get hurt," Oliver said as he brought up information on the screens. "He has swindled over $40 million from the cities underprivileged, and gotten away with it by bribing or killing those who stood in his way. I think it is time he returned that money. One way or another."

"This friend. She, would be Laurel Lance; Sara's sister?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes," Oliver admitted sullenly, remembering. "I owe it to the family to make sure nothing else happens to them."

"This crusade cannot be about one family, Oliver," Nyssa said calmly. "It has to be about more than them. It must be about the city as a whole."

"And it is," Oliver agreed impassively. "Adam Hunt is just a convenient place to start."

 **Author's Note**

 **WOW! I never imagined that I would get such an overwhelmingly positive response to this. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You cannot imagine how great it was to read all the reviews as they came in. Special thanks to Dante 101, Phillipe363, Nas2439, MJF2468 for their reviews and questions. They have helped me to sort out a few things.**

 **Chapter 3 should be out Friday, hopefully.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to reading the reviews.**


	3. Time's Up

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 03 – Time's Up**

"Do I want to know how many weapons you have on you?" Oliver asked as he admired Nyssa. She was wearing an off the shoulder crimson dress that finished mid-thigh, complimented with a pair of Louboutins.

"If you're lucky I'll let you try and find them all later," Nyssa answered sweetly as they descended the stairs of the Queen Mansion the following evening. Tommy had organised a 'Welcome Home' party surprisingly quickly and now they both were on their way there. Oliver had managed to convince his friend to hold the party at the building located conveniently across the street from Adam Hunt's penthouse. "Do you think he will acquiesce to your demand?"

"I doubt it. Until I have a reputation and a precedent set, most will try to fight rather than cooperate," Oliver answered as they approached the front door, Oliver opening it to allow Nyssa through, then closing it behind himself. "I already have my gear stashed on the roof. It won't take long to convince him that he was incorrect in doubting my resolve."

"Be careful beloved, Nyssa cautioned as they approached the waiting car. "Enough ants can overwhelm the spider."

"I will," Oliver promised as he opened the rear door, only to find John Diggle already sitting there waiting for them.

"Put on your seatbelt, sir, ma'am," John said with a smile. "Wouldn't want you to miss your party." Oliver smiled as he stepped aside to allow Nyssa to enter.

"Mr Diggle, how are you this evening?" Nyssa asked, smiling in amusement.

 _ **#Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow# #Arrow#**_

Oliver and Nyssa descended the stairs slowly into the party, eyeing the crowd warily; neither of them liking crowds very much even if they were occasionally useful. They paused for a moment so that Oliver could check his phone but no words were exchanged as Oliver showed his wife that Hunt had yet to act. As he pocketed his phone again they saw Tommy approaching them, even as he waved at the DJ to cut the music.

"Everybody, hey!" Tommy called out, getting everyone's attention. He looked up to the stairs where Oliver and Nyssa still stood. "Man of the hour! Whoo! Now, let us please give him the welcome home he deserves."

"Go, be Oliver Queen," Nyssa whispered. Oliver glanced at her before slipping on the face of Oliver Queen, billionaire party boy and descending into the party. Queen's 'We Are The Champions' sounded out as he made his way up to the stage.

"Thank you very much, everybody!" he yelled out as he accepted a shot from Tommy, downing it without hesitation. "I missed Tequila!" he shouted as the crowd cheered and the music started back up. Oliver descended from the stage and joined up with Tommy as they looked out at the party. "Is there anyone here that I actually know?"

"Well there is him," Tommy said as he looked at Diggle standing in a corner, watching Oliver. "Does he wipe for you too?" Oliver chuckled as Tommy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "And then there is her," Tommy said as Nyssa glided up to them. "Wow."

"I will take that as a compliment," Nyssa commented with a smile as she stopped next to Oliver, also gazing out at the crowd.

"It was meant as one," Tommy confirmed, flashing her a smile before sipping his drink. They watched the crowd for a while before Nyssa felt, more than saw, Oliver stiffen. She followed his gaze and saw what had caused his reaction; Thea buying some sort of drug.

"Back in a minute," Oliver ground out and Nyssa wordlessly followed him leaving Tommy behind. Diggle saw their movement and followed behind discreetly.

"Ollie, hey!" Thea said in greeting as Oliver gasped her arm and separated her from her friends. "This party is sick! Hey Nyssa."

"Thea," Nyssa said in greeting."

"Who let you in here?" Oliver demanded quietly.

"I believe it was someone who said 'Right this way Miss Queen'." Thea replied, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Well, you shouldn't be here," Oliver stated.

"I'm not 12 anymore," Thea pointed out harshly as she pulled he arm free, her eyes narrowed at her brother.

"No, you're not," Oliver agreed. "You're 17."

"Ollie, I love you," Thea said derisively. "But you cannot come back and judge me, especially for being just like you."

"He knows it cannot have been easy on you Thea, while he was away," Nyssa said, trying to calm the heating exchange.

"Away?" Thea scoffed, looking at Nyssa then back to her brother. "You died, Ollie. You and dad died. I went to your funerals."

"I know," Oliver started.

"No, you don't," Thea cut him off as Oliver caught a glimpse of the pain that Thea had been holding in. "Mom had Walter, and I had no one. You guys all act like its cool; let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there! So I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this… me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with." Oliver could not meet his sister's fiery gaze as she turned back to her friends. "Let's bounce," she said and led the group of girls away.

"Are you alright?" Nyssa asked her beloved, her concern evident.

"I will be," Oliver replied, clearly disheartened. "Did you get it?"

"Panache of a thief," Nyssa pointed out as she held up the packet of pills.

"Thank you," Oliver said as he took the pills and dumped them in the nearest trashcan. Nyssa didn't miss the satisfied look that Diggle shot at Oliver.

"Ollie," a woman's voice sounded out and Nyssa looked around to see Oliver standing before a well-dressed brunette.

"Oh, you're here," Oliver said, clearly surprised that this woman was here.

"Tommy," the woman exclaimed. "He pointed out that we have too many years between us to leave things as we did. And I may have been a little harsh before."

"I don't think your father would agree, Laurel," Oliver replied. Nyssa now understood who she was; Laurel Lance.

"Is there someplace quieter we can talk?" Laurel asked. Oliver glanced at Nyssa and saw her nod her head minutely.

"Yeah," Oliver replied, holding out his arm to guide laurel out of the club.

 _ **#Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow#**_

"Something I can help you with, sir?" Diggle's voice called out as Oliver made his way along the service passage. 10pm at come and gone and Hunt had done nothing.

"I just wanted to be alone for a moment," Oliver answered as he stopped next to his bodyguard. Oliver could appreciate this man's devotion to his job but now it was starting to become an annoyance.

"I would believe you, Mr Queen, if you weren't so full of crap," Diggle said with a light smile as he gestured at a pair of nearby doors. "Party is this way." Oliver sighed as he walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked," Oliver pointed out. Diggle looked at him for a second before stepping in front of him to open the door himself. As he stepped past his principal, Oliver's arm shot out and wrapped around Diggle's neck in a chokehold, leading to his unconsciousness seconds later.

"A bit drastic, don't you think?" Nyssa asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

"The man is extremely good at his job," Oliver pointed out appreciatively as he laid Diggle out on the floor gently. "Unfortunately, that was becoming a nuisance."

"I look forward to your explaining this," Nyssa said, smiling. "But for now, go. Others are awaiting your arrival."

"Be back soon," Oliver said as he kissed Nyssa's cheek, ignoring the look she was giving him. "I'll be careful."

"You had better," Nyssa called to Oliver's departing back.

 _ **#Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow#**_

As soon as the doors dinged open, Oliver sprang into action. He swiftly launched two arrows, eliminating two of the 6 guards in the hall before using his bow as a quarterstaff to beat the two guards closest to the elevator into submission. He had previously cut the power to the lights and now he used the shadows to mask his movements as he lunged behind a pillar as the last two guards opened fire blindly.

When they stopped to reload, Oliver sprang back into action. He threw his bow at one guard, disorientating him with a blow to the head while springing up onto a column and down onto the sixth guard who had been distracted by his bow toss. With practiced ease, he broke his neck before retrieving his bow and the still disorientated guard. Lining him up with the glass doors to Hunt's office, he gave him a swift kick, launching him through the glass to the accompanying sounds of more automatic gunfire.

Oliver fired an arrow at the one man he could see before stepping through the broken door. He again used his bow as a quarterstaff as he deliver 3 quick blows to the head of a man, breaking his nose, before a final blow to his throat; crushing his larynx. He turned to face Adam Hunt, even as he pulled, nocked and fired a pre-prepared arrow into the wall behind hunt.

"You missed," Adam Hunt observed snidely, even as Oliver aimed another arrow at his heart.

"Did I?" Oliver mocked. Before anything else could be said, his bow was kicked aside; the arrow impacting the desk harmlessly. Oliver could do little to prevent Adam Hunt fleeing the room, screaming into his phone, as he was focused on defending himself from the flurry of attacks launched at him by this man.

They grappled, punched, kicked and threw each other around the room before Oliver was able to gain the upper hand; which was promptly snatched away as the man drew a knife from his jacket. Oliver matched him with his own knife; a gift from Nyssa for his last birthday.

With a blade as long as his forearm, S-shaped cross guard and an inch long pyramid spike on the hilt, it was a formidable weapon; made all the more so by the skill of the wielder. Oliver had lost count of the number of men he had killed with a knife, he only it was less than the number of men he had killed with a bow.

The man was momentarily paused by Oliver's presentation of his knife but quickly shook it off and lunged forward. Oliver parried and traced his blade up the man's arm, leaving a nasty cut in its wake. They grappled, stabbed and sliced at one another until Oliver was able to disarm him and flip him onto his back; unfortunately within reach of a previously dropped weapon. Oliver raced for the desk, diving over it as the man came up firing. Oliver felt a bullet impact his chest even as he threw a Flechette. The firing stopped but Oliver didn't notice; his landing had rendered him unconscious.

Oliver came to with the sounds of heavy footfalls approaching. He guessed it was the SWAT team that had been waiting outside with the other police that were present to prevent his intrusion; even as he had infiltrated behind them. He rubbed his chest and pulled loose the mangled bullet that was lodged in his armour.

"Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire," the cops screamed as they advanced towards him, unaware of his position. They stopped at the broken door and shined their weapon lights around the room, searching. "I repeat, lay down your weapons…"

Without hesitating, Oliver pulled two flechettes and threw them at the SWAT officers, disarming them. He launched himself around the desk, kicked his bow up into his hand as he passed it and dived through the window; all the while a path of bullets was traced behind him, ironically by Detective Lance. He hooked his bow over the cable he had secured there earlier and rode it down; time to get back to the party.

 _ **#Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow#**_

"Detective!" Oliver called as he and Nyssa slipped through the quiet crowd. A SWAT officer had silenced the music while Detective Lance was currently confronting Tommy; or was it the other way round. "This is a private party."

"Yeah?" Lance shot back. "Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You wouldn't know anything about that now, would you?" He challenged.

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Oliver asked, his boredom in their conversation evident.

"He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends," Lance explained snidely.

"I've been out of town for a… while." Oliver said mildly. Tommy let out a soft laugh. Even Nyssa had to force herself not to smile.

"Yeah." Lance agreed. "Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood. The same guy that saved your asses the other day."

"The hood guy?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Lance replied.

"You didn't find him?" Oliver asked, then smiled cheekily. "How about I help you out? I'm going to offer a reward. Hey, everybody!" Oliver turned around and shouted to his fellow partiers. He held up two fingers. "$2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood."

The crowd cheered in response, and Oliver turned back to Lance. The older cop walked right up to Oliver, getting in his face.

"Did you even try to save her?" he demanded. Nyssa, saw the immediate effect that his words had on her husband, and stepped forward to support him. Hilton, Lance's partner, also saw what was happening and interceded, putting a calming hand on Lance and pushing him away lightly.

"Ok, he said quietly, "Let's go, partner." Lance, though, wouldn't be deterred.

"Did you even try to save my daughter?" he demanded angrily.

"Sara wouldn't want this." Hilton said, leading Lance away. "Partner, let's go." Oliver's face was set in stone, as the cops left, but after a moment he made his way onto the stage.

"It's way too quiet in here!" he yelled with a smile, throwing out his arms. "This is a party!" The crowd cheered as Oliver made his way off the stage. Tommy came up to him, giving him a strange look even as Nyssa stared at her beloved, clearly worried about how Oliver was coping with Detective Lance's accusations. She knew what had occurred on the island; Oliver had kept nothing from her when she finally asked what had happened on Lian Yu.

"Some coincidence," Tommy observed, "I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door… and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse." His tone inferred he was suspicious, and Nyssa couldn't blame him; they would have to be more careful in the future. Oliver, however, just gave him a tight smile.

"If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive." He advised calmly.

Tommy stared back at his friend; for the first time since they had met, he truly felt like he didn't know the person standing in front of him. "What happened to you on that island?" he asked haltingly.

"A lot." Oliver and Nyssa replied simultaneously before walking away.

 _ **#Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow#**_

"The redistribution of the stolen money has been completed," Nyssa stated, turning to face her beloved. She had tried to speak to Oliver when they had returned o the mansion the previous night but he had claimed tiredness and gone straight to bed; in his defence, he had gone straight to sleep, a unique even in itself. Now though, she would not be denied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Oliver answered, hoping Nyssa would drop it but knowing that she wouldn't; he wouldn't have. He turned to face her, being met by her relaxed yet determined face, one eyebrow raised and all.

"You know I hate that word," Nyssa pointed out. "Now I will ask again, and then I will beat an answer out of you husband. How. Are. You?" Oliver exhaled slowly, buying himself a moment to organise his thoughts.

"I'm alright. Just memories and old feelings," Oliver explained sadly. Nyssa let him be for a moment, knowing he would explain as he always did. "I just wondering if things could have been done differently. I maybe events had gone a different path. If I have known then, what I know now..." Nyssa stilled Oliver with a hand on his chest, over his heart.

"What's past is prologue," Nyssa said simply as she looked up into his bright blue eyes. He said nothing, accepting her words as the truth before a smile graced his face. Nyssa couldn't keep the smile from appearing on her own. "What?"

"To think that I had only read one book in the four colleges I dropped out of and it was about a man trying to get home. And it helped me on the island," Oliver started, still smiling. "And now, 5 years later, I recognise that you just quoted Shakespeare's The Tempest."

"It was an interesting read," Nyssa said in mock protest. She didn't resist as Oliver lent down and kissed her passionately.

"I have to check that they know the money went in," Oliver said after breaking the kiss. "I'll be back soon."

 _ **#Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow##Arrow#**_

Oliver had approached CNRI, hoping to be able to tell if they knew if his recent transactions had been noticed, when he spotted Tommy's car parked in an alley. His curiosity getting the better of him, he approached it when he spotted Tommy and Laurel walking along the alley towards it. He stopped and perched silently on a fire escape as their voices filtered up to him.

"I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again." Tommy threw out, spiking Oliver's interest, "I saw you two head out."

"There's nothing between Oliver and I," Laurel said with finality. "Not anymore."

"Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us," Tommy offered.

"I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an 'us', Tommy." Laurel said teasingly. Tommy stopped and turned to face her.

"Then what would you call it?" he asked.

"A lapse." She decided after a moment of thought.

"That's quite a few lapses" Tommy said with a grin. "Your place, my place, my place again…" they both laughed.

"Oh, come on, Merlyn." Laurel said with a smile. "We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy."

"Depends on the girl." He announced. Laurel couldn't help but smile back at Tommy's charm.

"I have to go back to work." She said finally, turning to walk away.

"Dinah Laurel Lance," Tommy called out, using Laurel's full name Oliver noticed. "Always trying to save the world." Laurel tuned around and smiled.

"Hey." She said, "If I don't try and save it, who will?" she gave him a small wave, then turned and walked away. Tommy smiled and got in his car, and unnoticed by either of them, Oliver sat perched on a fire escape high above, watching it all. He couldn't find it in himself to fault them for getting together during the time he was gone. After all, he had been dead and even gotten married himself. Oliver hoped that his friend was more serious than he had been in the past, even as he climbed the fire escape back to the room.

A shift in the wind as he alighted the ladder onto the roof brought a fresh scent to his nose. He had company.

"You can quit skulking about," Oliver called to the silent night. "I know you are there." As if appearing from the shadows themselves, 3 men dressed in the garb of the League of Assassins stepped into the open. Their masks hid their identities however what was interesting was the coiled red viper that was sewn onto the left breast of their jackets. "What do you want?" Oliver growled.

"Our mistress tasked us to watch you," the closest of the assassins spoke. Oliver regard him as he took a step closer. "It is said that she has great plans for you."

"Watching implies not being seen," Oliver stated calmly.

"It does," the assassin agreed. "However, we believe that her plans could be accelerated if you were brought before her."

"Ambition is a dangerous feeling. It often leads to foolhardy actions," Oliver said as his mind worked. "I won't be accompanying you."

"As you wish," the man said as he turned away. He quickly turned back, pulling a knife as he did so only to be met by Oliver swinging his bow at his head; an unavoidable blow. Oliver pivoted around the swing, drew, nocked and fired an arrow into the furthest assassin's heart before blocking a sword strike from beside him.

A flurry of blows ensued, all of which Oliver blocked effortlessly. An opening presented itself and Oliver took it, burying his knife into the assassin's throat. He turned to face the last assassin, the one he had struck first, only to find the rooftop empty; the assassin had fled.

"So it begins," Oliver said quiet to the once again silent night.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed Chapter 3. As usual, please leave a review. They feed my need to write. Question though to everyone. 18 reviews Chapter One, 12 reviews Chapter 2. Did Chapter 2 suck that badly?**

 **I should have done this before now but Special Thanks to Naitch03. His work 'Past is Prologue' was one of the initial inspirations for this. I highly recommend you check it out.**

 **Once again, please review. Thanks and see you all next week.**


	4. Reappearance Repercussions

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 04 - Reappearance Repercussions**

"Ma'am, I truly do not know," Dig answered Moira Queen honestly. He tried not to think about what Oliver Queen was up to, even as his gut told him that he was most definitely up to something.

"And he truly doesn't," Oliver said jovially as he and Nyssa walked into the room. Moira stared at them balefully before speaking.

"Then perhaps you would like to share where it is you both run off to," Moira said, her exasperation clearly evident to everyone present.

"I've been stuck on an island for 5 years. Nyssa for 3," Oliver began to explain.

"I know that Oliver," Moira pointed out.

"Mom, we were alone," Oliver said, shooting his mother a look. "Being back, it gets, overwhelming at times. Nyssa and I, we need to get away from everyone, everything."

"I see," Moira said after considering what her son had said.

"We will try and curtail our disappearances," Nyssa offered. "Perhaps try and find somewhere on the grounds where we can go to get away."

"No, that's alright. I'd rather that you promised to take Mr Diggle with you when you need to get away," Moira proposed calmly as she stepped in front of her son. "There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy and you have already been kidnapped once since you got back. It's not safe."

"Oliver's life was saved by that maniac," Nyssa pointed out.

"This isn't a game," Moira said with a glare at Nyssa. She focused back onto her son, looking him in the eyes. "I lost you once. And I refuse to go through that again," Moira stated plaintively.

"Okay," Oliver replied after a moment. Nyssa could hear the genuine remorse in his voice; something she wasn't used to hearing. "Dig's my guy."

"Thank you Oliver," Moira said gratefully, turning to walk out of the room before she stopped and looked back. "About our conversation after you kidnapping. How does Saturday December 1st sound?"

"That sounds lovely," Nyssa answered after glancing at Oliver and receiving an almost imperceptible nod in return.

"Wonderful. I'll begin making initial arrangements and appointments for us," Moira stated calmly, still not happy at Oliver's ultimatum.

"I'm looking forward to them," Nyssa said to Moira's retreating form.

"Sorry to give you much grief," Oliver said to his bodyguard. Dig walked around the couch, buttoning his suit as he moved and stopped in front of Oliver.

"I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of grief," he declared stoically. "But I will say this. Ditch me one more time, and no one will have to fire me," he stated before he turned and headed out of the room, passing Thea on his way.

"Hey Thea, where are you going?" Oliver called out to his sister, surprising her as she hadn't seen him there.

"Not sure. Probably somewhere loud and smoky though," She replied, crossing her arms and looking at her brother and Nyssa. "And don't worry, I'm going to go get drunk. No need to steal my stash."

"Thea, do you think this is what dad would have wanted for you?" Oliver asked as he stepped closer to his sister. He was worried about how she was acting and was trying to get through to her.

"You see, that's the thing. Dead people don't want anything. It's one of the perks of being dead," Thea argued.

"I was dead," Oliver countered. "And I wanted a lot."

"Except for your family," Thea said spitefully. "Instead you went and tried to start a new one. You went and got married. Or at least as close as you can get to married on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even need to overhear you and mom to know that," She pointed out coldly. "You know, you have been home a week and all you have done is avoid mom, ignore Walter and judge me," Thea said as she turned and started walking away. "Don't wait up."

"She's right," Oliver said as Nyssa stepped up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I have done all those things. Even though I haven't meant too."

"We knew it would be hard coming home," Nyssa reminded Oliver. "We spoke about it while we waited."

"I know," Oliver acceded reluctantly. "I just didn't think it would be as hard as it has been."

"Nothing worth having is easy to obtain," Nyssa pointed out. "I'm proof of that."

"You are," Oliver said, somewhat happier.

"Talk to her. Make an effort. Show her that you are trying and maybe, just maybe, she will meet you along the way," Nyssa proposed.

"What would I do without you?" Oliver wondered as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"That's easy," Nyssa quipped before kissing Oliver. "You wouldn't have made it this far.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Everything alright, Oliver?" Moira asked her son as their limousine drove through the city on it's way to Queen Consolidated.

"I'm fine," Oliver replied, staring out the window. "Just remembering."

The rest of the drive was made in silence and Oliver soon found himself standing on the sidewalk outside his family's company, helping first his mother and then Nyssa from the car. Dig had climbed out of the passenger seat where he had travelled and once Oliver had shut the door, Dig knocked on the window and the car pulled away into the traffic once again. The four of them made their way up the stairs and into the foyer where Walter was waiting for them.

"I hope the traffic wasn't too bad," Walter offered in greeting.

"It was fine," Oliver said as he looked around.

"Yes, well, why don't we head upstairs?" Walter suggested as he motioned them towards a bank of elevators. Everyone started to follow by Nyssa pulled up short.

"Actually, if it is alright, I might just wait down here," Nyssa said, somewhat awkwardly. "I might go get a coffee of something."

"Are you sure dear?" Moira asked, actually surprised that Nyssa did not want to come inside.

"Quite sure," Nyssa replied. "You continue without. I'm sure you have lots to discuss."

"As long as you're ok," Oliver said. "Dig might be open to keeping you company if you want."

"No, he is your bodyguard. He should be with you," Nyssa proclaimed. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Alright then," Oliver said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I'll call you when we are on our way back down then."

"Perfect," Nyssa said. She stood in the foyer and watch as they all entered one of the elevators, the doors shutting and whisking them up into the tower. As soon as they were gone, Nyssa turned and walked up the main desk. "Hi, could you direct me to a Felicity Smoak?"

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Oliver, as you can see, we have modernised quite a bit," Walter pointed out as they exited the elevator onto the executive level of the main tower. While the elevator banks were set into a vibrant, green marble, the rest of the floor was all steel and glass. Oliver whistled in awe as Walter led him, Moira and Diggle along the short corridor towards his office.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, seeing the smile on her son's face.

"Yes, I am," Oliver said truthfully. It was good to be in this building again. He had good memories of being here.

"I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy." Walter said cheerfully as they all entered his office. Oliver noticed Diggle took up position by the door, something he doubted his mother or Walter even noticed. "You always were so excited."

"Dad let me drink soda in the office." Oliver revealed wistfully, his mind wandering back.

"Ah!" Moira exclaimed happily, smiling. "So that is why you enjoyed coming here."

"Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification." Walter began to explain as Oliver looked around the office. "We have been making impressive inroads into cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy."

"That' sounds promising." Oliver interrupted, as he looked out the window to the city below, his city.

"Sweetheart," Moira said, beckoning her son to join them. "Oliver, Walter and I have something we would like to discuss with you. Come, please sit." She motioned towards one of the chairs in front of Walter's desk. Oliver looked at her warily.

"Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down," Oliver stated. The three stood awkwardly for a moment, before Walter continued.

"Queen Consolidated is about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences Division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name," he announced.

"That's nice," Oliver agreed, nodding.

"There's more," Walter started.

"We'd like to make an announcement at the dedication," Moira added in a measured tone, "That you will be taking a leadership position in the company."

"No." Oliver adamantly said without pause.

"YOUR company." She emphasized.

"No, I don't want to lead anything." He fired back strongly, then looked at Walter. "Besides, Walter is doing a great job here." It was the first…kind….thing Oliver had said to or about Walter since he got back, and the elder businessman was stunned momentarily.

"You said that you wanted to be a different person," Moira urged Oliver. "And you are Robert Queen's son."

"I don't need to be reminded of that." Oliver replied, his voice suddenly cold.

"Well, obviously you do," pressed Moira, disregarding her son's change in tone and posture. Walter walked up next to Moira and put a reassuring hand on his wife's back.

"Everyone here understands that this transition is going to be extremely difficult for you," Walter offered, trying to settle the runaway conversation.

"Thank you, Walter." Oliver said, the civility he had tried to build crumbling slowly away. "Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO…" Oliver caught himself before he finished what was on his mind. It wouldn't help to antagonize an already tense situation. "I'll think about it."

His mother's disappointment was obvious to Oliver as she turned away from him. Oliver, for his part, was ashamed at his outburst. Moira walked towards the door, then stopped and turned.

"You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was charming, to a degree," She said. "It is a lot less so now." She then turned and walked out of the room. Walter studied Oliver for a moment before turning and following after a moment. Dig looked on, no judgment whatsoever on his face. As a soldier, he knew what it was like to come home to a world you didn't recognize anymore.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Hello Felicity," Nyssa said as she stepped around the corner of her cubicle and lent on the edge.

"Nyssa. Hi," Felicity exclaimed. She had been engrossed in a computer problem and had been oblivious to the woman's approach. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am well, thank you," Nyssa replied, unable and unwilling to hide her smile at Felicity's reaction to her presence. "You said that if I wanted to find you all I had to do was look here at Queen Consolidated."

"I did say that, didn't I," Felicity said, remembering her own words from the previous week. "So why did you want to find me? Not that it's a bad thing you trying to find me. Is it?"

"I believe that will be up to you to decide," Nyssa responded, answering Felicity's babble. "I came looking for you because I enjoyed our coffee together last week and I was wondering if you would like to join me again."

"Ah, ok," a bewildered Felicity said. "I don't usually go on coffee dates with anyone. Actually I don't usually go on dates at all. Long story. This isn't a date date, is it?"

"No, I don't believe it is," Nyssa replied, off put by Felicity's strange yet oddly endearing speech habits.

"Oh, that's good then," Felicity said, her relief obvious. "I'm not sure what I would say if it was. I've never had an attractive woman ask me out on a date before. Oh, my god. I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did," Nyssa said, smiling at Felicity, who was blushing deeper as the seconds passed. "Thank you for the complement." Nyssa's words caused Felicity to blush even redder then what she already had. "So, about that coffee?"

"Yes, coffee. I love coffee," Felicity babbled, trying to distract herself as she grabbed a notepad on her desk. "Here is my phone number. Call or text me when you wanted to catch up and we'll work something out." Felicity tore off the top sheet and offered it to Nyssa, who took it.

"That sounds lovely," Nyssa said as she pocketed the piece of paper. "I should leave you to your work. I think I have distracted you enough."

"From this?" Felicity asked, indicating her workspace. "This I could do with my eyes closed or in my sleep. You showing up is actually a respite from the tedium that is my work here."

"Well, I'm glad I chose to come find you today then," Nyssa said with another smile. "I will be in touch. Goodbye Felicity."

"Bye Nyssa," Felicity replied cheerfully. She watched Nyssa walk away before turning back to her work. "And back to the grind."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Oliver and Dig descended in the elevator in silence, Dig already having called for a car. The two walked purposefully through the foyer and out into the sun where they had to fight their way through a sea of reporters to the Bentley waiting at the sidewalk. Dig got Oliver in, then walked around and got in on the other side.

"The driver will be here in a minute." He said as they settled into their seats, the reporters still shouting questions to them from outside the car.

"Okay. I've already texted Nyssa," Oliver replied tersely, still thinking about what happened in Walter's office. They were silent for a few moments before Dig spoke.

"You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City, and the next five in Afghanistan." He started. "You want to know what I learned?"

"There's no place like home?" Oliver replied dryly, not really in the mood to speak. Dig smiled at his response and shook his head.

"No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield." He explained calmly. "Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, to be somebody you're not sure you are anymore or could ever be again." He paused and looked at the young man. "Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years on a deserted island, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be," Dig observed.

"She is why I'm not," Oliver said as he looked out the window. John followed his gaze and saw Nyssa stepping out of the foyer of Queen Consolidated. She looked around for a moment before she fixed her eyes on Oliver and headed towards him. Dig wondered, not for the first time, what really happened on that island as he climbed out of the car.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Do you think Somers will testify?" Nyssa asked that night as she lay on their bed. "If he is involved with the Triads, I doubt it will be as simple as threatening him once."

"I agree," Oliver said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "But, he, like everyone else, will get an opportunity to do the right thing. And when he doesn't, I will be there to convince him to do it."

"I have found you can be rather convincing when you want to be," Nyssa observed.

"I had a good teacher," Oliver replied as he sat on the bed next to his wife. "My concern though is the Triad. They have a tendency for killing those that get in their way."

"And currently Laurel is putting herself in their way," Nyssa pointed out.

"Yes," Oliver stated. "What should I do?"

"Protect her," Nyssa said simply, as if it was obvious. "Besides, I think it is time I met Laurel Lance myself."

"Should I wear armour?" Oliver teased.

"Do you think it would save you?" Nyssa retorted to Oliver's chuckle. Nyssa smiled at him before speaking again. "What are you going to do about Thea?"

"Thea," Oliver said quietly. "I never considered how my absence would have hit her, and now being back and seeing it. It worries me how much she becoming the person I was."

"Then how are you going to stop it?" Nyssa asked her beloved. "No one is beyond saving. Talk to her."

"You said that this morning," Oliver pointed out.

"I did," Nyssa agreed. "It was good advice then and it still is now."

"What do I say to her though? I can exactly tell her the truth," Oliver said.

"No, you can't," Nyssa replied and she lifted her hand to rest on Oliver's chest over his heart. "But you will know what to say when you need to. Trust yourself."

"Don't suppose you have any ideas about my mother's idea for me to join the company as well?" Oliver wondered idly.

"I don't," Nyssa declared, amused. "But I am sure that we can think of something. Together."

 **Author's Note**

 **I want to say a big thank you to everyone that left a review for Chapter 03. It was definitely a confidence boost. Several people have asked questions so I thought I would answer them here.**

 _ **1) Will Nyssa be suiting up?**_ **Absolutely. Like I'm going to pass that up.**

 _ **2) Is Sara alive?**_ **Yes, but I will not say where is she. I haven't even decided on that yet.**

 _ **3) Will there be flashbacks to Oliver's time in the league?**_ **Not sure yet, but I know where to put them if they occur.**

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed Chapter 04. Please leave a review and I will see you all in 4 days.**

 **P/S: A short teaser.**

"I know. But I will do what I need to do to win back your friendship," Oliver declared steadfastly. "And in the spirit of that possible friendship, there is someone that I want you to meet," Oliver said as he stepped to the side to reveal Nyssa behind him. "This is Nyssa."


	5. Relationship Revelations

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 05 - Relationship Revelations**

 _"Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers, has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available."_

"Obviously Somers requires more convincing," Oliver growled as he glowered at the morning news report on the TV.

"We thought he might," Nyssa said as she reclined on top of the bed, admiring her husband's physique, even as he reached for his shirt and began putting it on.

"Wait, how did you get those?" Thea asked as she entered his room through the open door. Oliver scowled in annoyance, even as he turned and tried to close his shirt. Nyssa stayed silent and still on the bed, choosing to watch rather than act. She was curious about what Thea's reaction would be to Oliver's scars, which she had obviously seen.

"Don't you knock?" Oliver grumbled.

"No," Thea declared forcefully as she strode up to her brother and forced him to turn around to face her. "Mum said there were some scars but she didn't..." Thea explained as she gently wrested the edges of her brother's shirt from his clenched hands and drew it open to completely reveal his torso; and all the scars upon it.

Nyssa watched the look of horror appear on Thea's face and recognized what it was; the beginnings of an understanding of what Oliver had gone through in the 5 years he was away.

"I'm..." Thea started before she had to stop. She took a moment to steady herself before she continued. "Oliver, what happened to you out there? What happened to you both?" Thea asked as she looked across the room at Nyssa, looking to see if she had any similar scars. Nyssa did have a few, but they weren't where you could normally see them.

"I don't want to talk about it," Oliver said as he pulled his shirt free and began buttoning it. Thea scoffed at his words.

"Of course you don't," she said angrily. "You never want to talk to me about anything. The only thing you want to know about me is my social life," she accused, turning to walk out. Nyssa was about to call out when Oliver spoke.

"Wait!" he called out, stopping Thea from leaving. He took a deep breath as Thea folded her arms in defiance. "I'm sorry Thea," he started. "I've been told that I need to, get better, at talking about what happened to me while I was away. But I'm not ready yet." Oliver said all this while looking Thea in the eye, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say. "Okay?"

"Do you have a second?" Thea asked after staring at her brother for a moment. Nyssa could tell she meant privately.

"Sure," Oliver responded simply.

"Good. There is something out back that I want to show to you," Thea explained before glancing at Nyssa. "I won't keep him long." Oliver looked at Nyssa and saw her nod her encouragement as he grabbed his jacket before he followed his sister out.

Thea led him down and out of the mansion and into the backyard to a clearing where two headstones had been erected. They read:

 **Robert Queen**

 **1958-2007**

 **A leader, a husband**

 **Oliver Queen**

 **1985-2007**

 **A loving son and brother, whose light was diminished far too soon**

"Sometimes I'd come out here, when I felt…whatever," Thea said as she stopped in front of her father's headstone. She knelt down and brushed away the stray laves that had settled on it before she spoke again. "Mom stopped going out about a month after funerals. Soon, she stopped talking altogether. I'd come down here because the house was so quiet." She pointed at her brother's headstone. "To talk to you." Oliver could tell from her voice that she was trying not to cry. He knew he should say something but wasn't sure what to say. "Stupid stuff. What boy I had a crush on or what I was doing that day. Sometimes I couldn't help it and I'd ask, beg, you to find your way home to me, Ollie." She stood and turned to face her brother. "And now, here you stand. But the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead." She paused to brush a single tear away before focusing back on her brother. "I understand that it was hell there, but you need to understand that it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie," Thea implored her brother. "You have to let someone in. And not just Nyssa." Finished, Thea stepped past her brother and walked away, leaving Oliver to stand before the pair of headstones. Oliver looked down at his headstone, thinking about everything his sister had told him and wondering how much he could, should share.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Still sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked Nyssa as they walked down the hallway, Oliver carrying a brown paper bag.

"I am," Nyssa replied. "You have told me much about her but that is all from the past. I would like to meet the woman that was able to grasp your heart for a time."

"I didn't exactly treat her nicely," Oliver admitted. "Then or now."

"We all make mistakes beloved," Nyssa said as she placed a hand on Oliver's cheek. "But it is how we move on from those mistakes that makes us who we are. You still want her friendship? Show her that you can, and still want to be a friend."

"I love you," Oliver said as he kissed Nyssa.

"I know," Nyssa replied with a smile.

"Here goes," Oliver said as he continued down the hallway to Laurel's door, knocking softly. Shuffling was heard from inside before the door was opened, revealing Laurel standing there, her face blank. "Hi."

"Oliver," Laurel said emotionlessly.

"Are you ok? There are cops parked outside," Oliver asked. Both he and Nyssa had noticed the officers, courtesy of Detective Lance no doubt, stationed outside. They weren't sure how effective a defense they would be against Triad assassins but they might at least give some forewarning.

"I'm fine. They are from my dad. And how am I supposed to stay away from you, like you advised me to do, if you won't stay away from me?" Laurel wondered sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"It was pointed out to me recently that since I have been back, I have been cold and distant which has hurt those around me," Oliver tried to explain. "I was advised that it was probably a good idea to change this behavior before the damage I have done becomes too much to fix."

"And what? You thought you would start with the first person you pushed away?" Laurel pointed out angrily.

"By pushing you away, I thought I was protecting you," Oliver reasoned, pausing before continuing on. "But then I saw you at the court house yesterday and it made me realize that I had hurt you. I am sorry for that."

"You're going to have to do a lot more than a pretty speech, Oliver," Laurel said, still angry.

"I know. But I will do what I need to do to win back your friendship," Oliver declared steadfastly. "And in the spirit of that possible friendship, there is someone that I want you to meet," Oliver said as he stepped to the side to reveal Nyssa behind him. "This is Nyssa."

"I remember you. You were at the court house yesterday. And at Tommy's party for Oliver last week," Laurel said, her mind already working, connecting the dots. "Oh my god. You're her. The woman that was rescued with Ollie."

"I am," Nyssa admitted. "Though I would appreciate it if you would keep that to yourself."

"When I first heard the news, I hoped it might have been Sara, but then Ollie showed up and Sara didn't," Laurel said sadly. "It almost felt like losing her all over again."

"I am sorry for your loss, Laurel," Nyssa consoled. "I too, have lost a sister."

"Then you know what it feels like," Laurel confided.

"I do," Nyssa confirmed. Laurel stared at Nyssa for a moment before glancing at Oliver and stepping back from the door, admitting the two of them inside. "Thank you," Nyssa said sincerely as she looked around.

"Wow. This place hasn't changed. It's still how I remember it," Oliver observed as he too, looked around.

"Well, I haven't had the time to redecorate," sniped Laurel as she walked past the two of them.

"Laurel, I admit I'm a jerk," Oliver announced, stopping Laurel in her tracks. "5 years ago I was a jerk and now, after the island and everything that has happened, I am just a damaged jerk." Laurel turned to look back at Oliver and saw the look on his face. What surprised her though was the look of annoyance on Nyssa's. Laurel decided to take pity on Oliver, though not before filing away the look on Nyssa's face for later.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, indicating the bag that Oliver was still carrying.

"5 years on an island gives you a lot of time to think. I thought of a lot of things on the island but there was one thing I thought about every day," Oliver said as he reached into the bag. Nyssa smiled too as Oliver had shared this memory with her. "I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself that if I ever got off that island, that I would do it again with the two of you."

"Oliver..." Laurel started accusingly.

"Eat ice cream," Oliver said as he pulled his hand from the bag to reveal a large tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Laurel couldn't stop the smile gracing her face, joining the ones on Oliver's and Nyssa's.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"This is better than I remember," Oliver said with a smile as he dug into the carton with his spoon. It had been a long time since he had eaten ice cream.

"It is amazing," Nyssa added happily. "Oliver told me that it was good but this is beyond good."

"You've never had mint choc chip before?" Laurel asked, aghast at the thought.

"I did not have many luxuries growing up," Nyssa revealed evenly. "Ice cream was not one of them."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to grow up without ice cream," Laurel said. "Can you Ollie?"

"No, no I can't," Oliver agreed, thinking. "Raisa always had my favorite in the freezer."

"What's on your mind Ollie?" Laurel asked her ex. She could still tell when he was thinking too hard.

"My mother wants me to take up a leadership position at the company," Oliver replied. Laurel couldn't help looking at him as if he had to heads. Oliver smiled at her look. "Yeah. Take my rightful place."

"I'm having a hard time picturing you as master of the universe," Laurel remarked casually. Oliver and Nyssa could tell she was being honest, not mean, when she said that, though she missed the quick glance they shared.

"Yeah," Oliver commented Oliver through a tight smile. "After five years on an island, I have plans. Things that I want, that I need to do. I can't be doing them if I am at Queen Consolidated all day every day, attending stockholder briefings and board meetings."

"Oliver, last time I checked, you were an adult," Laurel pointed out. "You can say no."

"Apparently he tried," Nyssa replied casually. "Moira was, less than impressed."

"Well then show her rather than telling her," Laurel reasoned. "Be the kind of man that you want her to see you as. Trust me. Years' worth of experience dealing with a disapproving parent here."

"I believe you," Oliver stated. "I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval."

"My father blames himself more than he blames you," Laurel admitted as she leant back into the couch. "He thinks that if he and Sara were closer, maybe she would have told him about the boat rip and he could have stopped her."

"It is sometimes hard for fathers to relate to their daughters," Nyssa observed quietly. "Especially if those daughters are strong willed. Something Oliver tells me Sara was."

"He spoke about her?" Laurel asked, surprised.

"Yes," Nyssa answered. "We spoke of many things during our time on the island. Our pasts, our presents and our future."

"Sorry, pasts, presents and future?" Laurel recapped slowly and concisely. "Singular?"

"Yes, Laurel," admitted Oliver. "During the years we have been together, Nyssa and I, we have grown close. Closer than I thought I could be with anyone."

"Even me?" Laurel enquired, a tear welling up in her eye.

"At first, no," Oliver stated calmly. "But after I thought about all the pain and suffering I have caused you and your family, I realized I could never be with you like that. Not after what I had done."

"So you two?" Laurel asked, her implication clear as she wiped the tear in her eye away.

"For almost 2 years now," Oliver said softly, pausing before continuing. "There's more."

"Do not tell me that you knocked her up while you were abandoned on a deserted island!" Laurel practically shouted. "I cannot believe that you are that irresponsible."

"What, no!" Oliver objected. Seeing Laurel calming down, he added the salt. "We married each other."

"What?" Laurel exclaimed, focusing all her attention on Oliver, her intensity almost palpable.

"We married each other," Oliver repeated slowly. At Laurel's continued glare, he tried to explain. "We never thought we were getting off the island. And by that time, our relationship. Too us it felt right to do that."

"I am not going to comment on you getting married on a deserted island," Laurel said, taking a moment to breathe and compose herself. "How did your mother take the news of your marriage? Given its lack of legality."

"She was far from impressed," Oliver admitted with a soft smile. "I may have convinced her to organize a proper wedding rather quickly by threatening to take a trip to Vegas if she didn't."

"I bet she loved that," Laurel deadpanned.

"She was not impressed, that's for sure," Oliver replied before his look saddened. "I am sorry."

"You apologized already," Laurel stated, clearly not wanting to talk at the moment.

"And after everything I have done," Oliver remarked. "It will never be enough." Silence descended on the room as no one spoke or even moved. Then Oliver thought he heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Laurel asked in confusion; she hadn't heard anything. Oliver deftly grabbed the kitchen knife he had used to open the ice cream with; it was dull but his instincts demanded he arm himself and it would work in a pinch. Nyssa had also focused on her senses more even though she was furthest from the window that seemed to have Oliver's attention and closer to the front door. And then she heard a noise as well.

"There is someone at your front door," Nyssa declared at the same time her beloved spoke.

"There is someone on your fire escape," Oliver stated as he climbed to his feet; listening but taking note that Nyssa was also up. He heard more noises so he grabbed Laurel's arm, pulling her to her feet. "Come on!"

"What?' Laurel asked in obvious confusion; she still hadn't heard anything as the three of them began to move through the apartment. And then all hell broke loose.

The front door crashed inwards as a large Asian man wielding an Uzi broke in. Oliver pulled Laurel down and back into the apartment as bullets sprayed above their heads. Nyssa moved back as well but found herself separated from Oliver. The Asian man emptied the clip of his weapon before he spied Nyssa. Smiling an empty grin, he dropped his gun and drew a dagger.

Oliver searched for a way out of the apartment, even as he pulled Laurel along behind him. He was aware of the gunfire stopping behind him but before he could look, a second man crashed through the window into the apartment. Oliver ducked down further and continued into another room, Laurel close behind as he looked for a way to take out the attackers without Laurel seeing what he could really do. Their movement was halted, however, when a short Asian woman with long white hair stalked into the room, a small knife in each hand.

Nyssa was about to engage her opponent when she saw Diggle approaching the apartment, drawing his firearm when he saw the man threatening Nyssa. Nyssa quickly decided that John eliminating him was a better option and stepped sideways even as Diggle entered through the broken door; firing at the man engaging Nyssa. He fell to the ground as Diggle turned and fired at the second attacker, taking him out of the fight as well before he was disarmed by the short, Asian woman.

Recovering quickly, he relieved her of one of her knives before quickly parrying several thrusts from the other blade she held. He wasn't fast enough, however, to stop her from sweeping his legs out from under him; sending him crashing to the ground. The woman pounced on him, rendering him defenseless and was about to stab him when the blade she still held was knocked from her hand by a thrown kitchen knife. They both looked sideways to see Oliver recoiling from the throw. A quick glance back at Diggle and the woman lunged out the ruined door, retreating in haste from the suddenly uneven fight.

Oliver watched John climbed to his feet and retrieve his weapon, even as Laurel ran into his arms, crying. Oliver saw Nyssa come around the corner, looking as serene as the day he married her.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked calmly. Nyssa smiled and nodded as Diggle approached him.

"Mr Queen, are you hurt?" he asked loudly. "Are you hurt?"

"No. No, I'm good," Oliver replied as he mind processed what had just happened.

"This," Diggle remarked as he indicated the apartment. "Is why it is a good idea to have a bodyguard." He continued as he moved around the apartment, checking on the two assailants he had shot and securing their weapons.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I can't believe that just happened," Laurel said to Nyssa as they sat on the couch. Diggle and Oliver were across the room, speaking to a Detective. "How can you be so calm? We almost died."

"This is not my first brush with death," Nyssa remarked casually as she looked at Oliver. "After the first few times, you start to react differently."

"You really love him, don't you?" Laurel asked when she realized where Nyssa was looking.

"Very much," Nyssa replied honestly, switching her gaze to the woman beside her. "More than I ever thought possible."

"How did you know he loved you like you loved him?" Laurel wondered idly, unable to stop herself.

"He did something impossible," Nyssa said slowly. Laurel could almost see Nyssa go through the memories of something in her head. "He saved my life."

"How?" Laurel asked, curious. She had never pegged Oliver for the lifesaving type.

"A story for another time," Nyssa hedged. "Suffice it to say, he proved his love to me, though it was almost a year before I returned it in kind."

"Really!" Laurel exclaimed in surprise. "Now I definitely..."

"Laurel!" Quentin Lance's voice echoed into the room before the man himself appeared through the broken door, stepping past several uniformed police officers. He was clearly out of breath but didn't pause as he spotted his daughter and ran over and enveloped her in a hug.

"Daddy!" Laurel said, glad to have him here.

"Oh, thank God," Lance proclaimed openly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok," Laurel assured her father before asking a question she didn't want an answer to, but knew she had to ask. "Those cops that you put on me. Are the..."

"They..." Lance started slowly, not wanting to hurt his daughter.

"I went outside to ask them for a light," Diggle cut in, relieving the Detective who hadn't noticed his approach. "I found them both dead in their car."

"Mr Diggle. My thanks," Quentin said in genuine gratitude. "Feel free to run every red light in this city if you want too."

"Just doing my job, sir," Dig explained evenly. Quentin though, shook his head in disagreement.

"No. Your job is to protect him," Quentin stated as he looked at Oliver, who now stood beside Diggle. He stepped in front of the man and snarled in his face. "It seems that whenever you are with one of my daughters, people end up dead. You need to stay away from Laurel or so help me, the next time that you disappear, it will be permanent."

"Detective," Diggle said in an advisory tone.

"Dad!" Laurel exclaimed at the same time. "If he hadn't been here, I'd be dead right now."

"No, Laurel..." Quentin started, turning to face his daughter but was interrupted by Oliver.

"It's ok," Oliver uttered appealingly. "I understand."

"You better," Quentin said as he moved back to his daughter. "Who are you?" He asked as he noticed who he thought was a detective was actually not.

"I am Nyssa, Detective Lance," Nyssa replied casually as she introduced herself. She was imagining a horrible death for the Detective, but was fighting the urge to actually do it; too many witnesses.

"Right," Lance said dismissively. "Well, make sure you have given a statement before you leave."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"This should help," Oliver said as he walked and tossed Diggle an ice pack. He had noticed the man massaging his hand since they had left Laurel's apartment. "I'd say thank you, but I'm almost sure that would not cover it."

"Well, like I told your Detective friend. I was just doing my job," Dig replied, standing as he held the ice pack on his hand. "Besides, if I remember correctly, I think it should be me thanking you."

"What for?" Oliver asked as he put a confused look on his face.

"The knife," Dig stated simply. Oliver nodded as if he finally understood what Diggle was referring to.

"The knife," he said. "I got lucky."

"That was a kitchen knife, Mr Queen. It wasn't even weighted properly," Diggle explained. "Yet, you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room."

"Like I said, I got lucky," Oliver hedged. Diggle stepped up to Oliver; close enough to be confronting but far enough to be respectful.

"I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr Queen," he stated in a firm voice. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Oliver replied back, knowing he was right. Dig just looked at him, as if examining him.

"And I think just beginning to understand the kind of man you are," Diggle said observantly.

"Shouldn't take you long. I'm shallow," Oliver quipped. "And tired, so have a good night," Oliver remarked as he turned and walked off towards his room.

"Good night, sir," Diggle called after him as he flexed his hand before reapplying the ice pack.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi everyone. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 05. It ran a little longer compared to what I like to go but it seems to read well to me. Chapter 06 may or may not be a little shorter. We'll see. Thank you to everyone who left a review for Chapter 04. It was great reading them as they come in. I won't admit to constantly checking to see if I have another one; even if I may do that.**

 **As always, please leave a review. Doesn't matter if it's positive or negative; though positive is so much better.**

 **Teaser**

"Alright then," Oliver said, as Nyssa unlocked and opened the case. He released her to go about getting himself ready. "We leave in 20."

"I'll be ready," Nyssa stated as she lifted out the black compound bow.


	6. Stepping Up

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 06 - Stepping Up**

"We have a name," Oliver said as he sat at one of the computers in the Foundry. "Chien Na Wei. Also called China White. She is one of the top assassins for the Triad."

"Mr Diggle again impresses me," Nyssa noted as she read the file over Oliver's shoulder.

"There isn't any way I can change your mind is there?" Oliver queried, even though he knew the answer already.

"No, there is not," Nyssa enunciated with finality as she straightened up before moving to a sealed case on one of the tables they had set up. "Somers will have undoubtedly increased his security since your last visit. And the Triad, after failing to kill Laurel, will be seeking to clean up any evidence of their involvement."

"All true," Oliver agreed as he stepped up behind Nyssa and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But you just want to hurt someone. Having to hold back earlier tonight and allowing Diggle to 'save' you hurt your pride."

"I dislike being coddled," Nyssa said as she fiddled with the combination lock on the case. "And yes, it hurt."

"Alright then," Oliver said, as Nyssa unlocked and opened the case. He released her to go about getting himself ready. "We leave in 20."

"I'll be ready," Nyssa stated as she lifted out the black compound bow.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You were right, Somers has increased his security," Oliver observed as he and Nyssa stood atop a cargo crane surveying the docks.

"And that is not counting the 4 Triad assassins entering the dock from the north," Nyssa added. "Though Chien Na Wei is not among them."

"Alright. You take the Triad and I'll get Somers," Oliver said as he started to walk away along the catwalk.

"Be careful husband. She will be out there and it would be difficult to explain new knife wounds," Nyssa pointed out as she continued to observe the assassins.

"You too," Oliver replied before stepping off the catwalk.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Oliver crept along the top a shipping container until he was above two of Somers' men. Pausing for a moment to check if they heard his approach, however unlikely, Oliver then jumped off the container and landed heavily on one of the men. His arm snapped out and he used his bow to swipe the legs out from the other man before punching the man under him in the face, knocking him out. Standing, he kicked the second man in the head as well, with the same result. As he was about to walk away, a radio crackled.

[Wallace? Wallace, you copy?] A man's voice asked. Oliver knelt to search for the radio and found it as the man spoke again. [Wallace?]

"Wallace isn't here," Oliver said menacingly into the radio. He took a moment for dramatic effect before continuing. "But I am." Oliver dropped the radio and took off towards Somers' office, not even pausing on his way to draw and fire an arrow into another guard on an overhead catwalk; the impact sending him over the rail and plummeting to the concrete below.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

The four assassins moved as one as they made their way through the stacks of containers. Nyssa could almost admire their skill if it wasn't for the large deficit in their situational awareness.

Using the containers, Nyssa moved swiftly and silently past them to a point ahead of them and crouched on the edge of a container. Her black robes and armor combined with the shadow of a tall sack of containers behind her, ensured she was next to invisible to them. Her keen eyes observed their advance as her lips pressed together in anticipation behind her veil. As the four of them passed beneath her, Nyssa stood and stepped off the edge of the containers.

Landing effortlessly and with the agility of a cat, Nyssa charged forward, drawing her sword with her right hand while already swinging her bow at the last man with her left. She struck the man in the temple and his collapse into unconsciousness alerted the other men to Nyssa's attack, but it was too late. Nyssa advanced through them, hamstringing the second to last man before he could turn to face her. Dropping and pirouetting around him, Nyssa lashed out with her leg, catching the next man behind the ankles and knocking him to the ground before finishing her spin and rising up to face the last man.

He pointed the gun he was carrying at Nyssa but before he could shoot, Nyssa pounced forwards and brought her sword across his abdomen, slashing him deeply. The Triad assassin dropped his gun in favor of trying to stem the considerable flow of blood from his wound. Nyssa turned on the final Triad member still able to fight as he rose from the ground, a pair of knives clutched in his hands.

Nyssa remained still, bow held across her body and sword at her side, waiting for her opponent to make the first move and he didn't disappoint. He advanced on Nyssa, who waited until he was almost upon her before she stepped back, clumsily swinging her bow in a wide, backhanded arc. The Triad assassin stepped back to avoid the blow but was unprepared for Nyssa's snake-like reflexes as she lunged forward and stabbed her sword into his chest; the tip of her blade slipping neatly between his ribs to pierce his heart.

Recoiling, Nyssa examined her handiwork as the man crumpled to the ground; his body twitching spasmodically as life left him. Nyssa wiped her sword clean on his jacket before sheathing it and departing in search of her husband.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Oliver leapt down to the next walkway beneath him even as he released the arrow from his bow; its flightpath unerring as it struck one of Somers' guards in the chest. Continuing forward, Oliver nocked and fired multiple arrows; each one of them impacting one of Somers' paid gunmen, sometimes with deadly accuracy. As the last guard yielded his life to gravity, Oliver saw Somers run into a building ahead of him.

"Somers!" He yelled, even as he jumped from the walkway he was on to the ground and gave chase. Oliver's pursuit of Somers was short; his youth and superior foot speed eating up the distance between them. Entering a large, round room; Oliver nocked and fired an arrow, pinning Somers to a crate at the other end of the room as it impacted just above his left shoulder.

"Oh, God, no, no, no…" Somers pleaded as Oliver stalked towards him, making a show of drawing and nocking another arrow.

"God can't help you," Oliver growled in his raspy vigilante voice. "Tell me the truth about Victor Nocenti." To intensify his request, Oliver fired into the crate; the broadhead slicing his suit jacket without cutting skin.

"I can't!" Somers declared. "The Triad will kill me!"

"The Triads not your concern at the moment," Oliver snarled in response as he drew and released another arrow into the crate; this one drawing blood from the inside of his thigh as it impacted the crate below Martin's crotch.

"Alright, alright!" Somers cried out. "The Triad was the one who killed Nocenti. It wasn't me!"

"Acting on whose instructions?" Oliver shouted. Once a response was not immediately forthcoming, Oliver shot a fourth arrow into the crate; right over his head. "Whose?"

"ALRIGHT! It was mine," Somers confessed hurriedly, his concern about where the next arrow would land overriding his fear of the Triad. "It was mine. Nocenti said he was going to the cops. That he would testify against me." Oliver watched as Somers' face paled even further as he focused on something behind the archer. Oliver looked behind himself and saw Chien Na Wei standing there, knives in hand.

"Impressive," Oliver complimented.

"Move away from him," she ordered in Mandarin.

"Make me," Oliver challenged in flawless Mandarin as he swapped his bow to his right hand.

Chien Na Wei wasted no time and sprang forward, knives flashing out in rapid strikes. Oliver used his bow as a quarterstaff to parry each strike while retaliating as an opening presented itself. He managed to kick her back but the Triad assassin merely rolled back up to her feet and lunged forward. Oliver was impressed again as her skills rivalled some of the best that both the League and H.I.V.E. could offer. They continued to clash until a loud speaker echoed a voice across the room.

"This is the Police! Lay down your weapons or we will open fire. I repeat, put down your weapons!" the voice ordered. Oliver and Chien Na Wei exchanged a glance before they both retreated in opposite directions; Oliver noticing that during the fray, Martin Somers had slipped away.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Martin ran. He wasn't thinking about where he was going; all he knew was that he wanted to be nowhere near the crazy archer or the insane assassin. He was almost to one of the employee exits when suddenly his right foot was jerked into the air.

By the time he got his bearings, Somers found himself swinging gently around in the air in a slow circle, from a cable looped tightly around his ankle. He looked around and caught a glimpse of a hooded figure, dressed in black and holding a short bow. When he swung around again, the figure was nowhere to be seen.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Oliver exited the row of warehouses and tossed his bow up onto a container before clambering up himself. Grasping his bow, he ran along the row of containers before leaping to the next row and continuing towards where he was to meet Nyssa. As the row came to an end, he dropped to ground and started to run when a familiar voice called out.

"Freeze!" Lance yelled as he emerged between two containers, his service weapon pointed at the vigilante. Oliver froze, his head down. "You twitch and you're dead," Lance promised as he took a step closer, his experienced eyes taking in details.

The vigilante was a male who stood approximately 6 feet tall and appeared to be well built. He was dressed in green leather pants and jacket, boots and had a green fabric hood. A short, curved Japanese sword was attached to the quiver of green fletched arrows, which in turn was strapped to his back while a large knife hung at his right him. A large, black bow, maybe 4 feet long, was grasped in his left hand. His left forearm had small arrows attached to it with more of them in a holster on his left hip.

Lance's eyes were drawn back up as the archer turned his head to look at him, revealing a black mask with dark green nose ridge that, combined with his hood, concealed everything but his eyes.

"Bow down, hands up," Lance instructed, taking a second step closer. They stood there for a few moments, staring at one another before the archer's right hand shot out at him. Lance's weapon was knocked to his hand and Lance couldn't stop himself from looking first at his hand, and then at his weapon pinned to the side of the container behind him. When he turned back to look at the vigilante, the man was gone.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Admiring your work?" Oliver asked as he stepped up next to his wife on the overhead crane. Below them, SCPD officers were staring up at Martin Somers as he continued to swing slowly in the gentle breeze.

"Perhaps," Nyssa admitted as she turned and looked at her husband. "And your ministrations?"

"Detective Lance has Somers' recorded confession. Between that and Somers' fear of the Triad, he'll talk," Oliver revealed satisfyingly. "We should go. We can't spend all night watching them struggle to get him down."

"It would be mildly entertaining," Nyssa admitted cheerfully. "But mundane after a while."

"True," Oliver said as they walked along the gantry. "Besides, I need to speak with Walter before the ceremony tomorrow. I have an idea regarding my mother's desire for me to join Queen Consolidated."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Thea, can I come in?" Nyssa asked after she knocked on her sister-in-law's door.

"Sure Nyssa," Thea called from inside. Nyssa opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "I'm almost ready," Thea said from her bathroom.

"No need to hurry. We still have a few minutes before your mother expects us downstairs," Nyssa replied as she looked around the room. The style was much the same as Oliver's was, just more feminine. What drew her attention though were several trophies on Thea's desk.

"Whatcha looking at?" Thea asked as she stepped out into the main area.

"Your trophies," Nyssa answered without turning. "I didn't know you were interested in Archery."

"I was when I was younger. Got pretty good at it too," Thea said thoughtfully. "I stopped a few years back. Didn't seem important anymore."

"My father insisted I learn from almost the time I could walk. I enjoyed it and I became 'most proficient', in the words of my father," Nyssa revealed, turning to face Thea.

"You know, there might still be some of my old stuff down in one of the basement storerooms," Thea said after a moment. "If you want, we can check it out this afternoon after the ceremony and see what's down there."

"I'd like that Thea," Nyssa responded happily. "We should go. Your mother will undoubtedly be waiting for us."

"Eh, she should be used to it by now," Thea half-joked even as she picked up her bag and followed Nyssa out.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, this is a surprise," Tommy said as he stepped up to Laurel, who smiled back at him, amused. "Did you show up here by mistake?"

"By invitation, actually," Laurel clarified, still smiling. "I was invited last night, by Oliver."

"Last night?" Tommy enquired, trying not to sound jealous.

"Is that jealousy or surprise in your voice?" Laurel wondered, smiling playfully.

"I just, I don't want him to find out anything. Not yet," Tommy said seriously. "Oliver has been through a lot."

"Tommy, we have all been through a lot," Laurel pointed out. "Besides, Nyssa was with him."

"Nyssa!" Tommy choked out, glancing up onto the stage where Nyssa, Moira and Thea sat.

"Yes, Nyssa," Laurel confirmed, her smile now turning predatory. "Someone else you forgot to mention."

"Ah," Tommy started but was saved by Walter as he and Oliver took to the stage; Oliver taking a seat between his mother and Nyssa while Walter went to the podium.

"Good afternoon, and thank you all for coming," Walter began as everyone quietened down. "Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Centre." The crowd applauded politely. "This will be a building that will stand as a monument to a man, whose company, and vision are his greatest legacies. And to tell you more about it, another one of his many legacies, his son, Oliver Queen." Walter stepped aside to allow Oliver to take the podium while Walter sat in his vacated seat.

"Good afternoon everyone," Oliver began slowly. "I am here today, to help dedicate this building to my father, Robert Queen," Oliver said as he looked at the crowd before him. "And I am supposed to say that I will be taking my rightful place at Queen Consolidated. The prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not going to do that," Oliver continued, much to Moira's dismay. Walter reached across and grasped his wife's hand, reassuring her even as Oliver turned to take in the looks of disbelief on his sister's face and Nyssa's reassuring gaze.

"To do that, to take my rightful place, I would have to be my father," Oliver stated to the crowd's silent confusion. "But I'm not the man he was. I'm not even half the man that he was. I never will be. My name is not Robert Queen," Oliver declared adamantly. "My name, is Oliver Queen. As Walter kindly said earlier, I'm one of his legacies. And it's time I showed I was worthy of being one," Oliver said, pausing to glance at his mother's bewildered face. "To that end. I will be taking up, I guess you could call it an apprenticeship. Yes, that sounds about right. An apprenticeship, under Walter Steele to learn about my father's company, my family's company. I never obtained my MBA but I will prove to everyone that I can be better than what my past actions have shown me to be. And, with just a small truckload of luck, I might prove worthy to one day lead Queen Consolidated as ably as my father Robert did, and my Step-father Walter does. Thank you."

The media immediately started to shout questions but the Queen family, Nyssa included, stepped off the stage and walked away from the crowd, stopping only when they were far enough away to allow a modicum of privacy.

"Well, I think that went well," Walter said as they all gathered round. "Oliver and I still have to have some photos taken but you three don't need to stay for that, if you choose not to."

"Nyssa and I were going to check something out back at home, if that's ok?" Thea asked, still digesting her brother's speech; and what he had said.

"Of course Thea," Moira agreed. "You two take the car back. I'll borrow a car from the company pool. I feel the need for some shopping."

"Mom?" Oliver asked, unsure how his mother was handling his announcement.

"We'll talk later Oliver," Moira assured her son, taking his hands in hers. "But I am proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Oliver said as his mother turned and walked away.

"We'll see later you Ollie," Thea said as she stepped up to her brother. "Nyssa and I have plans. Oh, and nice speech."

"Thanks Speedy," Oliver said with a small smile before looking at Nyssa. "Love you."

"Love you," Nyssa replied before walking after the already departing Thea.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Namir was checking a pair of cameras that monitored one of the approaches to the League safe house when a silver sedan pulled into the open lot. It was rare for a vehicle to come to this area; rarer still for one to stop. Dropping down to the edge of the roof so as to remain undiscovered, he watched as a second car appeared and pulled to a stop beside the first; a long, black limousine. And then he was truly surprised.

Moira Queen, Al Sah-him's mother, exited the sedan and entered the limo. The windows of the limo prevented him from seeing any of the other occupants of the limo but Moira Queen meeting another car in an abandoned area was important information in and of itself. Al Sah-him would want to know.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What are you two doing?" Oliver asked as he stepped onto the grass behind his sister and Nyssa.

"What does it look like we are doing Ollie?" Thea asked as she released her arrow, not turning to look at her brother until it had hit the target. "We are practicing Archery."

"I noticed Thea had several trophies for Archery from when she was younger and I told her about learning it myself," Nyssa related. "She proposed that we see if any of her old equipment was of any use."

"I remember you saying something about wanting a bow once," Oliver replied as if recalling a memory. "I guess I forgot."

"Well most of my gear was in good condition, so we are just mucking around a bit," Thea said as she nocked and fired another arrow. "Nyssa is almost as good at it as I am."

"Your sister is quite a competent archer," Nyssa complimented Thea while looking at Oliver. If Nyssa said that, then Oliver knew that Thea was good but there was still a lot of room for improvement. She had called him competent once or twice before, for various skills.

"See, I still got it," Thea boasted as she fired again before turning to her brother. "Want a turn Ollie? Between the two of us, I think we can teach you."

"Nooo. No thank you," Oliver declined, holding his hands up in surrender. "I am liable to shoot myself in the foot or break a window or something."

"Really?" Thea exclaimed. "The house is behind us. You're shooting away from it."

"Exactly," Oliver pointed out. "Besides, there is something I need to take care of. I will see you both later."

"See you later," Thea said, already reaching for another arrow. Nyssa said nothing, merely smiled and turned to watch Thea again. Oliver smiled at the two of them before turning away and heading through the garden to the clearing that Thea had shown him yesterday. Two workmen stood off to the side at a respectful distance and Oliver crossed the grass to stand before is father's headstone.

"I never realised how hard it would be," Oliver began softly, hesitantly. "Reconnecting with Mum, Thea, everyone, after being away for so long." Oliver took a breath as he struggled to hold his emotions in check. "I didn't know how painful it would be to keep the secrets I need to keep." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Diggle bring the car around closer to where he was and stand by it.

"You asked me to save this city. To right your wrongs," Oliver continued. "I will, I swear. But to do that, I can't be what everyone wants me to be. I have to do things my own way," he explained sadly. "Which means, that sometimes to honor your wishes, I may need to dishonor your memory. I'm sorry," he finished softly, almost silent. He gaze at the stone for a moment before he stood, turned and started to walk away.

"Take it down," he ordered as he pointed at his own headstone. The two men walked passed him to begin their work as Oliver made his way over to Diggle and the car.

"Will you be going out tonight, sir?" Diggle asked as he held the door open for his principal. Oliver climbed in and sat before answering.

"Definitely," Oliver declared as Diggle shut the door.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello again everyone. How was Chapter 06? I know a lot of you have wondered when Nyssa would be suiting up. How did I do? Did I do Nyssa justice?**

 **To clarify before I get asked. Nyssa's outfit and gear is the same as in the show. Oliver's outfit is the same, however he uses the large recurve bow he used as Al** **Sah** **-him as well as wears the mask. The other addition is the knife and the sword.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 05.**

 **I think that is everything. As always, Please Review.**


	7. Stepping Out

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 07 - Stepping Out**

"You're wounded," Nyssa observed as Oliver set his bow down onto the bench. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Oliver admitted tiredly as he sat on a stool. "Entry was easy, as was taking out his two guards. Made it to the roof and confronted Holder. But before I could get anywhere, a shot rang out."

"You?" Nyssa asked as she started to gather some medical supplies.

"Him," Oliver answered as he gingerly took off his quiver and sword. "It was a good shot too. Judging by the wound, his heart was destroyed on impact. I shot off a few arrows towards where I think the shot came from as I sought cover. Two more shots were fired; one missed completely while the other hit the wall I was behind. This is just a fragment," Oliver said as he indicated his wounded arm before removing his jacket.

"You're probably lucky you were not the target then," Nyssa pointed out as she set the supplies down next to her husband. She had learnt long ago that unless the injury was serious or he couldn't reach it, he preferred to treat himself. "Who else would want him dead?"

"A man as corrupt as James Holder; I doubt he got to where he was without having made a few enemies," Oliver said as he picked up the forceps and began probing his wound for the bullet fragment. "Question is, which one of them wanted him dead," Oliver pondered as he finally grasped and withdrew the fragment. Swapping the forceps for a needle and thread, he began to sew his wound shut.

"We can determine that later," Nyssa stated from the chair where she was sharpening one of her many knives. "You have an early start in the morning. It's your first day at Queen Consolidated as Walter's apprentice."

"Yes it is," Oliver affirmed as he finished with his arm. "I am surprisingly looking forward to it."

"I don't doubt that it will be a challenge for you," Nyssa teased with a smile. "Like me, you find business dealings to be boring."

"True," Oliver confirmed as he stood to put a shirt on before sitting back down, wincing slightly. "And yet a part of me desires the challenge that it will bring."

"Not to mention the opportunities," Nyssa added. When Oliver didn't answer, she looked up at him only to seeing a look of considerable discomfort on his face. He stood up but immediately staggered into the table beside him, using it to hold himself up. "Oliver!"

"The bullet!" Oliver exclaimed as he looked around for the dish he had dropped the bullet into.

"Poison," Nyssa determined. She turned to grab the bottle of water she had been drinking from even as Oliver threw himself across the foundry; practically sliding into the box he had brought with him from the island. Fumbling with the lock for a second, he opened it and searched around for leather pouch. Finding it, he opened it and took a large pinch of the contents; herbs from Lian Yu.

He threw the herbs into his mouth and took the offered bottle from Nyssa, drinking hastily. Once swallowed, he handed the bottle back to Nyssa, who managed to grasp it just before Oliver passed into unconsciousness and collapsed to the concrete floor.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Oliver!" Nyssa called joyfully as Oliver gasped awake from where he had been laying on the floor. His eyes darted around the area, taking in everything before his eyes found Nyssa.

"How long was I out?" Oliver asked, having noted the sunlight streaming in.

"Most of the morning," Nyssa said as she pointed at the clock on the computer screen. "It is 10 past 7.

"Crap!" Oliver said as he pulled himself into a seated position.

"Indeed," Nyssa agreed, happy that her husband was still alive. She would need to show him how happy another time. "If we do not leave now, I am afraid that the first impression you give Walter will not be a positive one."

"Let's go," Oliver said as he hoisted himself to his feet.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he and Nyssa walked up next to Diggle, who was standing in the doorway to the sitting room. Inside, Thea sat unhappily on the sofa while Moira and Walter spoke with two police officers.

"Is Thea alright?" Nyssa asked, concerned.

"She is," Diggle answered as he turned to face the couple. "The cops brought Thea home. Her and some friends broke into a clothes store and tried on some dresses last night," Diggle explained. "Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas Tree."

"What possessed her to do that?" Nyssa wondered tiredly.

"I have no idea," Diggle replied as he looked first at Nyssa then at Oliver. "So how was your evening, sir? Ma'am?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"You mean after I went to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?" Oliver retorted smoothly.

"I guess I will be watching you pee from now on," Dig said before turning his attention to Nyssa. "Ma'am?"

"I went looking for my fiancé, Mr Diggle," Nyssa stated calmly. "As you can see, I found him." Oliver couldn't help the smile on his face as he stepped into the sitting room, Nyssa a step behind him. His smile disappeared as he approached Thea.

"Thank you, officers. Moira and I appreciate what you have done," Oliver heard Walter say to the two men. "I'll see you out." Oliver stepped to the side to allow Walter to lead the two men from the room before he refocused his attention on his sister, as did his mother.

"Last time is was public intoxication and now we can add breaking and entering," Moira started dismally. "My, how we are moving up in the criminal world."

"What were you thinking Thea?" Nyssa asked, trying to understand.

"I was thinking they had some pretty killer outfits," Thea replied sarcastically as she climbed tiredly to her feet. "You should check out the merchandise, you know, when you pay off the store owner."

"Go get ready for school," Moira ordered her delinquent daughter. Thea stopped to stare at her mother.

"You know, I was thinking of taking a sick day," she said as she stared at her mother, challenging her. Moira sighed wearily.

"Fine, then get some sleep," Moira conceded. Thea smiled at her as she ambled from the room.

"You look like crap," Thea pointed out to Oliver as she passed him.

"You're going to let her play hooky? Oliver asked his mother in disbelief.

"When Thea gets like this, I've found it best to give her her space," Moira reasoned regrettably.

"She's testing you," Oliver challenged.

"Yes. But who did she learn that from?" Moira pointed out.

"Mom, when I was Thea's age, you and dad let me get away with murder," Oliver described. "Looking back, knowing what I know now; I could have used less space and more parenting," Oliver declared before he turned and left the room.

"I'm sorry about that," Nyssa apologized.

"No, it's ok. Perhaps he is right," Moira said contemplatively. "I have let them both get away with a lot over the years."

"I can't say if it was right or wrong what you let them get away with," Nyssa observed softly. "My father was quite strict with my upbringing."

"Robert was always able to get through to the two of them," Moira reminisced. "What about your mother Nyssa?"

"She died when I was very young," Nyssa revealed sadly. "I never really knew her."

"I'm so sorry my dear," Moira said in sympathy.

"It is quite alright," Nyssa affirmed. "I came to terms with her loss long ago."

"I see," Moira stated. She paused a moment before continuing. "Your father. Will he be coming to Starling City soon? I would like to meet him."

"Regrettably his schedule is quite busy but he has promised to be here for my wedding," Nyssa explained more cheerfully. "He has yet to break a promise to me."

"Well I look forward to his arrival," Moira offered. "Unfortunately it seems he will miss Oliver's and your engagement party then"

"He is aware of this," Nyssa said. "He said that he would be sending someone in his place to represent him. My father is a little old fashioned."

"No, that's fine," Moira conceded as she turned to leave. She hadn't gone far before she turned back to Nyssa. "By the way, we released a press statement announcing the engagement. No pictures were included but that just means that they will be more rabid in their attempts to procure one."

"Perfect," Nyssa whispered as Moira left the room.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"How much would it upset you if I hurt your mother?" Nyssa asked as she entered their room, barely stopping herself from slamming the door as she closed it. Oliver could quite clearly see from the bathroom that she was annoyed, apparently at his mother.

"I guess it depends on how much you hurt her," Oliver said as he finished trimming his beard. "What did she do?"

"She released a statement announcing our engagement to the media," Nyssa stated. "Without our permission."

"Ah," Oliver said as he walked into his bedroom, stopping in front of his wife. "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I don't disagree," Nyssa hedged, distracted by her husband's attire, or lack thereof. "I merely wish that she had consulted with us before releasing anything. We do not even know what she released."

"I'm sure we will find out. After all, the media loves my family," Oliver quipped as he dropped his towel. "Did you discover anything about the bullet? I assume you examined it while I was out."

"The calibre is undeterminable due to it being a fragment," Nyssa started slowly as she watched Oliver dress. "But I did determine the poison the bullet was laced with. Curare."

"Rare, and deadly," Oliver noted as he buttoned his shirt. "Any leads?"

"Interpol, cross-referenced with the League's files, gave me a file," Nyssa revealed. "He is a mercenary, a gun for hire. He has called all over the world. Markovia, Corto Maltese, half of Europe and here in America. Interpol has codenamed him Deadshot."

"I hate mercenaries. They will do anything for money. Almost always without any sense of code, morality or honour," Oliver declared, finishing his tie and reaching for his jacket. "We have to track him down. He just went to the top of the list."

"We'll need to find the bullet that missed you," Nyssa pointed out. "That will give us a trail to follow. I can also check out where he took the shot from. See if he left anything behind. Though I doubt it."

"You never know," Oliver said as he straightened his tie in the mirror, taking a slow, deep breath. "I guess I'm ready."

"You look ready," Nyssa agreed. "I love you. You will do well."

"I hope so," Oliver replied. "Love you too."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I see the media haven't wasted anytime," Oliver observed as they approached Queen Consolidated. Even from a block away, both he and Walter could see the army of reporters that were practically encamped at the building's main entrance. Only a handful of security guards held them back to allow employees, clients and others to gain entry.

"Between your speech last week and the news of your engagement, I'm surprised they weren't laying siege to the mansion," Walter joked. "Unfortunately for them, we won't be using the main entrance."

Without direction, the driver drove them past the reporters and around to the entrance to the underground carpark. They passed through the security checkpoint without incident and pulled up next to the main elevators. Diggle got out to open the doors but both Walter and Oliver were already exiting the vehicle; neither being the kind of man that required a door to be opened for them. Diggle fell into step behind the two men as they walked the short distance to the elevator. They waited less then a minute before they were on their way up.

Walter led the way out of the lift and onto the executive level; Oliver and Diggle trailing behind as Walter entered his office. Gina was already inside, laying out several folders on Walter's desk.

"Good morning Mr Steele," Gina welcomed her boss. "Mr Queen, Mr Diggle."

"Good morning Gina," Walter replied as both Oliver and Diggle nodded. "Were you able to reschedule the teleconference with the Vancouver office?"

"Of course Mr Steele," Gina confirmed. "It is now at 2pm this afternoon. This leaves your schedule free until 11.30am to meet with Mr Queen."

"Thank you Gina," Walter said as Gina smiled and left the office. Diggle followed her out and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs that were outside Walter's office. "So, Oliver. Where would you like to start?"

"I'm not sure Walter. This is all new to me. I honestly have no idea how to run a company," Oliver admitted honestly. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I normally start my day much as you watched just now. I arrive and Gina is almost always here before me. She confirms my schedule for the day with me in case of any changes that have occurred," Walter explained. "Gina also organises the first files that I need to review and then exchanges them as the day passes."

"Sounds like I am going to need someone like Gina then," Oliver noted, his mind already working.

"We are already organising someone," Walter stated as he glanced down at the files in front of him. "We have also organised a schedule of sorts for you. At least something to begin with."

"Were you able to work out the details as we discussed?" Oliver asked, Walter now having his full attention. They are discussed his role before the ground breaking ceremony and what his role would entail.

"Yes. It was oddly enough, quite easy," Walter remarked. "Full days Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Tuesdays and Thursdays you will finish at 1pm. I have also had someone look into the title for the former steel factory in the Glades and they assure me that it can be legally repurposed."

"Excellent," Oliver proclaimed in genuine happiness. "This is going to be great."

"I admit, when you first told me your plans I was worried about your commitments," Walter said, clasping his hands together. "Now, I'm starting to see the positive, and practical side to your plan."

"I've never been one for a lot of theory," Oliver described. "I've always learnt better by doing."

"Something your educational record can attest to, I'm sure," Walter commented in jest. "Now, was there anything else you want to discuss before I show you to your office?"

"Just one thing," Oliver responded. "My knowledge of technology is, at best, 5 years out of date. I think I'm going to need some sort of advisor to help me understand all the technical aspects of the work Queen Consolidated does. At least in the short term if not permanently."

"I had not considered that," Walter said as he stood. "Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do. Now, to your office."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So, what do you think?" Oliver asked as he waved his arms at the open space of the ground level of the foundry. "Great space for a nightclub, right?"

"Sweet," Tommy said as he moved further into the factory, Diggle following a few steps behind. "Though I suggest you do not call it 'Queen's'."

"Dancefloor here. Bar along that wall. Private office up there," Oliver described as he laid out his vision.

"For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine," Tommy suggested with a smile. "Maybe the occasional two- two-on-one meeting?"

"I'm married Tommy, or soon will be," Oliver declared firmly. "That was the old me."

"Man, are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked his friend seriously. "It's not like you have any experience in this department." Oliver didn't say anything as he shot Tommy an insulted look. "How about tomorrow night, we go and scope out your competition. Max Fuller has a new club opening up downtown. It's called Poison."

"Max Fuller?" Oliver asked.

"That's him," Tommy nodded.

"I slept with his fiancé," Oliver pointed out blankly, a little disgusted with his past actions.

"Yeah, but it was before the wedding," Tommy noted with a smile.

"It was at the rehearsal dinner," Oliver deadpanned.

"The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding, right?" Tommy joked. "And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?" Tommy's phone chimed and he looked at it. "Anyway, I have to roll. I'll see you later, man. Good place!" He called as he walked away, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"See you," Oliver said, turning his attention to his bodyguard. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I'm here to provide security, sir," Diggle pointed out dryly, his eyes playing across the empty foundry. His gut was telling him someone was watching them. "Not a commentary."

"Oh, come on, Dig, do me a favour," Oliver said in earnest. "Please speak freely."

"Well," Diggle started before pausing to compose his words. "This is the Glades, right? Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighbourhood on a gamble."

"I AM Oliver Queen," Oliver pointed out. "People would stand in line for 3 hours if I opened my club here."

"And would anyone who actually lived in the Glades see a dime of those cover charges?" Dig asked pointedly.

"I make it a success, we gentrify the neighbourhood," Oliver explained.

"I was wondering when you would get to that," Dig scoffed loudly. "The rich, white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome with no one to help him."

"Wow!" Oliver exclaimed. "You really don't think much of me, do you?"

"On the contrary, sir," Dig disagreed. "I actually have a very high regard for how, perceptive, you are," Diggle said before he turned and walked out of the foundry. Oliver cast another look around his future nightclub, waiting for Diggle to be far enough away.

"Namir!" Al Sah-him summoned once he was satisfied with the bodyguards position. The assassin dropped from the rafters directly above him and kneeled. "Why are you here?"

"Ra's al Ghul commanded us not to aid you in your crusade to save this city," Namir explained. "However, I observed something recently that I believe you should know."

"But you cannot decide if it would be breaking his command or not?" Oliver finished.

"I cannot, Al Sah-him," Namir confirmed.

"Rise, my old friend, and tell me what you saw," Al Sah-him stated firmly. "I command it."

"Thank you," Namir said in gratitude as he rose. "The afternoon after the Queen Consolidated ceremony. Moira Queen drove herself to an abandoned lot near our safe house. There, she met with someone in a black limousine. I could not make out the license plates on the vehicles, nor who was inside the limousine. The meeting lasted perhaps 15 minutes before the two parties departed separately."

"Thank you, old friend, for this information," Al Sah-him expressed. "Fear not that you have broken Ra's al Ghul's command. This information..."

"Sir!" Diggle called as he stepped back into the foundry to his principal standing there alone. "It is time we leave. You wouldn't want to be late for your jeweller's appointment."

"Definitely not," Oliver asserted as he walked towards Dig. "Thanks Dig, what would I do without you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you would manage sir," Dig said as Oliver walked past him. "You appear to be doing well enough so far." Dig turned to follow Oliver but stopped to look around the inside of the Foundry once more. His gut was telling him that someone else was in there. Seeing nothing, he exited the foundry.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Nyssa was annoyed. She had spent almost the entire previous day searching for the bullet that had missed her husband but had not been able to find it. She would be returning to the area again this morning to check the last few buildings that she had not checked the day before.

Oliver had already left for the morning with Walter and John Diggle, allowing Nyssa to make her way through the mansion without disturbance; at least until she heard Moira and Thea arguing.

"No, we are paying off store owners to keep your record clean, so clearly, it hasn't been working," she heard Moira say.

"And what? You're going to teach me?" Thea scoffed. Nyssa could imagine her standing there with her arms crossed. "It's Oliver, isn't it? His judgemental hypocrisy is rubbing off on you."

"I do not need my son to tell me how to parent you," Moira retorted. "You'll be home by 4."

"Or what?" Thea challenged snidely. "You're going to call the cops on me?" Nyssa heard Thea pick up her bag before heading to her door. "Tell them I said hi."

Nyssa had enough time to duck back against the wall and watch as Thea sauntered down the hallway. Nyssa knew that Thea was on a destructive path. She just hoped that she could redirect Thea's course before she hit something that wouldn't give way before her.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"That was not easy to find," Nyssa said as she watched her beloved examine the bullet she had finally found. They were sitting in his new office on the executive level of Queen Consolidated; Nyssa off to the side and hidden from the door by a large, leafy plant. Diggle had left to get some lunch after extracting a promise from Oliver not to leave his office for anything other than an emergency.

"Drain pipe?" Oliver asked nonchalantly, rolling the bullet between his fingers; trying to judge its size through the bag it was in.

"Not quite, but it was halfway up the wall of a building," Nyssa revealed. "If anyone had seen me scaling from the wall, it would have been quite difficult to explain."

"Good thing no one saw you then," Oliver teased, casting a smile at his wife as he put the bullet away in a draw. "American 7.62 millimetre round. Has Namir contacted you with any information about our shooter?"

"No, he has not," Nyssa answered as she watched her husband. "Expecting company?"

"Walter arranged for someone to be assigned as my Technical Advisor, at least temporarily, to help me understand all the new technologies I will be dealing with. They should be here any moment," Oliver explained.

"Should I go?" Nyssa wondered, though she knew the answer.

"No," Oliver replied. "You're to be my wife. They will meet you sooner or later. Sooner is better."

"Does this, Technical Advisor, have a name?" Nyssa enquired, curious.

"Ah," Oliver paused as he searched his desk for a piece of paper, finally finding it. "Felicity Smoak." Nyssa was about to comment when the subject of the conversation stormed into the room; her irate focus squarely set on Oliver.

"I've got one question," Felicity demanded as she stopped directly in front of Oliver's desk. "Why am I being fired?"

"Miss Smoak, is it?" Oliver asked so he could confirm who he was speaking too.

"Yes," Felicity answered before continuing. "And I am without a doubt the single most valuable member of this company's technical division. That's including my so-called 'supervisor'. Letting me go would be a major error."

"So I have been told," Oliver agreed calmly. "Which is why you aren't being fired."

"I'm not?" Felicity asked, her righteous fury and indignation dead. "Uh, I assumed that was why I was called up here."

"It's not," Oliver stated clearly. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do," Felicity said, now unsure of her position. "You're Mr Queen."

"No, Mr Queen was my father," Oliver clarified, maintaining his calm demeanour.

"Right, but he's dead." She shook her head, suddenly embarrassed. "I mean, he drowned." She closed her eyes, trying hard to compose herself. "But you didn't, which means you could call me up to your office and listen to me babble. Which will end." She lowered her gaze and counted. "In 3… 2… 1…" she raised her head again.

"As I was saying," My name is Oliver," Oliver said, introducing himself. "And as I'm sure everyone that work's here is aware. I'm new here. I was told you could help me?"

"Uh? Am I being made your Executive Assistant?" Felicity asked, indignation rising up in her again. She seethed again and exploded before Oliver could speak. "Did you know I went to M.I.T? Do you know what I majored in? Here is a hint; NOT the secretarial arts."

"Again, that is not why you have been called up here," Oliver stated before looking behind Felicity. Felicity turned to see a woman, perhaps mid-30s entering the office, holding a tray of three coffees. "Thank you Hanna. I trust you got one for yourself as well."

"You're welcome Oliver," Hanna addressed Oliver. "Mine is already at my desk."

"Good," Oliver said.

"One Earl Grey tea for Oliver. One Green Tea for Miss Raatko," Hanna said setting two of the cups on Oliver's desk before turning to Felicity. "One Caffe Macchiato for Miss Smoak."

"Ah, thank you," Felicity said in astonishment as Hanna left the office. "How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"Because I told him," Nyssa revealed as she finally spoke up from where she was sitting. She had been enjoying the interaction between Oliver and Felicity but now she felt it was time to calm things down. And judging from the look on Felicity's face, it might take some effort.

"Nyssa?" Felicity exclaimed, shocked to find her friend in Oliver Queen's office. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." Nyssa said with clarifying.

"You know Oliver Queen?" Felicity asked in surprise. "I thought you were knew in town."

"I am new in town Felicity," Nyssa assured her friend as she stood. "But I have known Oliver for some time."

"You have?" Felicity quizzed, clearly confused. "I don't understand."

"Felicity, have you read the news this morning?" Oliver asked, thinking that would clear things up.

"Of course. You're the headline," Felicity said, calming a little. "Oliver Queen Engaged! Oliver Queen to wed Island Sweetheart! The headlines continue."

"Were any names mentioned in those articles?" Nyssa guided her friend as she walked over to Oliver's desk and picked up her tea, takin a sip.

"Obviously," Felicity stated as if Oliver was asking a stupid question. "Oliver Queen and Nyssa Raat… You!"

"Yes, Felicity," Nyssa confirmed to her friend serenely. "Me."

"Oh my God!"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well, at close to 4500 words, Chapter 07 is my longest chapter to date. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Chapter 08 should be out in four days, as per schedule. Until then, I hope everyone will leave me a review. I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading them.**


	8. New Acquisitions

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 08 – New Acquisitions**

"That wasn't very nice Oliver," Nyssa said in an amusing tone as they entered the club Poison. "He does have a job to do."

"Yes, and if he was inside, it would be to kill the mood," Tommy jested as they looked around the dim, loud club, the sounds of music and laughter filling their ears. "I need a… Oh wow!" Tommy exclaimed in surprise. Nyssa followed his eyes and saw Laurel approaching them. "Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of a law? Either your father's or the ones they carved on stone tablets?"

"That's cute, Tommy," Laurel quipped, shooting Tommy a look. "Oliver, Nyssa. I didn't think I would see you here."

"Just checking out the competition," Oliver explained. Further conversation was stalled by a new arrival stumbling drunkenly into Oliver.

"Big brother!" Thea shouted in greeting, stumbling again. "Oh! I am so wasted right now. There is... there is literally two of you," she said, waving a finger between Oliver and an imaginary Oliver.

"I thought you were grounded Thea," Oliver said sternly.

"I am," Thea noted, crossing her arms in defiance. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Thea, I think you should go home," Nyssa offered, not happy about seeing Thea this way.

"Nope, I think I want another drink," Thea disagreed, turning to walk away.

"You're done for the night," Oliver stated, grasping Thea's arm.

"Let go of me Ollie," Thea ordered. When Oliver didn't she pressed on. "What are you going to do Ollie? Drag me home? Tell mom?"

"Thea!" Nyssa exclaimed. "I think you're hanging with the wrong people."

"Really! You're one to talk," Thea replied as she looked at Laurel and Tommy with an evil glare. "How much do you know about these two 'friends' of yours anyway?"

"Thea, maybe you should just..." Tommy started but Thea cut him off.

"Tommy, I think your BFF deserves to know," Thea said snidely.

"Let's go Thea," Oliver said as he tried to lead Thea away, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"What? You going to tell me that they told you they have been screwing while you were gone?" She shot back as she gave Laurel and Tommy a satisfied look, even as the two of them found it hard to face Oliver. Oliver meanwhile, maintained his gaze at Thea.

"Look man, I-" Tommy began to say.

"Tommy," Oliver spoke softly, cutting his friend off. "It's ok," he said earnestly as he glanced at his friend before looking back at Thea, his anger evident in his gaze. "You and me, we're done for tonight."

"Take your hands of me!" Thea yelled, pulling her arm free. "You're not my father," she hissed angrily. "And you're barely my brother." Oliver just stood there and watched as Thea stormed off into the crowd.

"I'll find her," Nyssa announced as she pursued Thea, hoping to prevent her from getting into, or more appropriately at the moment, causing trouble. Despite her best efforts though; Thea was gone.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Laurel, where is Oliver?" Nyssa asked as she returned to the bar to find Oliver and Tommy gone.

"Max Fuller and his bouncers took them off someone," Laurel replied. "Probably to beat them up. Max doesn't like Oliver very much."

"Are we going to allow that?" Nyssa enquired.

"No," Laurel answered, suddenly determined, as she pulled away from the bar and going in search of the boys; Nyssa in tow. Soon enough they found a curtained off area with the sounds of a struggle beyond. Laurel led the way in and Nyssa watch as she efficiently handled the smallest of the men she didn't recognise; almost effortlessly putting him on his ass. "So is this over max? She asked her target, confirming to Nyssa that this was Max Fuller. "Or are you going to have your boy's pound on me next?"

"You four," Max started as he ungracefully and gingerly pulled himself to his feet. "Consider yourselves banned for life. Now get the hell out of my place!"

"Your club sucks anyway," Tommy called out as Max and his bouncers left.

"Are you both alright?" Nyssa asked as she ran her eyes over Oliver.

"We will be," Oliver replied with a smile to his wife before looking at Laurel. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Cop dad, remember?" Laurel reminded. "He made me take self-defence classes."

"Laurel," Oliver began gently. "About what Thea said."

"Oliver, Tommy and I don't need your blessing," she pointed out abruptly. "And I don't need your forgiveness."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Alright," Diggle said as he led Tommy, Oliver and Nyssa into the Big Belly Burger restaurant. He waved at a woman behind the counter who returned his wave with a smile. "Why don't you guys take a seat while grab a couple of burgers and some ice for those faces."

"She is pretty cute," Tommy said casually as he also smiled at the woman.

"Tommy!" Nyssa exclaimed at the same time Diggle spoke.

"That's my sister in law," he said, levelling he steely gaze at the man.

"Who I will never speak to or look at," Tommy immediately declared. "Ever. And not I am going to go grab a booth. Far over there."

"She isn't wearing a wedding ring," Nyssa noticed as Tommy headed towards the back of the restaurant.

"Brother not in the picture?" Oliver asked politely.

"Yeah, you could say that," Diggle replied as he headed towards the counter, leaving Oliver and Nyssa to follow after Tommy. Nyssa's phone rang before they reached him and she stopped to answer it. Oliver continued on and as he sat down, Tommy spoke.

"Hey, about Laurel," He began shakily. "I was going to tell you. I was. I was just trying to work out the best way to do it."

"To tell someone that was legally declared dead that you slept with their girlfriend?" Oliver asked seriously. "Tommy, there is no greeting card for that. And you don't have to explain."

"Look, it was wrong," Tommy stated, equally serious. "And I am sorry."

"I was dead, Tommy," Oliver said quietly. "Dead."

"No, man, you were with Laurel," Tommy cut him off. "And whether you were dead or not. You are my friend and being with Laurel; I violated that friendship in something like 50 different ways."

"Thank you," Oliver replied honestly. "But it is alright."

"You are being really cool about this," Tommy observed after a moment. Before Oliver could respond, Nyssa sat down, a phone held to her ear.

"Beloved, your mother has a question about the wedding," Nyssa said, glancing at Tommy.

"Tommy, could you give us a minute please?" Oliver asked his best friend.

"Sure," Tommy said cheerfully as he stood. "I can see now why you are being so chill about this." Oliver and Nyssa watched him walk away before Nyssa put her phone down.

"Namir called," Nyssa explained. "He was about to find the address that this Deadshot stayed in the last time he was here in Starling City. And he got us a name; Floyd Lawton."

"Then we hope he is a creature of habit," Oliver said coldly. "The address."

"1700 Broadway Pell Hotel. Room 52," Nyssa replied. "I will go with you." Oliver was going to say something to dissuade her but Nyssa's glare caused the words to retreat from his mind.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Approaching room 52," Nyssa heard Oliver say through the earpiece she wore. He was across the street in the hotel where the mercenary assassin Deadshot stayed last.

"I am ready," Nyssa replied. She was currently perched on the rooftop across the street with a clear field of view in case Deadshot tried to escape out of the window. She crouched lower to the roof to hide her silhouette as she waited and watched. She reached to draw an arrow but flung herself to the side instead as a familiar sound pierced the night air; an arrow impacting the roof where she had ben moments before.

"Nyssa al Ghul, our mistress demands your presence," a male's voice announced. Nyssa stood and turned to face her attackers. She found two of them, a man and a woman, dressed the same as the 3 who had confronted her husband during their first week in Starling City.

"I think not," Nyssa countered and was about to warn Oliver when gunfire erupted from the hotel behind her. Her attackers took advantage of the distraction; the man nocking and loosing another arrow as the woman advanced on Nyssa; drawing a katana.

Nyssa avoided the arrow while launching one of her own at the archer before redirecting her attention to the swordswoman as she drew her own sword. They exchanged strikes and were soon joined by the archer wielding a gladius.

"Nyssa, do you Deadshot?" Oliver asked in her ear.

"Priorities beloved," Nyssa replied while parrying the gladius with her sword and blocking the katana with her bow. Nyssa was impressed by their teamwork as they left very few gaps to exploit. Nyssa was about expose one of the gaps when an arrow hit the man in the shoulder.

Nyssa searched for the source of the arrow and found Oliver standing in the broken window of a hotel room, a second arrow nocked. Nyssa turned back to her attackers only to be blinded by the detonation of a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, she was alone.

"Are you alright Nyssa?" Oliver asked concerned.

"I am beloved," Nyssa assured him as she retrieved her own and Oliver's arrows. "What of you? I heard gunfire."

"I'm good. But Deadshot escaped," Oliver said, disappointed. "I have his laptop though, complete with bullet holes."

"Perhaps your new Technical Advisor can be of some assistance," Nyssa offered sweetly. Memories of the earlier meeting fresh in her mind.

"Perhaps," Oliver agreed as police sirens drew nearer to them. "We should go."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Good morning Felicity, how are you?" Oliver greeted Felicity as he almost ran into her when he stepped off the elevator, briefcase in hand.

"Good morning Mr Queen," Felicity replied in surprise, not expecting her new boss to arrive right then. "I am alright thank you. Though still confused about what my new job is."

"Felicity, remember our conversation yesterday? My name is Oliver," Oliver chided gently as he walked into his office ahead of Felicity. "As to your new job. It's rather simple. My knowledge of up to date technology and its current and possible future applications is, to be fair, virtually non-existent. Your job, help me to understand that technology. I can't very well run a multi-billion dollar company without knowing what is and is not possible."

"I don't believe anything is impossible," Felicity quipped without thinking.

"Excellent," Oliver noted cheerfully. "My friend was in some sort of accident yesterday and his laptop was damaged. I told him that I would have someone look at it and see if anything could be retrieved."

"Well, I can't be sure until I see the laptop," Felicity started as Oliver pulled said laptop from his briefcase and placed it on his desk. "But I can have a look. What kind of accident was your friend in? Cause these look like bullet holes."

"He didn't specify," Oliver hedged before continuing. "I know he likes to use guns and is a pretty good shot."

"Uhuh," Felicity expressed, pausing in her examination to look at him over her glasses.

"If there is anything that you can salvage from it, it would be greatly appreciated. Now, I have to go see Walter about the auction tonight," Oliver said before he stood and headed out of his office just as his executive assistant sat down. "Good morning Hanna."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Thea, may I come in?" Nyssa asked after knocking on Thea's door. She heard some shuffling from in the room before the door was opened. Nyssa immediately noticed that Thea had been crying. "Are you alright Thea?"

"Yeah. Just been thinking, and remembering," Thea explained, wiping her face with her sleeve. "What did you need?"

"Nothing Thea. I just came to see you, to see how you were," Nyssa explained.

"I'm fine Nyssa," Thea replied, causing Nyssa to glare at the 17-year old. "Really. You don't have to worry."

"And yet I do, Thea," Nyssa said. Thea said nothing in response so Nyssa switched tactics. "Do you know what a crucible is?"

"Something in chem class?" Thea retorted, no idea what Nyssa was getting at.

"Correct. Oliver had no idea when I asked him the same question," Nyssa replied, smiling at the memory. "But not what I was referring too. I'm talking about an event or experience that is very difficult."

"Never heard of it," Thea stated, growing impatient.

"Well, someone once told me that, sooner or later, we all go through a crucible," Nyssa explained. "Most people believe that only two types of people that go into a crucible; the ones who survive it and grow stronger because of that experience' and those that perish," Nyssa said, hoping to be getting through to Thea. "But, I was told, and I believe they were right, that there is a third kind of person. They choose to stay in their crucible, accepting the pain and embracing it because it is all they know anymore. To them, it is easier to learn to love the fire, until it consumes them."

"What does this have to do with me?" Thea queried, confused. Nyssa said nothing, hoping that Thea would understand what she was trying to say. "The island. That was Oliver's crucible."

"One of them," Nyssa confirmed. "Just as Oliver's and your father's death was one for you. And now, with Oliver's return, I think that you are in another crucible. So, what kind of person are you?" Nyssa questioned before departing without a word, leaving Thea to ponder.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Were you able to recover anything?" Oliver asked as he entered the room set aside for Felicity. It was bigger than her old cubicle but wasn't as large as his office.

"Yes, and it was not easy," Felicity said as she indicated the disassembled laptop, wires coming off various parts of it and going to another computer. "It looks like the last few images your friend was looking at were the blueprints to the Exchange Building."

"Why does that building sound familiar?" Oliver asked as he stared at the screen with the blueprints on it.

"Because it is where the Unidac Industry's auction is to take place tonight," Felicity supplied cheerfully.

"Right," Oliver deadpanned.

"I don't know if this is overreaching or not, but your friend, why couldn't he get his own people to look at his laptop?" Felicity asked.

"Floyd Lawton has a company?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"No, but Warren Patel does," Felicity replied, looking at Oliver curiously. "Who is Floyd Lawton? Your friend?"

"An employee of Mr Patel apparently," Oliver answered calmly. "And no, not anymore."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Here he comes," Nyssa announced steadily from her place on the rooftop. "I hope you are sure about this."

"We don't have a choice," Oliver said. "The Exchange Building is surrounded by three towers. Lawton could get a shot off from virtually anywhere and we can't cover an area that big, especially as we will be at the auction. We need the SCPD's help."

"Here it comes. Detective Lance just exited the building," Nyssa stated, sinking lower onto the roof. She watched as Oliver pounced on Detective Lance from behind and pinned him to the hood of a patrol car using an arm lock. She listened as he explained the situation before leaving the reassembled and wiped clean laptop as evidence. As Oliver disappeared into the shadows of the alleyway, Nyssa slinked off into the night; they had an auction to attend.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Good evening Detective Lance and how are you?" Nyssa said cheerfully, smiling as Oliver and her walked up to the Detective, who was absently rolling his shoulder. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine thank you Miss Raatko," Lance replied cordially before looking at Oliver. "Well, don't you scrub up nice?"

"We're here to support my family," Oliver said with a tight smile.

"Yeah! Well, god help me, me too," Lance remarked somewhat crossly.

"Thank you," Oliver said quietly, almost whispering. Lance scoffed at him before walking off into the crowd. Oliver and Nyssa watched him walk away before they spotted Diggle and moved over to speak to him.

"Hello John," Nyssa said in greeting.

"Ma'am, sir," Diggle replied, glancing at them before returning to his scanning of the room.

"Dig," Oliver greeted his bodyguard. "Got your eyes open?"

"That is what I am here for, sir," Diggle replied, shooting Oliver an annoyed look. "That and answering patronizing questions."

"This guy better hurry up, the auction is about to start," Oliver noted plainly. "He is out of time."

"Sir?" Dig asked, worry and confusion clear on his face.

"We heard the story on the radio," Nyssa offered.

"Oliver, Nyssa!" Walter exclaimed happily as he joined the three of them. "I am so pleased you were able to attend."

"It would have been irresponsible of me not to," Oliver reasoned before dropping his voice. "Walter, the radio said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. Shouldn't we be a bit more careful? My mum has already lost one husband."

"Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't be here," Walter replied, unconcerned. "And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister."

"Thea!" Nyssa exclaimed as they both looked up in shock to see Moira and Thea standing nearby. They made their way over to join them leaving Walter behind.

"Hi," Oliver greeted as he signalled Diggle over.

"Oliver, what a nice surprise," Moira started but Oliver ignored her.

"I need you to get them out of here," Oliver told Diggle. "Right now."

"Oliver?" Thea asked, suddenly worried. Any reply was cut off as Detective Lance tackled Walter to ground at the same time as the sound of glass shattering filled the room; a waiter falling to the ground, his white jacket turning red.

Screams erupted from the frightened attendees as Oliver and Diggle grabbed Moira and Thea and hurried them from the room. More shots echoed into the room and several more people dropped.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked Thea once they were out of the line of fire. She shook her head and Oliver redirected his attention to his mother. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," More replied, shaken. "Where is Walter?" She suddenly asked, terrified. Oliver glanced back into the room long enough to see Lance leading Walter out of the room.

"He is fine. Lance has him," Oliver reassured her. "Nyssa, we... Nyssa!" Oliver couldn't see his wife.

"Sir, I have to get you out of here," Diggle started, trying to usher the three of them before him.

"No, them. Them!" Oliver ordered sternly. "I have to find Nyssa."

"Oliver!" Moira called after her son as he ran off.

"Go, go," Diggle demanded, pointing at an exit. "I'll find him ma'am. I will find him."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I was wondering when you would join me," Nyssa said as Oliver appeared on the roof; already stripping out of her evening dress.

"Had to get Thea and my mother out of sight," Oliver said as he started stripping. Once down to their underwear they each pulled a duffle bag from where they had earlier hidden it and proceeded to gear up. "Deadshot is in one of those two buildings. You take the one on the left. And be careful," Oliver advised as he returned their bags to where they had been hidden.

"I always am beloved," Nyssa stated even as she drew and nocked a grappling arrow; Oliver soon doing the same. They each fired at their respective buildings before stepping off the roof and zipping away.

They never noticed Diggle appear on the rooftop behind them. He began to search the roof but was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and gunfire from a neighbouring building. Approaching the edge, he saw the cable stretching between the two buildings. Making a snap decision, he re-entered the stairwell at a run.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Drop your guns," Oliver yelled as he took cover behind a column.

"I admire your work," Lawton replied as he reloaded his wrist gun. "No point in asking for some professional courtesy then.

"We're not in the same line of work," Oliver snarled. "You are a paid murderer."

"You have taken lives as well," Lawton responded, slowly searching.

"For the good of others, unlike you," Oliver retorted, slinking away from Lawton, looking for a better position.

"So I'm smart enough to get paid for my services," Lawton scoffed as he moved to where he thought Oliver was hiding. "Makes me the smart one," he said as he sprang forward for the kill. But Oliver wasn't there.

"Not there," Oliver said from behind him. Lawton dove to the side, his arm out and firing at Oliver even as the archer released his arrow. Lawton felt the pain in his side from the arrow but pulled himself upright and drew his backup Glock 18. Struggling to his feet, he lent out from the column and sprayed bullets at where Oliver was hiding.

Oliver ducked as bullets ricocheted around the room and as soon as the gun clicked empty he threw himself out into the open, nocking and releasing before he hit the ground; firing at a recoiling Deadshot. He landed with a thump on the hard floor but was rewarded with a second thump moments later. Standing, he saw the body of the assassin on the ground, an arrow in his right eye.

The glass shattered behind him as Nyssa entered the building, surveying the area even as she landed.

"What is it with the eyes beloved?" Nyssa quipped playfully. "Always the eyes."

"Just lucky I guess," Oliver replied. He was about to say more when a groan sounded from behind them. Turning as one, Nyssa with an arrow nocked and drawn, they found Diggle slumped against the stairwell doorframe; blood flowing from a gunshot wound in his left shoulder. "Shit!"

They ran over to him and quickly triaged his injuries. Along with the gunshot, he had a further two grazes on his left arm. And then there was the Curare.

"Give him this," Oliver ordered as he pulled out a small ampoule. "It will slow the poison." He handed it to Nyssa as he tore off John's sleeve and tied it around his shoulder as a makeshift dressing. "Help me get him up."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

John awoke later, he wasn't sure when. Minutes, hours, even days could have passed for all he knew. He looked around, examining his surroundings; he was in some kind of industrial building. He struggled to sit up, his vision blurring slightly as he did so but he finally managed it.

As his vision cleared, he was met with the last thing he expected to see; the familiar face of Oliver Queen, dressed as the Vigilante but with his hood down.

"Hey Dig."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi everyone. Well, that was Chapter 08. What did everyone think? Hope everyone liked it.** **Thank you to everyone who let me know about the formatting error on Chapter 07. It has been corrected. I noticed yesterday that we have reached a few milestones.**

 **1) 151 Followers**

 **2) 104 Favourites**

 **3) 112 Reviews**

 **I think that is going pretty good. Best story I have so far :D I look forward to what is to come and hope everyone will be there with me.**

 **As always, please review. They feed my need to write.**


	9. Revelations Of Innocence And Guilt

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 09 – Revelations of Innocence and Guilt**

"Hey Dig," Oliver said to his bodyguard as he struggled to his feet.

"Oliver?" Diggle asked, shocked at what he was seeing. His eyes flicked around, taking in his surroundings before refocusing on Oliver." You're the vigilante." He stepped forward and took a swing at Oliver, but he was still weak from the Curare and his technique was slow and sloppy. Oliver sidestepped him and Diggle crashed into the table that Oliver had been leaning against.

"Easy Dig," Oliver advised calmly, somewhat expecting this kind of reaction. "You were poisoned."

"You son of a bitch," Diggle growled, though it sounded more like a groan. He tried to throw another punch but Oliver caught it and forced Diggle back against the table.

"Come on," Oliver started as Diggle glared at him. "I could have taken you anywhere, could have taken you home, the hospital. I could have left you," Oliver explained. "Instead, we brought you here."

"We?" Diggle asked before he heard the footsteps behind him. He turned and was shocked to see Nyssa walking into the room wearing a combination of black and red robes and armour while carrying a bow and two duffle bags. "Nyssa, you're helping him?"

"Of course I am," Nyssa replied as she set her bow and bags down. "Why would I not help my husband?"

"I don't believe this," Diggle exclaimed. "You both lost your minds on that island."

"Found a few things along the way though," Oliver quipped. "My beautiful wife for one."

"Her and archery classes it seems," Diggle scoffed. "Have I forgotten anything?"

"I also found clarity," Oliver stated as he moved to stand right in front of Diggle. "This city, our home, is being slowly poisoned. It is being killed by a criminal elite and as long as they maintain their wealth and power, they do not care who they hurt."

"And what? You two are going to take them out one by one?" Diggle asked scathingly. "Just the two of you?"

"No, John," Nyssa denied. "We would like for you to join us."

"Special Forces out of Kandahar. It's practically perfect," Oliver stated. "You're just like us."

"Oliver, Nyssa. Neither of you are soldiers," Diggle scoffed as he stood up straighter. "You're criminals. And murderers," he declared before turning and staggering out of the lair. Behind him, Nyssa and Oliver said at him calculatingly, Oliver letting out a sigh.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Where have you two been?" Laurel asked before Nyssa and Oliver were even through the front door.

"Laurel, how nice to see you," Nyssa greeted politely, ignoring her question.

"What are you doing here Laurel?" Oliver questioned tiredly.

"I heard about the shootings at the auction. And I wanted to make sure that everyone was ok," Laurel explained.

"You did?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Laurel replied, her expression hardening. "Except that when I got here, I found a family terrified for the both of you. They had no idea where you were."

"Oh," Oliver said simply. He had been so caught up that he had completely forgotten to let them know that they were ok.

"That is my fault I'm afraid," Nyssa admitted. She withdrew her arm from under Oliver's jacket and presented her bandaged wrist for Laurel to see. Even Oliver was surprised at her forethought; her wrist wasn't injured as far as he knew. "In the panic, I slipped and hurt my wrist. Oliver took me to the hospital to have it looked at. It is just a sprain though. It will be fine in a few days."

"He should still have called someone Nyssa," Laurel argued. "He needs to remember that people care about him and they are going to worry when he disappears after being shot at."

"I don't think he was shooting at me," Oliver offered softly. "But you're right. I should have at least called."

"Your family deserves better, Oliver," Laurel stated. "Someone who cares about them too," Laurel said. Finished, she stepped past the two of them and headed for the door.

"Thank you for coming Laurel," Oliver said as he turned around.

"Despite everything that has happened Oliver, I still care about the lives of those in this house," Laurel admitted. "Maybe you should too." Oliver said nothing as the door shut behind her.

"Wow, that was a little harsh," Thea said as she walked up behind Nyssa and Oliver. "You both ok?"

"We will be, Thea," Nyssa answered. "My wrist will heal and ruffled feathers smoothed. And she was right; we should have contacted you."

"I'm not going to lie, that would have soothed a lot of frayed nerves to know you were both ok," Thea declared smartly. "Ollie?"

"I'm good Speedy," Oliver replied. "Just the second time in a few hours that a friend has pointed out major flaws in my character. It tires you out."

"Yeah, it does," Thea agreed. She closed her eyes as Oliver kissed her forehead before he headed for the stairs.

"Good night, Thea," Oliver said as he began to wearily climb the stairs.

"Good night," she called back.

"I'll be up in a moment Oliver," Nyssa said. Oliver waved his hand before he disappeared from sight. Thea turned to walk away as well but Nyssa stopped her. "Thea, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," Thea replied, brought up short.

"I want to ask you a question and I do not want to upset you by asking it," Nyssa stated, trying to warn Thea.

"Sounds serious," Thea said, crossing her arms. "Ask."

"What would you say if I asked Oliver if we could move out of the mansion and get an apartment in the city?" Nyssa enquired. "Not that I don't like it here. This place is unlike anything I have lived in before. Just, with the wedding coming up, I feel that we should have our own place to call home."

"At least I will have a place to crash if I get too wasted to come home," Thea noted casually. At Nyssa's sudden glare, she continued. "I don't know how mum will react to it, but I think it's a good idea. And I don't think I want to live in a house with two married couples."

"Thank you, Thea," Nyssa said as she turned to walk away. Another thought came to her and she stopped. "Would you be interested in going in search of an apartment with me? I am still unfamiliar with the city and could use the knowledge of someone who was born here."

"I think I'd like that, Nyssa," Thea stated with a smile. "This is going to be great. Oh, don't forget, the caterer and the decorator for the Engagement party will be coming around tomorrow afternoon."

"I remember, Thea. But thank you," Nyssa said. "I think I will head upstairs now. Good night."

"Good night, Nyssa," Thea replied.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Oliver shot upright, instantly awake and breathing hard. Focusing, he got his breathing under control before checking to see if he had woken Nyssa. Thankful that he hadn't, he slipped from the bed; sleep would not be returning to him tonight. Though they were now few and far between, Oliver still had nights where his memories plagued him, and on those nights, sleep was not to be had. Padding carefully across the room, he threw on a robe before slipping quietly through the door and heading downstairs; maybe some TV would relax him.

He was surprised to find that Thea had beat him too it as she was sitting in the lounge in her own robe, munching on a packet of chips as a news report played on the TV.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Thea asked as Oliver entered the room. Oliver shook his head as he sat down beside her, taking a handful of offered chips.

"No," he said as he looked at the TV. "What's this?"

"Peter Declan," Thea replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"Who is he?" Oliver asked, clearly not knowing who Peter Declan was.

"The guy that killed his wife," Thea explained, though her explanation did not change the uncomprehending look on Oliver's face. "Right. The guy killed his wife in their daughter's bedroom. Complete psycho." Oliver studied the news report, listening to Declan proclaiming how much he loved his wife Camille. "So why can't you sleep?"

"Bad dreams," Oliver declared.

"About?" Thea queried, hoping the Oliver would open up to her, even if only a little.

"The past," Oliver said, pausing a moment to straighten his thoughts. "Things that I have done to get to where I am today. Things that I have experienced."

"Sounds like a lot," Thea noted, trying to get Oliver to continue.

"It is," Oliver confirmed. "More than I ever thought I would go through. Or could survive."

"I wish I had been with you," Thea declared, trying to bond with her brother. "I could have helped you get through it."

"Thea, you were 12 when the boat sank," Oliver noted with a soft smile. "And I never want you to have to go through what I did. To do the things that I have done just to survive."

"You haven't turned out so bad," Thea said. "At least when you're not being a jerk to basically everybody."

"There is that," Oliver said, causing Thea to try to hold back a smile. "I know it may not seem like it most of the time, but I am not the same person I used to be. I wish people would see that."

"Ollie, people will see that," Thea stated calmly. "But you need to be yourself as well. And you need to be relaxed about it."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Good morning Moira," Nyssa said as she entered the sitting room to see Oliver's mother reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. In the room with her was a tall man with a rigid bearing, dressed in a suit.

"Good morning Nyssa," Moira greeted her future Daughter-in-law, her eyes not leaving the paper. "How is your wrist?"

"Feeling much better thank you," Nyssa replied as she rubbed the rewrapped bandage on her wrist. She was about to speak again when Oliver entered the room behind her.

"Oliver, how did you sleep?" Moira asked, still not looking up.

"Fine, thank you," He responded calmly, his eyes noticing the man. "We have a visitor."

"Yes," Moira confirmed. "Mr Diggle's replacement."

"Replacement?" Nyssa questioned in a concerned tone. "Is John alright?"

"I believe he will be fine Nyssa, despite his injury," Moira replied. "He did however, tender his resignation this morning."

"His reason," Oliver asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"He said that that he didn't approve of the way you were spending your evenings," Moira explained in a disapproving tone. "Especially as they usually start with the two of you ditching him. I can't say that I disagree with him."

"Hmm," Oliver hummed in relief as he crossed the room, extending his hand in greeting to the man. "Hi."

"Good morning Mr Queen," the man said, shaking Oliver's hand. "My name is Rob Scott and I will be your new body man."

"That is quite the handshake you have there, Rob," Oliver said cheerfully.

"I spent 5 years with Monument Point M.C.U. SWAT," Rob explained.

"Ah," Oliver said, nodding sagely. "I feel safer already."

"Thank God, we can finally stop hearing about this awful man," Moira declared, drawing Oliver's and Nyssa's attention to the TV where a news report about Peter Declan was again playing.

" _Declan's execution is set for midnight 2 days from now." The news anchor was saying. "Camille Declan's former employer, Jason_ _Brodeur_ _, released a statement saying, quote, 'I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves.'''_

"Jason Brodeur?" Oliver remarked, glancing at Nyssa to see that she had caught the name as well.

"What was that Oliver?" Moira asked, looking at Oliver.

"The murdered wife, Camille Declan, she worked for Jason Brodeur," Oliver noted.

"Apparently so," Moira agreed, looking at her son curiously. "Why?"

"No, reason," Oliver said nonchalantly as he turned to his new bodyguard. "Say, Rob, it's time for me to head into the office. Could you please get the car ready for me?"

"No offense, Mr Queen, but I have been briefed on your tendency to disappear with warning," Rob revealed. "If it is all the same to you, I would prefer to keep my eye on you at all times."

"Mr Scott, we are over 20 miles from the city," Nyssa pointed out bluntly. "If you do not drive us, how else are my fiancé and I supposed to get into the city?"

"Right," Rob noted with a nod before exiting the room. Oliver looked down at his mother with a smile.

"I like him," Oliver remarked before walking out of the room.

"I will see you this afternoon Moira," Nyssa said as she followed Oliver out. She found him waiting for her. "We are not taking the car are we?" Oliver just smiled in return before leading her though the house towards the garage. Checking to make sure that Rob had already exited with the Bentley, they entered and approached where Oliver had parked his new bike, a Ducati Diavel; out of sight behind another car. "Do you plan on letting him catch you at all today?"

"Sure, I'm at Queen Consolidated most of the day," Oliver quipped as he put on his helmet. Nyssa didn't reply as she put on her own helmet and climbed onto the Ducati behind Oliver. Starting the bike, he revved the engine before accelerating out of the garage. They roared past the front of the house, waving at Rob as he stood beside the Bentley waiting for them. Nyssa turned to watch as he unthinkingly waved back at them before shouting something that she had no hope of hearing over the powerful engine of the Ducati.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I like this bike," Nyssa announced after removing her helmet.

"I told you that you should have bought one," Oliver said as he held out his arm to help Nyssa off; climbing off once she was down.

"I think I might return and purchase one," Nyssa proclaimed, gazing at the bike. Oliver could tell that she was hooked. Nanda Parbat didn't have bikes so she didn't own one, despite knowing how and in fact being quite a good rider.

"Go ahead, just try not to hurt anyone when they ask you if you can afford it," Oliver joked.

"I would never try to hurt them," Nyssa noted casually. "If they are hurt it is because they deserved it."

"Uhuh, and that pub owner in London?" Oliver questioned snidely.

"He was a pig. No man but you may touch me without my permission," Nyssa declared adamantly. "And he should have regained most of the use of his arms by now. I cannot be sure about his hands though."

"Hmm," Oliver hummed in agreement. "What about this Peter Declan?"

"His wife worked for Jason Brodeur. A name from your father's list," Nyssa said. "You think something is amiss."

"I'm not sure," Oliver commented. "But I think that we should look into it. See what SCPD found as evidence."

"It cannot hurt," Nyssa agreed. "If Mr Declan is innocent, then we must do what we can so that his daughter does not become an orphan."

"Alright then. Take my bike," Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Have your new bike delivered to the Mansion. I will meet you at the Foundry later."

"You will," Nyssa agreed before kissing Oliver. Enjoying the embrace, Nyssa reluctantly broke it to climb back onto the Ducati. Oliver leant in once more to kiss Nyssa as he handed her the key.

"Be safe," Oliver said.

"And you Beloved," Nyssa countered before starting up the bike. Oliver stepped back and watched Nyssa depart the parking garage before he turned towards the elevator; time to be a businessman.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Nyssa pulled up next to the Foundry just as the sun was beginning to set, parking inside so that the bike was out of sight. As she removed her helmet, the sounds of a girl's screams assaulted her ears. While not uncommon in the Glades, these screams were both quite close and quite desperate. Hooking her helmet onto the handlebars, Nyssa quickly slipped out of the warehouse and onto the roof of the neighbouring building; heading towards the origin of the screams. Adjusting her course as the screams moved, Nyssa realised someone was being chased and redoubled her efforts to close the distance. Soon enough she was standing on the edge of a building, looking down into a dead end alleyway as three large men approached a short, slim girl.

"Comere girl, we aren't gonna to hurt ya," one of the men slurred as he took a step forward. The girl said nothing, just kept backing away from them; her head turning constantly, her eyes searching for a way out while checking that the men hadn't got closer. Nyssa could easily see she was terrified, and also trapped.

"Stop running girl," another man ordered, his voice clear and steady. "Save your strength. You're going to need it for what we have planned."

"Yeah, you might even enjoy it," the third man said even has he rubbed his crotch. "If you try really hard."

Nyssa had seen and heard enough to know what they had planned and she was incensed. Scanning the alleyway below her, she spotted a metal pole she could use as a serviceable weapon before she dropped off the roof. Her descent and landing accomplished without noise, Nyssa retrieved her weapon before advancing on the trio from behind and announcing her arrival.

The girl could do nothing but watch as the exotic woman appeared from behind her would be rapists and commenced her attack. First, Nyssa twirled her pipe around her body to build momentum before lashing out at the last man to speak; the pipe connecting with his head and dropping him. Keeping the pipe moving, Nyssa danced to the side and used the ends of the pole to deliver a flurry of blows to the legs, arms and body of the next man before kneeing him in the head as he collapsed in pain. The third man, the drunk, overestimated his abilities and charged at Nyssa, clearly intending to crash tackle her. Nyssa merely dodged to the side with the nimbleness of a cat before lashing out with her pole again; this time catching the drunk across the lower spine, hard. He collapsed to the concrete, his stomach contents cushion his fall somewhat. With one last twirl and flourish, Nyssa turned to examine the girl.

This close to her, Nyssa could actually see that what she thought was a girl was in fact a young adult, perhaps 20 years of age. She had short black hair and some bruising around her face. Her clothes were functional and a little ragged but her boots were new and hard wearing.

"Are you alright?" Nyssa asked as she slowly approached. The girl's eyes, previously locked on the fallen forms of her attackers shot up to look at Nyssa.

"How did you do that?" the girl asked, astonished. "Why did you do that?"

"How is easy if you know the way," Nyssa stated clearly. "As to why. No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men."

"You're new around here aren't you," the girl observed.

"No, I have not been in Starling long," Nyssa confirmed. "I am Nyssa."

"Sin," the girl replied, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her pants.

"Why are you out this late, Sin?" Nyssa asked, curious but already guessing the answer.

"Nowhere else to be," Sin stated. "No one to go home too."

"Do you have a home?" Nyssa enquired.

"I have a few places I can crash," Sin answered. Nyssa examined the girl for a moment before coming to a decision. She pulled a pen and a notepad from her jacket and scribbled an address down before tearing the piece off and handing it to Sin.

"If you want a place to stay for a while, be at that address at 11am tomorrow," Nyssa said, turning to leave. "If not, I wish you well for your future."

"Why would you help me?" Sin asked, suspicious.

"Why not?" Nyssa retorted without stopping or turning back to face Sin. Sin just stood there, staring at Nyssa's retreating form before a groan from one of the men startled her. She raced out of the alleyway and looked around; but Nyssa was nowhere to be seen.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What kept you?" Oliver asked as Nyssa entered the basement.

"Had to deal with a situation," Nyssa answered. "It was dealt with. And yes, they are alive, unfortunately."

"Killing everyone is not the solution," Oliver intoned, as he turned back to face the computers. "But anyway, I have the research on the Declan case."

"And?" Nyssa asked, moving to stand next to Oliver.

"Open and shut case. No alibi, and all the forensics pointed at him. Including the murder weapon," Oliver explained. "He was tried, convicted and sentenced."

"But…" Nyssa offered knowingly.

"But, Camille Declan worked for Jason Brodeur," Oliver said. "And Jason is on my father's list so I think that there is a good chance that Peter Declan is being framed. I don't know why yet, but if he is, then I am going to find out."

"He is to be executed in less than 48 hours, Beloved," Nyssa stated, reading the files on the screen. "That is not a lot of time."

"No, it is not," Oliver agreed as he stood. "Peter Declan is going to need a good attorney.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Nyssa waited and watched as Oliver entered Laurel's apartment. She could hear their conversation from inside but couldn't make them out as Oliver had disabled the lights. Shifting her footing a little, she suddenly felt like she was being watched. Mindful of the previous attacks on her and Oliver, Nyssa bolted upright and nocked an arrow; scanning the rooftops around her slowly. There!

On a taller building on the next block stood a figure on the corner of the roof. The distance was too far to make out a lot of details but Nyssa could tell that the figure was female, was dressed in black and the lower half of her face was covered. But what puzzled her the most was that the woman allowed her blonde hair to hang freely and billow in the night breeze. Considering what to do with this woman, Nyssa slowly relaxed her arm though she kept her arrow nocked. She was again surprised when the woman simply turned away and disappeared.

"Nyssa, I'm finished here," Oliver's voice echoed into her ear. "Meet me at the bike."

"Moving Beloved," Nyssa replied, casting a last glance up to where the blonde had been perched. Seeing nothing, Nyssa returned her arrow to her quiver before moving off across the rooftops to meet with Oliver. Things were starting to get complicated. First the assassins and now this blonde woman. What would be next?

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi everyone. I hope you all enjoyed reading Chapter 09. A couple of the reviews lately have noted that I have been perhaps neglecting Nyssa as a character. Upon rereading my work, I would have to agree with you. So I am going to try and fix that up from now on. Also, a lot of you have requested either flashbacks or side stories detailing Oliver's and Nyssa's time between Oliver leaving Lian Yu after defeating Slade and sinking the Amazo and Oliver and Nyssa returning to Starling City.**

 **Good news. I finally figured out how I am going to incorporate flashbacks. So they will be happening.**

 **Bad news. There will not be flashbacks in each chapter. I will insert them as conversations or situations come up that might jog them.**

 **Note #1: Sin is perhaps a little Out of Character but as I have never seen a pre-show Sin, I used a little creativity. Author's choice.**

 **Note #2: I am curious why some of my reviews come from Guests instead of from named accounts. Doesn't matter to be. I like them either way, just figured having an account would be easier to track what I read and get notices when they are updated.**

 **Note #3: Does anyone speak Arabic or know of a really good Phonetic Translation Program the translates to Arabic. I need to translate names for some Assassins. Thanks.**

 **As always, Please Review. I look forward to hearing what you think about Chapter 09.**


	10. The Potential To Do Good

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 10 – The Potential To Do Good**

"You have improved since I first saw you shoot, Thea," Nyssa remarked as they gathered their arrows from their targets.

"You can talk," Thea replied as she pulled her last arrow free. "You rarely miss the 10 ring now and even then, it's in the 9 ring."

"As I said, I became most proficient," Nyssa described casually. "And my lessons are coming back to me."

"I'll say," Thea commented as they walked back to their bows. "Can I ask you something Nyssa?"

"Of course you can Thea," Nyssa said as she laid her arrows onto the bench they used.

"How did you and my brother meet?" Thea asked hesitantly. Nyssa paused, considering her answer. "If you don't want to tell me, it's alright.

"No, it's not that," Nyssa said reassuringly. "Just so much has happened since then. It was three years ago."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

"What is it?" Nyssa asked as she stepped onto the bridge of the small freighter. They were headed through an island chain in the South China Sea, travelling from the Philippines to Southern China, when Nyssa was called to the bridge.

"An explosion Nyssa, off our port bow," an assassin, Hakim was his name, Nyssa remembered, answered. "I cannot make out the source as yet."

"What is our position?" Nyssa asked as she moved to look out the window. It was after midnight and the clouds had covered the moon that had been out earlier, darkening the sky.

"We are approximately 15 km off the coast of Lian Yu," Hakim replied. Nyssa considered the situation. Lian Yu was meant to be uninhabited but something had occurred that had caused a large explosion.

"Take us around the island. Locate the source of the explosion," Nyssa ordered. Hakim bowed his head before turning away to do the Heir's bidding. "I will be below."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"It was a freighter," Hakim announced as he and Nyssa examined the wreck ahead of them through binoculars. The sun had risen an hour ago allowing the assassins a much better view of the source of the previous night's explosion. "The hull states that it was called the Amazo."

"It will never be leaving Lian Yu," Nyssa declared. "That much is obvious."

"It appears that some sort of explosion tore out the bottom of the freighter amidships, sinking it," Hakim hypothesised. "What do you wish to do?"

"Anchor us out of sight of the wreck and prepare the RHIB," Nyssa ordered, setting her binoculars down. "Hakim, you will accompany Saqr, Rasha and myself ashore. We will investigate further on foot."

"As you command," Hakim said as he set down his binoculars and followed Nyssa off the bridge.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Saqr, do you see anything?" Nyssa asked as she exited the tree line. Saqr was known for his keen eyes and Nyssa had relied upon them more than once. And again, he did not disappoint.

"The freighter appears devoid of life," Saqr replied from where he stood atop a rocky outcrop. "On the beach below us are several bodies, some clearly dead."

"Check the bodies," Nyssa ordered to Hakim and Rasha. They moved off as Saqr descended. "Anything else?"

"The remnants of a large aircraft in a clearing," Saqr answered. "Several kilometers inland."

"Let us rejoin Hakim and Rasha," Nyssa said, turning to follow the path the two assassins took. "We will inspect the aircraft afterward." Saqr said nothing as he followed Nyssa down to the beach where Hakim and Rasha stood over the body of a man. Nyssa couldn't make out any details but his clothes were torn, he was wearing a green hood and his hair was shaggy, wet and unkempt.

"This one yet lives," Rasha announced as she rested the tip of her sword on his shoulder. "Though who knows for how long." Nyssa walked around the man and crouched near his head. He had an unruly beard and bruising covering most of his face but his skin lacked the pallor of a dead man.

"He is a survivor," Nyssa stated, noticing a collection of scars on his lower torso; blade and bullet wounds. She then examined his hands. "And he is an archer."

"What do you wish done with him?" Hakim asked. "He is the only survivor on the beach. And we found no tracks." Before Nyssa could reply, the body below them stirred, elicited a groan and rolled over on to his back. Bright blue eyes starred up at the four assassins, looking at each of them in turn before focusing on Nyssa.

"Who are you?" A ragged voice asked. Nyssa looked at each of her companions before looking back to the man.

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Heir to the Demon," Nyssa announced as she stood up.

"Mouthful," the man gasped out. "Don't suppose you're here to rescue me?"

"No, we're not," Nyssa proclaimed.

"Damn," the man gasped out again. His head rolled away from Nyssa followed moments later by his hand snapping out and grasping Rasha's ankle and pulling hard. Unprepared for this, Rasha couldn't prevent herself from being knocked to the ground; even as several shots rang out.

Though caught unprepared, the three other assassin's reactions were immediate as they scattered and rolled to their feet before Nyssa and Saqr both drew and released arrows at their attacker; a man of African descent. Their aim was lethal.

Recovering, they looked back to find Rasha struggling to her feet holding her arm while the man lay still, fresh blood staining the sand below him. Hakim dropped down beside him and applied pressure to the bullet wound he found in his side.

"It is bad Nyssa," Hakim stated, even as he pressed harder. "If he stays here, he dies."

"He deserves our help," Rasha proclaimed as Saqr bandaged her wound.

"Nyssa," a voice crackled from the radio that Nyssa carried. Retrieving it, pressed the transmit button.

"Yes?" she asked.

"A helicopter approaches," the voice announced. "We must go."

"We will be return immediately," Nyssa agreed, lowering the radio. "Bind his wounds as best you can. We will treat him onboard."

"As you command," Hakim replied as Saqr dropped down opposite him. Together, they bandaged the man as best they could given what supplies they had. As they finished, he man regained consciousness, groaning loudly as they moved his body. "What is your name?" Hakim asked.

"Oliver," the man, Oliver answered through teeth gritted in pain as consciousness fled from him once again. "Oliver Queen."

 _ **#Present#**_

"Wow," Thea said in astonishment. "That's not cool at all. I thought it would at least be something resembling heroic. Rescuing you from the water or something," Thea said disappointedly. "Stumbling across each other while walking along the beach, that sounds kinda lame."

"It is what happened though," Nyssa stated as she looked down at her watch, noting the time. "Forgive me Thea but I must go. I have to see a friend before lunch. I will meet you at Oliver's Office at 1pm."

"I can't wait," Thea said excitedly. "We can check out all the convertibles. I need to pick which one I want for my birthday."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You can come in Zayda," Nyssa said from her position on the couch. She had been waiting for perhaps 15 minutes before she had heard the girl, Sin, approaching the apartment. She had paused outside the door and Nyssa wondered if she was going run but was reassured when Sin knocked on the door. "It is unlocked."

"Hey Nyssa," Sin greeted the woman that rescued her as she entered the apartment, closing the door behind her. "You know, you should keep that door locked in this neighbourhood. Safer that way."

"I will remember that," Nyssa noted, gesturing for Sin to sit. "Please, sit."

"Why am I here?" Sin asked as she sat in the lounge chair opposite Nyssa, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

"Why do you think you are here?" Nyssa countered, wanting to get a better understanding of Sin. "Why did you come?"

"A girl in my position doesn't always have a lot of options. She has to take a chance now and then," Sin justified, standing back up. "And I don't know why I am here. Maybe I'll just go and save us both the trouble."

"Sit down Zayda," Nyssa ordered, her voice taking on a forceful tone. Sin stared Nyssa for a moment before feeling compelled to do as she was told. She sat back down. "Better."

"So you say," Sin challenged.

"I asked you here because I see something in you Zayda. Something that most people have to one degree of another but few ever tap into and use," Nyssa explained. At Sin's blank expression, she continued. "You have potential. A great deal of potential."

"Mean's nothing when you live in the Glades," Sin declared.

"Where one lives, where one came from, what one did before," Nyssa said calmly. "That all means nothing. It is what we do when opportunities arise in front of us that matters."

"And is that what this is?" Sin asked, gesturing her arms at the apartment.

"It is," Nyssa agreed.

"So what's the deal?" Sin enquired, she was in a rough situation currently but not so rough that she didn't want the details; she wasn't stupid by any means.

"The deal, as you put it, it simple," Nyssa stated. "This apartment is yours, so long as you earn it. No drugs, you keep your consumption of alcohol to a minimum and you maintain a job."

"Jobs don't come easy in the Glades," Sin said, considering what Nyssa was offering. "And everywhere else turns you away once they hear you come from the Glades."

"Leave that to me, Zayda. I will take care of it," Nyssa assured her young friend. "Do you have any more questions? Or do we have an agreement?"

"Just one question," Sin replied. "What does that word, Zayda, mean? Nothing bad I hope."

"No, it is nothing bad," Nyssa confirmed. "It is an Arabic name. It means fortunate, or prosperous."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Good day Felicity, and how are you?" Nyssa said as she appeared at the door of Felicity's workspace. Felicity's head shot up at the sound of Nyssa's voice, still not used to her friend being able to waltz into her place of work.

"Ah, hi Nyssa," Felicity exclaimed. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you," Nyssa replied happily. "I was just on my way to see Oliver and thought I would say hello."

"What a coincidence, I am on my way to see Oliver as well," Felicity said as she stood up from behind her desk. She picked up a stack of folders and headed for her door; Nyssa falling easily into step beside her. They exited into the hallway in time to see Moira and Walter exiting his office.

"Hello Moira, Walter. How are you both?" Nyssa called in greeting.

"We are fine Nyssa," Moira replied steadily, too steadily for Nyssa's liking. "I didn't realise you knew anyone here at the company."

"Miss Smoak, wasn't it?" Walter asked. "Oliver's Technical Advisor."

"That is correct Mr Steele, Mrs Queen," Felicity answered shakily. It was obvious to Nyssa that Felicity was unused to dealing with those in positions of great power. "I am helping your son understand technology," she explained. "Not that he doesn't understand it because he does. It is the more complicated..."

"What she means, is that after our time away, Oliver needs a little help to catch up with how much the world has changed," Nyssa interjected, rescuing her friend from further embarrassing herself.

"And that is nothing to be ashamed of," Walter proclaimed. "I would be more worried if he tried to do his job without knowing everything that he might need to know. And with that, we must go. I have already caused us to be late enough. Ladies."

"Enjoy your meal," Nyssa offered. Moira smiled slightly in return before she and Walter disappeared into the elevator. "Shall we?"

"Yes please," Felicity answered, still trying to get over her horror. She decided to change the subject. "So how are you finding Starling City?"

"It is, quite different, to what I am used too," Nyssa described slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"It is unique," Felicity agreed. "And yet I still choose to live here."

"Speaking of living," Nyssa began. "Oliver and I are considering buying an apartment here. Would you be interested in joining me while I hunt for one?"

"Apartment hunting," Felicity stammered. She wasn't used to people, even what friends she had, asking her for help in non tech related situations. "I guess I can help you. But I don't know what help I can be. I'm not exactly a decorating guru or anything."

"You are my friend," Nyssa stated with finality. "That is enough."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So are you going to tell me what car you bought?" Oliver asked as they got out of the car that Rob had used to drive them into Starling in.

"No, I am not," Nyssa stated with a warm smile. "It is a surprise."

"Given that Thea went with, I am almost assuming she talked you into a convertible," Oliver said, returning his wife's smile. They walked towards the door of the restaurant, allowing Rob to take the lead and 'protect' them.

"Now Oliver, when has anyone ever talked me into doing anything that I do not want to do?" Nyssa wondered, knowing the answer.

"Never," Oliver chuckled as they walked through the door after Rob, their eyes scanning the inside of the Big Belly Burger.

"Area is secure, sir," Rob stated professionally.

"Thank you very much, Rob," Oliver replied curtly as he stepped into the restaurant fully and headed towards where Diggle was seated; Nyssa close behind him. He saw that Carly had apparently delivered some food to Diggle and decided to introduce himself. "Hello, Diggle's sister-in-law Carly," he said warmly, offering his hand. "I am Oliver Queen and this is my fiancé Nyssa."

"I know who you are Mr Queen," Carly replied darkly, holding his hand for a curt shake.

"No, you really don't," Diggle interjected as Carly walked off. Oliver and Nyssa stood before Diggle for a moment before taking a seat on the bench opposite him.

"Good evening Mr Diggle," Nyssa greeted her husband's former bodyguard. "How is the shoulder?"

"It's fine," Diggle answered emotionlessly. He didn't know what they wanted or why they were here.

"We noticed that there was a distinct lack of police vehicles waiting for us today," Oliver noted casually. "I knew you wouldn't drop a dime on us."

"Have you considered our offer, Mr Diggle," Nyssa asked.

"An offer?" Dig scoffed. "That is one way to describe it. You are both insane."

"Perhaps I am," Oliver observed sardonically. "God knows, I have every right to be given what I have seen and done. But this," Oliver said, pointing at the table between them. "This is a chance to do good. The kind of good that we believe compelled you to join the military."

"Please," John countered. "I don't know about you Nyssa, but Oliver, you were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth. You think being on an island for 5 years with no room service gives you the right to judge me?"

"No, it doesn't," Nyssa responded. "But it is what we believe and given that you have not notified the authorities, it is a well-founded belief."

"Believe me, I'm considering it," Dig threatened coldly.

"That would be, unwise," Nyssa pointed out, her voice turning icy.

"We didn't come here to threaten John," Oliver pointed out, placing a small, faded notebook onto the table. Diggle picked it up and flicked casually through the pages, seeing it contained a list of names. "This book was my father's. I found it when I buried him." Diggle's eyes shot up at this new information.

"I thought you said that you father died when his boat sank," Diggle asked, confused. "You were the only survivor."

"He and I, along with one of the crew; we made it to one of the life rafts. But there wasn't enough supplies for all of us, so he shot the other man and then himself in the head, right in front of me," he said to an astonished and shocked Diggle.

"An as much as Oliver believes that Robert did that to give his son the best chance to survive," Nyssa continued. "We also believe that he did it so as to atone for his sins."

"That notebook contains a list of names of everyone who as benefitted by hurting others," Oliver revealed sternly, his voice hardening. "It is time they repaid the debt they owe."

"And you two are the collectors?" Diggle asked.

"If not us, then who?" Oliver questioned. "As I said when you woke up. Starling City is dying. We need act now before it dies completely."

"So now you are doctors too?" Diggle asked derisively.

"I need to right the wrongs done to this city by my family," Oliver pleaded softly. "Just as I am offering the opportunity to correct the wrongs done to yours."

"Oliver," John said, leaning forward, his attention squarely focused on the man across from him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your brother's killer," Oliver stated before being angrily cut off.

"Leave Andy out of this!" Diggle demanded.

"The police never caught him. His bullets were laced with curare. That is a very particular M.O," Oliver observed, looking John in the eye. "Only one man has it. His name is Floyd Lawton and I put an arrow in his eye seconds after he shot you."

"Are you telling me that you took down my brother's killer?" Diggle asked in clear disbelief.

"What Oliver is saying... what we are offering, is a chance to help other people, and their families," Nyssa said earnestly.

"I remember a time when people in this city helped each other. They can't do that anymore because a collection of people," Oliver remarked, pausing to choose his words. "People like my own father, see nothing wrong with taking everything then can from those around them and raising themselves up above everyone else," he said animatedly as Diggle sat back to consider what he was hearing. "It needs to stop and if neither the cops nor the courts are going to, then Nyssa and I will. Before others decide to take action."

"Our hope, Mr Diggle, is that you will join us," Nyssa declared as Oliver picked up the notebook and stood.

"I'm going to the washroom, Rob," Oliver said, holding his hand up to his approaching bodyguard. Rob stood stock-still next to Diggle as Oliver disappeared into the back of the restaurant. After a moment, Diggle looked up at the bodyguard.

"Oh that boy's long gone, man," Diggle said, waving his hand in the air. Rob looked up in dismay before heading for the washrooms. Neither of them noticed the smile on Nyssa's face; a smile she quickly schooled.

"You have an opportunity and a decision before you, John Diggle," Nyssa said as she stood up from the bench. "I would consider my options both wisely, and carefully." Without waiting for a reply, Nyssa walked out the front door.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Do you think he will join us?" Nyssa asked as she and Oliver walked down the path towards the mansion. They had had a busy night meeting Laurel, who directed them to a Matt Istook, who directed them to his office to retrieve a file which they then delivered to Laurel. Nyssa was tired from all the back and forth and ready for some sleep.

"I don't know," Oliver admitted, his uncertainty clearly obvious. "I hope he does. We could use his local knowledge. And his skillset."

"I agree. And as he was becoming suspicious of us, it was either kill him or recruit," Nyssa said. "And I was loathe to kill him as he had not wronged us. His being wounded unfortunately required us to accelerate our plans."

"Who knows, perhaps it will be a good thing that he join us sooner rather than later," Oliver pointed out.

"You speak of these assassins that have attacked us," Nyssa said. "The ones wearing the red viper."

"We do not know who they swear allegiance too and that concerns me," Oliver explained. "I also am concerned about the blonde woman that you saw. She is an unknown to us and we will need to be prepared in case she decides to make a move."

"Let her, husband," Nyssa proclaimed. "I will educate her on why I am Warith al Ghul."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Oliver declared as they walked up the steps and entered the mansion.

"Ollie! Has Nyssa told you?" Thea asked excitedly as she bounded down the stairs to join the two.

"Told me what?" Oliver wondered cheerfully.

"What kind of car she bought," Thea clarified. "It is wicked!"

"No, she hasn't told me what it is yet," Oliver stated before getting a conspiratorial look on his face. "You could tell me though."

"Nope, these lips are sealed," Thea declared adamantly. "You should have seen her. The sales guy was like 'are you sure you want that car ma'am. Are you sure you can afford it?' And Nyssa was all 'have it ready by tomorrow morning I'm buying it outright.' It was awesome!"

"Is that right?" Oliver questioned, happy that his sister was happy. "Where was this again?"

"Nice try big brother," Thea said as she turned away. "But you are just going to have to wait and see."

"Worth a shot," Oliver said as he watched Thea climb the stairs. "Good night Thea."

"Night Ollie, Nyssa," Thea called back down.

"Good night Thea," Nyssa replied as Thea disappeared from sight.

"She seems much happier," Oliver observed as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I think she is happier," Nyssa agreed. "And without chemical intervention too."

"Then it is the best kind," Oliver noted as they heard a car pull up outside.

"It would seem that your body guard as finally caught up with you," Nyssa pointed out as she heard footsteps. They both turned to face the door as it opened to reveal an exhausted Rob entering, his jacket over his arm and defeat etched into his face.

"Rob," Oliver greeted his bodyguard. "You gotta keep up."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well that is Chapter 10 everyone. Double figures. Yay me. Hope everyone likes it. First flashback appeared as well. Hope that didn't disappoint anyone. Let me know either way.**

 **Quick question to everyone. What car do you all think Nyssa bought? I already know what it is but what does everyone else think it is? Remember, it is late 2012.**

 **As always, please leave me a review.**


	11. Justice At The Prison

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 11 – Justice At The Prison**

"Good morning Felicity, and how are you this morning?" Oliver asked as he entered his office. Felicity was already in there, laying out a few folders and setting up a projector she would need to show information about several technologies that could be beneficial to Queen Consolidated. Truth be told, she was actually starting to enjoy her new position. Especially as it was away from her previous supervisor, as he liked to be called.

"Good morning Oliver," Felicity replied to her boss. He was still attired in the jeans and leather jacket that he wore when he rode his bike to the office. She had heard that Mr Steele had offered to carpool with him each day but Nyssa had said that Oliver liked his independence. "How was your ride this morning? On your bike."

"It was quite enjoyable, thank you," Oliver replied, not commenting on Felicity's unintentional double entendre. He actually rather liked them as they could brighten up an otherwise boring day. "Has Walter been in yet?"

"No, I haven't seen Mr Steele as of yet," Felicity answered as she adjusted the projector. "Perhaps he has not arrived yet?"

"He left before Nyssa and I did, though Thea was with him," Oliver said thoughtfully. Felicity looked up just in time to see something catch Oliver's eye. "Never mind, here he comes."

"Good morning again Oliver," Walter called as he entered Oliver's office. "I trust the trip was enjoyable."

"Always is, Walter. Always is," Oliver remarked. "I take it Thea didn't accompany you upstairs."

"No, she said something about meeting Nyssa in a coffee shop across the street," Walter replied, as he set done the file folder he had been carrying.

"Probably the same one that she mentioned meeting Felicity at on her first trip into Starling," Oliver noted calmly.

"Possibly," Walter agreed, before turning to look at Felicity. "And how are you this morning Miss Smoak? Are you enjoying your new job?"

"I am quite well Mr Steele. Thank you for asking," Felicity responded, looking up at the CEO. "And I am enjoying this job more than I thought I would do."

"Excellent," Walter said before turning back to Oliver. "So, has Nyssa told you what kind of car she bought?"

"Does everyone know that but me?" Oliver wondered out loud.

"I don't," Felicity chirped. "But I haven't seen Nyssa for her to tell me."

"Well I'm sure she will tell you when she sees you," Oliver said. "But no, she hasn't told me."

"Well, from what I understand it is quite the car," Walter commented with a smile. "Thea couldn't stop talking about it."

"Of course she couldn't" Oliver groaned. He walked over to a disguised cupboard and pulled out one of several suit bags from within. "Give me, 5 minutes to change and we'll get started," Oliver said before departing the office. Walter almost shook his head at Oliver's behaviour but he also couldn't quite find fault in it. He had been at Queen Consolidated on time, every day that he was supposed to be and had even stayed back on his half days when he did not have any business for his club that required him to leave. If riding his motorcycle to work and then getting changed was a concession for this, Walter was happy to say nothing.

"Miss Smoak," Walter called, drawing Felicity's attention once Oliver had been gone a minute. "I know you are quite busy with work for Oliver but I wonder if I could impose on you a little."

"I am assuming that this is something you would rather not be discussed with Oliver around," Felicity said calmly. "Given that you waited for Oliver to leave."

"You would be correct," he replied as he picked up the folder he had brought into the office and held it out for Felicity to take. "This contains information regarding a variance of $2.6 million dollars from an apparently failed investment 3 years ago. It was authorised by my wife Moira."

"Mrs Queen. Oliver's mother," Felicity noted as she skimmed the file.

"Yes," Walter confirmed. "I was hoping you would look into it for me and perhaps find out some of the details regarding the transaction."

"Find out…" Felicity began, looking at Walter over her glasses.

"Dig up, discreetly," he stated, giving Felicity a look. "I believe you are quite skilled in that regard.

"I'll see what I can, find out," Felicity said, stashing the folder into one of the projector bag just as Oliver stepped back into his office, looking every inch the businessman.

"Shall we begin?" he asked.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Oliver is going to freak when he sees this!" Thea exclaimed as she ran her hand along the side of the car.

"You don't think he will like it?" Nyssa asked from across the car. She had been to several dealerships and seen many cars that looked nice but none of them had been what she was looking for. And then she came to this dealership.

"Trust me, he is going to love it," Thea promised. "But I still think you should have bought the convertible instead." Before Nyssa commented further, she heard the manager approaching.

"I assume everything is in order, Miss Raatko?" he asked carefully. The looks he had received from the raven haired beauty before him were still making his skin crawl, and not in a pleasant way.

"I don't know, Mr Sywood," Nyssa said, turning to face the manager. "Are they?"

"I can assure you, Miss Raatko," Sywood replied, stumbling over his words. "Everything has been prepared as contracted."

"Then I do not foresee any issues," Nyssa stated calmly. She was aware of the feelings her very presence could cause if she wanted it too, and sometimes it even proved useful. "Shall we conclude our business then?" Sywood said nothing in reply, merely gesturing towards his office where they would complete the last of the paperwork and transfer the remaining funds. Less than 30 minutes later, Nyssa and Thea drove out of the lot; Nyssa the happy owner of a brand new Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 the colour of midnight.

"So, how did you end up falling for my brother?" Thea asked as they travelled along. "That must be some story."

"It is, some story, as you say," Nyssa replied, glancing at her sister in law before looking back to the road. "And quite lengthy."

"So spill," Thea urged. She wanted to know how her brother and Nyssa got together on a deserted island.

"Another time, Thea," Nyssa said. "And your brother should be with us. It is as much his tale as it is mine."

"Now I really have to hear the story," Thea declared adamantly.

"You will. I promise," Nyssa responded.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What has happened?" Nyssa questioned as Oliver returned to the Foundry.

"Laurel went to court today. Tried to get a stay of execution," Oliver explained as he typed at the computer. "She failed."

"Then Peter Declan is to die," Nyssa observed calmly. "Unfortunate."

"Not yet," Oliver declared sincerely, standing up from the computer. "There is still time to acquire the signed confession from Jason Brodeur that would save Declan."

"And that is where you are headed," Nyssa noted, moving to the container that held her armour. "I will join you."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Infiltrating Jason Brodeur's building was child's play to the two master assassins. Witness to this was the owner of the building being held at arrow point in his own office as both Oliver and Nyssa confronted him.

"What do you want from me?" Jason asked, terrified by the pair of archers. News reports had said there was a vigilante archer out there targeting the rich but not that he had a partner. And now they were both here.

"You will confess that you conspired to kill Camille Declan and have her death blamed on her husband," Oliver growled out, his bow steady as a rock.

"So I take his place in prison?" Peter asked. "Not happening."

"A confession will prevent your death," Nyssa reasoned. "By either the law's hand, or ours."

"Except, if you kill me then you don't get your confession. And if I don't confess, then I won't be facing the death penalty," Brodeur realised, his voice growing in confidence at this. "Admit it, you need me to exonerate Peter Declan."

"That is true," Nyssa admitted; it was true after all.

"You could always try and force me to sign a confession but…" Brodeur's boasting was stopped by Nyssa's arrow pinning his hand to the wall behind him.

"That would now be difficult," Nyssa remarked casually as she drew another arrow. "And painful." Further conversation was stalled by the ringing of Brodeur's phone. Glancing at each other, Oliver moved over and pulled it out of his jacket pocket.

"Just answer it," Oliver threatened as he answered the call and held it up.

"What?" Brodeur questioned, his voice laced with pain, anger and frustration.

"It's Ankov," the voice on the other side said. "It's all set to go down in one hour. Lance is already on her way to Iron Heights." The phone disconnected and Oliver threw the phone at the wall, its impact echoing through the quiet room.

"What is happening in an hour?" he snarled. "WHAT?"

"Let's just say, that Iron Heights Prison is about to have a riot. With some unfortunately casualties," Brodeur replied. He never saw Oliver's arm moved as he swung his bow around.

"We have to get to Iron Heights," Oliver said.

"It is unlikely that we will be able to enter the prison completely unseen with such haste," Nyssa pointed out. "Do you have a plan for concealing yourself?"

"Steal a guard's uniform probably," Oliver said as they began their exit of the building.

"Not very subtle," Nyssa noted as they breathed in the night air from the roof.

"I didn't plan for this Nyssa," Oliver said in frustration, lowering his mask. "Laurel was just supposed to work the legal side while I did the dirty work. And now she is in harm's way because of it."

"Might I suggest you call Detective Lance?" Nyssa offered calmly as she dropped her veil. She knew her husband well and when he became frustrated, his ability to think clearly and concisely faltered despite all of his training and experience. It was part of the reason she loved him' despite all the efforts of the League, Oliver retained his emotions; he was not just another weapon of her father's.

"So I can apologise for causing the death of both his daughters," Oliver sniped.

"I was thinking rather that he can get into the prison faster then we could," Nyssa explained calmly. "If he can get Laurel and Declan outside, we can protect them from the guard towers."

"I love you," Oliver declared, instantly calming as he assessed his wife's plan in his head; finding no fault in in it, as expected. He kissed her firmly before pulling his phone from his pocket. Switching modes, he dialed the detective.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Hello," Quentin Lance said as he answered his phone.

"Good evening Detective Lance," an electronically distorted voice replied.

"Who is this?" Lance questioned. "I don't have time for prank callers."

"How is the hand Detective?" The voice asked. "I hope it was not injured by my relieving you of your weapon on the docks."

"You," Lance snarled, realising to whom he was speaking. "You stay away from my daughter. Or so help me..."

"Save your threats Detective. They mean nothing to me," The distorted voice, no, the vigilante said. "It is about Laurel Lance that I am contacting you. She is in danger."

"Only because you went to her in the first place," Lance growled angrily.

"Allow your anger to cloud your judgement at some other time, Detective. You need to get to Iron Heights Prison," the vigilante told him.

"Why is that?" Lance demanded, his anger simmering.

"Because Jason Brodeur has organised a riot to occur tonight so that one of his men can sneak into the prison and kill Peter Declan, and your daughter," the vigilante explained. "I need your help to save both their lives."

"I'll call the prison and warn them while I'm on my way there," Lance advised, already in motion. "Where will you be?"

"Nice try Detective," the vigilante said. Lance swore he could almost hear him laughing. "I will be close by. If you cannot get them both out of the prison before the riot starts then get them outside. I will be able to assist you from there."

"Whatever you say," Lance said as he hung up. Pocketing his phone and grabbing his service weapon, he left his apartment in a rush, his door slamming shut behind him.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Lance is on his way," Oliver said as he tucked his phone back away.

"That will make things easier for us," Nyssa replied. They moved to descend from the roof when Nyssa's phone started to ring. Staring at it in surprise for a moment, Nyssa answered it. "Hello."

"Nyssa! Thank god," Sin's voice echoed from the phone loud enough for Oliver to hear it. It was full of fear.

"Sin? What is wrong Zayda?" Nyssa questioned hurriedly in concern; Oliver raising an eyebrow at the name she called Sin.

"One of those guys from the other night. He came looking for me and he brought some friends," Sin explained hastily. "I was on my way back to your place when they found me. I'm in trouble."

"Run," Nyssa ordered immediately. "If you cannot make it back, run and keep running. I will find you."

"You promise?" Sin asked softly.

"I give you my word, Zayda," Nyssa promised, surprising Oliver again. Nyssa rarely promised anything. "Now run."

"Go," Oliver stated when Nyssa turned to look at him. "I can handle the prison. Save your friend."

"Thank you beloved," Nyssa said before leaning in for a quick kiss. Breaking it, the two of them stepped off the roof into gravity's embrace.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I've been here before," Declan said to Laurel. "These lawyers, all holding out little nuggets of hope."

"Laurel!" Quentin called as he entered the room, racing over to his daughter.

"Dad!" Laurel exclaimed just as the lights went out and alarms started ringing. The guard listened to the reports coming across his radio as shouting could be heard in the distance.

"The warden's setting up a perimeter in 'C' Block," he announced as he backed towards the door. "Stay here." Before Quentin could say anything to the contrary, the guard had raced out the door.

"Dammit," Quentin said as he moved to the doorway. Looking out, he saw prisoners in the hallway, taking out the guards as they approached. "We gotta go."

"What?" Laurel asked, not quite understanding what was happening. First her father showing up, then the alarms and then the guard running off. "What's happening?"

"I'll explain later," Quentin said, turning to his daughter. "Just trust me. We all have to leave this room. We need to get out of the prison or get outside, either one. If we stay here, we are all dead." Quickly absorbing the new information, she gestured at Declan and the two of them left the room after Quentin.

They raced down the hallway and turned into another only to run into a group of prisoners beating a guard unconscious. They look up at the new arrivals and recognition dawned on them.

"There's Lance!" One of them called and the Laurel, her father and Declan turned and ran the other away, the group of escaped prisoners following close behind them.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Come on, where are you?" Oliver asked himself from his perch on top of the guard tower. The guard that should have been manning this tower was notably absent when he arrived and Oliver made a note to check on this at a later date. He could hear the sounds of the riot inside the prison but as yet had not seen either of the Lance's or Declan outside.

He was just about to reconsider his plan of not entering the prison when one of the doors to the building closest to him slammed open as the aforementioned trio exit at a run, a motley collection of prisoners exiting after them and continuing their pursuit across the exercise yard. Time to go to work.

Drawing and nocking smoothly, Oliver began to launch arrows into the prisoners but they largely ignored those falling and continued onwards. As the Lances and Declan came to the end of the exercise yard and realised they were trapped, Oliver nocked a cable arrow and launched it across the open space. As soon as it was anchored, he used it as a zip line and descended into the yard. Releasing over the encircling horde, Oliver dropped onto the prisoners and set to removing them as threat.

None of the prisoners were seasoned fighters and Oliver was presented with little challenge as they realised he was among them. Holding his bow in his right hand, he used it as a quarterstaff and swung it with precision; a prisoner being removed from the engagement each time. Seeing Detective Lance in trouble, he threw a pair of flechettes into the backs of the two prisoners engaging him before his eyes went in search of Laurel. He found her being straddled by a large man, his hands wrapped tightly around her neck.

Seeing red, Oliver ran at the man, firing an arrow into his shoulder right before he kicked him off Laurel. Hearing her gasping for air, Oliver refocused on the man he now recognised as Ankov, Brodeur's bodyguard. Switching his body back to his right hand again, he descended on Ankov with a fury he hadn't felt in a long time. His arms and legs executed a combination of attacks long burned into memory and Ankov could do naught but try to resist the ever increasing wave of pain that descended upon him, soon collapsing to his knees.

Oliver dropped his bow and moved to stand behind the now kneeling Ankov, drawing his knife as he did so. His empty hand grasped Ankov's hair and he tilted his head back.

"Ankov, you have failed this city!" Oliver announced, his voice distorted electronically but his words clear, before drawing his blade across Ankov's exposed throat, opening it to the cold, night air. Blood flowed down the front Ankov as Oliver kicked the body into the dust. Kneeling, he wiped his blade clean and retrieved his bow before standing to look into the horrified faces of Detective Lance, Laurel and Peter Declan. "Justice," was all Oliver said as he sheathed his knife.

Detective Lance was unable to find words to reply to the callous act he had just witnessed. Before anyone was able to say anything, the vigilante ran towards the closest building and nimbly scaled it, several shots impacting the wall around him as he climbed and disappeared onto the roof and the darkness.

Turning to find the source of the gunfire, Lance found a combined group of riot and regular guards entering the yard to secure the prisoners. Happy everything was over, he ran to his daughter and wordlessly embraced her.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Nyssa was worried. She couldn't find Sin anywhere. The apartment was empty, as was the surrounding area. She had begun an ever widening circular search pattern, looking for the wayward girl when she got the feeling she was being watched again. Stopping, she heard a noise and lunged to the side just in time to avoid a blow to the head. Regaining her footing, she turned see the blonde woman from the other night standing there, a metal bow staff held in her hands.

"I warn you now, leave," Nyssa said as she rested her right hand on the pommel of her sword. "I do not know who you are, therefore I have no quarrel with you. Depart."

The blonde did not utter a sound as he staff swung out. Nyssa ducked beneath it, drew her sword and rose to attack. The blonde pivoted away, her hair flailing about as she split her bow staff in half. The two woman exchanged blows between sword, bow and staff; each equally matched to the other in the pace and strength of their attacks. Nyssa managed to sweep the legs out from under blonde with her bow even as the blonde struck Nyssa a glancing blow to the side of the head.

Nyssa backed away to clear her head even as the blonde acrobatically kicked herself up to her feet. Staring a Nyssa for a moment, the blonde suddenly ran in the other direction. Nyssa, angry that she had been struck and wanting answers, gave chase.

Her pursuit of the blonde took her across several rooftops as the blonde showcased her athletic abilities to the full, though Nyssa was slowly gaining on her thanks to her experience. The blonde disappeared around a corner for a moment and Nyssa lost sight of her but redoubled her efforts so as not to lose her. The last thing she expected when she rounded the corner was to see the blonde standing there, waiting for her. Sliding to a stop, Nyssa didn't see the tripwire until it was too late. Lunging back at the last second, she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

From at least 4 points around her, intense light and sound erupted, disorientating her and causing her to stumble around blindly. Bumping into something, she slumped to the ground as her senses were overwhelmed. Her mind registered a slight pain in the skin near her neck and the last thing she remembered seeing as her eyes became droopy was the blonde woman standing before her, her reassembled bow staff held in her right hand, tucked under her arm.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well that was Chapter 11. Hope that made sense to everyone. Hopefully there weren't too many errors in it as I kind of rushed the read through so as to get it out on time. I will be going back to check it all so if you see any errors, PM me. Hope everyone enjoyed it otherwise.**

 **Title for Chapter 12 is 'Between A Sharp Point And A Hard Place.' I let everyone think what they will about that one.**

 **As always, please leave a review.**


	12. Between A Sharp Point And A Hard Place

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 12 – Between Sharp Point And A Hard Place**

"Good, you're awake" a voice said as Nyssa slowly awoke. Her mind was still fogged and her movements stilted as she slowly sat up. "I was beginning to think that you would be unconscious all night."

"Where am I?" Nyssa asked as she looked around, trying to focus her eyes. It looked like some sort of warehouse but she couldn't be sure; her eyes wouldn't focus properly and the lighting around her was very bright, causing her to shut her eyes again.

"The effects of the tranquiliser should wear off in the next half hour or so," the voice, Nyssa determined it was a female's voice, said. "By that time, your husband should be well on his way here." Nyssa's eyes shot open at this and she jumped to her feet, both her eyes and body objecting to the sudden light and movement but Nyssa ignored it.

She was in a cage, Nyssa discovered, centred in a large open area with numerous powerful lights focused on her, shrouding everything past them in darkness. Searching the darkness slowly and carefully, Nyssa picked out a shadow that was not one of the walls; it was standing just outside the lights near a pair of tables with unidentifiable equipment laid out on them.

"Where am I?" Nyssa asked again, staring at the shadow.

"A warehouse on the outskirts of Starling City, Miss Raatko," the shadow answered in a clipped tone. "Easy enough for your husband to find. Especially as I just texted him the address."

"I'm not married yet," Nyssa responded. "Don't you read the newspapers?"

"Spare me, Miss Raatko. Or is it Mrs Queen?" the shadow asked. Nyssa swore she could hear the smirk the woman was wearing. "Or perhaps you prefer Miss al Ghul?" At Nyssa's silence, she continued. "I see I now have your attention."

"Unquestionably," Nyssa stated, her voice hardening in just one word.

"Excellent," the shadow announced. "Now we just have to wait for your husband to join us."

"Why would Oliver come here?" Nyssa questioned, wondering how much this woman actually knew. "Why would he not just contact the police?"

"Oh, Oliver Queen probably wouldn't," the shadow agreed. "But Al Sah-him, he would come himself. As he has before."

"Then I promise you this," Nyssa said, dropping all pretence. This woman obviously knew much about them. "You won't like it when he arrives. Believe me, I have witnessed what he will do."

"Oh, I have seen the images, Miss Raatko. And I cannot wait for his arrival," the shadow declared, stepping into the light to reveal an African American woman in a crisp skirt suit "In fact, I have been waiting to meet him for almost 4 years."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Oliver was worried. Nyssa wasn't answering her phone and she had yet to return to the Foundry. Not being very good at sitting still and waiting patiently, even after years of practice, Oliver grabbed his bow and headed out to find her; deciding to start at Sin's apartment.

The ride over passed quickly as Oliver wove through traffic, concealing his bike in an alleyway a block from the apartment. Climbing up, Oliver made is way along the rooftops, careful to remain unseen. Seeing no signs of Nyssa, though not expecting to find a trail, he approached the last rooftop edge that would give him a view of the apartment. A shadow shifted to his left and Oliver had an arrow nocked and aimed in the blink of an eye.

"Show yourself," Oliver demanded, his arm steady. "Slowly."

"As you command," the shadow replied as he stepped forward, his hands held out from his body. Oliver noticed the compound bow held in his left hand as the shadow stepped more into the light, revealing the assassin's garb he was wearing. "It is good to see you again, Al Sah-him."

"Saqr," Oliver said, recognising the voice and lowering his bow. "What are you doing here?"

"Ra's al Ghul," Saqr replied. It was the only answer needed.

"We'll discuss why you are in Starling City later," Oliver said. "I meant, what you are doing here?" he asked, gesturing at the rooftop around them.

"I was commanded to report my arrival to either you or Nyssa. My path to your sanctuary took me past Nyssa's safe house, so I decided to check if she was there," Saqr explained. "My arrival coincided with the arrival of a teenage girl being pursued by 4 men. I was surprised when she pulled a set of keys and attempted to access Nyssa's apartment. When she managed to unlock the apartment, I was very surprised."

"What happened to her?" Oliver asked quickly, knowing that wherever Nyssa was, she would be worried for Sin. "She is important to Nyssa."

"I assumed that," Saqr said. "She did not have a chance to enter the apartment before the men arrived. They hit her twice before throwing her to the ground. Observing that their intentions were less than honourable, I intervened."

"How many are dead?" Oliver asked, somewhat dreading the answer though only because of the mess that would need to be cleaned up.

"None," Saqr revealed calmly. "Though 2 will never walk again and none of them will ever bother a woman again."

"Good," Oliver declared. "What happened to the girl?"

"She retreated into the apartment and locked the door. I heard her trying to call Nyssa so I decided to wait for her arrival. She has yet to arrive."

"She is missing," Oliver stated, his unhappiness and anger evident. "The last I saw of her, she was heading here to assist the girl while I dealt with another issue. I have yet to hear from her."

"I saw no signs of a struggle during my travels this night," Saqr said, trying to reassure his friend. "Fear not, Nyssa is quite capable."

"I don't doubt her capability. Never that," Oliver said, exhaling. "But enough ants can fell even a tigress." Saqr was about to reply when Oliver's phone beeped. Checking it, Oliver couldn't prevent the roar of anger that escaped his lips as he dropped his phone, lest he crush it. Retrieving the phone, Saqr saw what had invoked so much anger in Al Sah-him.

He had received a message that showed an image of Nyssa locked in a cage with text beneath it that read: **212** **Waterhen** **Road. No One Dies Or Nyssa Joins Them.**

Saqr was shocked. They had locked Nyssa, the wife of Al Sah-him in a cage and then told him where to find her. No one had done such a thing since his master's great enemy had managed to subdue her 2 years ago. The death and destruction wrought on that occasion was still whispered about in the hallways of Nanda Parbat.

"Saqr," Al Sah-him said, his voice full or malice and rage yet still tightly controlled. "My phone." Saqr quickly handed the phone back and watched him make a call. "Namir, gather all those available and meet me two blocks north of 212 Waterhen Road. One hour," Al Sah-him commanded before he hung up. "Saqr, scout the address then meet us where I commanded. I have to change."

"As you command," Saqr replied though Al Sah-him was already walking away, fading into the night. Saqr whispered a short prayer for those that had angered Al Sah-him by stealing his wife before he too faded away.

Neither of them noticed that they had been watched by a single figure in the apartment below them. A figure who now had many questions and couldn't wait to ask them.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You have never worked with Al Sah-him?" Namir asked the assassin beside him.

"No," she replied, once again looking around. "But I have heard stories."

"We have all heard stories of Al Sah-him," Namir commented. "The truth can be far different."

"Why have we been summoned here?" She wondered.

"Our place is not to ask questions. It is to do as we are bid," Namir reminded the female assassin as his eyes picked out movement. "And we will find out soon enough." The female had no time to respond as Saqr jumped onto the roof from the neighbouring building and slowly approached the two waiting assassins. "Saqr, it has been many months since we last saw each other."

"Indeed it has, Namir," Saqr replied as he joined the two of them. "Your presence is missed in Nanda Parbat."

"I doubt that," Namir said. "Most never know I am there until I want them too."

"True," Saqr agreed. Namir's ability to remain unseen was well known. Rumour had it that Ra's al Ghul himself would test his abilities against the short assassin. "He has not arrived?"

"We have not seen him," Namir stated noncommittally. "That does not mean he is not here. He was my finest student."

"Why are we here?" The female asked. Namir held back the chastisement on is tongue. This newest breed of assassin had not learnt the art of patience well.

"Because someone committed the worst offence to Al Sah-him," Saqr said. "They took his bride."

"They captured Nyssa?" Namir asked in shock. He, Saqr and two others had seen the aftermath firsthand of the last time Nyssa had been captured; before Al Sah-him and Nyssa had even been married. After that incident, it was rumoured that the organisation that had managed to capture Nyssa had issued orders to make sure that that single act of insanity was never to be repeated.

"They did," Saqr confirmed. "And then they announced it to Al Sah-him."

"They have signed their own death warrants," Namir declared adamantly. "And we will be witness to the wrath of Al Sah-him."

"There will be no deaths this night," A voice proclaimed for the darkness around them. They all turned to see the black garbed figure of Al Sah-him materialise out of the night. "No one dies unless I command it."

"Your will be done," Namir and Saqr stated. Without warning, Al Sah-him's Dao was pressed against the female assassin's throat.

"You will accede to my commands or you will be food for the crows," Al Sah-him threatened, pressing his sword in harder. "I don't know you."

"I am Faridah," the female assassin said, staying absolutely still, lest she provoke a response.

"Faridah, you know who I am?" Al Sah-him questioned. At her answering nod, he continued in a voice that promised death. "Then you know I will not hesitate to end your life if you disobey."

"I will obey your commands," Faridah declared, unable to resist the chill that passed through her at the look in his eyes. As she finished, the sword was removed and sheathed.

"See that you do," Al Sah-him said before turning to Saqr. "Tell me what you saw."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I am disappointed, Miss Raatko," the woman said as she walked back into sight, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. "I had thought that your husband would have arrived already."

"Are you sure he hasn't?" Nyssa gibed. She was calmly sitting cross-legged on the floor of the cage, her eyes shut, looking for all intents and purposes without a worry in the world. Truthfully, she had but one worry, and that was for Sin. But she could do nothing until her husband released her.

"Believe me, Miss Raatko, your husband could not approach within a block of this facility without alerting me," the woman boasted, her confidence showing.

"And I would believe you," Nyssa retorted, her eyes still shut. "If it were not for my husband standing behind you." Nyssa could hear the woman turn around slowly and opened her eyes to see her husband standing there, his sword held up to her heart.

"Release her," Al Sah-him commanded, his voice barely above a growl.

"Impressive," the woman said, ignoring the command. "You didn't trip a single alarm. Including the heart beat sensors on my men."

"They are alive, for the moment," Al Sah-him said, his voice unchanged. "Release her."

"Not so fast, Mr Queen," the woman countered, causing Al Sah-him to glance at Nyssa and catching the minute shake of her head. "First, we have some business to discuss."

"Our business extends to you releasing my wife, no further," Al Sah-him said, his arm unwavering. "Unless you would like to add your death?" To Nyssa's surprise, the blonde woman that had confronted her earlier and then led her into a trap dropped from the ceiling where she had been silently perched to land behind her husband. Before she could move to strike with her bo staff though, Oliver had swung his sword to press against her throat while drawing his knife to hold against the African American's. "Or hers?" Oliver asked menacingly.

"And before you could kill us both, your wife would be dead," the woman promised, raising her hand to show the remote she now held. She pressed down on one of the buttons and 4 lasers came to life in the room, all of them pointed at Nyssa. "This is a dead man's switch connected to four M249s which are now armed and pointed at your wife. You can kill us, Mr Queen, but you will leave this building a widower."

"Speak," Al Sah-him said after a full minute of silence. He had considered his options but with only Namir, Saqr and Faridah as assistance, it was better to be patient.

"I thought you would see things my way," the woman said, smiling at the control she now held. "My name is Amanda Waller," she introduced herself.

"A.R.G.U.S." Al Sah-him growled through his mask. Both he and Nyssa knew who Amanda Waller was, they had just never seen her face.

"That is correct, Mr Queen," Waller confirmed. "But we are not here to discuss my affiliations; nor yours, such as they are."

"They why are we here?" Al Sah-him questioned, his patience waning.

"We are here because of the ever increasing number of assassins, agents and operatives from multiple organisations that are converging on Starling City," Waller stated, her tone severe. "And it all began the day Oliver Queen came back from the dead."

"And this concerns me?" Al Sah-him asked.

"Your reappearance would seem to be the trigger for this, Mr Queen," Waller argued. "It would be valid to believe that your disappearance would stem the tide, if not cause it to recede altogether."

"You trapped me, to lure my husband here so that you could kill us?" Nyssa questioned, no longer willing to remain silent. "That would not be a prudent course of action. Rather it would be the cause for the deaths of millions."

"I do not believe that Ra's al Ghul would condemn millions to death in vengeance for his daughter," Amanda argued. "Especially as he all but condemned her to death just 3 years ago."

"It would not be out of vengeance that millions would perish, Miss Waller," Nyssa declared. "It would be that they have proven that they could no longer be saved."

"What do you mean?" Waller asked, her concern growing despite her attempts to conceal it.

"It is why Oliver Queen has been resurrected. It is why Al Sah-him and I are in Starling City," Nyssa revealed. "This city has been shown to be rife with crime, corruption, greed, evil and the death that they all cause. We have been sent to cleanse it of those ailments. And you would much rather that we did so, than having my father perform the task."

"I never said that I brought either of you here to kill you," Amanda said, shaken up by Nyssa's proclamation. She had just described half the cities in the modern world, in one way or another.

"Our abandoning Starling City would cause the same response," Nyssa stated. She could see Miss Waller's mind at work and so continued. "Your best response now would be to release me and allow us to leave and continue our work. We have more meticulous methods."

Silence descended on the room as Nyssa and Oliver waited for Amanda Waller to decide their fates. Neither of them wished for death yet they were both resigned that it would one day occur. And if nature was not the cause, then vengeance would follow.

"Canary, stand down," Amanda Waller said as she pressed a second button on the remote, causing the lasers to disappear. The blonde woman stepped back and lowered her staff to her side. Seeing their movements, Oliver lowered his blades which allowed Amanda to walk over to the cage and enter a code on the digital lock. The door clicked open and Nyssa climbed to her feet and exited.

"My weapons?" Nyssa asked.

"On the table," Waller answered, pointing at the two tables Nyssa had seen earlier. As Nyssa walked over to the table, Waller turned to face Al Sah-him again. "We will see each other again, Mr Queen. I promise you."

"Faridah, assist Nyssa," Al Sah-him commanded, ignoring Waller's words. Amanda was surprised when another assassin dropped from the ceiling and joined Nyssa in checking her weapons and other equipment. Not surprising her, they found and removed all of the tacking devices that she had had hidden on them. She also saw Nyssa remove the 3 devices that had been placed on her clothing. "I am disappointed, Miss Waller. I had expected more subtlety."

"Leave, Mr Queen," Amanda Waller commanded, disliking being mocked. "Before I change my mind." Oliver grinned under his mask before turning to leave. He stopped to stare at the blonde, thinking that she somehow looked familiar despite the platinum blonde hair and fabric mask concealing everything but her eyes. Shaking it off, he sheathed his blades and followed Nyssa and Faridah out of the building.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What of Zayda?" Nyssa asked in concern once they had moved away from the warehouse.

"Saqr took care of the problem," Oliver replied, easing Nyssa's concerns. "She is safe."

"Thank you, Saqr," Nyssa said, grateful that her friend was safe.

"None, required," Saqr stated simply.

"We should go," Namir observed. "Ra's al Ghul will want to hear of this meeting and the audacity of this woman."

"Inform him but give no details," Al Sah-him commanded. "They are best delivered in person."

"I want to check on her," Nyssa declared, who she meant being obvious to Oliver.

"I too, would like to see how the young one is coping," Saqr added.

"We will look in on her," Oliver agreed, not even bothering to try and dissuade his wife. "Namir, Faridah. Return to you duties but be watchful. There are other forces at work in this city."

"As you command," they said together before melting away into the night.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I assume you are going to check on Sin today?" Oliver asked the next morning as they descended the stairs. They had gone to Sin's place the night before but she was asleep when they got there and they did not feel the need to wake her. Saqr had offered to keep watch during the night and Nyssa had kindly accepted.

"I am," Nyssa confirmed. "I want to know she is alright and I have a feeling that I will have some questions to answer." Saqr had explained how he had saved Sin.

"You should invite her to our engagement party," Oliver said out of nowhere.

"I don't think that your mother would approve of Sin's presence at our engagement party," Nyssa commented. "As much as I would like her there, she will stand out in a crowd; despite her stature."

"So?" Oliver asked. "The party isn't until the 10th, that's a week away. I'm sure you can teach her enough to blend in by then," Oliver said, leaning in to nuzzle his wife's neck. "After all, I know how good a teacher you are."

"I will ask her," Nyssa said, smiling at her husband's actions. They broke apart and entered the sitting room to find John Diggle standing there, gazing out the windows. Oliver cleared his throat to announce their presence.

"By chance, are you here about the bodyguard position?" Oliver asked jovially. "Because the new guy just quit."

"No, I'm not," Diggle said as he turned to face them, a soft smile on his face. "Oliver, Nyssa."

"Good morning Mr Diggle," Nyssa greeted. "How are your injuries healing?"

"Oh, they're fine, thanks," Diggle replied. "I'm here about the other position I was offered." Oliver stepped forward and held out his hand but Diggle didn't move. "Just to be clear, I am not signing on to be some sort of sidekick."

"I'm no hero," Oliver stated. "Only heroes have sidekicks."

"But you're right," Diggle continued, not commenting on Oliver's words as he approached the billionaire. "This city needs to be fought for and I know you both will do that, with or without me."

"Yes, we will," Nyssa affirmed as she stepped up next to her husband.

"But with me, there will be fewer casualties. Including the two of you," Diggle said, stopping in front of the pair.

"Diggle, we're not looking for anybody to save us," Oliver argued, smiling wanly.

"May, maybe not. But you need someone just the same," Diggle said. "You two are fighting a war, but neither of you realise what war does to you; of how it strips off little pieces of your soul."

"We don't need spiritual guidance, Mr Diggle," Nyssa stated. "Or protection."

"But what you do need is someone to remind you of who you, what and who you are fighting for," Diggle contended, looking at Nyssa and then at Oliver. "And not this thing that you are becoming. Because that is a slippery slope with an abyss at the end of it."

"I didn't take you for a philosopher, Mr Diggle," Nyssa observed with a warm smile.

"I have my moments," Diggle said as he held up his hand. Oliver nodded and took his hand, shaking it firmly.

Their reverie was disturbed by the sounds of the front doors to the mansion being forced open. They all moved to investigate as raised voices filtered to them.

"Oliver Queen!" A voice the three of them recognised as Detective Lance yelled out. The three of them exited the sitting room to find Lance, his partner Hilton and half a dozen uniforms all standing in the foyer.

"What is the meaning of this?" Walter demanded as he entered the foyer. "You can't just barge in here."

"Yeah?" Lance questioned as he stopped in front of the CEO to give him a satisfied smile. "I have a badge and a gun that say differently."

"Detective Lance, what the hell is..." Oliver started.

"Oliver Queen," Lance announced, cutting off him off as he walked up to him. "You are under arrest on suspicion of aggravated assault, obstruction of justice."

"What is going on?" Moira questioned as she entered the foyer.

"Walter, stop them!" Thea shouted from the top of the stairs, having come to investigate what all the noise was.

"Trespassing, breaking and entering, acting as a vigilante..." Lance continued as he cuffed Oliver's hands behind his back. Nyssa went to step forward but Diggle's hand on her arm stopped her movement. Glancing at him, she saw him shaking his head softly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Oliver shouted at the Detective as he was finally cuffed.

"And murder," Lance finished as he gave the scion a look of victory. He started to lead him out of the mansion, already reading him his right. "You have the right to remain silent..."

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, how did we all like Chapter 12? I know I enjoyed writing it immensely. Thank you for all the reviews for Chapter 11. The comments were a joy to read. Hopefully this chapter will elicit the same response. Chapter 13, as usual, will be out in 4 days. No hints this time. I don't even have a Chapter Title yet. :D**

 **As always, please leave a review.**


	13. Accusations And Explanations

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 13 – Accusations And Explanations**

"And that is when the man, Ankov, you said his name was," Laurel explained slowly. "That was when he knocked me to the ground and started choking me."

"And what happened next," the detective asked her gently. This was a fellow officer's daughter after all. "Take your time, no rush."

"It's ok," Laurel said. "I could hardly breathe, seeing stars. And then he was there."

"The vigilante?" the detective prodded.

"Yes," Laurel confirmed as the detective made a note on the form before him. "He kicked him off me and I could suddenly breathe again. I struggled to catch my breath and when I finally did, I looked around."

"And what did you see?" the detective asked.

"The archer, the vigilante," Laurel corrected. "He had Ankov on the ground, kneeling. He dropped his bow and walked around behind him. He drew a knife and pulled the man's head back. He said one word and then he cut Ankov's throat."

"One last question, Miss Lance," the detective said gently. "What was the word he said?"

"Justice," Laurel answered. "He said Justice." The detective made a few final notes before he stood.

"Thank you for your time Miss Lance. You have been very helpful," he said as Laurel stood as well. "If there is anything else, we'll be in touch."

"You know how to find me," Laurel replied before turning to leave. Her exit was blocked though by a sudden inrush of patrolmen; patrolmen surround one Oliver Queen as they herded him towards an interrogation room. Spotting her father following the group, Laurel stepped forward. "Dad, what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Detective Lance repeated victoriously. "I just arrested the vigilante. That's what's going on."

"Oliver?" Laurel questioned, stunned. There was no way Oliver could be the vigilante in her mind.

"Yeah," Lance stated. "I gotta go. I have an interrogation to begin." Laurel stood in shock and watched as her father turned and walked away.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I hope the cuffs aren't too tight," Lance said as he entered the room, flicking the door shut behind him. "We wouldn't want you diving out another window."

"Detective Lance, I know you don't have a high opinion of me, but this," Oliver said, lift his hands to show him the hand cuffs. "Is ludicrous. I am not the vigilante."

"Actually, my opinion of you is practically non-existent. Has been for quite some time. But that is not why you are here," Lance replied as he sat down opposite Oliver, dropping a file on the desk. "You are here because you are a bow wielding vigilante. And that, in case you haven't heard, is against the law."

"Have you forgotten, Detective Lance? The vigilante rescued myself and Tommy Merlyn from a kidnapping attempt just days after my return," Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah, convenient timing on that one," Lance observed. "Especially as Mr Merlyn cannot corroborate your version of events."

"There is no 'my version' of events," Oliver argued calmly. "There is just the truth."

You want to know the truth?" Lance asked pointedly. "The truth is that I should have shot you down at the docks when I had the chance."

"Detective, I am not who you think I am," Oliver tried to reason.

"Oh, you are exactly who I think you are," Lance replied angrily. "You're a menace to society who doesn't care about hurting others. Whether it is with bows a arrows or trust funds and yachts."

"You hate me Detective. I understand and probably deserve that," Oliver said calmly before his voice solidified. "But that does not make me a vigilante."

"No, it doesn't," Lance agreed. "But evidence does make you a murderer."

"What evidence?" Oliver asked, still remaining calm. Lance was about to answer when there was a knock at the door followed by a patrolmen opening it.

"His parents and fiancé are here," he announced to Lance. Oliver noticed that the detective actually grimaced at those words.

"Tell them to wait," Lance ordered. "I'm conducting an interrogation here."

"I demand to see my son," Moira Queen said as she stormed into the room; Walter and Nyssa following close behind.

"Excuse me!" Lance exclaimed, staring in askance at the patrolmen who was already exiting the room. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Detective Lance," Moira began, focusing her ire onto the man who had arrested her son. "I know you hate my family but I did not believe that your anger would extend into a vendetta against it. You have no grounds to arrest my son."

"Oh, I got plenty of ground to arrest him on," Lance stated. "Your son is a murderer and I have the evidence to prove it."

"Well, as Mr Queen's attorney is on his way, I'm sure you will be willing to present that evidence to him when he arrives," Walter said in his usual business tone. "Until his arrival, however, this interrogation is over."

"Sure thing," Lance said in a snarky tone as he stood, picked up the folder and headed out of the room. "You got fifteen minutes."

"That man is becoming intolerable," Moira declared once the door shut.

"Detective Lance does appear to be on some kind of personal vendetta," Walter observed.

"He probably is to one degree or another," Oliver agreed with his step-father. "He blames me for the death of his daughter. And I don't completely disagree with that."

"Oliver," Nyssa called, speaking for the first time since entering the room. "We talked about this. What happened five years ago is in the past. You can try to make amends but don't wallow in the past or it will swallow you up."

"Quite true Nyssa," Walter said.

"Be that as it may," Moira broke in. "The important thing is not to say anything to Detective Lance, or anyone, until your attorney is present."

"I agree," Oliver said calmly. "I want Laurel."

"Really Oliver," Moira scoffed with Walter equally disbelieving. "I don't think her objectivity can be countered on here."

"Besides Nyssa, Laurel knows me better than anyone," Oliver explained. "She knows that I could never be this green-hooded vigilante."

"Laurel," Nyssa began. "She does seem to be quite determined when she sets her mind to a task. Perhaps that can be of use here."

"Exactly," Oliver continued. "Detective Lance raised her to do the right thing which includes defending an innocent man. So mom," Oliver pleaded. "Please, just ask her."

"Alright," Moira agreed with a bow of her head.

"Thank you," Oliver said gratefully. "Now if I could speak to Nyssa for a moment." Moira and Walter said nothing as they exited the interview room, leaving Nyssa behind.

"Oliver, I don't like this," Nyssa expressed as soon as they were alone. "This is too soon."

"We knew that this was likely to happen sooner or later," Oliver replied, still maintaining his calmness. "We planned accordingly."

"It wasn't supposed to happen yet," Nyssa argued. "But what's done is done."

"Exactly," Oliver said as he reached up with his handcuffed hands. Nyssa sat down opposite her husband and held his hands. "Now, as planned, we need to carry on as if this is nothing but an inconvenience. I am innocent and we are not worried about whatever charges Lance can bring against me."

"I am not comfortable leaving you restrained and confined husband," Nyssa said, barely above a whisper. "It does not become you."

"It's not actually that uncomfortable," Oliver whispered light-heartedly. "Training with the league was worse."

"Oliver…" Nyssa started.

"How's Zayda?" Oliver interrupted, trying to distract Nyssa. It almost worked, as Nyssa levelled a glare at him before smirking.

"You know I don't know the answer to that," Nyssa pointed out.

"I do know that," Oliver confirmed with a smile. "Go see her Nyssa. I will be fine here."

"That is yet to be seen," Nyssa said as she stood. She walked around the table and kissed her husband, hard. "Be careful."

"I will. Promise," Oliver promised. Nyssa looked at him one last time before turning and exiting the room.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Zayda!" Nyssa called as she stood outside the door of the apartment. She had a key and truly didn't need one to gain entry but that was not her way. "It's Nyssa, Zayda. Can I come in?" She heard movement from within the apartment and then the door was unlocked and open before her, revealing Sin standing there with a large bruise around her left eye. "Are you alright Zayda?"

"I've had worse. Where were you?" Sin asked in an accusatory tone, blocking Nyssa's entrance.

"I am sorry I wasn't able to get to you before those men did," Nyssa apologised. "I was unexpectedly detained."

"That have anything to do with the guy in black that rescued me or the other man that he met with later on that roof up there?" Sin questioned as she pointed up at the rooftop across from her door. "Not that I'm ungrateful for him stopping those guys. I probably wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him."

"It is distantly related," Nyssa admitted. "But I cannot go into that."

"Why not?" Sin demanded. "That guy, he fought like you did."

"Zayda," Nyssa said softly. "What you are asking about is not something to be spoken of outside." Without hesitation, Sin stepped aside and allowed Nyssa to enter before shutting and locking the door behind her.

"So spill. What's with the guy in black and why weren't you able to come?" Sin asked. Nyssa had worried about this. That someone would catch her out, she just never had thought it would have been Sin.

"The questions that you are asking, the answers, they come at a price," Nyssa cautioned. She knew that someone would find out eventually; not even her father could keep people alive and still keep something a complete secret forever. But she was unwilling to directly involve them in something that could very easily get them killed just for knowing about it. "And it is not, as you say, cheap."

"Seems like the answers are worth the price," Sin reasoned, her hands in her pockets. "Especially if it leads to me being as badass as you or the guy who saved me."

"What is this, badass?" Nyssa asked, clueless. This caused Sin to stare at her in complete shock.

"Really?" Sin asked in exasperation.

"I do not know what that word means," Nyssa said, still having no idea.

"What have you been living under a rock or something?" Sin questioned as she sat down on the couch.

"Something like that, Zayda," Nyssa answered ruefully. "Now tell me, what is a badass?"

"A badass is you," Sin said simply. At Nyssa's look she tried to explain further. "A badass is tough, strong, a fighter. She doesn't take shit from anyone. It's a good thing, trust me."

"I do trust you, Zayda," Nyssa replied, surprising herself with how truthful she felt she was being. "And you wish to be a badass as well?"

"Hell yes,' Sin agreed without hesitation. "No one would mess with me if I could fight like you can."

"Then it is a good thing that I can teach you," Nyssa said, thinking up a solution to her problem.

"You can?" Sin asked, wanting to be sure.

"I can," Nyssa confirmed with a smile. "Again, it will not be easy. But I will make you a promise."

"What promise is that," Sin asked, curious.

"The day you complete your training or can take me down," Nyssa described, careful to put in the option. "Then I will answer any and all questions that you wish to ask."

"Really? Anything I want to ask?" Sin queried in excitement.

"Anything Zayda," Nyssa declared, smiling at her young friend's excitement. "Assuming of course that you do one of those two things that I have said."

"When do we start then?" Sin asked, her excitement overflowing.

"Right now," Nyssa said, her face and voice hardening a little. "First lesson..."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"It's not as bad as it looks, mom," Oliver said, trying to comfort his mother who stood with Walter.

"It is not?" Moira questioned as she watch the police officer attach the monitor to her son's ankle. "Then would you kindly tell me what is worse than my son being under house arrest and facing a murder charge, because I don't know what is."

"That's it," the officer said as he completed his task. "Now, this device is directly connected to the precinct. Stay within 100m of the house and you're golden. Any questions?"

"Yes, what about going to the garage, pool and front driveway?" Oliver asked immediately to the confusion of his family.

"Garage and pool are okay," the officer replied swiftly. "Step on the gravel and a SWAT team will be by to forcibly subdue you."

"Thank you officer," Oliver said. The cop nodded and showed himself out. Once he had exited, Oliver turned to Walter. "Walter, do you think it would be possible for me to work from home. It seems that my ability to come to the office has be severely curtailed for the foreseeable future."

"I don't believe that it will be a problem," Walter said after thinking for a moment. "I will speak to Hanna and Miss Smoak and have them organise things with you. But Oliver, don't you think you should be more concerned about your defence?"

"Walter, I'm not a lawyer. I will let Laurel handle the legal things while I continue on with my life. I am innocent of these charges and a trial will prove that," Oliver explained. "Thank you for speaking with Hanna and Felicity," Oliver said before looking at his mom. "Mom, would you be open to converting one of the spare rooms we have into a home office for me? I probably shouldn't work out of the sitting room and I'm not even contemplating working out of my bedroom."

"If you are determined to continue on as normal then I don't think it would be too much to ask for a room to accommodate your travel restrictions," Moira acquiesced after looking at her son a moment. "I believe there are a few suitable rooms in the east wing."

"Thanks mom," Oliver said cheerfully as he climbed to his feet. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to walk around a bit to get used to this."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"That is going to complicate things," Nyssa observed as she pointed at the monitor strapped to her beloved's ankle. "Removing it would be simple. Removing it without alerting the police to its removal would cost you a foot."

"Which I am not prepared to lose," Oliver stated. "I've called Diggle to come and speak with us. We are going to need his help with Mueller."

"I could do it alone, husband," Nyssa said. "I have done so often in the past."

"I know. And I fully intend on you participating," Oliver said as he sat down next to Nyssa. "But it will be easier with his help. And a gauge of his loyalty."

"You can come in Saqr, no need to be shy," Nyssa called out towards the bay window. She heard one of the doors unlatch and open before quietly shutting again.

"I failed again," Saqr noted as he knelt.

"Saqr, the day you successfully sneak up on the two of us together, we will be very dead," Oliver pointed out calmly. "Now, why did Ra's al Ghul send you to Starling City? His proclamation was quite clear. This is our crusade and we are not to have any help from the League."

"As a precaution Al Sah-him," Saqr answered, still kneeling.

"Precaution against what?" Nyssa asked. "My father is not known for going back on his word."

"Precaution against the actions that might be taken by other parties that are even now converging on this city," Saqr explained. "Word reached Nanda Parbat of multiple H.I.V.E agents and operatives being directed here along with several federal agencies. There is even word that She has sent assassins here."

"Oh, She has," Nyssa confirmed without pause. "But they were subsequently dealt with when they confronted us."

"More will come, as you know," Saqr said. "I was commanded to report here to you both and remain close by in case more direct action was required. I was also commanded to not interfere with your mission to cleanse this city."

"Waller told us much the same thing, though she was less forthcoming on who exactly was coming," Nyssa said, her voice carrying a hint of her anger. Further speech was stopped by a knock at the door. Nyssa nodded at the window even as Saqr was already disappearing out it.

"Yep?" Oliver called out as the window was shut. The bedroom door opened and Diggle entered quietly. "Thank you for coming."

"Shut the door, Mr Diggle," Nyssa added quietly. Diggle complied with the request before walking across the room.

"I guess it was just a matter of time before the police or someone caught up with you," Diggle said.

"Except that they didn't," Oliver stated calmly.

"All of the evidence that the police have is circumstantial at best," Nyssa described, equally calm. "Most of it is barely past coincidental."

"It was always part of the plan to be arrested Dig," Oliver said to Diggle's surprise. "It just happened a little earlier than planned."

"You wanted to get arrested?" Dig asked incredulously.

"Well, sooner or later someone was going to make the connection between my return and the appearance of the vigilante a few days later," Oliver pointed out. "This way, we were supposed to control when it happened."

"Oliver, your family is freaking out downstairs," Diggle revealed adamantly. "Was that part of your plan when you decided to deliver yourself to the cops?"

"They will recover, Mr Diggle," Nyssa said. "A little hardship now will bring great reward later."

"I hope you're right Nyssa," Diggle replied, calming slightly. "Because your mother and sister just got you back Oliver, and now you are going to put them through a trial?"

"There won't be a trial," Oliver declared as he stood and walked across to his desk. "But enough of that. The mission comes first." Oliver opened his laptop to show Dig a news article.

"Who is he?" Dig asked.

"His name is Leo Mueller and he is suspected in the theft of over a hundred M249 Squad Automatic Weapons," Oliver explained. "Last night, he arrived in Starling City to sell those weapons."

"I think you're in more than enough trouble this week to consider taking on this guy aswell," Dig argued.

"As I am sure you are aware, Mr Diggle," Nyssa spoke up. "The M249 is a military-grade weapon. It would turn the streets of Starling City into a warzone."

"And Oliver is under house arrest," Dig pointed out. "How do you plan on working around that?"

"I have a few ideas," Oliver hedged. "For now, I just want you and Nyssa to track this guy and try and figure out when and where he plans on selling the weapons."

"And how am I supposed to track him?" Dig asked pointedly. "My nose isn't that great."

"Well you know us billionaire vigilantes," Oliver said with a smirk. "We do so love our toys."

"Come Mr Diggle," Nyssa commanded, standing. "The night is young."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"The foundry?" Diggle asked as Nyssa led him deeper into the abandoned building. "Now I see why Oliver wants to build a club here. It's the perfect alibi."

"It is sufficient for our purposes," Nyssa said as she led Diggle down a flight of stairs. And the bottom, she turned on the lights to reveal where she and her husband worked from to cleanse Starling City. Diggle stepped around her and began to explore. He stopped at one of the tables and carefully touched the tip of one of the arrows; testing it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his finger. "That's sharp."

"Indeed it is," Nyssa agreed. "The trackers should be in the small black case behind you." She watch as Diggle found the case in question and opened it up.

"Oooh," Diggle orated in admiration as he picked up one of the devices. He turned it on and listened to it beep once. "Oh, that is sweet."

"Welcome to our parlour, John Diggle," Nyssa said invitingly.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 13. My apologies for it being shorter than usual and for being 10 hours late. I hope everyone enjoys it though.**

 **As always,**

 **Please Review.**


	14. The Hunt Begins

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 14 – The Hunt Begins**

"Good morning Felicity, how are you today?" Oliver said as he stepped aside to allow Felicity to enter the mansion. Seeing the look on her face as she entered, he made a guess. "First time in a mansion?"

"Ah, yes, it's my first time, ah here, or anywhere like here," Felicity mumbled, her eyes darting everywhere. "It's so big."

"Its home," Oliver said, again ignoring another double entendre from his Technical Advisor. He wasn't sure if he should acknowledge her comments or just continue to ignore them. So far, ignoring them was working out. "Did Walter explain the situation to you?"

"That you are housebound because everyone thinks you are the vigilante?" Felicity quipped. Realising what she had said, she backtracked. "Not that I think that you could be the vigilante or that you are. I mean you could be but that you aren't. I mean, I don't think you are the vigilante. I should really stop and think before I speak."

"Thank you Felicity," Oliver said patiently. "However I was referring to setting up a home office to allow me to work from here while I am, housebound, as you say."

"Yes, he did," Felicity answered, glad to be back on topic. "I don't see a problem with setting up a workstation here at your mansion that would allow you to work securely."

"Excellent," Oliver announced. "A room has been set aside that we can convert into an office of sorts. I hope it will be suitable."

"I'm sure it will be," Felicity assured her boss. Oliver was about to say something when he heard footsteps above.

"Felicity, how good to see you," Nyssa greeted as she walked down the stairs. Felicity's hearing was obviously not as good as Oliver's was as she was surprised by her name being called. "Oliver told me that you might be coming by to help him set up his new office."

"Hi Nyssa," Felicity replied, recovering from the surprise. She still wasn't used to one of her few friends being engaged to Oliver Queen; who was also now her direct boss. "Yes, I am here to set up a secure office for Oliver to work from while he is unable to travel. And I am well thank you."

"Unable to travel is putting it mildly," Nyssa said harshly. "Oliver is under house arrest because one detective cannot separate fact from fiction."

"Nyssa," Oliver cautioned softly. "Detective Lance is entitled to his opinion, no matter how wrong it is. I am innocent of the charges and that will be shown in court, if it ever reaches there."

"I dislike that man," Nyssa stated coldly. Felicity could almost feel a chill run up her spine at how cold those words were.

"So you have said," Oliver said. Felicity got the impression that it was not the first time that Nyssa had made her feelings known. "Have fun with the apartment shopping."

"You're going apartment hunting today?" Felicity asked. Nyssa was sure she had heard disappointment in Felicity's words.

"Do not be concerned Felicity," Nyssa soothed. "It is just the preliminary round. Thea has concocted a list of almost 20 locations that she insists we must see. I believe that she intends to remove half of them from her list before we do the serious inspecting. When that happens, you will be there."

"Oh," Felicity said, mollified. "Alright then."

"Besides, my fiancé appears to be occupying all your time today," Nyssa said with a smile before her eyes darted up at the same time Oliver's did. "Thea is coming." Felicity was again surprised when not a moment later, Thea appeared at the top of the stairs. "I'm glad you could join us Thea."

"I wouldn't miss this," Thea announced cheerfully, as her eyes gave Felicity the once over. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Thea Queen."

"Felicity Smoak," Felicity replied.

"Ah," Thea acknowledged. "The unlucky person who has to make sure my brother can safely use a computer again. I feel sorry for you already."

"He isn't that bad," Felicity replied without thought. "I mean, his ability to use a computer is quite good, given his history. I'm just going to stop talking."

"You should keep this one around Ollie," Thea said as she hugged her brother. "She is funny. Ready Nyssa?"

"For some already," Nyssa replied, herself smiling at Felicity.

"Let's go then," Thea called as she walked out the front door. "These apartments won't show themselves to us."

"Be careful today beloved," Nyssa warned as she hugged her fiancé. "Detective Lance will try to aggravate you into slipping up."

"I know he will," Oliver said, kissing Nyssa. "But he won't succeed."

"See that he doesn't," Nyssa stated as she broke the hug. "I will see you both later. Be nice to her Oliver."

"I will," Oliver promised.

"Take care Felicity," Nyssa said before she followed after Thea, shutting the front door behind her.

"She is not like anyone I have ever met before," Felicity observed.

"You have no idea," Oliver agreed as he heard the sound of a powerful engine start up. It struck him as the engine moved away, he still didn't know what kind of car Nyssa had bought. Putting aside that train of thought he turned back to his Technical Advisor. "Come on, I'll show you the room."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Alright. This is apartment number 3 on my list for today," Thea announced as they climbed out of the Camaro. "Again, it is a penthouse. Custom designed by some guy whose eyes were bigger than his wallet."

"I don't understand," Nyssa said as they walked in the front door of the 22 storey apartment building.

"Some guy, he spent all his money designing and constructing this building," Thea explained. "Except his wife filed for divorce and now they are selling this place on the cheap."

"I see," Nyssa said as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "Won't it prove difficult to purchase just the penthouse apartment then if the whole building is for sale?"

"It might. I don't really know," Thea admitted as they stepped into the elevator. "I'm mostly just looking at them to arouse interest in sellers and to divert suspicion about which one you will actually want. If they want to make a sale and they think you will be buying someplace else, they lower their prices to steal your attention back."

"An effective tactic," Nyssa concluded. The elevator didn't take long and soon they were stepping out into the foyer of the penthouse where they were met by the realtor.

"Miss Queen, Miss Raatko, how are you both today?" She greeted them politely, even if Nyssa could tell it was put on for their benefit.

"We are fine, thank you Mrs Davidson," Thea replied as she stepped forward, taking the lead as she had at the two previous apartments. "We have a rather busy schedule for today so if we could get straight to the inspection, that would be excellent."

"But of course," Mrs Davidson said with the same false tone. "Allow me to give you the tour."

The apartment was actually spread over two levels. The ground level held most of the living spaces; the usual kitchen, lounge and dining rooms along with the unusual addition of open area gym with high ceiling and a pair of bowling lanes. The upper floor held 5 large bedrooms in addition to a master bedroom complete with walk in robe and ensuite, bathrooms and a study. It was a rather extravagant affair in Nyssa's opinion and she definitely knew she couldn't live in a place like this.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Davidson," Nyssa said, keeping her voice neutral. She wasn't one for false platitudes. "This apartment is quite a spacious and luxurious place but I'm not sure if it is for me and Oliver. We aren't one for too many luxuries."

"If you were to buy the apartment though, Miss Raatko, then you could renovate it to whatever design you wish. This building also features a concealed freight that can transport building supplies to this level," Mrs Davidson explained. "This is quite a unique ownership opportunity."

"Oliver and I value our privacy and you have just informed me that there is now a 4th point of entry to this level," Nyssa argued. They had already been shown the two emergency stairwells that provided alternate means of entry and exit. "That doesn't seem very safe and private for us."

"I can assure you Miss Raatko, this level is quite secure," Mrs Davidson assured the two women. "All four entries are protected by coded keypads and security cameras. And all the external windows and doors also feature alarms that can be activated from a keypad in the living room."

"We were able to get to this level without entering any code," Thea pointed out.

"That is because I disabled the codes upon my arrival to make it more convenient for you to inspect the apartment," Mrs Davidson replied.

"It would probably have been better if you had left it enabled and walked us through the security features as part of our entry," Nyssa advised. "We will be in touch, Mrs Davidson."

"Thank you for the tour," Thea thanked as she followed Nyssa back to the elevator.

"You're both welcome," Mrs Davidson said as the elevator doors shut behind the two.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Alright, we're all set," the operator said as he attached the last of the leads to his computer. "When he answers your questions I will be able to see the readings here."

"Is your name Oliver Queen?" Detective Lance asked as he sneered at Oliver across the table.

"Have you forgotten who I am, Detective Lance?" Oliver asked calmly.

"These questions are to calibrate the polygraph. Please answer yes or no," Detective Lance explained. "Is your name Oliver Queen?"

"Yes," Oliver replied.

"Were you born on May 16th, 1985 in Starling City?" Lance asked.

"Yes I was," Oliver said.

"Is your hair blue?" Lance questioned.

"No, it isn't," Oliver replied. With that ridiculous question asked to provide a negative response, Oliver knew that the real questions would begin now.

"Have you been to Iron Heights Prison?" Lance asked, staring at Oliver.

"Yes, I have," Oliver replied. "I, along with your daughter and multiple other students went there on a field trip from school once."

"I remember that trip," Laurel said from her spot beside Oliver. "I can provide over a dozen witnesses to our presence there."

"Yeah," Lance moaned, already thinking of his next question. "Have you been to Iron Heights Prison within the last 2 years?"

"No, I haven't," Oliver replied calmly. Lance glanced at the operator and saw him nod his head.

"Are you the man in this picture?" Lance asked as he held up the police sketch of the vigilante.

"No, I am not Detective Lance," Oliver said. "The man in that picture rescued me from a kidnapping attempt just after my return. You know that detective, you interviewed me about it."

"Yeah, I still have my doubts about that," Lance stated dismissively as he again glanced at the operator who nodded once again. Licking his teeth, Lance decided on a different approach. "Did you steal $40 million dollars from Adam Hunt?"

"No I didn't," Oliver said, curious about what Lance was going now that his initial questions had not worked.

"Were you marooned on an island called Lian Yu for 5 years?" Lance asked aggressively.

"Yes," Oliver replied quietly.

"Why ask that question?" Laurel demanded, wanting to know what her father was up to. "It has no relevance."

"I don't need to show relevance counsellor," Lance argued, glaring at his daughter. "But since you asked, whatever happened to Oliver Queen on that island turned him into a cold blooded murderer," he stated before looking back at a still calm Oliver Queen. "The physician that examined you when you returned to Starling City reported more than 20% of your body is covered in scar tissue from various wounds and injuries."

"You need to ask a question for the machine to work," Laurel said even as she tried to get past her shock at the revelation of how much Oliver was scared.

"Did that happen to you on Lian Yu?" Quentin asked bluntly.

"Yes Detective, it did," Oliver replied after a moment.

"When you returned to Starling City, you and Miss Raatko claimed that you were alone on that island," Detective Lance noted. "Are you claiming that Miss Raatko inflicted all these scars on you? Or that they are self-inflicted?"

"Neither," Oliver admitted after a moment. "We weren't alone on the island."

"Then why did you say that you were?" Detective lance pried.

"Because neither of us want to talk about what happened to us on the island," Oliver explained.

"And why is that? Detective Lance questioned. "Got something to hide?"

"We don't want to talk about the island," Oliver said slowly, staring at the Detective across from him. "Because the other people that were on the island kidnapped Nyssa and tortured me," Oliver admitted, both happy and disappointed to see the shock in Lance's eyes. He refused to turn and look at Laurel but knew that her face would look the same; or worse.

"Have you killed anyone?" Lance asked after regaining his composure. Oliver took a deep breath, closing his eyes to clear his mind of all the faces that popped into his head.

"Yes," he admitted, looking up to stare at Lance. The detective's eyes flickered to his daughter before Oliver's words caused them to look back. "5 years ago, when I invited Sara Lance to join me on my father's yacht for a trip to China," Oliver explained slowly, his calm demeanour slipping as the words left his mouth. "I killed your daughter," he admitted before he tore the sensors off and marched out of the room; leaving a fuming Detective and a saddened Lawyer in his wake.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well that was a bust," Thea said as she marched out of the lobby and onto the street; Nyssa following close behind. "That is the last time I trust the internet to provide me with penthouse apartment listings."

"I have always found it better to deal with people directly then to use an intermediary," Nyssa disclosed as she looked around. She had a feeling that she was being watched and given recent events, she was suddenly very wary and focused on the world around her. "Thea, I think we should go back inside," Nyssa said casually, trying not to panic Thea. "I want to ask them another question."

"Forget about it Nyssa," Thea advised as she kept walking, putting more space between her and Nyssa. "They obviously do not have anything worthwhile in that building that could even come close to the standards that I would allow my brother and you to live in. And that isn't anywhere near what my standards are."

"Thea, I really think…" Nyssa's words were cut off by the sound of screeching tires as a van skidded to a stop next to them. The side doors flew open and 4 men jumped out, splitting into pairs and rushing at Thea and Nyssa. "THEA! RUN!"

"NYSSA!" Thea screamed as she turned to run. She didn't get far though before her shoes, not designed for running, betrayed her and sent her tumbling to the pavement. Before she could regain her feet, the two men after her had seized her arms and began dragging her towards the van. "NYSSA! HELP!"

"THEA!" Nyssa yelled as she squared off against the two after her. Judging by how they were moving and lack of obvious weapons, they knew nothing about what she was capable; which led Nyssa to believe that this was not related to her and Oliver. They would never send such untrained thugs against them, especially not so few of them. Judging that offense was the best defence, Nyssa advanced on the two men.

The first man assumed she was foolish and unhesitatingly tried to grab her. Nyssa corrected his assumption with a kick to the shin and a knee to the head, laying him out. The second man observed this and tried to punch Nyssa in the head. Nyssa simply ducked below his attack and double punched him in the stomach. Winded, the man doubled over and, like his partner, received a knee to the head, with similar results.

"NYSSA!" Thea screamed and Nyssa turned to see her sister in law being hauled into the van even as another man jumped out carrying a Kalashnikov pattern rifle with drum magazine; a weapon he immediately levelled at Nyssa. She barely had time to dive to the side, interposing a car between them before the gun began firing, spraying bullets left and right. Nyssa stayed down as the gunfire continued, the car windows above her shattering and showering her in glass. As she brushed the glass off, the gunfire stopped. Careful in case it was a trap, Nyssa looked out, just in time to see the doors slam shut on the van even as it was accelerating away.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Oliver raged as he punched the wall again. His wife attacked in broad daylight and his sister kidnapped by the same attackers.

"Oliver, that isn't helping," Diggle advised as he watched Oliver thump the wall again. While he could sympathise with feeling helpless, beating yourself up was never a good option.

"But it is taking my mind off what is happening," Oliver stated angrily as he punched the wall again. "At least momentarily." Noise downstairs stalled further words as the two men looked at each other before exiting the room and heading to investigate the source. There they found a multiple police officers, uniformed and plain clothed, entering the mansion; along with Nyssa. "Nyssa!" Nyssa barely had time to turn before she was grasped by Oliver and pulled into a hug.

"I am alright, Oliver," Nyssa stated once Oliver let her breathe again. "But what of Thea?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything," Oliver admitted as he put his hand in his pocket. Nyssa noticed the movement and looked first at Oliver then at Diggle.

"The wall?" she asked knowingly. Diggle just smiled in reply and Nyssa knew she was right. "Now is not the time for self-recrimination. We must find Thea."

"Where do we start though?" Oliver asked as he saw Detective Hilton walk into the Mansion. "Detective Hilton. Is there any news about Thea?"

"Not yet," Hilton replied. "They dumped the stolen Chevrolet Express they used and torched it to destroy any evidence. The two men that attacked Miss Raatko were pronounced dead at the scene from gunshot wounds, most likely from the AKM we recovered at the scene. Right now we are combing through traffic cameras trying to trail the van as it moved through the city before it was dumped and hopefully discover which vehicle they swapped to. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are doing all you can Detective Hilton," Nyssa said, resting her hand on Oliver's forearm, feeling how tense it was. "We appreciate it. Don't we, Oliver?"

"Yes, thank you Detective," Oliver ground out. Hilton said nothing as his words were interrupted by a phone ringing. Everyone ran into the sitting room where Oliver found his mother and Walter standing with several detectives; including Detective Lance. One of the detectives was sat at a computer and nodded once before pressing a button. And a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Good Evening Mrs Queen, and the fine members of the Starling City Police Department who I am sure are in attendance and already at work tracing this call," the voice of China White said.

"Please, release my daughter," Moira begged tearfully.

"Oh, I will," China White said. "As soon as my demands are met."

"And what are they?" Walter asked sternly as he embraced his wife.

"Nothing too grand, Mr Steele, I assure you," China promised. "Merely the transfer of $100 million into a numbered account of my choosing. I will call you again 6 hours. That should be enough time for you to organise the transfer."

"Wait! Let me…" Moira started but was met with the sound of the call disconnecting. "Oh no." Oliver could only watch as his mother broke down in Walter's arms as his only feelings of helplessness slowly increased.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well, so much for getting a long Chapter 14 for everyone. But at least it's going out mostly on time. There was another scene I had started to go in this chapter but I haven't finished it yet and time was ticking away so it is going into Chapter 15 'Actions Speak Louder Than Words."**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will leave a review.**

 **Stegro88**


	15. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 15 – Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

"We never planned for this," Oliver said simply as he sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Oliver, you never plan for these kinds of events to occur," Diggle pointed out. "All you can do is prepare for the possibility that they might happen and react accordingly."

"Well my reactions are telling me to slip this bracelet and to find my sister," Oliver said angrily to Diggle.

"I wouldn't recommend that beloved," Nyssa said, surprising the two men by her appearance in the room. "Detective Lance just arrived downstairs. He wants to see you."

"Great. Just great," Oliver moaned. "Now I really am stuck in this house."

"I told him you would be down in a few minutes," Nyssa offered calmly. "That you needed a moment to process everything."

"The only thing I want to process is beating China White's face into the pavement with my boot," Oliver stated, his tone still filled with anger. Nyssa knew she had to calm her husband if he was to go downstairs, and he needed to go downstairs.

"Wait, you know who took Thea?" Diggle asked, having caught what Oliver had said.

"During the kidnapping, I paid no attention to the faces of the men attacking us. It was only afterwards that I noticed they were of Asian appearance. And the voice on the phone, it belongs to Chien Na Wei also called China White," Nyssa explained calmly. "She is the white haired assassin that you fought at Laurel Lance's apartment."

"Triad," Diggle commented in realisation.

"That's right," Oliver said. "Which is why we need to find Thea as soon as possible."

"I will head to the foundry," Nyssa declared. "I can monitor the police investigation there and check in with our sources to see if they know where she might be hiding. Oliver?"

"Yes?" Oliver responded, his anger ebbing now that there was a plan.

"What of Mr Mueller?" Nyssa asked.

"Damn, I forgot about him," Oliver said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened it. "His car has been at the same spot in the warehouse district of the Glades for the last 30 minutes," he said as he held up his phone.

"Yeah, I know that area. It's a good spot for an arms deal," Diggle noted. "And with all the media and police attention focused on Thea's kidnapping, no one is going to care about an arms deal."

"I will be caring," Nyssa proclaimed calmly, though the voice carried an undertone that promised pain and suffering when she caught them. "I feel the need to vent my frustrations and as I will need a clear head to retrieve Thea, this is a fitting opportunity."

"You're not going to let her go out there on her own?" Diggle asked Oliver, surprised.

"I'm not positive I can stop her," Oliver stated firmly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Especially when her mood is like this. I'd rather she hit arms dealers then me."

"Are you questioning my abilities, Mr Diggle?" Nyssa asked, half challengingly. "Do you feel you need to protect me?"

"Well, I believe that you can defend yourself. You have already demonstrated that," Diggle hedged. "But I am an ex-special forces bodyguard. I'd like to think that counts for something."

"We shall see," Nyssa affirmed casually, sizing up the large man.

"Keep your phone with you. If I hear anything, I'll call you," Oliver said before he left the room, his anger once again under control. It helped when Diggle thought Nyssa needed defending from arms dealers.

"Come Mr Diggle," Nyssa announced as she headed towards the window. "Allow me to demonstrate my abilities to you."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Detective Lance," Oliver called as he once again entered the sitting room. "You wanted to see me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still around," Lance said as he turned to face the scion of the Queen family. "In case you decided to, you know, slip you leash and go put arrows in people."

"Detective Lance," Oliver said calmly, fighting his anger. "I am not the vigilante. I do not know how many times or different ways I can tell you that before you believe me. But at the moment, I don't care. Think what you will of me. All I want is my sister back, safe and sound."

"That is all any parent or sibling wants when one of their family gets taken from them," Lance said spitefully. "Too bad that it doesn't always work out for the better."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"When are you going to tell me what really happened on that island?" Diggle questioned as Nyssa led the way downstairs into the basement of the Foundry. "The way you and Oliver move speaks of training, even though you try to hide it."

"I don't know what you mean," Nyssa replied innocently as she headed directly towards her case.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. Oliver's skill with a bow. The way Oliver threw that knife at Laurel's apartment. The way you judge a situation and use it to your advantage. Like when you saw me approaching the busted door and stepped aside to give me a clear shot," Diggle explained as he lent back onto a table. "You don't learn all that on a deserted island."

"No," Nyssa agreed as she unlocked the case before her. "You don't."

"So, I am going to ask again," Diggle said resolutely. "What happened to the two of you on that island?"

"A lot happened, Mr Diggle," Nyssa stated as she opened her case and reached inside. "More than we have time to speak of now though."

"Woah," Diggle exclaimed as he watched Nyssa withdraw a sword and check its edge. "I guess you're right. For now," Diggle said as he pulled out his Glock. "I don't suppose you have another gun around here for me to use? This one is registered to me."

"No Mr Diggle, we do not," Nyssa said as she pulled what Dig recognised as a compound bow from the case next. "I have something better for you," she revealed as she set the bow aside and stepped across to another box, opening it without preamble. "This should fit you well enough," Nyssa declared as she lifted out Oliver's green jacket.

"Excuse me?" Diggle questioned as he stared at the jacket. "Was this your plan all along? To have me dressed up as the vigilante while Oliver was tucked away back at the mansion surrounded by witnesses."

"Yes, right along with having the Triad kidnap Thea and a German arms dealer arriving to flood the Glades with machine guns," Nyssa said sarcastically before calming down. "It was originally going to be me wearing it."

"You wouldn't be able to fight in it?" Diggle observed. "It would be too bulky."

"Correct, I wouldn't. But I would be able to move in it well enough," Nyssa noted, her calm demeanour returning. "The plan was for me to wear the hood and be seen, all while Oliver had multiple witnesses to his whereabouts. Now though, we must adapt our plans to the situation at hand."

"You should have told me back at the mansion that you now planned for me to wear the hood," Diggle argued.

"And what would you have done, Mr Diggle? What would you have said?" Nyssa enquired as she set the jacket down onto the table next to the box and waited for Diggle to reply. When no reply was forthcoming, Nyssa continued. "That is it, isn't it, Mr Diggle? There is no argument you can make," Nyssa reasoned. "The best plan given the resources available and present circumstances is for you to wear the hood and for me to accompany you."

"I still don't like it," Diggle said, almost resigned to wearing the hood. Nyssa was right that it was the best plan given the current circumstances. It dealt with the arms dealers and provided an alibi for Oliver. "Yes, I have killed before but I am not a killer like Oliver, and I assume you, are."

"And neither Oliver nor I will deny that we are killers. We have long since made peace with that," Nyssa stated clearly. "But we only kill if they deserve it or if it is necessary. Killing is not our first option. But nor is it our last one either. If you do not want to kill then don't, just don't expect me to abide by your decision."

"I can live with that, for now," Diggle agreed as he stepped forward, unzipping his jacket. "I hope he washed that since he last wore it."

"I believe he did," Nyssa said as she pulled out the other articles of clothing that made up Oliver's gear. "You can change back there," Nyssa indicated as she pointed towards the back of the basement. "Return when you are ready. But do not tarry long." Nyssa watched Diggle disappear out of sight before she returned to readying herself. Not surprisingly, she was completely ready before he had gotten the outfit on.

"The outfit is tight," Diggle noted as he walked back over carrying his own folded clothes. "As are the boots."

"Will you be able to move in it and fight if necessary?" Nyssa asked seriously.

"I'll make do," Diggle assured her as he set his clothes down.

"Excellent," Nyssa said. "Time for your weapons." Diggle watched as Nyssa laid out the weapons that he had seen Oliver wearing when he had awoken from his curare poisoning. Stepping forward, he strapped on the harness with its attached quiver already stocked with arrows and the sword, a wakizashi if Diggle was right, already sheathed. Next was a belt that held a large knife at his right hip and a holster filled with flechettes at his left. The ensemble was completed by several flechettes being hooked onto his left gauntlet.

"Does Oliver carry enough weapons?" Diggle pondered as he practiced moving around with the load he now wore.

"Oliver IS the weapon, Mr Diggle," Nyssa clarified without looking at him as she reached into the case for one last item. "All of those instruments that you carry, like the last one I am about to give you, are just tools for him to use," she intoned as she lifted Oliver's recurve bow and turned to face Diggle. "I would suggest you handle this carefully, Mr Diggle."

"It's John, Dig or Diggle," Diggle said as stepped forward to accept the bow. "And I am no archer, Nyssa. I barely know the fundamentals."

"I'm not asking you to be an archer, John. But you will find that that bow is also a rather effective melee weapon as well. It might be of some use," Nyssa explained as she passed him the bow. "Oh and two last things."

"Yeah?" Diggle wondered as he hefted the bow to judge its weight before examining it more closely.

"Unless your life absolutely depends on it, do not draw the sword," Nyssa said with gravitas.

"Got it," Dig confirmed. "And the second."

"You may use the knife as you will, but if it is lost or broken," Nyssa threatened, her voice turning to ice. "I will hold you responsible. Am I clear?"

"Quite clear," Diggle affirmed solemnly.

"Excellent," Nyssa said, he voice back up to its usual timbre. "Shall we go then?"

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"The M249 machine gun," Mueller described as he took one of the weapons from one of his men to demonstrate. He worked the bolt once as he continued his sales pitch. "Gas-powered, air-cooled and capable of firing up to 800 rounds of 5.56mm ammunition per minute," he said as he pulled the trigger so they could all here the weapon dry fire. He tossed it to the leader of the gang before him and listened to his whistle of appreciation. "I also offer a good price on the ammunition."

"How good?" The leader asked as he handled the gun. Mueller's response was nullified as the warehouse they were in was plunged into darkness. Mueller looked around in alarm even as an arrow whistled out of the gloom from above and into one of his men's shoulder.

"We need to move, now!" Mueller yelled as he snatched the weapon out of the gang leader's hands. He ran for his Mercedes as Dig stepped out of the shadows and engaged the gang members. Using the bow as a staff, he knocked one unconscious before a leg sweep and punch to the face settled the second. The last one tried to run around him to the exit but Dig caught him in a chokehold and held him until he passed out.

Meanwhile, Nyssa continued her onslaught of arrows, surgically removing Mueller's men before putting an arrow into the arms dealer's calf, sending him collapsing onto the hood of his car, the gun he had been carrying clattering to the ground. Having cornered her prey, Nyssa dropped from the rafters and walked towards the injured man; drawing and nocking an arrow as she did.

"Leo Mueller," Nyssa called as she drew her arm back purposefully, arrow pointed at the German's heart. "You have failed this city," she judged before releasing the arrow.

"Are we done?" Diggle asked as he approached Nyssa, stepping past the injured bodies of Mueller's men as they groaned and whimpered from the arrows piercing them.

"We are," Nyssa declared before turning to walk away. "You can contact the SCPD now while I call someone else about information on our other issue."

"Right," Diggle said as he pulled out his phone even as he moved out of the warehouse.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Man in the hood, two. Gangbangers, zero. Arms dealers, zero," Diggle said over the phone to Oliver.

"Good work," Oliver replied quietly. He was in a quiet part of the mansion but with the number of police around, he wasn't taking chances.

"Thanks," Diggle responded with gratitude. "Hold up. Nyssa wants to talk."

"Beloved," Nyssa called over the phone. "I contacted Namir. He has no information on the current whereabouts of Chien Na Wei. And as predicted, my father's mandate prevents his involvement. We are on our own."

"Unfortunate but not unexpected," Oliver said simply. "Head back to the foundry. Monitor the police from there. I'll call if anything develops here."

"Stay calm, Oliver. She is strong. We will find her," Nyssa proclaimed before ending the call. Oliver exhaled slowly to try and release the tension in his body but it did little to ease his worries. Pocketing his phone, he headed back towards the sitting room. He was almost there when he was intercepted.

"Ah, Oliver," Felicity called from behind him just before he entered the sitting room. "Could I, ah talk to you for a moment?" She asked, pointing back towards where his office was located. "It's important."

"Sure," Oliver replied. He knew it had to be important as Felicity wouldn't waste his time with everything that was happening. He followed along behind her and into his makeshift office where she shut the door.

"I heard about what is happening. Although most of the city probably knows that Thea has been kidnapped by now," Felicity rambled. "But that is not why I asked you in here. I think I found Thea."

"What?" Oliver immediately asked, Felicity having his whole and complete attention now. "How? You haven't left the mansion."

"I didn't need to," Felicity said as she led the way across the room and sat down at the computer she had set up earlier in the day. "I did it from here."

"Show me," Oliver demanded as he leaned on the desk next to Felicity so as to see the screen better.

"Well, what I've done might not necessarily legal," Felicity warned carefully.

"Felicity, I don't care if you hacked the CIA or the NSA," Oliver declared adamantly. "If it finds Thea, your secret is safe with me."

"Right," Felicity said as she started to type. "Well it was actually the FBI. I hacked into them and borrowed their Facial Recognition Software."

"You hacked the FBI?" Oliver asked, clearly astonished.

"Is that disapproval in your voice?" Felicity questioned.

"No, astonishment," Oliver deadpanned.

"Huh," Felicity exclaimed. At Oliver's look she continued. "Well, anyway, after I borrowed their software, I hacked the traffic cams on the street where Thea was taken and got facial captures of the kidnappers. And then I have literally scanned every piece of footage from every traffic camera in the city. It took a while but I eventually found a match," Felicity explained as she pulled up a video. It showed two Asian men bundling a hooded figure that matched Thea's body shape and clothing into a car before it sped off. Then she pulled up a second video that showed the same car pulling into a warehouse hours later and the same two men climbing out before dragging what looked like Thea back out of the car. "I can't be sure that it is Thea under the hood, obviously. But the body dimensions and clothing match so it's a good bet that it's her. And she hasn't left the warehouse since she got there."

"Felicity, you are remarkable," Oliver declared happily.

"Thank you," Felicity said. "Now all we need to do is make an anonymous phone call to the police and let them check it out."

"Good idea," Oliver stated as he pulled out his phone. Before he had a chance to dial though, Felicity snatched his phone from his hands.

"Are you crazy?" Felicity questioned as she turned back to her computer and started typing. "The police could back trace the call to your phone."

"Right," Oliver said. "I knew that. Can we text them then?"

"Why?" Felicity asked as she turned back around, holding out Oliver's phone. "I just masked your next phone call. Go ahead." Oliver slowly took back his phone, glancing at Felicity slyly before he dialled the number set up by the SCPD.

"Hi, um, I'm calling about that missing girl, Thea Queen. I think I saw her getting dragged into a car on Trieste Street," Oliver said into the phone before hanging up.

"Why didn't you tell them about the warehouse?" Felicity wondered.

"Because if I did, they would wonder how I knew. The triad wouldn't let people see them bring in my sister," Oliver explained. "A random person seeing them swap cars is much more likely. And it protects you."

"Right," Felicity said this time.

"Thank you Felicity. For everything," Oliver said sincerely. "You should head home. It's late and you've had a long day."

"Thank you, Oliver," Felicity said as she stood up and picked up her bag. "I hope they find your sister soon."

"I'm sure they will," Oliver replied and watched as Felicity smiled and then walked out of the office. He gave her a minute in case she returned and then he made another call. "Nyssa, I think we found Thea."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Damn, that is a lot of Triad," Diggle observed from his vantage point on the roof of the warehouse. "And that is only what we can see."

"I have surmounted larger forces," Nyssa pointed out from next to him as her eyes examined her target. "All it requires is the right strategy."

"Well I hope you come up with a good one, and soon," Diggle said. "It won't take the SCPD long to track the car that Thea arrived in back here now that they have a starting point."

"It is a pity you are not an archer, Mr Diggle," Nyssa lamented. "It would be much simpler to just kill them all to gain entry."

"I'm better with guns or my hands," Diggle remarked.

"Indeed," Nyssa agreed. "As that is the case, we will use more stealth than steel to enter that building. We do not wish for them to panic and harm Thea."

"What's the plan?" Diggle asked.

"This side of the building is too well guarded due to the main entrance. But the right side is only protected by three men, none of them heavily armed," Nyssa explained calmly. "I can eliminate them swiftly and silently allowing us access to the roof which is unguarded. We then drop down onto the roof supports beneath and begin our search for Thea."

"I hope the roof beams don't creak," Diggle prayed as he moved back across the roof to the ladder he had used to climb up.

"You are smaller than Aziz," Nyssa proclaimed casually. "You will be fine," she stated before stepping off the roof. Diggle watched her descend to the ground with more grace than any gymnast he had ever seen.

"One of these days, someone is going to sit down and give me some answers," he said to himself as he started to climb down the ladder. "And they better be good."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I am sorry that we had to gag you, Miss Queen," Chien Na Wei said as she walked into the room. "But your voice, was starting to disturb my calm."

Thea grunted and tried to speak through the gag but anything she might have said was unintelligible to the Chinese Assassin. She was securely tied to the chair around her waist as well as having her hands and arms restrained. She struggled against her restraints but again, they held.

"Calm yourself Miss Queen," Chien Na Wei advised as she leaned down to look into Thea's eyes. "This will all be over soon." Thea tried to shout through the gag again but, as before, it blocked most of the sound. She had been unable to do anything as the Chinese woman had called her mother and demanded the $100 million ransom. While she knew that they could afford it, she also knew that it would take time to gather that much money and would hurt a lot of other people doing it. "It is almost time for me to call your mother again."

"That won't be necessary," an electronically disguised voice said from behind the assassin. She walked around her hostage so that they could both see a woman in black and red standing there; hooded and veiled with a bow and nocked arrow pointed at them. "Release her."

"I don't think so," Chien Na Wei replied, careful to keep her body as much behind Thea's as possible, shielding her from the archer. "You're the other archer, the green male's companion. My men told me about you attacking them at the docks."

"Release her now or I will end your life," Nyssa demanded sternly. "She is of no further use to you."

"I think you would have already if you could," Chien Na Wei rebuked. "And she is going to make up for the losses your man caused us to lose at the docks."

"That won't be happening," Nyssa stated as her arm remained steady. Gunfire and the sounds of men engaged in a melee echoed through the factory and the Triad assassin used the miniscule distraction to press a karambit knife to Thea's throat.

"I see you didn't come alone," she said as she tapped the blade against Thea's skin. "Drop the bow or she dies." Nyssa hesitated, weighing her options and judging her opponent before slowly releasing the tension on her bowstring and then setting her bow on the ground.

Thea stamped her feet lamely and mumbled something through the gag but neither of the assassins could make it out.

"Hush, Miss Queen," Chien Na Wei advised. "The killers are talking. And I think it is time this discussion moved forward." With a flick of her wrist, Chien Na Wei threw the karambit at Nyssa who dodged out of the way. As she centered herself, she saw Chien Na Wei pick up a Jian from the bench behind Thea and so drew her own sword and advanced on the Triad assassin.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Diggle was finishing off the last of the 4 men he had been fighting when he heard the first of the police sirens approaching. Cursing to himself, he released the sleeper hold he had on the Triad thug, dropping him to the ground and set off in search of Nyssa, gathering up Oliver's bow as he did.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You are impressive," Chien Na Wei observed as she swung at Nyssa's throat. Nyssa easily ducked below it and sliced at her target's legs but she dove to the side to evade the strike.

"Your skills are also remarkable," Nyssa complemented her foe as she settled into a flexible guard stance. And she was surprised, there were not many that could keep up with her in a sword fight and while this Triad assassin couldn't beat her, Nyssa found herself actually having to block and parry attacks made against her rather than simply evading them.

"I've been learning since I was a child," Chien Na Wei pointed out as she again sized up the veiled woman before her. She had made several attempts to remove the veil in one fashion or another but was thwarted each time. "As have you, I would guess." When Nyssa didn't respond, Chien Na Wei continued, even as police sirens converged in the background. "But like my fight with your companion, it would seem that the SCPD are going to interrupt us."

"We shall meet again," Nyssa said as the Triad assassin back away. She could pursue her but at the moment, Thea was more important. "I promise you."

"I look forward to it," Chien Na Wei replied before she turned and ran into the shadows of the warehouse. Nyssa turned to Thea and, using her sword expertly, cut her free.

"Thanks," Thea said once she pulled the gag off.

"You are welcome, Miss Queen," Nyssa said, though her voice was disguised. Sound to their left heralded the approach of Mr Diggle.

"Time to go," he said as he came into view though his voice was similarly disguised. "The police have arrived to retrieve her."

"This is where we part ways, Miss Queen," Nyssa said as she stepped back. She accepted her retrieved bow and arrow from Diggle as he stepped up to her and with a single nod at Thea, ran off into the warehouse, Diggle following close behind. Thea just stood there, staring after them, until the first police arrived.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You alright?" Diggle asked as they crouched on the roof and watched the organised chaos below them.

"I am fine, Mr Diggle," Nyssa said as her eyes scanned the mayhem. "Thank you for your concern."

"It's my job," Diggle stated as he stepped away from the edge. "And we are going to work on that," he replied, referring to her referral of him.

"As you wish, Mr Diggle," Nyssa responded with a smile hidden by her veil. "And you will get your good answers to. One day." Diggle merely grunted and Nyssa turned back to the scene below just in time to see Thea being led from the warehouse, wrapped in a blanket. As Thea looked around, Nyssa stood up, somehow catching Thea's gaze and with a single nod at her sister-in-law, she turned and stepped away from the building's edge and out of sight.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Whew! 4500 words and all done on time. :D I hope everyone enjoyed reading that. Cause I bloody well did and I wrote it. Thank you to all the reviewers from the previous chapters, especially** **1234123456785678** **, Dante 101 and Changing Destiny 40. Was very enjoyable reading your reviews.**

 **Now, I didn't include Malcolm's attempt to assassinate Oliver as I don't believe that the schemer that Malcolm is, would resort to such a hasty move, even before the trial. It could backfire too easily.**

 **I also upskilled China White a little. She has been trained from a young age so it is realistic to believe she can at least keep up with Nyssa. But no, she can't beat her.**

 **Once again, thank you to everyone that reads and reviews every 4 days. I hope you will continue to do so.**

 **Hint for Chapter 16: The title is "An Engaging Gathering."**

 **As always, please review for me.**


	16. An Engaging Gathering

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 16 – An Engaging Gathering**

"Where is my daughter?" Moira demanded sternly as she stood in front of the lead detective. "Why isn't she here yet?"

"I don't know Mrs Queen," the detective replied. "The last report I had said that they had left the warehouse where she was being held. A quick evaluation at the scene by paramedics didn't turn up any injuries besides some bruising at her wrists and ankles from the restraints. This, coupled with Thea's own words that she wasn't hurt meant they released her and I have a pair of cruisers escorting her home. They should be here at any moment."

"Any word yet?" Oliver asked as he walked into the sitting room, his almost ever present shadow, Detective Lance visible behind him. He saw that the majority of the police officers had already left but several still remained as they packed up equipment or just stood waiting. "Shouldn't she be here by now? It's been ages."

"Yes, she should be here by now. And no, there has been no further word," Moira said as she turned to look at her son, her eyes flashing angrily at Detective Lance before darting back to her son. "Did you reach Nyssa?"

"I did, yes," Oliver replied smoothly. "She and Mr Diggle are on their way back up to the mansion. The walk through the grounds was exactly what she needed to calm down."

"I still don't quite understand how walking around outside in the dark is calming," Moira commented distractedly.

"It reminds us of simpler times," Oliver explained as he glanced at Detective Lance as he walked past him; Lance noticing his look but ignoring it. "When there was no chance of people shooting at us or others trying to kidnap us."

"Well, be that as it may, Nyssa should be here when Thea gets home," Moira stated. "It will calm her to know that Nyssa is ok."

"I told them to hurry," Oliver said as the sounds of several cars pulling up outside reached their ears. Moira was past Oliver in a flash leaving Walter and Oliver to follow along behind as she uncharacteristically bolted for the door. Outside, they found Thea wrapped in a blanket being tightly embraced by her mother.

"Thank god you're safe," Moira could be heard saying over and over again as her eyes brimmed with tears. Thea's eyes were also spilling tears as she squeezed her mother.

"I'm okay, mom," Thea said as she released her hold and stepped back from her Moira. "I'm safe."

"I'm glad you're safe Thea," Walter said as he stepped up next; Oliver hanging back.

"So am I," Thea replied softly as she hugged her stepfather. Walter eventually stepped away from the hug and Oliver took his cue and approached his sister.

"Hey Speedy," he said softly as he opened his arms to his little sister. "How are you?"

"I'm tired Ollie," Thea replied equally softly as she stepped into her brother's arms, feeling the strength in them, the promise of safety. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Well, you will get the opportunity," Walter announced stoically. "It's important that you take the time to recover fully from this ordeal."

"I'm just glad that the police were able to rescue you in time," Moira said as she saw Lieutenant Pike step out of another car that had just pulled up and begin walking in their direction. "Who knows what else might have happened to you."

"Actually, the police weren't the ones to rescue me," Thea revealed, turning her head without leaving her brother's arms to look at her mother.

"What does she mean Leftenant Pike?" Walter asked as he turned to the senior police officer.

"Initial reports from my men suggest that the vigilante was present and had already incapacitated the majority of the Triad resistance," Pike replied reluctantly.

"He was there, but he had help. There was a woman in black and red. She had a hood and a veil to hide her face," Thea described. "She had a bow and a sword too. She was the one who fought the white haired Chinese bitch."

"Thea!" Moira admonished lightly though she didn't have the heart to take it seriously. Truthfully she was thinking the same thing even if she would never admit it.

"What? It's true," Thea replied.

"There have been reports of a female vigilante, dressed in black and red, accompanying the first one, the male," Pike admitted, again reluctantly. "They had remained largely uncorroborated up till now."

"Well, it sounds like that you have a vigilante problem, Leftenant Pike," Walter observed.

"We'll need Thea to come down to the precinct tomorrow at some stage to give us an official statement that we can file along with Miss Raatko's," Pike explained. "We'd also like them to look at some photos to see if they can specifically pick out the ones who kidnapped them."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Lieutenant," Moira said offhandedly.

"Oh my god!" Thea suddenly exclaimed as she broke out of her brother's arms. "Nyssa? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"I'm here, Thea," Nyssa called calmly from the front doors of the Mansion; Diggle standing behind her and to her right. "I am quite alright."

"I was so worried about you," Thea said as she rushed up to her future sister-in-law. "When I saw that man shooting at you, I didn't know what to think."

"As you can see Thea," Nyssa said as she hugged Oliver's sister. "I am fine."

"Lieutenant Pike," Moira called, casting one last look at her daughter before turning to the police officer. "As my daughter is now home safely, could I please ask that you and your men leave?"

"We just have one last item to take care of, Mrs Queen," Pike replied. "Detective Lance!"

"Sir," Lance replied as he stepped forward.

"Would you remove the tracking bracelet from Mr Queen?" Pike ordered, much to Lance's consternation. He was about to object when Pike continued. "Given the evidence and witness testimony currently available, the District Attorney is dropping the charges against him."

"Sir, that is a mistake," Lance argued. "Oliver Queen is the vigilante. I promise you that a full investigation would prove that."

"Detective Lance, please do as I have ordered or you will find yourself on permanent traffic duty," Pike threatened sternly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Lance replied bitterly before turning to face Oliver. He stepped across to stand opposite him before crouching down and removing the ankle monitor. "Don't think this is over," Lance said as he stood back up. "I'll find something and when I do, I'll be back."

"Detective Lance, I hope that your zeal for upholding the law doesn't impair your vision or your judgement any further," Oliver said calmly and without any emotion. "I would hate to have to file harassment charges."

"I am truly sorry for what's happened your family, Quentin," Moira said to the Detective before turning her gaze to the Lieutenant. "If that will be all Lieutenant Pike, would you and your men kindly get the hell off my property."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Thea?" Nyssa called to the teenager, warning her over her approach. It was the next morning and Nyssa had expected Thea to indulge herself and sleep as long as she could. She was surprised to discover Thea's room empty and the girl in question nowhere to be seen. She had searched the mansion before seeing her from one of the upstairs windows in the same position she was now; drawing her bow on the target before her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Nyssa," Thea replied before releasing her arrow. It struck the target dead center.

"I doubt that. Especially since you are up before lunch time and have fired at least 15 arrows into that target already," Nyssa stated as she stepped closer. She noticed the almost imperceptible shudder in Thea's arm as she nocked and drew another arrow. She mentally multiplied her count by at least 3.

"It's probably closer to 60 or 70 by now. I haven't been counting," Thea said after releasing her arrow. "I woke up early and needed to work off some energy."

"Understandable, given what you have been through," Nyssa acknowledged. "And you are Oliver's sister. He is the same way."

"Really?" Thea asked as she turned to look at Nyssa.

"Yes," Nyssa confirmed as she stepped forward again to join Thea. "It may not seem like it but Oliver can get quite worked up. I am not sure if he was like that before I met him but he has been like that ever since I met him.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

"What are you doing?" Nyssa questioned as she stepped into the room. She had expected to find the man they had rescued, since confirmed to be the previously thought dead Oliver Queen, lying in bed resting and still healing from the bullet wound in his side.

Instead, she found him pacing back and forth across his room. And judging by the amount of perspiration soaking his shirt, he was either doing it with great difficulty or for a long time.

"I'm walking," Oliver responded between breaths, not stopping in his movement. "It's the only kind of exercise he will allow me to do and I need to move. I can't stay still any longer." Nyssa turned to see the assassin standing in the corner, eyes locked on the castaway.

"Hakim, what of his wounds?" Nyssa asked, having recognised the assassin.

"The bullet wound has healed sufficiently to allow him to move around but any form of strenuous movement will reopen it," Hakim explained.

"See, I'm healed," Oliver exclaimed as he continued to walk.

"That is not what he said, Mr Queen," Nyssa pointed out.

"Either way, I can't lay around any longer," Oliver argued as he kept walking. "I need to move around. I need to do things."

"Continuing to overexert yourself will only set back your recovery, Mr Queen," Nyssa explained calmly. "We have an extensive library here in Nanda Parbat. Might I suggest you read a book? It might be one of your last opportunities to while you are here."

"I'm not much of a reader," Oliver replied smoothly. "Will I be leaving soon?"

"One way or another, Mr Queen," Nyssa said casually yet equally smoothly. "One way or another."

"What does that mean?" Oliver questioned, suddenly interested enough to stop his pacing.

"It means, Mr Queen," Nyssa began, fixing her gaze on the billionaire before her as if he were nothing more than prey. "When my father returns home tomorrow, that you will be summoned before him. There, he will judge whether you are worthy or not."

"Worthy of what?" Oliver asked, on edge.

"Worthy of life within the League of Assassins, Mr Queen," Nyssa revealed before she turned and headed for the door. Stopping to open it, she looked back at the disheveled castaway. "Or death," she finished before walking out and closing the door behind her.

 _ **#Present#**_

"Doesn't sound like the Oliver I know," Thea said quietly as she bit her bottom lip. "But then again, the Oliver I know apparently died five years ago."

"Oliver is still Oliver, Thea. And he is still your brother," Nyssa stated as she looked at Thea. "But that is not what is bothering you, is it?" Nyssa surmised.

"Not really," Thea hedged, turning back to face the target.

"You can talk to me, Thea. About anything," Nyssa assured her. "I might even be able to help."

"You probably could," Thea replied harshly though Nyssa could tell it was directed at Thea herself and not at anyone else. "I mean, you were able to fight off the two guys trying to kidnap you."

"I have had many years of training that allowed me to do that, Thea. You can't expect yourself to be able to do the same thing without all that experience," Nyssa argued, trying to placate Thea.

"That's just the thing, Nyssa. I want to be able to do that. I want to be able to fight like her," Thea announced, forcing Nyssa to adopt a confused look, lest she give something away.

"The woman who rescued you?" Nyssa presumed. At Thea's look, Nyssa explained. "Oliver told me."

"Yeah, the woman in black," Thea confirmed. "She was able to fight the Chinese bitch easily and I saw the number of guys she dropped just to get to me. I want to be able to fight like she does. To be as strong as she is. As strong as you are."

"Thea, as I have already said, I have been training for years," Nyssa tried to reason. But Thea was seemingly prepared for that argument.

"And you are marrying my brother. That means that you will be around for a while," Thea countered deftly. "Long enough to teach me a thing or two."

"If I teach you, and I stress, if," Nyssa declared. "There will be no teaching of a thing or two. You will learn everything I choose to teach you. And you will learn it perfectly."

"Sounds good," Thea concluded.

"I'm not finished. You will listen to everything I tell you to do, and you will do it when I tell you to do. And there will be no more late night parties and abusing of drugs and alcohol," Nyssa clarified, watching Thea's face digest what she had said. First there was disbelief, then anger. And finally, her face hardened as her determination took over, bringing a soft smile to Nyssa's face. "Still think being taught by me sounds good?"

"No, it sounds draconian," Thea responded snidely. Nyssa watched her consider what she had said again before her face hardened once again. "But I agree. What you say, when you say it."

"And no more drugs or alcohol," Nyssa said as Thea sighed.

"And no more drugs or alcohol," Thea agreed sullenly. "When do we start?"

"You start learning once we buy an apartment and renovate it," Nyssa answered. "Your fitness training, that starts tomorrow."

"Why wait until after you buy an apartment?" Thea wondered curiously.

"That was the first lesson I was ever taught Thea," Nyssa declared, earning Thea's complete attention. "If your opponent does not know what you are capable of, then they are already disadvantage. Just remember, that lesson goes both ways."

"I'll remember," Thea promised.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So, what happens now?" Diggle asked as he stood in the basement of the foundry watching as Oliver and Nyssa sparred with practice swords.

"Now, we go back to what we have been doing," Oliver replied between blocks and strikes at his wife. "Crossing names of my father's list."

"Will you be alright on your own tonight, beloved?" Nyssa asked as she struck again. "I need to go and see Zayda."

"I'll be fine," Oliver assured his wife as he parried one of her attacks before riposting. "Have you invited her yet?"

"Who is she inviting to where?" Diggle questioned seriously.

"I was going to tonight," Nyssa revealed as she stepped back and lowered her sword, signalling a stop. "That reminds me, I need to find something."

"Should I ask?" Oliver asked. At his wife's look, he knew his answer, even as she disappeared into the back of the basement where they stored some of their gear. "Didn't think so," he said to himself before looking at Diggle. "It's alright Dig, it's just a friend of Nyssa's that she met right after we returned to Starling."

"How many people have you lied to since your return from the dead?" Diggle out of nowhere. He couldn't speak for everyone else but he was getting tired of it. "Or gave versions of the truth, or omitted something that you didn't want them to know about."

"I tell people what I think they need to know," Oliver retorted, unhappy about where this conversation was heading. "What they need to hear."

"You know, sad thing is, I think you actually believe that," Diggle countered. "But I don't think you countered on so many people have questions that you didn't want to answer. That wasn't part of the plan, was it?"

"If they get too close," Oliver tried to reason. "Then it could, would be dangerous for them."

"Perhaps," Diggle conceded. "But did you ever wonder what happens when you lie to everyone around you, especially those that love you the most? When you were planning your grand return from the island or wherever you really were; I don't think you considered the cost and the effect it would have on you and those around you. How much it would hurt them?"

"You're wrong, Mr Diggle," Nyssa said as she reappeared in the main area holding a wrapped bundle. "We considered every aspect of our return. And while we could not guess at all the ramifications of it, we planned for them as best we could."

"And just to be clear, Dig," Oliver intoned softly but seriously. "Lying to those around me, to those that love me. It hurts none of them more then it hurts me."

"It is better this way," Nyssa said as she rested her empty hand on Oliver's back. "You know this."

"I do," Oliver confirmed. "You find what you need?"

"I did," Nyssa said as she held up the bundle. "I will see you both later."

"Take care," Oliver called after his wife as she climbed the stairs out of the basement.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"How are you feeling, Zayda?" Nyssa asked as she sipped her tea while sitting on the couch in Zayda's apartment.

"Sore, Nyssa. Just as you warned me I would feel," Sin replied as she sat beside Nyssa, also drinking a cup of tea. She hadn't been a tea drinker before meeting Nyssa but after taking her advice and trying it once after one of her prescribed exercise sessions, she found it had helped to relax her and assist her recovery. She had been drinking it ever since. "But I am feeling better. I can't describe it any other way than that. Just better."

"That is good to hear Zayda," Nyssa said as she set her cup down on the coffee table. Sin noticed this and set her cup down as well. "Do you remember what I said during your first day under my tutelage?"

"Sure. I do what you say, when you say it and without asking why," Sin summarised easily, having taken those words to heart. "I told you, I'm good with that."

"I hope that you are, Zayda," Nyssa said as she locked eyes with the girl. "Because you will be attending the engagement party for Oliver Queen and myself."

"Excuse me?" Sin exclaimed in surprise. "Do I look like someone who rolls with royalty?"

"I'm sorry, did I mumble?" Nyssa questioned, her tone hardening and demanding an immediate answer.

"No Nyssa," Sin instantly replied.

"Good, because we have a lot of work to do beforehand," Nyssa revealed.

"To somehow make me look like a high society girl?" Sin wondered offhandedly.

"Something like that," Nyssa said as she picked up the bundle she had brought with her but had been sitting on the chair next to her since she herself had sat down. "These should help," Nyssa offered as she passed the bundle to Sin.

"What is it?" Sin asked as she rolled the bundle between her hands. "It doesn't feel heavy. A dress? Cause I do not look good in a dress."

"No, it is not a dress Zayda," Nyssa stated as Sin began unwrapping. "I have given you a pair of stilettos to wear."

"Shoes?" Sin uttered as she continued to unwrap, until what was in the bundle lay before her. "Not shoes."

"No, Zayda," Nyssa asserted. "Not shoes."

 _ **#Arrow - 10/11/2012#**_

"I feel like an idiot," Sin said as she climbed out of Nyssa's car. Not having any other realistic way for her to arrive, Nyssa had probably upset Moira by leaving before the party began to pick up her young protégée. Not that she overly cared.

"If you would prefer, I have a dress upstairs that I think will suit you," Nyssa offered with a smile as she walked around the car.

"I'm good, thank you," Sin replied as she balanced carefully in the heeled boots she was wearing. Perhaps not considered the best attire, given the weather and Sin's pant suit style outfit, they were an acceptable choice.

"Remember, today you are just a friend of Nyssa Raatko. Nothing more," Nyssa reminded Sin. "Not even Oliver knows more than that about you. And certainly no one knows what I can do or that I am teaching you."

"I remember. Lesson number one, got it," Sin reassured her teacher. "Anything else?"

"Relax. Believe that you belong here and others will too," Nyssa advised as she started walking towards the mansion where she could see a few of the guests were stating to arrive.

"Easier said then done," Sin said as she fell into step beside Nyssa. "Especially when I have a pair of knives strapped to my calves."

"They don't know that and I would urge you to not let them discover it," Nyssa said, smiling as she continued to walk. "Besides Zayda, I have double that number of blades on me."

"I am not even going to ask where," Sin deadpanned as they stepped up to the front door of the mansion. Nyssa led her inside and she got her first look at the inside of the Queen family home. And it was big.

"Nyssa!" A high pitched voice squealed and Sin turned to see a young woman rushing up and wrapping her arms around Nyssa. "We were starting to worry you wouldn't make it back in time."

"I wouldn't miss this Thea. Not for anything," Nyssa assured the younger Queen.

"And you look great," Thea said as she stepped back to admire her future sister-in-law. "That dress is smoking."

"Thank you, Thea," Nyssa expressed. "Your advice about that dress shop was quite good."

"I've been there a time or two," Thea said dismissively, turning her gaze to Sin. "Who's this?"

"This, is Sin," Nyssa introduced. "A friend I met while exploring the city."

"Well, welcome to the Queen Mansion, Sin," Thea offered in greeting. "Can I show you around a little?"

"I'd like that," Sin replied after catching Nyssa's almost imperceptible nod.

"Great, let's go," Thea said as she grasped Sin's hand and gently led her deeper into the mansion. Nyssa watched them go before catching Moira approaching from the other direction; a well-dressed yet stern looking man beside her.

"I see you made it back," Moira observed in greeting. While they had grown accustomed to one another, every so often, Nyssa did something the Moira didn't approve of and she liked to make it known, or so Nyssa believed.

"I did, Moira," Nyssa responded. "I hope I haven't missed anything important."

"No, not even half the guests have arrived yet so it is fine," Moira assured her future daughter-in-law. "Oliver is mingling but there is someone I would like to meet first."

"This distinguished gentleman beside you, I assume," Nyssa surmised casually.

"Yes, he has been a friend of the family for a very long time," Moira declared happily. "Nyssa, I'd like to introduce Malcolm Merlyn."

 **Author's Note**

 **Dun-Dun-Duuuun! What will happen now? I guess we will all find out in 4 days time.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 16. As per usual, feel free to message me any questions. I reserve the right to not answer them if I feel they will give away too much of what is to come.**

 **And as always, please leave a review!**

 **Stegro88**


	17. Meetings And Conversations

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 17 – Meetings And Conversations**

"Wonderful to meet you, Mr Merlyn," Nyssa replied as she looked at the man. Something about him struck her as familiar somehow but she dismissed it due to Malcolm being Tommy's father. "I'm glad you were able to join Oliver and myself today as we celebrate our engagement."

"I wouldn't have missed it," assured Malcolm as he examined the woman before him discreetly. Something was tickling his memory about her. "I must say, you name is rather unique. I believe I have only heard it used once before, a long time ago."

"I have never looked into the commonality of my name, Mr Merlyn. It has never bothered me one way or another," Nyssa replied politely. "What about your name? Is it a common name?"

"Somewhat, yes." Malcolm responded smoothly, his mind still at work over this mystery woman. "I was shocked to hear about what happened to you. Being stranded on the island must have been quite terrifying."

"It was at first. But then Oliver and I found each other," Nyssa explained. "And now we are all here to celebrate our engagement."

"And the rest is history, as they say," Malcolm commented.

"Indeed it is, Mr Merlyn," Nyssa agreed.

"I have to ask, what do your mother and father think of you marrying a billionaire that you met while marooned on a deserted island?" Malcolm asked, not catching the look the Moira shot him for bringing up Nyssa's parents. "Speaking from a father's perspective, I don't think I would approve of Tommy marrying someone he met while confined."

"Regrettably, my mother died while I was quite young. And as to my father," Nyssa said, staring into Malcolm's eyes. "While he may still try to guide or control my actions, I have long become adept at getting what I want. And he knows this. Besides, as you pointed out, Oliver is a billionaire."

"Quite true," Malcolm agreed to Moira's perturbation.

"If you will excuse me, I would like to find my fiancé," Nyssa said before walking away.

"She is an exceptionally unique young woman," Malcolm observed as he watched Nyssa depart. "I cannot wait to meet her father."

"Yes, she is unique," Moira agreed as she sipped her champagne. "And neither can I. He is quite the man, apparently."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"This party is sweet," Tommy exclaimed as he clapped Oliver on the back. "And I never thought I would be saying that about Oliver Queen's engagement party. Or that I'm actually attending it."

"Don't let Laurel hear you say that," Oliver observed as he looked around at all the people here to celebrate his engagement to Nyssa; more than 70% of which he didn't even know. He had yet to see Nyssa since she had left but he knew she had returned as he had seen Sin being shown around the house by Thea. Oliver had to admit, he was impressed; Sin didn't look like Sin, she looked like one of Thea's usual friends, though obviously more grounded. Oliver even had to look twice to discover that she was indeed armed as he suspected she was. "So how are you two going?"

"We are, going," Tommy hedged carefully. He wasn't sure himself how things were going but he hadn't crashed and burned yet so that was a good thing. "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea how we are going. I don't exactly have a lot of experience in this whole being in a relationship deal. My previous experience has been more in line with wine, dine and leave the next morning."

"Trust me when I say this. Waking up next to someone you love is the best feeling in the world. I can't even begin to describe it to you but I wouldn't trade it for all the money and women in the world," Oliver proclaimed emotionally. Tommy was actually surprised by how emotional Oliver had gotten with his words.

"Beloved, you say such wonderful things. Always reminding me why I love you so much," Nyssa said as she stepped up behind the two men. She nodded at Diggle where he stood watch off to the side before refocusing on the two men. "You should take lessons from him, Tommy. I'm sure Laurel would appreciate it."

"I like to think that I'm charming enough," Tommy quipped as he sipped his drink. "It's worked up till now."

"Tommy, never assume what you have will always be there," Nyssa warned casually. "You never know when everything can change."

"Although that change is not always bad," Oliver added cheerfully. "I'm proof of that."

"Right," Tommy said in bewilderment before letting it pass. "I'm still getting used to how much you have changed. It's like you're the opposite of what I remember you being."

"I have been away for 5 years Tommy. Stuck on an island without alcohol or anything else," Oliver reasoned. "I had to grow up. I was forced to grow up. You might think about trying it one day. You never know what it bring you. And I'm sure that Laurel would approve."

"Yeah, maybe," Tommy said dismissively. He gulped down the last of his drink. "I need a refill. Excuse me," he said before walking off.

"I don't think he appreciated us telling him to grow up," Nyssa observed as she looked around at the guests. "Even if we did try to do it gently."

"Tommy is the eternal child. He has always had pretty much everything he has ever wanted," Oliver said as he watched his friend walk away. "The only thing I have ever known him to want was his father back in his life."

"I just met Mr Merlyn," Nyssa revealed. "He seemed very, business-like."

"Yeah, that is quite an accurate description," Oliver agreed with a smile. "He's been like that since he got back after Tommy's mother died."

"Got back?" Nyssa asked, curious. "He went somewhere?"

"Somewhere," Oliver said. "After Rebecca died, Malcolm disappeared for two years. No one knows where he went but when he came back, he was different. Where before he was happy and smiling, now he was stern and hard, all business. He was never the same and he and Tommy never really interacted as father and son ever again."

"I can't really comment on how a father should interact with their child. I am certain most people would not approve of my fifth birthday gift of a Tanto," Nyssa pointed out as she looked around, her eyes suddenly locking onto one of the guests as they approached the prospective bride and groom.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So, how did you meet Nyssa?" Thea asked as she and Sin walked through the gardens. She had shown Sin around the mansion and now they were just wandering, avoiding the large crowds inside of her mother's guests. When Sin had asked why she called them that when it was Nyssa's and Oliver's engagement party, Thea had simply replied that neither of them probably knew even half of the guests in attendance.

"Ah, at a coffee shop. I was being harassed by some guy and she scared him away," Sin explained calmly. "After he left, we got to talking. She was new in Starling and we have just kept in touch. I was shocked to discover where she was taking me today."

"She didn't warn you?" Thea asked, astonished.

"No she did not," Sin enunciated slowly.

"It must have been quite a surprise then," Thea pointed out. "Arriving here today."

"Oh, you have no idea," Sin embellished. "If I had known I was going to be standing up this much, I would have worn more comfortable shoes."

"I hear ya," Thea agreed. "I've been wearing these Jimmy's around a little bit each night just to break them in."

"Must be rough," Sin mumbled under her breath as a cold breeze swept through the garden, causing both girls to shiver slightly.

"Pardon?" Thea asked, not having heard Sin's words clearly.

"I've had enough," Sin covered quickly. "I'm going to head back inside."

"Yeah, I think I'll join you." Thea said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's getting a little chilly out here." The two girls headed back inside where Sin immediately noticed Nyssa and Oliver speaking with a man who she thought looked Japanese.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What are you doing here Sarab?" Nyssa questioned. "We were expecting Al-Owal."

"From recently gathered information and after your recent brush with Amanda Waller, your father believed that a more overt display from the League was required. I was chosen because of my previous familiarity with Amanda Waller and A.R.G.U.S. I am to become your bodyguard," Sarab explained. "I was also chosen as his representative to be here today as it was, convenient."

"I do not need a bodyguard," Nyssa stated firmly.

"Neither does Al Sah-him," Sarab pointed. "And yet Oliver Queen's bodyguard is standing against the wall not 10 meters away. I am here to be the future Nyssa Queen's bodyguard. And given the recent kidnapping attempt on yourself and Thea Queen, I believe my presence would be beneficial."

"So now my father chooses to change his mind?" Nyssa wondered.

"That I cannot answer," Sarab replied. "My instructions were clear however. Maseo Yamashiro is to protect you and those around you from any threat. Sarab is disallowed from assisting you with your crusade. He may only act on League-related matters."

"You mentioned recently gathered information," Oliver noted, changing the subject. "What is the information?"

"Too much to go into here," Sarab said. "Briefly, your father learned that his greatest foe has plans in motion to again take you hostage."

"What happened to the order he gave directly ordering that to be avoided?" Oliver asked with a smirk. The entire league knew of that order from the enemy and why it was instituted.

"It would seem it has been withdrawn," Sarab responded.

"Interesting," Nyssa observed quietly, deep in thought. "This changes things."

"Yes it does," Oliver agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I was not sent alone," Sarab revealed. At both Oliver's and Nyssa's looks, he continued. "Aziz volunteered to accompany me."

"Aziz volunteered!" Nyssa exclaimed, struggling to maintain her composure.

"I was surprised as well," Sarab concurred as he looked around. "He has been directed to be your shadow Nyssa, and only to reveal himself if your life is directly threatened."

"I'm still shocked that Aziz volunteered to leave Nanda Parbat," Oliver said. "He never leaves unless he is ordered too."

"One of the reasons I believe your father accepted him," Sarab stated. "Also, it has put all of us that were present that night in the same city. A force greater than the sum of its members."

"I agree," Nyssa declared as she glanced around casually. "We will speak more about this later. For now, we should re-join the party. Oliver's mother appears to be looking for us." No sooner had Nyssa said that then Moira made her appearance known.

"Ah, here you both are," she said as she stepped up between Oliver and Nyssa. "I was beginning to wonder if you two had disappeared again."

"No, mother, we haven't disappeared," Oliver replied lightly. "We have been right here speaking with an old friend of Nyssa's.

"Really," Moira responded, somewhat surprised.

"Yes," Nyssa said cheerfully. "It has been several years since I have seen him but before that, we got along quite well."

"Allow me to introduce myself," Sarab said as he bowed slightly. "Maseo Yamashiro."

"Japanese?" Moira asked curiously.

"Yes, Mrs Queen," Sarab confirmed. "I work for Nyssa's father and was sent here today to be his representative. He asked me to tell you that he is looking forward to meeting such a strong woman as yourself."

"Well, I will have to thank him for the complement," Moira said graciously. "I had hoped to meet him today. But Nyssa told me that he was unable to attend due to a busy business schedule."

"That is correct, though I have been assured that he has already cleared his schedule," Sarab declared to Mrs Queen politely. "Nothing is going to prevent him from attending his daughter's wedding."

"Well that is good to hear," Moira said as she grasped her son's arm. "Oliver, I think it is time for a speech from the groom."

"Ah, duty calls," Oliver pointed out with a smile. "Please excuse me." Nyssa watched as Oliver disappeared into the crowd with his mother; Diggle following along behind.

"What of Rasha and Basima?" Nyssa asked once they were alone.

"They, along with two others have been sent to Eastern Europe in search of a masked mercenary," Sarab answered.

"Four assassins sent after a single target?" Nyssa questioned. "Does that not seem a bit excessive?"

"This single man is reputed to have a large group of professional fighters at his disposal," Sarab explained. "And he is said to be an extremely dangerous opponent in his own right. From what I know, he apparently broke into a maximum security prison and retrieved one of the inmates using nothing but a katana."

"Surely an exaggeration," Nyssa said as she saw Oliver reappear at the end of the room. "But keep me appraised of their hunt."

"As you wish," Sarab said with a bow of his head. He waited a moment before continuing slowly. "There is one last thing I would say."

"What is it?" Nyssa asked, picking up on the hesitation in his voice. "You can speak freely here, Sarab. I am not my father."

"I believe I was also chosen so as to antagonise Amanda Waller," Sarab proclaimed calmly. "After her trapping of you and your subsequent retrieval, it is my opinion that I have been sent to vex the woman responsible. She will undoubtedly have you watched closely and my arrival will be of interest to her."

"Undoubtedly, given your history with her," Nyssa agreed. "It would seem that our lives here in Starling City are becoming quite complicated. I am almost starting to miss the island."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming here today and helping Nyssa and I celebrate our engagement," Oliver said as he stood before all the gathered guests. "It is wonderful to see you all again after all these years." This earned him a round of soft chuckles from the crowd. "When I first came back to Starling City, back home, I was worried how everyone would react to my return, especially as I was returning with a fiancé," Oliver revealed, glancing at Laurel. "But everyone has been supportive and great about it. And I hope everyone will continue to be that way and I look forward to seeing you all here again in 3 weeks when I make Nyssa my wife. Thank you," Oliver concluded to soft applause from the crowd. He sipped his champagne and turned to walk away but was met instead by his sister. "Hey Speedy," Oliver greeted his sister.

"Have you spoken to Nyssa's friend?" Thea asked.

"Which one?" Oliver asked, guessing the answer but wanting to be sure. "Sin or Felicity?"

"Sin," Thea clarified. "There is something off about her."

"What do you mean?" Oliver wondered, curious what his sister was getting at.

"She doesn't belong," Thea revealed. "She is dressed for the part but the way she acts, the way she talks. She doesn't belong."

"Maybe she is just uncomfortable being in such a big house, filled with lots of people she doesn't know and has never met before?" Oliver offered, knowing he had to try and divert Thea's curiousity.

"Maybe," Thea hedged uncertainly. "I just think there is more to it."

"I wouldn't put too much thought into it Thea," Oliver said calmly. "I trust Nyssa and she wouldn't bring someone into our house that didn't belong. It'll be fine."

"If you say so, Ollie," Thea said, not satisfied.

"I say so," Oliver assured his sister, before changing the subject. "Tell me about this penthouse apartment you found. It had a bowling alley in it?"

"It did," Thea confirmed. "It was a nice place in a pretty nice building."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Mrs Davidson, I'm Oliver Queen," Oliver introduced himself as he offered his hand to the woman before him. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice."

"That is quite alright, Mr Queen," Mrs Davidson assured the man before her. "I had no plans that could not be changed."

"You have already met Miss Raatko," Oliver said as he indicated Nyssa before gesturing in the other direction. "This is Mr Diggle, our security specialist."

"Ma'am," Diggle said.

"Hello," Mrs Davidson greeted the tall man she could easily identify as a bodyguard. "I was surprised to receive the call from Miss Queen asking to meet with you today. I was under the impression that neither she nor Miss Raatko were interested in this apartment."

"You know how it is, Mrs Davidson," Oliver replied. "If you show too much interest then the seller thinks they have the best position."

"Which is what you have just done by requesting a second viewing," Mrs Davidson argued.

"True. However I am under no obligation to buy this apartment," Oliver pointed out calmly. "We still maintain the stronger position."

"That you do, Mr Queen," Mrs Davidson agreed. "I see that you possess the same skills that made your father a business tycoon."

"I will take that as a compliment," Oliver said. "Do you mind if we wander around?"

"It was meant as one," Mrs Davidson replied. "Please, look around as much as you like. I will be downstairs if you need me."

"Thank you, Mrs Davidson," Nyssa called as they watched the older woman depart, leaving the three of them alone. "So, what do you think?"

"It's nice. Spacious. Maybe a little ostentatious," Oliver said as he looked around. "But not bad. Diggle?"

"It's private. Security won't be an issue with the systems they already have along with a few more that can be installed. The glass is mirrored so you can see out but no one can see in," Diggle explained. "It's not bad."

"I agree," Oliver stated. "Obviously some renovations are in order. Removal of the bowling alley for one."

"You don't like bowling?" Diggle asked, grinning widely.

"I don't mind it," Oliver replied. "But I have other plans for that space."

"So we are going to purchase it then?" Nyssa asked, already knowing what her husband planned for that space."

"We are," Oliver said as he headed back to the elevator.

"That was a quick look around," Mrs Davidson noted as she saw them approaching. "I just got down here myself."

"Only needed to check a few things," Oliver said. "How soon would the transfer of ownership be completed?"

"If you already have the funds available, it could be completed in as little as 3 days," Mrs Davidson explained.

"That quickly?" Oliver asked in surprise. "I thought it would take longer."

"Some things can be expedited, Mr Queen," Mrs Davidson pointed out. "Buy an apartment is one of them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Oliver apologised. "You misunderstand me."

"You don't wish to buy the apartment?" Mrs Davidson questioned. She had thought that was what they meant.

"Oh, I do want to buy the apartment," Oliver confirmed. "And the building."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I am surprised Mr Diggle," Nyssa said as she watched the tall man spar with her husband. "Not many men are capable of keeping up with Oliver."

"Well," Diggle started as he parried a series of strikes from Oliver before replying with a few of his own. "I think he is holding back a little. Testing me," Diggle said as he suddenly took a swipe at Oliver's head; a swing that was easily ducked.

"Anchor the rear hand, Diggle," Oliver advised. "Come on."

"Ok," Digg responded and the two started trading blows again. Nyssa could tell what Oliver was about to do but didn't have time to warn Diggle as her husband suddenly quickened his pace of strikes and then snuck in between Diggle's guard to smack him on the side of the jaw, eliciting a groan of pain. "Uhh!"

"Variable acceleration, Diggle," Oliver explained as he circled Diggle, who had dropped to a knee. "Most fighters work at the same pace. When you switch it up, you throw your opponent off his game and that is when you slip through."

"That was nice," Digg noted dryly as he rubbed his cheek. "Where'd you learn that?"

"His name was Yao Fei," Oliver said after a moment, having considered not even answering Diggle's question.

"He give you one of those scars?" Diggle wondered.

"One of them," Oliver admitted, remembering the first time he was injured on the island, the feel of the arrow in his shoulder.

"And the others," Diggle questioned. At Oliver's silence, he went on. "You know, one of these days, you two are going to be straight with me about what really happened on that island. OR rather not what happened on it," he said as he stood up to face Oliver again.

"Absolutely," Oliver agreed as the two began again. Nyssa watched as Diggle lasted less than six seconds before Oliver ducked under one of Diggle's swings, spun around behind him and took out his knee, dropping Diggle to the concrete. "But not today," Oliver noted jovially as he walked away.

"That was a pretty sweet move," Diggle said as he rose back to his feet.

"Thank you, Mr Diggle," Nyssa said from where she was sharpening her sword, checking its edge as she went. "I do like that move and have found it quite useful myself, hence why I taught it and others to Oliver."

"You taught Oliver?" Diggle asked, surprised.

"Does that surprise you, Mr Diggle?" Nyssa asked plainly. "That a woman could teach a man."

"I've been taught by woman before Nyssa. That doesn't surprise me one bit," Diggle clarified. "I just always assumed that it was Oliver that taught you."

"Never assume, Mr Diggle," Nyssa advised casually. "It can lead to trouble."

"I'll remember that," Diggle promised. "And I might get you to teach me a few of those moves too."

"I would be happy to," Nyssa said.

"And in the meantime, I will be using those moves on him," Oliver said as he brought up an image on the screen. "Scott Morgan runs water and power in the Glades." He showed the screen to Nyssa and Diggle. "Jacks up the prices and when people can't pay, shuts them down even in the dead of winter."

"Which is still several weeks away," Diggle noted as he pulled up a news article about a bank robbery. "These guys started in Keystone 3 years ago, then began moving west, hitting banks along the way. This morning they hit Starling City Trust." At Oliver's blank look, he continued. "They shot an off-duty cop. He's in a coma and the doctors are saying it's a coin toss whether he'll make it or not."

"If he is a police officer, then the SCPD will devote a lot of attention to it," Nyssa reasoned. "We do not wish to draw undue attention to ourselves, Mr Diggle. That would interfere with our work."

"Overwhelmed and underfunded?" Diggle argued. "Look, these guys don't hit a single bank and disappear. They hit two or three banks each time which means they are already planning their next job."

"Digg, I think you have the wrong impression about what it is that we do, Oliver said pointedly, turning to stare at the bigger man.

"You both take out bad guys with a bow and arrow," Diggle replied sarcastically, standing tall. "Or knives and swords."

"We don't fight street crime, Mr Diggle," Nyssa explained. "That is a symptom of the ills this city is suffering from. We are trying to cure the disease."

"CEOs, gangsters and crooked entrepreneurs. I get that," Digg tried. "I'm just saying, maybe we can make more of a difference it you both think beyond the scope of those pages," he reasoned. "I am sure that your father wouldn't mind, Oliver."

"No, you don't get it," Oliver replied adamantly, his anger rising. "My father sacrificed his life so that I could live. Live and make a difference by fixing this city that he and every other name in this book ruined in some way. Every name that we cross off this list honours his sacrifice."

"Oliver, Nyssa. There is more than one way to save this city," Diggle argued.

"Not for us, Mr Diggle," Nyssa replied coldly. "Crime happens in this city almost every hour of every day. Would you have us try and stop all of it?" Diggle shook his head and turned to walk away.

"It sounds like you have both have a narrow definition of how to be heroes," he stated as he passed.

"We're not heroes," Nyssa and Oliver whispered simultaneously, staring at each other.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 17 done and dusted. Hopefully it has answered a few questions and raised a few more. :D**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews. As usual, let me know what you all think. Positive or Negative.**


	18. The Chance To Make A Difference

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 18 – The Chance To Make A Difference**

"Oliver, could we speak with you for a moment?" Moira called out as Oliver and Nyssa were walking past the sitting room. Glancing at one another, already guessing what Moira wanted to speak with them about, they changed their course and joined Moira, and Walter, in the sitting room. "Thank you."

"What would you like to talk about?" Oliver asked innocently.

"The purchase you made yesterday morning," Moira replied steadily.

"Well, the paperwork and transfer hasn't been finalised yet," Oliver revealed casually. "So technically, I haven't purchased anything yet.

"Oliver, I had thought you were taking things more seriously," Moira said disappointedly. "I can see now that you still have a steak of irresponsibility in you."

"How so?" Oliver asked curiously, maintaining his calm. Nyssa was about to interject on her husband's behalf but a simple squeeze of her hand silenced her. "I don't believe I have acted irresponsible in anyway. Rather, I have done the opposite."

"Oliver, you are trying to buy a building!" Moira stated firmly in exasperation. "I don't see how that can be seen as acting responsibly."

"Before I answer your question, may I ask one of my own?" Oliver asked. At his mother's nod, he continued. "Have you seen any of the details of the transaction?"

"I haven't had the time," Moira replied. "When I received a phone call this morning telling me what you wished to do, I immediately put a hold on it until I could speak with you. To find out what you thought you were doing."

"And your first thought, despite everything I have done since my return. Joining the company, trying to learn the family business, is to assume I am being irresponsible," Oliver said, continuing his calm demeanour. Nyssa could see that Walter was studying Olive intently, his keen mind playing through scenarios before Nyssa's eyes. Moira, on the other hand, had apparently already made up her mind.

"It would not be the first time," Moira hedged, staring at her son knowingly.

"Huh," Oliver questioned, unable to control his response. Regaining his composure, he decided to take the front foot. "Would you like me to explain why I am buying the building?"

"You're buying a building?" Thea asked as she walked into the sitting room after having become curious why everyone was in there. "Which one?"

"The building which had the bowling alley in the penthouse," Nyssa replied, unable to resist baiting Moira.

"Oliver!" Moira exclaimed. "Really?"

"It was a nice apartment. Spacious and modern," Thea remembered. "You get a good price?"

"I wouldn't be buying the building if I wasn't," Oliver stated bluntly.

"Well, that is good to know," Moira said, still unconvinced. Oliver decided to explain.

"It is a 22 storey apartment building. Besides the penthouse, it has 20 floors of apartments with 11 apartments per floor for a total of 220 apartments," Oliver described to Moira's surprise and Walter's interest, Nyssa saw. "Even at a modest return of just $300 per apartment after expenses, the building pays for itself in just 10 years."

"Well, be that as it may, why do you feel the need to buy it?" Moira questioned. "You are already building a club. Couldn't you just buy the penthouse?"

"I could. And yes, I am opening a club. But that is a widely variable source of income dependent on people wanting to party," Oliver explained clearly. "Purchasing this building will provide me a more stable source of income and a better return in the long run."

"He isn't wrong, Moira," Walter pointed out as his phone beeped. He reached for his pocket as his continued. "Speaking from a purely business perspective. If his numbers are right and he can fill all of the apartments, which shouldn't be a problem in this market, then it is a sound investment. Perhaps even an excellent one."

"Walter, are you suggesting that I allow Oliver to buy the building?" Moira asked her husband, astonished.

"Why not?" Oliver coaxed jovially. "We can call it a wedding present."

"Oliver's decision to purchase the building appears to be sound. He has obviously worked out how much it will cost him and how much it will take for the building to turn a profit. I cannot find fault in his processes," Walter answered his wife's question. "The least we can do is allow him the opportunity to see if it truly pays off. What is the worst that can happen? He needs to sell the building to recoup his losses?"

"I suppose your right," Moira yielded. "I will tell them to proceed with the purchase."

"Thanks mom," Oliver said.

"You're doing the right thing Moira," Walter said as he pocketed his phone and stood up. "Once you're finished here, could I see you upstairs please?"

"Of course," Moira replied with a smile. Walter returned it with a half-smile before walking briskly out of the room. "Nyssa, would you excuse us a moment?"

"Of course," Nyssa said, mimicking Moira's recent response. "I forgot something upstairs. I will meet you in the garage, Oliver."

"I'll be along shortly," Oliver replied before turning back to his mother. "There was something else?"

"Yes, I had another phone call this morning," Moira announced to Oliver and Thea's puzzlement. It was from Janice Bowen. Carter's mother." She explained.

"Oh," The two said simultaneously with the same dismayed tone.

"Carter Bowen. The perfect son." Oliver joked.

"Is he perfect?" Moira asked teasingly.

"According to you," Oliver said with a smile, the earlier tenseness between them seemingly forgotten. "Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship," he began reciting. "Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team," he continued as he turned to Thea.

"I'm sure I didn't make that big of a fuss," Moira objected lightly.

"Oliver, Carter just got accepted into Harvard and Princeton," Thea continued.

"Well, that's because Carter got a perfect score on his SATs," Oliver replied.

"Now, how did he manage to study and cure cancer?" Thea wondered sarcastically.

"All right," Moira chuckled. "I get it. Well, they're coming for brunch and I expect you to be there, Oliver."

"I have plans," Oliver said immediately. Moira smiled, almost cunningly.

"That's fine," She replied easily. "Brunch is tomorrow." Thea couldn't resist smiling wickedly at her brother.

"Hmm, inches from a clean getaway." She mocked.

"Well, I expect you to be there too, Thea," Moira added, looking at her daughter whose face fell.

"Snap!" Oliver retorted, grinning widely. Thea shot an annoyed glare at him.

"Nobody says that anymore," She groused.

"What?" he asked, then shook his head and turned back to his mother. "Mom, I can't actually go. I have business to attend to with the club."

"I haven't seen the Bowens in years," She said calmly while looking at her son seriously. "So whatever it is that you have planned, I'm sure the two of you can make the sacrifice just this once. Besides, you can demonstrate your apparently new business acumen to them."

"We'll be there," Oliver sighed. Beside him, Thea gave a wan smile as she dropped her head, surrendering to the inevitable. Moira smiled at her two children and walked away.

"I hate you," Thea told Oliver, not even looking at him before she too left. Oliver watched her go before his ringing phone drew his attention.

"Yeah," He answered.

"You know your friend Scott Morgan from your father's list?" Digg asked over the phone. "He just tried to kill himself," he revealed. "Maybe he was afraid of getting a visit from you. How fast can you make it to Starling General?"

"On our way," Oliver replied, cutting the call. As he moved to walk out the door, Tommy walked in it.

"Hey, just the man I wanted to see," he said. "I just picked up a new sports car, and I'm thinking we can open her up, pick up a few speeding tickets-"

"That sounds great, but something's come up," Oliver interrupted, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "I have to jet," he stated before he walked out the door to Tommy's disappointment and bewilderment.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So, this is what you bought?" Oliver asked as he entered the garage. Before him, Nyssa was leaning against the side of her Camaro, arms crossed. "I was beginning to wonder if you were hiding it from me."

"Never that, Beloved," Nyssa replied as Oliver walked up to her. Opening her arms, the two settled into an embrace. "Do you like it?"

"I do. It suits you," Oliver responded. They stood there for a moment before Oliver called out. "You can come out now, Sarab." A deliberate shuffle behind Oliver told the two assassins that the man in question had joined them.

"Forgive my intrusion Al Sah-him," Sarab apologised.

"There is nothing to forgive, Sarab," Nyssa explained, not leaving her husband's arms. "My husband and I are merely sharing a peaceful moment together."

"Possibly few and far between in the future," Sarab observed pointedly.

"No one knows what the future may hold," Oliver said before he pressed his lips to Nyssa's. Sarab averted his eyes to give them a little privacy before Oliver's voice drew his focus again. "From here on out, unless we are sure we are in a safe place and among friends, we are Oliver Queen, Nyssa Raatko and Maseo Yamashiro."

"Understood Oliver," Maseo replied.

"Of course, Beloved," Nyssa agreed. "Where are we off to today?"

"Diggle wants to see us at Starling General," Oliver said. "Apparently Scott Morgan just tried to kill himself."

"That is out of character," Nyssa observed.

"I agree, which is why we are going down there," Oliver said as he looked down at the Camaro. "I'll ride."

"Beloved?" Nyssa wondered at his decision to ride.

"We can't all travel in the Camaro. Your car, so you drive and Maseo can't do his job if I have to get out first to let him out," Oliver pointed out. "And I am not travelling in the back. I'll ride."

"As you wish, Beloved," Nyssa said with a smile. "Perhaps you might need to buy a car big enough for the four of us."

"Maybe," Oliver agreed.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Are you sure it was Scott Morgan," Oliver asked as he stepped up beside his bodyguard, who was standing near a recently stopped ambulance. Nyssa and Maseo soon joined them; Maseo keeping an eye on the area. "He doesn't seem like the type of man that would try to kill himself."

"True, but it was the best lie I could think of on short notice," Digg replied as the ear doors of the ambulance opened and an injured man was pulled on a gurney, a man that wasn't Scott Morgan. A woman quickly climbed out after him.

"Mr Diggle, what is going on?" Nyssa demanded forcefully but quietly. Before she could get an answer however, the woman from the ambulance walked over.

"Mr Diggle," she called. "I cannot begin to thank you enough for organising to have my husband transferred from County Ward to Starling General. Now I can rest assured that he is getting the absolute best care available."

"You really should be thanking this man, Oliver Queen," Diggle replied with a smile as he indicated his charge. "He's the one paying the bill," he explained openly as he turned to Oliver. He noticed Oliver was holding his anger in check and that Maseo was whispering in Nyssa's ear. A nod from her and the other bodyguard was walking away. "Jana's husband, Stan, is a police officer who happened to be making a deposit at Starling trust Bank."

"The bank that was robbed," Oliver stated curtly his face adopting a look of realisation. He flicked his eyes to Nyssa and saw understanding on her face before adopting a look of sympathy and turning to Jana. "Nyssa and I, we were so sorry to hear about your husband's shooting. How is he?"

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"WHAT THE!" The man yelped as the door to his van was pulled open and he was pulled from his seat and left to fall to the pavement. Rolling over, he looked up at an Asian man in a suit standing over him, holding the camera he had let go of before he was pulled out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting my client," he replied simply as he pulled the memory card out of the camera. "I will be keeping this," he said as he tossed the camera back into the van.

"You have no right to do that," the man objected as he climbed back to his feet. He suddenly found himself pressed face first into the side of his vehicle. "Hey!"

"Leave, before I continue to protect my client," Maseo threatened before he released the man. He stepped back and watched him climb into his van and drive away, tires screeching as he accelerated.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Thank you," Jana said again.

"You're welcome," Nyssa replied as she shook the woman's hands. Jana smiled at her before moving away to walk behind her husband as he was wheeled into the hospital. Nyssa watched them for a moment before turning to face Diggle. "You lied to us, Mr Diggle." This proclamation was met by Diggle just looking back at them.

"You asked me to work with you, not for you," Diggle reasoned plainly as he stood tall before the two of them. "And when you did, you said it was a chance to help other people and their families." Diggle said. "Well, Nyssa, Oliver, this is one of those chances and I am not the kind of man to let it slip by. And neither is Stan Washington," Diggle pointed out. He stood and watched Oliver shake his head before turning to walk back towards his bike. "Oliver, don't you walk away from me. I'm not finished talking!" Diggle called after Oliver. "Where are you going?"

"To make a difference," he replied as he picked up his helmet. "Let's go catch some bank robbers," he declared before he put his helmet on.

"You continue to impress me, Mr Diggle," Nyssa complemented the bodyguard, even as her own bodyguard stepped up beside her. "Mr Diggle, may I introduce Maseo Yamashiro. He will be taking on a similar position as yours as my bodyguard."

"I wasn't aware that you were hiring one," Diggle responded.

"My father believes it is pertinent given my recent attempted kidnapping," Nyssa explained. "And he is aware of our evening activities, even if he won't be taking an active part in them."

"You going to tell me how that came about?" Diggle questioned.

"In time," Nyssa replied with a smile as she began to walk away. "For now, I suggest we catch up with my husband."

"Someone really needs to start giving me some answers," Diggle pointed out as he fell into step with Nyssa and Maseo.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

 _"…age 37, and a known of associate of Frank Bertinelli, was found shot to death in his driveway. Police declined to comment on whether they believe it is mob-related,"_ the TV played as the quartet descended into the basement of the Foundry.

"I have the footage from the bank already setup," Diggle said as he led the way over to the computers. He sat down and keyed up the video, replacing the news broadcast with a CCTV view of the inside of the bank. Hitting play, he sat back to allow the others to watch. Once they had all watched it through once, Oliver sat down at the computer and started it up again.

"They used the jackhammer to tunnel into the sewers below," Diggle explained. "That's how they made their escape."

"Pause it," Nyssa said suddenly as they watched one of the robbers, wearing the Ace of spades mask, punched what appeared to be the bank manager.

"He has a temper," Diggle noted.

"And he is the one who shot Officer Washington," Oliver said.

"That's right," Diggle confirmed.

"Beloved, he appears to have some sort of ring on his hand," Nyssa indicated as she examined the footage. Oliver magnified the image and confirmed the presence of a ring on Ace's right hand.

"College ring," Oliver stated as he looked at Ace's raised hand.

"More likely it's a high school ring," Diggle offered.

"Well that ring is how we are going to get an I.D," Oliver said as he stood up, Diggle sliding into the vacated seat.

"Good idea," Diggle agreed as he began to type. "But even with image enhancement, we are gonna have a problem getting a clear shot of the ring."

"True, but it will have left an impression that the police will have photographed," Oliver pointed out as he glanced at Nyssa, who immediately started moving. "It'll be in evidence lockup at the precinct," he said as he turned away from the computers. Diggle started to type again and study the footage some more when he suddenly stopped and looked up.

"Oliver, Nyssa," he called back to them without turning. "Please tell me you two are not going where I think you are going."

"Mr Diggle," Nyssa's voice echoed back as Diggle looked sideways at a stoic Maseo. "Why do you even ask?"

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Carefully Beloved," Nyssa advised through the earpiece from outside. They had decided that it was safer for one of them to enter and the other to wait outside in case they were needed to break the first one out.

"I always am," Oliver countered and smiled beneath his mask when he heard Nyssa scoff. He cherished these moments when she could be herself and not the hard, callous woman she appeared to be to everyone else.

"I will believe that when I see it Oliver," Nyssa said. Oliver said nothing in reply as he stealthily moved along a hallway. Voices ahead stopped him midstride and he barely had time to climb up onto a filing cabinet and wedge himself above a light fitting before Detective Hilton and another officer that Oliver didn't recognise passed below him, arguing about red tape. Once they had disappeared, Oliver dropped from the ceiling and continued onwards.

Entering the bullpen, he crept slowly and softly to a still logged in terminal and proceeded to hack into the SCPD's evidence database and copying the files to a flash drive he had brought with him.

"What is happening, Oliver?" Nyssa whispered in his ear.

"Downloading the files now," Oliver whispered back. The download finally finished and Oliver pocketed the drive before beginning his exit of the precinct. "Exiting now."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Nyssa, may I speak with you a moment," Maseo asked as Nyssa and Oliver returned to the Foundry.

"Of course, Sarab," Nyssa replied as she glanced at Oliver.

"I'll start sorting through the evidence with Dig," Oliver offered and continued on.

"What is it?" Nyssa asked. Maseo bowed his head before looking at her again.

"I must apologise. I have been remiss in my duties," Maseo explained calmly.

"How so?" Nyssa wondered. "I have not seen anything."

"That is my point," Maseo said as he picked up a smallish box that had been sitting on the bench beside him. "I present to you a gift from the forgers of Nanda Parbat." Nyssa took the offered box and opened it. "Two dozen shuriken with more already being made."

"They are excellent," Nyssa observed as she ran a hand over them before shutting the box. "Thank you, Sarab. And do not worry. You have not failed in anything." Sarab said nothing, merely bowing his head again in response. Nyssa smiled at him before heading to change.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"We got a hit!" Oliver called out, getting everyone's attention. "The bank manager Ace punched, his ring left a mark," Oliver stated, pulling up the picture. "Larchmont High," he said, looking across at Diggle. "High school," he noted, and Digg smiled. "I cross-referenced his height and relative age with a list of students and alumni."

"That will still be a pretty long list," Diggle pointed out.

"It was," Oliver said as he typed. "Digging a little deeper, I found one Kyle Reston," Oliver revealed as he put a picture up on the screen. "Right before his senior year, Kyle, along with his father, mother and younger brother, dropped completely off the grid."

"There were two other men involved in the bank robbery," Nyssa pointed out. "If it is this group, where was the woman?"

"Inside," Oliver declared, bringing up footage from the bank again. "Doing a headcount, aside from Officer Washington, there were 22 customers and employees that exited the bank; 9 men and 13 women. But inside the bank," Oliver said as he brought up a second image. "9 men and 14 women."

"They had a person on the inside," Digg realised.

"The mother," Nyssa stated evenly.

"Yep," Oliver agreed. "The police are looking for a three-man crew, we're going to look for a family. Speaking of which," Oliver said as he looked at the clock and then at Nyssa before standing. "We are incredibly late for mine."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Another 4 days, another chapter released. Number 18 was hopefully enjoyed by all. Average length and mostly filler but not every chapter can have swords flashing and arrows flying. Sorry.**

 **Not sure if you are all interested but I have some numbers for you. As of just prior to the release of Chapter 18, Heir Apparent has:**

 **Chapter: 17**

 **Words: 65,040**

 **Reviews: 251**

 **Followers: 230**

 **Favourites: 168**

 **Not sure what everyone else thinks of those numbers but I like them. Hopefully they will continue to grow.**

 **As always, please leave a review and I will see you all in 4 days with Chapter 19.**

 **P/S: Diggle is going to find out before Big Daddy Ra's comes to town.**


	19. Cops, Robbers And A Failed Drone Strike

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 19 – Cops, Robbers And A Failed Drone Strike**

"You continue on through," Nyssa said as they entered the mansion. "I am going to go upstairs to change."

"What is wrong with what you are wearing?" Oliver asked. Nyssa just shot him a look before turning away and heading upstairs. "What?" He called after his wife but received no answer. Shrugging his shoulders, he headed deeper into the mansion in search of his mother and the Bowens. He soon found them, pausing outside the room they were in too listen.

"Well, I'm sorry Walter couldn't be here to join us," a woman, he assumed it was Janice Bowen, said.

"Oh, yes, well, the Australian trip came up rather suddenly," Moira explained smoothly in a tone that Oliver had heard his mother use before; a tone that told him she was hiding something.

"Where's Oliver?" A man asked. Oliver recognised the voice as belonging to Carter. "He's not out of town too, is he?"

"Oh. I'm sure he's just..." Moira began as Oliver chose this moment to make his entrance.

"Stuck in traffic," Oliver offered as stepped into the room, cutting off his mother's reply. "One of the few things I did not miss about being on the island - Sunday drivers," Oliver joked as he lent in to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Sorry we're late," Oliver apologised, not waiting for her response before moving on to hug Thea.

"Thank God you're here," she whispered in his ear, her relief obvious. Oliver kissed her cheek before parting to stand in between his sister and his mother, smiling at their guests.

"It is so good to see you, Oliver," Janice said as she stepped forward to kiss Oliver on the cheek in greeting. "We all thought that you were..."

"Well, we, are just happy to have him home," Moira interjected as she rested her hand against Oliver's back. Janice stepped back as Carter took her place.

"And a returning celebrity too," Carter noted as the two men shook hands.

"How do you mean?" Oliver asked politely.

"Billionaire scion, castaway for 5 years," Carter started as they all moved to take their places at the dining room table. "Did you know, there is a bidding war for the rights to your life story? At least, that's what my agent tells me," he finished with a chuckle.

"Agent?" Oliver asked, surprised. "I thought you were a neurosurgeon, Carter."

"I know. It's crazy, right?" Carter asked rhetorically. "One minute I'm publishing this book on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow-moving protein synthesis, and the next, there's an agent trying to make me the next Dr Oz," Carter said, completely unaware how pretentious he sounded.

"Why would he want you to be a wizard?" Oliver asked in a confused tone, causing everyone to laugh at his question.

"Oh, Oliver," Moira exclaimed with a smile, shaking her head as Thea leaned closer to her brother.

"For all our sakes, please start reading Us Weekly." she advised quietly.

"And what is this I hear about you getting married?" Carter asked nonchalantly.

"It's true," Oliver affirmed with a smile. "Just under 3 weeks to go now."

"My congratulations to you," Carter said, grinning. "And where is the bride to be? Out shopping?"

"Merely upstairs changing into something a little more suitable," Nyssa declared as she strode into the room. "Please forgive my tardiness."

"Nothing to forgive, my dear," Moira said cordially. "We're all happy you could join us."

"Mrs Bowen, Carter, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Nyssa," Oliver introduced after standing.

"A pleasure to meet you," Janice said without standing.

"I must get the location of this island that Oliver was on," Carter said by way of greeting. "Any length of time there would be worth it to meet someone as beautiful as you."

"Thank you for the complement," Nyssa replied. Deciding to not make a comment about the island, Nyssa changed the subject. "I hope I haven't missed anything."

"Nothing at all," Moira said. "Carter was just telling us about himself."

"I was just describing how fortunate I have been," Carter explained. "But the truth is, I just feel it's our duty as Starling City's more fortunate to help those most in need."

"Oh, of course," Moira agreed as she sipped her drink.

"A noble undertaking," Nyssa appraised, not noticing he glance she received from Moira.

"Wouldn't you agree, Oliver?" Carter asked across the table. Oliver looked at him, a fake smile on his face.

"You're the hero, Carter," Oliver observed.

"So now that you're back, what are your plans?" Janice asked. "I understand you have been spending time at Queen Consolidated."

"I have been yes," Oliver confirmed. "I am just trying to understand how the company works and see if I can find a place there," Oliver explained. "As a side project, I am also opening a night club."

"That is..." Carter began but stopped when Diggle and Maseo entered the room; Maseo staying by the door while Diggle walked up behind Nyssa and Oliver and lent down.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but one of Nyssa's friends has been in an accident," Diggle said openly before looking directly at Nyssa. "She is being taken to emergency," he said to her before dropping his voice to barely above a whisper. "First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago."

"I am very sorry," Nyssa apologised as she rushed to her feet. "I must go," she declared adamantly before walking quickly from the room. Oliver stood to go after her, not noticing the look of disappointment on his mother's face. Diggle followed his principal out into the foyer where Nyssa and Maseo already waited.

"If the Restons' M.O. holds, they'll make their escape underground," Diggle explained softly. "First Bank of Starling is located right above the water treatment tunnels. The entrance is located here," He said as he handed his phone to Oliver, who studied it for a moment before passing it to Nyssa. They all stopped when they heard and saw Moira strolling towards them.

"Oliver?" She called pointedly. "Where are you going?"

"Nyssa is going to see her friend," Oliver said, stating the obvious. "And I am going with her."

"Oliver, we have guests," Moira argued.

"And Carter is a doctor. He will understand," Oliver replied instantly. "I'm sorry," he apologised before he turned and led the way out the door, Nyssa, Diggle and Maseo in his wake.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Looks like they started without us, Beloved," Nyssa observed as they jogged down a corridor, gunfire sounding ahead of them.

"Shall we join them then?" Oliver asked as he hefted his bow.

"Yes," Nyssa replied and the two assassins melded into the shadows. They made their way closer and Oliver spied a bag of cash sitting on the ground behind the three bank robbers. Drawing one of his newer arrows, he fired it at the bag. Upon impact, the arrow released 6 thin steel cables from the tip into the ground, securing the bag to the ground. Ace noticed this and turned to fire at Oliver but Nyssa quickly drew a conventional arrow and fired it at his gun, knocking it from his hands.

"Let's get out of here!" Jack yelled even as Oliver fired again and knocked the bag of cash he was carrying from his shoulder to the ground, securing it to the ground like the first one. Ace ran over to the bag and began to tug at it, trying to pull it free. When that didn't work, he began to yank on the arrow but the arrow and it's anchor cables were stuck fast.

"Forget it!" King yelled as he pulled at Ace's arm. "Leave it!"

"The cash!" Ace wailed, pulling his arm free to return to trying to free the bag.

"Let's go!" King shouted as he grabbed Ace again, hauling him away towards an exit. Oliver and Nyssa rendezvoused and watched them retreat.

"Should we pursue?" Nyssa asked, unfamiliar with the tunnel layout.

"No, these tunnels are a rabbit warren. They could lose us easily," Oliver pointed out. "We'll catch them next time," he said and turned to head back the way they had come. Before they could go far though, police entered the tunnel ahead of them, Detective Hilton in the lead.

"It's the vigilantes!" he called out as he raised his sidearm. "Get them!" he ordered as he opened fire. Oliver and Nyssa ducked behind a row of pipes before Oliver rose back up again and fired an arrow while Nyssa threw a pair of smoke bombs. Oliver's impacted an electrical box, plunging the area into darkness while Nyssa's bombs burst open enveloping the tunnels in a cloud. As the cloud expanded, Oliver and Nyssa ran further into the tunnels, bullets passing them as the police fired at them.

They ran down the main tunnel, the gunfire stopping as the cloud expanded to block the lines of fire from the police. The two assassins stopped to look back before Oliver directed Nyssa into a side tunnel. They ran a little way down the tunnel, the two archers slinging their bows over their shoulders before Nyssa jumped up, grasped a pipe and used it to fling herself up into a recess in the roof. Twisting around horizontally 180 degrees, she held herself up with her arms pressed against one wall and her feet against another. She stared at the floor beneath her before Oliver followed her up and held himself below her.

"Did they see you?" Nyssa whispered as she felt her body press along the length of her husbands.

"No," Oliver whispered back just before 4 SWAT officers passed rapidly below them. The two assassins listened as the men moved away from them.

"Beloved, is that you knife?" Nyssa asked as he wriggled ever so slightly.

"No, it's not," Oliver replied through ground teeth, resisting the urge to press back into Nyssa.

"Are you sure?" Nyssa questioned as she allowed more of her weight to settle on Oliver.

"I'm sure," Oliver replied, finally giving in and arching his back, pushing Nyssa up.

"You are right, Beloved," Nyssa said, Oliver able to hear her smile as he straightened out again. "That is not your knife."

"Hmm," Oliver responded, listening carefully. "I think they're gone. I'll drop down and if it's clear, I'll signal. If it's not, I'll lead them away and we'll meet back up at the Foundry."

"As you wish," Nyssa conceded. Oliver lent forward and rest his forehead to Nyssa's before releasing the tension in his arms and legs and allowing gravity to take hold. Arching his back, he forced his feet down and landed in a crouch on the ground below, his eyes up and alert. Seeing nothing in either direction, Oliver was about to signal Nyssa when two SWAT officers came around a corner in front of him.

"Police! Freeze!" the two men shouted as they raised their weapons. Oliver quickly turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, knowing Nyssa would know what was happening. He ducked into a side tunnel and continued forward, hearing the two officers behind him continuing their pursuit even as they called for backup.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Nyssa could only watch as Oliver turned and ran. She knew the plan but it was still not easy to watch her husband be chased off by two SCPD officers. She was forced to wait further as two more groups of officers ran beneath her, following after her husband. After several minutes with no sounds of anything but her own breathing, Nyssa dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch as she unshouldered her bow. Seeing no one, she moved off into the tunnels in the opposite direction of her husband.

She had been moving for almost 15 minutes when she heard a noise behind her. Glancing back, she saw nothing and turned to continue forward, barely having time to raise her bow to block the sword that had appeared in front of her. She blocked a further two attacks with her bow, one of the blades hitting the bowstring and damaging it, before she was able to kick her unknown opponent away, cartwheeling backwards to put distance between them.

"Who opposes me? Show yourself!" Nyssa demanded, shifting her bow to her left hand and drawing her sword. She watched as the shadow that owned the sword stepped forward until she could make who they were.

"Merely a drone," the shadow replied. Nyssa now knew him to be a man. "And we have been tasked with taking you to him."

"Never again will I be his prisoner," Nyssa declared as she dropped her damaged bow to the ground. "I will die first."

"You will come with us," the man commanded as two more attackers materialised behind him, one to each side and both holding what Nyssa recognised as unsuppressed MP5's. "Bleeding or not. You have no choice."

"Please, do shoot me. Not only will your gunfire attract the Starling City Police, it will also attract my Beloved," Nyssa pointed out. "And he will know what you have done." She saw that her words had had their intended effect they lowered their guns as she slowly shifted her stance. "And you should always remember. There is always a choice," she proclaimed as her left hand flashed out, launching a pair of shuriken. The projectiles surprised the men, Nyssa was not known to use them, and they hesitated for a split second, before they all moved to avoid them. It was all Nyssa needed.

Charging in, Nyssa lashed out with her sword and stabbed one of the men in the throat, removing him immediately from the fight before throwing a smoke bomb at the wall to again distract her opponents. The smoke wouldn't affect them due to their headgear completely covering them but it did serve to hide Nyssa's movements from them.

Sliding in under the smoke, Nyssa used her sword to sever both Achilles tendons of the man that had spoken before drawing her dagger with her left hand. Springing up, she battered the third man's gun away with her sword and then thrust her dagger up into his head, twisting the blade for good measure.

The last man, kneeling on the ground finally managed to get his sidearm out when Nyssa drove her sword through the right side of his chest, the tip exiting out his chest.

"Others will come," he managed to get out through the pain, knowing that death was upon him.

"I hope so," Nyssa whispered into his ear, her voice cold. "It will make it easier to send them to join you," she said before rotating her wrist and pulling her sword out. The man groaned before his body crumpled to the ground. Nyssa wiped her blades clean on the clothes of the man before she sheathed them and moved to retrieve her bow and shuriken. Once gathered, she set off through the tunnels again.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Where is she?" Oliver asked for the third time, pacing back and forth; Diggle and Maseo watching on. "She should have made it back by now."

"Is he always this way?" Diggle asked Maseo quietly.

"I wouldn't know, Mr Diggle," Maseo replied calmly. "I have only recently met the man."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Diggle said. "The way you act around each other tells me that you are more familiar with each other then you just being a recent hire."

"Perhaps I am just good at my profession," Maseo pointed out.

"Perhaps," Diggle agreed. "But things are occurring around here that aren't adding up and these two know a whole lot more than they should do for having been marooned on a deserted island for as long as they apparently were."

"Mr Diggle, I am sure that if you needed to know their history, then they would have told you," Maseo stated calmly. Diggle was about to reply when Oliver punched one of the metal benches loudly.

"Oliver!" Diggle admonished as he broke away from Maseo to approach Oliver. "I am sure Nyssa is fine. Besides, punching the table isn't going to help and you might need that hand, you, just in case."

"He is right beloved," Nyssa called out as she descended into the basement. "I have told you before that I do not approve of you self-harming tendencies."

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked as she walked over to stand before her.

"I was delayed in the tunnels," Nyssa explained as she set her bow to the side, both Oliver and Maseo noticing it had been damaged and knowing that it took a particularly sharp blade to do that; a blade not carried by SCPD SWAT officers. "I am fine though."

"I was starting to worry," Oliver confessed softly.

"I can tell," Nyssa claimed before kissing him lightly. "But I am here, and I am unharmed. What of the Restons?"

"They managed to escape through the tunnels," Diggle answered, not having moved to greet Nyssa. "All of the money was recovered though."

"It is unfortunate that they were able to avoid pursuit," Nyssa said.

"We'll get them next time," Oliver assured her. "Diggle and I going to calm upon Felicity's talents to see if she can help us to track them down."

"I'm sure she will be able to find them," Nyssa pointed out. "She is very talented."

"Yes she is," Oliver agreed. "We should head home. It's been a long day. And I'm going to need at least some energy left to deal with my mother."

"I will change," Nyssa said as she picked up her bow and moved over to where she stored her gear. Oliver and Diggle turned back to the computers and began trying to figure out what the Restons might do next while Maseo just stood to the side, saying nothing as he watched.

Nyssa had just set her bow down, noting she would need to restring it when a barely audible tap sounded from the shadows ahead of her. Looking around, she saw that no one was paying attention though she did note that Maseo was deliberately not looking her way. Turning back she stared into the shadows.

"There is no fault. The tunnels are vast and convoluted," Nyssa said quietly. One of the shadows could almost be seen to kneel, almost. "I am unharmed. And now we know that they have arrived. There will be more."

"Who you talking to Nyssa?" Diggle asked from behind her. Nyssa turned to look at him as she pulled off her gauntlets.

"A shadow, Mr Diggle," Nyssa replied, seeing Oliver smirk from behind Diggle and the barest twitch at the corner of Maseo's mouth. "Just a shadow."

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, that was Chapter 19. How did I do? A little short, but I have had a hectic few days and wanted to get something out for all of you.**

 **To the 'Guest Reviewer' from Chapter 18 that asked why Moira would need to approve the purchase. I went with the idea that, like Tommy, Moira still technically controls Oliver's trust fund. The accountant that oversees it has seen that Oliver is trying to purchase a building and being unsure about such a large purchase, has called Moira to confirm. Hence the conversation. I would have replied to your review but as you are a 'Guest' I can't. Sorry.**

 **Several people have wondered if I have given a codename to Nyssa. Truthfully, I have not. To me, she is Nyssa. However, I would like to know what everyone else's opinions are, so I have two questions for you, my readers:**

 **1) What should Nyssa's vigilante codename be?**

 **2) How should the SCPD and the media refer to her? (Eg. They called Oliver 'The Hood' in Season 1)**

 **As always, thank you to everyone that has left a review. I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading them. I hope you will leave me another review for this chapter.**

 **Stegro88**


	20. Past Present Future

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 20 – Past. Present. Future.**

"What do you know about this business trip that Walter is on?" Thea asked as she and her brother walked down the hallway.

"Not much," Oliver replied honestly. "Walter and I have our separate schedules and tasks. We don't always interact and I don't know his schedule."

"Something just doesn't feel right about it," Thea said, concern in her voice.

"Thea, you're over reacting," Oliver responded. "It's just a business trip. Walter will be home soon."

"Oliver, you didn't see Walter leaving. Mum was there and the way they were speaking, the tone," Thea described. "It wasn't good. I'm telling you something is going on and they're not telling us."

"Mom know that you were spying on her?" Oliver joked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I wouldn't call it spying," Thea defended herself. "I would call it staying informed of what is happening in my family. Something you are apparently finding difficult to do."

"Thea, I have a lot happening right now," Oliver reasoned calmly, ignoring the barb from his sister. "I can't always keep up with what is happening with the people around me."

"I get that, I do," Thea said soothingly. "But this is mom. You need to at least try and make an effort."

"You think I'm not?" Oliver asked, his face showing his disbelief.

"I'm not sure what I believe anymore," Thea said before she turned and walked away from her brother. Oliver was about to go after her when he heard Nyssa stepping up behind him.

"Let her go, Beloved," Nyssa advised calmly. Oliver paused midstride and turned to face his wife.

"She thinks I don't care about my family," Oliver stated, somewhat depressed.

"We both know that is not the case," Nyssa reasoned.

"Yeah, but how do I show her that when I am forever skipping out on something or making something up so that I can try and help the city?" Oliver wondered as his mind drifted. "How do I help my city without hurting my family?"

"I can't answer that Oliver. I don't know," Nyssa admitted as she stepped forward and placed her hand on Oliver's cheek. "But what I do know is that we will figure this out. All we have to do is take it one day at a time."

"How did I get so lucky to have you by my side?" Oliver asked as he rubbed his face into Nyssa's hand, enjoying the feel and the warmth of it.

"You disobeyed my father's orders," Nyssa deadpanned. "And you saved my life."

"Worth it," Oliver stated simply. The two of them stood there for a moment before a cough from behind them announced Diggle's appearance. "I gotta go."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it," Nyssa replied. "Sometimes I miss the island."

"As do I," Oliver agreed. "I'll let you know what we find out."

"Please do," Nyssa said. "And say hello to Felicity for me. Tell her I will call her later."

"I will," Oliver promised. He kissed Nyssa before stepping back and turning to walk away. As Nyssa watched him go, she heard him speak. "Morning Diggle. How are you?"

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Thea?" Nyssa called out as she walked up behind Thea.

"I would really like to be alone right now Nyssa," Thea said as she sat leaning against the target she normally shot arrows into.

"I am sure that you would like to be Thea, but I also think that you need someone to talk to as well," Nyssa pointed out as she moved over and sat next to Thea. "So tell me, what is wrong?"

"It's probably just me," Thea hedged, not wanting to speak.

"I highly doubt that Thea," Nyssa responded. "You are a remarkably intelligent young woman. So please, tell me what is bothering you."

"Well, there is Walter going on a business trip to Melbourne that is completely out of the blue. Except that when I saw Walter leaving, it looked like him and mom were breaking up," Thea began, he voice accelerating as she went. "Then there is Oliver's apparent disregard for everything happening in our family. To be honest, it still feels like he isn't even here some days; like he was still dead," Thea explained.

"Thea!" Nyssa exclaimed. "You don't really mean that."

"Sometimes I do," Thea replied. "Sometimes I just feel that we; Mom, Walter and I, are just in his way. Like he has another whole set of plans that don't include us and that he would be rather doing those plans then anything with us."

"Thea, can I ask you something?" Nyssa asked.

"Sure," Thea replied.

"What do you think Oliver was doing while he was stuck on an island for 5 years?" Nyssa questioned, surprising Thea.

"I don't know. Sitting on a beach, working on his tan," Thea replied, a little sarcastically. "I have no idea what he was doing while he was there."

"I'll tell you what he was doing," Nyssa proclaimed. "When he wasn't looking for food, or trying to figure out ways to escape that island. When he wasn't trying to survive each and every day, he was thinking about home."

"Home?" Thea wondered. "Home is here, with his family."

"That is true, Thea," Nyssa agreed calmly. "But to Oliver, home is more than just this house and his family. It's now become the company and, to some extent, Starling City as a whole."

"The city?" Thea exclaimed in surprise. "The company I can kind of understand but why the city?"

"Without the city, you wouldn't have the company," Nyssa stated simply.

"Queen Consolidated as subsidiaries all over the world," Thea argued.

"That is true. But imagine, just for a moment, if something awful, like a fire or a disease or something, were to affect the city," Nyssa described. "You are a smart young woman, Thea. What would happen then?"

"People would die, probably. Stock prices drop like a stone, probably to a point where some other company not based in the city would buy it out from underneath and then probably dismantle it for their own benefit," Thea analysed slowly, showing how smart she really was. "Anyone that worked for QC and managed to survive would then probably be out of a job."

"Keep going Thea," Nyssa urged, wanting the teenager to fully realise what would happen. "What would happen next if Queen Consolidated were to disappear?"

"That many people out of a job, combined with those from other businesses in Starling that would be affected would make the unemployment rate skyrocket. Since most would be unable to get a job again easily, they would either leave the city or figure out a new way to live," Thea determined. Nyssa watched Thea's mind work behind her eyes and could see when she had figured something out. "The Glades!"

"What about the Glades, Thea?" Nyssa prompted.

"The whole city would probably become like they are now," Thea said, shuddering visibly at the thought. "The city would go to shit."

"A tad crude but essentially accurate," Nyssa confirmed. Before she could continue, she was interrupted by Thea.

"My dad," Thea began shakily. "In our economics class, we studied how the closure of one business can affect others one and even the area around where that business was."

"I don't understand," Nyssa lied, having guessed what Thea was now referring too.

"In 2007, my dad closed his Factory in The Glades. My teacher thought it was hilarious to use it as a case study," Thea revealed. "1500 people lost their jobs when it was closed down. Apparently there was some sort of loophole or something in their contracts because my teacher said that none of them were paid severance pay."

"I'm not sure I follow, Thea," Nyssa said. "From what I understand, The Glades have been something of a sore spot for this city for decades. How does your father closing his factory change that?"

"Because, he made it worse," Thea argued. "He fired 1500 people and moved his factory to China."

"Thea, I can't say whether your father's choice to move his factory made the problem in The Glades worse or not," Nyssa said. "What I can say though, is that Oliver is trying to figure out a way to make the problems there better for everyone. I guess you could think of it as trying to fix his father's mistake."

"So you're saying that Oliver should just get a free pass because he is trying to save the city?" Thea questioned despondently.

"No, I'm saying that maybe we should try to be a little more understanding of the pressure Oliver has put himself under," Nyssa replied.

"I guess when you put it that way," Thea hedged. "I just wish he would try to spend more time with us is all."

"I will speak with him and remind him he has a mother and a sister as well as a city," Nyssa said as she climbed to her feet. "Now, are we still going to have a few rounds of archery practice before the CNRI benefit that Tommy is hosting tonight?"

"Sure," Thea affirmed as she climbed to her own feet.

"Good, I will see you then," Nyssa said as she turned to walk away. Before she got to far though, she turned back to Thea. "Oh, and Thea!"

"Yeah?" Thea asked.

"Don't forget your exercises," Nyssa reminded her. She easily heard Thea curse under her breathe, smiling as she turned to walk towards where Maseo now stood, his face blank to the uninitiated yet obviously pensive to Nyssa's eyes.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Good morning, Zayda," Nyssa greeted as Sin opened the door to let her and Maseo in. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks Nyssa," Sin replied as she allowed her friend to enter, though she knew she couldn't stop her even if she wanted to. As Maseo entered behind Nyssa, Sin looked him over. "Who's this?" she asked as she shut the front door.

"This is my new bodyguard. After the kidnapping attempt the other week, my father felt it prudent for me to have some form of personal security. "Sin, I'd like you to meet Maseo. Maseo, this is my friend Sin."

"Hey, how you doing?" Sin greeted the man as she held out a hand. Even though she had seen what Nyssa was capable of, she couldn't deny that it was always better to have someone with you to watch your back. Maseo kept his hands in his clasped behind his back as he glanced at Nyssa before looking back at the young woman that Nyssa seemed to know and bowed his head gently. "Not one for shaking hands. I'll remember that."

"I see you are remembering my lessons," Nyssa said as she sat down on the couch. As Sin moved to sit beside her, Nyssa noticed the slightly widened eyes of Maseo before he schooled his features. She was going to have to speak with him.

"It's not easy to begin with, just like the exercises you have me doing, but once you start getting used to it, it gets easier," Sin replied. "You have another lesson for me?"

"I will come to see you soon to see how well you are completing both the lessons and the exercises before I give you more of either," Nyssa answered. "No, today I wanted to speak with you about something else."

"I'm all ears," Sin stated.

"Have you given any thought to what you are going to do with your training if you complete it?" Nyssa wondered, choosing her words carefully.

"First, there is no if. I **will** complete all the training you set me," Sin declared firmly, her voice carrying her seriousness. "And no, I haven't thought about what I am going to do once we are finished. I figured I would sort it out when that happens and focus on my training for now."

"I am happy that you are so confident that you can complete my training. You will need that confidence," Nyssa warned, spooking Sin. "But you also always need to be aware of what is happening around you. And not just in a physical sense but also in a temporal way."

"Temporal?" Sin questioned. "What's that mean?"

"It means time," Nyssa answered.

"So like those that have come before and those that will come after?" Sin tried, still not getting what Nyssa was trying to say.

"No Zayda, that is not what I mean," Nyssa responded with a soft smile. "What I mean is that while being aware of everything around you that you can see and touch, you also have to be mindful of what you cannot see and touch that is happening at the same time."

"Whoa, I didn't know you were a Jedi," Sin smirked. "So what you're saying is that while I am training, I need to have an idea of why I'm training and what I am going to use my training for. An endgame."

"Something like that Zayda, though I prefer the term goal and I am not this Jedi that you have called me," Nyssa replied.

"You sure sounded like one," Sin said under her breath.

"Be that as it may," Nyssa continued. "You need to have an aim of where you want to go, otherwise you don't know where you are going."

"Even knowing where I want to go, doesn't mean I know how to get there or that I will even get there in the end," Sin argued.

"And yet an aim is still important," Nyssa countered. "You must always have a direction, Zayda."

"You are beginning to sound like you have a direction for me all picked out," Sin said.

"Perceptive," Nyssa stated. "I do have a suggestion for you. It will of course be up to you if you decide to act upon it.

"Can't hurt to hear what you think, I guess," Sin decided after a moment of thinking about everything that Nyssa had said. "What is your suggestion?"

"Have you given any thought to personal security?" Nyssa asked.

"Have you seen me? I'm tiny," Sin pointed out. "And besides that, I'm from the Glades. No one who needs a bodyguard and isn't a criminal is going to trust their protection to someone like me."

"Where you're from has little bearing on where you want to go," Nyssa said. "And you have already seen that size means little when you have the appropriate training."

"I guess," Sin agreed uncertainly.

"I will leave you to think about it," Nyssa said as she stood up. Sin came to her feet as Nyssa stepped past her on her way to the door. "Keep going with the training I have set for you and we can discuss this more when I come and see you next."

"Alright," Sin replied. Maseo opened the front door and stepped out it, examining the world outside as was his job. When he was satisfied, he looked back inside and nodded at Nyssa.

"I will see you soon, Zayda," Nyssa said in farewell before exiting the apartment.

"Bye Nyssa," Sin called before shutting and locking the door behind her departing guests.

"You have something to say?" Nyssa asked her bodyguard once they had walked away from the apartment.

"No," Maseo replied emotionlessly, his eyes scanning.

"Do not lie to me, Sarab," Nyssa whispered so that only her companion could hear. "Speak your mind."

"I am trying to determine what it is you are planning," Maseo replied after a moment. "You have both your husband's sister and this child from the streets training as if you plan on putting them through League training."

"Your eyes do not deceive you," Nyssa replied calmly. "That is exactly what I am going to do."

"But why?" Maseo asked. "It will be months before they are effective combatants and over a year before they could hope to stand against even the most inexperienced assassin."

"I think they might surprise you, Maseo. But that is neither here nor there," Nyssa said. "The why is simple; my father's mandate."

"The decree preventing the League from assisting you in the cleansing of this city," Maseo stated before stopping to consider. "You need help."

"Yes, Maseo, we do," Nyssa confirmed.

"But surely, you and your husband, along with this John Diggle, are enough?" Maseo asked.

"Perhaps in time, we would be able to lift this city from its current decline," Nyssa agreed. "But time, though my father has it in abundance, is not something he is willing to share."

"What do you mean?" Maseo questioned.

"What is the purpose of the vial you gave to my father on the day you joined the League of Assassins?" Nyssa asked simply.

"Death," Maseo stated.

"Yes, and it is that death that I believe my father would release upon Starling City if Oliver and myself were to fail in our task," Nyssa explained.

"How long has he given you?" Maseo wondered as they stopped at Nyssa's Camaro.

"I do not know, Maseo," Nyssa said as she unlocked and climbed into the car. "But we both know that my father's patience, though considerable, is not limitless."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I should add 'personal internet research for Oliver Queen' to my job title," Felicity mumbled as she sat down and opened her laptop. Diggle coughed quietly and Felicity looked up to see the man in question looking at her. "Happily, I mean," she assured her boss as he sat down at his desk.

"I think it might be a might be a bit mouthy when introducing yourself," Oliver quipped lightly. "Anyway, his name is Kyle Reston. We knew each other before I went away and I want to try and get back in touch."

"I guess you didn't have Facebook on that island," Felicity said as she began her search.

"Nope. Not even a Myspace account," Digg joked from where he was sitting. "It was a very dark time."

"Well, there's not much here that's recent. No credit activity. No utility bills," Felicity noted as she went through the data her search was returning. An old image of Kyle from high school appeared on his screen, followed an image of Derek Reston's old Queen Consolidated ID badge. "Well, I guess you guys must have met at the factory."

"Wait," Oliver said as he leaned forward to try and see Felicity's computer better. "What factory?"

"The Queen Steel Factory," Felicity stated as she looked back down at the laptop, missing the look that Diggle and Oliver exchanged. "Derek Reston worked there for 15 years before it was shut down in 2007."

"Derek Reston worked for my father?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"You and Kyle weren't that close after all," Felicity noted. At Oliver's look, she continued.

"It looks like Derek was the factory Foreman until your dad outsourced production to China. About 1,500 employees got laid off. Looks like the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract, so they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including your friend's" Felicity finished, looking Oliver in the eye.

"Thank you, Felicity," Oliver said as he stood up. "You have been very helpful."

"You're welcome, Oliver," Felicity replied. "About that other project you asked me to look into."

"Yes?" Oliver asked. "Did you find something?"

"I might have a few ideas but they will require more research before I can give you a definitive answer," Felicity advised Oliver.

"Whatever it takes, Felicity," Oliver proclaimed. "This project needs to work."

"It will," Felicity said.

"Thank you for the confidence, Felicity," Oliver responded in gratitude as Diggle stood ready to accompany his principal. "I will leave you to your work."

"Have a good day, Oliver," Felicity said as Oliver and Diggle walked out of his office.

"I might know where to find Derek Reston," Oliver said in the hallway.

"Where?" Diggle asked as they headed towards the elevator.

"The Restons just got home after 5 years of being away," Oliver pointed out to Digg. "Those factory guys hung out at a bar after work. I'm going to go down there. Hopefully Derek Reston wants to take a stroll down memory lane."

"And if by some miracle Reston's there?" Digg asked, wondering what Oliver was going to do.

"I'm going to give him the chance to do the right thing," Oliver replied, waiting for the elevator.

"Oliver, he already had his chance to do the right thing," Diggle argued. "It's called not being a criminal."

"This is happening because of my father," Oliver said plainly. "Because of my family, Diggle."

"No," Diggle argued. "You're worried about the wrong thing. It's not your fault. The Restons aren't the victims. They rob banks and shoot cops. They are the criminals. "

"My family stole from this city," Oliver explained. "They hurt the people in it. And I am hell-bent on making that right." The elevator finally arrived and the doors opened, allowing Oliver to step in alone. "For Derek Reston, that means giving him the chance to make it right."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"How did it go at the bar?" Nyssa asked as she walked into the lair. At Oliver's look, Nyssa continued. "Mr Diggle told me."

"I tried to get him to change," Oliver said. "I offered him a job; a different path but he refused it."

"So what are they going to do?" Nyssa asked as she looked at Diggle and Oliver.

"Oliver bugged Reston," Diggle explained. "They are going to try one more bank."

"And we are going to take them down!" Oliver declared.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 20. Hopefully there are no errors. I haven't had time to check it yet.**

 **Time for a serious question to you, my readers. I have been finding that, as this story grows, I am finding I need to work more on getting consistent storylines and not contradicting myself. This obviously takes times, time where I am not actually writing. Committing myself to a 4 day turnaround for each chapter worked in the beginning but I am now finding it a real struggle to get out the 3500-4000 words I have set myself and make them good.**

 **So, I am putting it to you. On my profile page, there is a poll. It has three options on it (Be sure to read carefully, FanFiction randomises the options.):**

 **Option 1 – Continue to release a chapter every 4 days, but the word count drops to between 2500-3500 (depending on work schedule, other life events.) Avg. 875 words per day.**

 **Option 2 – Change to a 5 day release schedule and continue with trying for the 3500-4000 words per chapter. Avg. 800 words per day.**

 **Option 3 – Change to a SINGLE chapter per week release cycle, but INCREASE the words per chapter to between 5000 and 6000 per chapter. Avg. 850 words per day.**

 **The poll will remain open until just before the release of Chapter 22. That gives everyone 7 days to vote. The results will be shown with the release of Chapter 22.**

 **Please be aware that only those readers with accounts can vote, so please, if you are a guest reader, consider making an account.**

 **Thank you again for reading and I hope everyone will leave me a review.**

 **Stegro88**


	21. More Than One Path

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 21 – More Than One Path**

"Who was on the phone, Beloved?" Nyssa asked as they sat in the back of the car; Diggle driving them to the CNRI Benefit with Maseo riding shotgun.

"That was Mrs Davidson. The realtor," Oliver answered as he pocketed his phone. "Apparently the paperwork should be completed tomorrow and if it is, by this time tomorrow, we will own the building."

"That is good news," Nyssa said as she looked out the window. "When do the renovations begin?"

"I already have a crew organised," Oliver revealed. "All I need to do is tell them when they can start and they assure me they can have all the work completed before the wedding."

"That is a lot of work beloved," Nyssa stated, clearly uncertain if the renovations would be completed on time.

"Apparently not as much as we thought. At least according to this guy," Oliver replied. "He as a good reputation and everyone I have spoken with are telling me that he is reliable and unless there is a major issue that is unforeseeable, he always meets his deadline."

"That is somewhat reassuring then," Nyssa said as the car began to slow. The window separating the front and rear compartments opened and Maseo looked back at them.

"We're here," he declared as the car pulled to a stop. Maseo and Diggle both climbed from the car and quickly did a perimeter check before Diggle opened Nyssa's door and helped her from the car. Oliver quickly yet smoothly climbed out behind her, the two of them doing their own checks of their surrounds out of pure habit.

"Alright then," Oliver began as he pulled a small radio from his jacket and handed it to Diggle. "You'll monitor the bug on Derek Reston with this and when we know what they are planning, we'll move."

"Oliver, don't you think you have done enough abrupt exits?" Diggle wondered. "People are going to start getting suspicious."

"I think I'm getting better at it with practice," Oliver replied offhandedly before placing his hand on Nyssa's back as the group began to make their way to the door.

"Ollie! Nyssa!" Thea yelled as she approached them. She hugged the two assassins before looking at the two bodyguards in turn. "Mr Diggle, Mr Yamashiro. How are you both this evening?"

"We're fine thank you, ma'am," Diggle replied while Maseo merely nodded in greeting at his name, instead keeping his eyes wandering the surround. "And yourself?"

"I am good, thank you for asking," Thea answered, smiling up at the tall man who smiled back, before turning back to Nyssa. "So, where is Sin? You said you were going to ask if she wanted to come."

"And I did," Nyssa replied calmly. "She said that she had other plans and didn't want to break them."

"Must be some plans then," Thea noted casually. "Tonight is going to be awesome."

"I'm glad you think so Thea," Nyssa said. "I'm sure whatever Sin is doing is important to her."

"I should get her number off you," Thea declared. "She and I can hang out, go shopping. She can meet all my other friends."

"I will ask her if she would allow me to do that," Nyssa responded, already knowing the answer that Sin would give. "Whether she will agree or not is up to her."

"Alright then," Thea gave in. "Guess I'll wait and see what she says."

"If you two are ready?" Oliver called out from the door ahead of them where he and Diggle waited for Nyssa, Thea and Maseo. "Shall we go inside?"

"Of course, Beloved," Nyssa replied as she and Thea walked over to join them; Maseo bringing up the rear. Looking up at her husband, she smiled sweetly. "Let us join the event inside."

"When you give me that smile, it makes me think that you are up to something," Oliver commented as Nyssa continued to look at him, still smiling.

"Me Beloved?" Nyssa asked innocently as she turned to head inside. "I don't know what you are talking about," she claimed as she walked inside, Thea beside her with a stoic Maseo following. Oliver turned to Diggle.

"She is up to something," Oliver stated to his bodyguard.

"Please leave me out of this sir," Dig requested simply. "I don't want to be caught between the two of you."

"C'mon Dig," Oliver pleaded. "You know she is up to something."

"I know of no such thing," Dig replied as he stepped up to and opened the door. "Shall we join the benefit, sir?"

"I'll just have to find out on my own then," Oliver declared as he entered past his bodyguard. "It wouldn't be the first time." Dig said nothing in response as he followed his principal inside. They caught up to the three of them at the coat check and we're they were soon joined by Tommy and Laurel.

"Thank you all for coming," Tommy said graciously.

"Thank you for inviting us," Oliver replied.

"Well, you know, I figured if all the Queen check books were here then even more money would be raised," Tommy quipped.

"And how is that progressing?" Nyssa asked, directing her question at Laurel.

"It seems to be going well so far but the night is young," Laurel replied. "How are the wedding plans going?"

"They are progressing as well," Nyssa answered. "Both Thea and Moira believe that we will have everything as it should be in time."

"That is good to hear," Laurel asserted. "Just don't let Moira and Thea take over. It's your special day."

"Hey!" Thea exclaimed. "I am restraining myself." A glance from Laurel caused Thea to visibly deflate. "Mostly."

"She does seem to be holding herself back," Nyssa confirmed. "And Moira has not been too forthright in her opinions. It is coming together nicely."

"The invitations should be being delivered tomorrow," Oliver announced. "So I'm told anyway."

"I'll make sure I don't lose it," Tommy stated with a smile. "Not that I need one, being the best man and all."

"Speaking of being the best man, Tommy," Nyssa began. "I trust that Oliver's bachelor party will be suitably placid."

"I promise that, as the best man, Oliver will not get into any trouble," Tommy pledged. "Scout's honour."

"I doubt you were ever a boy scout, Tommy. But I will take your word," Nyssa accepted. "Don't make me come find you."

"Right," Tommy stammered. An awkward silence descended on the group before Oliver came to the rescue.

"Well, on that note," he began, looking around and seeing a familiar face approaching. "Carter! Nice to see you again. Tommy, Laurel, you both remember Carter Bowen."

"Good evening Oliver, everyone," Carter greeted the group. "I see the ladies all look amazing."

"Carter, glad you could make it," Tommy said as he offered his hand. "What with your busy schedule and all."

"I was actually free tonight," Carter replied as he shook Tommy's hand before facing Laurel. "It gives me the opportunity to tell Laurel how impressed I am with the work that she and CNRI does for this city."

"Thank you, Carter," Laurel responded kindly with a soft smile.

"I have actually been thinking of starting up a free clinic for down here in the Glades," Carter revealed. "To help those most in need of it."

"Really," Tommy exclaimed, trying to break carter's focus on Laurel. Everyone else remained silent, watching the byplay.

"Yes," Carter said to Tommy before turning back to Laurel. "Would you be interested in grabbing a couple of drinks and I can tell you about what I'm thinking?"

"Sounds lovely," Laurel replied and was casually led away by Carter, shooting Tommy a smile as she walked past him.

"And if you will excuse me," Oliver requested casually, wanting to avoid the awkwardness that was about to happen. "I see someone that I would like to catch up with." He pecked Nyssa on the cheek before moving off into the crowd; Diggle following casually behind.

"So, how are you going personally?" Thea asked as she sidled up next to Tommy.

"I was going great," Tommy replied, looking around. "I listened to you."

"Little old me?" Thea joked lightly, noticing Nyssa watching her but ignoring it for the moment. "What did I say?"

"You gave me that great advice," Tommy explained. "I thought about what the girl was interested in, and, uh…" he turned, looking across the room at Laurel. Thea saw where he was looking, and instantly her heart broke.

"So that is why you did all this?" Thea questioned, trying to be casual but Nyssa noticed the change in the timbre of her voice, revealing her disappointment.

"And it was working great too," Tommy admitted a little derisively. "I need a drink," he declared before heading towards the bar.

"Yeah, me too," Thea added as her hand snapped out and lifted a glass of champagne from a roving waiter's tray. She was about to down it when her arm was stopped by Nyssa. "Hey!"

"Thea, I'm not going to prevent you from drinking that," Nyssa stated.

"It sure looks like you are," Thea interjected, glancing at Nyssa's hand on her forearm.

"As I said, I am not going to prevent you from drinking it," Nyssa began again. "But before you do, I want you to consider what drinking it will mean."

"It means that I won't have to feel what I'm feeling now," Thea explained.

"Perhaps," Nyssa agreed. "But it will also mean that you are giving in." Seeing that she now had Thea's attention, Nyssa continued. "Instead of gaining strength from the experience, from learning from it. You are throwing it aside and seeking to hide."

"I'm not hiding," Thea seethed, trying to pull her arm free but surprised by the iron grip that Nyssa had.

"Yes, Thea, you are," Nyssa declared, even as she used her grip to pull Thea closer so that she only had to whisper. "You are hiding in the glass, or the bottle or the pills. Either because you think it is what others expect or because you don't want others to see how you really are. Either way, you are hiding."

"And you're not hiding anything?" Thea accused quietly.

"This is not about me, Thea. This is about you," Nyssa replied. "It doesn't matter how the world sees you. It is about how you see yourself. It is one of the things that I can teach you. Assuming you remember that we have an agreement." Releasing Thea's arm, Nyssa turned and disappeared into the crowd with Maseo following; leaving the younger Queen to consider her options.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Hi mom," Oliver greeted as he stepped up to the bar next to his mother. Moira glanced at her son before looking back to the bartender.

"Excuse me," she said politely before turning to face her son. "Well, I'm surprised to see you here tonight, given your hectic schedule."

"Mom, I am sorry about brunch with the Bowen's yesterday," Oliver said evenly. "I made a promise and I couldn't, didn't keep it."

"And I am sorry as well," Moira apologised, surprising Oliver slightly. "Nyssa's friend was in emergency and your place was with her. But Oliver," Moira continued, not surprising Oliver. "This is not the first time that you have, left unexpectedly and without notice. Granted some of those times were probably legitimate, I am equally sure that several of them are not."

"Mom, I..." Oliver began before Moira cut him off.

"I know you and I have had our difficulties," Moira said, "But despite all my many mistakes, I always thought that you and I had a connection. So can you imagine, just imagine, after being granted the miracle of having my child returned to me that you seem to have little or no interest in being with me or telling me the truth." She was about to continue her censuring of her son when his bodyguard stepped up behind him.

"Ma'am," Diggle greeted politely, before leaning down to speak in Oliver's ear. "Redwood United Bank. They're gonna try a night-time hit," he said quietly, and then moved off. Oliver steeled himself, sighing internally as he looked at the disappointment on his mother's face. "I have to go. I'm sorry-"

"No, don't bother apologizing." Moira sighed, turning away. "Honestly, Oliver, there are times when I wonder why you bother coming home at all."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Alright, getting their attention," Oliver said quietly.

"I am in position near their van," Nyssa replied.

"Alright," Oliver said as he picked up a file folder. "Now," he said as he tossed the folder. As soon as it left his hand, he ducked down and waited, but not for long. He soon heard someone approaching. As soon as they were past him, he pilled and nocked an arrow before standing up and drawing on the bank robber, Ace. "Kyle Reston," Oliver growled before loosing his arrow. To Oliver's surprise, Kyle lifted a clear plastic riot shield and blocked the arrow.

"I came prepared this time," he said as he swung his AK around and opened fire. Oliver barely had time to dive over a nearby counter to avoid the wave of bullets. Crouching low, he moved along the counter to the far end, anticipating that Kyle would come searching for him. He wasn't disappointed.

Kyle ceased firing and slowly advanced on the counter where he had last scene The Hood. He leaned over the counter, gun leading the way to search for the body of the vigilante but found nothing. He turned around only to receive an arrow to his right shoulder. Oliver heard the grunt of pain and knew that he had hit him this time but was too far away to do anything as Kyle broke the shaft of his arrow off with the shield. Oliver drew and fired again but again, Kyle blocked hit. Heft his shield, he roared as he charged across the room.

Oliver, considering his options and nimbly dived to the side; regaining his feet quickly to meet Kyle as he swung at him with the shield. Oliver avoided the attack before retaliating with his bow. The two exchanged blows, oblivious to the awakening security guard. Seeing an opening, Oliver swept Kyle's legs out from under him and came up with an arrow drawn and pointed down at the injured bank robber.

"Freeze!" the two combatants heard, both glancing sideways to see the now conscious guard pointed a shotgun at them. Oliver slowly relaxed his arm and released the tension on the bowstring before holding out his right hand in a placating gesture.

"Easy, easy. I got this," Oliver tried just as Derek Reston came running out of the vault, gun up and ready to fire. Swearing under his breath, he swiftly pulled back on his bow and fired; the arrow knocking the gun from the father's hands. Behind him, he heard Kyle scrambling and turned to see him bringing his recovered AK up.

"Drop your weapon!" The guard shouted as he brandished his shotgun. "Now!"

Kyle, however, continued to raise and point his gun at the guard. Oliver felt Derek brush past him as the guard fired; Derek diving in from of his son and receiving the full blast to the chest. Simultaneously, a red and black fletched arrow impacted Kyle in the chest, dropping him to the floor beside his father. Oliver stepped forward and looked down a the two men; one dead, the other dying.

"Call an ambulance!" Oliver growled at the stunned security guard who turned and rushed off. Oliver knelt next to Derek Reston and laid his hand on the man's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Kyle! Kyle?" Derek gasped out, blood splattering his lips. Oliver glanced so the side before refocusing on Derek.

"He'll be ok," Oliver assured the man. "He's just knocked out."

"It wasn't his fault," Derek choked out. "I turned my son, my family into what they are now."

"Beloved?" Nyssa asked quietly as she moved up behind her husband. Oliver glanced over his shoulder at her before turning back to Derek just as the father died. Oliver squeezed his shoulder sadly before standing up. The two assassins made their way undetected out of the bank just as SCPD SWAT entered.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Are you alright?" Nyssa asked Oliver as they sat in the darkened basement of the Foundry. Nyssa heard Diggle walking up to them but didn't remove her eyes from her husband.

"I tried," Oliver said. "I tried to do what I could to save them."

"What went down wasn't your fault," Diggle assured his principal.

"I didn't say it was," Oliver said, not meeting the other man's gaze.

"Oliver, it wasn't your fault, man," Diggle repeated. "You gave the Restons a chance. That was more than they deserved."

"I'm not so sure about that," Oliver stated softly.

"Well, listen, I'll tell you this much," Dig pressed on. "You say going after the guys on that list is the way you honour your dad? Well, if your dad could have seen you this week, the way you cared about the people he had hurt, the way you stepped up to try to help them, I'd say he'd be pretty damn honoured." He looked down at Oliver. "So maybe there is more than one way to save this city?"

After a few moments, Oliver nodded and looked up at the bodyguard. "Maybe," he acknowledged. Dig nodded and moved to leave. He stopped and looked back.

"By the way, Stan Washington woke up," Diggle announced to the two assassins. "He's going to be fine."

Oliver nodded, and then retreated back to his thoughts; Nyssa watching on.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Nightcap?" Oliver asked as he leaned against the doorframe of the Sitting Room; Nyssa standing beside him.

"Well, I thought it might help me," Moira replied hesitantly. "I… I don't sleep well alone." She sighed and turned to face her son and his fiancé. "I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier tonight, Oliver"

"No. You were being honest." Oliver said, shaking his head as he walked into the room. Nyssa chose not to follow, giving the two some room.

"No, not entirely," Moira disputed. "The truth is, with Walter being gone, I'm… I'm lonely." She walked up to him. "You know, you and I used to talk. I used to know what you were thinking. But now, even when you're home, you're somewhere else." She sighed, "I… I guess I just miss my son."

"I miss you, too." Oliver replied honestly. "And I wish that…" he trailed off; trying to put into words how he felt. He had several things he wanted to tell his mother, but he knew that this was not the right time. It might never be the right time. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Are you hungry?"

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What's happening?" Thea asked as she stepped up behind her future sister-in-law and looked into the Sitting Room.

"Your mother and Oliver are starting to reconnect," Nyssa disclosed, not looking at Thea. "I see you made a decision."

"I did," Thea affirmed. "I decided to stop hiding behind the alcohol and the drugs. Our agreement still stands."

"I'm happy that was your decision," Nyssa said as Oliver and Moira approached.

"You two hungry?" Oliver asked.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

I don't think I have ever seen mom eat a burger before," Thea declared as the waitress set their orders onto the table before them. Moira, ever the proper lady, picked up her knife and fork and began to cut into the burger, but was stopped by Oliver's hand as he gently placed it on top of hers.

"Mom. It's okay to get your hands dirty every once in a while," he said, smiling. "For me. Please." Moira smiled at him and dropped the utensils.

"All right," she acquiesced, picking up the burger with her hands and taking a large bite. "Mmm," she moaned in appreciation.

"Mm-hmm," Oliver echoed, followed by Thea and Nyssa, each chewing on their own burger.

"Mmm, yeah," Moira said, indicating her burger. "That is a great burger." She smiled at Oliver. "Thank you for this."

"Anytime," Oliver replied happily.

"I must confess, I had never had a hamburger before coming to Starling City," Nyssa admitted.

"Seriously?" Thea exclaimed as she stuck a fry in her mouth. "Where were you living before the island? Under a rock?" Oliver and Nyssa merely glanced at each other; neither offering a reply.

"You know," Moira started, a genuine smile on her lips, "I'll bet Carter Bowen doesn't know where to find the best burger joint in Starling City."

"So Oliver does have one thing on him," Thea teased with a wide grin.

"No," Moira responded honestly looked at her son and patted him gently on the arm. "You have everything on him."

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, Chapter 21. How did I do?**

 **That concludes that story arc. Next one will be the Huntress Arc, which will also include Oliver and Nyssa's wedding. I'm pretty sure everyone has been looking forward to that; for various reasons.**

 **I'd like to remind every to please vote on what they would like my release schedule to be. The voting area can be found at the top of my profile page. So far I have had 37 unique voters. Given I have 246 followers, that isn't many votes. If I don't feel I have received enough, I will just continue on with the current schedule and try to hit my target of 3000 to 4000 words in 4 days.**

 **As always, please leave me a review.**


	22. Worlds Collide

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 22 – Worlds Collide**

"How's your head, sir?" Diggle asked as he and Oliver waited in the lobby of Queen Consolidated.

"Its fine Dig," Oliver replied as they stood off to the side. "The paintball doesn't even come close to the hardest thing to hit me in the head. Thank you for asking though."

"You're welcome, Oliver," Diggle acknowledged. They had had a discussion about a week after Derek and Kyle Reston had died where Oliver had insisted that Dig call him Oliver no matter who was around. Dig had resisted at first but Oliver had been both adamant and steadfast. And so Diggle had begun to call his principal by his name. "I'm surprised it even hit you in the head. I figured you would try and at least protect it a little."

"I let it hit me in the head, Dig," Oliver revealed. "I could have easily avoided it if I had wished but allowing it to hit me is better. Just how I missed any shot where my target was more than 5 metres away. Fits better with how people need to see me." Dig was about to comment when the elevator doors opened, allowing Moira Queen to disembark and head across to them. Halfway across the lobby, Moira was intercepted by a man in suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Mrs Queen, can I have a moment of your time?" the man asked Moira, falling into step beside her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Moira asked, not stopping.

"My name is Paul Copani," the man introduced himself. "I represent Bertinelli Construction."

"Well, I am about to have lunch with my son and his fiancé, Mr Copani," Moira said, indicating Oliver as he and Diggle joined them. "We are about to finalise the last few details for their wedding which is on Saturday," Moira explained as she began walking again, heading out the front door. Paul Copani again fell into step beside her with Oliver and Diggle following along behind as they exited the building.

"Mrs Queen, all I am asking for is a chance to sit down and discuss our proposal," Paul begged as he moved alongside Moira, trying to keep up with her while continuing to speak.

"If that is all you want then I can save us both the time," she replied as she came to a stop and faced the man. "Your proposal is rejected."

"I see," Paul acknowledged dejectedly. "May I ask why?" Moira just shot him a look before looking across the street to where Nyssa and Maseo were just pulling up in her Camaro.

"Do I really need to answer that, Mr Copani?" she asked acerbically while watching Nyssa exit her car. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a prior engagement."

"Why do I recognise that guy's name?" Diggle wondered offhandedly.

"Don't look at me, I've been out of town for the last 5 years," Oliver quipped as the sound of a motorcycle draws his attention. He watched as a rider, dressed head to toe in black, mounted the curb and drew a handgun, pointing it at his mother and Paul Copani. "Get down!" Oliver shouted even as he and Diggle started to run forward. They were too slow, however, as the rider began firing even as Diggle pushed Oliver to the ground. Oliver could only watch as several rounds hit Paul Copani in the chest, sending him crashing back into Moira which cause both of them to fall heavily to the ground.

The shooting stopped and Oliver struggled to his feet from under Diggle and ran to his mother even as the rider gunned their bike and accelerated away.

"Mom!" Oliver called as he slid down next to her, already checking her for injuries. "Mom? Are you ok?"

"I'm alright," she managed to gasp out as she looked around shakily.

"Are you hurt?" Oliver asked again as Nyssa and Maseo ran up, Nyssa dropping down next to Oliver.

"No, I'm..." Moira began as her eyes found the dead body of Paul Copani lying next to her. She quickly turned away from the sight.

"Is she hurt?" Nyssa asked calmly as her experienced eyes examined Moira.

"I'm fine," she assured the two of them.

"You're sure you're fine?" Oliver questioned. At Moira's nod, he stood quickly and looked at Maseo. "Call 9-1-1!" He demanded before running off through the plaza.

"Diggle!" Nyssa said before nodding after Oliver.

"I'm on it!" He assured her before running after Oliver, quickly amazed at how fast the younger man could move despite his size.

Ahead, Oliver dodged cars as he crossed a road, all the while searching for the bike. He finally saw it turning down a side street and he quickly adjusted his course to duck down am alley, hoping to intercept the rider at the end of it. As he ran, he jumped up to grab a piece of rebar off a dumpster and hearing the bike approaching and judging it's speed, threw the rebar like a spear.

His aim was impeccable as the rebar impacted the rear wheel of the bike, damaging it and slowing the bike considerably. Before he could close the gap however, Oliver was blasted by the horn of a large truck; barely stopping in time to avoid being hit by it. By the time the truck clear, the bike and its rider were gone.

"Damn your fast," Diggle observed as he came up next to Oliver, sucking in deep breaths. "Any luck?"

"They got away," Oliver stated unhappily. "All I got was a partial license plate."

"That's something at least," Diggle pointed out. "Come on, we should get back to your mother," he said as he turned to walk back the way he had come. Oliver stared down the road for a moment longer before turning to follow his bodyguard.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Hi mom," Oliver greeted as Thea led him and Nyssa into Moira's private room at the hospital. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Moira assured her son. Seeing the look on his face, she repeated herself. "I'm fine," she said before turning to Thea. "Were you able to reach Walter?"

"No," Thea replied quietly as she lent on the end of the bed, watching as her mother deflated a little. "I'm sorry."

"As I was just explaining to your mother and sister," the doctor began. "The CAT-scan showed a grade two concussion from the fall. She'll be fine and is allowed to go home, so long as someone stays with her just to make sure there are no after effects."

"Thank you Doctor," Oliver said in gratitude. The doctor nodded before leaving the room. One the door had shut, Oliver looked down at his mother sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you," he said.

"I wasn't alone," Moira reminded him. "But what did you think you were doing, chasing a gunman?"

"Yeah," Oliver began as he thought up a lie. "I wanted to get the license plate of the bike." Moira gave him a look that told him that she didn't entirely believe him.

"Well that was foolish," she said, choosing to not call Oliver's bluff.

"Yeah, it was," Oliver agreed before he leaned down and hugged her.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So did you get the license plate?" Thea asked coldly as they stood outside Moira's room.

"I got part of one," Oliver replied. "But they still got away."

"What were you going to do if you had caught them Ollie? They had a gun," Thea stated angrily. "Maybe you should spend less time attempting to be a hero. Obviously you are not very good at it."

"Funny," Oliver said through a forced grin.

"I wasn't trying to be," Thea replied instantly and acidly. She stared at her brother with cold eyes that did nothing to hide her anger. "You let mom lying hurt in the street," she said, before scoffing. "To get a license plate."

"Thea!" Nyssa exclaimed as Oliver stepped forward, his face showing how hurt he was.

"You don't believe me?" Oliver asked softly.

"Ollie, I love you," Thea asserted. "Mum loves you. But every time you lie to one of us, it gets harder," she said before re-entering her mother's room; forcefully closing the door behind her.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Beloved," Nyssa soothed as Oliver closed his eyes and tried to bury the hurt his sister had caused him with her words.

"I'm sure she did," Oliver replied before turning to walk away from the room. He had barely taken three steps when Detectives Lance and Hilton appeared before him. "Detectives," he greeted the two men. "Any leads on the shooter?"

"Mr Queen, Miss Raatko," Detective Hilton responded. "Not yet. The license plate turned out to be a fake. The DMV has never issued it. Did you happen to get a look at the shooter?"

"No, sorry," Oliver apologised. "They were wearing a helmet."

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Detective Hilton promised.

"Our head of security is on their way here," Nyssa said. "We would like to be assured that she will be protected."

"Well, you know your family's at the tippy-toppy of my list of priorities," Lance said sarcastically, "but the guy that she was with was connected. Mobbed up to the eyeballs connected. She wasn't the target." Oliver looked at the man, and then walked past the cops down the hall. "And you're welcome." Lance finished needlessly.

"Be that as it may, Detective Lance," Nyssa continued. "Someone attacked Moira Queen, deliberately or accidentally, it makes no difference. Others might see this as an opportunity," Nyssa concluded before she turned to follow Oliver.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Oliver, Nyssa, shouldn't you two be at the mansion?" Diggle asked as he walked into the lair to find Oliver beating a training dummy and Nyssa calmly sharpening her sword. "I think you're both allowed to take the night off."

"My mother wasn't the target, Dig," Oliver replied, stopping his attack on the defenceless dummy and moving over to the desk. And bringing up the picture of the dead man. "This man was. His name is Paul Copani. He was trying to close a deal with her when they were shot at. Copani works for Bertinelli Construction and Frank Bertinelli."

"The mob boss?" Dig asked, not sounding surprised.

"I did some digging," Oliver continued as he brought up several other pictures. "Copani isn't the first member of Bertinelli's crew who's been hit."

"You did some digging?" Dig asked, unbelieving. He glanced at Nyssa and found her she had switched to sharpening one of her many knives before Oliver's voice drew him back.

"Bertinelli has a lot of enemies. The best way to figure out who's trying to target his organization is to get inside of it," Oliver explained siting back in his chair as Dig continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"So let me get this right, Oliver," Diggle began. "Your mother's shot at, nearly killed, and the way you process this emotionally is by going undercover with the mob?"

"I'm not trying to process anything emotionally," Oliver said. "Someone took a shot at my mother Diggle. The same person is going after Frank Bertinelli. I will find them by getting close to Frank Bertinelli. And Frank Bertinellli is on The List."

"Two birds, one stone," Nyssa declared, speaking for the first time. "Efficiency without emotion."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's your problem, man," Dig retorted calmly. "You ever thought about just being there for your family?"

"I tried that today with Thea, actually," Oliver started, his frustration finally showing through as he rasped the edge of the table. "She told me I wasn't being honest with her, and she's completely right. But I can't very well explain to her that I left our mother bleeding on the pavement because I'm fast enough to almost run down the attacker. And that if I had caught them, I would have snapped their neck faster than Thea can buy a new dress," Oliver growled out, turning back to the computer. "But what I can do is protect my family. And, Diggle, when I found out who this guy is, he's a dead man."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Thea didn't look too happy," Nyssa noted as Diggle drove them towards the Bertinelli residence.

"She wanted to go clubbing, expecting me to stay home with mom after you stayed with her most of the day," Oliver stated. "I disabused her of that notion. She'll get over it. And thank you for staying with my mother. I know how much it must have taxed your ability to remain calm."

"You're welcome Beloved," Nyssa replied, resting her hand on Oliver's thigh. "Truthfully, it wasn't as difficult as I was expecting. Your mother slept a portion of the day and Raisa was kind enough to check on her at lunchtime."

"So a pleasant day then," Oliver summed up before turning serious. "Hopefully our night will be as equally uneventful but just in case, Diggle and Maseo have our gear in the trunk."

"We're here," Maseo said from the front seat. Oliver and Nyssa looked out the windows as Diggle drove them onto the Bertinelli estate and around to the main house.

"Alright, show time," Oliver announced before he exited the car, climbing out the door that Maseo opened for him and Nyssa. "Dig, stay with the car. Maseo, you're with us."

"Roger that," Diggle confirmed as he took up a spot beside the car, standing easy; while Oliver, Nyssa and Maseo stepped up to the front door, where Oliver rang the doorbell. Moments later, it was opened.

"Mr Bertinelli," Oliver greeted the man with a smile, extending his hand.

"Please, call me Frank," the man replied, shaking Oliver's hand and waving him into the house, Nyssa and Maseo following.

"Call me Oliver," Oliver countered, grinning. "This is my fiancé, Nyssa and Maseo, her bodyguard."

"A please to meet you both," Frank said, shaking Nyssa's hand but not Maseo's as no hand was offered. "And thank you again for agreeing to meet me at my home."

"It is quite alright, Frank," Nyssa said, struggling a little to use his given name.

"My father used to say that living rooms make the best conference rooms," Oliver observed casually, covering Nyssa.

"Oh, I am gonna steal that," Frank said with a small laugh before indicating a tall, stern man standing nearby. "I'd like you to meet Nick Salvati. My associate."

"How do you do?" Oliver said, shaking the offered hand before Nick stepped back.

"Let's have a drink, shall we?" Frank proposed as he led the way into the study. As Oliver and Nyssa followed, they caught sight of a woman moving at the top of the nearby staircase. She met eyes with the two of them briefly before continuing on out of sight. The two assassins glanced at each other before continuing on into the study. "What will you have?"

"Vodka," Oliver answered.

"Nothing for me, thank you," Nyssa said as she sat down.

"So, Oliver, I'll be honest with you," Frank said, handing Oliver a drink before they both sat. "I was surprised to hear from you. It was my impression from the local news that you were still learning about your family's business."

"Well, apparently there were a few catch phrases that I missed while I was away for 5 years. One of them being 'lame-stream media'," Oliver pointed out. "The press never gets anything right. And I am a fast learner."

"Oh, I know a thing or two about that," Frank assured the man. Nick's phone rang, and he got up to answer it, drawing Nyssa's attention. Frank leaned back in his chair and stared at Oliver confidently, ignoring Nyssa. "So, Oliver, I'll be blunt. I want the contract to build Queen Consolidated's new Applied Sciences Division."

"And I am inclined to give it to you," Oliver assured him.

"Your mother wasn't quite so enthusiastic. And with Walter Steele away, she is making the day to day decisions," Frank noted. "How is she, by the way?"

"She's recuperating at home," Oliver said. "Thank you."

"What a terrible thing that happened." Frank said sincerely. Oliver nodded.

"And Frank, I was very sorry to hear about what happened to Paul Copani," Oliver offered his condolences.

"Paul was a good friend," Frank stated. "He was a good man." He sighed, rubbing his eye.

"It is surprising the amount of violence that this city possesses," Nyssa observed. "Especially having experienced some of it.

"That's right. You were almost kidnapped by the Triad weren't you?" Frank asked, receiving a nod from Nyssa in reply. "Yeah. The violence in this city. You know, sometimes I wonder why I stay." He said, taking a drink.

"I've had the same thought." Oliver confided.

"So why did you come back?" Frank asked. "After that island, you could have settled anywhere in the world."

"Because Starling City is my home," Oliver replied simply. "And I had been away for too long."

"Chi si volta, e chi si gira, sempre a casa, va finire." Helena said, entering the room. "No matter which way you go or turn, you always end up at home." She translated. Oliver and Frank rose.

"Oliver, Nyssa. This is my daughter, Helena," Frank introduced.

"Hello," Oliver greeted.

"Helena," Nyssa said.

"Nice to meet you both," Helena greeted with a polite smile before turning to her father. "I'm heading out."

"All right. Take one of the guys with you," Frank told his daughter

"I can take care of myself," She protested.

"I wasn't asking, sweetie." He replied, touching her lightly on the chin. Before she could argue further, Nick came back in.

"Frank, that meeting you requested. They can do it," Nick told his boss, giving him a significant look. "Now."

We can come back another time," Nyssa started.

"No, no, no," Frank said, shaking his head as he put his drink down. "Just, uh…I've been trying to set this meeting up for over a week now."

"That is quite alright. I certainly understand how things can suddenly come up and require our immediate attention," Oliver explained. "Nyssa and I will be fine. We will just be early for dinner. It'll be a nice surprise."

"We'll definitely reschedule," Frank assured. "And as to dinner; have you tried Russo's?"

"No, we haven't," Oliver replied. "But it sounds like a place we should try."

"I promise you, you'll love it," Frank said. "I've been going there for years."

"We will have to make time to go there then," Nyssa said as they all headed towards the front door.

"Well, if you will excuse me," Frank said, offering his hand to Oliver, who shook it. "I must be going."

"We won't hold you up any longer," Oliver responded, following Maseo and Nyssa out the door that Nick held open.

"I look forward to working with you, Oliver," Frank said as he waved goodbye before closing the door.

"That was fast," Diggle observed as he held the rear car door open. Oliver and Nyssa climbed in without a word and Diggle and Maseo soon joined them in the car. "So what happened?"

"Not much," Oliver replied as Diggle started the car. "Bertinelli got called away."

"To where?" Diggle wondered as he pulled away from the house.

"To a meeting with the head of the Triad," Nyssa revealed. "To discuss the attacks on him."

"Sounds like a meeting the hood should attend," Diggle said.

"I agree," Oliver concurred. "Let's go, Dig."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Here comes the Triad," Oliver observed from where he and Nyssa were crouched, overlooking a part of Bertinelli's Construction Yard. Below them, Frank and Nick waited as a Mercedes pulled up nearby. Out of it climbed Chien Na Wei and another man; the two of them walking calmly towards Frank and Nick.

"I detest that woman," Nyssa stated evenly, her voice hinting at true feelings.

"I'm sure you will kill sooner or later," Oliver said.

"Preferably sooner," Nyssa responded as the two groups met below. Oliver and Nyssa said nothing further as they listened.

"Thank you for coming," Frank said.

"Anything for a friend," Chien Na Wei replied. The Chinese man with Chien spoke in Mandarin, and she translated. "We're not responsible for the attacks on your people."

"These attacks on my business, on my family's life blood- they stop now, or I'm coming for you," Frank threatened. The four stared at each other for a moment before the two Asians headed back to their car.

"What does the Triad have to gain by provoking you now?" Nick asked Frank. Frank shrugged as he buttoned his coat.

"Well, no one ever credited the Triad with rational thinking." He noted, and then asked "If not them, then who?"

"One of the other families?" Nick suggested as they headed back to their car.

"I don't think so. This wasn't a professional hit," Frank countered. "Whoever it is, when I find out who's behind this, there will be blood," Frank promised before he climbed into his car. Oliver and Nyssa watched as Nick climbed into the other side of the car before it pulled away.

"I think he is right," Nyssa said. "These attacks, the way they have occurred. It speaks of a personal vendetta."

"You think the shooter wants to make Bertinelli suffer?" Oliver asked.

"I do," Nyssa stated as she stood silently. "But in the meantime, others will suffer as Bertinelli tries to make up for his losses."

"But where and when does he start?" Oliver wondered. "Let's get back to Dig. Until we know what they are going to do next, we can do nothing but wait. The wrong move now will cause the tense situation that we have into an all-out gang war."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, our Greek dinner was interrupted," Oliver quipped as he moved across the rooftops. "How do you feel about Italian?"

"I am considering a seafood meal instead," Nyssa replied. "Are you sure about this Beloved?"

"No," Oliver admitted. "But Salvati has already put 4 people in the hospital tonight. His next stop will be one of these two restaurants," he stated as he heard a car pulling up below him. Oliver stopped and looked carefully over the edge of the roof. "Salvati's here."

"I'm on my way," Nyssa announced. Oliver didn't reply as he turned and headed for the back door of Russo's. Gaining entry was easy and he made stealthily made his way through the kitchen until he could hear the commotion in the front.

"Break hers, too," he heard Nick say. Knowing it wasn't anything good, Oliver drew and arrow and nocked it.

"No! Don't touch her!" On older, Italian-sounding yelled as Oliver acted. He fired the arrow into the fuse box, sending the restaurant into darkness. As the three mobsters looked around, Oliver advanced into them. He dropped the first with a swift blow to the head from his bow while the other took was knocked down by a kick to the knee. A shot rang out and Oliver felt the impact of a bullet to his body armour. Turning, he saw Nick levelling his gun at him again.

Suddenly, the front door was kicked in and the Biker strode in; opening fire and killing the two men that Oliver had already removed from the fray. Oliver pulled a flechette and threw it, knocking the handgun from the Biker's hand before moving in too attack; noticing as he advanced that Salvati took the opportunity to escape out the way Oliver entered. He also saw that the Russo's had also made an exit.

Entering combat, Oliver and the Biker exchanged blows; Oliver quickly realising that his opponent was a much better fighter than a shooter. Still, Oliver quickly gained the upper hand as he knocked them to the ground and drove his fist into the Biker's visor, shattering it. Grasping the helmet, he tore it off and was shocked to see the face of Helena Bertinelli beneath it. Shocked, Oliver didn't react when Helena reared back and kicked him in the rest, sending him crashing back. She then rolled backwards to her feet and ran out the front door of the restaurant.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You'll have a nasty bruise," Nyssa said as she ran her fingers over where Oliver was shot. Diggle was currently driving them back to the mansion and Maseo was his usual silent self. "But nothing is broken."

"Well, that is good," Oliver said as he buttoned his shirt back up. "I'd hate to have a broken rib on our wedding night."

"It wouldn't be as bad as the stab wound you had last time," Nyssa retorted with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Diggle exclaimed from the front seat. "What last time?"

Before Nyssa or Oliver could respond, not having realised that Diggle had left the window open, the car's rear tires exploded, sending it careening off the road and into a ditch. As the car came to rest, the four occupants shook themselves and clambered out. Maseo was immediately on high alert as his eyes started scanning the trees, Nyssa quickly following suit as she spotted the arrow sticking out of the rear tire. On the other side of the car, Diggle exited the driver's seat and spotted the arrow sticking out of the rear tire on his side and looked to Oliver as he climbed out.

"I think someone knows who you are," Diggle pointed out, gesturing at the arrow. Oliver was about to reply when a guttural voice sounded out.

"Nyssa, our mistress demands your presence," it said and was accompanied by 7 assassins appearing from the trees and taking position around the car, weapons ready. "Will you come willingly?" the voice said again and Nyssa traced it back to a familiar looking assassin; it was the one who had come for her when Oliver went after Deadshot though without his bow. Looking around, Nyssa noticed that his companion was also present. The remaining 5 assassins were a mixture of sword, tonfa and knife wielders with a pair of them being archers.

"You must have a suffered head trauma from the arrow my husband put in you," Nyssa pointed out as she glanced at Maseo, Oliver and Diggle, noticing Diggle's surprise at her words. "I will tell you what I said that night and see if it refreshes your memory. I. Think. Not."

Nyssa's words acted as a signal as both of the archers drew and fired arrows at Maseo and Diggle. Maseo dodged his, a pair of knives appearing from his sleeves at the same time with him throwing one into the throat of his archer. Diggle was less able to dodge his but was saved when Oliver caught it in mid-air, snapped it in half and threw the arrowhead into the bow arm of the other archer, forcing him to drop his bow. Glancing at Diggle, Oliver advanced into the already attacking assassins.

Maseo advanced on the two assassins closest to him, holding his remaining knife low. One of his opponents wielded the standard league sword while the other was the woman that had confronted Nyssa before. Ducking down, Maseo picked up one of the dead archer's tonfa and lunged at the swordsman. Parrying several blows with the tonfa, Maseo finally saw an opportunity and stabbed his opponent in the head. Picking up the fallen sword, Maseo searched for the woman.

Diggle drew his glock and fired on one of the assassins, dropping him to the ground. Diggle was about to pick his next target when the assassin he had shot clambered back to his feet. He was about to fire again when Oliver spoke.

"They have body armour. 9 mil rounds won't penetrate," Oliver called out as he dodged a knife attack, grabbing the assassin's wrist and snapping it. Using the moment of pain afforded to him, he pulled the assassin closer, grabbed his head and quickly and efficiently broke his neck.

"Good to know," Diggle responded, dropping his gun and pulling an expandable baton from his suit; quickly snapping it open. As his target stepped forward and swung the sword he wielded at Diggle, Diggle ducked and lashed out at the man's leg several times, dropping him to one knee. Dancing back from a wild swing, Diggle went forward again and dealt several blows to the assassin's torso before connecting with a solid shot to the head, relieving him of consciousness.

Oliver, after seeing that Diggle was handling himself, went after the leader. Maseo tossed him the sword he had gathered and Oliver engaged the leader in a furious exchange. Neither gave an inch, attaching with everything they had. But Oliver was just too good, knocking the man's gladius aside and driving his sword through the leader's body.

Through all of this, Nyssa had been busy. First, she had quickly rolled under an attack from the already injured archer; knocking him down and cutting his throat with a knife she pulled from her clothes. Regaining her feet, she gathered up the archer's sword and blocked a strike from the katana of the woman she had fought before. She saw Oliver kill the leader out of the corner of her eye and used it to her advantage.

"Last woman standing," Nyssa baited. The woman glanced around, taking in her predicament. "How does she take failure?" Nyssa wondered. "Drop your sword."

"Never," the assassin declared before pulling a vial from her coat and downing the contents as Nyssa, and Oliver, watched. As everyone calmed from the exertions of combat, Maseo dispatched the only still living assassin, without Diggle noticing, before joining the others near the rear of the car. Diggle spoke first.

"Does someone want to explain to me what the hell just happened?"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Wow! 5000 words. Longest chapter to date. Now things get INTERESTING.**

 **Voting has closed. Detailed results can be seen on my profile page but in summary, people voted for the 7 day turnaround with a chapter length of 5000-6000 words.**

 **With that decision, the next chapter will be released Thursday 20/08/15 at approximately 5pm Sydney Time. That is about midnight LA time. Yes, that is 8 days from now. I'm taking the extra day so that I can rework my chapter plans to facilitate longer chapters and it is easier for me to post on Thursdays as opposed to Wednesdays. As forewarning, the next 3-4 chapters may not actually reach the 5000-6000 limit as they were designed for a 3000-4000 length chapter.**

 **As always, please leave me a review and ask any questions that you might have.**


	23. Answers

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 23 – Answers**

"I want answers!" Diggle demanded angrily. "I think I deserve them after that. Oliver. Nyssa."

"And you will get them, Dig," Oliver replied as he grabbed the arms of one of the bodies and began dragging it off the road. Dumping the body out of sight, Oliver returned to grab another one. "Maseo, call Namir. Get him out here with the van and two new tires for the car."

"Already done," Maseo replied as he pocketed his phone and grabbed a body. Between the three men, they soon had all the bodies hidden in the trees; with Nyssa having collected all the weapons.

"Wait a second, the one I fought was still breathing when I left them," Diggle spoke up.

"Well they are all dead now. You saw for yourself Dig, they have poison," Oliver offered casually as he opened the trunk of the car. "Now, gimme a hand getting these tires off."

Thankfully, the road went untraveled as the men worked; Nyssa keeping a lookout in case of another attack, and soon, the approaching headlights of a van heralded Namir's arrival.

"Now Dig, please don't shoot anyone," Oliver asked as the van pulled off the road just past them and stopped.

"Why would I shoot people coming to help us Oliver?" Diggle asked rhetorically as the rear doors of the van opened and two figures jumped out dressed identically to those Diggle had fought earlier. Almost without thinking, Dig reached for his Glock before Oliver's request from moments earlier came to the forefront of his mind and his hand came to a stop on the grip of his weapon.

"Mr Diggle," one of the figures, a man to Diggle's eyes, said to him with a slight bow of his head. The other figure was smaller and had a woman's figure.

"Saqr! Introductions must wait," Nyssa said as she walked up to the van and began depositing weapons. "Move the replacement tires to the car and then you and Namir quickly sweep the area. Find their vehicle if they have one close by."

"As you command Nyssa," another voice responded. Diggle turned to see a short, stocky man approaching from the front of the van. On each hip was a sheathed kukri. Turning back, Diggle saw that Saqr was armed with a compound bow, a quiver of arrows and a sword sheathed at his hip. Examining the third figure, Diggle noted that she was armed similarly to Saqr with a compound bow and sword. "Come Saqr," the short man, Diggle guessed he was Namir, said before he stepped off the road and disappeared into the trees. Saqr bowed his head to Nyssa before turning back to the van, slinging his bow over his shoulder as he did, and pulled a pair of tires that were identical to the pair that had been deflated by the attack. He carried them quickly across to where they would be needed before disappearing into the trees just like Namir.

Diggle turned back to the van just in time to see one of the largest men he had ever set eyes on climb out; the van visibly rising on its suspension as he exited. Standing over 2.1 metres tall, Dig was admittedly surprised at how quiet and smooth the man's movements were considering his size. The man stepped up directly in front of Nyssa and dropped to one knee, bowing his head.

"Aziz, just as in the sewers, there is no fault here," Nyssa said to the kneeling assassin. "I was with my husband, Sarab and Mr Diggle here. We did not anticipate that they would attack us so directly. But we defended ourselves successfully," Nyssa continued. Aziz stood up and turned to Diggle before bowing his head again at the bodyguard, confusing him. "He is thanking you for protecting me."

"I was just doing my job," Diggle said, trying to pass off what he had done. Aziz disagreed though as he shook his head. "Let me guess, he disagrees."

"Very astute, Mr Diggle," Nyssa replied. "There is a difference between protecting Oliver Queen from threats against him and protecting who we are from those threats aligned against us."

"Just who is 'us'?" Dig asked. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You will get those answers, I promise you," Nyssa assured him. "And just as I said on that rooftop, they will be good. But for now, we have other matters to attend to and once they are completed, we will all sit down and discuss what happened this night and the ramifications of those actions." Diggle grumbled but said nothing as Nyssa was right. If someone came along now, way too many questions were going to need answering. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Dig responded. He headed for the car as Nyssa gave out orders behind him.

"Aziz, please help move the bodies into the van," Nyssa asked politely. "Faridah, gather up any of their weapons. No trace is to be left."

"Yes Nyssa," the female assassin said.

Soon enough, both of the tires on the car had been replaced, the bodies and weapons loaded and Namir and Saqr had returned from their sweep, finding nothing.

"Analyse everything," Oliver ordered. "Find out everything you can."

"As you command," Namir replied. The four assassins bowed their heads before climbing into the Sprinter and departing.

"We should be going as well Beloved," Nyssa advised. "We are already late as it is."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, Mr Diggle," Nyssa said as they all relaxed in what was Oliver's office at the mansion while he was under house arrest. Maseo stood by the closed door, listening for anyone that got too close. "Where would you like us to begin?"

"Man, I got some many questions, I don't know where to begin," Diggle admitted as he leaned back into his chair.

"Perhaps I can offer a starting point," Nyssa proposed. "What do you know of the League of Assassins?"

"The League of Assassins?" Diggle exclaimed. "They're a myth. An urban legend I heard about from a tribal leader back in Afghanistan. He claimed that there was an ancient sect of assassins, deadly warriors that killed before vanishing like ghosts. That their leader is a man called Ra's al Ghul; who has lived for centuries. I just figured he was smoking what he was selling."

"On the contrary, Dig," Oliver shot back. "They are very real."

"Mr Diggle, allow me to introduce myself to you properly," Nyssa said. "I am Nyssa, Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon."

"Ra's al Ghul's daughter?" Diggle said slowly, as if trying to convince himself that what he had was really what he had heard.

"Yes, Mr Diggle," Nyssa confirmed for the bodyguard. Nothing more was said while Diggle processed what Nyssa had told him.

"So let me get this straight," Diggle said after several minutes of quiet contemplation had passed. "You're the daughter of the head of the League of Assassins. And you're marrying Oliver Queen."

"Technically I am already married to him," Nyssa replied.

"Excuse me?" Dig questioned in surprise. "You're already married?"

"Yes, we are already married," Oliver confirmed. "The wedding on Saturday is merely to make it legal."

"Now you've lost me," Diggle admitted, his mind reeling from everything.

"Perhaps it might be best to start at the beginning?" Nyssa suggested. "That way it will be easier to understand."

"I doubt anything is going to make all of this easier to understand," Diggle commented offhand. "But go ahead."

"Right," Oliver said, knowing that Nyssa would want him to start. "Well, you already know that I survived my father's boat sinking and that he sacrificed himself to save me. And you know I made it to the shores of Lian Yu."

"That is what you have told me, yes," Diggle agreed. "Not sure if I believe it now though."

"You should," Oliver said calmly. "All that is true."

"Oliver, when you left Starling City, you were a spoilt playboy," Diggle pointed out. "When you return 5 years later, you're a bow wielding vigilante. Now, even if Nyssa is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, I doubt she could turn you into what you have become, while stuck on a deserted island."

"Well, firstly, Lian Yu was far from deserted during my time there," Oliver revealed, not exactly surprising Diggle given that he had seen and catalogue most of Oliver's scars. "Second, Nyssa could have probably taught me everything I know now on Lian Yu. But I wasn't always on Lian Yu."

"What?" Diggle exclaimed.

"My first time there lasted about 2 years. That is when Nyssa found me dying on a beach and took me to Nanda Parbat," Oliver said. "There, I was nursed back to health, unknowingly having exchanged one purgatory for another."

"Purgatory?" Diggle asked.

"Lian Yu, the name of the island, is Chinese for purgatory," Nyssa explained. "And what Oliver didn't know, was that by bringing him to Nanda Parbat, I limited his options of a future to one of two choices; a quick death or a lifetime of service to the League of Assassins."

"A lifetime? Seriously?" Diggle blurted. "You're telling me no one has left the league?"

"Only one has left the league while they still breathed," Nyssa said. "His name was Al Sa-her."

"The Magician," Diggle translated.

"You speak Arabic, John," Nyssa commented. "That is a good thing to know."

"Yeah, helped me to understand all your friends names," Diggle agreed. "Namir, Leopard. Saqr, Falcon. Aziz, Strong or Powerful. Sarab," Diggle said, nodding at Maseo. "Phantom. And Faridah, Unique. Quite the collection of names. I mean your name, Nyssa al Ghul, literally translates as Woman of the Demon."

"I didn't choose my name, John," Nyssa proclaimed, her voice dropping. "Did you choose yours?"

"Good point," Diggle said before looking at Oliver. "What is your name in the League?"

"I am Al Sah-him, Ibn al Ghul," Oliver introduced himself, his voice changing as he spoke. John would never admit that an involuntary shiver went up his spine at the sound of Oliver's voice.

"The Arrow, Son of the Demon," Diggle translated once he recovered. "Ra's al Ghul's son-in-law."

"Indeed I am, Dig," Oliver confirmed. "I married Nyssa just over a year ago."

"And that was 2 years after you joined the League of Assassins?" Diggle asked, seeking confirmation. Oliver and Nyssa both nodded. "Wow, ok. Why did you join though? Besides, the obviously part about not dying? And why not leave once they had taught you enough?"

"Leaving was never an option, Dig," Oliver stated. "If I left, they would hunt me down. And if they couldn't find me, then Thea's and my mum's lives would be forfeit."

"Good reason," Diggle observed. "And joining?"

"Ra's can be very…convincing," Oliver said. At Diggle's look, Oliver went on. "Ra's had my father's book. He had The List, and he knew that everyone inside it had hurt this city. I don't know how he knew that, but he did. And he used it."

"You see, John," Nyssa went on. "My father is considered one of the most dangerous men in the world. But it is not his physical capabilities or his position as head of the League that position him so. Rather it is his mind. He is a master at manipulation and given enough time and patience, he almost always gets what he wants."

"And what is that, Nyssa?" Diggle asked. "What does your father want?"

"The League of Assassins was created to hunt down and kill people that have been deemed a threat to the world at large. It was created to seek justice," Nyssa explained. "And it is Ra's al Ghul that directs where that justice is to be served."

"You say that as if it is a warning," Diggle observed as he eyed Nyssa and Oliver. And then it made sense. "It is. Ra's has turned his eye to Starling City."

"That is correct, John," Nyssa agreed with the bodyguard. "My father has decreed that Starling City is to be cleansed of all those that would poison this city. That would threaten it through corruption and crime."

"That was the promise he made me," Oliver revealed. "If I joined the league, when I was ready, he would send me to home and allow me to purge all those that have hurt this city. And now he has."

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to it than just that?" Diggle said.

"Very astute, Mr Diggle," Maseo said, speaking for the first time. "You would be correct. And it is my fault."

"The blame is not yours, Sarab," Nyssa responded. "All you have done is deliver a more efficient method for my father to use."

"Now you've lost me," Diggle admitted.

"My father has a great deal of both time and patience, though both a finite," Nyssa said. "He has decreed that Starling City is to be cleansed. What he has not said, is how long he has given us to achieve our goal."

"But we," Oliver said, indicating Sarab, Nyssa and himself. "We all know that if we fail in our task, using our methods, then Ra's will apply his own methods to the task."

"In the past, my father's methods have included war, disease, fire, even economics," Nyssa stated. "Unfortunately, thanks to the mindless grief that afflicted Sarab when he first joined the League, my father now has a new one; a bioweapon."

"Oh my god!" Diggle uttered in shock before shooting a glare at Maseo. "You gave them a bioweapon."

"At the time, Mr Diggle, I did not care what became of the world around me," Maseo tried to explain. "All I wanted was the unbearable pain I felt to stop."

"A man in pain is unreliable," Oliver quoted solemnly. "It doesn't matter how it came to be in Ra's possession. What matters is stopping him from using it."

"And how do you do that, Oliver?" Diggle questioned, perhaps a little harshly but Oliver ignored it.

"We cleanse this city," Oliver replied, enunciating the first word. "And we do it as quickly as possible."

"And you still expect me to help?" Diggle asked incredulously. "Oliver, you just told me that you, Nyssa and Maseo are members of the League of Assassins, which by its very name, ASSASSINATES people."

"John, you already knew that both Oliver and I were killers. Your only objection is that we don't work for the CIA, ARGUS, MI6 or a similar organisation," Nyssa argued calmly.

"At least they are government sanctioned and have oversight," Diggle countered.

"If you knew what some of those organisations, one of them in particular, were guilty of," Nyssa put forward. "We would not be having this discussion."

"But we digress," Oliver interjected, laying his hand on Nyssa's arm. "We still want your help Diggle. The situation itself, the stakes have not changed. Merely the background and the fallout if we fail. So what do you say?"

"While I do not like how this situation has come about. Nor that you have lied to me about it," Diggle began after thinking quietly, carefully forming his thoughts. "What is done is done and we have to play the cards we have been dealt. You say you want to help this city. To save it."

"That's right," Oliver and Nyssa affirmed at the same time.

"Then you don't just want my help, you need it," Diggle declared, holding his hand up to forestall their response. "I told you several weeks ago that you both have narrow definitions of being heroes. Well, to save this city and all the innocent people in it, you both are going to have to embrace the wider definition of it."

"We're not heroes Dig," Oliver replied. "Both of us have too much blood on our hands to be heroes."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," Diggle said. "What I just heard. What I am choosing to take away from everything I just heard. Al Sah-him and Nyssa al Ghul are members of the League of Assassins; including everything that entails. Well, in 48 hours, you are going to be Oliver and Nyssa Queen. Now, those two, they have a choice to make. Do they do things as they have always done or do they broaden their outlook and their methods? I'm not saying that your father's book shouldn't be used. From what little I have seen of it, it seems to be full of bad people who have done a lot of bad things. But that book is at least 5 years old, Oliver. I guarantee you that there will be others out there that need to be dealt with whose names are not in those pages."

"You're probably right about that," Oliver conceded before falling silent in contemplation. "And you're right about our methods. To save this city, we can't just target the 1 percent that have benefitted so far. We have to target all the crime and corruption."

"So, Crusade 1.5 then?" Diggle asked casually. "Where do we start?"

"Well, first off," Oliver began," We're not calling it that. And second, I know who the shooter is."

"Who is it Beloved?" Nyssa wondered, curious why the shooter was still alive if her husband knew their identity.

"Helena Bertinelli," Oliver revealed to the surprise of everyone present.

"Why would Helena be trying to kill her father?" Diggle asked, not understanding.

"I can think of a few reasons," Nyssa said under her breath, her mind drifting. Oliver noticed and squeezed her arm.

"Ok, so Helena is trying to kill her father and isn't worried about starting a gang war in the process," Diggle summed up. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I honestly don't know," Oliver said honestly. "Even if her reasons are justified, her methods are wildly uncontrolled. We have to stop her. One way or another."

"Ok, well looks like we got some issues to sort out," Diggle stated. "Speaking of issues. What do those assassins that attacked us have against the two of you?" Why does this 'Mistress' want Nyssa?"

"That's…a long story Dig," Oliver said carefully.

"I'm all ears," Dig pointed out.

"Not tonight John," Nyssa declared in a tone the brooked no argument. She stood up and walked away from the two men, Maseo falling into step behind her as she left the room.

"I say something wrong?" Diggle asked as he came to his feet and looked after Nyssa.

"No, it wasn't anything you said," Oliver assured his bodyguard. "It's just the situation."

"And what is the situation?" Diggle asked. "Who is coming after her? Someone she pissed off?"

"No, that would make it easy," Oliver admitted casually. "No, it's much closer to home."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Good morning Zayda," Nyssa greeted her friend as she entered her apartment. "How are you feeling?"

"I believe the description would be 'filled with trepidation," Sin replied, surprising Nyssa. "What? I've been reading."

"I am honestly surprised," Nyssa admitted.

"Just because I have a dictionary right beside me so I can look up all the words I don't know the meaning of, doesn't mean I'm an idiot," Sin pointed out.

"I would never say that about you, Zayda," Nyssa said earnestly. "What do you need to be worried about?"

"I'm going back to the Queen Mansion. For your wedding," Sin detailed. "What is there not to be worried about?"

"Tonight is just the rehearsal, Zayda," Nyssa noted calmly. "Tomorrow is the wedding."

"Oh," Sin said casually. "Well that is good to know."

"Relax Zayda," Nyssa advised. "Have you considered what I asked you?"

"I have," Sin said. "I don't know why you asked but I have."

"And?" Nyssa wondered.

"I think they are called Sai," Sin replied. "The red ninja turtle, Raphael uses them."

"Ninja turtle?" Nyssa questioned uncertainly, earning her a look from Sin.

"Really?" Sin exclaimed. "Leonardo? Donatello? Michelangelo?" With no response from Nyssa, Sin couldn't stop her comment. "Did you grow up without T.V?"

"Something like that," Nyssa said. "Sai will be a good match for you."

"Well that is good to know," Sin replied.

"So, are you ready to go?" Nyssa asked.

"What?" Sin blurted. "I thought you'd be coming back later."

"I decided to change the plan, Zayda," Nyssa remarked. "You could use the experience."

"Right," Sin uttered. "Don't suppose I can change my original answer to 'vomiting my guts up'?"

"Go get ready, Zayda," Nyssa ordered. "And don't forget your blades."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I see Walter is back," Oliver observed as he stepped up beside Thea. They were standing on the balcony over the front door as Walter and Moira greeted several people below them that Moira had felt needed to be here for the rehearsal.

"Yeah," Thea responded. "Apparently he got back late last night."

"Well that's good, right?" Oliver wondered. "Things can get back to normal around here."

"I don't know," Thea admitted. "Maybe we can't go back to what was normal. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Thea, I don't understand," Oliver said, turning to look at his sister.

"Just something mom said," Thea hedged. At Oliver's insistent look, she continued. "I was upset about you making me stay home to watch mom. And I was being particularly ill-tempered."

"Possibly not undeserved," Oliver interjected.

"Anyway, mom told me not to be too harsh on you, even if you were lying to us more often than not," Thea explained. "She said that everyone has secrets and that being in the hospital the other day reminded her of the day that you came home."

"What about it?" Oliver wondered.

"She said that Dr Lamb had given her a warning," Thea went on. "That the Oliver that we'd lost 5 years ago might not be the one that had been found. And I think that is where we have been messing up."

"Thea, I'm still me," Oliver tried. "I'm still your brother."

"I get that. But the Oliver that went away, for lack of a better description, was an irresponsible playboy," Thea described. "Now look at you. Joined the company, opening a nightclub, bought an apartment building and most importantly, getting married. I could see the old you only doing one of those things, and we both know which one of them it would have been."

"You think the old me would have wanted an apartment building?" Oliver tried to joke. It worked to a degree; a grin appeared on Thea's face.

"I'm just trying to say, that I'm going to stop comparing you to the old you and work on accepting you for how you are now," Thea stated evenly. "I may not get it right at first but I hope you'll have patience with me."

"Thea," Oliver said. He tried to go on but the words escaped him and he just reached out and pulled his sister into a hug.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Nyssa watched on as Oliver hugged his sister and she knew that they were turning the page on the past and deciding to work towards the future. Glancing once more at the people in the foyer she turned to Maseo.

"I have not heard anything new, Nyssa," Maseo said, already guessing what she was about to ask him. "The last report was that his plane had safely arrived in Starling City. That was 2 hours ago."

"I assumed he would come straight to the mansion," Nyssa responded. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

"You have not seen your father in months, if I recall," Maseo said.

"Not since we left for Lian Yu," Nyssa confirmed. "I am going to walk around for a bit. Come and find me if he arrives before I return."

"As you wish," Maseo replied. Nyssa nodded before turning to walk away. She walked around the mansion for a bit before deciding to check the main ballroom incase her father had arrived. She knew that would be where Moira would have taken him. Just as she was entering, a pair of children ran past her into the room; laughing excitedly. She watched as one of them tripped and bumped into a man who was standing off to the side on his own, checking his phone. As he put the phone away and turned, Nyssa saw that it was Malcolm Merlyn. She had seen him multiple times since first meeting him and each time she had the feeling that she knew him from somewhere but couldn't place it. She watched as Malcolm crouched down and spoke with the child.

"Are you alright?" Malcolm asked. The boy that had bumped into his leg nodded mutely. "You know, my son Tommy was once your age. And when he wouldn't speak, I used to show him something. Would you like to know what that was?" again the boy could only nod mutely. Malcom smiled softly before reaching up behind the boy's ear and pulling a coin out. The boy's eyes lit up upon seeing the coin and that simple action was like a lightning rod to Nyssa. Now she knew who Malcolm Merlyn. Turning, she hurried away to find her husband, a single name on her lips.

"Al Sa-Her," she whispered.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Malcolm gave the coin to the boy and watched as he climbed to his feet and run off into the crowd. Memories of Tommy behaving similarly sprang unbidden to his mind and he allowed himself a single moment of regret at how his relationship with his son had turned out. He was about to move away when he felt someone step up behind him.

"I see you are still quite The Magician."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi everyone. 8 Days, a case of the Flu and 2 partial rewrites later and we have Chapter 23 up for release.**

 **Let me know what you all think.**

 **Stegro88**


	24. The Rehearsal

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 24 – The Rehearsal**

"I see you are still quite The Magician."

It was a voice that, even to this day, caused Malcolm to pause whatever he was doing and focus his attention on it. A voice that Malcolm hadn't heard in over 15 years and never thought to hear again. A voice so calm and empty of emotion and yet filled with so many things. A voice that could only belong to one man.

Ra's al Ghul.

"I am as I have always been, My Lord," Malcolm said softly so that his voice did not carry. He turned slowly to see the man whose face had not changed at all over the intervening years; not that that was a surprise to Malcolm. "I never thought I would hear your voice again. Especially in this building."

"Always the elusive one, aren't you, Al Sa-Her," Ra's noted in an equally quiet voice. He stood in a relaxed pose; hands clasped behind his back as he was want to do. "You ask why I am here, today, yet do not wish to insult me by doing so directly."

"My Lord, you are free to travel wherever you will," Malcolm offered sincerely. "I merely find myself surprised that it was here that we meet again."

"Spare me your platitudes, Al Sa-Her. I know you better than that," Ra's said, neither his voice nor his tone fluctuating at all; despite his words. "By now you have already worked out why I am here and we both know that. So tell me, why am I here?"

"For your daughter Nyssa's wedding to Oliver Queen," Malcolm declared, seeing no point in trying to hide what he knew Ra's knew he knew. "As the father of the bride, it is expected for you to be present."

"Succinct, how unlike you," Ra's said as he looked around the room. "But surely your mind is not as limited as that. It wasn't in the past."

"None of my skills have diminished," Malcolm defended himself. "I am as dangerous as I have ever been. More so in fact."

"Is that so?" Ra's questioned, his voice laced with humour. "Pray enlighten me."

"Knowledge is power," Malcolm claimed. "For instance, there is no possible way you would allow your daughter to marry someone you deemed unworthy. Therefore I know that, somehow, Oliver made it off Lian Yu and thereafter joined the League of Assassins."

"Hardly an astonishing deduction Al Sa-Her. I am sure many could make the same corollary if presented with information identical to that which you possess," Ra's said calmly. "Surely you can do better than that."

"If they are being married here tomorrow and you approve of it, then Oliver is already Ibn al Ghul," Malcolm decided as something else niggled at him. "But why have them both found on a deserted island. There a so many easier ways to have someone come back from the dead."

"As I taught you many years ago. Theatricality and deception are powerful agents," Ra's reminded Malcolm, causing his mind to work. "Both have their uses if employed carefully and correctly; even if you always preferred the latter."

"Oliver is the..." Malcolm began to say before he was interrupted.

"Malcolm, I didn't see you arrive," Moira said as she stepped up beside Malcolm. "How are you today?"

"I am well, thank you Moira," Malcolm replied congenially, smiling softly at his friend. "And how are you this evening?"

"I am feeling much better. A few days of rest were exactly what I needed," Moira responded as he eyes wandered around the room before coming back to the man standing next to Malcolm. "I didn't know you were bringing a friend. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Moira, you know me better than that," Malcolm reminded Moira. "Besides, I only just met him myself."

"He tells the truth, Mrs Queen," the man said in a cordial tone. "I only just began speaking to Mr Merlyn myself after I watched him perform a small feat of magic. We had yet to progress to introductions."

"Well, it would seem that you have the two of us at a disadvantage," Moira noted politely yet with a slight edge to her voice. "You know who we are but we do not know who you are."

"Please, pardon my rudeness. I am unused to settings such as this," the man replied in the same cordial tone while waving his arm slightly to indicate the room around them. "My name is Bruce Raatko."

"Oh my..." Moira began, surprised by the turn of events.

"I take it from your name and the family resemblance that I now see, that you would be Nyssa's father," Malcolm said, tactfully covering for Moira to allow her to recover.

"Indeed I am," Ra's confirmed, his tone unchanged.

"It is good to finally meet you, Mr Raatko," Moira said, settling herself. "Nyssa has told me so little about you. Not even your name, to be honest."

"Please, call me Bruce," Ra's insisted warmly. "And that was my choice. I asked her to say nothing about me as I wanted you to have no preconceptions about who I might be."

"That sounds rather mysterious," Moira described lightly.

"On the contrary. I find it opens one to new possibilities," Ra's countered. "Tabula Rasa, as they say."

"A blank slate," Malcolm translated for Moira.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you," Moira said. "And please, call me Moira."

"Moira," Ra's said steadily. "I don't suppose you have seen my daughter recently. I don't believe she is aware yet that I have arrived."

"I haven't seen her but maybe," Moira said as she looked around, finding Walter moving through the room. "Walter!"

"Yes, Moira?" Walter responded as he joined the group. "Malcolm," Walter greeted his wife's friend.

"Walter, this is Mr Bruce Raatko," Moira introduced the Ra's to her husband. "Bruce, this is my husband Walter."

"A pleasure to finally meet you," Walter greeted the man standing next to Malcolm. "You have a very special daughter."

"I couldn't agree more," Malcolm chimed in with a smile.

"Walter, have you seen Nyssa recently?" Moira asked her husband. "Bruce hasn't seen her yet."

"I just saw her in fact," Walter revealed. "She was looking for Oliver."

"Oliver Queen. Your tabloids have not been very flattering of him in the past, Moira," Ra's pointed out. "Should I be concerned about my daughter's choice?"

"I will admit, my son had a somewhat wayward youth," Moira admitted, seeing no reason to lie. "But since his return with Nyssa, he has been a paragon of virtue."

"I couldn't agree more," Malcolm added. "In fact, I am trying to get my son Tommy to be more like him now."

"Malcolm, I was unaware you held Oliver in such high regard," Moira revealed, curious about Malcolm's sudden change of heart.

"I have recently been made aware that my views were...unfairly based," Malcolm described. "I thought it was time I looked with both eyes open."

"Well then," Walter said, "Perhaps I should go and find the happy couple. Hmmm."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"There you are, Beloved," Nyssa called as she found Oliver speaking with Tommy and Laurel. She moved up next to Oliver, who wrapped his arm around her. "I have been looking for you."

"I was just here speaking with two old friends," Oliver explained.

"How are you Nyssa?" Laurel asked politely. While their relationship had been rocky at first, it had since mellowed into something more placid. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Hello Laurel," Nyssa greeted. "I am well thank you. And yes, everything is ready."

"Getting nervous yet?" Tommy asked.

"You would think not after everything I have been through in my life," Nyssa said as she looked up at Oliver. "And yet despite all of that, I find myself indeed becoming quite nervous about tomorrow. It is somewhat unsettling."

"You'll get used to it," Laurel confided honestly. "It does take some getting used to, dealing with Moira. No offense Oliver."

"Oh, none taken," Oliver responded. "I know my mother can be quite the handful."

"Speaking of parents," Nyssa said. "I need to speak to Oliver about my father. Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course," Tommy said with a grin. "Oliver is going to need all the help he can get. Especially if your father is anything like our fathers."

"We'll see you later," Laurel said, grabbing Tommy and leading him away. Once they had left, Nyssa gestured at Oliver and began walking away; Diggle and Maseo falling in behind them. Nyssa led them to Oliver's office and shut the door once the three men had past her into the room.

"What's happened?" Oliver asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Nyssa said as she walked over and lent against the desk. "I just discovered something that I think we all need to know."

"Well that doesn't sound like it could be good news," Diggle commented.

"I'm not sure if it is good news or bad," Nyssa revealed. "Oliver, Sarab. Do remember reading in the chronicles about an assassin named Al Sa-Her? I also mentioned him last night."

"Vaguely," Oliver answered. "I spent more time training than reading. I remember you said he was the only assassin to ever be released from the league while they lived."

"He came to the league in 1994," Sarab said. "He was trained by Al-Owal and quickly passed through his training, basic and advanced. He served for two years before Ra's al Ghul released him from the league and his name vanishes from the chronicles. There is no mention of what became of him or whether he is alive or dead."

"He is alive," Nyssa declared firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Oliver asked. "Yes, you were alive back then but you were only 10 years old when Al Sa-Her vanished."

"Which is why I couldn't remember until now," Nyssa replied. "I needed to be reminded of why I named him as I did."

"You named Al Sa-Her?" Diggle questioned. "They let you do that?"

"I am Heir to the Demon," Nyssa said simply.

"Who named him doesn't matter," Oliver stated. "Why is this important now?"

"Because he is here tonight," Nyssa said to the surprise of all three men. "Malcolm Merlyn is Al Sa-Her, The Magician."

"Malcolm Merlyn!" Diggle exclaimed as Oliver looked thoughtful.

"Forgive me Nyssa," Sarab said softly. "But are you sure? It was a long time ago."

"I am certain," Nyssa proclaimed. "The coin trick reminded me. He did the same trick when he first met me. It is why I named him Al Sa-Her"

"You're basing all of this on a coin trick?" Diggle questioned suspiciously. "Don't you think that is a little bit too far afield?"

"It fits though," Oliver said, speaking up. "Malcolm used to do that magic trick all the time when Tommy and I were kids. After Tommy's mother died, Malcolm disappeared for 2 years; the exact amount of time Al Sa-Her's deeds are recorded in the chronicles. And lastly, when Malcolm returned, he was never the same. He was cold and hard. Not the warm and happy husband and father that he was before he left."

"Oliver, his wife just died," Diggle pointed out. "That is going to change anyone."

"Perhaps," Oliver conceded. "There is one way for us to find out."

"Ask my father when he arrives," Nyssa said, knowing her husband well. A knock at the door forestalled any further speech. Maseo walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Walter to enter.

"Here you are," Walter observed as he looked around. "I thought I might find you all in here."

"We're sorry Walter," Oliver apologised to his step-father. "We just needed a moment away from all the crowds."

"I understand," Walter said. While they had gotten better at dealing with people and events, Walter still noticed that both Nyssa and Oliver disappeared from time to time. Thankfully, they at least took their bodyguards now. "I haven't come to summon you back, though I am sure Moira would appreciate it if you did return. No, I am here to tell Nyssa some good news."

"Good news?" Nyssa wondered, her mind working to determine what this good news could be.

"Yes, Nyssa," Walter confirmed with a smile. "Your father, Bruce, has arrived."

"My father is here?" Nyssa asked, surprised by Walter's words.

"Yes, I gather he just arrived," Walter replied. "Are you not happy he is here?"

"I'm sorry Walter," Nyssa apologised, covering herself. "It has just been a very long time since I have seen him."

"I can imagine it has been," Walter sympathised. "But he is here now. I left him speaking to Moira and Malcolm."

"Malcolm?" Oliver queried. "I wasn't expecting him to come to the rehearsal."

"I understand he did it as a favour to your mother," Walter reasoned.

"Hmm," Oliver intoned before offering his hand to Nyssa. "Let's go meet my future father-in-law."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What kind of business are you in Bruce?" Moira asked politely.

"I work mainly in the securities sector," Ra's answered. "The training of bodyguards and other personnel."

"What of family?" Malcolm wondered. "Is Nyssa your only child?"

"Not my only child, Mr Merlyn," Ra's answered calmly. "Nyssa has a sister, Talia. But Talia and I are estranged and Nyssa did not take it well when she found out. I would prefer that it was not brought up."

"I understand," Malcolm noted. "You have my sympathies."

"Father!" Nyssa's voice sang through the room. The three elders turned to see Nyssa, Oliver and Walter approaching; Diggle and Maseo surreptitiously assuming positions nearby.

"My dear Nyssa," Ra's greeted softly, taking Nyssa's hands into his own. "I was so happy to hear of your rescue. Please forgive me for not coming sooner."

"There is nothing to forgive father," Nyssa replied, playing the part. "I was never alone."

"So I understand," Ra's noted, turning his eyes upon Oliver. "You would be my daughter's Beloved?"

"I am, sir," Oliver confirmed respectfully, holding out his hand. "My name is Oliver Queen."

"Bruce Raatko," Ra's countered as he shook Oliver's hand. "I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"And I you, sir," Oliver replied. "Nyssa has told me a lot about you."

"Nothing too shocking I hope," Ra's jested, causing Moira to laugh softly.

"No, sir," Oliver answered with a smile. "Nothing like that at all."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

 _"Mr Queen," Nyssa said, stopping the castaway as they travelled down a torch lit corridor._

 _"Yes, Nyssa," Oliver responded respectfully. After Nyssa's words to him yesterday, he had been tense all night, barely able to sleep more than an hour at a time._

 _"You are about to meet my father, Ra's al Ghul," Nyssa stated. "As I informed you yesterday, it is he that will decide you fate."_

 _"Excellent," Oliver deadpanned. "Any suggestions?"_

 _"Be honest. He will know if you lie," Nyssa advised, pausing to consider her words. "Though he may sit in judgement of you, I would not act as you have done before judges in the past. It will only serve to hasten your fate."_

 _"You looked those up did you," Oliver questioned, receiving only a small grin in response. "Right. Well, I am not the man I once was. Not anymore."_

 _"It doesn't matter who you were, Mr Queen. Or even who you are," Nyssa revealed calmly. "It is about who you can become." Oliver didn't have time to respond to Nyssa for as soon as she had spoken, she turned and again led the way down the corridor._

 _Soon enough, Oliver found himself being led into a long, high-ceilinged hall, which, like most of Nanda Parbat he suspected, was lit by torches. At the end of the room, before a high stone outcropping, stood two men. One was garbed as Oliver had seen nearly all of the assassins were, though his hood was removed. He was an older man with a grey beard. The other man wore a floor length gold-trimmed black robe over a dark green shirt. At his side hung a sword while around his neck was a dragon's head pendent. He stood in the center of the room, relaxed and yet Oliver could tell the moment he noticed that he had company._

" _My daughter," the man, Ra's al Ghul, Oliver realised, greeted Nyssa as she approached. He then turned his eyes upon Oliver and Oliver felt as if he was being examined inside and out even as he was still walking forward. "Welcome to Nanda Parbat, Oliver Queen."_

" _Thank you for rescuing me from Lian Yu," Oliver expressed calmly and honestly. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what to call you."_

" _Life is not so short but that there is always time enough for courtesy. Emerson," Ra's quoted evenly as he turned to face Oliver squarely. "You may address me as Ra's, Mr Queen. Until such time as I make a decision."_

" _Nyssa explained to me that you hold my life, my future in your hands," Oliver said, being careful to keep his voice neutral._

" _Do you believe you still have a future?" Ra's asked. "Given everything that you have been through while in Purgatory."_

" _With respect, sir," Oliver replied, forcing himself to keep his tone in check. "But you do not know what I went through on that island."_

" _But I do know what your body has suffered while you were there," Ra's countered as he began walking, slowly circling Oliver who stood stock still. "Arrow, bullet, multiple blades, electrical burns. You have had quite the time of it while there. And yet you have endured, even flourished."_

" _I would disagree with you there," Oliver responded, shuddering slightly as memories of the past two years surfaced. "The island is well named."_

" _Some things are given a name," Ra's proclaimed, continuing to circle Oliver. "While others earn one."_

" _That place definitely earnt its name then," Oliver quipped, unable to stop himself._

" _Just so, Mr Queen," Ra's said, coming to a stop in front of Oliver again. "Tell me, do you know what this is?" Ra's asked as he held out his hand to reveal a notebook._

" _It looks like the notebook my father had on him when he died," Oliver answered truthfully, instinctively knowing that lying was pointless. "It contains a list of names."_

 _"It does indeed," Ra's confirmed. "And do you know anything about these names?"_

 _"No. Some of them seem familiar but I don't know from where," Oliver replied._

 _"This book, contains a list of names of, among others, a mercenary, several career criminals and various businessmen known for their ruthless attitudes," Ra's revealed. "Almost all of which, call Starling City home. Your home."_

 _"Before he died, my father, he said that he had failed our city," Oliver recollected quietly, shuddering as one of his worst memories played in his head. "And that he wasn't the only one."_

 _"And what else did he say?" Ra's prodded, sensing that there was more._

 _"He told me to survive," Oliver recalled steadily, his voice firming as he spoke. "He told me to make it home, to make it better. To right his wrongs. To survive."_

 _"And survive you have," Ra's stated, his tone unchanged._

 _"Until now," Oliver said simply, still keenly aware of why he was here._

 _"Until now," Ra's agreed. He stared at Oliver, Looking at him and into him, examining him. "Tell me, Mr Queen. If I was to release you right now and sent you home, what would you do?"_

 _"I don't know," Oliver admitted, the question surprising him. "Re-join my family. Once I was rested, figure out a way to save my city. To do what I promised my father I would."_

 _"And what if I offered to teach you how to save you city?" Ra's countered. "To give you the skills you would need to purge all those that poison and corrupt your home. What would you say then?"_

 _"I'd ask what the catch is," Oliver replied, suddenly nervous._

 _"I see great potential within you, Mr Queen," Ra's said. "Potential I would loathe to see wasted. So I would make you an offer."_

 _"An offer?" Oliver wondered._

 _"Join the league. Swear your fealty to me and when you are ready; when you have learnt everything you need to learn and have mastered all the tools that you will require," Ra's proclaimed in a promising voice that Oliver was finding it difficult to resist. "Then I will send you to Starling City, to your home and you can remove all those that corrupt, poison and harm your city; once again making it a safe and prosperous place for you family to reside." Oliver forced himself to breathe slowly as he digested Ra's al Ghul's words. "What say you, Mr Queen?"_

 _ **#Present#**_

"I owe you a debt, Mr Queen," Ra's said earnestly. "You saved and protected my daughter for three years, allowing her to return to me. I can never repay you for that."

"You owe me nothing, sir," Oliver replied, equally earnest. "Nyssa saved my life more times than I saved hers."

"Hush, Beloved," Nyssa chided gently before looking around. "I don't wish to be rude, but could we have a moment with my father please?"

"Of course, my dear," Moira acquiesced with a smile. "I'm sure you have much to catch up on. Walter, Malcolm."

"I would like to speak with you more Bruce," Malcolm said. "If you have the time."

"I'm sure it can be arranged," Ra's replied as he watch Malcolm follow after Moira and Walter. He turned to meet the looks of his daughter and son-in-law. "You feel as though I have wronged you in some way."

"Not here," Nyssa said before stalking off, leading Oliver and Ra's out of the room; Maseo and Diggle following along behind. Once they had reached a quiet area, Nyssa turned on her father. "Why did you not tell us that Al Sa-Her was Malcolm Merlyn?"

"Truthfully, I did not know if you would remember his face," Ra's replied, his voice hardening. "And it bore no relevance to your task here in Starling City. It still does not."

"It would still have been good to know," Oliver said calmly, trying to cool the situation.

"Al Sa-Her swore to uphold the League code the day I released him," Ra's revealed. "And he has done so ever since," he said as he noticed that Diggle was staring at him coldly. "You stare at me with barely veiled animosity, John Diggle. DO you know who I am?"

"I do, sir," Diggle replied evenly.

"And yet you still stand with my daughter and her husband," Ra's noted. "That speaks much to your sense of loyalty."

"OLLIE!" Thea's voice echoed down the hall, cutting off any reply from Diggle. Everyone present turned to see the origin of the voice walking down the hall, Sin beside her. "Where did you run off to this time Ollie?"

"I didn't run anywhere Thea," Oliver replied to his sister. "I was speaking with Nyssa and her father," Oliver said, indicating Ra's.

"He is actually here?" Thea quipped, causing Nyssa and Oliver both to suppress a groan. "I was beginning to think you weren't real."

"I assure you, Miss Queen," Ra's responded politely. "I am quite real."

"Well, It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Raatko," Thea said politely.

"Please, call me Bruce," Ra's requested. "Mr Raatko makes me feel older than I am."

"Well, I'm Thea," Thea said before indicating Sin. "And this is Sin. She is a friend of Nyssa's."

"Hi," Sin said softly with a small wave.

"You seem nervous young one," Ra's observed casually. "Why is that?"

"I am a little," Sin confirmed, her voice firming slightly. "And it is a big house. You never know what you will see or find."

"This one is quite sharp," Ra's noted calmly as he locked his eyes on Sin's. "Like a pair of hidden daggers."

"How was your trip father?" Nyssa asked after a moment of silence from everyone. She changed to the subject so as to allow Sin to try and remove the 'deer caught in headlights' look on her face. "Uneventful I hope."

"It has been so far," Ra's replied, breaking his stare of Nyssa's young friend. "Though I expect that will change before my departure."

"It ought too," Thea quipped excitedly, drawing looks from Oliver, Nyssa, Diggle, Maseo and Ra's. "It is a Queen Family Wedding after all."

"Indeed it is," Ra's agreed with a smile. "I'm sure there will be several…interesting events."

"I'm sorry," Thea said, her voice igniting. "But what do you mean by that?"

"Thea!" Nyssa and Oliver chided simultaneously while Ra's just chuckled softly.

"Control your temper, young one," Ra's advised sagely. "Lest the fire within you damage the steel beside it."

"Huh," Thea exclaimed. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Thea," Oliver said as Diggle's phone beeped. "That you need to control your attitude before you get yourself in trouble."

"I'm sorry sir," Diggle said, interrupting Thea's objection before she could begin it. "Your mother is requesting we return. It is time for the rehearsal to begin."

"Excellent," Oliver declared, shooting Diggle a look that said 'your timing is perfect'. "Shall we?"

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Oliver observed. "Was it?"

"Tomorrow will be worse," Diggle said snidely as he buttoned his coat. "Trust me."

"Excellent," Oliver deadpanned as he saw Nyssa approaching. "Dig, could you get the car ready please?"

"Sure," Dig answered before moving off. In his wake, Oliver and Nyssa fell into each other's arms.

"I'm not sure I will be able to sleep tonight beloved," Nyssa said as she hugged her husband. "It has been so long since we had to sleep apart."

"I know what you mean," Oliver agreed. "I don't know if I will even be able to sleep."

"Promise me you will try too," Nyssa requested.

"I promise," Oliver accepted immediately. "Where is your father?"

"He is speaking with your mother," Nyssa answered. "He said to tell you to leave without him and that he would speak with us again before he returned to Nanda Parbat."

"I don't want to leave," Oliver said, squeezing Nyssa tighter.

"And yet you should," Nyssa pointed out. "Maseo is already driving Zayda home and will return to pick her up tomorrow morning. And John will be sleeping at the loft tonight in case someone tries something while we are separated."

"I still don't like leaving you," Oliver declared.

"You never have Beloved," Nyssa replied with a smirk as she stepped back from Oliver. "Now, go before I allow you to stay. I will see you tomorrow." Oliver growled in his throat but did as she asked and walked away from her. He made his way through the mansion and out into the car that Diggle had ready to go.

"To the Penthouse, sir?" Diggle asked

"The factory," Oliver decided and looked out the window as Diggle pulled away. "There is something I need to check first."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Oliver crouched on the roof of the church and looked down at Helena as she sat before a tombstone in the church's small cemetery. He could just make out the name on the headstone: Michael Staton. He watched as she laid a single rose at the foot of the headstone and whispered words that Oliver couldn't hear before she stood and turned to leave. Oliver was about to descend to speak with her when a van screeched to a halt in front of her and Nick Salvati jumped out with his gun pointed at Helena's head.

"Get in!" Oliver heard Nick demand and two more men climbed from the van and forced Helena into the van even as Nick kept his gun raised. Once Helena was in the van, Nick holstered his gun in his coat and looked around in case anyone had seen anything. Satisfied, he climbed into the front seat of the van and indicated for the driver to go.

As the van began to pull away, Oliver pulled one of his newest designs of flechette from his hip, activated the built-in tracking device and with careful aim, threw it at the van. The flechette sailed through the air but Oliver's aim was true and the powerful magnet built into the head of the dart attached itself to the rear bumper of the van. Waiting a moment to make sure the flechette stayed attached, Oliver stepped off the roof and fell to the ground before making his way to where he had hidden his bike and following the van.

He lost sight of the van several times but thanks to the flechette, he was able to reacquire the van and follow it all the way to an old warehouse by the docks. Oliver watched as the van pulled inside before stashing his bike out of sight and making his way quietly up onto the roof of the warehouse before gaining entry through a skylight. Staying in the rafters, Oliver moved through the warehouse until he was above where the van had stopped and where Helena was seated on a chair, he hands zip cuffed behind her. Olivere noted that look of disgust on Helena's face that she was directing at Nick.

"My father is going to kill you for this," she said boldly and Oliver had to give her credit for the lack of fear that she was showing. Nick though, smiled, then back-handed her, knocking her and her chair over. Helena hit the ground with a grunt.

"I've been wanting to do that for years," Nick snarled, and then indicated to his men to pick her back up. "Spoiled bitch. I knew it was someone from the inside waging war against your father and me. I just never thought it'd be this inside." He held out his hand, and Helena's silver cross necklace dangled from his fingers. "You dropped this at Russo's."

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Nicky." Helena admitted, as she smirked at the mobster.

"You're not," Nick countered as he raised his hand to hit her again. "I do have one question though."

"What's that, Nicky?" Helena wondered.

"Why?" Nick asked as if it was obvious. "Why go after your own father?"

"My father had Michael murdered," Helena snarled. Nick scoffed.

"Of course he did. He didn't want you to know the truth," Nick admitted as he leaned over her and yanked he head back by her hair. "Your rat of a fiancé was gathering evidence. He was talking to the fucking FBI!" He let her hair go and stood. "The love of your life was going to destroy your father."

"You're wrong," Helena said and Oliver noted how adamant she sounded.

"I found a laptop in Michael's bag, Helena," Nick stated. "Everything that could send your father and me to prison for the rest of our lives was on it. That computer—"

"Was mine!" Helena declared, shutting Nick up in surprise. Oliver had not considered that possibility; but it changed nothing. "Michael wasn't the one talking to the FBI, I was," Helena admitted boldly.

"You?" Nick scoffed in disbelief.

"My father is a monster," Helena spat. "He doesn't care who he hurts to keep his money and power, and I wanted it to stop."

"Well, then it's your fault Michael's dead," Nick noted with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Not your father for ordering the hit or me for carrying it out." He pointed at her. "Yours."

"You shot Michael," Helena said in dawning realization.

"In the chest, so he knew it was me," Nick bragged. Oliver could tell this was the wrong this to say as he watched the anger build inside Helena. He saw Nick place the cross back around her neck before he straightened and moved back slightly, pulling his gun. "Just like this."

Oliver snapped into action at that point; pulling and nocking an arrow before releasing it. The gun was shot out of Nick's hand and Nick looked up in shock to see the vigilante in the rafters. Oliver was already pulling another arrow to dispatch the first of the men that had accompanied Nick as Nick turned to Helena.

"You're working with the vigilante?" Nick asked.

"No!" Helena stated as she snapped the zip cuffs holding her and lunged at Nick. Oliver fired his fourth arrow of the evening and watched calmly as it embedded itself in the last mobster's neck before he looked back to check on Helena. He had heard their words and then the sounds of fighting but had remained focused on removing the threat of Nick's men; even while avoiding being shot at. Helena had Nick forced up against the side of a forklift with her hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air. Oliver quietly descended to the ground even as Nick tried to speak.

"You're gonna burn in hell for what you've done!" Nick managed to choke out.

"It'll be worth it," Helena replied, before she pulled him forward, grasped his head in both hands and wrenched it to the side, snapping his neck with an audible crack.

"Miss Bertinelli," Oliver called, announcing his presence.

"I didn't have a choice," Helena stated as she recovered her breathe from the fight. "I had to get justice."

"Perhaps," Oliver replied. "But revenge is not justice."

"Isn't it?" Helena wondered. "When you love someone as much as I loved him, with all your heart. You can't just turn that emotion off when they are taken from you. You still feel things as deeply. And if you can't feel that love anymore," she said before taking a deep breath and looking at Oliver. "Then it becomes hate."

"Hate for your father," Oliver noted without judgement.

"Yes," Helena confirmed. "He was the one that ordered Michael's death."

"Your father will face justice," Oliver said. "That I can assure," he promised as he stepped forward. "But it will be by my hand."

"Why should I let you do it?" Helena asked, her voice cold.

"Because your way leads to the deaths of innocents," Oliver explained. "And that I cannot allow."

"Are you going to put an arrow in me too?" Helena asked coolly.

"No," Oliver replied as he pulled an envelope from his jacket and tossed it at Helena, who caught it easily. "$10,000. Enough for you to travel wherever you want to go and start a new life."

"Now you are bribing me?" Helena scoffed.

"No. I'm offering you a second chance," Oliver responded. "It will be your choice if you take it."

"And if I don't?" Helena asked.

"It is said that those who seek vengeance should dig two graves; one for their enemy and one for themselves," Oliver said before he turned and walked back to the van. He leant over and pulled the flechette off the rear bumper before straightening. He stood there quietly for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at Helena. "Don't force me to fill them both."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Another Thursday, another chapter. Chapter 24 this time. :D I hope I haven't disappointed anyone and that it lived up to expectations. Don't worry, there will be more Malcolm and Ra's conversations. Those two are way too fun to write for.**

 **Thank you to everyone who left me a review. I enjoyed reading them all. Special mentions to:**

 **ChangingDestiny40, Phillipe363, Dante 101, 1234123456781234, Aurostar and Naitch03 (without who this story would take a whole lot longer to write.)**

 **To the Guest Reviewer that asked if there would be a Chapter 24...I will assume you have your answer. And yes, there will be a Chapter 25, 26, 27 and hopefully many more after that.**

 **I look forward to reading all the reviews of Chapter 24. I honestly can't wait. Even considered releasing the chapter early to get them early. But I resisted.**

 **See you all next week. Back to writing for me.**

 **Stegro88**

 **P/S: What will Helena do?**


	25. The Wedding

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 25 – The Wedding**

"Good morning Maseo," Sin greeted as she opened the door. "How are you this morning?"

"I am well, thank you Sin," Maseo replied, surprising the youth with his words.

"You can talk!" Sin exclaimed.

"Quite well," Maseo responded. "I just often choose not to."

"Right," Sin said. "Well, I will just grab my jacket and bag and we can get going." Maseo didn't reply so Sin went around and gathered her things before heading to the door. Maseo exited first and Sin took note of how he scanned the street, buildings and rooftops signs of threats. Turning, she locked her apartment up before following after Maseo to the car he had arrived in; not Nyssa's Camaro. "I see Nyssa didn't let you take the Camaro."

"Does this surprise you?" Maseo questioned as he unlocked and climbed into the car.

"Nope," Sin answered as she climbed in next to Maseo. Maseo glanced at Sin as he started the car before pulling away from the kerb. They had been driving for maybe five minutes when Sin turned to Maseo. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Maseo replied calmly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Right," Sin said, realising she had, indeed, asked something. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "What do you think I should do? About my future."

"I am not the person you should ask," Maseo replied.

"I'm not asking you to choose for me," Sin stated. "I'm asking for a second opinion. Do you think I should get into personal security? Despite being from The Glades?"

"Do you know what Zayda means?" Maseo asked after a moment of thought. "Did Nyssa tell you?"

"Yeah, she did," Sin confirmed, wondering what Maseo was getting at. "It's Arabic and it means fortunate or prosperous. Why?"

"I think that the name is aptly suited," Maseo said, continuing to confuse Sin. Seeing this when he glanced at his passenger, Maseo went on. "You are fortunate to be a friend of Nyssa's and that she cares greatly for you. And with her, coupled with your own potential, you could have a very prosperous life. In almost any field you choose to pursue."

"Even personal security?" Sin wondered.

"Especially personal security," Maseo assured. "All you have to do is want to succeed."

"Hmm," Sin sounded out. "I'll remember that."

"It is a good thing to remember," Maseo advised, glancing at Sin. "Oh, and Sin."

"Yeah?" Sin asked.

"The knife in you left boot is off-centre," Maseo stated calmly.

"Dammit," Sin exclaimed as she reached down. "First Nyssa's father. Now you. Can everyone see them?"

"Not everyone," Maseo replied placidly before adding. "Just those who know what to look for."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Good morning Dig," Tommy greeted cheerfully as the bodyguard opened the door to Oliver's penthouse to allow him to enter. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you Mr Merlyn," Diggle replied as he stepped to the side. "And you sir?"

"Ohhh, I am great. Just great," Tommy responded gleefully; too gleefully for Dig who could tell it was forced. "My best friend is getting married today. What isn't great about that?"

"It is indeed a happy occasion," Dig agreed evenly.

"Exactly," Tommy said. "And it is Tommy, Dig. Mr Merlyn is my father."

"As you say, sir," Dig acknowledged with a small grin as he shut the door. Tommy just shook his head and proceeded further into the penthouse in search of Oliver. He found him sitting on the couch.

"You know, if six months ago, someone had told me that I would be standing here, today, in your penthouse, on your wedding day, I would have laughed in their face," Tommy quipped as he approached his friend.

"And yet here we are," Oliver noted casually as he looked up at his friend, noting the worry lines that not a usual adornment on Tommy's face. "You ok?"

"I will be," Tommy replied after a moment. "Eventually."

"What's happened?" Oliver asked in genuine concern. "Are you and Laurel ok?"

"Yeah, we're good. Even great, actually," Tommy admitted, refusing to look at his friend; choosing to look out the window instead.

"Tommy, look at me," Oliver urged and Tommy found himself unwillingly turning around to face his best friend. "What is going on?"

"Can we do this later?" Tommy requested casually. "On a day that is not your wedding day?"

"And have you avoid me for the next month? No," Oliver retorted, getting up and moving around to stand in front of Tommy. "We're going to talk about what is bothering you now and then we are going to figure out a way for me to help you. So spill already."

"When did you get to be so convincing?" Tommy quipped.

"Depends on who you ask," Oliver replied smoothly with a smile. "So ..."

"Right, well, uh, this is awkward," Tommy noted.

"It can't be more awkward then having to explain to your dad why you filled his pool with alcohol," Oliver joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. It seemed to help as his friend seemed to perk up a little bit.

"That was cool though, right?" Tommy remarked with a grin. "Speaking of fathers, mine cut me off."

"What?" Oliver asked in astoundment.

"Yep," Tommy confirmed. "My credit card, checking account, savings account, brokerage account and my stock portfolio. All frozen. My car as been repossessed and I have to be out of my apartment by the end of the month. I am living on fumes," Tommy explained softly. "Merry Christmas to me."

"Wow!" Oliver exclaimed dumbfounded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Embarrassment, shame, jealousy, probably a few other emotions I'm not used to feeling." Tommy replied evenly.

"Tommy, my trust fund is your trust fund," Oliver offered his friend.

"Thank you, but no," Tommy said firmly, surprising Oliver. "That is the easy answer. And believe me, I have loved the easy answers to things. But what I need, is a job," he said to Oliver's amazement. "I, I am trying to change. Not sure into what but I don't want to be what I was anymore."

"I have some experience in feeling like that," Oliver said after considering his friend for a moment. He didn't say anything else but he knew that he was proud of Tommy. "And it just so happens," Oliver continued, "That I have a General Manager position at a brand new nightclub that is available. And I know that you definitely have experience with clubs."

"Will I be getting dental?" Tommy asked with a grin. "This smile was not cheap."

"I'll look into it," Oliver responded.

"Thank you," Tommy said sincerely as he gave Oliver a manhug.

"You're welcome Tommy," Oliver replied as the two parted.

"So, you ready to get married?" Tommy asked as he stepped back and looked at his friend.

"I would hope so," Diggle said knowingly as he joined the two men. "Sir, it is time."

"You really love Nyssa, don't you?" Tommy asked as Oliver picked up his jacket and a small box. "I just ask because I can't ever remember you like this."

"Remember that experience I was talking about?" Oliver asked and Tommy nodded. "Well, I had 5 years of not just wanting but needing to change. And Nyssa helped me to become the man I am. I wouldn't be here today if it was not for her," Oliver said with a glance at Diggle. "I would fight through a horde of assassins for her."

"Well, I don't think you will need to worry about that today," Tommy quipped as he turned for one last glance out the window, completely missing the look that Oliver and Diggle shared.

"I hope not," Diggle muttered softly before speaking louder. "Gentlemen, if you would. I don't wish to be confronted by the bride, or her father, about why the groom and the best man were late."

"Aww, c'mon Dig. Live a little," Oliver joked as he headed for the elevator. "I don't think Bruce would hurt you at all. Nyssa, I'm not so sure. She can be a little mean sometimes."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Oh, my, god," Thea uttered as she stared at the dress. "Oliver is going to die when he sees you in this."

"I would hope not Thea," Nyssa remarked as she came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. "It would defeat the point of my marrying him."

"True," Thea conceded. "Still, seeing my brother passed out on the ground from nothing more than seeing how gorgeous you are going to look in this dress would just about make this day perfect."

"And what would make this day perfect?" Nyssa asked offhand as she puttered about.

"My dad being here," Thea replied softly. This brought Nyssa up short.

"I'm sorry Thea," Nyssa apologised. "I should have known."

"It's ok," Thea tried to assure Nyssa but Nyssa could tell that she was putting on a brave face. She approached Thea and envelope her in a hug.

"I am sure that he is watching everything that we do," Nyssa said as she hugged Thea.

"That is not necessarily a good thing," Thea stated as she fought back tears. "I haven't exactly been the poster child."

"No; you have been Thea Queen. The daughter of Robert and Moira Queen," Nyssa declared. "And he would be proud of you."

"How can you be sure?" Thea wondered.

"Because I am," Nyssa stated. "You have come far in a short space of time and I can tell that you are going to go even further. And I could not be prouder to be joining your family."

"I've never had an older sister before," Thea said somewhat more cheerfully as she pulled away from the hug.

"I have," Nyssa remarked softly.

"I didn't know," Thea responded. "Neither you or Oliver ever mentioned any other family besides your father."

"I don't often speak of my family," Nyssa related. "It is, complicated."

"It sounds it," Thea noted. She seemed to be considering something and Nyssa steeled herself for the questions she knew that Thea would be unable to resist asking. "What was your sister's name?"

"Talia," Nyssa replied after a moment. "Her name was Talia."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

 _"A katana, sister?" A feminine voice called from the entrance to the practice room that Nyssa was currently alone in. "That is not your usual choice of weapon."_

" _Perhaps I wished to try something different for a change," Nyssa replied as she turned to face her sister. "I did not know you were home Talia."_

" _I returned to Nanda Parbat in the early hours of the morning," Talia said as she slowly stalked into the room. "I saw father just after breakfast and then decided that I would work on my forms."_

" _I will leave you then," Nyssa said, not wanting to disturb her sister._

" _Nyssa, you don't have to go," Talia said. "I am perfectly capable of training in a room with company. Even against them."_

 _"We have not sparred together in many years, sister," Nyssa pointed out. "Perhaps I have learnt something new."_

" _I would hope you have little sister," Talia replied as she drew her katana over her shoulder. "Or this will be a very short session."_

" _En garde, Talia," Nyssa warned as she dropped into a ready stance, both hands gripping her sword._

" _Come sister, show me what you have learned," Talia challenged as she held her sword in one hand, pointing it down at the ground in front of her casually._

 _And Nyssa didn't disappoint. Starting simply, Nyssa fell into a forward lunge and thrusted straight at Talia's heart. Telegraphed as it was, Talia easily battered the sword away but Nyssa pivoted into the block and brought her sword swinging around at her sister's neck at a surprisingly rapid pace. Talia instinctively ducked, allowing the sword to pass over her but was forced to block the spinning back kick that Nyssa performed even as she knew her strike would miss. Taking the blow, Talia shoved Nyssa's leg away before trying to sweep her sister's legs but Nyssa easily and calmly stepped back from the attack, putting space between the two assassins once again._

" _It would seem that you are getting slower in your old age, sister," Nyssa noted as she dropped back into her ready stance._

" _I am still fast enough to best you, sister," Talia responded as she adjusted her grip and grasped her sword with both hands. Considering her opponent for a moment, Talia decided on a course of action and attacked; in earnest. Nyssa found herself suddenly on the defensive as she blocked and parried strike after strike barely having time to think about what to do before she was blocking again. An overhead attack forced Nyssa to dive to the side and as she regained her feet, she came on the offensive. The two assassins traded blows from that point; neither giving an inch as their blades sang through the air._

" _Enough!" their father's voice cut through their focus and simultaneously the two stepped back and lowered their weapons. "Which of you would like to explain what is happening here?"_

" _We were just sparring father," Talia explained as Ra's locked his eyes on his eldest daughter. "There is nothing to be afraid of."_

" _With you Talia, I am always watchful," Ra's proclaimed. "Past experience has shown that I need to be."_

" _You should let the past remain in the past, father," Talia advised. "That is what you always told me."_

" _And I commanded that you were to never again cross weapons with your sister," Ra's countered._

" _Father, it was I that challenged Talia," Nyssa argued. "Though I would know why you commanded Talia to never spar with me."_

" _Another time Nyssa," Ra's said dismissively. "Leave us please._

" _Father?" Nyssa questioned._

" _Leave us," Ra's said more firmly. "You should go and check on your recruit's training."_

 _ **#Present#**_

"Talia," Thea parroted. "Nice."

"I always thought so," Nyssa agreed wistfully as there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"I am sorry to disturb you Miss Nyssa," Raisa apologised after opening the door. "But you have a phone call."

"That is quite alright Raisa," Nyssa assured the housekeeper. "Who is calling?"

"They did not give a name, but said to tell you that you would want to speak with them," Raisa explained. "They are waiting on line 3."

"How mysterious," Nyssa said with a smile. "Thank you Raisa."

"Who do you think it is?" Thea asked as Raisa left, shutting the door behind.

"I have no idea," Nyssa answered honestly as she walked over to the phone, picking it up and connecting to line 3. "Hello? This is Nyssa."

"Hello sister."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I still can't believe that I am here, today," Felicity said to herself as she walked towards the front door of the Queen mansion. "Maybe I should just go," Felicity decided before stopping and turning around; almost walking right into Maseo. "Excuse me."

"Miss Smoak," Maseo said by way of greeting as he reached out and steadied Felicity.

"Ah, thank you, Mr Yamashiro," Felicity responded once she was steady on her feet once again. "I didn't see you there."

"I think that was the point," Sin said as she came around Maseo. "Felicity, right?"

"Ah, yes, that's me," Felicity replied, a little flustered. Looking at Sin, her eyes narrowed. "I know you. Sin, right? We met briefly at the engagement party."

"That's me," Sin replied, using Felicity's own words. Felicity smiled. "You're Nyssa's friend."

"As are you, I believe," Felicity pointed out, still smiling.

"You're weird," Sin remarked. "I like it."

"I'll take that as a complement," Felicity replied as a limousine pulled into the driveway. "I think we should move out of the driveway." The two, along with Maseo headed towards the front door of the mansion and reached it just as the limo pulled to a stop next to them. The rear doors opened and 2 men climbed out and Sin watched as they immediately started scanning the area. After they were satisfied, one of them said something in a language that Sin didn't recognise and Bruce Raatko exited the vehicle and walked towards them; his security falling in behind him as the limo pulled away.

"Sir," Maseo said, bowing his head as Bruce walked up to the trio.

"Maseo," Ra's greeted, bowing his head in return before looking to Sin. "Sin, it is good to see you again. And sharper then yesterday as well," Ra's said, smiling at the teenager who managed to smile back weakly. Ra's then turned his eyes upon Felicity. "And who might you be, miss?"

"Smoak. Felicity Smoak," Felicity replied, introducing herself.

"Ah yes. Nyssa's friend and Oliver's Technical Advisor," Ra's stated, surprising Felicity with his familiarity. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bruce Raatko. Nyssa's father."

"It is good to meet you sir," Felicity said with her seemingly ever-present smile. "Nyssa has told me next to nothing about you."

"As it should be," Ra's said. "Anonymity has its benefits. Don't you agree?"

"I think that it would depend on what you are trying to hide from," Felicity countered.

"Quite so," Ra's agreed easily. "Shall we go inside? I'm sure we would all like to see my daughter before the ceremony begins," Ra's said as he gestured at the mansion with his hand. Both of the girls nodded in agreement and the small party made their way into the mansion, Maseo acting as the doorman.

"Good morning, Bruce," Moira greeted as she came into the foyer. "How are you this wonderful morning?"

"I am well, thank you Moira," Ra's replied with a disarming smile. "And yourself?"

"I have to say, I am quite excited," Moira admitted. "I see you arrived with company."

"I did," Ra's confirmed. "I found these two beautiful women outside and chose to given them an escort."

"How gentlemanly of you," Moira noted, turning to the two females. "Miss Smoak, Sin."

"Mrs Queen," the two said simultaneously. Moira couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face as the two wildly different women before her spoke at the same time.

"Nyssa is upstairs if you would like to go up to her," Moira offered with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs Queen," Felicity said before following after a rushing Sin at a more sedate pace.

"Excitable, isn't she," Moira described, watching as Sin disappeared from sight.

"Weren't we all at that age?" Ra's wondered idly.

"Perhaps," Moira agreed. "Would you like a drink before heading up to see Nyssa?"

"I would enjoy one, thank you," Ra's replied before following Moira into the sitting room.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"It seems like most of the people your mother invited are here already," Tommy quipped as Diggle drove their car onto the Queen estate.

"It looks that way, doesn't it," Oliver said, looking at the window at his childhood home. Truly, it had been his first home but now he owned a penthouse apartment; that was his new home. Not that it felt like home yet. Thinking to himself, Oliver wondered where he felt the most at home at; here at the mansion, the penthouse, Nanda Parbat or perhaps the island. The only four places he had ever called home.

"Hey, man," Tommy called, breaking Oliver out of his thought train. "You ok? You were away in wonderland."

"Just thinking, Tommy," Oliver explained. "Thinking about everything that has happened to bring me to this point."

"Well, don't think too hard," Tommy quipped. "You might break something."

"No one has ever accused me of doing that before," Oliver responded as the car pulled to a stop. Oliver waited as Diggle climbed out of the car and walked back to open his door before he climbed out. "Thanks Dig."

"You're welcome, sir," Diggle replied. "Mrs Queen asked me to remind you that you were not allowed into the house until after the ceremony."

"Really?" Oliver bemoaned half-heartedly, knowing the exact reason why. "She doesn't want me to even catch a glimpse does she?"

"No, sir," Diggle confirmed with a big smile. "She does not. Nyssa also told me to tell you that if you try sneak in, and she catches you, that you would not like the greeting that she would give."

"She always was quite convincing," Oliver noted with a broad smile. "Shall we then?"

"After you sir," Diggle responded. Oliver continued smiling at the memory of when Dig first said those words as he led the way around the mansion to the rear of the house where the ceremony was going to take place. As the back lawn came into view, the sight caused Oliver to pause.

A white carpet had been rolled out that led from the rear doors of the house, down the stairs and out onto the lawn between over a dozen rows of chairs before finishing beneath an arch decorated with flowers. The area was filled with people milling about as they passed the time before the ceremony.

"How many people did your mother invite again?" Tommy wondered as he came up next to Oliver.

"I actually have no idea," Oliver admitted as his eyes scanned the crowd of gathered guests, noting several he would specifically need to greet. "You still have that box I gave you?"

"The ring is safe, buddy," Tommy promised. "I will defend it with my life."

"You lose it and it just might be your life that Nyssa takes," Oliver said in a joking manner. "Let's go," he added, cutting off any response from Tommy as he led the way. Oliver greeted, shook hands, hugged and thanked multiple people he didn't even know for their attendance until he reached one that he did know. "It is lovely to see you here today, Ms Waller."

"After you went through all that effort to hand deliver an invitation to my office desk, how could I refuse?" Amanda asked as she tuned to look at Oliver. "You caused me to do a full lockdown and sweep of the building, Mr Queen," Amanda revealed softly. "You really should tell me how you got that invitation on my desk."

"Ms Waller, if I told you that," Oliver began with a charming smile. "What kind of person would I be?"

"Cooperative?" Amanda tried disingenuously.

"I can be cooperative when I choose to be, Ms Waller," Oliver replied. "Now if you will excuse me," Oliver said politely before walking away. He continued his trek through the throng of guests before again meeting someone he wanted to speak to. "Felicity."

"Oliver, hey," Felicity greeted excitedly. "I didn't know you knew so many people."

"I don't, actually," Oliver replied honestly. Felicity stumbled over what to say to that but Oliver ploughed ahead. "I just stopped by to say thank you for coming today. I want you to know how grateful Nyssa is for your friendship along with how grateful I am."

"It's nothing, really," Felicity said, unable to stop the blush from creeping across her face. "I'm just a girl."

"No, Felicity, you're not just a girl," Oliver stated clearly. "We both think you're remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it," Felicity said. Any further words were intercepted by Sin as she somewhat skidded to a halt next to Felicity.

"She's coming!" She got out before she realised who was standing with Felicity. "Hi."

"And that's my cue," Oliver said with a smile. "I will see you both later."

"We'll be here," Felicity said as she moved to take her seat, Sin dropping down beside her. Oliver made his way up to the arch to stand next to Tommy even as, by some unspoken word, all the guests began to take their seat.

"I would not be doing my duty, even though I know you won't take it, if I didn't offer you one last chance to make an abrupt exit," Tommy whispered to Oliver.

"Not a chance, Tommy," Oliver whispered back, even as his eyes searched the mansion for a sight of his bride. Down in front of him, he noticed his mother sneaking in from the side to join Walter at their seats.

"I thought as much," Tommy finished as Wagner's Bridal Chorus began to sound. All eyes turned towards the Mansion as Thea came into sight, dressed beautifully and serenely making her way down the carpet. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Nyssa and her father exited the mansion and Oliver caught sight of Nyssa in her dress for the first time. And it took his breath away.

Nyssa almost appeared to float on air as she descended the stairs after Thea; her hand resting comfortably on her father's forearm to steady her, not that she needed it, Oliver knew. Her mermaid cut, halter neck dress was perfect in the way it wrapped around her figure and Oliver knew h was going to enjoy teasing her out of it later that night. His mind was already adding to the already extensive plans he had for the two of them.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Ra's and Nyssa paused for a moment before continuing their trek down the aisle. Oliver watched with interest as Amanda Waller practically stared a hole through the Demon's Head and if it wasn't for Aziz, Saqr, Namir and the other assassins spaced around the ground, Oliver might have been concerned for his father-in-law's safety. But their journey was uneventful and soon Ra's was placing Nyssa's hand in Oliver's as they both turned to face the celebrant.

"Welcome everyone, to this most joyous event," the celebrant said, his voice amplified so that everyone could clearly hear. "Marriage is a union like no other. It can take many forms and yet all are the same. It can be entered into quickly, or slowly. But as long as you are both honest, loving, caring and protecting; then you're certainly off to a good start." This elicited a soft chuckle from most of the guests. Now, the bride and groom have asked me to keep this short, owing to their history, they feel that they have waited long enough to make this official. So, if the best man could supply the ring."

"I had it here somewhere," Tommy joked as he patted his pockets theatrically. At Nyssa's glare, he quickly produced the ring and handed it to Oliver.

"I understand you have written your own vows," the celebrant said.

"With this ring, I pledge by undying love, loyalty, care and protection. If you'll take me," Oliver offered staring into Nyssa's eyes.

"I do," Nyssa said clearly even as Oliver slid the simple gold band onto her finger. His mother had tried to push for more but Oliver had explained that after 5 years on a deserted island, they didn't need, or want, fancy rings.

"Nyssa," the celebrant prompted and Nyssa turned to accept the ring from Thea.

"With this ring, I pledge my undying love, loyalty, care and protection. If you'll take me," Nyssa offered, staring into Oliver's eyes.

"I do," Oliver answered as Nyssa slid the ring onto his finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Oliver and Nyssa Queen," The celebrant announced. "Oliver, you...are already kissing the bride."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi everyone. I am so sorry about being late. Sometimes what you write just doesn't work and you have to redo it. That's what happened here. Scrapped 4 days worth of work and started fresh. Unfortunately, it put me behind. Sorry everyone.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Next Chapter is the Reception.**


	26. The Reception

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 26 – The Reception**

"Congratulations to the happy couple," Felicity said as she stepped up next to Oliver and Nyssa. They were standing off to one side, taking a break from the almost never-ending stream of well-wishers. "The ceremony was perfect."

"Thea described it as short and sweet," Oliver remarked as he looked around at 'his' guests as they enjoyed the cocktail reception. Despite Raisa's assurance that she could cook for everyone, Oliver and Nyssa did not want to put her through all of that and Moira had agreed that it would require more effort than it was worth. Plus, a cocktail reception allowed conversation to flow more freely; as much business would occur tonight as celebrating

"Well, Thea was accurate in her description," Felicity confirmed with a smile. "I know Oliver already thanked me for coming but I also want to thank the two of you for inviting me here today. You didn't have to do that."

"Felicity, you are a friend to the both of us. And today is a day for friends to come together," Nyssa said happily. "Besides, we needed at least a few people present that actually knew who we were besides someone's son or his fiancé."

"Still, thank you," Felicity said in appreciation.

"You're more than welcome, Felicity," Oliver expressed. "If anyone should be thanking anyone, it is I that should be thanking you."

"What for?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"For assisting as much as you have since I came to work at Queen Consolidated," Oliver explained. "I'm certain that I would have been completely out of my depth without you."

"On the contrary, I think you would have been just fine," Felicity vouched. "You didn't really need my help with most of it and the parts you did you picked up very quickly. I'm mostly just assisting with research and ideas at the moment. Not that I don't love my job. Because I do."

"Easy Felicity," Oliver calmed his excited Technical Advisor. "Thank you for the complement. And don't worry, the exciting work will happen once the new Applied Sciences Building is completed."

"I look forward to it," Felicity said enthusiastically.

"Nyssa," Sin called as she stepped up between Nyssa and Felicity. "I'm sorry to interrupt but if you're free, could we talk?"

"Of course," Nyssa replied before looking at Felicity and Oliver. "Please excuse me."

"I'll catch up with you in a bit," Oliver said to his wife as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Of course. We will speak soon Felicity," Nyssa said before walking away with Sin in tow.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Oliver," Felicity began, drawing Oliver's look back to her. "But you are a lucky man."

"Felicity, I agree with you," Oliver said as he looked around the room before returning to Felicity. "I am the luckiest man in the world."

"It would seem then," Walter said as he joined the two. "That what I was about to say is superfluous."

"Walter, nothing you say is ever superfluous," Oliver noted with a smile.

"Well that is kind of you to say Oliver," Walter noted.

"Only the truth," Oliver responded.

"Yes, well, would you mind if I steal Miss Smoak for a moment?" Walter asked politely. "I have a question I would like to ask her about something she looked into for me recently."

"Not at all, Walter," Oliver said. "I will go and see if I can get to know my father-in-law a little better. Have you seen him?"

"Bruce?" Walter replied. "I believe I saw him speaking with Malcolm Merlyn."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"May I ask," Malcolm began respectfully. "Why are Oliver and Nyssa in Starling City?"

"I would think that was obvious, Al Sa-Her," Ra's replied calmly as he sipped at his drink. "Especially as we are attending their wedding reception."

"My lord, please don't think me a simpleton," Malcolm retorted politely. "I know they would not be here unless they had a more specific purpose. One that you would approve of."

"Al Sa-Her, I give you far more credit than that," Ra's responded, locking his eyes on Malcolm. "I allowed your separation from the league and all of its affairs. Do you wish to alter that arrangement?"

"No, my lord," Malcolm quickly backtracked, easily understanding the implication behind Ra's words.

"Hey Bruce, I see you found the opportunity to speak with Mr Merlyn again," Oliver observed as he walked up to join the two men.

"Yes," Ra's confirmed with a small smile. He was curious how this would play out. "He is one of the few people present that I know."

"I am sure that you can sympathise Oliver. I doubt that you know most of your guests yourself," Malcolm pointed out evenly. "I am somewhat surprised you are still present. I thought you might have disappeared by now."

"Oh, I think I will leave the disappearing acts to you, Mr Merlyn," Oliver said glibly. "After all, you are the magician."

"Well, we can't all be friends with Little John," Malcolm riposted, bringing a smile to Ra's face. He had to admit, he was enjoying this and he was curious who would win in a confrontation between the two archers. "I believe I need to speak to Moira about something. If you will both excuse me."

"It was nice speaking with you Mr Merlyn," Oliver called to Malcolm's back.

"Take care in poking the bear, Al Sah-him," Ra's whispered. "Al Sa-Her was once one of my most deadly assassins and I doubt his skills have diminished over the years. And I would hate to see my daughter become a widow at such a young age."

"I will heed your warning," Oliver replied. "So he knows?"

"He knew the moment he saw me," Ra's confirmed. "Al Sa-Her's abilities in gathering information are formidable and his mind is sharper than the blade of my sword."

"Will he be an obstacle?" Oliver wondered quietly.

"Al Sa-Her swore an oath the day I released him from the league. Violation of that oath would mean the forfeiture of his life," Ra's explained emotionlessly. Ra's looked at his son-in-law and saw his calculating mind at work. "Come, let us find my daughter. I would spend time with her before my departure tomorrow."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Tell me Zayda," Nyssa said calmly. "What is on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about what you said. About having an aim and knowing where it is that I want to go," Sin answered. "I've figured out where I want to go and what I want to do."

"And where is that?" Nyssa asked, curious about what Sin had decided.

"I'm going to take your advice," Sin replied. "I'd like to get into personal security."

"I am happy that is what you decided," Nyssa said happily. And she was happy. "It pleases me that you wish to make something of your life. Something more than what you have now or that is readily available to obtain. It is only by testing ourselves that we can better ourselves."

"The only thing I have at the moment, is a future in the Glades; a bleak one. My home, my past has been the Glades. If my future is there too, I want it to be by my choice," Sin stated evenly, keeping her emotions in check. "And that is where you come in."

"Me, Zayda?" Nyssa asked innocently, despite knowing what Sin was going to ask of her. "How can I help you?"

"Nyssa, I know you already know what I am going to ask. I need training to be a bodyguard," Sin responded. "And your father works for a company that trains bodyguards. I was hoping you could speak to him about him or his company training me."

"My father owns that company Zayda," Nyssa corrected Sin calmly. "And it is not based in America. I would not have you travel so far to receive training that can be just as easily obtained without having to leave Starling City."

"You know someone that could teach me here?" Sin asked hopefully.

"I know one or two that have the necessary skills. I cannot guarantee that they would be willing at first but I will speak with them on your behalf," Nyssa said. "I am positive that I can convince them to train you."

"Thank you Nyssa," Sin expressed cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Nyssa in a grateful hug. "What would I do without you?"

"Let us hope that we will never have to find out," Nyssa replied, smiling as she returned the hug, actually surprised at how easily she did so.

"I don't think I have seen you smile so much in such a short time as I have seen in the time I have been here," Ra's noted as he and Oliver joined the two. Nyssa and Sin separated from their embrace and turned to face the two men. "I am happy to see that the environment is good for you."

"Not just the environment father, but the people in it," Nyssa responded calmly. "Happiness can be found anywhere if you have the right people in your life."

"Indeed," Ra's agreed.

"And how are you Sin?" Oliver asked the young lady. "Coping better today?"

"A little," Sin answered slowly as if she was carefully choosing her words. "Everything is still pretty overwhelming. Not to mention the people."

"If I may offer a piece of advice," Oliver offered evenly. "Relax. Most of the people in this room, and that is exactly what they are, just people; they can sense tension and feed off it. If you are relaxed and in control of yourself, I have no doubt that you can hold your own. Especially with how quick you are."

"I would agree with Oliver, young one," Ra's said, somewhat surprising both Oliver and Nyssa. "I can see a lot of potential within you. All you need is the right guide or guides to help you onto the correct path to allow you to unleash it."

"I think I already have them," Sin said, shooting Nyssa a glance. "But thank you for the votes of confidence."

"You're welcome young one," Ra's responded with a smile.

"And now I think I need a drink," Sin noted. "Please excuse me."

"An interesting young woman," Ra's pointed out as the three assassin's watched Sin walk away. "I look forward to seeing what becomes of her. Especially with your training of her, Nyssa."

"I would not see her hurt again, father," Nyssa reasoned. "She has already suffered so much in such a short lifetime."

"And all without losing her sense of self," Ra's observed. "Impressive."

"Agreed," Oliver said before he locked his eyes on his wife. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tomorrow," Nyssa answered, knowing exactly what Oliver was asking about. "You spoke with Thea."

"I did," Oliver confirmed. "She blew a gasket at me for not telling her that you have a sister."

"Talia?" Ra's wondered, instantly alert. "What has your sister done now?"

"She called me this morning," Nyssa explained. "To wish me happiness with my upcoming wedding."

"I doubt that was all that she said," Oliver noted unhappily. Talia was a sore spot for Oliver after what she had done. And the years had not healed it at all. "What else?"

"She advised me to take this opportunity and enjoy my new life so that she could assume her rightful place," Nyssa continued.

"That place is no longer hers to occupy," Ra's pointed out, his voice cold and hard. "It hasn't been for 25 years."

"She stated that her ascension was assured and that I should step aside while she still allowed me too," Nyssa said. "Before I was removed from her path."

"She threatened you?" Oliver questioned angrily. "I will find her and when I do…"

"You will bring her before me," Ra's stated; his tone challenging Oliver to question his directive in anyway. "Talia has much to answer for and she will answer to me before anyone else. Do I make myself clear?"

"As you command," Oliver said softly, clearly unhappy with the command. Ra's could sympathise with his son-in-law and it might even have been easier to allow Al Sah-Him to remove Talia as a threat to anyone but that was not the way of the League unless there was no other recourse. Not that he expected Talia to willingly accede to any request to stand before Ra's al Ghul for judgement.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a cold, mocking voice fell across their ears as a woman stepped up to join them. All three of them turned to see Amanda Waller standing there imperiously. "I'm not even sure how to address you all."

"Ms Waller," Oliver said charmingly. "How nice to speak with you again."

"Mr Queen," Amanda replied. "I must say that so far today has lived up to the Queen Family reputation for events."

"We aim to please," Oliver pointed out glibly. "I believe you have already had the pleasure of meeting my wife, Nyssa."

"Yes, we spent a lovely evening together a few weeks ago," Nyssa said with a smile. "We had a lovely time discussing cause and effect."

"And this is Nyssa's father, Bruce Raatko," Oliver introduced as he studied Waller's reaction. She didn't react. "I believe you both work in similar fields."

"That would not be how I would describe our occupations," Amanda retorted harshly, staring at Ra's. "How would you describe out occupations, Mr Raatko?"

"Dissimilarly, Ms Waller," Ra's answered calmly, his gaze running over Amanda Waller as he considered her. "I believe Ms Waller and I have a few things to discuss. Would you two please excuse us?"

"Of course," Oliver said before leaving.

"I needed to speak with Mr Diggle anyway," Nyssa said before she too, walked away.

"Would you like a drink, Ms Waller?" Ra's asked as he took a glass of champagne off a passing waiter's tray. "No, I don't think you will. I believe you would prefer to keep your wits about you, as they say."

"Tell me, Mr Raatko, or would you prefer Mr al Ghul?" Waller asked snidely. "To what purpose has Oliver Queen returned from the dead? And why did you allow him to return to Starling City?"

"I'm sure you already know the answers to those questions, Ms Waller," Ra's stated as he sipped his champagne. "My daughter told me of her and Al Sah-Him's discussion with you."

"And how am I to know what they told me was the truth?" Amanda challenged.

"You are not to know," Ra's replied calmly. "Nor will I reiterate what they said here."

"Mr Raatko, you cannot expect me to assume what two assassins told me to be true, is actually true," Waller argued.

"I expect nothing from you, Ms Waller," Ra's countered effectively. "You wish to know my mind and why I have sent two members of my family to a single city. That that city is the former home of one of those two appears irrelevant to you. Believe me, Ms Waller, I already know more about you, then you will ever know about me, even if you managed to live as long as I have."

"I'm sure I can find out more than you think I can," Waller retorted evenly.

"And yet I already have," Ra's said, his voice unwaveringly calm. "I know that it was you who arranged for a mercenary by the name of Edward Fryers to be present on the island of Lian Yu in 2007. I'm sure we both know what events occurred there at that time."

"There was a reason for their presence," Amanda pointed out.

"Yes, they were to shoot down Ferris Air flight 637. And all so that you could kill one woman, Chien Na Wei," Ra's revealed. "If you had succeeded in your mission, General Shrieve would have had no need to detain you for I would have acted instead. And then we get to perhaps the most interesting and perhaps, dangerous, piece of information. The Canary. How do you think Al Sah-Him would react, knowing that instead of dying as he had believed when the Amazo was sunk, that Sara Lance survived and was retrieved by A.R.G.U.S.? That you have had her trained and conditioned to become a capable, relentless and yet insentient operative that is totally at your beck and call."

"You won't tell him," Waller gambled. "If you were going to, you would have done so already. It serves no purpose to tell him now."

"Not at the moment, Ms Waller," Ra's said, turning to walk away. "Not at the moment. Perhaps you should consider that."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Mr Diggle, I have a question for you?" Nyssa asked as she stopped beside the tall bodyguard.

"I may or may not have an answer to it, Nyssa," Diggle replied calmly. Feeling Nyssa's gaze on him, he continued without looking at the assassin. "What is the question?"

"I have a friend who is interested in entering the personal security field," Nyssa explained. "Would you be interested in training her?"

"Who is she?" Diggle asked, curious why Nyssa was coming to him. "And why me? Surely your father's company would be better suited to training her."

"Perhaps it might," Nyssa agreed. "But she is not suited for it. And this is genuine personal security. Sin is not a killer."

"Sin?" Diggle asked in surprise. "The tiny young lady that always seems to know where you are."

"Yes, that it Sin," Nyssa confirmed with a grin. "Are you interested in training her?"

"To be honest Nyssa, I've never trained a bodyguard before," Diggle explained. "My skillset is a carryover from my time in the military. And she doesn't have that background or learning foundation."

"Perhaps not, Mr Diggle. But she is a fast learner," Nyssa pointed out. "And she has been and will continue to receive training from me."

"What is she learning from you?" Diggle asked.

"Mostly self-defence skills. A few other things that might be of benefit to her," Nyssa answered before lowering her voice to a whisper. "She doesn't know what I am and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"I will consider it, Nyssa," Diggle responded. "No promises."

"That is all I am asking for," Nyssa said. "I would have her trained by the best."

"Flattery will not get you everything, Mrs Queen," Diggle noted with a smirk.

"Perhaps not," Nyssa said with a smile. "But call me Mrs Queen again and you'll discover what it will get you. A new scar."

"You're unarmed Nyssa," Diggle pointed out with a soft smile.

"Mr Diggle, John, I am never unarmed," Nyssa replied, causing Diggle to raise his eyebrows. "I always have at least 2 blades on me."

"I'm not going to ask where," Diggle noted.

"Good," Nyssa said. "I would hate to disappoint you by not telling you."

"Johnny never did like disappointment," a woman's voice said from the other side of Diggle and the two turned to see a Caucasian woman with brown hair standing there.

"I'm sorry," Nyssa apologised politely. "Who are you?"

"This is Lyla Michaels," Diggle said somewhat tensely. "Lyla, please meet Nyssa Queen."

"Nice to meet you," Lyla said casually. "Though the wedding dress kind of gave it away."

"Nyssa, would you please excuse us for a moment?" Diggle asked kindly. "I would like to catch up with an old friend."

"Of course, Mr Diggle. Please consider my request," Nyssa replied before turning to Lyla. "It was nice to meet you."

"And you, Mrs Queen," Lyla replied, missing the look on Nyssa's face as she turned to walk away, though Diggle could imagine it. "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, what have you got yourself mixed up in?"

"I don't know what you mean, Lyla," Diggle said innocently.

"I'd like to believe that, I really would," Lyla replied openly. "But I give you more credit than that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Diggle asked.

"Do you know who he is?" Lyla asked, pointing across the room to where Ra's al Ghul and Amanda Waller were speaking. "Who he really is?"

"I know exactly who he is," Diggle responded. "He is Nyssa's father."

"He is more than that, Johnny," Lyla assured Diggle. "You know it and I know it. And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Nyssa is not her father, Lyla," Diggle pointed out, surprising himself that he was defending Nyssa to his ex-wife. "And neither is Oliver."

"We'll see, Johnny," Lyla said as her eyes looked off into the crowd. "I have to go."

"You're boss summoning you back?" Diggle asked.

"Something like that," Lyla replied. "You take care Johnny. And remember what I said."

"I will," Diggle promised. "But I'm telling you that you're wrong."

"We'll see," Lyla said. "It was good to see you again."

"You too," Diggle responded as he watched Lyla walk off into the crowd where she rendezvoused with the woman he had seen speaking to Ra's al Ghul earlier. And now he had more questions again.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So what else did he say?" Sin asked a little impatiently.

"As I told you. He said he would consider it," Nyssa replied, smiling at Sin's obvious excitement. "But he makes no promises."

"So he is just thinking about it?" Sin asked, a little downcast.

"That is correct," Nyssa confirmed. "But I think he will teach you. I think it will be a challenge for him."

"I'm not that bad," Sin complained. "I've learned so much since I me you and you started teaching me."

"Indeed you have, Zayda and it was not meant as a slight," Nyssa reassured her protégé. "I only meant to point out the differences between you. Age, size, experience, these are all factors to be considered."

"Considered for what?" Thea asked as she appeared between Sin and Nyssa.

"A hobby," Nyssa provided. "Sin is looking for one."

"Really," Thea exclaimed, turning to Sin. "I didn't know that."

"It's kind of a recent thing," Sin hedged.

"That's cool," Thea said happily. "If you're interested. I can teach you archery. You can join me and Nyssa."

"Nyssa knows archery?" Sin asked, a little surprised. "No I didn't know that."

"Yeah, she is very good at it. Better than me," Thea acknowledged.

"Perhaps I can offer an alternative," Nyssa inserted, wanting to change the course of the conversation. "What do the two of you know about swords?"

"Swords?" Sin wondered. "Not much. I'm better with a baseball bat."

"I saw Tommy's dad fencing once. It looked weird," Thea admitted. "Oh, and I know that you stick'em with the pointy end," Thea said with a cheeky smile as she mimicked a thrust.

"Well that is the essence of it, I suppose," Nyssa agreed with a smile. "Although by the time I am finished with the two of you, you will both know a lot more than just that."

"You're going to teach us how to fence?" Thea questioned.

"No, Thea, I am not going to teach you how to fence," Nyssa declined. "I am going to teach you how to use a sword. The both of you."

"I think I might actually enjoy this," Thea noted and Sin smiled in agreement.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I'm glad you decided to come," Oliver said honestly. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Laurel replied as she sipped her champagne. "Though I didn't exactly come because of you."

"No, you came because Tommy invited you," Oliver pointed out. "And I respect that. But I think it still would have taken a lot for you to choose to come to my wedding today."

"You're right Oliver, it did," Laurel agreed. "But Tommy is your best friend and I owe it to him; despite whatever feelings I may or may not have regarding you."

"Well I hope that we can be good friends again," Oliver stated. "If not today then perhaps one day in the future."

"I'd like that too, Oliver," Laurel replied, smiling.

"I see you two found each other while I was gone," Tommy observed as he joined them. "And I was only gone for a moment."

"Don't be jealous, Tommy," Laurel told him. "Oliver was just thanking me for coming today."

"Oh, well that's ok then," Tommy noted with a smile. "Did he tell you about the new job I have?"

"No, he did not," Laurel replied, shooting Oliver a look. "You finally speak to him did you?"

"Yes, I finally spoke to him," Tommy said with a touch of defeat before recovering. "Anyway, Oliver has hired me as the General Manager of his new nightclub."

"He did?" Laurel asked, turning to look at Oliver. "And why did you do that? I thought your club was like your pet project."

"It still is," Oliver stated calmly. "But with my working at QC and all the work for the applied sciences building, it doesn't leave me very much time to work on the club."

"Overestimated how much free time you would have despite being that near the top?" Laurel asked a little smugly.

"Just a little," Oliver replied glibly. "Makes you appreciate how much work our parents put in despite what we think."

"Some parent's more than others," Tommy noted sullenly as Laurel's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Laurel said before walking away from the two men.

"So you got any plans for a honeymoon?" Tommy asked innocently, causing Oliver to shoot him a look. "I ask, only because your last trip went for a little longer than planned."

"No, Tommy," Oliver stated calmly despite the grin threatening to spread across his face. "Neither Nyssa nor I have any plans for a honeymoon just yet. As you say, our last trips didn't exactly go as planned."

"Too soon to be joking about that yet, huh?" Tommy asked.

"Just a little," Oliver noted as Laurel re-joined the two. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Laurel replied as she put her phone away. "That was just my dad telling me to be careful going home tonight."

"What's happened?" Tommy and Oliver both asked at the same time before Tommy continued. "He doesn't usually call you to say things like that unless something has happened."

"It seems that some woman just killed the head of the Triad and blamed it on Frank Bertinelli," Laurel explained, forcing Oliver to school his features lest he react. "Dad is worried about a gang war erupting because of it."

"Just what this city needs," Tommy noted sarcastically. "Another gang war."

"I should let Bruce know so that he can let his security know," Oliver said, making an excuse. "I'll see you both later."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I never thought we'd get out of there," Oliver said after the car door had been shut by Maseo.

"If I had had to listen to the platitudes of one more guest, I would have stabbed them," Nyssa pointed out, drawing a look from her husband. "They would have lived," Nyssa assured her husband as he smiled at her.

"I love you," Oliver declared as he kissed his wife.

"I know Beloved," Nyssa replied after they broke the kiss.

"I take it the abrupt exit is not because you two want to get started on your wedding night early?" Diggle wondered from the front seat as Maseo climbed in.

"No, unfortunately," Nyssa replied, her disappointment evident. "It appears that someone, an unknown woman, has killed the head of the Triad and named Frank Bertinelli as the cause."

"It's Helena," Oliver said dejectedly. "She has made her choice."

"The foundry it is then," Diggle said as he shut the glass separating the front from the back and started the car.

"I really hoped I had reached her," Oliver noted. "That I had gotten through to her that she didn't have to kill anyone else to get justice for all the crimes her father has committed."

"Perhaps justice is not enough for her," Nyssa pointed out as she reached behind her back. "Perhaps what she really wants is vengeance."

"Perhaps," Oliver noted as he looked at Nyssa, wondering what she was doing. Finally curiousity won out. "What are you doing?"

"I am changing Beloved. I will not walk into the foundry and spoil this beautiful dress," Nyssa said as she reached and slowly undid the zipper.

"And I had really imagined you undressing in different circumstances," Oliver noted, twisting his body slightly so he could recline a little more to watch his wife. Noticing his movement, Nyssa stopped.

"Oh no Beloved. Turn around and shut your eyes," Nyssa commanded. "You will not ruin your surprise."

"I have a surprise?" Oliver asked, unmoving as he leered at Nyssa.

"You'll find out later tonight Beloved," Nyssa told him. "Now turn around."

"I'm going to kill that woman for delaying my wedding night," Oliver grumbled as he did as he was told.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I should really be there with you," Diggle said over the comms.

"Dig, I didn't know you were interested in taking a more active role," Oliver said softly as he and Nyssa slowly infiltrated Bertinelli's mansion.

"I wasn't but situations like this, I'm sure you could use the additional help," Dig pointed out.

"He has a point, Beloved," Nyssa noted as she stopped and crouched, her eyes scanning the grounds in front of her.

"He does," Oliver agreed, mimicking his wife's actions. "Dig, make a list."

"What kind of list?" Dig asked, puzzled.

"Anything you would need to join us in the field. Clothes, body armour, weapons," Oliver explained. "And don't forget something to hide your face. I've already been arrested once."

"Do not remind Beloved," Nyssa said as she began to move forward again.

"I'll start now," Diggle said. "You should be almost at the mansion now. Be careful."

"Always, Dig," Oliver assured his bodyguard. Diggle didn't respond, not that Oliver was expecting him too. He turned to Nyssa. "We should have encountered a guard by now. Bertinelli has to know that the Zhishan is dead and that the Triad would be coming for him."

"I too, am suspicious," Nyssa said, turning to look around more fully. She noted Aziz's presence behind her and too the right but knew that he would do nothing unless her life was in imminent danger. Suddenly, a gunshot broke the silence of the night, quickly followed by many more. "That explains the lack of guards."

"The Triad is already here," Oliver said hurriedly, his mind at work. "I'll find Frank. You stop Chien Na Wei."

"With pleasure," Nyssa said as the two assassins separated, disappearing into the night; the noise from their increased pace inaudible over the gunfire from the house. Nyssa used a car by the side of the house as a stepping stone up onto the ground floor roof before entering through a broken window. Moving further in, she heard footsteps in the corridor outside the room and after a moment of judging where they were, opened the door silently. Stepping into the corridor, she swiftly drew, nocked and released an arrow, killing the Triad gunman. Drawing a second arrow in preparation, Nyssa made her way down the corridor.

She killed two more Triad men and one of Bertinelli's before she reached the top of the front stairs and silently descended them, listening for threats. Hearing the gurgling sound that accompanied a throat being slit, Nyssa leaped over the side of the balustrade where she was confronted by a rapidly emptying corpse and the sight of Chien Na Wei about to stab Frank Bertinelli. Drawing her bow, Nyssa aimed at Chien Na Wei, trying to decide if it was better to kill her before or after she killed Bertinelli. The Triad assassin made the decision for her as she dived to the side behind the couch before coming up with the Jian she had sheathed on her back, now in her hand.

"Shall we finish what we started?" Chien Na Wei asked, brandishing her sword.

"As you wish," Nyssa acquiesced, releasing her arrow. It flew straight at the white-haired woman's heart but was deflected at the last moment by the blade of the Jian. It was all the time Nyssa needed as she vaulted over the couch, her sword drawn and already swinging. Chien Na Wei was forced to duck to avoid the attack but recovered quickly to launch one of her own. Frank, seeing the two women engaged with each other and deciding that escape was the better option, recovered his briefcase and gun and made a run for it.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Where do you think you are going?" Frank heard his daughter call out right before the sound of a gunshot. An instant later, pain exploded from his leg, causing him to stumble to the ground and drop what he was carrying.

"Helena?" Frank asked in shock as he managed to roll over, only to see his daughter standing there with a gun pointed at him. "What are you doing?"

"Payback for Michael. I know you had him killed; Salvati told me," Helena explained.

"I did that to protect the family!" Franked shouted up at his daughter, but she paid him no attention.

"I had to take everything away from you because you took everything away from me," Helena declared as she looked at the fallen man before her, a look of anguish on her face. "You finally get to know what it feels like to find out your own blood is responsible for the death of your entire world," she said as she lifted the gun in her hand, ready to finish it. As she was about to pull the trigger though, it was knocked up and out of her hands but Oliver's bow as he appeared out of the shadows.

"You don't need to kill him, Helena," Oliver pointed out, his voice emotionless through the modulator. "The police will be here any moment and they will have everything they need to put your father away for the rest of his life."

"That isn't enough for me! Not now," Helena announced before lunging at Oliver. Oliver ducked the swing and swept her legs out from under her, flipping her to the ground. Helena recovered and attacked Oliver. As the two exchanged blows, Oliver mostly blocking as Helena unleashed a furious flurry of strikes as he waited for a window to put her down without killing her, he saw that Frank had recovered one of the guns and was raising it at them. Pushing Helena to the side, Oliver snatched an arrow from his quiver and released it at Frank, but not before he got a shot off at Helena, hitting her in the shoulder even as the arrow pierced his own. The two Bertinelli's collapsed to the ground and Oliver dropped down beside Helena to examine and treat her wound.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"It would seem that the SCPD are going to interrupt us once again," Chien Na Wei pointed out as the two assassin's paused in their attacks. Neither had been able to land a killing blow, interrupted as they were by both Triad and Bertinelli men interrupting their melee.

"You will die, Chien Na Wei," Nyssa assured her opponent even as sirens sounded outside, soon accompanied by the screech of tires. "I promise you that."

"But not today," Chien Na Wei retorted before kicking a chair at Nyssa and turning away to escape. Nyssa was about to pursue when the front door was kicked in and she heard officers entering. Sighing in annoyance, Nyssa moved to make her own undetected escape.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"The SCPD just released a statement," Diggle announced as the two assassins descended into the foundry. "Both Frank and Helena Bertinelli have been arrested on multiple counts. It look like neither of them will be out anytime soon.

"You didn't kill her?" Nyssa noted in slight surprise as she set her bow down.

"There was no need to," Oliver replied as he set his own bow down. "She had already suffered enough. And, perhaps in time, she will see that her father has faced justice and that she can move on."

"I don't know about that Oliver," Diggle said, offering his opinion. "She seemed pretty intent on destroying her father's world. But not killing her, I believe that was the right thing to do. At least this way, maybe she can get some help."

"I don't know if anything will be able to help her, John," Nyssa said to the bodyguard before she turned back to her husband. "But we all make choices in our lives. And those choices have consequences, both for us and the people around us. And we have to live with them, both our own and those made by others. And sometimes, the hardest choices to deal with are those made by those closest to us. Our families."

"But every choice has a consequence," Oliver noted, staring at his wife.

"Indeed they do," Nyssa replied.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi Everyone. Chapter is on time this week. :D I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **One thing I realised after I posted the chapter last week. I broke 100,000 words. Only by 175 words but that is 100,175 words. :D**

 **Chapter 26 concludes all the preplanned chapters from the old word limit. Anything from here on out will be for the new word limit.**

 **Also, this is so far, the longest chapter to date at 6679 words.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read. Please leave me a review and I will see you all next week.**

 **P/S: Enjoy below.** **}:-)**

 _ **#Arrow#**_

 **Iron Heights Prison Hospital**

Helena was angry. Angry at being denied the chance, the right to kill her father. And now she was here. They had pulled the bullet out of her shoulder and bandaged her up without too much trouble. Then they had told her to enjoy the comfort while it lasted. Tomorrow she was going to general population. As if being restrained to a bed was comfortable.

"Miss Bertinelli, how's the shoulder?" a woman's voice asked from the doorway, surprising Helena as she didn't expect the nurse back for another hour.

"I doubt you care," Helena shot back as she turned to see who was speaking. The woman was African American and stood there as if she owned the room. "What do you want?"

"I want a great many things, Miss Bertinelli," the woman replied smoothly. "But the question should be, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Helena mocked. "I want out of this prison. I want to put a bullet in my father's head."

"And I can make that happen," the woman declared, garnering Helena's complete attention. "I see that I have your attention. I am putting together a squad of individuals to do some work for me. Agree to join the team and I promise you your father's head."

"And when I'm done?" Helena questioned. "I get sent back here?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," the woman said candidly. "It all depends if you survive the squad."


	27. The Yuletide Cheer

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 27 – The Yuletide Cheer**

"You move very well for a man of your size, John," Nyssa complemented as she and Dig circled each other. They each held a pair of metal batons that they were using to spar with. So far, Nyssa was letting Diggle keep up. "Not many can move as fast as you can."

"Coming from you Nyssa, I'll take that as a complement," Diggle replied as he twirled the baton in his right hand, wondering where Nyssa would strike from next.

"It was meant as one," Nyssa said before lunging forward. She struck low twice, bringing Diggle's guard down before pivoting on her ankle and striking Diggle in the shoulder just before he could raise his guard again. As he reeled from the strike, Nyssa continued her attacks, one to the small of the back, another to the back of the thigh. As Diggle hopped from the pain, Nyssa finished with a sweeping strike to Diggle's good calf, sending the giant bodyguard crashing to the ground. Nyssa went back to circling Diggle as the man groaned.

"You alright Dig?" Oliver called from the top of the salmon ladder.

"Yeah, I will be," Dig replied as he regained his feet and walked around a bit to shake off the hits.

"Did you want to spar with me next?" Oliver asked as he let go of the bar and dropped to the ground below. "I need to work on my knife skills a little bit."

"I think I'll be good," Diggle replied as he set his batons down on one of the empty benches and picked up a towel. "Thanks."

"Your loss," Oliver said casually.

"I think I can live without the additional scars," Diggle stated glibly. "Besides, I am going to take my nephew to the mall. He wants to let Santa know what he wants for Christmas." Oliver stopped at Diggle's words and the bodyguard noticed. "Oliver? You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just," Oliver started, trying to find the words. "I didn't realise that it is Christmas already."

"Well that is because you have been busy with your father's list and your company almost exclusively since you got back. What is it? Three this week alone?" Diggle pointed out. "You didn't even really plan your wedding a whole lot."

"Well some of them are just giving it up now. All I have to do is pay them a visit," Oliver explained. "And the Triad is quiet because Bertinelli is still alive to keep most of his underlings in line, so we avoided the gang war there," Oliver stated. "But what I meant was, there were no holidays on the island. Every day was the same, 'How do I stay alive?' When you're focused on that, you forget things like Christmas."

"In the League, despite knowing what Christmas is, we do not celebrate it," Nyssa revealed as she came back into the main area. Diggle hadn't even noticed that she had disappeared. "To us, it is just an opportunity to catch our targets off guard."

"That's cold," Diggle commented as he thought about her words. "But I suppose analytically effective."

"My dad," Oliver said, smiling as the memories came to him. "He threw a party every year. And he would put a Christmas tree in every room in the mansion. Everywhere, no matter where you went…" Oliver said wistfully, trailing off. "It smelled like Christmas."

"Maybe you should take the holidays off, you two, and spend time enjoying them with the family," Diggle suggested as he picked up his drink. "Besides, if I remember right, St. Nick has a list of his own. I wager that you both are in the 'nice' column," Diggle said as he began to walk away. "Go home Oliver. And you too Nyssa," he finished, leaving them to think on what he had said.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Oh my god, I am so glad you two are here," Thea exclaimed as Oliver and Nyssa walked in the front door of the mansion. They had returned to their penthouse to find a message from Thea reminding them that Moira and Walter were having a dinner party that night. The husband and wife assassins had quickly showered and dressed before Maseo had driven them to the mansion.

"You look very pretty, Thea," Oliver said as he kissed his younger sister on the cheek. "Aren't you enjoying the occasion?"

"Best night of my life," Thea replied, letting out a groan that screamed boredom.

"Thea," Oliver called, his tone completely changed. "Why aren't there any decorations up in the house?"

"Umm, what do you mean?" Thea questioned, clearly taken aback.

"No wreaths, no trees," Oliver noted to Thea's nervous laugh. "No Christmas."

"I'm sure they haven't gotten around to it yet," Thea dodged. "We have all be very busy lately with the wedding and all."

"Does mom at least have some of those boxes of candy canes?" Oliver asked as he smiled at the happy memory. "You remember? We used to see who'd finish first?"

"Yeah," Thea said, smiling herself now. "I always won."

"No," Oliver disagreed, though still smiling. "If I recall, you cheated."

"Well, she went sugar-free last year," Thea said with a sigh. "So I doubt you'll be seeing any of those around." Before Oliver could say more, Thea walked off, leaving the two newlyweds standing there.

"Are you alright Beloved?" Nyssa asked in concern as she came up beside her husband. "You look like something is bothering you."

"Something is bothering me," Oliver confirmed. "I'm just not sure what it is yet."

"Put it aside for now Beloved," Nyssa advised. "We have a dinner party to attend."

"You sound as excited as Thea," Oliver observed as he turned towards the dining room.

"Oh I am," Nyssa said derisively. "Very excited."

"Shall we then?" Oliver asked before joining his wife in entering the dining room. Out of habit and training, both their eyes immediately scanned the room. "Walter and Moira were at the heads of the table while the majority of the remaining seats were taken up by prominent people from Starling's high society; including Police Commissioner Nudocerdo and Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver listened to what was being said, trying to catch the gist of the current conversation as he and Nyssa sat down next to Walter and opposite Malcolm.

"I think that people seem to forget," Nudocerdo was saying. "Was that Robin Hood was a criminal."

"And stealing from the rich and giving it to the poor is really the job of the Democrats," one of the businessmen that Oliver didn't recognise joked, eliciting chuckles from everyone.

"I understand that, Commissioner," Malcolm said. "But all joking aside, crime is down for the first time in 5 years."

"That is because of the changes that have been implemented by my department," Nudocerdo argued confidently.

"Or perhaps," Walter said, joining the discussion. "It is because of the chilling effect that the vigilante's activities are having on the city's criminals?" This drew several murmurs of agreement from around the table and left Nudocerdo without a retort.

"Oliver," Malcolm called after glancing at Moira and Nyssa. "I am interested to hear what your thoughts are on all of this."

"I don't think I have been back long enough to form an opinion," Oliver deflected graciously. "I think I will leave it to those that are more informed."

"I disagree. I think a fresh young outlook on this would benefit us," Malcolm prodded, smiling. "And, as one of those that will guide this city into the future, I would like to hear what you have to say."

"Oh, I'm just trying to do my part," Oliver again deflected, schooling his features to hide his irritation at Malcolm's actions.

"A part that was allowed to continue by what is reportedly the Vigilante's first appearance," Malcolm noted pointedly. Oliver saw that he now had several people from around the table looking at him, waiting to hear from him.

"Well," Oliver said, pausing to consider his words for a moment. "To begin with, I think this vigilante needs a better codename than 'The Hood' or 'The Hood Guy," Oliver joked to everyone's laughter. "I would have thought the media would have come up with something a bit more creative."

"I agree," Malcolm said once the laughter had died down a bit. "How about, 'The Green Arrow'?"

"Lame," Oliver retorted immediately.

"Perhaps," Malcolm continued. "Just 'The Arrow' then?"

"That's not bad," Oliver noted with a smile directed at Malcolm. "Malcolm was about to speak again when Walter's phone rang.

"Forgive me," Walter begged off as he stood. "It is the office. Please excuse me," he said before he left the room.

"So, Nyssa," one of the other men called. "How is being married to what was Starling City's most eligible bachelor like?"

"It is amazing, thank you for asking," Nyssa replied politely.

"I think I can speak for all of us here, Mrs Queen," another man said. "That you make a beautiful addition to any event."

"I couldn't agree more," Oliver said as he kissed Nyssa on the cheek.

"Thank you for the complement," Nyssa replied calmly. "And please, call me Nyssa. Mrs Queen is my mother-in-law."

"I'll remember that," the man noted as a patrolman entered the dining room and made his way over to the Police Commissioner, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Oliver watched as Nudocerdo listened, sighed and then used his napkin to wipe his mouth as he rose.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Queen," Nudocerdo said, speaking to Moira. "But something has come up."

"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked curiously.

"The vigilante has struck again," Nudocerdo announced as he looked around the table. "Adam Hunt was just found with an arrow in him. Please excuse me," he said before following his patrolman out of the room, hushed and hurried whispers accompanying their departure.

"Awful, simply awful," Moira noted. "I do hope they catch this man soon. Before his actions begin to inspire others."

"I couldn't agree more Moira," Malcolm said as he looked directly at Oliver. "I couldn't agree more."

"Oh," Nyssa suddenly exclaimed, her hand rushing to her stomach.

"Are you alright Nyssa?" Moira asked in concern.

"I'm not sure," Nyssa replied. "I am suddenly feeling quite unwell."

"Would you like to lie down for a moment?" Moira offered.

"Thank you for the offer, Moira," Nyssa said graciously. "But I think I'll have Maseo drive me home."

"I'll have him get the car ready," Oliver said, standing.

"Stay, Beloved," Nyssa insisted. "I'm sure it is just something I ate not agreeing with me. I'm probably still just adjusting to the quality of the food."

"The doctor did mention that," Oliver said. "Are you sure?"

"I am quite sure," Nyssa stated. "I will have Maseo drive me home and return for you."

"Alright then," Oliver said in a resigned and somewhat unhappy tone. "If anything changes, call me."

"I will," Nyssa said before she stood up and walked calmly and somewhat gingerly from the room. After a moment, everyone continued on eating.

"I remember my wife suddenly feeling unwell after eating," one of the men said casually. "Although that wasn't caused by the food."

"I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself there," Oliver pointed out. "After all, we are only just married."

"Quite so," Malcolm agreed.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What were you able to find out?" Oliver asked as he and Diggle walked into the Foundry where Nyssa was waiting for them.

"Quite a bit," Nyssa replied. "But it is confusing."

"How so?" Diggle asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hunt was killed by a trio of arrows to the chest. The grouping was quite small and an educated guess tells me that a compound bow was used. Not unlike this one," Nyssa said as she held up her own bow. "Whoever killed Adam Hunt has considerable prowess with a bow."

"Hunt was already crossed off the list," Oliver observed. "It would make no sense for us to kill him now."

"Detective Lance came to the same conclusion," Nyssa shared. "He believes that they are dealing with a copycat."

"I remember when you first asked me what that meant," Oliver said with a smile.

"Back on task, please," Diggle prodded gently. "Do you think this might be a setup? Someone looking to divert suspicion onto you for Hunt's murder?"

"It's possible," Oliver said with a frown.

"You said this guy was really good with a bow, right?" Diggle asked, receiving confirming nods from both Oliver and Nyssa. "So he would be particular about his choice of arrows then, right?"

"If we can obtain one of the arrows…" Nyssa began, latching onto Diggle's train of thought.

"We can get a bead on where he purchased them," Oliver finished.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Dig asked calmly. "Break into Police Evidence again?"

"Of course not," Oliver said after a moment of considering his options. "I'm going to do what anyone does when they need help," he said as he looked at first Nyssa, then Diggle. "I'm going to call a cop."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Are you ready?" Nyssa asked as she and Sin approached the front entrance to Queen Consolidated.

"Honestly, no," Sin replied nervously. "I've never done anything like this before."

"There is a first time for everything, Zayda. You will be fine," Nyssa reassured her friend as they entered. "I do hope you remembered to leave my gifts at home."

"I prefer not going to prison," Sin quipped as they both stepped up to the metal detectors in the lobby. Once they had passed through and were signed in, Nyssa guided Sin into a lift and they were on their way up. "This is a really big building," Sin pointedly out candidly.

"That it is, Zayda," Nyssa agreed, trying to relax her. "But you will get the hang of it. I have faith in you."

"Thanks Nyssa," Sin said gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

"I do not wish it find out, Zayda," Nyssa replied gratefully right before the lift doors opened. Nyssa guided them out and around the corner to where Oliver's office was located. Inside, Oliver and Diggle were seated, discussing something. Nyssa held the door open and allowed Sin to enter first. Both men stood as the two entered. "Sin, you have already met Oliver."

"Indeed we have," Oliver said with a broad smile. "How are you this morning Sin? Not overwhelmed yet I hope."

"Only a lot," Sin replied honestly.

"It took me a bit to get used to it as well," Oliver confided, trying to ease the nervousness that seemed to be flooding the girl. "You'll be fine."

"And this is John Diggle," Nyssa introduced the big man. "He is Oliver's bodyguard."

"It is good to meet you Sin," John said, smiling and holding his hand out.

"You too, Mr Diggle," Sin replied, reaching out with her own hand and watching it be engulfed by John's. "I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"I'm just the teacher, Sin. Nyssa is the one giving you the opportunity," Diggle said. "And call me Diggle, or Dig."

"Dig, Nyssa may have facilitated this but you could have said no," Sin pointed out. "Since I'm here, you are the one giving me the opportunity."

"She has you there Dig," Oliver said good naturedly. "You could have said no."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Diggle replied. "We both know Nyssa has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Gentlemen, we can finish this discussion later," Nyssa said, interrupting the two men. "Diggle, I will leave Sin in your capable hands."

"Got it," Diggle confirmed.

"Sin, I will see you tonight at the penthouse," Nyssa said.

"I'll be there," Sin replied determinedly. Nyssa smiled but said nothing more.

"Right this way," Diggle said with a wave of his arm, guiding Sin from the office. Once they were gone, Nyssa turned to her husband.

"Has he received the phone yet?" Nyssa asked as she moved over to Oliver's desk.

"He is receiving it now," Oliver answered as he checked a small video link on his computer before picking up a mobile phone that had been sitting idly on his desk. Checking the screen again, Oliver paused for a moment before dialling a number and putting the phone on speaker.

"Lance," Detective Lance's voice emerged from the phone.

"I didn't kill Adam Hunt," Oliver announced, knowing that his voice would be distorted at the other end.

"You!" Lance snarled.

"You call me 'The Hood'. It's not a great nickname," Oliver remarked as he watched the screen. "You told Commissioner Nudocerdo that you might be dealing with a copycat, another archer like me. That makes me your best bet to take him down. But to do that, I need your help."

"Good luck with that," Lance growled.

"I need one of the arrows from Adam Hunt," Oliver declared.

Yeah, we're pretty good at pulling leads off evidence ourselves," Lance groused. "Thanks though."

"Not like I am," Oliver replied. "I can do things that the Police can't, for obvious reasons. I can go places they won't."

"That's called breaking and entering," Lance pointed out smugly. "I'll add it to the list."

"If this other archer doesn't stop with Adam Hunt, then we both have the same problem," Oliver snarled at the phone from his office, careful to keep his voice from carrying. "Think about it and then call me. The number's been programmed in," Oliver said before hanging up the phone. On the screen, Oliver saw Detective Lance set the phone down on his desk before leaning back in his seat, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What do you think?" Nyssa asked. "Will he do it?"

"I don't know," Oliver replied honestly, looking out of his office to see Doug Miller entering Walter's. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I dislike waiting," Nyssa remarked.

"I know," Oliver said, smiling. "Want to join me for lunch with Thea?"

"No thank you," Nyssa declined. "I want to prepare for the lessons tonight."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Thea, is there anything that you would like to tell me?" Nyssa asked, noting the apprehensive look on her sister-in-law's face. "You don't seem happy. Is it about Oliver and the Christmas party?"

"It's just this time of year," Thea proclaimed. "I'll be fine."

"If you are sure," Nyssa began.

"I am," Thea stated firmly.

"Very well then," Nyssa said, turning to move away. "Shall we join Sin then?"

"Sure," Thea said and followed Nyssa through the penthouse. Nyssa led them to a room in the back, Thea remembered it had been an open area gym with a pair of bowling lanes, but it now looked a lot different. The bowling lanes were gone, replaced with a sectioned off area where Nyssa could practice her archery. The gym was mostly intact but Thea noted the addition of a salmon ladder off in one corner. "Who uses the ladder?"

"Oliver mostly," Nyssa replied as she walked further into the room. "Though I do climb it from time to time. Sin, where are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding," Sin called as she emerged out of a door that Thea hadn't noticed before. Looking closer, it looked like Oliver and Nyssa had had a small room built onto the far wall of the gym, its room providing a higher area to stand on. "I was admiring."

"Admiring what?" Thea wondered, curious about what was in the room.

"You haven't seen inside?" Sin asked, receiving a shake of the head in response. "You need to see this then," she announced, beckoning Thea to follow her. Thea, unable to resist, followed with Nyssa trailing behind. Thea entered the room and her eyes exploded. The room, from floor to ceiling and on every wall. Held weapons of almost every kind Thea could think of and many that she couldn't. Bows, swords, clubs, spears, axes, knives, batons and many more. But not guns, Thea noted quickly. They were all archaic, so to speak, in design but modern in their construction. "Your face looks like mine when I first walked in here."

"It is, something to see," Thea stumbled to get out, her eyes not knowing where to look first. "It is a lot of weapons."

"I like these," Sin announced as she moved to stand before a pair of Sai, carefully running a hand along the handle of one of them. "I'd like to learn how to use them."

"One thing at a time, Zayda," Nyssa said from the doorway, startling the two girls as they had forgotten she was present in their wonderment. "First, you will learn the katana," Nyssa stated as she picked up a trio of practice swords from a rack near the door. "Come." The two girls reluctantly left the weapon's room and joined Nyssa in the middle of the gym. "Before we begin, so as to try and curb your curiousity, I will answer a single question from each of you. Sin."

"How many people have you taught to use a sword?" Sin asked.

"Not very many directly," Nyssa admitted. "I have supervised their training, and tested them once they had completed it. But I have only directly educated a few."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _I thought you said you were an archer?" Nyssa heard the voice practically demand as she approached the sectioned off training area. She had done as she had been commanded and sought out Oliver Queen to see how his training was coming. Despite his only recent acceptance of her father's offer, she had high expectations from him due to his 2 years of survival on Lian Yu. And yet it sounded like there were already difficulties._

 _Entering the training area, Nyssa observed Oliver holding one of the League's compound bows as he aimed at a target across the room. Even from where she stood, she could tell that Oliver was far from comfortable and it showed in his accuracy as he once again missed._

" _I see that this will be a long day for you," the assassin that was instructed to teach Oliver said from where he stood behind Oliver. "You will not leave here before you can put a full quiver of arrows into the target."_

" _Well, maybe, if you give me a bow I can actually use," Oliver said as he gestured at the compound bow in his hand. "Instead of this. Then everything will go faster."_

" _That is the bow I use," the assassin stated calmly. "That is the bow you will use. Or you will not use a bow."_

" _What works for one," Nyssa noted as she walked over to the two men. "May not work for another. Have you let him demonstrate with the recurve?"_

" _No Nyssa," the assassin replied deferentially. "I have not."_

" _Perhaps you should fetch it then," Nyssa offered, though it was clearly an order. The assassin bowed and stepped away as Nyssa turned to Oliver. "How are you?"_

" _I was great until he tried to get me to shoot with this thing," Oliver replied as he set the bow down on the table next to him. "Now I am just frustrated."_

" _The league prefers the compound bow for its size," Nyssa explained as she stepped over beside Oliver and picked up the bow. "It is more easily maneuvered in tight quarters."_

" _I'm pretty sure that hitting my target is more important than my ability to get around in small spaces," Oliver pointed out. "I'll manage."_

" _I would hope so," Nyssa replied as the assassin returned with a larger recurve bow, handing it to Nyssa. "Try with this. Do Not Disappoint."_

" _This is more like what I had on the island," Oliver said as he took the bow from Nyssa and nocked an arrow. Setting himself, he drew back on the bowstring and aimed at the target. He exhaled softly and then released the arrow, which flew true and impacted the target where the heart would be._

" _My apologies Nyssa," the assassin apologised, bowing his head. "I will do better from now on."_

" _See that you do," Nyssa stated. "With your next student."_

" _Nyssa?" the assassin questioned._

" _You will have no further part in the training of this student," Nyssa commanded firmly. "Find Namir, if you can, and send him to me."_

" _At once," the assassin responded, bowing his head and then leaving the training area._

" _Who's Namir?" Oliver asked as he fired another arrow into the target next to the one he had fired moments earlier._

" _Your new teacher," Nyssa replied. "Again," she commanded, indicating the target. Oliver wordlessly consented and fired an arrow into the head of the target. "Too slow," Nyssa commented and swiftly picked an arrow and the compound bow up from the table, spun, nocked the arrow and fired it into the target; impacting at the exact same point as Oliver's and knocking it from the target. "You must be swifter."_

" _Copycat," Oliver remarked casually. Without hesitation, Nyssa drew her dagger and held it to Oliver's throat._

" _Excuse me?" Nyssa demanded harshly. "What is this copycat?"_

" _It just means closely imitating something," Oliver explained calmly. "That's all."_

" _I would hope so, for your sake," Nyssa said, before lowering her knife. She regarded Oliver for a moment before speaking. "Do you know how to use a sword?"_

" _A little," Oliver replied, suddenly downcast. "Some on the island, a friend; they like swords and tried to teach me to use them. I wasn't very good."_

" _Then you have much to learn," Nyssa said as she set the compound bow down and walked to the side of the room to a rack of training swords. Picking up two, she returned to Oliver, holding out one of the swords. "This is a Katana."_

" _A samurai sword," Oliver noted as he set his bow down and accepted the sword from Nyssa._

" _It's correct name is, a Katana," Nyssa advised. "It has a single edged, curved blade that tapers to a point."_

" _Nice," Oliver said casually as he held the sword out in his right hand, testing it._

" _First lesson," Nyssa said, drawing Oliver's attention back to her. "You hold the sword with both hands."_

 _ **#Present#**_

"Thea," Nyssa said, turning to her sister-in-law. "What is your question?"

"Why the Katana?" Thea asked.

"A practical lesson in control," Nyssa replied as she held out a pair of swords. "Many events in life test our responses. A person who is better able to control their response to different events, will survive better than one who cannot. As you will be learning together, you will also be sparring against each other. If you do not control your own blade, you will hurt each other."

"Right," the two girls remarked together as they each accepted a sword. Much as her Beloved had done 3 years before, the two girls each held the sword in one and slowly moved it around. Taking up her own sword, Nyssa began.

"First lesson," Nyssa said, drawing the two teen's attention back to her. "You hold the sword with both hands."

Oliver smiled as he heard Nyssa's words from where he stood just outside the gym, not wanting to distract his wife. The phone in his pocket vibrated and he stepped further away so that his voice could not be heard.

"I wouldn't bother trying to trace this call, Detective," Oliver advised. "You'll never make it through the encryption."

"There's a heating vent on the corner of O'Neil and Adams," Lance said, choosing not to remark on what the vigilante had told him. "You'll find what you're after there."

"It would be a mistake to try and trap me, Detective," Oliver warned calmly. "It would not end well for your men."

"Look, I'm trading away just about everything I believe in 'cause it is the only way that I have to get this bastard," Lance snarled through the phone. "You got till Christmas. After that, copycat or not, I'm coming after you and your girlfriend."

"You can try," Oliver offered before he hung up. He spared one last look back towards Nyssa before he grabbed his jacket and left the penthouse.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I see Detective Lance got you a Christmas present after all," Dig said as he walked up to Oliver who was busy examining the arrow that Lance had procured for them. "Nyssa not here?"

"She is at home with Thea and Sin," Oliver replied as he turned and held up the arrow for Diggle to see. "Teflon-coated, titanium blade. Serrated to split the bone. Shaft is made of some type of specialised polymer, stronger than your average carbon fibre."

"You sound like you want some of your own," Dig observed.

"It is a nice arrow," Oliver stated in admiration, his eyes running along the arrow. "And, it is a custom job."

"Why did Lance give you the arrow?" Dig asked.

"Nelson Ravich was killed earlier this evening," Oliver answered.

"Another name that you had crossed off your father's list," Dig noted calmly and yet worryingly. "So, is this guy trying to frame you or challenge you?"

"Doesn't matter," Oliver said as he put the arrow down on the bench beside him. "Either way, I need to find him."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Felicity," Oliver called to his Technical Advisor, who was seemingly engrossed in her work. When he didn't get a response, he called louder. "Felicity!"

"What?" Felicity startled, jumping in her seat. "Oh, Oliver it's you," Felicity said, seeing her bossing standing there. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Or knock or call your name apparently," Oliver remarked casually.

"Right," Felicity said as she shut down her tablet. "What can I do for you?"

"As you know, Nyssa is into archery and has been for quite some time," Oliver said.

"I have heard her talking about it once or twice, yes," Felicity agreed.

"Anyway, with Christmas coming up, I wanted to get her some more arrows but, I want it to be a surprise," Oliver said as he opened the tube he was carrying and withdrew an arrow. "She gets these custom made and I can't seem to find out where. Obviously I can't ask her either," Oliver said as he showed the arrow to Felicity. "I was hoping that you could help me find out where it came from." Felicity stared at the arrow for a moment, wondering why she was nervous. Discarding it, she reached up for the arrow. "Careful," Oliver advised.

"Yeah," Felicity said agreed as she accepted the arrow from Oliver. She carefully examined it, rolling and turning it over in her hands until she found something near one end of the shaft. The composite that the shaft is made from is patented," Felicity noted a she turned to type on her computer. After a moment, she had a result. "And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius. That's Latin…"

"The archer," Oliver said, cutting Felicity off and surprising her at the same time. "I've been reading some," Oliver offered by way of an explanation. "Could you find out where and when this was purchased?"" Oliver asked casually as he took back the arrow from Felicity and put it back into the tube.

"According to Sagittarius shipping records, that particular arrow, along with the rest of the bundle shipment which it was a part of," Felicity said, trailing off as she wrote something on a notepad. "Were sent to this address," Felicity said, tearing off the slip of paper and passing it to her boss.

"Thank you Felicity," Oliver said with a warm smile. "You are once again remarkable."

"Once again," Felicity replied, returning the smile. "Thank you for remarking on it."

"Merry Christmas," Oliver said as he turned to walk out the door.

"I'm Jewish," Felicity said quickly, stopping Oliver in his tracks as he turned back.

"Happy Hanukkah," Oliver amended before continuing his journey out the door.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I am in position Beloved," Nyssa said as she stepped carefully up to the edge of the rooftop across from the address that Felicity had given Oliver.

"Alright, approaching the warehouse," Oliver replied as he made his war down the alley to the warehouse. He saw Nyssa standing above, ready to assist him in case of trouble. Reaching the only entrance, Oliver tried the door and finding it unlocked, cautiously opened it and stepped inside.

"I have a bad feeling about this Beloved," Nyssa relayed to her husband. "It feels too easy."

"I'm beginning to agree with you," Oliver responded as he walked slowly deeper into the room, taking in the workbenches along the side walls. Something at the end of the room drew his attention and as he drew closer, he saw that it was a single black arrow; jammed upright into the floor. "Nyssa..."

His words were cut off by the door he had entered through slamming shut though a quick check of the room showed no one else present.

"Beloved, can you here me?" Nyssa's voice sounded in Oliver's ear.

"Yeah, I can hear you," Oliver said as he looked around. "I'm alright."

"What happened?" Nyssa asked as Oliver's attention was drawn by the sound of liquid filling a container. On the table behind the arrow, hidden in the shadows until now, sat a large device. It consisted of a large central tube with 6 smaller containers hanging above it; 3 contained a green liquid while 3 had a red liquid. And the worrying part, all six were rapidly draining into the central tube, at the top of which was a small flame.

"Not alright anymore," Oliver shouted as he spun back to the door. "Nyssa, get back!" Oliver shouted as he drew and fired an explosive-tipped arrow into the door before running headlong at it, hoping he had weakened it. His shoulder connected with the door at the same instant the bomb behind him detonated. Oliver crashed through the door and rolled to the side just as a large gout of flame exploded out of the open doorway and into the alley.

"Oliver?" Nyssa called and Oliver saw his wife leaning over the edge of the roof above him, looking down. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," Oliver reassured his wife as he sat up. "Let's get out of here."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Whoever set that trap, went to a lot of trouble not to see it fulfilled," Nyssa noted as Maseo pulled the car to a stop outside the Queen Mansion. "Odd, considering they had to know who they were luring."

"I agree," Oliver said as Maseo climbed out and opened Nyssa's door. Nyssa climbed out and Oliver quickly followed. "We will have to think about this," Oliver said as he wrapped an arm around Nyssa's waist and led her up the stairs and through the open doors where Diggle was waiting for them "Hey Dig, I see the halls are decked."

"You ok?" Dig asked in a concerned tone, noting Oliver's stiff walk and barbecue scent.

"I'll manage," Oliver assured his bodyguard.

"He is unfortunately still sometimes too stubborn for his own good," Nyssa proclaimed.

"Thank you," Oliver said to his wife before turning back to Diggle. "Is everyone having a good time?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Oliver?" Diggle questioned. "With everything that is going on, maybe now is not the best time."

"My family needs this party, Dig," Oliver said firmly. "So I need it," he continued before walking of into the mansion.

"See," Nyssa pointed out as Diggle's attention was drawn over her shoulder. Nyssa turned to see a young man standing just inside the door, holding a bunch of flowers.

"Hi, Mrs Queen," he greeted politely. "Thea invited me, I hope that's ok?" Nyssa said nothing as she glanced down at the flowers he held. "Ah, these are for the other Mrs Queen, sorry." Nyssa just glared at the boy before turning to Diggle.

"Watch him," Nyssa whispered before walking off.

"Good luck kid," Diggle said to the kid with a mocking grin before following after Nyssa who had followed after Oliver and caught up to where he stood with his family just as Thea was asking a question.

"Why do you smell like barbecue?" Thea wondered curiously.

"I tried to light the fireplace at the penthouse," Oliver offered. "One of the things I haven't had to worry about for a while. Opening the flue."

"Well, I'm glad you both managed to still make it," Moira said.

"As are we," Nyssa said as she joined them.

"You guys look great," Oliver complement. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," everyone responded.

"Let's get a holiday photo," Oliver requested, gesturing at the photographer.

"I've already sent out our Christmas cards, Oliver," Moira noted.

"Let's get a picture just for us," Oliver suggested.

"Of course," Moira sighed with a smile. Nyssa noticed Thea roll her eyes but smiled nevertheless while the photo was taken. Once he was finished, the boy from the front door stepped forward.

"Mrs Queen," he called, holding out the flowers. "These are for you."

"Well, thank you," Moira responded politely. "I'll uh, I'll go put these in water."

"Is everything all right?" Walter asked his wife, stopping her as she moved past him. She leaned in closer to Walter and whispered something in reply before walking off.

"Everything ok, Walter?" Oliver asked in concern as he stepped up beside his step-father.

"Yes. I'm sure it will work itself out," Walter said in a reassuring tone before walking after Moira.

"That was odd," Nyssa remarked now that they were alone; Thea having disappeared with the boy. "I wonder what is going on."

"I don't know," Oliver replied, looking in the direction his mother had disappeared. "But you're right, that was odd."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"John, have you seen Thea?" Nyssa asked the bodyguard. Oliver had wished to speak to Tommy and Laurel and Nyssa, concerned about Thea, had decided to go in search of her.

"Not since the photo was taken," Diggle replied calmly. "She was walking away with the kid. You think something is wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Nyssa said after a moment. "I just have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, me too," Diggle responded. Nyssa said nothing has she walked off, deciding to check Thea's room. As she got closer, she heard Thea's raised voice.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Thea said. Nyssa heard no reply as she stopped outside Thea's door. "That's not why I brought you up here." Nyssa had heard enough and opened the door. "Nyssa!"

"I would leave, if I were you," Nyssa advised the boy, even as he tried to button up his shirt. He said nothing as he slipped past Nyssa and disappeared through the door. Nyssa turned to Thea. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, nothing happened," Thea answered.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" Nyssa asked curiously. "I thought Oliver organised this party for you."

"I told him, I didn't want a party," Thea replied as she sat down on the bed. "But he went ahead anyway because he got a case of the holiday blues."

"Why would you not want a party?" Nyssa wondered as she sat down next to Thea.

"Because all this party is doing is bringing up memories," Thea answered a little sadly. "Memories I have been trying to forget."

"Why would you want to forget them?" Nyssa prodded gently.

"Because no matter how fancy or good natured the party he puts on," Thea replied. "Our family will never be the way it used to be. Ever again." Nyssa said nothing for a moment, considering how she should reply when there was a knock at the door. Nyssa looked up to see Maseo standing there.

"Excuse me," Maseo apologised. "But Oliver is looking for you."

"Tell him I will be there in a moment," Nyssa said before turning back to Thea, only to see her disappearing into the bathroom. "Or now."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What is it?" Nyssa asked her husband as she walked into Oliver's former room. Diggle was there too and he turned the TV on.

"The other archer has stepped things up," Dig stated as the TV came to life to show a newscast in progress. "This just hit the news. He has taken hostages."

"Happy holidays, Starling City," read a fearful woman, her makeup ruined from her tears. Behind her were several other hostages, all gagged and bound to chairs. She was reading off a sheet of paper, looking up into a camera that was obviously held by her captor. "For the past three months, this city has been laid siege to by a vigilante known as 'The Hood'. But the police have been unable to bring him to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands." She sobbed before continuing. "I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of this vigilante until he surrenders himself to my authority. Any intervention by either the police or other parties will result in the immediate death of all the hostages."

"Police are at the scene," Diggle said after he turned the TV back off. "I really think you should stay away and let them handle this."

"Dig, those people are there, because of me. And he will kill them if I do not show up," Oliver argued firmly. "I have to end this."

"Nyssa," Dig begged.

"He is right, John," Nyssa replied sadly, clearly concerned. "We caused this, we need to fix it."

"Oliver, this guy," Diggle tried. "This guy is very dangerous."

"So am I."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Alright, I'm in position," Oliver announced as he looked down at the police cordon surrounding the warehouse. He was close enough that he was able to pick out Detective Lance as he stood at the command center the Police had set up.

"Please be careful Beloved," Nyssa asked through the radio. "Something about this doesn't feel right."

"I will," Oliver promised as he drew a grapping arrow and nocked it. "I'm going it."

"Good luck," Dig said. "We'll be waiting here for your call. Either way." Oliver didn't reply as he turned off his radio before he drew back on his bow and launched the arrow across the divide. Once it was seated and the cable taut, Oliver stepped off the roof and sailed through the air towards the warehouse. Landing on the roof, Oliver made his way around, searching for the skylight that he had noticed illuminated the hostages. Locating it, he jumped through it and descended to the ground in the center of the ring of hostages.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked through the modulator as he drew his knife and quickly released the hostages, keeping his ears and eyes open as they all stood and rubbed their wrists.

"I don't know," the woman who had read the statement answered fearfully.

"It's going to be ok," Oliver reassured them. Sheathing his knife, Oliver hefted his bow and moved towards the hallway as he recalled the layout of the warehouse. "Follow me." He led them down several hallways until they reached a set of stairs. "Get up to the roof."

"What about him?" the woman asked as the other hostages started up the stairs.

"I'll take care of him," Oliver reassured her. "Move!" he urged her. Once she had started up the stairs, Oliver began his search for his opponent, or opponents, though his gut was telling him it was a single archer. As he made his way down another corridor, he felt he was being watched. Once he reached the end of it, he turned around to see the other archer standing at the far end of it.

"Thank you for coming so promptly," the archer said politely. His voice was modulated the same as Oliver's and though he wore the garb of the League of Assassins, Oliver also saw the badge of the Red Viper. "After the warehouse, I knew I'd have to do something a little more dramatic to get your attention."

"Well, you have," Oliver called out as Oliver continued his examination. His compound bow and sword were both standard issue to the league. There was nothing unique about him. "What do you want with me?"

"What any archer wants. To see who's better!" the archer yelled as his arm snapped up to draw an arrow. Oliver was faster and he sent an arrow whistling down the hallway while his opponent was still nocking. The other archer dodged it and returned fire. Oliver ducked under it and launched a second arrow down the hallway before he stepped around the corner and out of the other archer's line of sight. He heard two more arrows impact the wall behind him as he moved into the main section of the warehouse. Leaping up onto a pile of debris, Oliver ducked down behind it and readied another arrow.

He waited as he heard the other archer enter the room and could picture in his head as the other archer searched carefully, an arrow nocked and drawn, ready to fire. Listening and judging where he was, Oliver jumped up and fired at the same instant as the other archer turned and released his arrow. In a cruel twist of fate, both arrows flew true and knocked the bows from their respective archers' hands. There was no time to consider his next move as the viper assassin advanced on him at a trot, drawing his sword. Seeing little recourse, Oliver reached over his shoulder and drew his wakizashi, the sound of it leaving its scabbard a reminder of how many people he had killed with a blade and the silent promise he had made on this sword when he had received it. The assassin slowed to a walk as he regarded Oliver.

"I complement you on your skill with the bow, Al Sah-him," the assassin said mockingly, using his league name. "Now let us see how you handle the sword." As soon as the last word had left his mouth, the assassin lunged forward, swinging his sword. Oliver parried it away and attacked himself but the assassin simply avoided it and attacked again.

After almost a full minute of them striking, parrying, blocking, punching and kicking at each other, neither had managed to find more than a glancing purchase with their blades as they stepped back to regard each other again.

"Impressive," the viper assassin complemented Oliver. "I have not had this much of a challenge in more than a decade."

"I'm not finished yet," Oliver pointed out as he drew his knife with his left hand. Noting this, the viper reached to the side and picked up a length of rebar from a pile of debris, swinging is casually to judge its weight. Satisfied, he advanced on Oliver again. Oliver dropped into the stance that Namir had taught him and once the assassin was close enough, Oliver swept forward. Steel met steel, sending sparks flying as the two traded blows again. Oliver was the first to find his target, running his knife across the assassins forearm, penetrating the armour and drawing blood. This only seemed to enrage the viper as he redoubled efforts and, momentarily catching Oliver off guard, swept his feet out from under him.

Oliver fell heavily to the floor and the viper was on him immediately, kicking him several times in the side with heavy, steel-toed boots.

"First Hunt, then Ravich," the viper snarled as he kicked Oliver again and again. "And now you," he finished, kicking Oliver one last time, who felt his ribs crack from the onslaught they had received. The viper backed off momentarily to regain his breath and center himself. Oliver groaned in pain as he shifted slightly so that he could see his opponent. As the viper returned to attack him once again, Oliver struggled to his knees before suddenly lashing out with his sword, catching the viper across the thighs and dropping him down to Oliver's level. The two traded shots again until Oliver moved the wrong way, causing his side to explode in pain as he felt a rib break.

The assassin used this window of opportunity to plunge the piece of rebar through Oliver's right shoulder. Oliver screamed from this new pain and swung wildly with his left hand, managing to catch the viper across the head with the guard of his knife and knocking away. Either the knife hit or the impact with the floor knocked him out as he ceased moving. Oliver considered killing him right then and there but the seeping blood that was soaking his jacket warned him that that action would cost him too dearly and so Oliver struggled to his feet. Sheathing his knife and barely able to hand onto his sword, Oliver stumbled away from the assassin, retrieving his bow as he made his escape.

Moving through the warehouse, Oliver found the right window through the haze that was descending on him and flinging it open, he climbed through it and fell to the ground hard. His shoulder screamed in pain as the rebar was still impaled in him, moved around while he felt at least two of his cracked ribs, break. He dropped his weapons to the alleyway and reached up with his left hand to his ear, activating his radio.

"Nyssa, Dig," he managed to cough out. "Help." And then he saw no more.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Hey, easy!" Dig said as Oliver bolted upright. Dig needn't have said anything as Oliver quickly fell back to the bed as his ribs announced their complaint of this sudden abuse. "Relax."

"What happened?" Oliver groaned out as he regained his breath.

"Nyssa and I found you in the alley and got you out of there," Diggle explained. "We cleaned you up as best we could but we didn't want to risk removing the rebar unless it had cut something. So we cut your jacket off of you and got you changed before bringing you here."

"Right," Oliver said simply as he mind started to catch up.

"You have a pneumothorax, 3 broken ribs, 2 cracked ribs and a concussion to go along with the rebar wound in your shoulder. Luckily, it didn't do any serious damage," Diggle filled him in before looking behind him as the door began to open. "Looks like some people are here to see you," he said before stepping back to allow Nyssa, Moira, Thea and Walter to crowd around.

"Oliver!" Nyssa cried gratefully as she came up on Oliver's left side, taking his hand in hers. "I was so worried."

"Are you alright?" Moira asked worriedly.

"You look terrible," Thea said sadly.

"Well, thank God you were wearing your helmet," Walter said, more relieved than worried.

"Huh," Oliver said, confused.

"I explained to them how you were out riding and a semi pulled right out in front of you," Diggle explained helpfully, filling in Oliver. "How your helmet looked to have taken the initial impact of the rebar before it pierced your shoulder."

"Remind me to buy stocks in that company," Oliver joked softly.

"What were you even doing out?" Moira enquired.

"You bailed on your own party," Thea added.

"Well, it seemed like the right move at the time," Oliver sighed. "Like you said, all the party was doing was bringing up bad memories." His words surprised Nyssa as much as Thea, as she hadn't known he was outside the door.

"Okay," Thea said, clearly feeling the impact of those words. "But when I was saying that, that was me being a bitch, you know."

"Oh the truth is," Moira said, consoling her daughter by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I don't think any of us were at our best."

"I think, the real truth is, you wanted to bring us all closer together," Walter said as he moved closer to Moira. "Well, here we are," he pointed out, drawing chuckles from everyone, though Oliver soon gasped in pain.

"I think," Moira said as she leaned down to kiss her son on the forehead. "That we should let you get some rest. Nyssa, take care of him."

"Always," Nyssa promised sincerely, her hand still holding Oliver's. Walter patted Oliver's forearm before following after Moira.

"So," Thea began as she moved closer to her brother. "I know I haven't exactly been the best sister since you got back. But the truth is, Ollie, I'm not the same person I was five years ago. I different now."

"So, maybe, we can just try to accept each other," Oliver suggested softly, his energy levels waning. "Not for who we were back then but for who we are now."

"I'd like that," Thea said, leaning forward to hug her brother softly, being careful of all the wires and bandages. As she straightened back up, she saw that Oliver had dozed off.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"About 2 minutes after we got you out, the warehouse exploded," Diggle said to Oliver, filling in the blanks. "All the hostages were able to get to safety and the police never entered the warehouse. No biological evidence will have survived the fire. Let's hope the archer didn't either."

"He's alive, and he was different," Oliver said as he looked out the window of his room. He was still in bed but after a nap he had felt more refreshed. "He was alone and being fought better than any other assassin that she has sent."

"You are sure that it was her?" Maseo asked calmly.

"He wore the badge of a Red Viper," Oliver stated. "Who else would it be?"

"I do not know," Maseo admitted. "But the methods and skill levels are off. She has always sent multiple assassins. And she does not possess that many of the skill level you describe."

"Hold on," Diggle interrupted. "Who is this 'she'? You all speak as if you know her."

"Some of us better than others," Nyssa said softly, speaking for the first time in almost an hour. "The 'she' that we speak of, is known as 'The Mistress'."

"Those assassins from the road spoke of a mistress," Diggle recalled. "They said that she wanted to speak with you."

"That is correct, John," Nyssa said quietly. "But she is also known by another name. Talia al Ghul. My older sister."

"Whoa," Diggle exclaimed before any further speech was cut off by the door flying open and a teary eyed Thea rushing in. She moved right up to Oliver and wrapped her hugs around him.

"Thea, what's wrong?" Oliver questioned, laying his left arm across Thea's back. "What's happened?"

"He only went upstairs for a moment," Thea squeaked out. "He said he only needed to pick something up."

"Thea, you aren't making any sense," Oliver said as he rubbed his sister's back. "What has happened?"

"It's Walter," Moira said from the doorway. "He's been kidnapped."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Oh. My. God. That, was a monster. Over 9000 words in one week.**

 **I wouldn't get used to it, sorry. :D**

 **I had considered splitting it into two chapters but then they would have been only about 4500 words each and that is below word count. And I wanted to see if I could actually finish. Personal Challenge accepted and completed. Yay, me.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys it and I look forward to all the deliciously wonderful reviews I hope I receive.**

 **Stegro88**

 **P/S: Naitch03, Thea will not be jumping out the bathroom window in my story. Obviously. :D**

 **Happy Reading.**


	28. Aroused Suspicions

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 28 – Aroused Suspicions**

"How are you feeling Beloved?" Nyssa asked as she assisted Oliver into the Penthouse.

"Better now that I am out of the hospital," Oliver replied as he walked slowly forward. "I gotta say, spending a week pretty much flat on your back is monotonous."

"It is better than being flat on your stomach," Nyssa shot back. "As you well know."

"I wish I could forget some days," Oliver said softly.

"It is behind us and that is where it should stay," Nyssa stated as they continued their slow journey.

"Right," Oliver agreed. "You know, if I hadn't have stayed in hospital, I'd be up and moving around by now. And I definitely would not have had to fight off that infection."

"And the first blood test they did would have revealed the presence of the herbs in your system," Nyssa countered. "That we could not risk."

"I know," Oliver conceded. "Still sucks."

"If I had entered the warehouse with you, you would not have been injured so gravely, if at all," Nyssa pointed out.

"Perhaps," Oliver said. "But the assassin made it very clear in his statement that you couldn't. 'Any intervention by either the police or other parties will result in the immediate death of all the hostages.' That was clearly directed at you. And we couldn't risk the lives of the hostages."

"I understand that Beloved," Nyssa chided gently. "It is however, still vexing."

"I'm alive. The hostages are all alive. No one got blown up," Oliver pointed out. "I'd call that a win."

"Hmm," Nyssa hummed softly. "I still want to find the assassin."

"So do I, in about 6 weeks," Oliver stated, before his mind caught up and identified Nyssa's tone. "What number are you up to?"

"165 different ways, so far," Nyssa admitted casually.

"165 different ways to do what?" Thea asked as she walked out of the gym, Sin following close behind.

"Ways to die," Nyssa explained.

"Wood chipper," Sin spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "That's on my list of worst ways to go. You go in feet first and it just slowly draws you in as it mulches you up. Beat out being eaten by a shark for me."

"167," Nyssa noted with a smirk at her husband.

"Don't encourage her," Oliver begged with a smile. "Please."

"Go back to the gym, you two," Nyssa said to her two pupils. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Get well Ollie," Thea wished before turning back to the gym.

"Yeah, take it easy," Sin said a moment later. She looked over Oliver for a second before she followed after Thea.

"How is their training coming along?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Quite well," Nyssa replied happily. "I didn't know you were going to take that much of interest."

"I didn't know you were going to teach my sister how to wield a sword," Oliver retorted. "Or Sin for that matter."

"It is a good skill to have, don't you think?" Nyssa pointed out. "Especially as those targeting us use swords. If they happen to broaden their targets to our friends and family, it would be best that they are able to defend themselves."

"True," Oliver said evenly. "I just wonder what else you are going to teach them at the same time."

"Do you trust me, Beloved?" Nyssa asked.

"You know I do," Oliver replied instantly.

"Then trust me now," Nyssa pleaded. "Trust me to know what I am doing."

"Very well," Oliver said after a moment of consideration. "I'm going to go sit down for a bit. Maybe have a nap. Enjoy your practice session with the girls."

"Thank you Oliver," Nyssa said gratefully as her husband turned and walked away.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _Use both hands," Namir commanded. "You have the skill but you continually fall back to the use of your right hand to the exclusion of your left. You must break this habit."_

" _I'm better with my right," Oliver stated as he lunged forward with the sword Namir had chosen for him. He thought he remembered that it was a Chinese Dao. He had also given him a large knife for him to use in his left hand but Oliver had barely swung it._

" _And if I was to remove your right?" Namir asked as he easily and effortlessly turned his larger opponent's attack aside._

" _Then I would need to use my left, wouldn't I," Oliver said rhetorically. "And I would have to learn to be good with it real fast."_

" _Learn now, so that you are ready later," Namir advised before dashing forward, bending under Oliver's rushed swing and slapping Oliver hard across the back of the knees with the flat of his sword, causing Oliver to fall to his knees. "Or there may not be a later," Namir concluded, resting his sword blade against Oliver's exposed neck._

" _I have a question," Oliver said once Namir had withdrawn his blade and allowed him to stand. "When are you going to fight me using them?" Oliver asked as he point at the pair of Kukri that Namir had sheathed on his hips._

" _The day I stand opposite you with these in my hand," Namir replied, resting his empty hand on one of the hilts. "Will be the day that I believe you have a better than average chance of killing me. And not before."_

" _Do not be so quick to challenge Namir, Mr Queen," Nyssa counselled as she walked into the training area. "Namir is one of the deadliest assassins in the league and that is before he draws his blades."_

" _You honour me, Nyssa," Namir said as he bowed his head at her approach._

" _How is he progressing," Nyssa asked of the assassin that she had assigned to train Oliver._

" _Surprisingly well for one with so many bad habits," Namir replied sincerely. "His skills with a bow are impressive given that he was mostly self-taught. His skills with sword and knife however, are lacking. It will take time but I have every confidence he could be quite skilled."_

" _Thanks Namir," Oliver said in a friendly tone. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then for more swordplay."_

" _On the contrary Mr Queen," Nyssa countered. "My father has decreed that you are being your assimilation training. Starting tomorrow."_

" _Assimilation training," Oliver parroted. "That doesn't sound so bad."_

" _Say good bye, Mr Queen," Nyssa commanded before turning and walking away._

 _ **#Present#**_

"Sin, your guard is too high," Nyssa critiqued as she stood off to the side. "Thea is not over 6ft tall. Lower your guard."

"Yes, Nyssa," Sin acknowledged even as she lowered her sword more. She waited a moment before lunging forward with her sword only to find it parried away by Thea. Recovering, Sin spiralled away and raised her guard again, not as high this time.

"Good, now counterattack," Nyssa urged her young friend. Sin considered for a moment her opponent before dancing forward and swinging upwards with her sword. Thea brought her sword across her body to parry the strike away as she had been taught. Sin, seeing this, pivots inside Thea's parry and brings her sword up to rest against Thea's throat.

"I think I win that one," Sin said with a smile as she stepped back from Thea and lowered her sword.

"Yeah, I'd say you did," Thea agreed as she lowered her sword.

"Well done, Sin," Nyssa congratulated her young friend as she joined her two students. "Using what you knew and improvising a little. Very well done."

"Thanks Nyssa," Sin responded happily.

"You're welcome," Nyssa said as she twisted and flicked the sword in her hand around in her hand absently until she had reversed her grip and the blade of the sword ran along her forearm. "That will be all for today. As always, you're welcome to the showers and kitchen and I will see you both on Thursday."

"No worries, Nyssa," Thea replied. "Thanks."

"Thanks Nyssa," Sin chimed in as Nyssa turned and walked out of the gym. As Thea turned to walk away, Sin reached out and grasped her arm, stopping her. "Thea, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Sin," Thea responded. The two girls walked into the store room and put their training swords away before Sin spoke again.

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want to cause trouble," Sin said as she stood there.

"Well unless you ask it, I don't think either of us are going to know if it will cause trouble or not," Thea proclaimed sagely. "Ask."

"It concerns Nyssa, and your brother," Sin advised carefully.

"What about my brother?" Thea asked, suddenly very focused on Sin.

"I'm going to sound like a crazy person but I want you to listen to what I say before you comment," Sin requested politely. "All of it, please."

"All right," Thea agreed.

"You know about the vigilante right?" Sin asked and Thea nodded. "Right, well you may or may not know that he has a partner. A woman."

"I know about her," Thea replied. "I saw her the night I was kidnapped. She had a bow and a sword and she fought with the Chinese Blonde that was holding me hostage."

"Right," Sin declared. "I know people who have seen her as well. And what they tell me fits with my suspicions."

"What do you mean, your suspicions?" Thea asked. "You think you know who it is?"

"As I said, I have suspicions but no proof," Sin clarified.

"Ok, but who do you think it is?" Thea prodded. "If you know, you should tell the police. The guy is a murdering psycho."

"That's the thing," Sin said hesitantly. "I think the female vigilante is Nyssa."

"Nyssa?" Thea exclaimed in surprise. "As in my brother's wife, your friend Nyssa?"

"Yeah," Sin attested. "I was right, I sound like a crazy person."

"Only because you think that Nyssa is a vigilante," Thea pointed out.

"Yeah," Sin said slowly. "I don't think it's just Nyssa."

"Who else do you think is involved?" Thea questioned.

"I think your brother is 'The Hood'," Sin revealed.

"What!" Thea practically screeched. "You think my brother is a murderer?"

"It fits," Sin argued. "With everything that you can find out from the news and the papers plus what I hear from friends, it all fits."

"Do tell, miss detective," Thea said somewhat cynically.

"Well, to start with," Sin began. "No one had ever heard of or seen the vigilante until after you brother and Nyssa returned to Starling City. And then, the very next day, Oliver and Tommy are kidnapped and then rescued by 'The Hood'. That is a little too convenient."

"That proves nothing," Thea argued.

"Right, but I have more," Sin said. "Your brother's welcome home party was right next door the same night that that Adam Hunt guy was robbed of like $40 million. Then there was that auction. The vigilante killed the shooter but only after he had started shooting. And Oliver and Nyssa disappeared that night."

"Nyssa hurt her wrist and Oliver took her to the hospital," Thea explained.

"Perhaps, but what about the riot at Iron Heights Prison?" Sin asked. "Laurel was there at the same time as 'The Hood' and Laurel is or was a friend of Oliver's. Right after that, Oliver was arrested on suspicion of being the vigilante."

"The charges were dropped, remember," Thea pointed out.

"Right, they were, but what do you remember about that night?" Sin wondered.

"Ah, not a lot, really," Thea replied as she thought back. "Ah, I was held in a warehouse. The blonde bitch gagged me. The female vigilante showed up. She was dressed in red and black and they fought. When the police came, the blonde ran and then the woman in black met up with the hood and they both took off as well."

"What details do you remember?" Sin asked. "Anything that stood out. Anything you didn't tell the cops or didn't remember at the time?"

"Nothing much, the woman wore a veil across her face and only her eyes could be seen. She was kinda tan," Thea said. "The hood, he had a full mask on and I couldn't see anything else about him. I thought I might have seen his eyes for a moment but I couldn't be sure."

"Interesting, everyone else I've talked too said that you can pretty easily see his eyes because they stand out between the hood and the mask," Sin explained. "They say he is Caucasian."

"The hood I saw might have African American, but I can't be sure," Thea said.

"Anyway, because your bother was at the mansion the whole time, the charges were dropped but Nyssa disappeared for a while," Sin pointed out.

"She went for a walk around the grounds with Mr Diggle. Said she needed to clear her head" Thea explained. "She wasn't there when I got back to the mansion but she arrived soon after."

"Hmm," Sin sighed as she thought about this. "Still, it kinda fits."

"Ok, I'll agree with you that when you lay it out like that, it does seem a little plausible that Nyssa could be this female vigilante. She can fight, use a sword and a bow," Thea counted off. "But my brother can't do any of those. He wouldn't when he disappeared and he was stuck on a deserted island for 5 years," Thea pointed out. "Now, maybe Nyssa was able to teach him how to fight, but there is no way she could teach him to use a bow unless she had one and neither of them have said they had one. So that is where everything falls apart."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sin admitted after a moment. "Everything just seem to fit is all. You probably think I'm crazy now."

"No, not crazy," Thea said as she reached out to hug Sin, surprising her. "Possessing an overactive imagination maybe, but not crazy."

"Thanks," Sin said, enjoying the familiarity of the hug for a moment before breaking it.

"You're welcome," Thea replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, I really need a shower. The downside of all this training, I guess."

"Yeah," Sin intoned, her mind still distracted.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Later that night, Sin was walking through the Glades. She had tried going home but her mind was way too active for her to sleep so instead she was going to visit a friend. She knew her friend would be up because Janice was nocturnal. Sleep all day, awake all night. Sin didn't care because Janice always welcomed her in when Sin had needed a place to crash in years past. Now though, things were different.

Rounding the last corner before Janice's place, Sin was confronted with the sight of an unmarked van parked outside her friend's home. As she got closer, the front door to Janice's home opened and 5 men exited, 4 of them carrying a pair of bodies between them. Sin realised that one of those bodies was her friend Janice due to the red streaked black hair that it had.

"Hey!" Sin yelled without thinking. "What are you doing?"

Surprised, the men dropped the bodies while the fifth man raised a gun at Sin and shouted something that Sin didn't understand. Realising that she was in trouble, Sin began to slowly back away while taking in the landscape around her. The man with the gun shouted again at her, but with no idea what he was saying, even if she could probably guess, Sin kept backing away slowly. When the gunman and another man started to walk towards her at an increasing rate, Sin turned and started to run. She hadn't even made it three steps when she heard, and recognised, the sound of silenced gunshots behind her.

"Shit!" Sin exclaimed as she leaped over a fence into someone's front yard and kept running, hoping the fence would give her some cover because she was short. She heard more gunshots behind her and the picket fence in front of her started to splinter and crack as bullets struck it. Weaving away a little, Sin dived over the fence, rolled to her feet and started running again, her lungs heaving in air as she did. Sin was suddenly grateful for the exercise regime that Nyssa had basically ordered her to undertake as she could really feel that she was fitter than the last time she had had to run this hard. Bullets again impacted the next fence she was running towards and just as she jumped over it, Sin felt pain explode in her right arm and waist.

Crashing to the ground, Sin spared a single moment to look at her side to see the bullet graze there before lifting herself up off the grass and setting off again; only one more yard and fence before she reached the corner and could get out of sight without risking anyone. She didn't look back as she clumsily threw herself over the fence, her side and arm protesting as she impacted the ground. Clenching her teeth to stop her scream, Sin struggled to her feet and took off again; pumping her legs monotonously in a steady cadence. She didn't stop or slow down to look behind her for almost 4 blocks and when she did, she saw no one there. Struggling to breathe as her lungs worked overtime and her side screaming in agony, Sin looked for a place to hide while she tried to bandage herself up. After that, she needed to find help.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Nyssa?" Oliver asked when he felt Nyssa climb out of bed.

"I heard it as well," Nyssa confirmed, already knowing what had awoken Oliver. As he started to get out of bed, Nyssa stopped him. "Wait, I will investigate."

"Be careful," Oliver said needlessly even as he drew a pair of knives out from under his pillow. Nyssa crouched and pulled a sword out from under the bed, before advancing to the bedroom door. With a last glance at her husband, Nyssa ducked out the door.

Nyssa slowly made her way down the hallway, listening carefully for anything out of the ordinary. Hearing nothing as she reached the balcony overlooking the main area, Nyssa looked around before slowing descending the stairs. After checking the gym, Nyssa made her way towards the elevator entrance foyer and abruptly stopped as a figure stumbled around the corner. Even in the lowlight, Nyssa recognised the silhouette and turning on the lights confirmed it.

"Zayda," Nyssa called abruptly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Nyssa," Sin drawled somewhat, as if she had been drinking. "Needed help."

"What kind of help?" Nyssa queried as she relaxed a little, absently twirling her sword in her hand. When Sin didn't immediately answer, Nyssa prodded. "Sin!"

"Friend taken," Sin slurred as she stumbled forward again, leaning against the wall. "Nowhere else to go."

"Zayda?" Nyssa said, her instincts telling her something was wrong. Sin made to step forward again but the wall that was holding her up ended and she collapsed to the floor. "Zayda!" Nyssa exclaimed as she dropped to the floor next to her friend. Sin was moaning as she lay on the floor and Nyssa started to examine her, knowing something was wrong. Pulling one of Sin's hands away from her body, Nyssa saw that it was coated in blood, a lot of blood and it was both fresh and dried. "Oh no," Nyssa said as she hastened her examination.

"Nyssa?" Oliver's voice echoed from the top of the stairs.

"It's Sin," Nyssa called as she found first one injury, and then another. "She has 2 bullet wounds; a deep graze to her side and a full penetration wound to her upper arm. I don't think it hit the bone however. She has, however, lost a lot of blood."

"I'll call Dig and grab the medkit," Oliver said as he turned around.

"Zayda, if you can hear me, fight," Nyssa urged. "Fight this."

 **#Arrow#**

"She's coming round," Sin heard Diggle say as she slowly awoke. The last thing she remembered was getting into the lift at Nyssa's place and barely being able to type in the passcode to get the lift moving. Before that...

"Janice!" Sin exclaimed as she tried to sit up. Flaring pain at her waist immediately doused that idea and she settled back to the bed.

"Easy Zayda, it's alright," Nyssa said reassuringly as she came to sit on Sin's left side. "You're safe."

"Where am I?" Sin asked, realising that the room she was in did not look like any hospital that she had ever seen before, anywhere.

"You are still at our apartment," Nyssa answered gently. "As I said, you're safe."

"You didn't take me to a hospital?" Sin asked in a tired voice.

"Gunshot wounds in hospitals get reported, Zayda. You know that," Nyssa remarked. "Besides, it seemed like you have something important you need to tell us. Who is Janice?"

"Ah right," Sin said. "Janice is a friend of mine. And I think she was kidnapped."

"You think?" Oliver asked from off to the side where he had been sitting unnoticed.

"Well I'm pretty sure," Sin retorted, adrenaline strengthening her voice. "It's not often that you see your friend being carried out of her house by 2 guys after midnight while another one opens up on you with Ryback's gun."

"Ryback's gun?" Diggle queried, digging out his phone.

"Yeah, the one with the ship and the sub and he used it to kill like half the bad guys," Sin described in her own way. "It had the silencer and everything."

"Was this the gun?" Diggle asked as he handed his phone to Sin.

"That's the one," Sin confirmed, handing his phone back.

"Suppressed MP5K," Dig identified. "It matches the bullet wound to her arm. You have a good eye," Diggle said as everyone looked at him. "Just in case anyone is interested."

"I just did what everyone has been teaching me to do," Sin replied. "Nyssa told me to keep my eyes open and notice if something is out of place. Diggle told me on my first day to do the same thing plus if I ever get shot at, try and get a safe look at what they are using so I know how to avoid it," Sin explained. "I'm still working on that last part."

"I think you did pretty well," Diggle pointed out. "Neither of your wounds are life threatening and you're tough, for someone so small. You'll be just fine in a day or so."

"Not if it hurts this much I won't be," Sin retorted as she tried to shift in bed and immediately grimaced in pain.

"Perhaps John can get you something for the pain," Nyssa said, looking up at the bodyguard.

"I'll see what's available," John replied before heading for the door.

"I'll join you. It's time for my meds anyway," Oliver added as he climbed gingerly to his feet. Diggle braced him as they left the room together.

"Nyssa," Sin said once Oliver and John had left. "What about Janice?"

"I will call the police anonymously and file a missing persons report," Nyssa began.

"They won't do anything," Sin interrupts dismissively. "They never do."

"What do you mean?" Nyssa wondered.

"This isn't the first time that people have gone missing from the Glades," Sin revealed, grimacing as she moved to a more comfortable position. "Every 2 months or so, there is a rash of people, kids and teenagers mostly, that go missing from the Glades. Been happening for a few years now."

"And no one has informed the police?" Nyssa asked incredulously.

"Sure, but no one ever sees the kids being taken," Sin said. "The police just put them down as runaways and file a missing persons report. And that's where it stops."

"Well, we will have to see about that," Nyssa stated firmly. "We'll find your friend Zayda."

"Promise?" Sin asked.

"I promise," Nyssa assured her friend just as Diggle and Oliver came back in.

"I have something here that should help you get some rest," Diggle said as he stepped up to the bed. Nyssa gave them some space and moved to stand next to her husband.

"You heard," Nyssa said, knowing that he had indeed heard what she had promised.

"I did," Oliver confirmed. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Nyssa," Oliver cautioned softly. "It hurts worse."

"When was the last time I failed to uphold my word, Beloved?" Nyssa asked rhetorically. They both knew the answer to that.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, she wasn't lying," Felicity said as she stared at her computer screen.

"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked. After making sure that Sin was resting comfortably, Nyssa had come to QC that morning to ask for her help in finding anything out about all the missing persons. It was now early evening and Felicity had some information for her.

"Over the past 2 years there has been a regular spike in missing persons cases in the Glades, practically every two months like clockwork," Felicity said as she turned her screen so that Nyssa could see the data. "Looks like between 5 and 10 new cases each time. So probably double that for those that go unreported. Huh, that's weird."

"Felicity?" Nyssa wondered. "What is weird?"

"An anomaly," Felicity answered, concentrating.

"Felicity!" Nyssa called out, breaking the blonde's focus. "What is the anomaly?"

"Oh, the pattern broke," Felicity said as if that was all the explanation necessary.

"I'm not following," Nyssa pointed out.

"Remember when I said the missing persons cases would spike every 2 months, well, they missed a spike," Felicity described as she ran her finger over the screen. "There should be a spike here, in October of this year, but there isn't."

"Is that important?" Nyssa asked curiously, her mind at work.

"It could be," Felicity remarked. "I can't be certain of anything really."

"Felicity…." Nyssa started before her phone rang. Pulling it out and seeing it was Sin, Nyssa looked back to Felicity apologetically. "Please excuse me a moment," Nyssa apologised before moving away a short distance and accepting the call. "Sin, I told you I would call if I found out anything."

"I know, but this is important," Sin said a little breathlessly. "I found the van."

"The van?" Nyssa wondered. "You are supposed to be at home resting!"

"I couldn't just lay around while my friend being taken who knows where," Sin explained. "I had to do something. So I took a walk around the Glades."

"Where are you?" Nyssa asked immediately.

"I'm at the corner of 8th and… HEY, let me go!" Sin yelled. In the background, Nyssa heard a man speaking in Mandarin. She wasn't able to hear all of it but she did understand one phrase; no escape this time. "HELP!" Nyssa heard Sin scream before her voice was cut off but a loud smack. She then heard the phone get thrown to the ground and the call was ended abruptly.

"Zayda," Nyssa whispered, her voice strangely broken.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 28 and people are starting to ask questions. But will that be a good thing or a bad thing?**

 **Let me know what you think and I will see you all next week.**

 **Stegro88**

 **P/S:**

 **Chapter 29 – And Two Become Three (Or Is It Four?)**


	29. And Two Become Three (Or Is It Four?)

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 29 – And Two Become Three (Or Is It Four?)**

"Nyssa?" Felicity called out, noticing the Nyssa was eerily quiet. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Nyssa said nothing for a moment before slowly and deliberately pocketing her phone and turning to face Felicity.

"Unfortunately, it is not, Felicity," Nyssa answered her friend softly as she considered what she should say.

"What's happened? Is Sin ok?" Felicity asked. At Nyssa's look, Felicity explained. "I heard you say her name before you moved out of earshot. Is she of?" Felicity repeated.

"I'm, I'm not sure," Nyssa hedged. "I think she might have been taken."

"Taken?" Felicity queried. "As in kidnapped?"

"Yes," Nyssa confirmed, her mind working, trying to figure out who might have taken Sin. Unfortunately, the list of potential candidates was not a short one.

"Was she talking to you when she was taken?" Felicity asked, suddenly focused.

"Yes," Nyssa replied, adding. "She was about to tell me where she was when I think someone grabbed her. I think they surprised her. I heard the phone hit the ground and then the call ended."

"Could be the phone was dropped and damaged," Felicity said as she moved to her computer and started typing, rapidly. "Could be that the kidnapper smashed it." Glancing at Nyssa, Felicity quickly added on, "I'm sure it was the former. I'm forever dropping my phone."

"Thank you, Felicity," Nyssa said, grateful at Felicity's attempt to distract her. "But I think we both know it is more than likely the latter. I do not believe for a second about you being clumsy with your phone."

"Yeah, I tried," Felicity said, pausing from her typing to look at Nyssa hopefully before resuming.

"What are you doing?" Nyssa asked, moving to stand beside Felicity to see what she was doing.

"Uh, something I probably shouldn't be doing," Felicity admitted without slowing. "Actually, I'm positive I shouldn't be doing this."

"Felicity, I don't care if what you are doing is illegal, if it helps Sin, I will pay you legal bill and if necessary, break you out of prison myself," Nyssa promised honestly.

"You would do that?" Felicity asked in surprise. "You could do that?"

"Felicity, I am capable of more than what you think I am," Nyssa advised. "Trust me Nura, when I say I can do something, I will see it done."

"Right," Felicity accepted. "Ah, what does that mean? Nura?"

"It means 'Light', Felicity," Nyssa answered calmly.

"It's nice," Felicity commented as she typed. "Alright, I'm in."

"In to where?" Nyssa asked, focusing on Felicity's screen.

"The phone company's computer system," Felicity answered. "I'm looking to find where Sin was when she called you."

"How does that help us?" Nyssa wondered curiously, playing dumb.

"Because, if I know where she was when she made the call, I know which traffic cameras I need to access when I finish hacking them," Felicity replied, eyeing Nyssa out of the corner of her sight. "Hopefully, we might get a picture of who took Sin which we can anonymously send to the police. Can I get Sin's phone number from you?"

"Then I hope that she was standing near one," Nyssa said honestly as she brought up Sin's number on her phone and handed it to Felicity. She watched Felicity flick through screens, barely reading them as she searched for Sin's records.

"Ok, I have Sin's phone records. Last call was placed within 20 metres of Eighth and Roberts which is the only intersection she could be at," Felicity explained as she brought up a map of the city. "Luckily, there is a traffic camera on that intersection. Unluckily, there is only one."

"Then let us hope that it saw what happened," Nyssa said as Felicity brought up a list of cameras, quickly selecting one and bringing up a frozen image of the intersection. "When did you gain access to the traffic cameras?"

"About 20 seconds after getting into the phone company," Felicity answered, turning to seeing Nyssa staring at her. "What? Computers and me speak the same language."

"I believe that will be a language that I will never understand," Nyssa commented casually. "Can we see Sin?"

"I'm just tracking through the footage now, starting 30 minutes before Sin made the call, just to be safe," Felicity said. The two watched as the footage raced along until Nyssa spotted something.

"Stop!" Nyssa commanded as Felicity acted. "That is Sin," Nyssa said as she pointed at a figure on the screen.

"Are you sure? They are on the far corner of the intersection compared to the camera," Felicity asked.

"I am sure," Nyssa assured her. "It is Sin."

"Ok then," Felicity accepted as she played the tape. "Let's see what happened."

The two watched as Sin approached the corner of the intersection and stated around it. Something seemed to catch her eye however as she suddenly ducked back out of sight and pressed herself against the fence, reaching to hold her side. After a moment, she peeked around the corner again at something out of sight down the street before ducking back. They watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

"She is reaching for her phone," Felicity supplied. Sin peeked around the corner again before appearing to dial.

"She has just called me," Nyssa said, noting the timestamp and watching as Sin put the phone up to her ear. Nyssa and Felicity watched as, while Sin spoke, a man approached from the direction Sin had been looking and as she looked around again, he surprised and grabbed her. They saw Sin attempt to kick the guy but he twisted her around. She tried to bring the phone to her ear but he battered it away before slapping Sin hard. Disorientated from the heavy slap, Sin didn't put up any more fight as the man grabbed her, wrenched the phone from her hand and carried her back the way he had come, crushing the phone under his boot as he went.

"And he trashed her phone," Felicity concluded. "But she is alive."

"Yes, but for how long?" Nyssa wondered. "As you know, Sin is from the Glades. Kidnapping her makes no sense. Unless..."

"I positively do not like the way you said 'unless'," Felicity stated somewhat fearfully.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"It is a human trafficking ring, or at the very least, a part of one," Nyssa announced forcefully.

"Whoa, hold up," Diggle cautioned carefully, not wanting to draw Nyssa's ire but needing her to calm down a little so that she didn't go charging off, putting arrows in the wrong people. "It's a long way from Janice, and now Sin, going missing to human trafficking. We should sit down and examine everything."

"And while we do that, Sin is taken to who knows where," Nyssa argued. "To who knows what fate."

"I am not disagreeing with you Nyssa," Diggle said calmly. "All I'm saying is that we need to slow down and do this right. If we get it wrong, Sin and anyone else they have are gone."

"Nyssa, you know he is right," Oliver said from where he was sitting on the couch. "We have both seen what traffickers do when they are cornered."

"I remember Beloved," Nyssa responded, calmer then she had been but still with an underlying tone of anger. "But this is Zayda."

"All the more reason to do this right," Oliver stated. "If we are dealing with traffickers, and I'm not saying we aren't. Then we have time to do this right. Our first issue is finding out who is behind this."

"I heard Mandarin being spoken by the man who took Sin," Nyssa revealed. "He said, 'the fish that got away'."

"Mandarin, possibly makes it the Triad," Oliver claimed.

"Possible," Diggle agreed, happy that the situation was calmer. "What else do we know?"

"Felicity said there was a pattern of reported cases of people going missing spiking every two months for two years," Nyssa relayed, remembering what she had been told. "Except for October this year. There was no increase in the number of cases this year."

"Now why is that?" Diggle asked, sounding thoughtful. "What happened in October of this year," Diggle wondered, even as he realised what it was and looked at Oliver and Nyssa, who appeared to have the same conclusion. "You returned."

"The docks!" Nyssa said.

"They were using the docks to transport their victims out of the country," Oliver said, spelling out what they were all thinking. "When we took down Martin Somers, we removed the Triad's access to the docks. They had to either wait until they regained access or to figure out another way to move their cargo. Evidently, they have found a way."

"Air transport is too costly," Nyssa said.

"And road travel is too risky," Diggle added. "What with all the inspection points."

"So they must have regained access to the docks," Oliver concluded, shifting in his seat to try and get more comfortable. "The question is, which one?"

"I might be able to find out," Diggle put forward. "Or at least narrow down the list some. Let me make a few calls," Dig said as he moved out of the room, pulling out his phone as he did so.

"What are you thinking Beloved?" Nyssa asked, noting the thoughtful expression on her husband's face.

"I'm just remembering the first time I saw a human trafficker," Oliver admitted softly, not looking at his wife.

"There was nothing you could have done that night," Nyssa reassured him, knowing which part he was thinking about.

"Doesn't stop me from reliving the memory, trying to figure out a different way," Oliver replied, eyes fixed on a distant point beyond the window.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _My daughter, are you rested?" Ra's asked Nyssa as she knelt before him._

" _I am rested enough," Nyssa replied, neutrally. "You have a task for me."_

" _I do," Ra's confirmed. "There is a man, who runs an organisation that profits from the trafficking of flesh. We have been tracking him for some time but his movements have been erratic, to say the least."_

" _This has changed?" Nyssa questioned, already knowing the answer._

" _You would not be here otherwise," Ra's said imperiously. "We have recently learned that he will be spending the next week at his chateau in France, ostensibly on holiday but in reality to prepare for an upcoming auction he will be holding there."_

" _What is your wish?" Nyssa asked, seeing multiple paths._

" _I wish for you to kill this man before the auction begins and acquire a list of guests that would have been attending," Ra's commanded._

" _As you wish father," Nyssa replied, bowing her head before standing to leave._

" _I have not finished," Ra's said just Nyssa went to start walking. At his daughter enquiring stare, Ra's continued. "This man, apparently is quite fearful for his safety. And while I have every confidence in your skill and abilities, I find myself disinclined to allow you to undertake this mission alone. Therefore you will be taking two assassins with you."_

" _Two, father?" Nyssa asked, struggling to conceal her incredulity. "Surely no amount of security would warrant a pair of assassins needing to accompany me. One would be most sufficient."_

" _I agree with you, my daughter," Ra's responded, confusing Nyssa. "However, one of the two assassins I will be sending you is_ _unblooded_ _and untested. I would not wish to risk your safety on his failure, therefore, you will have two assassin in accompaniment."_

" _I was not aware of a new assassin having completed their training," Nyssa said, wondering who her father would be sending with her._

" _They have yet to complete their training but their previous skills and progress so far demand that they be tested," Ra's replied calmly, moving to a side table to pour himself a drink. "I am sure that he will not disappoint."_

" _He?" Nyssa queried as the doors behind her opened. Turning, she saw two assassins striding into the hall. One of them she was easily able to identify as Namir, due to his stature and armament but the other was more traditionally armed with bow and sword. It was not until Nyssa got a clear look at the Recurve bow the assassin was carrying that she realised who it was. She had not seen him in several weeks, not since her father had taken him for assimilation training._

" _Nyssa, I would like you to meet your companions on this mission," Ra's said, stepping forward even as Namir and Oliver knelt. "Namir who already know and have worked with before."_

" _It is my honour to accompany you once again," Namir said graciously._

" _And this, is Al Sah-him," Ra's introduced, revealing to Nyssa, Oliver's new name. "I am sure he will not disappoint you, and by extension, me."_

" _It is my honour to accompany you on this task," Al Sah-him said emotionlessly._

" _He is ready father?" Nyssa asked, curious about his answer as she looked over Al Sah-him as he knelt before them._

" _If he succeeds on this mission, then he will be," Ra's responded calmly. "I leave it to you to test him," Ra's said dismissively._

" _As you wish," Nyssa said, knowing she now had leave to depart. As she walked out of the hall, Namir and Al Sah-him fell in wordlessly behind her. "I didn't know you had been tasked to continue Al Sah-him's training," Nyssa observed, using Oliver's new name._

" _My lord, you father, requested I continue to train and test Al Sah-him as he was taught the ways of the league," Namir said. "I could not refuse."_

" _And has he learnt the ways?" Nyssa asked._

" _He will not disappoint you, my lady," Namir replied, glancing at Al Sah-him, who showed no reaction to the conversation about him. "I assure you."_

" _We will see, Namir," Nyssa said. "We will see."_

 _ **#Present#**_

"Anything?" Nyssa asked Dig as he re-entered the room. On the couch, Oliver stirred and awoke from the nap he had been having.

"My guy at Interpol struck out," Diggle replied, seeing the downcast look that Nyssa shot Oliver. "But, my contact at A.R.G.U.S. says that Chien Na Wei, aka China White, has recently been seen making multiple trips to a dockyard area in Starling City, about 3 miles up from Somers' old place."

"How reliable is this contact?" Oliver queried.

"I'd have to say pretty reliable," Diggle said. "I trust her."

"Ms Michaels?" Nyssa wondered curiously.

"Your ex-wife?" Oliver asked, looking at Dig. "I didn't know you two were speaking again."

"She was at the reception," Nyssa said before Diggle could say anything.

"Of course," Oliver said. "With Amanda Waller there, she would bring company."

"Should I be worried about how much you know about my life?" Diggle asked cautiously.

"No point," Oliver said. "If we need to find out about you, we will."

"Right. Well that is good to know," Dig responded. "But yes, Lyla did get me this intel."

"Which means Waller is allowing us to know," Oliver stated cautiously. "She wants us to go after the Triad."

"Amanda Waller has been after Chien Na Wei for over 5 years now," Sarab said from the corner where he had been standing silently. "Each time she has gotten close, she got away."

"Not this time," Nyssa declared, her voice promising a painful death. "She dies tonight."

"Waller is up to something," Oliver warningly. "She wouldn't give us this information unless it benefited her."

"Beloved, I do not care," Nyssa stated heatedly. "I will get Zayda back, even if I have to make a deal with the devil herself."

"Then I am going with you," Oliver said as he struggled to his feet. "You will need the backup if you are going against the Triad."

"You are far from able to accompany me, Oliver," Nyssa pointed out. "You are still healing from you battle last week."

"Pain is inevitable, Nyssa, but suffering, that is optional," Oliver recited. "I am going."

"No you're not," Diggle declared. "You would just put her and Sin both in more jeopardy."

"I will not allow Nyssa to go up against the Triad alone, Dig," Oliver said. "The league is forbidden to help us in this situation and the Triad is too numerous to handle alone. Especially, while searching for Sin."

"She won't be alone Oliver," Diggle asserted. "I'm going with her."

"I can't ask you to do that, John," Oliver said.

"You didn't. I offered," John pointed out. "The way I see it. You're injured and because it is the Triad that took Sin, neither Sarab nor any of the other assassins are allowed to interfere or assist in her rescue. That leaves me. Now, I could let her go alone, in which case it is 50/50 whether she gets killed or not. But, I believe that both you and Nyssa are trying to help this city. To make it better. And that is why I'm going to help in any way I can."

"He is right, Beloved," Nyssa said. "Thank you, John."

"You're welcome Nyssa," Diggle responded. "Looks like I'll be using your bow again, Oliver. I'll try not to break it."

"That might not be necessary," Oliver said before turning his gaze to Sarab. "Sarab, has the last of Dig's list arrived yet?"

"The last two cases arrived yesterday morning," Sarab replied. "They were delivered to the Foundry by Namir and placed with the remainder of Mr Diggle's listed equipment."

"There you go," Oliver said. "No need for a bow."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, how do I look?" Diggle asked as he stepped forward into the light more so that everyone could see better.

"Formidable," Nyssa described as she went over Diggle's attire with a trained eye. Steel-toed combat boots, black pants with armoured thigh plates, padded undershirt with Kevlar weave jacket over the top with attached hood. Armoured chest and shoulder plates. Balaclava to conceal his face and gloves for his hands.

"Badass," Oliver described more colloquially. "How does it feel?"

"Surprisingly comfortable," Diggle admitted as he moved around to get used to the outfit. "I thought the additional armour plates would weigh me down or restrict my movements too much but they don't."

"The armourers at Nanda Parbat will appreciate the praise, Mr Diggle," Nyssa said.

"The League of Assassins made this?" Diggle asked, a little shocked. "I thought they were not allowed to assist you."

"And they aren't," Nyssa confirmed. "A similar outfit, with similar capabilities could be sourced from multiple other outlets. The League armoury is just the safest. And if my father had wanted to prevent this, you would not be wearing that."

"Right," Diggle said. "Well, thank them for me."

"Weapons time," Oliver said as Sarab wheeled forward two large containers and opened them. Diggle stepped forward and looked over the firearms inside. "Pick your poison Dig."

"Oh, this is nice," Dig said as he reached into the first case and pulled out a two-tone Glock 17 with threaded barrel. That went onto a bench behind him before Dig reached in again and pulled out an FN Five-Seven, again with a threaded barrel. Looking it over, Dig whistled in appreciation before setting it down beside the Glock. From the second case, Diggle obtained a HK UMP9 with fore grip weapon light, laser sight and threaded barrel. Hefting it once or twice and looking down the sight, Diggle then set it next to the handguns and pulled out the last firearm he would be taking with him tonight, a HK 417. Holding it with experienced hands, Dig carried it over to the bench and, after unfolding the bipod, set it down as well.

"That is a lot of firepower, John," Oliver noted.

"It is," Dig agreed as he started to quickly and efficiently disassemble each of his selected firearms. "But it gives me versatility if I need it."

"How long do you need for a weapons check?" Oliver asked, knowing that Diggle would want to check his guns himself.

"30 minutes and I'm good to go," Dig assured him.

"Ok," Nyssa accepted. "I will be waiting," she said before walking off to get ready herself.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _Roving guards patrol the grounds," Namir described to Nyssa and Al Sah-him. They had travelled to France without difficulty and made their way here, to their target's chateau. "There is also a pair of guards on the roof. But they are lazy. They do not move around."_

" _Did you find a way in?" Nyssa asked._

" _Multiple," Namir answered. "It just depends on how many bodies you wish to leave behind."_

" _I care nothing for traffickers of the flesh," Nyssa said. "They all deserve the same fate."_

" _I had a feeling you would say that," Namir responded. Despite the icy exterior that she presented, underneath, Namir knew Nyssa to be quite emotional in her beliefs; one of which was the fate deserved by those who harmed women for fun or profit. "The removal on one of the guards on the east side will create an opening that can be followed all the way to the kitchen. Another path is through the southwest maze, but that could be difficult to pass through in a timely fashion. The last path is wading along the river and gaining entry in through the terrace."_

" _I will take the east side. You and Al Sah-him can traverse the river," Nyssa commanded. "Remember, our mission is twofold. We need the guest list for the auction that is to be held tomorrow. And the head of this organisation dies tonight. Beyond that, if the removal of any of the other guards or staff can be done without sounding an alarm, I see no reason for them to see the dawn."_

" _As you say," Namir said._

" _As you command," Al Sah-him said, speaking for the first time since they had stood before her father. Once again, Nyssa was reminded of the efficiency of her father's assimilation processes. They stripped away at the very fabric of a person's identity, removing layer upon layer of it until rebuilding the empty shell into a loyal member of the League of Assassins._

" _Be in position in 1 hour," Nyssa commanded. "We will attack then."_

 _ **#Present#**_

"Alright then, it looks like we have the right dock," Diggle announced as he and Nyssa looked out over the cranes, truck yards and stacks of shipping containers below them. "Judging by he armed guards holding Kalashnikovs anyway."

"I would have to agree with you," Nyssa conceded, her eyes searching. "Sin could be anywhere. There are multiple buildings she could be in."

"And that is if they are keeping her and the others in one of the buildings," Diggle said. "Could be they are keep them in one of the containers ready to transport."

"You won't know until you get down there and start looking around," Oliver pointed out over the radio. "I have a map of the docks in front of me. Let me know your search progress and I will tick off where you have been."

"Do you believe we will get lost, Beloved?" Nyssa queried, smiling underneath her veil.

"You won't," Oliver said calmly. "But Dig might."

"I don't get lost," Diggle argued as he adjusted the 417 slung across his back. "Though I won't deny being geographically embarrassed once or twice."

"We'll will inform you of our progress," Nyssa said to Oliver, while looking at Dig. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way," Dig replied, grasping and removing the safety from the supressed UMP9 that had been dangling in front of him.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, they probably heard that," Dig said after knocking out the last of the four men that had been guarding a small warehouse near the water. They had been able to infiltrate the docks without alerting any of the guards. Unfortunately, they hadn't seen one of the men guarding the warehouse when they attacked and he managed to fire off a burst from his assault rifle even as Nyssa put an arrow through his throat.

"Do they have the keys?" Nyssa said as she examined the lock on the door.

"No time," Diggle countered as he raised his gun. Taking careful aim, Diggle fired once and destroyed the lock on the door. Kicking the door in, he led the way inside, gun raised. He was met by a collection of screams. "I think we found the victims," he said as he shined his weapon light around the room, revealing about 10 teenagers, mostly girls, all in a scared and miserable state.

"I would have to agree with you," Nyssa said as she stepped out from behind him, her eyes searching the victims. "She isn't here."

"Dammit," Diggle said softly. A noise from the collection of teens drew both of their attentions again.

"You're looking for someone?" one of the girls asked as she stepped forward. "Someone taken like us?"

"We are," Nyssa said calmly, stepping forward. Even she knew that the teens would respond better to her then to Diggle. "Are there others like you?"

"Yes," the girl replied.

"Do you know where they are?" Nyssa asked kindly, crouching down. "How many there are?"

"Not exactly. I've been in 2 other places like this one," the girl said. "Both were almost full like this."

"And do you know where they are?" Nyssa urged, hoping the girl had an idea.

"Not exactly," the girl said. "One was a building that looked like this one and the other was a shipping container near the water."

"That is very helpful," Nyssa said, reaching out to squeeze the girl's shoulder gently. "Now, my large friend here is going to make sure all of you get out of here safely. Alright?"

"You're not coming too?" the girl asked, worried.

"I can't," Nyssa responded. "I have to go and rescue my friend and all the others that were taken like you."

"You promise?" the girl begged.

"I promise little one," Nyssa said, squeezing her shoulder again. "Now go with him and he will make sure you get to safety."

"Ok," she said. Nyssa stood and turned to Dig.

"Get them out of the dockyard and somewhere safe," Nyssa commanded. "Then come and find me."

"Where are you going to be?" Diggle wondered.

"Finding my friend," Nyssa replied, her voice cold. "Whatever it takes."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _Mr Moreau," Nyssa called out as the man entered the room. "How are you this evening?"_

" _I'd be better if you lowered the bow," Moreau replied calmly, eyeing the veiled woman who was pointing a drawn bow at him. "And then took off all that armour."_

" _I'm afraid I have a different objective," Nyssa said politely. "One that will be completed shortly."_

" _Is that so?" Moreau wondered. "Well if that is the case, would you mind if I had one last…" He never finished his sentence as Nyssa released her arrow, watched it cut through the air and pierce Moreau's forehead directly above between his eyebrows._

" _I would mind," Nyssa said as Moreau's body fell lifelessly to the carpet. Satisfied that he was dead and already possessing a flash drive with the guest list on it, Nyssa exited Moreau's office as quietly as she had entered. Moving around the outside of the chateau, she eliminated 3 more guards without them ever knowing she was there as she headed towards the large garage. Gaining entry through a side door, she immediately noticed the scent of blood heavy in the air and soon thereafter, found three bodies, each with their throat cut. Following the trail of bodies that, Nyssa found a slightly ajar door that would normally have been concealed in the wall._

 _On the other side of it, Nyssa found a set of stairs descending into the foundations. Advancing carefully, Nyssa stepped over a man with his neck broken and came upon Namir crouching in the intersection of 4 hallways._

" _Namir," Nyssa whispered as she stopped beside him, her question unspoken._

" _Each hallway is a dead-end, containing cells for the holding of victims," Namir described before point down hallway number 3. "Al Sah-him is currently down there, clearing it of guards. In fact, he approaches now," Namir announced as Al Sah-him appeared. Wordlessly, he nodded at Namir before turning and starting up the last hallway before suddenly stopping, his sword raising. Nyssa, curious why he stopped, looked past him and saw a man in an expensive suit, hiding behind two handcuffed teenage girls with a gun pointed at one of the their heads._

" _Get out of my way!" he shouted. "I'll kill her! I swear!"_

" _Lower you gun," Nyssa said, stepping up next to Al Sah-him but keeping her arms down. "And we will let you live."_

" _Not a chance," the man shot back. "I've seen what he's done down here. I lower my gun and he'll kill me."_

" _If you don't lower your gun," Nyssa responded. "He'll kill anyway."_

" _You don't believe me!" the man yelled before pulling the trigger and shooting one of the girls in the head. As her body crumpled to the ground, Nyssa felt, more than saw the rage radiating off of Al Sah-him. And it intrigued her. "I told you I'd do it. Now move."_

" _Al Sah-him," Nyssa said, knowing that was all she needed to say. Al Sah-him sprang forward, charging towards. The man panicked and shifted his aim to try and shoot the assassin advancing on him. He managed to get off 4 rounds, one of them even hitting, before the assassin reached him. Al Sah-him released his rage in an instant, starting by driving his sword through the man's leg just above his knee before quickly pulling it back out. Losing the support from his leg, the man fell forward, throwing his arms out to try and cushion his fall but Al Sah-him sword flashed through the air again and relieved him of his gun, hand and all. Barely catching himself on his one remaining hand, the man managed to right himself to a kneeling position as he screamed in pain while cradling his stump. Al Sah-him dropped his sword and drew his knife, and as Nyssa, Namir and the girl watched, proceeded to slowly eviscerate the man kneeling before him; seeming to revel in the screams the man screeched as his intestines erupted from his abdomen. Soon enough though, the man slumped forward as blood continued to empty from his body onto the stone floor._

" _Effective," Namir said from behind Nyssa as she considered the scene before her. Walking forwards, she managed to hear Al Sah-him utter a pair of words that both confused her and comforted her in a way she did not understand._

" _For Thea."_

 _ **#Present#**_

"How is it going, Nyssa?" Oliver asked over the radio as Nyssa killed the last Triad member at small warehouse she had them guarding. She had been searching for the locations the girl had mentioned early when she had found one that was housed inside a disused fuel tank. Eliminating the guards there, she had summoned Diggle to escort the kidnapped victims to safety while she continued her search. Finally, she had found the warehouse that the girl had mentioned.

"The warehouse that the girl described is now unguarded," Nyssa repllied to her husband as she quickly searched the dead guards, eventually locating a set of keys. "I am entering now." Oliver said nothing, knowing that it need not be said that she should be careful. Unlocking the door, Nyssa held her sword at the ready as she stepped into the doorway, he eyes being greeted by the familiar sight of scared teens cowering on the floor; one of them very familiar. "Dig, I have Sin, She is in the warehouse near the docks," Nyssa said in Arabic so that no one understood her.

"Roger that," Diggle acknowledged. "I am almost at your position." Nyssa looked outside and saw that Diggle was making his way down a laneway between containers.

"Stay there, I will send them to you," Nyssa said, again in Arabic. Seeing Diggle stop at her words, Nyssa ducked back inside. "It is time to go," she said to them in English, her voice modulated. "My friend is waiting outside, he will show you to safety."

"Where will you be?" Sin asked, stepping forward.

"I must find the others like you," Nyssa replied, stepping back out the door and looking around. "Go now."

"Let's go," Sin said to the others around her. As they exited the building, Nyssa directed them towards Diggle and watched as they all reached him safely. Once he had corralled them and turned to lead them out, Nyssa headed off towards the waterfront, looking for the container.

Neither she, nor Diggle noticed one of the escapees break away from the group.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I had hoped I would meet you here," Nyssa heard a familiar female voice say behind her as she searched the cooling bodies of the guards that had been stationed at the shipping container.

"Chien Na Wei," Nyssa said as she stood and turned to face the Triad assassin. "We meet again."

"There will be no interruptions," Chien Na Wei announced. "I have ordered any of my surviving men to abandon this area."

"Cutting your losses?" Nyssa prodded.

"So to speak," China Na Wei replied as she casually reached over her shoulder and drew her Jian. "And your companions."

"Otherwise occupied," Nyssa said, setting her bow on the ground. "Dig, container is at the end of Pier 7. White lady," she said over the radio, trusting that Dig would understand. "They will not interrupt us."

"Then let us see who will die tonight," China White proclaimed as she began walking towards Nyssa, raising her Jian. Nyssa drew her sword and also advanced. A clash of swords sounded their meeting.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Sin knew she was crazy. She should have just stayed with the group and followed the big guy with the guns. But she had to know. And so she had split off from the group when no one was watching and carefully made her way through the stacks of shipping containers, searching. She followed the sounds of fighting, even once coming across a bleeding Chinese guy but didn't stop to look at him. Eventually, she heard the familiar sound of swords clashing and she knew she was close.

Inching forward, she looked around the corner of the container she was hiding behind to see the woman in black and red fighting another woman with snow white hair. She couldn't help but stare as the two women traded sword strikes, intertwined with kicks and punches, faster than she could follow them. They fought across the waterfront, threatening at anytime to knock the other into the water or fall in themselves. But the woman in black finally managed to kick the other woman away, and they stood staring at each other as Sin watched their shoulders work to get air into their lungs.

And then the woman in black turned her head, searching and Sin knew, deep down that she was what the woman looked for. A moment later, it was confirmed and the woman in read locked her eyes on Sin and said a word in a disappointed tone that confirmed everything for Sin.

"Zayda," she said. And Sin knew that she was in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"She is why you came?" the Chinese woman asked. "Good. She can join you in death," she declared as she sprang forward, intent on impaling Nyssa on her sword while at the same time throwing a knife at Sin.

Sin was frozen in place as she watched the knife coming at her; until her vision was blocked by the largest man she had ever seen as he appeared from the sky. She heard two different whistling sounds and when she managed to regain herself and look past her saviour, she saw the Chinese Snow White teetering on the end of the dock, an arrow in one shoulder and a bullet wound in the other, before falling back and disappearing into the water. Nearby, Nyssa stood, sword still raised, unharmed.

"Nyssa," Sin called out. She attempted to move to her friend but the mountain of a man who had saved her held out an arm, blocking her way. "Let me go," Sin demanded but the tall man, who was dressed the same as the man who had saved her that night, simply shook his hooded head.

"Zayda, you should have gone with the others," Nyssa said, her voice unmodulated, as she walked over. "It's not safe."

"I'd say I'm safer right now than I have ever been in my life," Sin countered, gesturing at first Nyssa and then the man who had stepped in front of her. "Especially between you and him."

"You have no idea how much danger you are in right now," Nyssa stated forcefully, her eyes turning to Aziz. "Thank you Aziz for protecting her. Would you like me to attend to that wound for you?"

"What wound?" Sin asked, turning to look at Aziz as he shook his head in declination and saw the knife meant for her, embedded in Aziz's forearm. "Oh shit, are you alright?" Aziz said nothing, merely nodding once. "I guess I owe you a thank you."

"You owe him more than that," Nyssa pointed out as Aziz nodded once more at Sin before looking up and away from them. Nyssa and Sin both looked as well to see the man with the guns from early approaching.

"Nyssa, we should go. Sin has to be close... by," Diggle said as he noticed Sin standing next to Nyssa and Aziz. "Oh boy."

"Something like that, John," Nyssa agreed.

"Mr Diggle?" Sin questioned in disbelief.

"Well this is going to get complicated," Diggle observed. "But as the police are undoubtedly on their way. I suggest you all get out of here while I open this last container before catching up."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Nyssa responded. "Come Sin, we need to leave. Oh and John, don't tell him. Leave that to me."

"Him?" Sin wondered.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

 _"You performed the mission flawlessly, Al Sah-him," Nyssa complemented once the two of them were along in the safe house._

 _"Thank you, my lady," Al Sah-him replied calmly. Nyssa wondered if what she was about to do was the right thing or not. Maybe she should speak to her father. Maybe she should speak to her sister. Or perhaps, to no one._

 _"Do you know what the true purpose of my father's assimilation training is?" Nyssa asked casually._

 _"No, my lady," Al Sah-him replied._

 _"They are designed to break down a person, completely. To strip everything away that makes them who they are and leave nothing but an assassin that is completely loyal to my father," Nyssa explained. "No past, no present, no future. Only my father."_

 _"Prudent, my lady," Al Sah-him responded, his tone unchanged._

 _"Indeed it is," Nyssa agreed. "You should get some rest. We will be leaving early to return to Nanda Parbat."_

 _"As you command," Al Sah-him said._

 _"Have a good night, Mr Queen," Nyssa said before disappearing from the room and leaving the assassin alone to contemplate her words._

 _ **#Present#**_

"The news is just catching up to what has happened tonight," Oliver announced as he heard Nyssa and Diggle descending loudly into the Foundry. "And the police report that all the girls are getting checked out as we speak," Oliver continued as he turned in his seat. "You both did goooood...hello."

"Uh, hi, Mr Queen," Sin replied cautiously with a small wave of her hand.

"What is she doing here?" Oliver asked heatedly.

"She," Nyssa enunciated with a sideways glare at Sin. "Decided to break away from the group and see if her suspicions were true."

"Suspicions?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes. It seems we have quite the little detective here," Nyssa said with a gentle smile. "Do not worry Beloved. What she knew is circumstantial at best to anyone else."

"I'm more concerned with what she knows now," Oliver pointed out. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I am not sure about that," Nyssa replied honestly. "It would depend if you agreed."

"Agreed to what?" Oliver asked.

"To her helping us," Nyssa stated clearly.

"No, absolutely not," Oliver responded immediately. "It is too dangerous."

"No one is suggesting we send her out their untrained Oliver," Diggle spoke up. "But she knows now. We can't change that. So we have three options; kill, trust or enlist."

"And I will not let you kill her," Nyssa declared.

"You know I would never do that," Oliver said tiredly, turning to look at Sin. "But I don't know you."

"What is there to know about me?" Sin asked pointedly. "I have no family. The only home I have is Nyssa's and the only people I genuinely feel safe with are all connected to you."

"Then, before I even try to make a decision, one way or another," Oliver said, forcing himself to calm. "I have a single question for you."

"Shoot," Sin replied.

"What will you do to save this city?"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi everyone. My apologies for the lateness of Chapter 29. I was feeling under the weather Sunday and Monday and didn't get very much writing done. But all better now (hopefully).**

 **Hopefully everyone enjoyed that. Either way, let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 30 will be titled: 'Things Start To Heat Up'**

 **There will be no chapter 05/11/15 as I will be travelling most of the week prior. Just a heads up.**

 **Stegro88**


	30. Things Start To Heat Up

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 30 – Things Start To Heat Up**

"I'm worried about mom," Thea said as she and Oliver sat on the couch, eating Big Belly Burger and watching TV. In between bites, Oliver was looking through a collection movies before finally selecting one and holding it up for his sister's approval. "I've seen it before," Thea said as she munched on her fries.

"Well you'll need to cut me some slack," Oliver responded with a smile, looking down at his choice. "I have apparently missed a lot while I was away, including the cinematic genius of Zac…Galafinikis?"Thea just shook his her head as her brother mangled the pronunciation.

"I'm serious," Thea said as Oliver set the movie down. "When you and dad disappeared, mom, she spent more and more time at home," Thea explained, sighing. "Pretty soon, she stopped going out altogether."

"What snapped her out of it that time?" Oliver wondered, curious.

"Walter," Thea said, smiling as she recalled the memory of that morning. "One morning, he showed up. And you know when he gets all British and stern-like," Thea said as Oliver smiled, knowing what his sister meant. "Moira, get dressed. We're going out for lunch," Thea said in a British accent, chuckling. "And somehow, it worked."

"Hmm," Oliver considered, lost in thought.

"I've been thinking," Thea announced.

"Uh-oh," Oliver jibbed.

"Shut up, I'm serious," Thea said. "Maybe Walter wasn't abducted. Maybe he is having some sort of mid-life crisis and is with some stewardess or something in Bora Bora. Maybe he is too ashamed to call home and tell us he is alright," Thea tried. "Just because we haven't heard from him doesn't mean that he is, that he's gone, right?"

"Right," Oliver agreed with a small smile before something on the TV drew his attention. Turning it up a little, he sat back to watch.

"So what strikes me, is that this vigilante, who they are calling 'The Hood'; this vigilante was actually making a difference," the woman on the screen was saying, causing both Oliver and Thea to give the panel news show their full attention. "In the four months that he was active, assaults and muggings are down. The murder rate dropped by 16%. So, in a very real and quantifiable way, this man, this vigilante, has been a positive force in this city. So where has he been for the past six weeks? We've seen his partner, the woman that people are calling 'Artemis', thanks to her actions in freeing all those young girls. But where has he been?"

"Looks like everyone's disappearing," Thea remarked casually. Oliver glanced at his sister, silent. "So where is Nyssa tonight?"

"Out with Sin," Oliver replied. "I am not sure where."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"That was an admirable effort," Nyssa said as she stood on the rooftop, breathing easily while beside her, Sin was bent at the knees, sucking in air by the lungful to try and regain her breath. "But you will need to be faster."

"Faster!" Sin exclaimed between breaths. "I near on killed myself just trying to keep up with you. How the hell am I supposed to be faster?"

"Perhaps the answer is not in speed alone but in the course you take," Nyssa suggested.

"The course I take?" Sin asked. "I was following you."

"Indeed you were," Nyssa agreed. "But what was the purpose tonight?"

"You told me to keep up," Sin replied instantly.

"And how would you be able to tell if you were able to keep up with me?" Nyssa continued.

"I would be able to follow right behind you," Sin proposed.

"There is a better way," Nyssa stated.

"I'd catch you?" Sin wondered.

"Indeed you would," Nyssa said by way of confirmation.

"So tonight was just a game of catch me if you can?" Sin asked somewhat unbelieving. "That doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense when you consider it, Zayda," Nyssa countered. "Think, why do people run in this city?"

"Umm, exercise," Sin deadpanned. At Nyssa's look, she tried again. "People are chasing them. Or they are chasing someone."

"That is correct," Nyssa said. "Tonight was about seeing if you could catch me. I was your prey tonight and you didn't catch me."

"I don't think I will ever be able to catch you," Sin responded. "You're too fast."

"You almost caught me Zayda," Nyssa revealed to Sin's surprise. "If you had slide under that fence instead of struggling to climb it like I did, you would have caught me."

"I don't think I would have fit through the gap," Sin said. "And there was gravel. That was going to hurt if I slid through it."

"Zayda, you have yet to learn a simple truth," Nyssa declared. Once she had Sin's entire focus, she went on. "Pain is inevitable. But suffering from it; that is optional."

"I don't see how," Sin said in disbelief. "Pain hurts."

"Then I will have to teach you, Zayda," Nyssa said in a somewhat menacing tone, sending a chill down Sin's spine. "But that is for later. We still have almost an hour before we need to meet Oliver and John at the Foundry."

"And what are we going to do in that time?" Sin asked. "More running?"

"That is exactly what we are going to be doing," Nyssa confirmed. "Are you tired?"

"Maybe before I met you I would have been," Sin replied. "But not now."

"We shall have to work on that then," Nyssa said a little cheekily. "Run rabbit, run."

"Oh shit," Sin exclaimed after realising what Nyssa said. An instant later she took off. Nyssa counted to 5 in her head before beginning her pursuit.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Remember what I taught you," Nyssa said as she watched Diggle and Sin square off against each other. "Just because you opponent has obvious advantages, it doesn't mean that he doesn't have disadvantages."

"I have to admit, I'm not seeing any," Sin said a little nervously as she grasped her training sword tighter, never taking her eyes off Diggle. Diggle, on the other hand, was quite relaxed as he stood opposite Sin.

"That is because you are looking too hard," Nyssa reasoned. "Stop trying to find them and relax. If they do not make themselves known at first, then be patient. They will be revealed soon enough."

"Right," Sin tried to accept. She didn't have much time as Diggle chose that moment to step forward and swing at her head, using a one-handed grip on the sword to extend his reach before stepping back when Sin ducked under his blade. Sin retaliated by quickly following after Diggle and perform a series of strikes that she had learnt from Nyssa in the penthouse. Diggle managed to block or avoid them but Sin did notice that she was faster than Diggle was and that Diggle had a little trouble defending his lower leg area with the sword. Retreating, Sin considered this new information.

"That's it. Patience. Test your opponent's defences. Search for weaknesses. But be careful, they may be feigning weakness to lure you in," Nyssa warned. "Again."

Off to the side, Oliver sat making arrows while Maseo stood nearby, watching. In between arrows, Oliver would look up and watch the training and gauge how Sin was progressing.

"What do you think Sarab?" Oliver asked his friend. "How is she progressing?"

"Surprisingly, quite well," Sarab replied, his eyes not leaving the combat before him. "I must admit, I did not think that she would have progressed as far as she has, as quickly as she has."

"She is inspired and determined," Oliver said calmly, his eyes checking an arrow for imperfections. "Those feelings and help you to do great things."

"I have witnessed such things," Sarab responded, turning to look at Oliver. "When will you be training opposite Sin?"

"When Nyssa tells me she is ready to accompany us," Oliver replied without hesitation. "I will be the one to test her to see if she is really ready."

"Is that fair?" Sarab wondered.

"Decidedly not, but that's the point," Oliver said before he was interrupted by his phone ringing. Frowning at the caller ID, Oliver picked it up and walked away from everyone before answering it, his voice automatically being modulated by the phone. "I wasn't expecting a call from you, detective."

"It's not Detective Lance," Laurel's voice came from the phone, surprising Oliver. "I need your help."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Laurel was working in her apartment, alone when the lights went out. Standing, she looked around but saw no one. She was about to sit back down when a shadow of movement from the other room caught her eye. Slowly advancing, in case it wasn't who she hoped it was, Laurel went to see what caused it.

"You should be more careful," Oliver said, his modulated voice carrying through the silent room. "I could have been an intruder with ill intentions."

"Technically, you still are an intruder," Laurel countered, bringing a smile to Oliver's concealed face.

"You said you needed my help," Oliver replied. "I took that as an invitation."

"I wasn't expecting to see you in my apartment again," Laurel said. "I was thinking more of an alleyway somewhere."

"This offers us more concealment," Oliver explained. "Unless of course, you would prefer to be seen speaking with us. I am sure your father would like that."

"Ah no, here is fine," Laurel responded even as her mind finished processing what the hooded vigilante in front of her had said. "Um, us?"

"Good evening Miss Lance," a second, feminine modulated voice sounded in the room. Laurel spun around and found a second hooded vigilante in her apartment; one who was calmly sitting on her couch as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"You're real," Laurel exclaimed.

"Quite," Nyssa stated. "The media has even given me a name."

"Artemis," Laurel said. "I think it fits pretty accurately."

"You said you needed our help?" Oliver cut in.

"I wasn't even sure that you would come," Laurel said, turning to look back at Oliver. "No one has seen you for a while."

"You said it was important," Nyssa reminded Laurel, causing her to look back at her again.

"Right," Laurel said, moving to a side table and picking up a file. "My friend's brother, Danny; he died two days ago fighting a fire. The police and the fire department say that he died in the line of duty. But my friend, she thinks he was murdered. And I am inclined to agree with her."

"So you're asking one killer to find another?" Oliver asked. When Laurel didn't immediately respond, he pressed on. "That is exactly how you described me to your father, isn't it? A killer completely lacking any remorse."

"Then I guess this is your chance to prove me wrong," Laurel said, holding out the file. "Take a look. If Danny de La Vega was murdered, then we have to bring his killer to justice."

"Whose justice?" Oliver wondered as he stepped forward and took the file from Laurel. Without another word, he turned and walked away. Laurel turned to Nyssa but found that she had disappeared as well.

"I'm not even going to ask," Laurel said to herself as the lights came back on.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You need to rotate your hips, John," Nyssa said, surprising Diggle as she stalked past where he was pounding on the training dummy. "That, is where the power comes from."

"Even if your arms are the size of bowling balls," Oliver added as a joke as he came in behind Nyssa.

"How did it go last night?" Diggle asked as he took a break from his workout. "Laurel as spooked as we thought she would be, considering you executed someone right in front of her?"

"I guess she realised it was to save her life," Oliver offered before holding out a file to Diggle. "She thinks someone is killing firemen."

"That seems like a weird thing to do," Sin said as she walked into the Foundry. "Aren't firemen usually the ones that save lives?"

"They are," Diggle agreed as he looked through the file. "It looks all in the job. And the file doesn't offer much. A firefighter died in a fire."

"Except for the inconsistencies," Nyssa said.

"He died wearing full gear," Sin noted, reading over Diggle's arm. "Even I know those coats they wear are supposed to protect them to like 400 degrees."

"500 degrees," Diggle said. "But the fire only got to 250 degrees. And his coat was covered in turpentine but according to the factory inventory, there was no turpentine in the building."

"Which begs the question, how did he burn hotter than the fire that supposedly killed him?" Oliver wondered, looking at Diggle. "Can you look into it?"

"Yeah, I can reach out to a friend's friend," Diggle said.

"If you find anything out, let the police know," Oliver said as he turned away. Dig shot Nyssa a look and realised she was as surprised as he was.

"The police?" Diggle asked, puzzled.

"They just need something to jumpstart their investigation," Oliver said. "And we need to focus on finding Talia and her assassins."

"Oliver, I thought the point of being vigilantes was to do the police's job," Diggle said. "I thought you'd want to be out helping the city after 6 weeks."

"And I am. By finding Talia," Oliver replied. Further conversation was stalled by noises from upstairs. "Let me see what is going on upstairs," he said as he headed for the stairs. Behind his back, Diggle and Nyssa shared a look.

"He ok?" Diggle asked.

"I believe so," Nyssa responded after a moment. "He is just focused on stopping the assassin that injured him."

"You mean nearly killed him," Diggle corrected. "And in my opinion, he is focusing too much on that."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Oliver walked into his childhood home and was confronted by the sound of his mother speaking with someone in the sitting room. Curiousity getting the better of him, he walked in to see Moira and Ned Foster, the COO of QC, in talks; with Thea watching.

"Surely there are contingencies for these types of situations," Moira said. "Bringing someone over from our London office, perhaps."

"It is not solely a matter of the day to day operations," Ned replied. "We have accountants and the vice presidents to do that. It's about the perception of the company. Public confidence."

"Ned, the company will be fine," Moira insisted.

"I don't mean to be indelicate," Ned said with a sigh. "But this is the second time in five years that the CEO of Queen Consolidated has vanished under mysterious circumstances."

"I don't need you to remind me of that," Moira replied harshly, glaring at Ned. Oliver could understand he reaction. It wasn't just the CEO of Queen Consolidated, it was her husband.

"The last thing I want to do is upset you," Ned said, looking ashamed.

"Well, then you should consider this visit doubly disappointing," Moira replied, rising to her feet to stare down at Ned. "Good day, Mr Foster." Ned rose and walked out of the room, pausing to give Oliver an almost hopeful look. After he was gone, Oliver turned back to his mother.

"What did Ned want?" Oliver asked.

"He wants mom to take Walter's place," Thea said succinctly.

"He says that the company's stock price has been damaged by Walter's absence, and my stepping in would help settle the board," Moira explained with more detail. "But I told him that I needed to be at home, for my family."

"Mom," Oliver said, looking at his sister briefly before looking back at her. "Thea and I are fine. We can manage here without you," Oliver tried to assure his mother. "This sounds like something everyone needs you to do."

"Well, maybe I don't care what everyone else needs," Moira shot back harshly, before sighing and stalking out of the room. Oliver watched her leave, and then turned back to his sister. "She's going to be all right, Thea," he assured her.

"Mr Queen," Diggle called from the doorway. "Apologies for interrupting but we need to get going if you want to make your dentist appointment on time. Now sir." Oliver nodded and sent a comforting look at Thea. She smiled back and turned to walk away.

"Hey John," Thea greeted as she passed the bodyguard.

"Miss Queen," Diggle replied as he watched her walk away before turning back to Oliver. "Eyewitnesses place a '72 Ford pickup at the scene of Danny de La Vega's fire."

"Okay," Oliver said, not understanding why Diggle couldn't have told him this later.

"Stagg Chemical lit up ten minutes ago," Dig revealed as he pulled out his phone. "I hacked into Stagg's security feeds and found this parked on the street running along the plant."

"Same pickup," Oliver realised as he looked at the screen.

"I have our gear in the car," Dig said, causing Oliver to look up at him in askance. "Oliver, by the time I get someone on the phone who will even listen to me, at least one of those firemen will be dead. Nyssa is helping Tommy with the benefit and the factory is too big for me to scour alone. I need, they need the man in the hood."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"East side is clear," Dig said over the radio.

"Copy that," Oliver replied as he made his way through the burning building. "I'm heading up to the north side as we speak."

"I'll move to the south then," Diggle said.

Oliver moved swiftly through the burning building, watching for any signs of traps. He was just about to turn away when he saw a fireman walking towards him. He ducked back behind a girder and waited.

"Portable one to Deputy Chief Seven," the fireman said, presumably into his radio. "All clear of civilians."

"Copy that," someone replied over the radio. "Bail out and wait for second-in companies." Oliver heard the fireman turn to leave when there was a loud thump. Stepping out from behind the girder, Oliver saw two firemen, one with an axe, struggling with each other. The one with the axe connected with a solid hit on the other and sent him reeling over the catwalk rail.

Oliver charged forward and smacked his bow into the axe-wielding fireman's knees. He followed up with a second blow to the head which sent him to the ground.

"Help!" the dangling fireman screamed. Oliver rushed over and was able to grasp his hand just as his other hand lost its grip. Pulling with all his might, Oliver was able to pull him back up and over the rail. As they both got their breath back, Oliver looked up to see a fireman's glove laying on the catwalk; its previous wearer standing a short distance away. He reached into his turnout with his bare, and burnt hand; before withdrawing a small device and tossing it at the ground between them.

An explosion of fire erupted and separated the two. Oliver was about to pursue him when the man he had rescued started to cough. Looking between the two, Oliver chose to save a life rather than taking one.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Hello Beloved," Nyssa greeted warmly as she answered her phone. "I understand a fireman is alive because of you."

"Something like that," Oliver agreed. "I called to pass on some information."

"Yes?" Nyssa responded.

"The guy trying to kill firemen," Oliver started. "He drives a 1970's Ford pickup. He has a burn scar on his left hand and a tattoo of a firefly."

"That is very distinctive," Nyssa observed.

"I thought so too," Oliver agreed. "All the men of Engine Company 15 had the same tattoo. My guess, one of them is the killer."

"I shall see if I can find out anything else as I am assisting Tommy today," Nyssa said.

"Love you," Oliver said.

"Love you too," Nyssa replied before hanging up.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Now what?" Diggle asked.

"Now we see what they come up with," Oliver said as he stood to leave.

"And where are you going?" Diggle questioned.

"I'm going to keep looking for Talia's assassins," Oliver replied. "They are still a threat."

"I don't disagree, Oliver," Diggle said. "But I think you are focusing a little too hard on them right now. You need to take a step back and think about this."

"No, what I need to do is protect the people I care about before they become targets," Oliver shot back.

"You know what I think," Diggle said. "Losing to that archer has you scared. And that is eating you up inside so much that you can't see anything else."

"Thank you for the analysis," Oliver said sarcastically. "I'm not scared for me, Dig. I moved past that a long time ago."

"Perhaps," Diggle conceded. "But until you stop letting that fear rule your decisions, you might as well have just died back in that warehouse 6 weeks ago." Oliver said nothing as Diggle walked away, thinking about what he had been told.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Miss Lance," Nyssa said in greeting as she walked out of the firehouse. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I am helping a friend out. Clearing out her brother's locker," Laurel replied.

"Yes, Oliver told me about that," Nyssa said sympathetically. "Please express my condolences to her for her loss."

"Thank you," Laurel responded. "And you?"

"I was just assisting Tommy with preparations for his benefit," Nyssa replied. "Checking to make sure that the guest list was accurate."

"Tommy has been working very hard on that," Laurel observed. "Please excuse me, I have to get inside." Nyssa stepped aside to watch her go but decided to follow her back inside instead; her instincts telling her it would be profitable. She had to search around a little bit before she found Laurel but eventually found her speaking with Chief Raynes and holding out a photograph.

"I did some research. There are eight firemen in this picture," Laurel stated. "You called yourselves the fireflies."

"Yeah, well, that station house was shut down a few years back," Raynes replied. "All the guys went to different companies, so…"

"Four of these men are now dead," Laurel pointed out.

"It's not all getting cats out of trees, Ms. Lance," Raynes shot back.

"But three of them died within the last six weeks, except for that man right there," Laurel pointed at one of the men in the picture. "Garfield Lynns. He died two years ago in the Nodell Tower tragedy." Nyssa chose that moment to step forward from where she had been observing silently, causing Raynes to notice her.

"Did you forget something, Mrs Queen?" Raynes asked. Laurel noticed Nyssa bristle slightly at the title but said nothing.

"Just wanted to see if my friend there needed some help," Nyssa said pleasantly with a friendly smile. "What was the Nodell Tower?" she asked.

"How do you not remember that?" he asked in disbelief.

"I was WiFi-free for a few years," Nyssa pointed out. Raynes looked taken back by his forgetfulness as who Nyssa was.

"It was 22 stories of glass and steel. Except it turned out that the construction company who built it used substandard materials to save themselves a few bucks. It was nowhere near the structural code," he explained

"Gas line blew," Laurel said sadly. "There was a fire."

"Yeah," Raynes sighed in remembrance. "Melted right through the stanchions. Whole damn thing came down."

"Bad day," Laurel said softly

"34 civilians and 6 of my fellow firemen died. Now, do you need anything else, Ms. Lance? Other than reminding me of all the friends I've lost and buried?" Raynes asked harshly, before walking away from the two. With nothing left to say, Laurel exited the firehouse, followed closely by Nyssa.

"Laurel," Nyssa called out, causing the lawyer to stop. "What was that about?"

"I can't say Nyssa," Laurel replied. "Please excuse me." Nyssa watched as she walked away from her, reaching into her bag to pull out a phone.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, it seems like someone changed their mind," Diggle noted as he walked into the Foundry and saw Oliver sitting at a computer, looking up information about the Nodell Tower fire.

"The first man from Company 15 to die was a man named Garfield Lynns," Oliver said, not turning to look at Diggle.

"Well that kind of rules him out as a suspect," Diggle pointed out as he grabbed a stool and sat down next to his principal. "Oliver, I am sorry for coming at you so hard earlier. But I've been there and I know what it's like to stare at death and be the one to blink."

"It's not that Dig," Oliver denied calmly, swinging around to face John. "I've been close to death. With the league and especially on the island. More times than I can count and I was never this worried. And it was because I had nothing to lose."

"What about Nyssa?" Diggle queried.

"By the time we married, we were working together exclusively," Oliver explained. "If something had killed me, Nyssa would have died right beside me."

"But now it's different," Diggle observed.

"It is," Oliver confirmed. "I have my family and friends back; and I've made new friends. And when I was injured and dying, I was worried about what would happen to everyone if I died. If I wasn't there to protect them. Afraid about what would happen to them if they lost me again. And for the first time in too long, I had something I was afraid to lose."

"Oliver, man, you have it backwards," Diggle said. "You're thinking that having all those people is going to slow you down. But it's just the opposite. Having all those people in your life, I think, it just makes you want to fight more; to come back to them."

"A reason to live," Oliver said, considering John's words for a moment before turning back to the screen. "All the men in this unit had an alibi for Danny's murder. But the guy I fought had a badly burnt hand and a firefly tattoo."

"So we start scanning medical records for firemen?" Diggle suggested.

"I have been," Oliver said. "The Nodell Tower fire. Some of the bodies were so badly burned that no ID could be made, even from dental records," he explained, turning back to Dig. "What if, Garfield Lynns didn't die in that fire and was only presumed dead?"

"Oh man!" John exclaimed.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Later that night, the firemen's bene was in full swing and Laurel was speaking with Tommy when Oliver and Nyssa walked up to them.

"Good evening you two," Oliver greeted. "Tommy, you have done something great here."

"Thank you Oliver. I was just telling Laurel that if we got any more people in here that we would be violating the fire code," Tommy quipped. "And I couldn't have done it without your lovely wife's help."

"Why thank you Tommy," Nyssa accepted with a smile. "Would you mind if I borrowed Laurel for a minute?"

"Of course," Tommy replied. Laurel pecked him on the cheek before following Nyssa towards the bar; and Chief Reyes. "So, how is married life treating you?"

"I wouldn't change a thing, Tommy," Oliver replied as he watched Nyssa and Laurel speak with the Chief. "Not a thing."

"I guess without the island you never would have met Nyssa," Tommy observed.

"What's that saying about what to do when life gives you lemons?" Oliver wondered, looking around.

"You make lemonade," Tommy said with a chuckle. "I'm glad you found happiness my friend. I really am."

"Your turn will come Tommy, I know it," Oliver said as something caught his eye. A frown appeared on his face momentarily before vanishing. "Would you excuse me a moment Tommy."

"Sure," Tommy said and before he could blink, Oliver was gone.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You're insane," Raynes said to Nyssa and Laurel. "Gar did not make it out of that building."

"Just like you won't make it out of this one," a voice said from behind them. Nyssa and Laurel turned to find a severely burned fireman in full gear standing there. Before they could move, Lynns threw several devices in different directions. Each of them exploded into flames, setting the club alight. People screamed in terror and began rushing towards the exit. Nyssa stepped slightly in front of Laurel, subtlety shielding her as Lynns unhooked a spray nozzle and pointed it at them.

"Run," he told them. Nyssa didn't need to be told twice as she ushered Laurel ahead of her. Halfway to the exit, Laurel, Diggle and Maseo met the two women.

"Laurel. Thank god. Are you ok?" Tommy spoke all at once. "Where's Oliver?"

"Mr Queen was caught up in the crowd and carried outside," Maseo said, looking at Nyssa pointedly.

"Then I think we should join him," Nyssa announced. Her words were punctuated by a ceiling beam crashing to the floor behind them.

"Look, it's him!" Laurel held, pointing back into the building as The Hood, ran through the flames.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Looks like the media is loving your return," Diggle observed as he walked into the lair, seeing Oliver on the salmon ladder. "And I guess it is a good thing the fire didn't spread down here."

"One of the benefits of concrete and steel construction," Oliver pointed out as he dropped down from the bar. "Thank you."

"For what?" Diggle asked innocently.

"You know what for," Oliver replied, grinning.

"So what do we do now?" Diggle wondered. "Search for Talia?"

"Talia and her assassins won't be found unless they wish us to find them," Oliver responded, moving to a nearby table and picked up his father's notebook. "No. It's time we go hunting."

 **Author's Notes**

 **What is it? You are late one week and suddenly the entire schedule goes AWOL. Looks like I have to try and catch up next week. Sorry everyone.**

 **Not much happened this chapter. But I need it and the next three for the character development rather than the actions. So please bear with me.**

 **Stegro88**


	31. The Verification of Trust

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 31 – The Verification of Trust**

"So how is she doing?" Oliver asked as he opened the paper bag and pulled out containers of Chinese food. They had been discussing Sin's training in his office at Queen Consolidated when lunch had been delivered.

"She has taken to the Sai pretty well," Nyssa answered as she opened her meal and savoured the smell. "She is still using her right hand too much to the detriment of her left but I have faith that she will adapt very quickly."

"I don't doubt that she will," Oliver assured his wife, smiling broadly at her. "After all, she has a most excellent trainer."

"You always say the nicest things," Nyssa said, returning Oliver's smile.

"Oh, we both know that is not true," Oliver noted as he leaned in to kiss his wife. Footsteps heralded someone's arrival but neither Nyssa nor Oliver paid them any attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Felicity said, embarrassed when she saw her boss and her friend. "Ah, I can come back."

"Felicity," Nyssa called once she broke the kiss with Oliver. "Come back. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You sure?" Felicity asked, stepping forward. "It looked like I was interrupting something."

"Oh?" Nyssa wondered, shooting a look at Oliver. "What did it look like you were interrupting?"

"Ah," Felicity squeaked out, suddenly at a loss for words. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Are you two trying to embarrass poor Felicity again?" Diggle asked as he and Sin walked into the room.

"Hey everyone," Sin greeted as she looked at each of them. "Where's Maseo?"

"He is out taking care of something while I am here with Oliver," Nyssa answered Sin. "And John, we do not need to embarrass Felicity."

"That's right," Oliver said as he swallowed a mouthful. "She does that well enough without any help from us."

"I would actually have to agree with them," Felicity noted calmly. "The things that come out of my mouth probably should have been swallowed instead." At Felicity's words, the entire room went silent as everyone looked at each other, wondering who was going to comment first. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"You did," Sin confirmed, fighting not to smile. "Please, never change."

"I don't think I can," Felicity responded before turning to Oliver. "Will that be all Oliver? I haven't had any odd requests from you in a while."

"That will be all, Felicity," Oliver said, fighting to keep himself from laughing. "Go and get some lunch."

"I already ate, but thank you," Felicity said before exiting the room, leaving the four of them alone.

"Sin, would you shut the door please," Oliver asked and as Sin moved to do so, Oliver turned to Diggle. "How is the club progressing?"

"Tommy has things under control," Diggle answered. "You know, with all those guys working there, you are probably going to need a side entrance or something for you Arrowcave."

"Put one in last night. South alleyway," Oliver replied as he lent over and picked up a computer tablet before passing it to Diggle. "Something I want you to look at."

"Honeymoon destinations aren't really my forte," Diggle quipped as he accepted the tablet before sitting down at the side of Oliver's desk; Sin taking the seat next to Nyssa.

"Not exactly, John," Nyssa replied as she passed Sin her meal. "But there are a few people that we'd like to meet." No one said much as they ate while Diggle viewed the footage of the armoured car robbery the night before.

"I read about this," Diggle said, setting the tablet down and reaching for his own meal. "That was the third truck they have hit this month. Small unit, in and out quick."

"I couldn't figure out why the footage looked familiar when I saw it with Tommy this morning. And then I remembered this," Oliver said as he picked up the tablet and loaded a second video before passing it back to Dig. As he watched the file, Oliver explained. "Kandahar, '09. Marines took out a Taliban transport vehicle."

"Yeah," Diggle said as he finished watching. "Well, there is a reason why it looks so similar. Both teams are running the same swarming technique," he explained as he looked at Oliver. "Where did you find this?"

"We were researching out next target," Nyssa said as Oliver took up the tablet again and loaded a personnel file. "They are a bodyguard working for Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, a private security firm. His name is Ted Gaynor."

"Oliver, Nyssa," Diggle said after glancing at the file. "Gaynor was my commanding officer on my first tour in Afghanistan."

"Dig, I'm sorry," Oliver apologised, genuinely sympathetic. "But Gaynor's on the List."

"Ted's a few hundred thousand short of making your list, Oliver," Dig argued.

"Well, I never said that it was just the one percenters, did I?" Oliver pointed out.

"Ted saved my life," Diggle pressed. "He received a commendation for it. I don't care what your book says, he is not a stick-up man."

"John, is it possible that he could have changed?" Nyssa asked calmly, trying to cool the heated conversation. "It has been a long time."

"We both kept in contact when we got stateside. Six months ago he even offered me a job at Blackhawk," Diggle answered with a shake of his head. "Now trust me, you don't know this man like I do."

"I know that in Afghanistan, his training speciality was M-32 grenade launchers; the exact same weapon used in these heists. And it is not exactly something that you can find at your local sporting goods store," Oliver replied.

"Or the local gun ring either," Sin added, drawing looks from the three. "What, I know things too."

"Oliver, have you ever considered that the list could be wrong?" Diggle asked.

"I could be wrong," Oliver allowed. "But the list isn't. Now, I am going to have a pointed conversation with Mr Gaynor tonight. We'll see what he has to say about these robberies. I will understand if you want to take the week off."

"Oliver, I can't let you do this," Diggle said, standing. This caused Oliver to stand as well.

"Settle down, the both of you," Nyssa commanded, her voice challenging both men to argue with her. "Perhaps there is a better way to determine what kind of man Mr Gaynor really is."

"What are you suggesting?" Oliver wondered.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Thea, remember to keep your weight on your back foot," Nyssa advised critically. "And keep your katana high. It is the threat while your wakizashi is the guard."

"Yes Nyssa," Thea replied, adjusting her position. "The katana is starting to get a little heavy though."

"You'll get used to it," Nyssa responded dismissively. "Imagine how heavy it would have been 3 months ago."

"True," Thea agreed, her eyes never having left Sin he entire time. Judging Sin, Thea slid forward slowly, watchful in case Sin tried anything. Sin, for her part, just stepped back from Thea so as to maintain the same distance.

"Very good Sin. Patience is everything," Nyssa remarked. "But always be careful lest during your patience, you get back into a corner and are forced on the offensive."

"Yes, Nyssa," Sin acknowledged as she twirled her Sai. At first it had been difficult to achieve because of their odd shape but hard work and patience had paid off and Sin was now getting pretty good at it. And it had other uses as well, like distracting Thea. Sin moved.

Stepping forward, she kicked Thea's left hand to the side before stabbing forward with one of the Sai. Thea countered attacked with her Katana but Sin caught it with her Sai and flicked it away. She had once tried to stop the sword but found that to do that, she had to be under it; not a good place to be.

Thea pivoted around, bringing first her wakizashi back up to slash at Sin. Sin lent back out of the blade's arc but was forced to duck under Thea's katana as it followed suit. Lashing out with her foot again, Sin kicked Thea's ankle out from under her, sending the heiress to the ground; hard.

"Nicely done, Sin," Nyssa said, stepping forward to join her pupils. "You are definitely improving."

"I'll say," Thea groaned from the floor. "Where did you learn to do that one?"

"Ah, I had an extra training session with Nyssa last week," Sin replied carefully. "She showed it to me then. And I ended up where you are now."

"Does that mean that I get to do it to Nyssa next week then?" Thea joked from the floor. "Fair play and all."

"You are more than welcome to try," Nyssa said with a smile.

"Maybe not," Thea said as she accepted Sin's help up from the floor. "I think I'm going to hit the shower. I should probably start heading home."

"I will have Maseo get ready," Nyssa said as Thea walked away.

"Does it ever get any easier?" Sin asked quietly once Thea was gone.

"Lying?" Nyssa surmised. Sin only nodded in confirmation. "Depends on who you are lying to. With strangers, yes, I have found that it gets easier. With family and friends though, no, I don't think it gets easier. But you do get better at it."

"I hope so," Sin said before walking away, absently twirling her Sai.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"How did it go?" Nyssa asked from the couch where she and Sin were sitting as Oliver and Dig entered the penthouse.

"Just like how you planned it," Oliver responded with a smile. "Where's Thea?"

"Maseo has taken her home," Nyssa answered. "He should be back soon. John?"

"Gaynor got me into Blackhawk," John stated as he sat down. "Saving him from the vigilante worked a treat to sell me."

"I assumed as much," Nyssa said. "Gratitude can open many doors."

"Well, I guess we'll see what we can turn up," Diggle mused.

"Are you alright with this plan, John?" Nyssa queried.

"I just can't see how he could be the man you all believe him to be," John said. "The man I knew could not do what you are convinced he has done."

"Sometimes it is those closest to us that hurt us the most," Oliver advised. "Nyssa and I have both experienced similar quandaries."

"There is a Russian proverb that would be appropriate for this situation. Translated, it goes; Trust, but Verify," Nyssa said calmly. "John trusts that Mr Gaynor is not this man, while Oliver and myself trust the list that we have; which so far has not been wrong. Therefore, it leaves us to verify if Mr Gaynor is in fact who we believe him to be; in either direction."

"If he is innocent, then we will know for sure," Oliver said. "And if he isn't."

"If he isn't the man who I think he is," Diggle said resolutely. "Then I will be the one to take him down. You both owe me at least that much."

"We owe you more than that John," Nyssa replied candidly. "But, as you wish."

"Thank you," John said, standing to leave. "I think I'm going to call it a night. Sin, you will be assisting Maseo tomorrow. He has a different way of approaching situations so it will be good for you to learn them."

"No worries Dig," Sin said. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"I'll be in touch," Dig said before making his exit.

"Were you able to procure any evidence to Mr Gaynor's guilt?" Nyssa asked her husband.

"I intercepted him as he was downloading data to a USB drive," Oliver said, pulling out the drive in question. "I tried reading it back at the Foundry but was unable to get past the encryption."

"Sounds like you have another odd request for Felicity then," Nyssa remarked.

"It does, doesn't it," Oliver agreed.

"You know, as smart as Felicity is, aren't you two worried that she is going to catch on," Sin wondered. "I mean; your requests are pretty specific."

"That is a concern," Oliver said. "But it is also by design."

"We need someone who is much better with computers than any of us," Nyssa admitted. "We also need someone trustworthy."

"So you guys are testing her?" Sin asked.

"We are," Nyssa and Oliver said together.

"But what if she fails?" Sin questioned. "What if she figures out who you are but runs to the police instead."

"Then, unfortunately, Felicity will suffer a painless death in her sleep," Nyssa said softly, almost sadly.

"She would never make it to court to testify," Oliver concluded in the same tone as Nyssa.

"Damn," Sin mused.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Ollie," Thea called from her brother's office doorway. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Speedy, though I figured you would be at home getting everything ready for your party tonight," Oliver said, not for the first time considering that his sister was turning 18 in a few days. "What's up?"

"Remember last week when I asked if you thought mum was acting weird?"

"Yeah, you thought it was strange she went from shut in to CEO overnight," Oliver remembered. "What about it?"

"Well, I think I might have found out why," Thea hedged softly.

"Thea," Oliver said, noticing his sister's uncertainty. "Whatever you want to say, you can say it. Don't worry."

"Well, uh, you see," Thea stammered, looking at everything in the office before focusing on her brother. "I think she is hooking up with Tommy's dad." Oliver couldn't stop the incredulous laugh that escaped him.

"I'm sorry Thea," Oliver apologised. "But that, sounds insane."

"I just saw them together," Thea stated adamantly. "It's happening all over again," she said softly.

"I don't understand Thea," Oliver said, confused by what Thea had whispered. "What are you talking about?"

"It was a couple of months before you and dad left on The Gambit," Thea began, sitting down on the edge of one of Oliver's chairs. "Mom and dad were arguing a lot. I don't know about what."

"Go on," Oliver prompted.

"Mom was having a lot of these lunch meetings with Mr Merlyn. And now Walter is gone too and Mom and Mr Merlyn are back at it," Thea continued, shivering slightly. "It's gross."

"Mom would never have cheated on dad," Oliver assured his sister, his mind processing what his sister had told him. "And she is not cheating on Walter."

"You don't believe me," Thea said, staring at her brother. "You don't want to believe it because you have this perfect image of mom in your head," she said softly. "That's not who she is, Ollie. She is a liar and a cheater. And you really don't know her at all," Thea declared before standing and walking out of Oliver's office, leaving him alone with his, now muddled, thoughts.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"It must be that time again," Felicity remarked as Oliver walked into her office.

"Pardon me?" Oliver asked, not having heard what Felicity had said as he entered.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself," Felicity said, sliding her lunch to the side. "What can I do you for Oliver?"

"I have a little project for you," Oliver began.

"Sounds interesting," Felicity interjected smoothly.

"And you don't even know what it is yet," Oliver shot back with a smile.

"I will when you tell me what it is," Felicity replied.

"True," Oliver concluded. "Anyway, I have a friend who works for a security company and he wants us to test his network security."

"Data theft is like the next big thing," Felicity said. "If you get the right information, you can make more money than robbing a dozen banks."

"Well he gave me this," Oliver said as he pulled Gaynor's USB drive from his pocket and handed it to Felicity. "He said to try and get through this."

"Hmm, security fob," Felicity said after examining it for a moment before inserting it into her computer. "And it is obviously pin protected," she noted casually. "The challenge response goes back to a company called Blackhawk Squad Protect Group."

"That is my friend's company," Oliver confirmed. "Do you think you can get in?"

"Well, this is military-grade cryptographic security," Felicity pointed out before she saw Oliver's dumbfounded look. "I'd have to have a closer look to be sure but I'm confident."

"I hope so," Oliver said. "You're the only person I know with skills in breaching computer security."

"Is that a polite way of saying I'm the only computer hacker you know?" Felicity asked slyly.

"If that works for you," Oliver responded. "Felicity, if you can get into that drive, I have a bottle of Lafite Rothschild 1982 waiting for you."

"Ohhh…I love red wine," Felicity said longingly.

"As I said, you get into that drive and it's yours," Oliver said before turning away and exiting the office.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

 _"You did very well today Al Sah-him," Namir complemented at the end of their training session._

 _"I thank you for the complement, Namir," Al Sah-him said in gratitude. "You are most generous."_

 _"Generous is not a word that is normally used to describe Namir," Nyssa said from the corner where she had been quietly watching the two men spar. "If he says that you have done well, then you have managed to impress him. Which is a feat in and of itself."_

 _"Nyssa, we did not know you were there," Namir responded as both he and Al Sah-him bowed their heads as Nyssa approached them._

 _"First generosity and now flattery, what would my father think?" Nyssa wondered._

 _"I would never consider to know the thoughts of Ra's al Ghul," Namir replied fluidly._

 _"Hmm," Nyssa intoned. "Would you leave us for a moment Namir?"_

 _"I was about to depart," Namir revealed, walking over to a side table and picking up a bundle. "I just have one thing that I wish to give to Al Sah-him."_

 _"He has earned it?" Nyssa asked in surprise as Namir returned._

 _"He has," Namir replied before passing the bundle to Al Sah-him. "Bring honour to it," Namir stated before turning away and leaving the training area._

 _"What is it?" Al Sah-him asked in confusion._

 _"Open it and find out," Nyssa told him in an obvious tone. She watched as Al Sah-him unwrapped the bundle, revealing the midnight black kukri. "You should be very honoured. Of all the assassins that Namir has trained, only three have been gifted a kukri."_

 _"It is beautiful," Al Sah-him declared as he pulled the blade out slightly and looked it over; admiring the keen edge of the black steel. "I will cherish it."_

 _"Indeed you should, Mr Queen," Nyssa said after a moment._

 _"You have called me that once before Nyssa," Al Sah-him responded as he sheathed the blade. "My name is Al Sah-him."_

 _"Perhaps in part. But Oliver Queen still exists within you," Nyssa declared. "My father's methods did not remove him from you fully."_

 _"You will tell your father?" Al Sah-him asked in a concerned tone._

 _"If I had wished to do that, we would not be speaking thusly," Nyssa stated. "No, I have other plans for you."_

 _"What other plans?" Al Sah-him wondered._

 _"Someone approaches," Nyssa warned in a hushed voice. "For now, be Al Sah-him. Let no one catch on that Oliver Queen still exists." And with that, Nyssa walked away._

 _ **#Present#**_

"AHHH! Oh My God!" Oliver and Nyssa could both hear Thea screaming at them as they walked into the mansion and Thea's 18th birthday party. Before they had even made it three steps, the girl in question came charging into the foyer, waving a car key. "Check it out! Check it out! Convertible!"

"I'm sure you are very surprised Thea," Oliver jested as he hugged his sister. "Happy Birthday."

"Everything is perfect," Thea exclaimed, before her face fell. "Except that dad isn't here."

"If dad were here, he'd say that you look beautiful and he couldn't be prouder," Oliver promised.

"I agree with your brother," Nyssa declared. Thea said nothing as she stepped out of Oliver's arms and into Nyssa's.

"Thank you, both of you," Thea said sincerely. After a moment she stepped back and a smile appeared on her face again. "Oh, excuse me," she said before dashing off to greet new guests as they entered. Oliver looked around and saw Diggle standing in the corner. Placing a guiding hand on Nyssa's back, he moved over to his bodyguard.

"I heard the Hood foiled an armoured car heist this evening," Diggle said by way of greeting.

"Felicity got into the fob. It contained routes for various armoured cars," Oliver explained. "Gaynor wasn't running the rocket launcher."

"I know," Diggle replied. "I was with him the whole time."

"I'd still like to know why he had the routes though," Oliver said. "Though it does look like you might be right."

"If someone at Blackhawk was involved, my money is on a guy named Knox," Diggle said, accepting Oliver's unspoken apology and carrying on. "Same military training and he started right before the heists did."

"Oliver was able to injure one before he was forced to seek cover," Nyssa revealed.

"You weren't there?" Diggle asked.

"I was elsewhere organising a gift for Thea," Nyssa admitted.

"He was bleeding pretty badly when they left in their van," Oliver added to what his wife had said.

"Right, so I'll go and check the motor pool. See if any of the vans have Knox's blood in them," Dig said, moving to leave but being stopped by Oliver's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go with you," Oliver said.

"No Oliver," Diggle declined. "You have this party for your sister. And I told you that I would handle this," he reminded his principal. "Besides, if I get into trouble, you're only a phone call away."

"Alright then," Oliver said, lifting his hand away. "Head on a swivel though."

"That's the way I was born, man," Dig smirked before departing.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Oliver apologised as he walked up to where Nyssa was speaking to two other women. "But could I borrow my wife for a moment?"

"Of course Oliver," one of the woman said graciously.

"Thank you," Oliver said before leading Nyssa away.

"Thank you for saving me from them," Nyssa said thankfully.

"You seemed to be doing alright," Oliver noted casually. "But we have other problems."

"John?" Nyssa asked knowingly.

"Gaynor was exactly who we thought he was," Oliver revealed. "He is using Carly to force Diggle to help him to rob another truck."

Then I think it is time for us to make an abrupt exit," Nyssa said. As she turned to leave, she almost ran directly into Sin. "Zayda, what's wrong?" Nyssa asked when she noticed the look on Sin's face.

"It's Thea," Sin said. "She is gone and so is her car."

"What!" Oliver growled. "This is her party, where is she going?"

"I would be more concerned about why, Beloved," Nyssa suggested.

"Dammit, we do not have time for this," Oliver said. "Diggle needs backup."

"Then go to John, Beloved," Nyssa told him. "Sin, Maseo and I will track down Thea."

"You sure?" Oliver asked.

"Quite," Nyssa said, stepping up to Oliver and kissing him. "Go."

"Love you," Oliver said before disappearing into the crowd.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Oliver ran across the rooftops, rushing towards where he knew Diggle was taken. It was the only other armoured car scheduled for tonight. Ahead of him, he heard the sound of a grenade exploding and knew that he was late. He pushed himself harder and soon came upon the bank robbers. He saw no sign of Carly or Gaynor, Diggle was running down the street and another of the men was drawing down on Diggle with a rifle while a last one lay unconscious on the ground. Drawing an arrow swiftly, he fired it from and jumped of the roof without watching the arrow; confident in his aim.

As he straightened up, he was confronted by a glaring Knox looking disdainfully at him with an arrow sticking out of the receiver of his rifle. Tossing in to the side, Knox drew an ASP and a knife and attacked the Oliver. Oliver effortlessly parried each blow with his bow before tripping up Knox and crushing his Larynx with his fist. Grabbing Knox's knife, he threw it into his companion's throat before taking after Diggle. He caught up with Diggle as he was pointing a gun at Gaynor.

"Drop it, Ted, or I swear…" Diggle threatened his former commanding officer.

"Don't…posture," Gaynor replied disparagingly. "You're not gonna do it," he continued, advancing on Diggle. "You can't, I can see it in your eyes." Oliver couldn't see Diggle's eyes but when Gaynor began to raise his own weapon, he took matters into his own hands and fired an arrow into Gaynor's heart. As Ted Gaynor fell lifelessly to the ground, Oliver stepped up beside Diggle.

"You're late," Diggle said tiredly as he stared down at his former friend.

"You knew I was coming?" Oliver asked, though he had his suspicions.

"Next time," Diggle started as he pulled the bug that Oliver had planted on him earlier out from under his lapel. "Be more subtle when you bug someone," he advised as he passed the bug back to Oliver. "I wish you trusted me though."

"I do trust you Dig," Oliver said quietly, looking down at the man he had just killed. "But them, never."

"You should get out of here," Diggle told Oliver as they both heard the sound of approaching sirens. Taking his advice, Oliver ran.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Do you think she was taken?" Sin asked from the backseat of the Camaro as Nyssa drove down the road.

"We don't know anything so we should not panic," Nyssa advised as she took a turn at faster than the recommended speed. As she approached another corner, she slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a screeching halt.

"What the…" Sin exclaimed before she caught sight of what had caused Nyssa to stop; Thea's new car crashed. "Thea!"

"Sin, call an ambulance," Nyssa commanded even as she and Maseo climbed out of the Camaro and moved towards Thea.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Cops give you a hard time?" Oliver asked as Diggle walked into the Foundry.

"Nah, I explained to them that me and Gaynor were old war buddies and that he was trying to rope me in," Diggle said with a sigh. "When I refused, he kidnapped Carly and everything else that happened was under duress." Oliver turned to watch Diggle sit down heavily. "I screwed up, Oliver. Obviously Gaynor was not the man who I thought he was. I was wrong," he admitted.

"Yeah, but you were right too," Oliver countered. "I never considered that the list could possibly be wrong. I always assumed that it was accurate 100%. And I trusted that, more than I trusted you," Oliver explained. "But that is why we chose you as a partner; because you can still trust others beyond those around you. And you still have faith. And that, is because you see the best in people. Whereas Nyssa and I, we see the worst in people," Oliver finished as he held out the opened notebook and a pen. Diggle took the notebook wordlessly and crossed Ted Gaynor's name off the list himself.

"I learned something, too," Diggle said as he handed the notebook back to Oliver. "Until you tell me, I never want to know what other names are in that book."

"Got it," Oliver responded as his phone rang. As Diggle walked away, Oliver answered it. "Hello?"

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"She promised me that she is not cheating on Walter," Oliver said as Thea was getting ready to leave. After a night in hospital for observation, Thea was being discharged.

"And as I told you," Thea replied. "I do not trust a thing that woman says anymore."

"Thea, she is your mother," Nyssa pointed out. "It will be difficult to avoid her forever."

"Difficult but not impossible," Thea said. "I'm sorry."

"We will discuss your actions at a later date," Nyssa assured Thea. "For now, let us leave."

They had just finished signing the paperwork when a pair of SCPD patrol officers came around the end of the hall.

"Thea Queen?" the first officer asked.

"Is there a problem officers?" Oliver asked, stepping in front of his sister.

"We received a call from her doctor, Mr Queen," he replied before looking at Thea. "In the event of a vehicular accident, they're required to report the results of the driver's tox screen."

"And what were Thea's results?" Nyssa enquired noticing Thea's sudden discomfort.

"Miss Queen tested positive for a narcotic called Vertigo."

"The drug they're using in the Glades?" Oliver asked incredulously, staring at his sister. "Thea, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Thea said as the second cop stepped up behind her and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Thea Queen, you're under arrest for driving under the influence of narcotics…"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi everyone. My sincerest apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. Personal matters take precedence over writing I'm afraid. But I thank you all for your patience.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't replied in person to them. Here are a few quick answers.**

 **Brico4899: A few answers will be provided in the chapter released 12 November.**

 **WinterRain36: An outfit is coming.**

 **Guest: If I make Nyssa pregnant, then she misses out on all the good fights to come. :D Maybe in Season 2.**

 **Two more chapters before I am on holidays. Both chapters will be released before November 1** **st** **. After that, there will not be a chapter until November 12** **th** **.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Stegro88**


	32. Why Do We Fall?

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 32 – Why do we fall?**

"He's moving south down the alley. If you cut across the car yard you can head him off at the end," Sin advised as she observed Nyssa's pursuit of the man from a nearby rooftop.

"Thank you," Nyssa said as she changed her course and increased her speed. Weaving around cars or, in some cases, leaping over them, Nyssa came to the other end of the car yard. Being met by a fence, Nyssa effortlessly climbed a car and flipped over the fence, drawing an arrow as she sailed through the night air. Landing in a crouch, Nyssa raised her bow and was greeted with the startled look on her prey's face at her sudden appearance. As he backed up and prepared to run, Nyssa released her arrow and pinned the man to the wall behind him with an arrow through his shoulder.

"Not that I mind but was it absolutely necessary to pin him to the wall using his shoulder?" Sin queried casually. Ignoring her student for the moment, Nyssa stalked forward menacingly.

"You sell the drug known as Vertigo. Tell me where you get it from," Nyssa demanded as the man whimpered in pain. When he didn't answer, Nyssa tapped the end of the arrow with her bow, eliciting a groan of pain from him. "I will not ask again."

"I can't tell you," the man replied as he grasped the arrow to steady it. "They'll kill me if I say anything."

"And I will kill you if you do not tell me," Nyssa assured him. "And believe me, it will take quite a long time."

"I really can't tell you," he man whimpered out. "I don't even know his name. I swear."

"Is that so?" Nyssa asked after staring at the drug dealer coldly, judging how truthful he was being. "Then of what use are you to me?" Nyssa wondered rhetorically before knocking out the man with a swing of her bow. The man fell to the ground, dragging the arrow out of the wall.

"Ow," Sin cringed.

"Really Zayda, is a commentary necessary?" Nyssa asked as she turned and started to walk away.

"No but it passes the time," Sin replied cheerfully. "I'll meet you in the alley."

"I will see you soon," Nyssa confirmed, as she ducked off the main street and into said alley. Ahead of her, Sin was nimbly descending a fire escape. "You did well," Nyssa complimented once Sin was on the ground. "Following him was much simpler with your guidance."

"Happy I could help," Sin responded. "What now?"

"Now we..." Nyssa stopped, listening carefully before turning, her arm snapping up and an arrow appearing in her bow faster than Sin would believe possible. Sin leaned slightly to look past her teacher and friend to see a pair of figures dressed similarly to those that she had seen on the roof that night; except that one of these had a red stripe running along the middle of their hood while the other, larger figure, had a wholly red hood.

"You can relax Nyssa al Ghul. We are not here to harm you," the red hooded figure, a man by the sounds of it, said.

"I do not know you and your garb suggests that your intentions are less than peaceful," Nyssa retorted, her arm remaining steady.

"Be that as it may, as I said, we are not here to harm you," the man stated again, taking a single step forward. "And I am somewhat hurt that you do not recognise me."

"Should I?" Nyssa questioned evenly, wondering who this man was. His voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"You should," the man said as he switched his bow to his right hand before reaching up and pulling his hood back to reveal short cropped black hair. Grasping a knot at the back of his head, he pulled it up and away, taking his mask with it and revealing his face; causing Nyssa's eyes to widen at its appearance. "Do you recognise me now, Nyssa al Ghul?"

"Shinkōshoku no hebi," Nyssa announced clearly, surprise evident in her voice. "Or so you would have me believe. You are younger than the last time I saw you."

"That was almost 15 years ago Nyssa. I was old then and grew even older over the intervening years," the man, Shinkōshoku no hebi, revealed. "Until your sister arrived at my house. She made me an offer I couldn't refuse, as the saying goes."

"The use of a pit," Nyssa said knowingly, her how still raised.

"Quite so. My revitalisation and continued youth in exchange for my service to her," Shinkōshoku no hebi explained. "It was a fair trade and that is why I am here tonight."

"What does my sister want now?" Nyssa asked.

"She is willing to give you a final opportunity to see things her way," Shinkōshoku no hebi answered. "Leave all this behind, take your place by your sister's side and take up arms against your father. Do that, and Talia promises that no one else has to die."

"And I would believe you, but I know my sister," Nyssa replied. "The moment I lay down my sword here and join her, my Beloved and everyone else I know here will be executed."

"Talia has sworn to me that that will not happen," Shinkōshoku no hebi stated.

"And Talia once swore to me that she loved me and would do nothing to hurt me," Nyssa countered harshly. "Why don't you ask her how that turned out."

"Nyssa, this will not end well for you," Shinkōshoku no hebi tried. "Talia has commanded that if you will not come willingly, then I am to take you by force and kill any who resist. I do not wish to harm your friends and especially your Beloved."

"Then you should leave now and enjoy the time you have left," Nyssa prompted.

"We both know that I cannot do that," Shinkōshoku no hebi said, stepping back. "I will give you a few days to consider my words. If I have not heard from you, I will take that as a declination," he said before dropping a capsule to the ground. Thick smoke burst from where it landed, blocking Nyssa and Sin's view and when the smoke cleared, the two assassins were gone.

"What was that?" Sin asked, coming up beside Nyssa as she relaxed her arms.

"A complication," Nyssa replied. "Come, we must go."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"The last one finally gave me a name. The Count," Nyssa heard Oliver say as she and Sin descended the steps into the Foundry.

"The Count? That's worse than The Hood," Diggle quipped as he and Oliver noticed that the girls had joined them. "You two have any luck."

"No we did not. But we have another problem," Nyssa answered as she set her bow down. "Sin and I were confronted tonight by a pair of assassins."

"So those other guys I've seen were assassins too?" Sin interjected. "Aziz from the docks and the two from the night one of them saved me. All of them were assassins too?"

"You haven't given her a history lesson yet?" Dig wondered.

"We have been a little busy," Oliver supplied. "Saqr is going to be a little upset that he was spotted."

"I don't think it is just Saqr that will be upset," Nyssa said knowingly, looking at Oliver.

"Anyway," Oliver said, redirecting the conversation. "Did you recognise the assassins?"

"I did, and it is concerning," Diggle asked, coming to his feet.

"It was some Shinkoku no hebi, dude," SIn answered. "Nyssa seemed to know him."

"Shinkōshoku no hebi," Nyssa corrected, causing Oliver to go rigid. "It is Japanese. Translated it means, The Crimson Snake."

"That explains the hoods then," Sin observed.

"They both had red hoods?" Diggle asked casually.

"Uhuh," Sin answered. "One full red, the other was a red stripe."

"It's not possible," Oliver stated. "He would be in his late 60's, early 70's by now."

"He didn't look a day over 35 to me," Sin said.

"Beloved, Talia has her own Pit. She could restore his youth," Nyssa supplied. "Which she has apparently done."

"I'm still not following," John said. "Who is this Crimson Snake?"

"Shinkōshoku no hebi is the name of what once was one of the deadliest assassins in the world. Even my father was averse to crossing blades with him. That alone should tell you how dangerous he is," Nyssa revealed.

"So what happened?" Sin asked.

"He got old," Oliver said simply.

"When I last saw him, he was in his late 50's and retired," Nyssa said calmly. "It seems my dear sister has changed both of those statuses."

"What did he want?" Oliver asked.

"He came to give me one last chance to willingly join my sister or I would be taken by force and any who resisted would be killed," Nyssa explained. "I have a few days to consider it."

"I assume that you will be telling him where to shove his offer," Sin wondered.

"I do not take kindly to being commanded by those I do not trust," Nyssa stated coldly. "But we have a few days before he will become an issue. For now, let us concentrate on Thea.

"Right," Diggle agreed. "Her hearing is in a few hours, isn't it?"

"It is," Oliver confirmed. "And we should probably get some sleep before then. Thea is going to need us."

"I'll meet you guys at the Court House," Sin said. "Dig could I trouble you to drop me home?"

"No problem," Dig said, grabbing his coat. "I'll see you two at the mansion later."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Thea, may I come in?" Nyssa asked as she stood in the open doorway of Thea's room.

"Sure," Thea responded quietly from where she was sitting on her bed, back to the door, looking out the window. Nyssa quietly made her way across the floor and sat down on the bed beside her, saying nothing. "You want to know why I did it? Why I took the Vertigo?"

"I do," Nyssa confirmed.

"You probably think I'm some kind of loser," Thea decided. "And I went back on our deal. I drank alcohol and used drugs."

"Thea, I believe my words were the abuse of alcohol and drugs. Obviously I do not condone the use of drugs and I will be amending our deal to forbid their use altogether but alcohol, as long as it is not abused, is allowed," Nyssa explained. "And I do not think you are a loser. But I would like to try and understand why you did what you did, so that I can help you from making the same choice in the future."

"You're still willing to teach me?" Thea asked in surprise. "Why?"

"We all have a path to travel. Sometimes there are bumps on that path and we stumble. We can either stay on the ground and go nowhere, or we can regain our feet and continue on, having learned from our fall so that we do not fall again," Nyssa proclaimed. "I would have stand back up. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"You won't have to do that, Nyssa. I learnt my lesson," Thea affirmed. "It's just, it's been so hard. So much has happened in the last few months. Oliver being found alive, him being so different to what I remember, me being kidnapped and rescued, the wedding and then Walter being kidnapped. Seeing my mom and Malcolm Merlyn together was just the last straw and I flipped out. I wasn't even planning on taking the Vertigo. Originally I was going to flush it."

"I am glad to hear that Thea," Nyssa commended before wanting to clarify something. "You saw your mother and Malcolm together?"

"Yeah, they were talking. I've seen them meeting a few times since Walter was kidnapped," Thea revealed. "Mom even blew me off to go see him."

"That is unlike your mother to do that," Nyssa observed.

"Well she did," Thea declared adamantly. Further conversation was stalled by a knock at the door. Both of them turned to see Oliver standing there.

"Hey, we should probably get going," Oliver advised. "Judges do not appreciate the value of being fashionably late." Oliver's quip worked as Thea chuckled slightly.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I can't believe the Judge did that!" Thea riled as she walked back and forth in the gym. "Can he do that?"

"Apparently he can, Thea," Nyssa said from the floor where she sat cross-legged and with her eyes shut. "But like your mother said, we will handle this. You will not be going to prison."

"I feel better already," Thea responded sarcastically. "Please don't speak to me about her."

"Like it or not, Thea. She is your mother," Nyssa said calmly. "And you only get one of them. You should try and meditate."

"I'm not exactly good at sitting still and I don't want to talk about her right now," Thea reiterated. "Where's Sin? I need to work off some energy."

"She is out working," Nyssa replied calmly, opening her eyes. "But if you wish to work off some energy."

"You have an exercise I can do?" Thea asked as Nyssa stood and walked into the storage room, emerging moments later with a pair of training katana. "Ah, I going to learn to use two katana? Cool."

"Oh no, you misunderstand Thea," Nyssa replied as she stopped a few metres short of her sister-in-law. "One of them is for me."

"Why do I get the idea that I should have chosen the meditation?" Thea wondered as she caught he sword that Nyssa tossed at her.

"It would have only delayed the inevitable, Thea," Nyssa assured her, an evil glint in her eye. "Consider this, my punishment to you for taking Vertigo."

"Oh man," Thea moaned as she raised her sword to the ready position she had been taught. "Any words of advice?"

"Don't get hit?" Nyssa pointed out before raising her own blade. "En garde."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I feel like a tenderised steak," Thea commented as she led Nyssa into the Mansion.

"Are you still hungry?" Nyssa quipped cheerfully.

"You know what I mean," Thea retorted before Oliver stepped out of the sitting room, bringing the two up short. "Hey Ollie, what's up?"

"You have a visitor," Oliver revealed, stepping aside. Thea led the way into the sitting room to see Laurel sitting there. "Laurel has something to tell you."

"The police are dropping the charges?" Thea asked hopefully.

"Not quite," Laurel replied somewhat sedately. "But my father was able to get Judge Brackett to back off his hardline stance."

"Why would he do that?" Thea wondered curiously. "Your father hates me."

"No," Oliver and Laurel replied together before Laurel continued, nodding at Oliver. "My father hates him."

"Why are you involved anyway?" Thea started.

"Because I asked her to speak with her father and see if he could help," Oliver replied, answering for Laurel. This earned him a surprised look from Thea.

"The judge has agreed to a sentence of 500 hours of community service and two years of probation," Laurel explained. "Provisional on the appointment of someone to act in loco parentis."

"In loco what?" Thea asked, confused.

"In loco parentis," Nyssa repeated. "In place of the parent."

"It means that the court will appoint someone to assume responsibility for you," Laurel explained. "In this case, me."

"Um, thanks but no thanks," Thea replied candidly. "Why not my brother? Or Nyssa?"

"Oliver doesn't exactly have a stellar reputation with Starling City's court system and Nyssa is an unknown but marrying your brother has put her in a bad light nonetheless," Laurel revealed. "Despite everything that the two of you have done since your return."

"Understandable," Nyssa accepted. "Disappointing but understandable."

"Thea, it's a good deal," Oliver tried.

"How?" Thea questioned. "You're asking me to be the office monkey of your ex-girlfriend? No offence Laurel."

"None taken. It is what you would be," Laurel admitted. "But I think it is better than the alternative. That being a prison sentence."

"Thea, think about it. Working for Laurel for 4 months versus at least that much time, probably more though, spent in a prison cell," Nyssa compared calmly. She knew she had got through to Thea when she didn't immediately respond.

"How about I let you think about it a little?" Laurel said as she rose from where she had been sitting. "Let me know what you decide."

"Thank you Laurel," Oliver said in gratitude; Laurel smiling in response before departing. Oliver turned to his sister. "Thea, that is a good deal the Laurel was offering you. Why aren't you jumping at it?"

"Because I want time to consider," Thea replied. "Making a rash and rushed decision is what got me into this mess. Excuse me if I want to take my time in deciding how I want to get out of it."

"Thea, you are in real trouble here," Oliver tried again. "This is worse than anything I ever did. Take the deal. Mom would agree with me."

"Do not talk to be about her," Thea shot back, coming to her feet.

"Thea," Nyssa said in a cautionary tone. "Remember what I said earlier."

"This could ruin your life, Thea," Oliver stated.

"No, it could ruin mom's life," Thea retorted. "You don't know her Ollie; she is a liar and a cheater. She betrayed dad and I hate her for that."

"So you will go to jail, ruin your life just to spite her?" Nyssa asked, trying to make Thea see what she was doing.

"Thea, Mom didn't cheat on dad," Oliver revealed, causing Thea to lock her ears on him. "He cheated on her."

"And I suppose SHE told you that?" Thea proposed angrily.

"No, she didn't. Dad did," Oliver replied. "On the Gambit, right before he died. Dad admitted the he had failed us. That he wasn't the man that we thought he was. You. Me. And mom. That he had made mistakes and the he wished that he had more time to try and right his wrongs."

"I don't believe you," Thea said shakily, confusion and heartbreak clearly seen on her face.

"Yes, you do," Oliver said, knowing her had gotten through to her.

"Leave, Oliver," Thea demanded as she collapsed to the couch. "Just leave."

"Alright, we'll go," Oliver conceded, standing. "I'll call you later," Oliver suggested before heading out of the room. In the foyer, he was confronted by his mother.

"How dare you?" Moira growled quietly, her meaning obvious.

"Mom, she was old enough to know the truth," Oliver said simply before walking out the front door. Moira glared at his back as he left before turning to look at Nyssa.

"If you are expecting me to speak with him on your behalf, Moira. You are sadly mistaken," Nyssa stated clearly. "My only concern, as it should be yours, is Thea's wellbeing," Nyssa chastised before walking out after Oliver. She found him standing in the driveway, speaking with Diggle and Sin.

"Sin has something," Oliver announced to Nyssa before looking back to Sin. "Tell her."

"I was able to organise a meet with a high-level Vertigo dealer for tonight. He believes a club owner is coming to buy a large amount of the drug to sell at his club," Sin revealed. "Meet is set for 11 by the docks."

"I am impressed Zayda," Nyssa complimented her young friend. "Though it doesn't leave us much time."

"You're right," Oliver agreed, his mind working. "You did good Sin."

"Thanks," Sin accepted, beaming. "So what's the plan? You and Nyssa take him down?"

"If The Hood shows up, it will be traced back to you and Nyssa would kill me if I risked that," Oliver stated.

"I wouldn't kill you Beloved," Nyssa declined lovingly. "But I would make you regret the decision."

"Like I was saying," Oliver continued. "I'll go to this meet as myself while Nyssa is on a nearby roof."

"And what am I doing?" Diggle wondered idly.

"Well, Oliver said, a grin appearing on his face. "I'm still going to need my trusty body guard."

"Fantastic," John deadpanned. "I'm so looking forward to my new career as a drug dealer."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What happened?" Sin asked in shock as Diggle carried Oliver down into the Foundry. "I thought it was just going to be a drug deal with lojacked bills."

"Yeah, we never got to that part," Diggle said as he hauled Oliver across the floor and up onto a metal table. "The police showed up before anything happened."

"Then what is this?" Sin questioned, indicating the sprawled out Oliver. Footsteps behind her, signaled the arrival of Nyssa.

"My question exactly," Nyssa said as she set down her bow. "The last I saw was Oliver pursuing The Count into the parking garage.

"The Count was there?" Sin exclaimed, feeling overwhelmed. "Did you get him?"

"We did not. The SCPD arrived before I had a clear shot," Nyssa stated angrily. "He retreated into the staircase nearby and Oliver pursued."

"I don't know what happened exactly," Diggle said as he began examining Oliver. "But I found him sprawled on the steps, 3 of the Count's men unconscious around him and this in his back," Diggle explained as he pulled a dual syringe from his coat, half empty. "Looks like he has received half a dose of Vertigo."

"Damn," Sin said as Nyssa rushed over to Oliver's crate and, after flinging it open, pulled out the pouch of herbs he had brought with him from Lian Yu. Pouring some into cup, she added water and grabbing a pestle, proceeded to crush the herbs.

"Sit him up," Nyssa commanded as she came over to Oliver with the cup. Diggle grasped Oliver and began to lift him but at that moment, Oliver's eyes flashed open and his hand came up instinctively and wrapped around Diggle's throat. Diggle began to pry at it as Nyssa laid a hand on Oliver's arm. "Beloved, it is alright." At her words, Oliver's grip relaxed and Diggle managed to get his hand off.

"Damn, his grip is strong," Diggle observed as he supported Oliver.

"It is," Nyssa agreed simply as she held the cup up for Oliver. "Drink." Oliver did as he was told and downed the contents of the glass before Diggle laid him back down. Oliver was unconscious moments later.

"Now what?" Sin wondered, coming over.

"Now we wait," Nyssa said before looking at John. "Handcuff him to the table."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Good morning," Diggle said when he noticed Oliver awake. "How you feeling?"

"Like I have the worst hangover of my life," Oliver replied as he sat up slowly, groaning at the effort it took.

"That coming from you is really saying something," Dig joked.

"Could you uncuff me?" Oliver requested as he held up his arm. "I promise I'm not going to kill you," Oliver joked back. As Diggle did so, Oliver looked around. "Where's Nyssa and Sin?"

"At the mansion," Diggle replied. "Maseo came by about an hour ago to collect them. Nyssa wanted to check on Thea."

"Good idea," Oliver agreed as he stood up and stretched.

"You're standing. That's impressive," John noted. "The Count only got you with about half a dose but you still sweated out a small swimming pool as you came down."

"I can tell," Oliver summed up as he pulled off his soaked T-shirt, glad they had left him with that in front of Sin. No need to scare her completely just yet. "I don't suppose our friends at the SCPD managed to arrest him?"

"No such luck," Diggle replied. "But we did get this," John added, holding up The Count's syringe. "Nyssa is going to take it to Felicity later today to get it analysed."

"Good idea," Oliver said. "The Vertigo is in a liquid form which means it contains water. Find the source of the water and we find The Count."

"You sure you're up to moving man?" Diggle wondered. "Maybe you should rest for a few hours. You don't just walk away from a near drug overdose."

"And I don't walk away from Thea."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Oliver, we have guests," Moira called out as Oliver walked into the sitting room. As he continued forward he saw Detective's Lance and Hilton sitting there.

"Good morning detectives," Oliver greeted the two men. "Is everything ok? Is this about Thea?"

"No, this is about you," Lance said as he stood up. "Last night, we got a call from a C.I. and busted up a drug deal between a big time dealer and a high profile club owner."

"And because I am about to open a nightclub you believe it is me?" Oliver wondered.

"We didn't get a name but the description we got from the C.I. does match a number of descriptions, including yours," Hilton explained. "We are just doing due diligence."

"We're were you last night?" Lance demanded.

"As I was explaining to you detective, before my husband walked in," Nyssa inserted. "My husband and I were at home together."

"Convenient," Lance said, looking between Nyssa and Oliver; his eyes examining both of them. "Almost too convenient."

"Are you implying that we are lying to you, Detective Lance?" Oliver asked.

"No," Lance shot back. "But I do have some advice. If you get involved in this investigation in any way, you will see the inside of a jail cell. And, unlike last time, you will not find a way out," Lance promised, preparing to walk away.

"Detective," Oliver called out, stopping Lance in his tracks. "Thank you very much for what you did for Thea."

"My daughter asked me for a favour and I did it," Lance declared, distancing himself from the situation. "And that's the end of it." And with that, he walked out.

"Mrs Queen. Mrs Queen," Hilton said as he stood to follow his partner. "Mr Queen."

"Detective," Oliver replied and watched Hilton walk out of the room.

"Please tell me that you weren't up to anything stupid," Moira requested once the two detectives had left.

"If it helps Thea, it isn't stupid," Oliver sidestepped.

"It is if it lands you in jail right beside her," Moira shot back.

"Then I will be in good company," Oliver quipped before taking a breath to calm himself. "Look, the real reason you are upset is because I told Thea the truth about dad."

"She never needed to know that," Moira defended.

"Yes, I did," Thea pointed out from the doorway where she had been listening. "I'm old enough to know the truth, mom," she stated as she walked into the room.

"Thea, it was never about your age," Moira responded, sighing. "It was about preserving the memory of your father. He loved you, no matter his faults."

"The things I said. Wishing you had died instead of him. You never said anything back," Thea asked, tears appearing in her eyes. "Why not?"

"One day, I hope you are lucky enough to have a daughter," Moira replied, her own tears brimming in her eyes. "And then you will know why."

"I'm so, so sorry for what I said," Thea said, throwing herself into her mother's arms and crying into her shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. I know," Moira comforted her daughter, holding her close. Oliver and Nysa watched this for a moment before quietly making an exit and joining Diggle and Maseo in the foyer.

"Now what?" Diggle asked.

"Now, you take Oliver home to rest while I go and see Felicity about an analysis," Nyssa said. Seeing Oliver about to argue, Nyssa continued. "No arguments, Beloved. You need to rest. Go, before you collapse."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Nyssa, hi, how are you?" Felicity greeted cheerfully as said woman walked into her office.

"I am well, thank you," Nyssa responded as she walked over to stand before Felicity.

"Uh oh, you have that look on your face," Felicity said as she looked at Nyssa.

"What look?" Nyssa asked innocently.

"The same look that both you and Oliver get when you need me to do something that would arguably be way outside my job description," Felicity described.

"Would you like me to go?" Nyssa challenged, curious which way Felicity would choose. Felicity, for her part, considered what Nyssa had asked, wondering. But her curiosity got the better of her.

"What do you need?" Felicity asked.

"Oliver took this off of one of the workers at the club," Nyssa said, producing the syringe from her bag, now stored in a plastic container. "The worker told us that it was Vertigo."

"The same drug that Thea took," Felicity interrupted.

"And the one that is gaining a stranglehold on this city, correct," Nyssa confirmed. "We had the idea that if we could get a full analysis of this done, we might be able to figure out a treatment for anyone hooked on the drug and help them get clean."

"Could also probably find out where it was made," Felicity added, looking at Nyssa. "Possibly."

"If that were possible, Felicity, it would be of great benefit to the police," Nyssa pointed out. "It might allow them to catch whoever is making it."

"I'm sure it would be of benefit," Felicity agreed, eyeing Nyssa. "And not just to the Police."

"Oliver asked that you email him the results when you have them," Nyssa continued, ignoring Felicity's comment.

"I'll get right on it," Felicity assured, accepting the container from Nyssa.

"Thank you Nura," Nyssa said before leaving.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"We have a possible location," Diggle announced as he read the email Oliver had just received.

"Where?" Oliver asked, coming out dressed and ready to go.

"The Vertigo in the syringe was made using water that originated within a ten block radius of where the bay meets East Glades. The only thing there is an old juvenile detention center that was closed due to cutback three years ago," Diggle explained before he turned to look at Oliver. "Whoa, you can't go out there Oliver. You are still suffering the aftereffects of the Vertigo."

"You remember what The Count said at the met?" Oliver asked Diggle. "If we don't stop him now, he is taking this drug citywide and if he does that, it becomes an epidemic."

"Oliver," Diggle called, coming to his feet. "I will stop you from leaving if I have too."

"Try it," Oliver challenged, his voice going cold. Diggle looked at him for a moment before picking up a tennis ball and holding it near his head.

"If you can hit this, I'll let you walk out that door," Diggle declared.

"Fine," Oliver agreed, walking over and picking up his bow and an arrow and drawing it on Diggle. John watch Oliver sight down the arrow, keenly away of how much Oliver's arm was wavering as he constantly adjusted his aim. After almost a minute, Oliver lowered his bow.

"Finally," Diggle commented as Oliver put his bow back down on the table. "I'm glad you came to your senses."

"You should always remember something, John," Oliver said, drawing his bodyguard's attention. "I don't need the bow."

"Perhaps not," Nyssa stated as she, Maseo and Sin walked into the Foundry. "But the bow is your weapon and you are disadvantaged without it."

"I'm fine," Oliver declared.

"Now you are lying to me, Beloved," Nyssa said, walking up to and stopping directly in front of her husband before placing her hands on his cheeks. "You are still feeling the effects of the Vertigo."

"I can still fight," Oliver tried. "You know I can."

"I know you can, Beloved. That is not in question," Nyssa assured Oliver. "But let John and myself take care of The Count. If something somehow happened to you, what would it do to Thea?"

"She's right man," Diggle agreed. "We got this."

"Alright," Oliver said softly.

"John, get ready," Nyssa ordered, turning to gather her own gear.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, there it is," Diggle said as he and Nyssa looked at the building that they suspected housed The Count's hideout. "And only 4 guards on the roof."

"Plus two more walking around outside," Nyssa added as she examined the building. A bottle breaking behind them, drew their attention. "And we have company."

"3. 2. 1," Diggle counted down quietly before he turned around, gun raised. He was a nanosecond from pulling the trigger when his mind registered who was before him. "Shit."

"Zayda, what are you doing here?" Nyssa demanded as she lowered her bow. Sin came forward and crouched down.

"Thea is my friend too. And I have other friends who are hooked on this stuff," Sin revealed. "Besides, the Foundry is too quiet."

"I know my husband is quiet but surely Oliver was speaking," Nyssa said. Sin shrugged.

"He might have been, but he wasn't in the Foundry," Sin replied. "He left 5 minutes after you and Dig did."

"That man," Nyssa said in a frustrated tone even as Dig chuckled in disbelief. "What is that?" Nyssa asked, changing subjects and pointing at the sword Sin was carrying.

"I found it in the Foundry," Sin said as she pulled the blade a little. "It has not point or edge but it weighs about the same as one that does. Figured I was safer bringing this than a real one."

"It is another form of training katana. Designed to get you used to the actual weight and feel of a blade," Nyssa explained. "It will still break the bone of your opponent if used properly."

"I could do that with a baseball bat," Sin retorted before holding up the sword a little. "But this, I'm trained to use."

"We will find that out later," Nyssa replied. "For now, you are going back to the Foundry."

"Guys, we are going to need to discuss this later," Diggle said right before bullets started to impact the ground around them. "The guard on the roof spotted us."

"I will deal with him," Nyssa decided. More gunfire erupted from the other side of the building. "Oliver."

"Guess it's decided for us," Diggle commented before turning to Sin. "You got something to cover your face?"

"Borrowed a balaclava," Sin said as she pulled one out of her coat and put it on. "What's the plan?"

"Stay with John. Let him lead," Nyssa commanded, swapping her arrows. "I will start on the roof and work down. Ready?"

"Ready," Sin replied.

"Go in 3, 2, 1," Diggle counted down. The moment he said one, all three of them jumped up and ran for the building. Diggle shot the two guards outside while Nyssa fired her arrow and killed the guard on the roof. Without pausing, Nyssa pulled a grappling arrow from her quiver and fired it at the roof. Feeling the arrow embed itself in the roof overhang and the cable being pulled taut, Nyssa leaped at the wall and proceeded to run up it.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Back," Diggle called, pressing himself into the wall as bullets erupted down the hallway. Behind him, Sin tried to shrink herself down as much as possible, already reconsidering the intelligence of her decision. Diggle waited for the bullets to stop before leaning out and shooting the man. "Let's go."

"Got it," Sin said as she stepped out behind Dig, sword held steady. They advanced slowly down the hallway, almost reaching the door at the end when it slammed open and 5 men came streaming out. Diggle was able to kill one of them and wound another before he was forced to turn to his fists. Sin wondered what she could do when Dig, without thinking, threw one of the men away from himself; towards her. "Shit."

"The Hood bringing kids along now?" the thug asked as he climbed to his feet. Sin gripped her sword tighter, watching her opponent carefully. "Come here," the thug demanded as he lunged at her. Sin sidestepped, allowing him to sail past and struck out with her sword; connecting with his calves, the back of his knees and his left wrist. The thug fell to the ground, cradling his wrist. "You broke my wrist, BITCH!" he screamed. Sin walked towards him carefully, slashed his shin to distract him and then smacked him across the head, knocking him out.

"I'm not bitch," Sin stated before turning to rejoin the combat. Noticing the wounded man making for one of the dropped guns, Sin pounced on him and broke his forearm and shin. As she stood up, she saw Diggle looking at her. "What?"

"I think you have been around Nyssa too long," Diggle commented.

"Oh I haven't even begun to teach her the advanced techniques yet," Nyssa said, appearing from a side room and surveying the carnage. "Though I have to say, you have progressed very well."

"Thanks," Sin responded in gratitude. Gunfire from where the men had come from sounded out.

"I believe my Beloved has arrived," Nyssa commented. "Shall we join him?" Nyssa asked before leading the way through the door cautiously, Diggle and Sin behind her. They found themselves on a gantry, overlooking the main level below. Oliver stood on the floor while a man pointed a gun at him from atop a table.

"You should have stuck to your depraved elite," the man raged, waving his gun at Oliver. "I am merely providing people with what they want! I am providing a public service!"

"So am I," Oliver shot back before he threw a flechette, disarming the crazed drug dealer, before leaping up onto the table next to The Count. They traded punches before Oliver grabbed the Count's double syringe and jammed it into his arm. "Enjoy the fruits of your labour," he hissed as he squeezed the plunger, injecting the drug into the Count.

"Freeze!" someone screamed out and Oliver moved directly behind The Count, keeping the man between him and the half dozen cops who had just arrived; Detective's Lance and Hilton in the lead.

"Put down the needle, or I will shoot you!" Lance shouted. "Put down the syringe!"

"He deserves this!" Oliver argued.

"Not according to the law!" Lance shot back. "The people that think you're a hero, people like my daughter, if they could see you now… you're no hero," he sneered. "You're what I always said you were, a killer." Oliver snarled in annoyance, then cutting his loses, tossed the Count directly on top of Lance before sprinting away.

"Get him!" Lance ordered, but Oliver had disappeared. Looking down at the doped drug dealer, he pulled out his radio. "Get me an ambulance," he ordered. "Now!"

"I believe that is our cue," Diggle whispered, lest the police spot him.

"I agree. I have a husband to chastise," Nyssa said before quietly backing out through the door they had entered by.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Juvenile delinquent reporting for duty," Thea said nervously to Laurel as the older woman approached with a smile.

"Since you lost your driver's license, I'll pick you up at five," Oliver told her.

"Six," Laurel interrupted, grinning. "We have a lot of work for her to do."

"Well, then, let's say seven," Oliver said with his own grin.

"Is it too late to choose jail?" Thea wondered aloud.

"YES!" both Oliver and Laurel said in unison.

"I need you to go through these files and pull out all the documents dated March 2007," Laurel said, handing a stack of folders to Thea. "Do you think you could do that?"

"I think I can," Thea assured her. She moved towards an empty desk, but stopped and turned back to Laurel. "I know I messed up," she said. "I really appreciate this, Laurel."

"We are going to make an upstanding citizen out of you yet, Speedy," Laurel promised, smiling at the younger girl.

"Thank you," Oliver said as he smiled at Laurel. "And this will be good for her, having a role model, somebody better than me."

"Oh, you're not so bad," Laurel argued. "You have changed a lot since before the boat. And she has Nyssa as a role model too."

"Oh, Thea taking after Nyssa," Oliver chuckled. "That would make this city a very…interesting place to live."

"Besides, it'll be nice to have her around," Laurel added, smiling wistfully at Thea and thinking of her own younger sister.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I mean it Oliver," Nyssa stated forcefully. "If you do something like that again, I will start tying you up."

"I thought you said you weren't into bondage," Oliver joked as he sipped his drink; almost choking when Nyssa jabbed him in his ribs. "Hey, I almost spilt this."

"It would serve you right," Nyssa replied as she sipped her own drink. "Do you have any idea why Felicity would ask to meet with us here?"

"Not a clue," Oliver replied, setting his drink down. "But I think we are about to find out," he said as he indicated Felicity entering the Big Belly Burger. He waved at Felicity to draw her attention and as she walked over he stood to greet her. "Hi."

"Hi," Felicity responded. "Thanks for meeting me here. I was nervous to come to your house, either of them; and we probably shouldn't discuss this at work," she chuckled nervously. "Okay… the thing is, I've been debating whether or not to share this with you both for weeks." Her words caused both Oliver and Nyssa to devote their entire attention to her. "Can I trust you?" Felicity asked. Seeing the blank look on Oliver's face and the contemplative one on Nyssa's, she scoffed. "I'm not an idiot," she snapped. "You've both dropped some fairly ridiculous lies and tasks on me, and yet I still feel like I can trust you," she chuckled. "Why is that?" she wondered aloud.

"I have one of those faces," Oliver quipped, earning another elbow to the ribs from Nyssa.

"Please excuse him, Felicity," Nyssa apologised. "He is feeling full of himself today."

"Sorry. Yes," Oliver said, smiling apologetically. "You can trust us," he said firmly, staring Felicity in the eye.

"Then I have something to show you," Felicity said after a moment. She reached down into her handbag and withdrew a small, tan notebook. Oliver looked at it as she handed the book to him. Oliver took the book with a frown, which only deepened as he opened the book to see a very familiar list of names. He glanced at Nyssa and saw that she had gone stone-faced. "Have you ever seen this before?" Felicity asked.

"No," Oliver said completely truthfully. He really hadn't seen THIS notebook before. He forced himself to calm down as he asked a question. "Where'd you get it?"

"From your stepfather," Felicity replied to Oliver and Nyssa's surprise.

"From Walter?" Nyssa asked, wanting to confirm. Felicity nodded back. "Did he say where he obtained it?"

"He said he found it in your house," Felicity explained. "I think he meant the mansion because he also said that it belongs to your mother. Walter thought she was hiding something. Something more, and he wanted me to look into it, but then he vanished." Felicity paused to take a breath. "I think this list might have cost Walter his life," She admitted as Oliver stared into space, his jaw clenched in anger while Nyssa took the book from Oliver and examined it more closely.

"If you believe that Felicity," Nyssa began. "Why haven't you gone to the police?"

"Someone that can organise the kidnapping of the CEO of a multibillion dollar conglomerate without a trace is not going to be worried about the police," Felicity stated matter of factly. "But they might be afraid of the two of you."

"And why is that Felicity?" Nyssa wondered curiously. "We are just a pair of private citizens trying to adjust back into the world after being out of it for several years."

"That may be true," Felicity said; her choice of words drawing Oliver's eyes to her. "But there is more as well."

"Such as?" Oliver queried.

"I really hope I was right about trusting you two," Felicity said aloud to no one before focusing on Oliver and Nyssa again. "Because you two are the vigilantes."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi everyone. Thank you so much for being patient with me. And sorry for being so late. The first draft of this did not read right when I finished it so I scrapped it.**

 **Chapter 33 will be about before 1** **st** **November and then there won't be a chapter before 12** **th** **November due to a holiday I am taking. I hope you will be patient again with me.**

 **I won't be replying to any reviews as I normally do for this chapter as I will be solely focused on writing. As you can probably guess, next chapter is going to be a doozy.**

 **reddevil47: Roy will show up in the usual way. Most likely.**

 **Guest #1: Slade Wilson has already been mentioned. He won't be appearing as himself until Season 2 however. Sorry.**

 **Guest #2: At this time, I have no plans to write either the Batman or the Joker coming to Starling City. I reserve the right to change my mind later. However, there is another character I'm working on. And she might be bringing an exploding whoopee cushion. :D**

 **Devon: I'm working on incorporating more as time goes by. Trying to make it seem organic.**

 **mmat: If I told you that, where would the fun be? :D**

 **Naitch03: Thanks for picking up that spelling error. That could have been deadly.**

 **Looking forward to reading the reviews on this one. Take care all.**

 **Stegro88**


	33. Acts Of Betrayal

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 33 – Acts Of Betrayal**

"What?" Oliver exclaimed with an incredulous chuckle while surreptitiously looking around to see if anyone had heard what Felicity had said. Thankfully the restaurant was mostly empty at this time and no one was sitting near them. "You think Nyssa and I are the Vigilantes?" Oliver asked quietly, focusing back on Felicity.

"I'm almost certain you are," Felicity replied. "Maybe not 100% but definitely over 90% sure."

"And how have you come to this conclusion?" Nyssa wondered curiously. "If you don't mind telling us."

"Well, it wasn't any one thing. More the amalgamation of coincidences," Felicity said, pulling a notepad from her bag and setting it on the table. "First there was Floyd Lawton's computer and the blueprints for the exchange building. Then I searched for Thea and less than an hour after I find her, the vigilantes rescue her. After that was searching for the Restons and then they get arrested for bank robbery."

"I'm not seeing how we could be vigilantes from that," Oliver pointed out.

"I'm not done," Felicity continued. "Before Christmas, you had me trace an arrow's delivery address. That address was later found burnt out from an explosive and the city was terrorised by a second archer. I know it was a second because he only killed two men that you had already crossed off, so to speak."

"Interesting word choice but go on," Nyssa remarked.

"Then I found Sin for Nyssa. And you remarked about breaking me out of jail; that was weird btw," Felicity said. "And in finding Sin and a pattern of missing persons reports, a human trafficking ring run by the Chinese Triad is broken up," Felicity explained, taking a moment to breath. "And then just recently, we have the security fob from Blackhawk Security; who apparently had some employees robbing armoured cars and tried to rope Mr Diggle into helping them, and lastly, testing a sample for Vertigo days after Thea is arrested for using it."

"None of that proves I'm a vigilante," Oliver said calmly, leaning back in his chair. "I don't even know how to use a bow. I'd probably shoot myself in the foot if I tried."

"That's not what your file says," Felicity responded, equally calm.

"What file?" Nyssa asked curiously.

"You're A.R.G.U.S. files. Both of them," Felicity replied, causing both Nyssa and Oliver to lean forward.

"Felicity, please tell me you didn't hack into that system?" Nyssa practically begged.

"Ah, maybe a little bit. I only looked at 4 files," Felicity answered, a little spooked by their reactions. "And I was careful. They won't find me."

"What four files?" Oliver asked, knowing that he couldn't do anything about trying to conceal Felicity's computer trail.

"Um, Yours, Nyssa's, Nyssa's father and Floyd Lawton's," Felicity replied. "Also, he was never your friend."

"So now you know," Nyssa whispered softly.

"I know words on a page," Felicity said. "I also know actions. And the two don't match."

"Excuse me?" Oliver wondered.

"The files say that you both, are international assassins with multiple kills to your names," Felicity said, shuddering slightly. "I can't believe how I just said that."

"Felicity, concentrate please," Nyssa requested.

"Right," Felicity said. "Well, the files tell me one thing but your actions since returning to Starling city tell me another. That you are trying to help."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Oliver wondered.

"You started out specific. Targeting a group of people whose names are all in this book. Given what I have researched about everyone in this book, none of them are particularly nice people and most of them are outright criminals," Felicity said. "After a while, you broadened your scope to include a mercenary that was killing people, bank robbers, several criminal organisations, armoured car thieves, a revenge filled fireman and a drug dealer. Not the typical actions of an assassin."

"You know many assassins do you, Felicity?" Oliver quipped.

"Only you two," Felicity replied. "But that seems to be enough. From what I can tell, you're not here to kill people. You're here to try and save them."

"How very astute of you, Felicity," Nyssa stated. "But tell me, what are you going to do with all of this information? Go to the police perhaps?"

"I don't think it would make any difference if I went to them," Felicity said. "You would probably be out of the country before the arrest warrants could be issued."

"Probably," Nyssa responded.

"As I said earlier, the person who kidnapped Walter Steele won't be worried about the police but I'm betting that they will be worried about the two of you," Felicity reiterated. "I want you to find and rescue him."

"And what if he is already dead?" Oliver queried. "I don't want to believe that he is but the realist in me is making me regard it as a possibility."

"If he is dead, I want his killers brought to justice," Felicity stated firmly. "Not killed."

"I can't promise that Felicity," Oliver said, holding up a hand to forestall Felicity's comment. "It will depend on the situation but I give you my word that if Walter is dead, his killers will be brought to justice unless there is no other way."

"Ok," Felicity accepted after a moment. "You can keep that if you need it. I already have a copy of the names."

"How can we trust you not to tell anyone?" Nyssa asked her friend, accepting that they couldn't hide what they were from Felicity.

"Because I am trusting you both with my job, my future, my life," Felicity replied. "And you told me I could trust you."

"You can," Oliver assured his Technical Advisor.

"Good. Now, I'm willing to help you find Walter but after that I want to go back to my boring life," Felicity requested.

"Felicity, you know the two of us," Nyssa pointed out. "Your life will never be boring."

"Be that as it may, I would like to stick with my normal 9 to 5 job," Felicity said.

"Very well," Oliver accepted. "Was there anything else?"

"Only one thing," Felicity said hesitantly. "I know you are supposed to be an assassin and all but I think you would be able to help this city more if you didn't kill as many people."

"I'll take it under advisement," Oliver noted with a smile. Behind his smile though, his mind accelerated.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So this book contains a list of names of guys that you have been hunting," Diggle said, holding up Oliver's notebook, before holding up the second one that Felicity had given Oliver and Nyssa. "And this book, apparently your mother's, has the same list of names."

"It's identical," Oliver confirmed. "Or rather it is complete."

"Complete?" Sin wondered.

"It was very early on when I had just arrived on Lian Yu," Oliver explained. "Yao Fei had left me in a cave to heal from some wounds and I wanted to keep the fire going. I only realised after burning a few pages that there was writing on the pages that the heat made visible."

"Invisible ink?" Diggle wondered.

"We believe so," Nyssa said. "There are several varieties in existence. The League even uses one of them."

"Right, so where'd your mother get her copy?" John asked. "And where did you get it?"

"From Felicity," Oliver answered. "She said that Walter found it in the Mansion."

"And now he is missing," Diggle said, his implication obvious.

"Dig, she is my mother," Oliver began to argue. "She's not the kind of person who would- "

"Have her husband kidnapped?" Dig finished. "Because that is really the question, isn't it?"

"It is," Nyssa confirmed. "And we know from experience Beloved that being family is not a prevention to being a target, or a victim."

"Be that as it may," Oliver tried.

"Oliver, I understand why you would believe your mother over your stepfather," Diggle said. "But I tend to believe the innocent party is whoever's missing, and presumed dead."

"Beloved, please," Nyssa said. "We are not saying that she is guilty. But we are saying that because of her being in possession of this book, we need to investigate her a little. For all we know the book was left over from you father and just not discovered. But we need to be sure and I for one would like to know why the list was assembled in the first place."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _Very good, but shift your weight more when you slash. Put your shoulder behind your arm," Nyssa advised as she parried Oliver's Dao before blocking Oliver's left hand, which held his kukri in a reverse grip, from slicing her stomach. "Good, you are adapting. But you are still slow," Nyssa advised before lashing out with her foot and taking out Oliver's ankle. Oliver cringed in pain but stayed standing as Nyssa targeted his knee next. Allowing her the hit, Oliver brought his full weight forward, crashing into Nyssa and sending both of them crumpling to the floor; Oliver on top of Nyssa. Oliver quickly looked to take advantage of the situation and brought his kukri up to Nyssa's neck. Before it got there however, he felt something hard pressing into his ribs. "As I said, you are still slow," Nyssa said as Oliver looked down to see Nyssa pressing her knife into his side. Grinning to himself under his mask, he rolled to the side and climbed to his feet before offering an arm to Nyssa, helping her up. He was about to say something when someone clapped from off to the side._

" _My, that was impressive," Talia observed as she stalked into the room. "Few enough men are able to best my sister. Fewer still are able to survive laying astride her."_

" _He did not best me sister," Nyssa pointed out. "My knife would have ended his life before his blade touched my skin."_

" _She speaks the truth," Al Sah-him conceded, schooling his voice into neutrality._

" _Perhaps, perhaps not," Talia said. "My point is; he is still alive."_

" _Do I have cause to kill him?" Nyssa asked idly, wondering why her sister was present. "We were sparring. Al Sah-him needs experience in adapting to changing situations. Better here where he is less likely to die, than out there."_

" _Too true," Talia agreed._

" _Why are you here sister?" Nyssa wondered. "Have you come for a rematch?"_

" _If only we had the time," Talia answered condescendingly. "Unfortunately father wishes to speak with you. He has a task of the highest importance."_

" _I'm surprised he hasn't given it to you," Nyssa responded._

" _Oh he tried," Talia replied. "But I convinced him that you were better suited for it. Come, he is waiting."_

" _Remember what I said, Al Sah-him," Nyssa cautioned Oliver. "Practice makes perfect."_

" _As you command," Al Sah-him replied as he watched Nyssa leave with Talia, a bad feeling appearing in his stomach._

 _ **#Present#**_

"Hey," Oliver greeted his mother as he walked into her office at the Mansion. "Heading out?"

"Oh, yes," Moira confirmed, smiling up at her sun as she put on her shoe. "It's a meeting with the financial planners," she explained before noting her son's distracted, far-off look. "Are you alright Oliver?"

"I'm not sure," Oliver admitted, stepping forward. "There was something that I wanted to ask you about. It concerns Walter," he said hesitantly as he pulled the notebook he had received from Felicity from his pocket and held it up. "Before Christmas, right before he disappeared, he gave me this," Oliver said, handing his mother the notebook. "Do you know what it is?"

"This is your father's notebook," Moira said as she looked it over, flipping through the pages and seeing the pencilled in named. "He kept a list of all the people in Starling City who owed him favours. I just never knew there were so many."

"I've, ah, I've done some research on some of the names in this book and they are not good people," he said softly as Moira locked her eyes on him. "This Hood has also visited several of them.

"Oliver," Moira started. "I have no idea what your father was involved in or with whom," she said. "And both you and your sister now know that he was less than honest with me."

"Then we need to find out-" Oliver began.

"No," Moira interrupted, cutting her son off. "If what you say is true, and this list is filled with bad people that Walter was looking into. And now that he is…" Moira stuttered out before suddenly throwing the notebook into the fire. "The only way to keep this family safe is for everyone to stop asking questions. And that includes you, Oliver," Moira said, placing her hand on her son's chest. "Please, promise me," she pleaded. Oliver looked into her eyes and nodded before staring at the fire, watching the book burn.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"No, no," Nyssa chastised. "You must work as a team. Together you are greater than the sum of your parts. Now, again."

"You ready Thea?" Sin asked as she dropped into a guard stance.

"As I'll ever be," Thea replied, lifting her sword high. Nyssa calmly stood opposite them, sword held at her side casually as she eyed the two girls off. Sin made the first move, lunging forward in a sloppy move that Nyssa could see was only to provoke movement. Choosing instead to weather the storm, Nyssa batted the thrust and recovered her guard to block an overhead strike from Thea. Once the strike was blocked, Nyssa pushed Thea away so that she was on the opposite side of Sin before resuming her casual, nonchalant stance.

"That was better, but it was still Sin searching for an opening while Thea reacted," Nyssa elucidated. "You should instead try to drive your opponent, using your numerical advantage to move them to where you want them."

"What if they outnumber us?" Sin asked.

"Then relocate if possible to where the terrain favours you," Nyssa replied. "If you cannot, cover each other's weak spots while focusing on eliminating one enemy at a time. Simultaneous attacks are more difficult for a single person to block and leave the smallest gaps in your defence for the exertion necessary."

"Like this?" Thea queried as she lunged forward, her sword whipping around. Nyssa glanced behind her and saw Sin doing the same. Right before they would have connected, Nyssa suddenly crouched, allowing the two swords to pass over her and impact each other instead; surprising their wielders. And that was when Nyssa struck. Spinning around, she extended her right leg and took Sin's legs out from under her before rising to her feet, inside Thea's guard, and held her sword to Thea's throat.

"Not quite," Nyssa said a moment later, her point made. She stepped back and lowered her sword before helping Sin to her feet. "Simultaneous does not mean the same. By using the wrong attacks, I used your own attacks against you."

"Please tell me why exactly why we need to learn this?" Thea wondered. "I'm trying to see a point and I can't."

"It is about teamwork and adapting to changing situations," Nyssa answered. "Say you and Sin are out one night and someone the size of Mr Diggle comes up and blocks you in. What do you do?"

"Ah, I don't know, scream?" Thea proposed.

"A better idea would be one of you distract him while the other shatters his kneecap," Nyssa countered. "The knee is oddly fragile if hit correctly. But to successfully distract him, you would need to work together."

"Isn't that a bit violent?" Thea wondered.

"Thea, some of them deserve anything you do to them because they would do worse to you without a second thought," Sin reasoned. "Trust me."

"Sin speaks truly," Nyssa said before looking up as Oliver and Diggle entered the gym. "Good evening Beloved, Mr Diggle. How are you both this evening?"

"Fine thank you Nyssa," John replied. "Girls."

"Hi Dig," Sin greeted the bodyguard. "Oliver."

"Hey Sin, Nyssa," Oliver responded, before turning to his sister. "So how was your first day?"

"Not bad," Thea said. "Met a top notch lawyer on a pro-bono sabbatical, some guy Vanch got released from prison and I sorted files. Fun times.

"Vanch?" Sin asked. "Cyrus Vanch?"

"Sounds right," Thea said. "Laurel ranted about human trafficking, drug running, racketeering and like 50 something homicides."

"That's Cyrus Vanch alright," Diggle confirmed. "Bad news no matter what the day."

"Well that is why we have a police force," Oliver pointed out. "Could I borrow Nyssa for a moment, girls? I promise to return her to you shortly."

"It will be fine," Nyssa said, turning to her students. "Practice against each other. I will be back soon."

"No worries," Thea said as Sin stepped back into her preferred ready stance. Nyssa watched for a moment before following after the departing men. They kept going until they stood in the dining room.

"How did the conversation with Moira go?" Nyssa asked, already knowing the topic of conversation.

"Not well," Oliver replied, staring at Nyssa. "She shut me down, warned me off and then burnt the book."

"That is unfortunate," Nyssa said. "At least we copied down any missing names from our list."

"Yeah," Oliver said weakly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to play Devil's advocate," Diggle said. "Don't you find it a little convenient your mother just happening to burn that book."

"She did it out of concern for mine and Thea's safety, Dig," Oliver said, defending his mother.

"Or her own," Diggle countered. "Oliver, your father had this list for a reason and I doubt it was to remind him of who owed him favours. We need to find out why. And if you mother is lying to you..."

"She said she didn't know anything about who was on the list," Oliver argued.

"Beloved, being family doesn't prevent you from lying to each other," Nyssa pointed out. "We are examples of that very fact."

"I know," Oliver accepted. "I just do not want to believe that my mother is up to something. I thought I knew her."

"Oliver, she might not be up to anything," Diggle said calmly. "But my gut tells me that we need to look into this further."

"Alright," Oliver agreed after a moment. "But discreetly. We don't want…" Oliver was interrupted by a phone ringing in his pocket.

"Is that?" Diggle wondered.

"Yeah, the phone I sent to Detective Lance; which Laurel now has," Oliver confirmed, extracting the phone from his pocket and answering it. "Hello."

"I need your help," Laurel said from the other end.

"That is what you said last time and why you have the phone," Oliver pointed out. "Go on."

"Cyrus Vanch was released from prison," Laurel revealed.

"So I heard. A lack of evidence I understand," Oliver said.

"A technicality," Laurel replied. "Now he is living large in his lawyer's house who is now conveniently missing. There is no evidence of foul play but I know his just Vanch's first victim."

"So call the police?" Oliver said with a sigh.

"Without evidence of new criminal activity they can't touch him," Laurel responded. "And Vanch is too good to make it easy to find."

"Laurel, I'm sure I have made it abundantly clear that obtaining evidence is not what I do," Oliver stated.

"Vanch is dangerous and unless he is stopped, more people are going to die," Laurel pleaded.

"Hold onto the phone," Oliver said after considering the situation. "I'll call," he said before hanging up.

"Cyrus Vanch is on your father's list," Nyssa pointed out.

"He is," Oliver confirmed. "And I need the distraction. I can't be the one looking into my mother."

"I'll take care of it," Diggle assured his friend. "And I'll be discreet. If nothing turns up, she'll never know we were looking."

"Thank you," Oliver said in gratitude, pocketing the phone. "Now, I have work to do."

"You need backup?" Diggle asked.

"I'm just doing recon," Oliver replied. "I'll be fine."

"Take care Beloved," Nyssa beseeched. "Shinkōshoku no hebi is out there. And I do not trust the snake."

"I will," Oliver promised. "Love you."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Hello Laurel," Oliver greeted as he came around the air-conditioning equipment and into the Lawyer's field of view. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Thank you for helping," she replied. "What have you been able to find out?"

"Not much," Oliver replied. "Vanch's position is too heavily fortified to infiltrate. But I was able to get this," Oliver said, holding out a small flash drive. "A recording. Evidence that he is trying to take over the positions that were vacated by Frank Bertinelli and…" Oliver paused, his head coming up to look around, listening. "The Triad."

"What's wrong?" Laurel asked, noticing his shift in posture and his sudden wariness.

"We're not along," Oliver stated just as the stairwell door was flung open and armed police began pouring out onto the rooftop; Detectives Lance and Hilton in the lead. Oliver grabbed Laurel and placed her between himself and the armed police; using her as a human shield.

"SCPD! Get down!" Lance shouted, pointing his gun at the vigilante, and consequently, his own daughter. "Hands where we can see 'em!"

"Dad!" Laurel shouted in shock and fear.

"You would shoot your own daughter Detective?" Oliver asked from behind Laurel as he backed her up closer to the edge of the building.

"Freeze!" Lance shouted. "Do it now! You so much as leave a bruise on her and I swear I will drag you down to hell myself," he snarled, taking a step forward.

"Laurel, I apologise for this," Oliver whispered to the lawyer before pushing her right at Lance and diving back off the rooftop. Lance caught his daughter, immediately pushing her into his partner's arms as he ran to the edge.

"Quentin, don't!" Hilton shouted even as Lance threw himself over the side, falling the two stories to the park below. Hilton and Laurel ran forward to see Lance stagger to his feet and chase after the vigilante as he disappeared into a nearby office building.

Lance followed The Hood through the building and out into the stairwell of the parking garage beyond. Seeing the 5th floor door close, he stopped beside it before cautiously opening it and passing through. He carefully cleared the area beyond the door and began to move forward when Oliver dropped down from the pipes above him and knocked him to the floor. Lance's gun skittered away as he fell and he rolled over onto his back to see the masked vigilante standing over him.

"I warned you against trying to trap me Detective Lance," Oliver reprimanded the police officer before punching him in the head hard, knocking him out.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"What was he thinking?" Oliver wondered angrily as he walked into the Foundry. "Laurel could have been hurt, or worse."

"I'll agree, it wasn't one of his best decisions," Diggle commented from where he sat. "But sometimes we have trouble seeing straight when it comes to those we care about."

"Like me and my mother?" Oliver wondered.

"Or Talia," Diggle added. "You ever going to tell me the full story about that by the way?"

"Perhaps one day," Oliver replied dismissively. "But I see your point. When we care about someone, it gets harder to see the bigger picture; and that they could be a part of it in a way we don't want them to be."

"Right," Diggle agreed. "By the way, I'll be driving your mother around for a few days."

"Double-0 Diggle?" Oliver joked lamely, trying to lighten the mood.

"Something like that," Dig chuckled. "Just doing due diligence. See if she meets anyone we might be interested in checking out closer."

"Anything yet?" Oliver asked, not wanting to but knowing he had too.

"Just a birthday party for a friend," Dig answered. "It reminded me why I chose special forces over intelligence gathering."

"That bad, huh?" Oliver queried.

"Disastrous," John lamented. "But I managed to wing it. Only a few more days to go," he said, picking up his coat.

"Before you go," Oliver said, stopping Diggle in his tracks. "I want to ask your opinion of something."

"Go ahead," Dig said, laying his coat over his arm.

"Do you think I would be of more help to this city if I killed less?" Oliver proposed.

"Where's this coming from?" Diggle wondered before the answer came to him. "Felicity."

"She mentioned it the other night and it has been bouncing around in the back of my head ever since," Oliver admitted. "I'm an assassin; killing is what I do. But is it helping this city?"

"I can't answer that question, Oliver," Diggle replied. "But in my opinion, police officers manage to do their jobs without killing unless they have to. And in my experience; less killing is a good thing."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"How was your day Beloved?" Nyssa asked from where she stood watching Sin and Thea sparring.

"It was alright," Oliver replied as she stepped up beside her. "How they doing?"

"Their teamwork has improved," Nyssa responded positively. "Especially when I allowed Sin to use Sai while Thea paired her katana with a wakizashi."

"Differentiation of weapons leads to a difference of roles," Oliver summed up. "They would have a clearer picture of what they were supposed to do."

"That was my thought exactly," Nyssa stated. "How was Felicity? Are you both able to function with her knowing about us?"

"She does her job well," Oliver said. "Promoting her was a good idea."

"You didn't answer my question, Beloved," Nyssa pointed out with a smile. "You didn't speak with her today at all, did you?"

"No," Oliver admitted. "I spoke to Tommy though. He is worried about his relationship with Laurel. She has been lying to him."

"About meeting with the vigilantes?" Nyssa asked and Oliver nodded in reply. "What did you tell him?"

"I advised him to have an honest talk with her," Oliver replied. "To fix them before they become unfixable."

"Wise words," Nyssa acknowledged as she saw Diggle get off the elevator and walk towards them. "Good evening John. How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Diggle answered a little anxiously. "Not sure how long that will last."

"Is something wrong Dig?" Oliver asked in concern.

"I'd have to say, yes," Dig responded hesitantly, pulling a recording device from his pocket. "I got something you need to hear. And they," Diggle said, looking at the sparring girls. "Shouldn't."

"Girls, I will be back in a moment," Nyssa called out immediately. "Keep sparring."

"No worries," Sin called back as she lunged at Thea. "Take your time."

"Thea, lower your stance," Nyssa advised before turning to the two men. "Come," she said as she led the two men to a room away from the gym; shutting the door once the three of them were inside. "Play it."

"It's taken care of," though distorted, Oliver and Nyssa both immediately recognized the unmistakable voice of Moira Queen. "I've taken care of it. Carl Ballard will not be a problem anymore."

"Given your propensity for squeamishness, I'm assuming that Mr. Ballard remains in good health," A second, distorted and unrecognisable, male voice said.

"I made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered the undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats," Moira replied.

"Excellent," the man said approvingly. "Now, one more matter to attend to. I need you to have to contents of this address removed and disposed of thoroughly. The warehouse where you're storing the remains of 'The Queen's Gambit'."

"I already told you, I knew Robert's yacht was sabotaged," Moira replied cautiously.

"And I don't think it serves for anyone to find evidence of that. Do you?" the man countered. "Dispose of the remains."

"What?" Oliver exclaimed in shock, shutting off the recording device.

"I'm sorry, man," Dig said apologetically.

"The yacht was sabotaged," Oliver gasped. "Somebody tried to kill my father."

"And you mother is possibly involved," Diggle stated.

"You do not know that," Oliver growled, turning to face his bodyguard.

"Perhaps not, Beloved," Nyssa said, seeking to soothe Oliver's ragged emotional state. "But what we all now know, is that she kept it a secret. You do not do that unless you have something to hide. We should discover what that is."

"I need a moment to process this," Oliver said as he stepped up to the window, trying to think. Unfortunately, a ring phone prevented that. Oliver snatched the phone from his pocket and answered the call. "You have three seconds before I have this line permanently disconnected," Oliver snarled, his emotional state showing.

"It's Laurel. She's been kidnapped," Detective lance said desperately through the phone for all to hear. "Listen, whoever this is, he's going to kill my daughter. Please believe me." Oliver glanced at Nyssa and Diggle, both nodding once to his unspoken question.

"Winick Building. 1 hour," Oliver said before hanging up. "Damn."

"I will have Maseo come and take Thea home," Nyssa said.

"No. It would raise too many questions," Oliver claimed. "Diggle and I will deal with this."

"Are you sure Beloved?" Nyssa asked.

"We'll be good," Oliver assured her. "Have Maseo come anyway in case the situation changes though."

"As you wish," Nyssa replied.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Detective Lance," Oliver called out, drawing the Lance's attention to where he stood on the roof. I would hope you learned from our last meeting that attempting to trick me carries with it consequences."

"I'm not particularly happy with you right now," Lance stated with a sigh, rubbing his jaw that still ached from the night before. "I hate you and everything you stand for. But this lunatic has my little girl and he left this behind as some kind of ransom note," he explained, holding up one of Oliver's recording arrows.

"His name is Cyrus Vanch," Oliver told Lance, recognising the arrow from one he had used yesterday to spy on the criminal.

"Jesus," Lance exclaimed. "He'll kill her if he doesn't get to you."

"He'll kill her anyway just to prove a point," Oliver responded bluntly. "Why come to me?"

"Because," Lance sighed. "It's a pretty small circle that knows about you and my daughter working together. "If Vanch knows, then it is because someone in my precinct told him. I got no one else I can trust."

"You don't trust me, Detective," Oliver pointed out.

"You're right, I don't," Lance admitted. "But you did the right thing before Christmas; saving those hostages from the other archer. I'm hoping you will do the right thing again."

"Vanch is holed up in his lawyer's mansion. It is heavily fortified," Oliver said. "I was there and I cannot take it by myself."

"What about your girlfriend? And that other guy?" Lance questioned. "Can't they help you?"

"They have other matters to attend to tonight," Oliver said dismissively.

"Please. I need your help," Lance pleaded.

"Then I will need yours," Oliver replied.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Outside is clear Dig," Oliver whispered as he stalked towards the house. "Heading inside."

"Roger that," Dig's voice said in his ear. "I got you covered." Oliver carefully approached the house and slipped in through the unlocked door. He drew and nocked his last arrow before beginning his search; which quickly resulted in him find Vanch and a woman in the dining room, along with Laurel who was tied to a chair. He was about to speak when he heard the unmistakeable sound of a shot gun being pumped behind him. The sound also drew the attention of the room's occupants.

"I must say, I am impressed. You managed to make it inside with an arrow to spare," Vanch congratulated. "Not that it matters. Lose the bow, Merida." Oliver did as he was told, slowly removing the arrow from the string and then placing it and his bow onto the ground. "Ventilate him," Vanch ordered before gunshots rang out from behind them. The thug with the shotgun fell to the ground, having been shot in the back, as Detective Lance appeared in the house. The woman tried to run past Oliver, looking to escape, but Oliver quickly grabbed her and spun her into a wall, rendering her unconscious.

"My daughter! Lance screamed as he advanced on Vanch, his gun aimed at his head. "My little girl!" he said, his finger tensing on the trigger. Right before he was about to fire, Oliver stepped up beside him and forced his gun into the air.

"Detective, I'm the vigilante," Oliver reminded him. "You're the cop."

"Doesn't mean I have to read the bastard his rights, though," he snarled as he walked over to the stunned Vanch and pistol whipped him. Vanch collapsed to the ground and Quentin set about securing him.

"No, it doesn't," Oliver agreed. "By the way, you're going to need several ambulances."

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice a lot of live bodies outside," Lance professed. "Your aim off today or something."

"I'm trying something different," Oliver replied. "Someone suggested I could do more for this city if I didn't kill as much."

"Huh," Lance responded. "And why don't I just arrest you now? You're alone and I'm the one with the gun."

"Am I alone, Detective?" Oliver wondered as a red targeting laser appeared on the wall between them, briefly moving to centre on Lance's chest before returning to the wall.

"I guess not," Lance smirked, holstering his weapon. "But if her was out there the whole time, why did you need me?"

"To prove a point, Detective Lance. To prove a point," Oliver said as he backed up to and picked up his bow.

"What point is that?" Lance wondered as he moved to free Laurel.

"That I am not the man you think I am," Oliver replied before turning and running out of the house.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"How's Laurel?" Dig asked as he climbed out of his car.

"She said she didn't know," Oliver said from where he was standing beside his bike. "I told her that we wouldn't be working together anymore. That I didn't see how much it would endanger her and now that I do, I wasn't willing to risk her."

"Good idea," Diggle responded as he lent back on his car. "But that is not what has you standing in the basement parking garage instead of upstairs with your wife and sister."

"I must have listened to that recording a dozen times," Oliver said in a tight voice, holding up the recording device John had used. "It is definitely her voice, Diggle. And I just…"

"You can't believe it's her," Diggle finished, understanding. "It's ok. We all have blind spots when it comes to family."

"Yeah. Laurel's almost got her killed tonight," Oliver pointed out, wanting to stop thinking about his mother but knowing he couldn't."

"I guess the lesson here is that blind trust can be dangerous," Dig noted as Oliver played the recording again.

"I made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered The Undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats," Moira's voice echoed through the parking garage before Oliver stopped the recording again.

"What's The Undertaking?" Diggle wondered.

"I do not know," Oliver responded. "But if my mother is threatening someone, it can't be good," Oliver sighed. "You warned me that she might be up to something. I need to know what The Undertaking is."

"What are you going to do?" Dig asked, standing up as Oliver moved to mount his bike. Oliver stared back at John coldly.

"I need to have another chat with my mom," he said, picking up his helmet. As he swung it up to put it on, a beeping began to emit from his coat.

"What's that?" John asked as Oliver pulled a small electronic device from his pocket.

"It's a League alarm. We use them to send out warnings," Oliver replied as he punched in a pin code to decrypt the message. "It's from Aziz. Nyssa is being attacked!" Oliver shouted as he ran towards the elevator. He mashed the button but the elevator wouldn't activate.

"Damn, they jammed the lift. Stairs!" Diggle indicated but Oliver was already running.

 _ **#15 Minutes Earlier#**_

"Good. Now again," Nyssa commanded as she watched Thea and Nyssa sparring against each other. "Don't watch your sword Sin; watch Thea's. Your body already knows where your blade is."

"Yes Nyssa," Sin said, adjusting her view. She watched as Thea stepped forward and thrust at her but she sidestepped it and retaliated with a swing at Thea's head. Thea ducked and twisted away, her guard barely coming up in time to block a second attack from Sin. They traded several blows back and forth before mutually stepping back to breath and study each other.

"Excellent," Nyssa complemented as Maseo stepped up beside her. "Continue."

"Nyssa," Maseo greeted quietly so that the girls wouldn't hear.

"You have news Maseo?" Nyssa wondered.

"I do. Basima has sent a message," Maseo replied. "Unfortunately they have still not caught up with the masked mercenary."

"This man is beginning to vex me," Nyssa said. "Where are they now?"

"France," Maseo answered. "They last had contact with him around a deserted chateau. The one that your husband vacated as part of his first mission."

"Curious," Nyssa observed. "And we still do not know who this man is?"

"No, he has only been observed with his mask on and even then, only from a distance," Maseo said. "Would you like me to enquire with your father?"

"No, not at this time," Nyssa said after a moment. "If my father had wanted Oliver or I to know of this, he would have told us. The fact that he is not actively trying to conceal it means that he was hoping to slip it past our notice. Which makes it even more peculiar."

"Hey, what's that?" Thea called out. Nyssa and Maseo looked up and saw her pointing at the glass wall that showed the city beyond it; specifically, at an arrowhead sticking out of it. "Is that an arrow?" Now that they were all quiet and looking, they heard and saw the impacts of a second and third arrow into the glass; spaced apart.

"Thea! Zayda!" Nyssa screamed as she began to move towards them. The two girls turned to her in alarm before realisation dawned on Sin and she grabbed Thea to pull her further away from the glass.

"Get DOWN!" Maseo called out as he pushed Nyssa floor. His words were drowned out as the three arrows exploded, throwing broken glass through the air and bringing down the whole wall. Dust and smoke filled the air as everyone's ears rung from the explosion. Maseo was the first to recover as he lifted himself off Nyssa and sat up to look around. Nyssa was not so still, immediately jumping to her feet as soon as she was able.

"THEA! SIN!" she called through the smoke.

"Where here!" Thea called from ahead of her. "We're ok."

"Stay there," Nyssa commanded. "I'm coming."

"Nyssa, behind you!" Maseo called out. Nyssa turned just in time to see the club coming at her head; the viper assassin behind it emerging from the smoke. Nyssa twisted nimbly aside and tripped up the assassin. As he fell to the floor, Nyssa produced a knife from her sleeve and threw it into his throat, ending his life. Turning back to where he had come from, Nyssa saw through the clearing smoke more assassins standing on the balcony as others descended a pair of zip lines from the neighbouring building.

"Maseo," Nyssa said in a warning tone.

"I see them," Maseo confirmed.

"Sin, get Thea out of here," Nyssa ordered as the assassins began to enter. They spread out into the room, weapons at the ready.

"Nyssa, come with us now and no one gets hurt," one of the assassins said.

"You will never learn," Nyssa pointed out before producing another knife from her clothes and throwing it into his face. The sound of his body hitting the floor heralded the attack. Lacking an obvious weapon and deciding attack was better, Nyssa stalked forward. She was met by a pair of assassins swinging swords at her and sidestepped one as she caught the others hand. Punching him in the face and throat, he dropped the sword into Nyssa's waiting hand. "Thank you," Nyssa said before running him through and turning back to the other assassin.

"You are not Al Sah-him," one of the assassins said to Maseo as he squared off. Seeing Nyssa advancing, Maseo chose to do the same.

"No, I'm not," Maseo replied menacingly. "But I know he will be here soon."

"You will not live to see it," the assassin shot back before lunging forward. Maseo charged forward to meet him and at the last second, fell to his knees and slide past him; the knife he had produced flashing out twice to sever the femoral and brachial arteries. Maseo stood back up and turned to his attacker, now on their knees, and easily broke his neck. Gathering up the sword the assassin had carried, Maseo returned to the fight.

"What the hell is happening?" Thea screamed as she watched black clad men and women fighting with Nyssa and Maseo. "They have swords and stuff."

"It is a long story, Thea. One we do not have time for now," Sin said, grasping her training sword. While she had already been in a fight, drug dealers were a whole order apart from trained assassins. And yet she found herself standing between Thea and 3 of them as they advanced on her. "Stay behind me."

"What?" Thea questioned but any response was cut off by one of the assassins swinging his staff around at Sin. She raised her sword to deflect the strike and instinctively retaliated but the assassin used the other end of his staff to block it and shove her back.

"Your sword lacks an edge child. That will be your undoing," he proclaimed before attacking again. He struck forward again, Sin struggling to even keep pace with his movements receiving several glancing hits before the assassin connected with a solid kick that sent her back into the wall, her sword flying away. "This is your end," the assassin said as he raised his staff. His deathblow was intercepted, however, by the arrival of a black fletched arrow to his heart. Turning to find the source, he was confronted by the enormous form of Aziz striding towards him; his bow falling to the ground as he dropped it to draw his twin falchions. As the assassin fell to the ground, Aziz charged his compatriots.

"Oh My God. Sin, are you ok?" Thea said, appearing at Sin's side, her eyes wide and wild.

"Thea. Get outta here," Sin told her friend.

"Not without…" Thea began before a scream erupted from her as she fell away. Behind her stood a short assassin; female was Sin's guess, holding a pair of knives. Looking at Thea, Sin saw that she had a cut on her upper thigh.

"First the sister, then you," the assassin said before turning back to Thea. Fear gripped Sin at what she was about to see but the assassin's knives reminded Sin of her own. Despite the pain, Sin climbed to her feet and drew her own knives from under her clothes.

"Hey!" Sin called out to the assassin, drawing her attention away from Thea. "How about you try me first?"

"A challenger," the assassin noted. "I accepted," she said before attacking. Knives flashed left and right as the two struck, thrust, stabbed and kicked at each other. Sin quickly received a cut to her right arm but forced herself to ignore it as Nyssa had been teaching her while continue to fight; scoring a pair of cuts on the assassin herself which caused the women to back up. "You have skill. But I will be your death."

"Ah, stow it," Sin said, noticing movement in the hallway beyond the gym, recognising who was coming. "Cavalry's here," she pointed out as Oliver exploded into the room; Diggle in his wake.

Oliver wasted no time in his attack as he quickly surveyed the battle before him. Maseo was handling himself and Aziz was working his way back towards Sin and Thea. Seeing Nyssa being herded towards the destroyed window and the balcony beyond, Oliver knew where he was needed most.

"Dig, get Maseo and get to the girls," Oliver commanded, not waiting for an answer before charging into the fray. Spear tackling an assassin, he drove them into the ground hard, stunning them and allowing him to snap their neck as if it were a twig. Gathering up the assassin's fallen sword, Oliver headed for the next assassin; quickly dismembering them before beheading them. His charge across the gym was barely slowed as he received several cuts to his arms but he paid them no mind, so focused was he on getting to Nyssa.

"Where have you been Beloved?" Nyssa wondered as Oliver broke through the ring of assassins surrounding her.

"Hey, it's a lot of stairs between here and the garage. The lift was busted," Oliver reasoned as he deflected a pair of attacks and struck back. "How has your night been?"

"I was rather enjoying it until someone opened the window," Nyssa quipped, thrusting forward with her sword and impaling an assassin before withdrawing. "Where are Thea and Sin?"

"Aziz is with them," Oliver assured his wife, needing her to focus and silently praying that Aziz was, in fact, with them. "Shall we finish up here?"

"Indeed," Nyssa concurred and the two sprang forward.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"My, my, aren't you just a little bundle of determination," the assassin mocked as Sin stood before her, bleeding from several cuts. What had been an even-ish fight was now leaning decidedly in the assassin's favour. "If you surrender now, I promise you a clean death."

"You think you're going to win?" Sin challenged, taking the moment to glance around quickly and seeing the fight was coming to a close. "All I have to do is stay alive and you lose."

"And yet you won't be alive," the assassin said, charging forward once again. The two knife wielders traded blows again, Sin quickly receiving another cut to her leg as she parried attacks and sliced back. The assassin paused to assess her opponent but was flung forward when Aziz threw his last assassin into her back. Having no control as she fell; and Sin not expecting it either, the two knife wielders ended up in a pile of tangled limbs on the ground. Aziz rushed forward and rolled the limp assassin off of Nyssa's protégé; one of Sin's dagger's embedded in the assassin's heart. Looking down at Sin, Aziz saw that she had a cut across her eye that was bleeding freely though the eye itself was intact judging from its shell-shocked appearance.

"Zayda!" Nyssa called out, momentarily distracted when she saw the assassin and Sin go down. For her punishment, she received a deep cut up her lower back before Oliver killed the assassin. Looking around, Oliver saw Maseo cutting the throat of a wounded assassin as Diggle looked around at all the bodies. Turning back, he saw Nyssa, heedless of her injury, rushing towards Sin and so moved to follow.

"Ollie! What the hell?" Thea managed to express through her shock and disbelief at what she had just witnessed. She had seen people fighting and dying; with swords and knives and arrows. It was just too much. "What just happened?"

"Something I had wished you would never have to see," Oliver admitted. Now was the time for truth if anything was to be salvaged from this. "A glimpse into who I really am."

"Who you really are?" Thea questioned, not knowing what else to say or do. "Who is that?"

"Show her, Beloved," Nyssa prodded from where she knelt beside Sin, examining her face and other wounds. "Seeing is believing."

"Right," Oliver accepted, knowing the truth those words held. He saw Aziz, who had reclaimed his bow, standing protectively next to Thea while Diggle and Maseo moved over to join them; Maseo holding out a recurve bow he had recovered from somewhere. Oliver accepted it as he moved out into the center of the gym, testing the draw on the bow. "Thea, you remember when you offered to teach me how to use a bow?"

"Yeah. You said you would probably shoot yourself in the foot or break a window," Thea commented before chuckling slightly at her own words. "The window is already broken," Thea pointed out.

"So it is," Oliver confirmed, planting his feet and taking a deep breath. "Aziz, an arrow please," Oliver requested as he looked at Thea before nodding at Aziz. The tall assassin nodded once before taking a step to the side and drawing and firing an arrow at Oliver. Thea didn't have time to scream before her brother snatched the arrow out of mid-air, spun on his heels as he nocked the arrow and fired it across the gym at the archery targets that were set up at the end of what had been the bowling alley. The arrow flew truly and impacted the dead center of the target.

Thea couldn't speak as she looked from her brother, to the arrow embedded in the target and back to her brother as she tried to process what she had just seen; what she witnessed her brother do.

"How?" Thea finally squeaked out. Oliver smiled softly, still holding the bow.

"That is a long…" Oliver began before spinning around to face the destroyed window, his right hand coming up across his body.

"Ollie?" Thea called out.

"Oliver?" Diggle tried a moment later when his principal didn't reply. Maseo took a step forward but movement from Oliver stilled his steps. Oliver turned back around, holding one red-fletched arrow directly in front of his heart and staring down at a second one that was lodged in his chest above it. A moment later, he fell.

"OLIVER!"

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, that was Chapter 33. What did we all think?**

 **I have to say, I enjoyed writing it immensely.**

 **Now, before I go any further. I want to say an enormous thank you to my fiancé Sarah. Without you giving me the time to write, this chapter would not be being released today. Thank you and love you so much.**

 **Ok, reviews from last week that I haven't responded too. Oldest to newest.**

 **Guest #1: I'm sorry you believe that it seems very Anti-Oliver to you on the family front. That is not how I am seeing it or trying to write it. Nyssa can relate to Thea a little better than Oliver can. But Nyssa barely speaks to Moira. And I doubt that will change anytime soon.**

 **Naitch03: Hopefully this chapter reads better. How did you like Sin in this chapter? And we got a little bit of Talia.**

 **Dark Alana: Thank you. And so am I.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks and here it is.**

 **Highlander348: Thanking you. She did and I think she did better in this chapter. Costume and codename to come. Nyssa has a saying in my fic. No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men. :D**

 **Dragonball X Avalon: Thanks mate. That is quite the complement.**

 **Phillipe363: Thank you. I definitely think Sin is getting better. Roy will have arrived on scene before Season 2. The question is, what will he know? As to HQ. No comment. I actually don't know yet.**

 **Guest #3: DD will be making an appearance sooner rather than later. As to Lex, no, not at this time and no plans to do so.**

 **thekiller00: Thanks. I think the show did a small disservice to her when they wrote how she finds out. I corrected that.**

 **reddevil47: Thank you so very much. I will try.**

 **changingdestiny40: I try to sometimes do the unexpected. :D Oliver is rather busy at the moment. We'll have to wait and see if his mother also shoots him. I certainly don't want to make it easy for them. No story in that. We'll find out more information in the next chapter or two. Oliver's stubbornness can be a good thing at times too. Nyssa and Thea wasn't so much training as Nyssa finding faults in Thea's defensive technique. There were a few. I haven't watched 'Supergirl.' Do not even think it is available in Australia yet.**

 **1234123456785678: Thanks. The consequences will definitely give some answers. The rescue is coming. Was this chapter crazy enough for ya?**

 **Dante 101: Batman has some great quotes. I borrow them sometimes. As to why we fall, so very true. Talia doesn't have an actress. Maybe I need to pick one. Hmm. Thea lost her brother, fell apart. Got him back. If she lost him again? I don't think it would end well for Thea. I wish Felicity had done that as well. Such is life.**

 **samuelanas12345: Thank you. Here you go.**

 **Mr Anyone: I am glad you are enjoying my work. Here it is.**

 **Guest #4: No. No. And give it time. No and No. Sorry.**

 **Guest #5: I had to google who Emperor Mavro even was. Sorry. But NO.**

 **FireBreeze1: Thanks. Here it is.**

 **Ok, now that that is out of the way.**

 **Next Chapter will be published hopefully on the 12** **th** **of November. But given that Friday is the 13** **th** **and what next chapter will have in it. It might be Friday instead. 12** **th** **or 13** **th** **. I'll figure it out.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed reading that and I will see you all when I return.**

 **Stegro88**


	34. Memories Unfold

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 34 – Memories Unfold**

"OLIVER!" several voices all called out at once as they saw him fall to the ground. A moment passed as everyone tried to process what happened before everyone began to move. Nyssa leapt up from where she had been tending to Sin and dived across the floor to her husband. Maseo and Diggle both drew firearms, aiming up and out of the window as they searched for the source of the arrows. Aziz, for his part, grabbed up Thea and physically carried her back further into the room before almost throwing her into the storeroom and turning back to gather Sin.

"Do you see anything?" Diggle enquired as he scanned the building across from them, going up floor by floor.

"On the roof, near where the lines come from," Maseo said as he trained his weapon across the street. "Two hooded figures."

"Damn, more assassins," Diggle commented as he adjusted his own aim to them. "I can't make out any details on them. They are sticking to the shadows."

"They are too far away for accurate shooting anyway. All we would be doing is making the situation worse," Maseo stated, though he kept his weapon up as he watched the two assassins disappear into the shadows. "They are gone."

"They accomplished their mission," Diggle said as he holstered his sidearm and moved to kneel opposite Nyssa. "How is he?" he asked even as he started his own examination of the man between them.

"He caught the arrow aimed at his heart," Nyssa began, pointing at the arrow that Oliver still grasped. "As you can tell from the cut on the back of his hand, the second arrow was deflected by it and impacted him higher in the chest than was intended. That prevented his immediate death. But I believe it has still punctured his lung."

"Damn," Diggle uttered, coming to a conclusion. "He needs a hospital."

"Which we cannot take him too. You know that," Nyssa shot back, frustrated and angry. "We must try and take care of this ourselves."

"Nyssa, I had some medical training while in the army but this," Diggle said, laying a hand on Oliver. "This is serious."

"Let us hope then that between us, our knowledge is enough," Nyssa announced as she looked up at Maseo. "When the others arrive, go and get Felicity. We will need her."

"What for?" Sin asked as Aziz helped her over; Aziz depositing a first aid kit down next to Diggle.

"To do something about the building security in the lifts and stairwells," Diggle said as he opened the case and set about trying to stabilise Oliver. "The cameras aren't watched live but we still need the recording of Oliver and I running up removed; as well as all of us leaving."

"Leaving?" Sin wondered. "Isn't it safer to stay here?"

"Not at this time. And the Foundry has everything we need to treat Oliver already there," Nyssa replied.

"What do you mean, treat Oliver," Thea exclaimed as she stumbled over to join the group around her brother. "He needs an ambulance and a hospital. Not a steel factory."

"Thea, we cannot take Oliver to a hospital. The doctors will call the police because of the arrow and they, in turn, will ask too many questions," Nyssa said to her sister-in-law. "The bodies can be dealt with easily enough and the room restored to its original condition. But Oliver's care must be handled discreetly."

"The bodies dealt with easily?" Thea practically yelled. "This place is covered in blood. How the hell do you plan on covering this up?"

"Leave that to him," Nyssa indicated as she nodded at something behind Thea. She turned around to see a short assassin standing behind her, holding a pair of wicked curved blades. A noise from the broken window revealed two more assassins entering the apartment. "Namir."

"Nyssa," Namir replied. "How is he?"

"Alive for the moment, but we must get him to the Foundry," Nyssa said, turning to look for Maseo just in time to see him leaving the room. "Sarab is going to get someone to deal with the electronic evidence of all of this but we will still need the room cleaned."

"I will take care of it with Saqr and Faridah," Namir assured her. "You will have enough to worry about yourself," he said as he took in the injuries around him.

"Including giving me some answers," Thea demanded. "I want to know what is going on."

"I promise that you will get all the answers you want and more, Thea," Nyssa declared. "But right now, we have more important things to worry about. Like making sure that your brother, my husband, remains alive. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Thea, let it go for now," Sin prodded. "Nyssa has made a promise. She doesn't break them."

"Fine," Thea accepted. "How is he? I notice that you're not all panicking so it can't be that bad."

"Oliver is hurt quite badly but we have everything we need to treat him at the Foundry. We just need to get him there," Nyssa explained. "And your brother has survived a similar injury in the past. I have faith he can survive it again."

"He has been shot in the chest with an arrow before?" Thea questioned. "When? Why?"

"Questions for another time, young one," Namir chided gently. "For now, let us…"

"No! She can't have been caught," Oliver suddenly uttered to everyone's shock.

"Oliver, man, take it easy," Diggle advised, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder to try and calm him.

"It's not possible," Oliver continued. "She is too skilled for this to happen."

"Oliver? Oliver!" Diggle tried but Oliver continued to pay him no attention. "He can't hear me. I don't know what is going on."

"Is he going to be ok?" Thea asked.

"I don't know, Thea," Nyssa admitted in concern. A thought dawned on her and she reached for the arrow that Oliver had caught. Lifting it up into the light, she saw the thin film of liquid that coated the arrowhead. "He has been poisoned."

"Poisoned? With what?" Diggle exclaimed in worry.

"I'm not sure. Each assassin uses their own kind of poison," Nyssa explained. "It could be anything."

"Shinkōshoku no hebi," Namir said after a moment, causing Nyssa to visibly pale.

"What makes you think it's him," Diggle asked in curiousity.

"The symptoms fit," Namir declared. "Shinkōshoku no hebi uses a toxin of his own design that poisons both the body and the mind. As the body dies, the mind is forced to relive painful memories. For all intents and purposes, the target is tortured to death from as little as a single cut."

"That doesn't sound good," Sin said from where she now sat as she held a bandage to her eye. "Is there like an antidote?"

"None that I know of," Namir answered Sin before turning to Nyssa. "Your father has had research done on samples of the poison we have acquired in the past. While no cure was found, we did learn a little on how it works."

"Go on," Nyssa said softly.

"The poison itself is fast acting, beginning to effect the body within minutes. But it also metabolises quickly," Namir said. "If Al Sah-him can survive the next 8 hours, his chances at recovering go up."

"And the whole time he is essentially reliving a nightmare over and over," Thea noted depressingly. "What is he remembering?"

"It is different for each person," Namir stated. "We may determine what it is from his ramblings or we may need to wait for him to wake up and tell us."

"Is Nyssa ok?" Oliver suddenly spoke again. "Do we know how she was captured? Or where?"

"Oh no," Nyssa whispered as her shoulders slumped in realisation of what her Beloved would be reliving.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _Draw with both arms," Al Sah-him instructed as he stood with one of the newest assassins, an Asian man now known as Sarab. "It's easier than trying to draw the bow with just one arm and the action will be smoother too. You'll be more accurate."_

" _Understood," Sarab replied in a flat, empty voice before drawing another arrow and nocking it. Taking a deep breath, he grasped his compound bow and drew it. Holding it for a moment to reflect on his movements, he then slowly let off the tension on the bowstring._

" _Much better," Al Sah-him commented. "Now, see your target, feel the air move around you and listen to the bowstring tighten. Then let go." Sarab relaxed and thought about what he had been told before drawing back on the bow again. A moment later, his arrow flew through the air and pierced the shoulder of the target manikin. "Good. Now do that a hundred times."_

" _As you command," Sarab acknowledged before bowing. Oliver stepped back to observe his student better when he felt someone approaching._

" _Good evening Namir," Oliver greeted his own teacher without turning. "How are you?"_

" _Al Sah-him," Namir said, his voice calm and yet Oliver could tell something was wrong._

" _Namir," Al Sah-him said, turning around; his movements and the sound of his voice stopping Sarab. "What has happened?"_

" _It is Nyssa," Namir revealed gently. "She has been captured."_

" _No. She can't have been caught," Al Sah-him stated. "There has been some mistake._

" _It is no mistake," Namir responded._

" _It's not possible," Oliver replied, his persona cracking. "She is too skilled for this to happen."_

" _I have seen the footage myself," Namir countered. "I understand your feelings on this matter. But bury them," he advised._

" _Is Nyssa ok?" Oliver asked, trying to calm himself. "Do we know how she was captured? Or where?"_

" _Nyssa appears ok at the moment. But I do not know how long that will remain the status quo," Namir said. "As to your other questions, I don't know."_

" _What are we going to do about setting her free?" Oliver asked, his mind racing._

" _I do not know that either but Ra's al Ghul has summoned us to appear before him," Namir relayed. "We may get answers to your questions then."_

" _If he decides to tell us," Oliver lamented._

" _If he chooses not to, that is his prerogative," Namir pointed out. "I suggest you get your emotions under control. Lest the situation worsen."_

 _ **#Present#**_

"I think I have already said this but I really don't like being practically dragged from my home in the middle of the night," Felicity said tempestuously as she sat in the passenger seat of Nyssa's Camaro, clutching her laptop to her chest as Maseo drove just less than erratically. "Even when the car is this nice."

"I apologise for the rapidity of our transit and for its timing but I have my orders," Maseo said as he upshifted and accelerated.

"Orders from who, exactly?" Felicity asked as she cringed as Maseo swerved past a car. "And where are you taking me?"

"Nyssa," Maseo replied calmly. "And their penthouse."

"Right," Felicity responded before dropping into silence until they drove into the parking garage beneath the building. Felicity noted Diggle's car, a black van and Oliver's bike; it's helmet laying discarded on the ground next to it. "Ok. What's going on? Oliver is always careful with that helmet. He even cleared a space on the bench behind his desk for it; despite appearances. He would never just drop it on the ground like that."

"You will see soon enough," Maseo replied as he parked the Camaro and climbed out, Felicity following behind. He led the way as he headed past the lifts towards the stairs.

"What's wrong with the lifts?" Felicity asked, causing Maseo to stop and look back at her.

"They are not working at the moment," Maseo stated calmly, resisting the urge to just grab the blonde and carry her the entire way.

"Are you sure? Have you tried?" Felicity wondered even as she pressed the call button. A moment later, the lift arrived with a chime and the doors opened. "Seems they are working," she commented before entering them. Maseo sighed quietly before joining her, riding in silence. Once they reached the penthouse, Maseo led the way off the lift. "It's pretty cold in here," Felicity noted.

"That would be the reason," Maseo said as he led her into the gym, revealing the broken window and the already lessened carnage from earlier in the evening.

"Oh my god," Felicity exclaimed at first the window before her eyes were drawn lower to the mats. She saw several bodies lying in small pools of drying blood and several pools where bodies had lain but had been moved. Finally, her eyes came to rest on a huddle of people in the centre of the room; Nyssa and Diggle amongst them. "Nyssa! What's going on?"

"Felicity," Nyssa responded tiredly, having stood to come and meet her. "Thank you for coming."

"I didn't exactly have much choice," Felicity pointed out. "I barely had time to grab my computer before I was practically dragged out of my home. Luckily I was still dressed."

"I apologise for that. But we need your help," Nyssa admitted, taking Felicity's hand and leading her over to the group. "Oliver needs your help."

"Oh god," Felicity stuttered as he eyes locked onto her boss; an arrow sticking out of his chest. "What happened?"

"A story for another time," Nyssa said dismissively. "Right now, we need to get Oliver help and we need your help to do it."

"You need my help to call an ambulance?" Felicity remarked.

"That's what I suggested," Thea argued from where she sat next to her brother, a bandage wrapped around her leg. "It was pointed out that it was a bad idea."

"A bad idea to call an ambulance?" Felicity questioned before her mind kicked into gear. "Right. Arrow, why, bodies, etc."

"Indeed," Nyssa said. "We need to get Oliver to his father's old factory in The Glades. And we need to do it without leaving a trail."

"Which is why you need me," Felicity caught on. "You need me to hack into the security company and replace the security footage from tonight; wiping you from the system."

"Yes," Nyssa confirmed. "Everything from about 2 hours ago to after we all leave."

"Sounds easy enough," Felicity asserted before her eyes were drawn to the largest man she had ever seen stalking into the gym through the destroyed window, bow in hand. "LOOK OUT!"

"It's alright Felicity," Nyssa said calmingly after turning to see what she had seen. "It is just Aziz. He is a friend."

"Oh, right," Felicity accepted. "Ah, I should probably get to work on the security. Umm, I'll be in the lounge," she said before turning and walking away.

"Can we trust her?" Maseo asked as he stepped up beside Nyssa, watching Felicity exit the room.

"I trust her," Nyssa confirmed. "But just in case, keep an eye on her for now; discreetly."

"As you command," Maseo said, moving to leave. Nyssa's hand on his arm stopped him.

"There is something else," Nyssa began. "Oliver has been poisoned. By the Crimson Snake."

"The poison remains unchanged?" Maseo asked after a moment.

"We believe so," Nyssa said softly.

"What is he remembering?" Maseo asked calmly.

"My capture," Nyssa answered calmly.

"Do you wish everyone to leave?" Maseo wondered, knowing that this was not a pleasant experience for Nyssa.

"They would find out soon or later," Nyssa admitted. "Now is as good a time as any."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _And you know nothing about my daughter's capture?" Ra's asked as he stood in front of Al Sah-him, staring him in the eye._

" _I know nothing of this, my liege," Al Sah-him responded honestly and calmly. "The last time I saw or spoke with your daughter was before her mission. She and I were sparring when Talia came to us and informed her that you had an assignment for her."_

" _He speaks the truth father," Talia commented from off to the side. "After we left his presence, Nyssa spoke to no one but the two of us before her departure. He could not know anything as I said nothing of the mission until we were alone here."_

" _Then please explain to me how it is that my daughter has been captured?" Ra's requested malevolently. "It would be beneficial if I could understand that."_

" _The entire mission could have been a ruse from the beginning," Talia supplied calmly. "A trap designed to capture one of the daughters of Ra's al Ghul. To what end, I do not know."_

" _What are we going to do about it?" Al Sah-him asked from where he still knelt on the stone floor. "How are we to retrieve your daughter?"_

" _We do not even know where she is being held," Talia said. "We do not even know if she still lives."_

" _She still lives," Al Sah-him declared, drawing looks from both Ra's and Talia._

" _How can you be so sure, Al Sah-him?" Ra's al Ghul wondered curiously._

" _It would make no sense to kill her yet," Al Sah-him explained. "She is worth more to them alive than dead. She has become a bargaining chip."_

" _They seek to exploit my daughter's life to barter for something," Ra's stated. "They will be sorely disappointed then."_

" _My liege?" Al Sah-him ventured. "She is your daughter."_

" _She is," Ra's confirmed. "But to bend to the will of others in the face of adversity would undermine all that I would seek to accomplish. That cannot happen."_

" _My liege," a voice called from the entrance to the hall._

" _What is it?" Ra's demanded, turning to face the assassin that had just entered the hall._

" _We are receiving a communication," the assassin responded. "They say they have news of your daughter."_

" _I will be right there," Ra's replied. As the assassin bowed and left, Ra's turned to his daughter. "Talia, have Al-Owal and Namir join us."_

" _As you command father," Talia acknowledged with a quick bow of her head. "And Al Sah-him?"_

" _He can join us as well," Ra's said after a moment of consideration. "It will give him a better understanding of how the league deals with threats and demands."_

 _ **#Present#**_

"I still can't believe that you guys set up here," Thea commented as she was helped down the stairs into the basement of what would be Oliver's nightclub by Felicity. Ahead of them, Nyssa turned on the lights.

"It serves our purpose," she replied, facing them as the lights illuminated the area behind her.

"Wow," Felicity articulated as she got her first look at the vigilante's lair. "Nice cave."

"We don't call it that," Diggle said from behind her. "And if you don't mind, can we continue this discussion in a moment. Oliver isn't exactly light."

"Right, sorry," Felicity responded before resuming her assistance of Thea into the Foundry proper. She located the nearest chair and helped Thea into it as Diggle and Maseo carried a stretcher bound Oliver past them and set him onto the main workbench that Nyssa had just cleared.

"Thanks," Diggle said to Nyssa before moving off and wheeling back a medical cart, already starting to pull out various surgical tools.

"Nyssa. Upstairs is clear," Sin whimpered out as she was carried down into the Foundry by Aziz. "Least I assume it is because Aziz has carried me down here."

"It is," Nyssa confirmed after a glance at Aziz. "Put her on the other table. We need to treat her cuts and wrap her ribs."

"Is that?" Felicity and Thea both said at once as Diggle pulled a bag of blood out of the bottom of the cart. He checked the label before kicking the door shut and turning back to Oliver.

"It is," Sin confirmed from where she lay as Diggle focused on Oliver. "Oliver, Nyssa and Diggle each have stored blood bags down here in case of injury. I even extracted my first unit last week. Didn't think I'd be using it so soon."

"You'll be grateful that we did take it," Nyssa pointed out as she moved over to the cart and began pulling out equipment for herself. "Once we get you bandaged up, we'll see if you need it."

"Yay," Sin deadpanned. Nyssa finished collecting what she needed and began to move over to Sin. As she passed where Thea was sitting, she stumbled and collapsed to the floor.

"Nyssa!" Thea exclaimed as Felicity knelt down to check on the assassin.

"I'm fine," Nyssa declared as she took a deep breath. "I'm just tired."

"Tired my ass," Thea quipped. "You're hurt. The bottom of your shirt is soaked in blood."

"It's just a small cut," Nyssa reasoned.

"Let me see," Felicity said without thinking. Nyssa was about to fight her but gave up when Maseo stepped forward.

"You said now was as good a time as any," Maseo proclaimed.

"So I did," Nyssa replied.

"Good time for what?" Thea asked as Felicity lifted the back of Nyssa's shirt.

"Oh my god," Felicity shrieked. "This is so not a small cut," she said as she forced Nyssa to turn around.

"Nyssa, you should have told me," Diggle chastised her from where he was working on Oliver.

"You needed to focus on Oliver," Nyssa offered.

"And when you passed out from blood loss, what would I have to do then?" Diggle shot back. "Now, you can sit down and I can talk Felicity through cleaning the cut or I can come over there and do it myself. Your choice."

"I need to see to Sin," Nyssa asserted.

"And I can wait 15 minutes," Sin pointed out. "I'm not in danger of dying."

"That you know of," Nyssa corrected. "But alright. I will let Felicity bandage my injury."

"Good. Now, sit," Diggle ordered. Nyssa shook her head before turning a chair around backwards, gingerly removing her shirt and then sitting down so that Felicity could tend to her back.

"What are these other scars?" Felicity asked as she put on a pair of surgical gloves that Diggle passed to her.

"A constant reminder of an event I would rather forget," Nyssa divulged after a moment.

"They look like whip marks," Diggle offered.

"As I said, a reminder of an event I'd rather forget," Nyssa said.

"Does it have anything to do with what Ollie is reliving now?" Thea asked softly, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"It does," Nyssa whispered. "It's what he is remembering."

"Can you tell us about it?" Felicity whispered, beating Thea to the punch. "So that we can understand what he is saying."

"I don't like to remember it," Nyssa admitted quietly. "Seeing the scars everyday forces me too."

"It was 3 years ago," Maseo started, surprising everyone. "I had just joined the League of Assassins and Oliver, or Al Sah-him as is his League name, was teaching me the art of the bow."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _I've never seen this room," Al Sah-him stated as he followed Ra's and Talia into a windowless room in the bowels of Nanda Parbat. "What is this place?"_

" _Just because we practice the ancient arts of assassination, does not meant that we do not adapt to the times," Ra's informed his subject. "And you still have not seen this room. Am I clear, Al Sah-him?"_

" _Perfectly," Al Sah-him responded obediently. Ra's eyed him for a moment before turning to face a large wall-mounted screen._

" _Connect them," Ra's commanded and a moment later, a man's face appeared on the screen. He had short cropped white/blonde hair and was clean shaven while the business suit he wore was crisp and clean._

" _My, my, I didn't expect you to respond so soon," the man said haughtily. "I honestly thought I'd be waiting at least an hour before you deigned to speak with me. If you spoke to me at all."_

" _You managed to catch me during one of my rare moments of rest," Ra's replied calmly. "What can I do for you, my old friend?"_

" _Oh, we haven't been friends for over a century," the man retorted, surprising Al Sah-him. He didn't look that old, but then again, neither did Ra's al Ghul. "Would you like to continue this polite discourse or get down to the reason I have gone to the considerable effort to contact you."_

" _You have my daughter," Ra's stated calmly._

" _I have your daughter," the man repeated triumphantly._

" _And you are calling me to gloat about it?" Ra's offered._

" _Oh no, you mistake the purpose of this call," the man countered. "I contacted you to offer you a trade."_

" _My life for my daughter's?" Ra's said._

" _I see the years haven't dulled your intelligence," the man observed._

" _And yet it appears to have dulled yours if you think that I would accept that offer," Ra's quipped. "You would kill us both the moment I appeared."_

" _And if I gave my word that that would not happen?" the man tried._

" _Then I would be a fool for trusting you," Ra's continued._

" _Perhaps I can change your mind," the man conceded._

" _Damien, I thought you knew me better than that," Ra's began before 'Damien' interrupted._

" _Oh I do," Damien said. "I know what you did to save your last family. Mr Domingus." The screen split to show another room, in some sort of office tower it looked like, that had an x-frame rack in the centre of the room upon which Nyssa was tied in a spreadeagled position. "You may begin." Al Sah-him watched silently as a man walked up behind Nyssa and, using a knife, cut her shirt off, exposing her bare back. Next, he accepted a large whip from someone off-screen and then paced out a measured distance behind Nyssa before turning and unfurling his whip. Pausing for effect, he flung the whip out behind him before bring his arm forward towards Nyssa. The whip sliced through the air and Nyssa visibly jerked as it bit into her back, though she didn't utter a sound. He repeated this action 4 more times, Nyssa remaining silent the whole time before stopping. As he stopped, Al Sah-him could see the blood dripping from the end of the whip._

" _Was that meant to encourage me to surrender myself?" Ra's asked casually. Al Sah-him found himself hard-pressed not to turn to look at Ra's. "Because all it has done is harden my resolve."_

" _Well, we'll see how long that lasts as you watch your daughter being tortured in front of you," Damien said. "Because I will be calling you each day at the same time and for each day that you do not surrender yourself, your daughter will feel the bite of the lash 5 times. And this will continue until you surrender yourself or your daughter dies. But I believe your daughter is strong so she should last quite a long time."_

" _Damien, you should just kill her now in whatever way you see fit because I will never surrender myself to you," Ra's announced calmly, his tone resolute._

" _We'll see," Damien replied as an address appeared at the bottom of the screen. "That is the address where she is being held, in case you change your mind. But if I see another member of the League of Assassins approaching the building, I will return Nyssa to you in more pieces then our combined age." And with that the call was ended._

" _The gall of him to assume that you would surrender to him because he had your daughter," Talia said._

" _Perhaps," Ra's noted before turning to face everyone. "There will be no action taken to rescue my daughter. Is that clear?"_

" _I will make it known and see it enforced," Talia assured her father. Al Sah-him, for his part, was already making plans. He had an address, now he needed a plan._

" _That will be all," Ra's said dismissively. Al Sah-him said nothing as he exited the room and immediately returned to his quarters. Once there, he began packing a bag of weapons and other equipment that he would need. Lastly, he put in the hood that had been Shado's. Nyssa had kept it for him from when he had first arrived and returned it to him recently. Now, he would wear it to rescue her. With a last look around, Al Sah-him, or Oliver as he was now thinking, shouldered the bag and prepared to exit his room. When he opened the door however, he was met by Sarab._

" _Sarab," Oliver greeted, dropping the bag to the side. "What are you doing?"_

" _I came to see you," Sarab said. "I see I arrived just in time."_

" _Perhaps," Oliver retorted before sucker punching Sarab hard. As Sarab struggled to breathe, Oliver wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and squeezed. "I'm sorry my friend," Oliver apologised before he carefully laid his now unconscious friend on the ground. "But this is something I must do."_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi everyone. I had wanted to make this chapter much longer than what it currently is but due to the events of my holiday, I have not had much time to write over the time I had off. So here is what is essentially part 1. :D**

 **I want to thank everyone for the reviews for the Chapter 33. It is now my second most reviewed chapter at the time of this release. I also now have a combined total of over 500 reviews and 150,000 words. Yay me.**

 **Reviews from Chapter 33.**

 **LycoX – Sin has been hanging around Nyssa. And Nyssa is pretty formal.**

 **thekiller00 – No pit, sorry. Not yet.**

 **OracleGoddessOfDelphi – You'll hopefully forgive me if I don't answer that. Sorry.**

 **mmat – Um, he is already. :D And we'll see.**

 **Guest #1 – She does now.**

 **Guest #2 – Oliver hasn't stopped killing. He has only said that he will be trying to limit the body count. He will still be killing.**

 **ec-direwolf – Thanks.**

 **98 – Thank you.**

 **DizzyDiana – They are coming. Hopefully.**

 **Naitch03 – Thanks. Perhaps. It will take time for her to process. Right now, she is shock. We'll get to see how she handles it. And how Thea reacts. Ra's knows she is up to no good but Talia is a busy woman. Oh thank you, that is such a nice complement. Both of them.**

 **NicoleR85 – Thanks.**

 **Phillipe363 – I hope this begins to answer some questions for you. Maybe.**

 **nkowaliuk – Oliver will still be killing. But in the efforts to save his city, he can't kill everyone. It sends a bad message.**

 **Guest #3 – No. No. In time (that will be interesting). No. Maybe. And No.**

 **TheLastSonOfEl – We start to see.**

 **FireBreeze1 – Thank you. Not that I know of. But I haven't read very many comics, so I can't be sure.**

 **Highlander348 – Ra's knows some of it. Not all. That would take them away from Starling, which we will come to see is important. Oliver won't be straying and I'll be taking care of Felicity. It is a kill or be killed event but it comes with a cost.**

 **MrZealous21701 – Thank you and we'll have to wait and see.**

 **changingdestiny40 – We'll be seeing how everyone deals with these events. Also, Thea was in shock. Talia has been a busy little bee, recruiting members and training them but with obvious lesser value. For Talia, the gloves are off. We are. And no. Thanks.**

 **Dante101 – Indeed you don't. They do. We'll see why he handles it better too. Thea is in, yes. No crying.**

 **HarleyIvy – Not Malcolm, no.**

 **MLM24 – Thanks.**

 **Mr Anyone – We are getting further into the M-Ratings. Torture, extreme violence, etc. Oliver is pissed.**

 **Guest #4 – No, and No. Sorry.**

 **.10 – Someone did, and she will.**

 **1234123456785678 – Thanks Mate. Happy to hear that.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Stegro88**


	35. Memories Unfold (Part II)

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 35 – Memories Unfold (Part II)**

"How have you been able to work with these?" Felicity asked as she stood before the computers that Oliver, Nyssa and Diggle used when in the Foundry. "This all looks like it hitched a ride on the DeLorean straight from the eighties. And not the good part of them either."

"The DeLorean, really?" Thea remarked from where she was sitting off to the side, her leg propped up on a second chair.

"What?" Felicity wondered. "I liked those movies."

"Of course you did," Thea retorted.

"Felicity, those computers have been adequate up to now," Nyssa commented from where she sat on Oliver's right side, holding his hand in hers. "But if you wish, you may look into upgrading them for us. We can supply you with the funds."

"I'll start working on a shopping list," Felicity declared, turning to search for a pen and paper.

"Thank you," Nyssa said. Further words were halted as Aziz lurched forward from where he had been standing against a wall, his arm going up and over his shoulder to draw an arrow. "It is Namir, Aziz," Nyssa reassured her bodyguard. A moment later, two hooded assassins descended into the Foundry.

"How did you know it was them?" Thea wondered as Aziz relaxed his posture and returned to his previous position.

"Because I announced our presence Miss Queen," the shorter of the two assassins explained as he stepped up next to Nyssa. "We were not introduced earlier. I am called Namir."

"I remember Nyssa calling you that," Thea said, her mind flashing back to the first time she had seen him. "How did you announce your presence? I didn't hear anything?"

"Then excuse my bluntness, but you are deaf," Namir commented before turning to look down at Oliver. "How is Oliver?"

"He is strong," Nyssa said, her eyes never leaving her husband's. "He will make it."

"I have little doubt of that," Namir agreed. "I do not wish to ask but I am curious. How are his memories progressing?"

"Judging by his last utterance of an apology to me," Maseo said from where he was standing out of the way. "I would say he is now on his way to retrieving Nyssa."

"Then we would have just retrieved our orders," Saqr commented.

"You were there?" Thea asked out of curiosity. "And who are you?"

"I am Saqr, Miss Queen," Saqr introduced himself. "And yes, I was witness to the aftermath of Nyssa's rescue by Al-…Oliver."

"They know his league name," Nyssa said.

"Though not what it means," Thea remarked.

"Al Sah-him, Thea," Diggle said as he checked Oliver's blood pressure. "It means 'The Arrow'."

"I guess that is appropriate given everything I know now," Thea decided as she looked at Diggle before turning back to Saqr. "You were saying you had received orders."

"Yes. Nyssa's father summoned myself, Namir, Sarab and Aziz to him and commanded us to retrieve Al Sah-him by any means necessary and return him to Nanda Parbat," Saqr explained.

"Nyssa's father? Bruce Raatko is Ra's al Ghul," said in realisation. "This keeps getting better and better. I was a total bitch to the head of the League of Assassins."

"You were not a 'total bitch', as you put it Thea," Nyssa reassured her sister-in-law. "Just a little disrespectful."

"As I was saying," Saqr said, attempting to redirect the conversation. "The four of us were ordered to return Al Sah-him to Nanda Parbat; without attempting to rescue Nyssa."

"And why not?" Thea asked. "I've seen 3 of you fight. Surely the five of you could rescue Nyssa together."

"We were commanded not to," Namir stated calmly. "And we were bound by oaths of allegiance and fealty."

"That just sounds like an excuse," Thea said.

"Perhaps it was. But that is hindsight speaking," Namir replied before reaching for a wrapped bundle from the bag he was carrying. "I found your knives," Namir said as he passed the bundle to Nyssa.

"My knives? There should only be one as I kept the other with me," Nyssa wondered as she unwrapped the bundle. Inside, she found three blades; one was hers and two were Sin's. "This one is mine but these two I gave to Sin," Nyssa pointed out to Namir.

"Truly?" Namir said. At Nyssa's confirming nod, he continued. "I retrieved that blade," he said, indicating one of Sin's knives, "From Tabani's heart."

"Tabani was present?" Nyssa asked in surprise.

"Who's Tabani?" Diggle asked.

"She was a member of the League of Assassins before she went rogue," Nyssa explained. "She was a skilled knife fighter but suffered from overconfidence in her own abilities."

"And your protégé killed her," Namir declared.

"Sin killed someone?" Thea asked in complete disbelief.

"Oh no," Nyssa said, mentally adding speaking with Sin to her list of things to do. Right then, a loud, constant shrill sounded out in the basement. Everyone turned to look at Oliver as Diggle leapt into action.

"His heart's stopped," he declared as he turned to the cart.

"No!" Nyssa called out louder and more distraught than Thea, or pretty much anyone else, had heard her before.

"Ollie!" Thea called out, stumbling to her feet and hobbling over to her brother. Laying a hand on his shin, she shook it gently. "Ollie?"

"Stand back," Diggle ordered as he grabbed up a pair of defibrillator paddles and rested them on the shock pads that he had applied moments before. When neither Nyssa nor Thea moved, Diggle looked at Namir and Saqr. "Pull them back." The two assassins quickly moved into action, recognising the danger they were in. Saqr gently lifted Thea and pulled her back out of reach of her brother while Namir whispered to Nyssa. Diggle didn't know what he said but a moment later, Nyssa relinquished her hold on her husband. Once checking that everyone was clear and that there was a charge, he turned back to the dying man before him. "Clear!" he called out before shocking Oliver. Checking the monitor and seeing no response, Diggle waited for the charge to build up again. "Clear!" he called out again before shocking Oliver a second time. His efforts were rewarded this time by a steady beep from the heart monitor.

"Is he going to be ok?" Thea asked meekly as Saqr released her.

"As long as his heart keeps beating," Diggle reassured the younger Queen. "He should be alright."

"What do we do now?" Thea asked.

"We wait," Diggle said dejectedly. "And pray that I don't have a heart attack myself."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _We are approaching the city," the pilot called back to where Oliver was sitting. He had arrived in the city the night before and after scouting the building from a distance, Oliver had gone in search of a few last items he thought he might need before locating a pilot. Convincing him had been a simple matter of hold his kukri to the man's throat and telling him to fly him over a certain part of the city. All they had had to do was wait for nightfall. "5 minutes."_

" _Thanks," Oliver yelled back before reaching for the parachute. As he held it, his mind drifted back to the first time he had held a parachute. It had been his 2_ _nd_ _year on Lian Yu, after Slade had been injected with the Mirakuru but before they had attacked the freighter. A small plane had been flying over the island before Ivo had shot it down. The pilot had been injured in the crash and Oliver and Slade had run to get supplies while Sara had stayed with the man. By the time they got back, he was gone. Oliver had found the parachute in the plane wreckage and come up with the start of a really crazy plan. Though it was nowhere as crazy as the one he was about to embark upon. Strapping on the parachute over his stolen clothes, Oliver checked that the weapons he would be wearing during the jump were secured before attaching the extra pack he was taking to hold the remainder of his equipment._

" _1 minute," the pilot called out and Oliver climbed to his feet and walked over to the rear door of the plane. Pulling it open, he was hit with a gust of cold air that immediately chilled him to his bones. Ignoring it and looking down, Oliver located the building he needed to land on. Positioning himself in the doorway, Oliver watched as the plane flew over the building and before he could remember that he had never actually done this before, Oliver threw himself out into the frigid air._

 _ **#Present#**_

"Why are you doing this?" Thea asked from her seat next to her brother. They had finally convinced Nyssa to get up and move around a little and Thea had immediately moved to take her place.

"Because your brother is my friend," Diggle replied before glancing up at Thea. "But that is not what you mean. You want to know why we are going out each night. Why we lie to those closest to us. Why we are vigilantes."

"Yeah," Thea whispered, glad that Diggle had understood what she had meant.

"I don't know if you can see it Thea," John began slowly. "But this city, our home, is sick. And it slowly dying from that sickness. The police and others are doing what they can to fight this disease but it isn't enough. Which is where your brother, Nyssa and myself come in. We can fight this disease, in a way no one else can."

"By breaking the law and killing people?" Thea asked, not in anger but in confusion.

"I thought like you, when I first joined your brother. That he didn't need to break the law to help this city. But then he showed me what the law can become," Diggle said, pausing to check on Oliver.

"What's that?" Thea wondered.

"Chains. Chains that prevent the good guys from doing what they need to do to stop the bad guys. And when that happens, Oliver, Nyssa and myself; we're there to make sure that justice is served," Diggle explained. "As to the killing, that is how your brother was trained. To kill his targets."

"Was?" Thea noted, causing Diggle to grin.

"Apparently he is going to try and curtail the number of people that he kills from now on," Diggle revealed. "That's a step in the right direction."

"And what about all the people that died in the penthouse?" Thea asked.

"Like it or not, Thea. You are part of another world now. And as I have discovered, that world is either kill or be killed. There is no middle ground for those that attacked us," Diggle explained. Thea was silent as she looked over her brother; once again noting the scars and wondering if she would now have one on her leg.

"How did my brother change so much in just 5 years?" Thea wondered out loud.

"I can't answer that Thea," Diggle replied. "That is something you are going to ask him yourself when he wakes up."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"How are your ribs?" Nyssa asked as she came over to where Sin was sitting.

"They ache but the pain killer Dig gave me is helping," Sin said evenly, not looking up. Nyssa decided to continue.

"And how are you?" Nyssa asked, setting Sin's knives down onto the table in front of her, causing the girl to look up at them.

"You know?" Sin asked, already knowing the answer.

"I know," Nyssa confirmed, sitting down in the chair next to her protégé. "So I will ask you again. How are you?"

"I don't know," Sin admitted. "I guess I'm trying not to think about it."

"That won't work Zayda," Nyssa said calmly. "You need to confront this or it will just eat you up inside."

"Nyssa, I killed someone," Sin exclaimed. "I've never done that before."

"Neither had I the first time I killed someone. Neither had Oliver. Nor Aziz, Saqr, Namir or Sarab," Nyssa added easily. "Not even Diggle had killed someone before the first time."

"I'm not seeing the point," Sin said.

"That is because you are not thinking about what has happened," Namir said as he stepped up next to Nyssa. "She is trying to get you to understand why you had to kill not just that you did kill."

"She was going to kill me and then Thea," Sin said simply. "But I wasn't trying to kill her. I was trying to immobilise her like you were teaching me. Cuts to the median arteries for a start. But then she same flying at me and we fell to the floor. Then Aziz rolled her off me and I saw where my knife had ended up. I knew she was dead."

"She lunged at you and you had to defend yourself," Nyssa analysed. "You did the right thing."

"It wasn't a lunge; something hit her in the back and she fell towards me," Sin replied. Movement to her side drew her attention and when she looked, she saw Aziz standing there, head bowed. "Aziz?" she asked, not understanding as the giant assassin's hands began to make motions.

"He says that it is his fault," Namir translated. "He threw one of the snake's minion's at your opponent, looking to entangle her but instead pushed her at you," Namir said as Aziz dropped to his knees. "He apologises to the student of Warith Al Ghul for causing her pain."

"He hasn't hurt me," Sin responded, looking to Nyssa. "How could he cause me pain?"

"Because you killed someone and are now hurting because of it. Aziz feels as though he is the cause of it due to his throwing of the assassin into Tabani's back," Nyssa translated.

"Tabani," Sin repeated quietly. "What does that mean?"

"Tabani means light," Namir answered as Sin turned to Aziz.

"I'll be alright Aziz. I will get through this and I will be the stronger for it. It wasn't your fault," Sin said, trying to reassure the assassin.

"Indeed you will. I will make sure of it," Namir stated.

"Namir?" Nyssa queried as Sin turned to look at the short assassin. "What do you mean?"

"I will be taking part in your continued training," Namir revealed.

"Namir, by my father's mandate, that is not permitted," Nyssa reminded the assassin.

"Your father's mandate says nothing about training the apprentice of Warith al Ghul," Namir countered. "As your apprentice, she is a target for your enemies. I am loathe to see her injured or killed because of that."

"And I do not wish to see you punished for breaking my father's commands," Nyssa said.

"Your father has already broken his own commands by supplying John Diggle with armour of our make," Namir stated. "And make no mistake, he knew of its fabrication and allowed it."

"Namir, I don't want to see you hurt because of me," Sin tried, not wanting others to be hurt.

"Do not fear young one," Namir reassured Sin. "If I am hurt it is because I allow it to happen or because I am dead." Seeing that Namir had made up his mind, Nyssa said nothing.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

 _Oliver fell, not for the first time wondering if this was such a good idea. He was far from an expert parachutist and here he was trying to land on the roof of a building. And the same as every other time the thought occurred, he focused on the reason why he was doing it. To save Nyssa. Focusing on that, Oliver watched the city slowly pass below him as he drifted through the sky towards his target._

 _As he neared, he spotted the two guards that he had noted earlier and drew a pair of crossbow pistols from his sides and calmly waited as he drifted silently closer. Once he was close enough, Oliver killed the two guards before dropping the crossbows into the night air and grasping the steering lines to guide his final approach. As he feet hit the gravel on the roof, Oliver reefed down on his chute, spilling the air from the canopy and causing it to collapse around him. Quickly bundling it up and hiding it, Oliver went to check on the guards. Satisfied that they were indeed dead, he began searching their corpses for anything of use._

 _Disregarding the guns as he was more comfortable with his own weapons, Oliver did procure several grenades from the two men as well as a radio. Unpacking his gear from the extra pack he was wearing, Oliver armed himself in preparation for the task ahead._

 _With a final check of himself, he put his mask on and pulled up the hood that had been worn by Yao Fei's and Shado's before him. A last glance out at the city surrounding the building and Oliver turned to the stairs leading into the building and where his true work began._

 _ **#Present#**_

"Can I talk to you Nyssa?" Thea asked softly as she found Nyssa sitting with Oliver again.

"Of course you may Thea," Nyssa assured her sister-in-law as Thea sat down in a seat next to the assassin.

"Where's John?" Thea asked, looking around for the bodyguard that had not left Oliver's side since he had been shot in front of them.

"He went to take a moment for himself. Food, drink, personal things," Nyssa replied, eyeing Thea. "What is it you wish to discuss that you do not want him to hear?"

"It's not that," Thea said, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before looking up at Nyssa again. "I want to know how my brother changed so much in just 5 years. I want to know how he has become the man that he is now. I want to know how and where he got all these scars."

"Thea, that is not a short story," Nyssa advised. "Now a painless one."

"I want to know the truth Nyssa," Thea demanded. "No more lies. You owe me that."

"I owe you knowing," Nyssa responded coldly, sending a chill down Thea's spine and causing her to look away. Neither said anything for a moment before Nyssa continued. "And yet you, of everyone present, deserves to know."

"So you'll tell me everything?" Thea asked hopefully.

"I'll tell you what I can but some parts of this story are not mine to tell," Nyssa corrected. "Where would you like to begin?"

"Ah, I don't know," Thea said, caught off-guard by the sudden shift. "I was kinda hoping that you would just tell me the story."

"Why don't you ask questions and if I am able, I will answer them," Nyssa suggested. "Perhaps that would be easiest."

"Maybe," Thea considered. "Ah, was my brother really marooned on that island?"

"Yes, he was. He was there for two years before I first met him," Nyssa answered, holding her hand up as she predicted Thea's next question. "While I know most of what happened during that time, I will not share that with you. That will be Oliver's decision."

"Right," Thea said, deflated. "Um, how did you two really meet?"

"I was with several assassins and we discovered him almost dead on a beach. He saved the life of one of my companions and in return, we saved his," Nyssa replied, summarising as Thea did not need to know the details. "That was when he joined the League of Assassins."

"Why did he do that?" Thea asked. "Why join a bunch of killers instead of coming home to us?"

"Oliver never had that option Thea," Nyssa explained. "Once Oliver had entered Nanda Parbat, he had but two choices; Death or service to the League. And my father can be quite persuasive. Even then, Oliver knew that this city was dying, drowning under the weight of the crime and corruption that is rife. So my father made Oliver an offer; join the League, learn it's ways and when he was ready, my father would send him here to cleanse it."

"Cleanse it?" Thea repeated. "What does that mean?"

"To remove all those that poison and do harm to this city, one way or another," Nyssa clarified. "Fortunately, my father has allowed Oliver to use any means of his choosing."

"And Oliver, and you, have chosen to kill people," Thea stated harshly. "Couldn't you find another way?"

"That is the other way, Thea," Nyssa declared. "You would rather that we collected evidence and then handed it over to the police?"

"That's the law," Thea said weakly.

"And the law doesn't work. Not for those that are able to avoid it. If the law worked, then Oliver and myself would not have need to kill," Nyssa countered.

"You said this was the other way," Thea pondered. "What was the first way?"

"A virus," Nyssa said calmly, trying not to panic Thea. "My father possesses a biological weapon that he would use to kill every single man, woman and child in this city. Guilty or innocent."

"Oh my god," Thea whispered in shock and fear. "Everyone?"

"Everyone," Nyssa confirmed. "They would all die so that no one could survive to continue to corrupt this city."

"But there wouldn't be a city," Thea stressed.

"True," Nyssa said. "And now you understand why we have come home and why we kill."

"You kill so that others do not have to die," Thea simplified.

"More or less," Nyssa agreed, happy that she had managed to get her point across without actually revealing too much. "But we do not have forever."

"How long do you have?" Thea asked.

"We do not know," Nyssa replied. "My father is a patient man, Thea. But even he has his limits. One day, he will declare this city lost and try to release the virus."

"Try?" Thea asked, latching onto Nyssa's words.

"Oliver and I have agreed that this city lives on," Nyssa said. "No matter the cost."

"You would fight your own father?" Thea wondered.

"I would not be the first daughter of Ra's al Ghul to do so," Nyssa said.

"What?" Thea exclaimed.

"You remember how I told you about my sister Talia?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah, not that you told me much," Thea replied.

"That is because she tried to kill my father, and me," Nyssa revealed. "And now she has tried to kill my Beloved."

"Those were her assassins tonight?" Thea asked.

"Yes," Nyssa said. "It is not the first time that she has had them attack us. But this is the first time that she has hurt us."

"That's why you were training me," Thea suddenly realised. "They want something from you and you were worried that she would take me to try and get it."

"That was the main reason, yes," Nyssa responded. "But it would also serve you in other ways."

"What does she want?" Thea asked, ignoring the second part that Nyssa said.

"I am Warith al Ghul, Thea. The Heir to the Demon," Nyssa revealed. "When my father's time comes to an end, I will succeed him as Ra's al Ghul, The Demon's Head."

"And the leader of the League of Assassins," Thea added, thinking. "Wait, I thought Talia was your older sister. Wouldn't that make her the heir?"

"And for a time she was," Nyssa confirmed. "But she lost my father's favour and so I was declared the heir. She wants that title, and everything it means, back."

"And I thought my family was messed up," Thea mumbled, shivering slightly. Seeing this, Nyssa reached over and picked up Oliver's jacket from where Diggle had discarded it when he taken it off Oliver before laying him down.

"Here," Nyssa said as she wrapped the jacket around Thea's shoulders.

"Thanks," Thea accepted gratefully. "So what do we do now?"

"Now, we wait for Oliver to wake up," Nyssa said. "And once he has healed, I am going to find my sister and encourage her to leave us alone."

"And if she doesn't?" Thea asked, putting her hands into the jacket's pockets.

"One way or another, Thea," Nyssa said, her voice turning icy. "She will."

"Where is she?" Oliver growled from the table.

"He is talking about you," Thea remarked. "Isn't he?"

"He is," Nyssa confirmed. "He is in the building where I was being held and is searching for me."

"He sounds pissed," Thea observed.

"That would be an understatement sister-in-law," Nyssa asserted with a smile. "A vast understatement."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _Where is she?" Oliver demanded from the H.I.V.E. soldier. When there was no response, Oliver punched him again. "I asked you a question. Where is Nyssa al Ghul?"_

" _You will never reach her," the soldier replied. Before Oliver could respond, the soldier jammed his teeth together, crushing one of them. Moments later, he was dead._

" _We'll see about that," Oliver stated. Searching the soldier, Oliver collected several more grenades as well as a taking the soldier's radio; something he should have done from the rooftop guards. Putting it on, Oliver listened in._

" _Single intruder is on the twenty-second floor," a male voice said. "Target is armed with a bow and sword. Upper floor guards converge." Oliver smiled at that. With them coming to him, it made them easier to kill. Oliver made his way to the floor's electrical distribution board and killed the lights. After smashing the panel, Oliver retreated into the shadows and waited. It wasn't a long wait._

 _Three soldiers emerged from the emergency stairwell and Oliver watched as they turned on their weaponlights and began to sweep the floor of the building. Oliver stealthily moved away from them before pulling out one of the grenades. He had no idea how long the fuse was set for so he just assumed it was 5 seconds. He would find out soon enough. As the soldiers passed by a window, Oliver pulled the pin on the grenade, let the lever fly off before rolling the grenade across the floor; counting as he did so. As he reached six, the grenade exploded amongst the three guards, showering them in shrapnel and blowing out the window._

 _Stalking forward, he found one guard dead and the other two wounded. Pulling his sword, Oliver ended their lives, already knowing that interrogation would reveal nothing. Now all he had to do was find Nyssa. Sheathing his sword and nocking an arrow, Oliver headed for the stairs. As he reached the door, it opened to reveal a soldier with his weapon coming up with several more soldiers behind him._

 _Oliver reacted first, releasing his arrow into the first soldier's throat even as he shouted a warning to his companions. As he collapsed to his knees, Oliver brought his foot up and kicked him back through the door, surprising the soldiers behind him with his attack. What followed was carnage._

 _Oliver was on the landing with one corpse and 2 soldiers while a further 3 were on the stairs above and below him. Thinking quickly, Oliver lashed out with his bow even as he drew his kukri with his right hand in a reverse grip. The soldier closest to him never saw it as Oliver hit him again in the face with his bow before dropping to his knee and cleaving his thigh open with his kukri. Twisting around, Oliver launched himself up as he proceeded to shoulder barge the other soldier on the landing into the wall, burying his kukri into the man's stomach. With a strong wrench to the side, Oliver opened the man's stomach to the air. His bow was not idle as he wrenched, snapping out to hook the guard on the upper stair's ankle. Yanking, Oliver brought him tumbling down to the landing where he stomped on his throat, crushing his larynx and leaving him to suffocate._

 _Pain exploded in his side as turned and a bullet exited his side. Oliver ignored the wound, so focused was he on killing. Dropping his bow, Oliver reached out and grasped the gun that had shot him and pulled it forward, unbalancing the soldier attached to it. Smashing it back into his face, Oliver knocked the guard down, his feet tripping up the last soldier as he advanced on Oliver. Letting the gun go, Oliver jumped onto the soldier and smoothly drew his knife across the man's throat; feeling contentment as he watched the blood well up out of the wound. Cleaning his blade on the corpse's sleeve, Oliver sheathed it before kneeling next to the only soldier still living, unconscious though he was. He would never wake up as Oliver grabbed his head in his hands and twisted it violently, breaking his neck. Taking a moment to check his side, Oliver picked up his discarded bow and continued his descent._

 _He didn't know how long he fought or how many he killed. He barely noticed when he received another injury his focus was so pure. There was only Nyssa and his need to find her. He finally hit pay dirt when he found the building's security monitoring room on the 5_ _th_ _floor. The technician inside never even realised he was in the room until Oliver had his kukri pressing upon the man's carotid._

" _You are not dressed like those I have already killed so I am only going to ask this once," Oliver growled menacingly. "Where is Nyssa al Ghul?" When the man didn't respond instantly, Oliver pressed harder, opening the man's skin and releasing a trickle of warm blood down his neck. "Where?"_

" _I don't know…" the man's response was cut off by his scream as Oliver noticed the technician reaching for a button and calmly removed his hand with a downward chop of his kukri. So fast was his movement that the technician never felt the blade leaving his throat, or returning._

" _If you want to keep your other hand, you will tell me where she is," Oliver commanded._

" _One floor down, one floor down," the man stuttered through his pain as he pointed up at one of the monitors. Oliver looked at it and indeed saw Nyssa being strapped to the rack in preparation for the day's lashes._

" _Thank you," Oliver said gratefully as he pulled out a grenade. Extracting the pin, Oliver wedged the grenade under the man's chin uncomfortably. If he lifted his head, the grenade would fall away and he would die. "I wouldn't move if I were you," Oliver advised before exiting the room. Entering the stairwell once again, Oliver descended one more floor as he drew nearer to his goal. Inching open the door, Oliver slipped through it before padding carefully down the hallway. Coming to the end, he peered around the corner, hoping to see Nyssa._

 _There she was, strapped to the X-frame just as when he had first seen her on the screen back at Nanda Parbat. He was in front of her and so couldn't see what condition her back was in but he knew it could be bad as today was the 5th day of her lashes. She had already received 20 of them and it looked like Mr Domingus was preparing to deal out 5 more as a large screen on the wall nearby came on. On it were the faces of Damien and Ra's._

 _"Have you changed your mind yet my old friend?" Damien asked haughtily._

 _"As I have advised you each day," Ra's said calmly. "I will not surrender myself to you. All you are accomplishing by this is revealing how desperate you are."_

 _"Perhaps. And then, perhaps not," Damien retorted. "Either way. Mr Domingus, please begin." Oliver could not have timed it better if he had tried because at that moment, the technician he had left upstairs, moved his head._

 _The explosion of the grenade was felt through the floor and caused several of the lights to start flickering._

 _"It seems you have company, old friend," Ra's taunted._

 _"Mr Domingus, what was that?" Damien asked in a sharp tone._

 _"We have an uninvited guest in the facility," Mr Domingus replied immediately. "He is being dealt with."_

 _"Ra's, I warned you what would happen if you attempted to rescue your daughter," Damien threatened._

 _"Damien, I have ordered no such attempts," Ra's replied honestly._

 _"The intruder is not garbed in the manner of the League," Domingus interjected. "He is dressed in green and wields a bow and sword." Oliver couldn't stop the slight smile from appearing on his face as they spoke about him. But it quickly fell away when the wound in his side sent a fresh stab of pain through him. He didn't have long. Taking a deep breath to centre himself, Oliver drew and nocked an arrow before stepping around the corner._

 _Sighting in on the first guard he spotted, Oliver loosed his arrow and was already drawing and aiming at the next guard before the first even realised there was an arrow in his eye. Two more arrows followed, removing the remaining guards as Oliver came around to look at Mr Domingus, a fifth arrow pointed at his chest._

 _"Release Nyssa al Ghul," Oliver commanded in a bestial voice. At the sound of her name or perhaps she recognised his voice, Nyssa opened her previously closed eyes and looked at him._

 _"I refuse," Mr Domingus replied immediately, drawing back Oliver's attention. "My employer has given specific instructions regarding Miss al Ghul."_

 _"They are changing," Oliver growled out, his aim unwavering._

 _"In fact, they are not," Damien said from the screen. "Nyssa will be staying right where she is. Her father can watch her receive 10 lashes tomorrow. At which time you will be very dead. Mr Domingus, please eliminate the intruder," Damien commanded before ending the video conference._

 _"With pleasure," Mr Domingus said for Oliver's benefit. Oliver reacted without hesitation, launching his arrow at Domingus. Domingus merely stood there before catching the arrow right before it touched him. "Did you really think that was going to work?"_

 _"No," Oliver said before the arrowhead exploded brightly. It didn't harm him; he was standing too close to Nyssa to risk that but it did by Oliver the time he needed to charge the man, dropping his bow and drawing his sword and kukri. Oliver leapt through the cloud of smoke and swung down at Domingus but he deftly sidestepped Oliver before backing away and unfurling his whip._

 _"If you surrender now, I will allow you a minute with Miss al Ghul before I end your life," Domingus offered. Oliver didn't even bother to consider the offer as he charged in again. He swung with both his sword and his kukri but only ever hit air. He avoided the whip as much as he could but he was unfamiliar with how to fight against it and so felt it's bite several times._

 _Domingus never stopped moving. Every time that Oliver came close enough to attack him, he ducked and weaved before dancing away and striking with his whip. Oliver was forced to continually chase after him, trying to wound him in some fashion so that he could deliver a killing blow. But he was always denied._

 _By this point, Oliver was tiring; the wound in his side was taking its toll and he was finding it harder and harder to avoid Domingus' whip. It came to a head, that during one advance, Oliver stumbled slightly and Domingus was upon him before he could regain his footing. He dropped his whip in favour of pounding into Oliver's side with his fist. Oliver lurched with each blow before finally collapsing to his knees._

" _Allow me to return your arrow," Domingus said before he drove Oliver's arrow, which he still held, into Oliver's chest just above his heart. Oliver slumped from the intrusion of the arrow into his chest, his weapons clattering to the ground as they fell from his limp hands. "Much better," Domingus observed as he picked up Oliver's sword and examined it. "You are a member of the League of Assassins. Ra's al Ghul lied to Mr Darhk. The will cost him his daughter."_

" _No," Oliver managed to utter as he raised his head to look at Nyssa. He was surprised when he saw her looking back at him, her eyes clear and focused._

" _I'm afraid you have little to say in the matter," Domingus explained as he swung the sword through the air. "You will be quite dead by then."_

" _You're wrong," Oliver countered. "It is you who will be quite dead."_

" _Allow me to dissuade you of that idea," Domingus said, raising the sword over his head in preparation to execute Oliver. As his arm came swinging around, Oliver suddenly came rushing up. His right hand intercepted the sword strike at the wrist while his left, holding his kukri, stabbed forward, burying the blade in Domingus' abdomen._

" _Please, allow me," Oliver responded as he jerked his weapon up a little, causing Domingus to drop the sword._

" _Who are you?" Domingus asked as blood began to leak from his mouth._

" _My name," Oliver said as he wrenched the kukri up as far as he could then twisting it left and right. "Is Oliver Queen."_

 _ **#Present#**_

"He is coming around," Oliver heard Diggle announce as he climbed back towards consciousness. He managed to open his eyes, immediately shutting them due to the brightness of the overhead lights. Turning his head to the side, he opened them again to see Nyssa right in front of him; concern all over her face. "Hey."

"Hello to you as well Beloved," Nyssa replied, a smile breaking out on her face.

"I guess I didn't die again," Oliver said weakly, his lips cracking into a small smile of his own. "Cool."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So Namir took care of the bodies and the cleaning," Nyssa briefed Oliver. Almost an hour had passed and Oliver was now sitting up and drinking a tea made from the herbs he brought from Lian Yu. "All we have to do is replace the glass and we can return home."

"I know a company that makes bulletproof glass," Diggle said as he joined in the conversation. "I already sent them an email asking for a quote."

"We'll pay it," Oliver responded immediately. "We should probably also look into replacing all the glass in the Penthouse."

"Probably a good idea," Diggle agreed. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you John," Nyssa said in gratitude as the bodyguard moved off. Turning back to Oliver, she saw him rolling his shoulders. "Are you alright Beloved?"

"Shoulders are stiff," Oliver replied. "What about Sin and Thea?" Oliver asked as he looked around the Foundry.

"Sin fell asleep so I had Sarab and Saqr take her home. Aziz would have gone as well but his duty is to my safety," Nyssa answered. "Thea, I haven't seen for some time. She might have fallen asleep in a corner."

"Thea!" Oliver called out as Aziz moved from the shadow he was occupying to search for her. "Is Sin going to be ok?"

"I spoke with her," Nyssa explained. "But only time will tell."

"Indeed. The first is always the hardest," Oliver said as he heard Thea approaching. Turning to greet her cheerfully, he was instead met with her cold gaze. "Thea?"

"Were you going to tell me?" Thea asked angrily, catching both Oliver and Nyssa off guard and drawing Diggle's attention.

"I'm sorry to say this Thea," Oliver apologised remorsefully. "But you are going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Were you going to tell me about this?" Thea repeated, producing the recording device that had been in Oliver's jacket from before the attack. "Were you going to tell me that mom knew about dad's murder?"

"Thea, where did you get that?" Nyssa asked.

"From my jacket," Oliver answered for his sister. "It was in there before the attack."

"I found it in there when Nyssa gave it to me to wear," Thea added. "Now tell me. Were you going to tell me about mom?"

"I don't know Thea," Oliver said truthfully. "We only found out about this yesterday. Diggle and I were discussing what to do about it when you were attacked."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Thea asked uncertainly. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We?" Oliver questioned, latching onto Thea's word use.

"Nyssa told me about Ra's. She told me what he is going to do to this city if you don't succeed," Thea explained, earning Nyssa a sharp look from Oliver; one she shrugged off with a smile. "And then there is this Undertaking thing. That doesn't sound like a good thing if they are threatening people over it."

"That is exactly what your brother asked," Diggle noted ruefully, earning him the look from Oliver.

"We," Oliver specified, indicating Nyssa, Diggle and himself. "Will figure that out. You, have school to finish and a life to live."

"I won't have a life to live you Ra's releases a bioweapon on Starling City," Thea pointed out. "It sounds like you can use my help."

"Thea, you saw how last night went," Oliver said, trying a different tact. "They were trying to kill us. You were hurt."

"That is because I was surprised and I had no idea what was going on. It won't happen again," Thea countered. "Nyssa has been teaching me to fight and my archery is better than ever. I can help you," Thea reiterated. As her brother thought about how to respond, Thea continued. "Or I can try to do it on my own."

"What?" Oliver growled out.

"I can go out on my own at night and try to help this city," Thea asserted.

"No you won't" Oliver dictated. "I won't allow it."

"And how are you going to stop me short of babysitting me?" Thea wondered. "And if you do that, then you are not helping this city."

"She is right, Beloved," Nyssa insisted. "It would be better if she was out with us than out on her own. She is still a target."

"And I doubt she would have difficulty slipping any kind of bodyguard I put on her," Diggle added. "She is your sister after all."

"You both are ok with this?" Oliver questioned grumpily.

"Not overly but it is the lesser of two evils," Diggle said.

"She could be paired with Sin," Nyssa proposed. "The two of them are better as a team than individually."

"Hmm," Oliver considered. Turning to Thea, Oliver's gaze sent a shiver across his sister's skin. "You wouldn't go out until I say you are ready?"

"As long as you give me a fair shot," Thea replied immediately.

"I promise you I will," Oliver stated. "But it will be me who decides when you are ready. And you will have to prove it."

"How?" Thea asked.

"By fighting me," Oliver answered.

"Really?" Thea wondered, turning to Nyssa and hoping her brother was joking.

"Really Thea," Nyssa confirmed. "You have to be prepared to hurt your brother before we let you out. Otherwise we can't be sure you won't freeze up out there. Because if you do, you die."

"Right," Thea accepted hesitantly. She was about to continue when her phone started ringing. Pulling it from her pocket, she saw the caller ID and paled. "It's mom."

"She can't know what happened," Oliver said instantly. "Any of it."

"Ok, uh. I should answer it," Thea pointed out. Oliver nodded and Thea accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Thea, I see you are awake," Moira said on the other end.

"Yeah, I just got out of the shower," Thea responded. "I was dead tired last night so I just crashed at Ollie's."

"Wonderful," Moira accepted without question. "I was just about to call them and ask them around for brunch. Would you be a dear and ask them for me?"

"Sure, I can ask them around for brunch," Thea replied, trying to be cheery. "Nyssa just walked in so I'll ask her. Just a sec." Thea pressed the phone into her shoulder for a moment before handing the phone off to Nyssa.

"Moira, good morning," Nyssa greeted her mother-in-law. "Oliver and I would be happy to join you for brunch."

"I look forward to seeing you both," Moira said. "Shall we say 10?"

"That would be fine, Moira," Nyssa agreed. "Did you wish to speak to Thea again?"

"Nothing that can't wait," Moira replied.

"Then have a wonderful morning Moira and we will all see you at 10," Nyssa responded.

"You as well Nyssa," Moira said before ending the call.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

" _What do we do?" Sarab asked from their vantage point. "We know he is in there."_

" _Our orders were specific," Namir said. "Return Al Sah-him to Nanda Parbat but do not attempt to rescue Nyssa."_

" _It would seem that Al Sah-him as already done the rescuing," Saqr noted as he pointed down to the entrance of the building. Below them, they all saw Al Sah-him carrying Nyssa out of the building, his bow slung across his body. Aziz wasted no time and dropped off the roof; the others following suit soon after._

 _Oliver didn't notice the four of them as they appeared around him. He wasn't really seeing anything at this point except the hazy path before him as he carried Nyssa. Soon though he couldn't walk any further and fell to the ground, doing his best not to drop or crush Nyssa._

 _The last conscious thought he had was staring into Nyssa's eyes as his own shut._

 _ **#Present#**_

"You going to be ok?" Thea asked as Oliver climbed out of the car.

"I'll be fine," Oliver reassured his sister. "I've had worse injuries."

"That's saying something," Diggle muttered.

"What about you?" Oliver asked his sister, purposefully ignoring Diggle's comment. "Are you going to be ok?"

"It's not the first time I have lied to mom," Thea pointed out, trying to sound positive. "I'll be fine."

"We will be with you Thea," Nyssa vowed.

"Thank you Nyssa," Thea said.

"Alright," Oliver said as Maseo opened the front door to the mansion. "Here we go."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi everyone.**

 **I apologise for my absence but I am back now.**

 **I had a family issue crop up at the end of November. Once that was dealt with, I had lost my way. Didn't know where to go. But rewatching all of Arrow and rereading all my notes and plans have reminded me.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Stegro88**


	36. Dodging And Healing

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 36 –** **Dodging and Healing**

"What's wrong Thea?" Nyssa asked from where she stood off to the side of the training area.

"I'm trying to decide if I should be insulted that Namir is using a single eskrima stick to beat us," Thea explained as she watched Sin dodge another strike from said assassin. "Or dejected about it."

"You should be neither of those," Nyssa replied calmly. "Namir has been doing this a long time. He has taught Maseo, Saqr, your brother and even me. Now he teaches you and Sin."

"Don't get me wrong, I am grateful," Thea responded. "Its just... my world has changed so much that my head is still bouncing around from it. And I can't even talk to anyone about it."

"You can talk to me, Thea. Or your brother," Nyssa said, looking over to where Oliver was pounding away on what Thea now knew was a Wing Chun dummy. "You can talk to any of us here."

"Thank you for that," Thea acknowledged. "I think it's my turn against Sin."

"Remember to keep your guard up," Nyssa advised as Thea stepped onto the mats; taking Namir's place even as he took hers next to Nyssa.

"She isn't coping, is she?" Nyssa asked in a whisper, looking at the two girls as they began to spar.

"No," Namir answered succinctly. "She barely attacks and when she does it is without thought or effort. Her defence is impressive but you cannot win by that alone."

"I will speak to her again," Nyssa responded.

"I will take my leave then," Namir said at the same time as Oliver audibly broke the eskrima stick he had been using over the dummy, causing everyone in the Foundry to pause in their efforts.

"It's only been a week, man," Diggle pointed. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"That is me taking it easy," Oliver retorted as he threw the broken stick away and grabbed his towel.

"So who are you visiting tonight?" Diggle enquired.

"Ken Williams," Oliver announced as he moved over to and opened his crate. "His pyramid scheme stole millions. People didn't just lose their homes. Their entire lives and those of their families have been ruined."

"I'll get my gear," Diggle said as he headed to where he kept his own equipment.

"You don't have to do that Dig," Oliver called out. "I can take care of it alone. I'm not expecting any trouble."

"Then it should be a quick evening for the both of us," Diggle countered with a grin. Oliver had no response to Diggle's comment, instead deciding to just accept it and get ready.

"Ready?" Oliver asked once he was ready to go.

"Yeah," Dig replied as he loaded his UMP9. "Let's do it."

"Ah, can I talk to you both for a second?" Felicity called out, interrupting the two men's departure.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, slightly annoyed at being interrupted at the last second.

"I pulled up some information," Felicity explained as she turned back to her computers. "Did you know he is the widowed father of a 10-year-old boy?"

"Yes. His name is Timothy," Oliver revealed, surprising Felicity slightly. Though upon thinking about it, she shouldn't have been. Oliver and Nyssa would have done their research on all their targets. "What's your point?"

"I told you that I'm only here to help find Walter," Felicity stated forcefully. "I'm not going to be an accessory to orphaning children."

"Felicity," Nyssa said cautiously, trying to calm her.

"It is just a warning," Oliver clarified, turning to walk away.

"And what happens when he doesn't do what you want?" Felicity asked loudly, coming to her feet and drawing everyone's attention. "Have you ever considered how much you could help this city if you killed less and tried to stop more crime that what you can find in that book?"

"We'll figure it out then," Oliver hedged, truly unsure of what he would do if Ken didn't return he money. He was about to respond to the second part of what Felicity said when she spoke again.

"This was a mistake," Felicity announced heatedly. "I should never have agreed to sign on. Even provisionally," she said before storming out of the basement.

"Let her go, Beloved," Nyssa advised as Oliver turned to go after her. "Let her calm down."

"Fine," Oliver said before turning to a smiling Diggle. "Let's go.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

 _"You're awake," a familiar voice said as Oliver woke. Looking around from where he lay on the bed, he saw Hakim sitting off to the side, watching him. "Good."_

 _"What happened?" Oliver managed to mumble out through a dry throat. Hakim climbed to his feet and gabbed a damp cloth from the bedside table and brought it over Oliver's lips, where he squeezed it and le the water drip into his patient's mouth. Oliver eagerly swallowed before speaking again. "What happened after?"_

 _"After you disobeyed the commands of Ra's al Ghul?" Hakim completed Oliver's sentence. "Namir, Aziz, Saqr and Sarab returned both Nyssa and yourself to Nanda Parbat."_

 _"How is Nyssa?" Oliver asked, mentally adopting the empty tone of Al Sah-him._

 _"Weakened from the lashing and insufficient nourishment during her detainment. She will recover though," Hakim conveyed. "As will you."_

 _"My condition is irrelevant," Oliver said, considering what his next words should be. "My life is now in the hands of Ra's al Ghul. I disobeyed his command and so await judgement."_

 _"I have heard nothing of what that may be, Al Sah-him," Hakim revealed, leaning forward. "But know this. Your devotion to Nyssa has been noticed and is even now spoken of within these halls."_

 _ **#Present#**_

"Good afternoon Felicity," Oliver greeted as he and Diggle entered his office after lunch to find Felicity laying out several folders. His morning had been pretty hectic as he bounced between meetings and presentations and he hadn't, as yet, had a chance to speak with Felicity about the previous night. "And how are you today?"

"Probably better than Ken Williams is," Felicity sniped back. "How is he today?" Oliver took a calming breath before responding.

"Ken Williams is in the same health that he was when Diggle and I left him last night. Though he is poorer," Oliver replied. "He returned the money he stole in time to put Timothy to bed."

"Oh," Felicity uttered, slightly taken aback.

"As I told you Felicity," Oliver said. "Just a warning. That's all it is seeming to..." Oliver drawled out as his attention was taken by a news clip playing on the nearby TV.

"At this time, we'd like to remind the public that we are coordinating our efforts with Interpol as the Dodger operates primarily in Europe, and they have advised us to warn the public that he is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous," a SCPD Detective said to the assembled news media.

"Oliver?" Diggle asked once the broadcast was over. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Oliver replied, shaking his head. "I just recognise the Detective. McKenna, uh, Hall."

"Someone from before the island?" Felicity wondered out loud.

"Just a friend," Oliver pointed out.

"You know," Diggle said, changing the subject. "I heard about this guy. They call him the Dodger because he doesn't get his hands dirty. He uses hostages to do all the stealing for him."

"How does he do that?" Oliver enquired.

"Puts a bomb collar around their necks," Diggle answered. "A guy in Madrid last year didn't do as he was told and it took his head off, literally."

"Great," Felicity deadpanned. "And now this psycho is in Starling City. Too bad he isn't in your book."

"Felicity, you yourself have pointed out that I have made exceptions to the List from time to time," Oliver reminded his Technical Advisor. "A hostage-taking jewel thief sounds like another exception. Would you be interested in helping us take him down?"

"If only to prove my point," Felicity said. "So how do we go about catching him?"

"Well, we need to find out either where he is or where he is going to be," Oliver explained.

"That's it?" Felicity quipped in disbelief. "I thought it would be a lot harder than that."

"It probably will be," Diggle said. "But if you start with a simple plan and work from there. It makes it easier to understand for everyone."

"Right, so what's the plan?" Felicity asked. At the incredulous looks from the two men, Felicity continued. "Hey, I'm new at this. You two are the experienced vigilantes."

"She has a point," Diggle quipped to Oliver's chagrin.

"Well, we know he is targeting a specific type of jewel," Oliver summarised. "We figure out why and that might give us an idea on how to catch him."

"I have an idea," Felicity suddenly said.

"That was fast," Oliver joked.

"I'm a fast learner," Felicity retorted. "Anyway. You said you knew this Detective Hall; the one on the Dodger case, from before the island."

"Yeah, so," Oliver said, no sure where Felicity was going with this.

"Well, why don't I work up a little tech. You and Nyssa take a stroll down memory lane and while one of you distracts her, the other slips the aforementioned tech onto her phone. We will be able to hear everything."

"Hmm," Oliver consider. "It's not how I typically get my information."

"No, it really isn't," Diggle added unnecessarily, earning a glare from Oliver.

"Well," Felicity began. "How do you usually get your information?"

"I find the person. And then I put the fear of God into them until they tell me what I want to know," Oliver answered in complete seriousness. "But we can try your way."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"It is a rather unique location, Beloved," Nyssa said as she and Oliver walked towards the station. "And we never planned for the Foundry to house us for more than a year. Nor to house as many of us that it now does."

"All true," Oliver acceded calmly. "I'm just not sure if that location is the best spot that we could use. I would prefer we stayed in or around the Glades. It is more central."

"I see your point," Nyssa said. "We shall discuss this more later."

"We shall," Oliver agreed with a smile. "Now, let's go meet an old friend," her said as he led the way into the precinct. They found their way up to the squad room and Oliver grabbed the first officer that was free. "Hi, I'm looking for Detective Hall. I was told she was up here."

"Oliver?" A familiar voice called out from behind him and Oliver turned to see McKenna standing behind Nyssa, a folder in her hands.

"Hello McKenna," Oliver greeted his old friend with a smile as he stepped forward.

"Hi," McKenna replied, moving forward to hug Oliver briefly before stepping back.

"I never thought you would become a cop," Oliver said.

"Well, I live to surprise," McKenna responded.

"I remember," Oliver noted thoughtfully. "What was that club you got us kicked out of?"

"The Club Deville," McKenna answered. "And in my defence, there was no sign that specifically said I had to keep my clothes on."

"Uhuh," Oliver grumbled as he stepped to the side. "I'm being rude. McKenna, allow me to introduce my wife Nyssa. Nyssa, this is McKenna. A friend from before."

"It's nice to meet," Nyssa said.

"And I you," McKenna replied with a smile. "So what brings you two down here today?"

"I saw your news broadcast and thought I'd like to catch up with an old friend," Oliver supplied easily. "It's been too long."

"It has," McKenna agreed.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Hey Speedy, whatcha doing?" Oliver asked as he stood in the doorway of Thea's room.

"Nothing. Just some stuff for CNRI," Thea replied as she turned to face her brother. "What about you? What are you doing?"

"Just passing time," Oliver answered, entering Thea's room.

"Did you talk to Felicity yet?" Thea wondered.

"I did," Oliver confirmed. "We worked things out. At least for now."

"Should I ask how you did that?" Thea queried snidely.

"We are going to take down a jewel thief called the Dodger," Oliver said.

"I saw that on the news. Any leads yet?" Thea asked.

"Not yet, but she is working on it," Oliver asked as he sat down on the edge of Thea's bed, facing his sister. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Thea answered. Her brother said nothing as he gazed at her with a meaningful look. "You're not asking about my general wellbeing, are you?"

"No," Oliver said softly. "I'm asking how you are holding up now that you know."

"You know, at first. I figured it would be easy. All the things I haven't told mom about. What's one more thing to add to the list," Thea expressed, leaning back in her chair. "But it's not just the lying about it. I have to hide a part of myself. I can't do things I know I can do because doing them would show the world that I am more than what I appear to be. And that would lead to questions. This is so much harder to do than anything I have ever done."

"Now you know how I felt when mom was shot at, among other times," Oliver pointed out. "I couldn't tell you at the time that I am fast enough to chase down the shooter and almost catch them."

"Oh my god," Thea uttered as she thought back. "I was such a bitch to you then."

"You were right though," Oliver said. "I was lying to you. You and mom both. And I hated it."

"How did you do it?" Thea asked softly.

"I told myself that not knowing would put you in less danger than knowing would," Oliver reasoned. "That if you didn't know than you could never be considered a threat in the world that I now live in and that that made life safer for you."

"That didn't exactly work out for you did it?" Thea quipped.

"No," Oliver said, his face breaking into a smile. "No it didn't."

"Does it ever get easier?" Thea asked.

"Lying?" Oliver wondered. Thea nodded. "To strangers, yes. To our friends and family, no. Practice can make you better at it but even I have to work at it to be able to lie to mom, Walter and Laurel. I don't think it will ever get easier."

"Great," Thea droned absently. "What a life I now lead."

"Oh come on Thea," Oliver drawled. "It's not all bad. You got me back."

"Yeah, I got you back," Thea repeated with a happy smile. And then it dropped.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Tell me about your scars," Thea requested. "I want to know about them."

"There's not much to say about them," Oliver said casually. "Most of them are training or sparring scars. Boring things."

"And the ones that aren't?" Thea wondered. "Tell me about those."

"Thea, I," Oliver began before stopping when his sister shot him a look that screamed 'I'm not letting this go.' With a sigh, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. "Where did you want to start?"

"Which one did you get first?" Thea asked.

"This one," Oliver said, pointing at one near his right shoulder. "Arrow from a man named Yao Fei."

"What happened to him?" Thea asked.

"He died," Oliver answered succinctly.

"Ok," Thea said, deciding not to press the issue. "What about this one?" Thea wondered, pointing at a large, diagonal scar on his upper left abdomen. "That doesn't look like a training accident."

"It's not," Oliver said. "I got that from a man named Billy Wintergreen. He was torturing me about what I knew about Yao Fei."

"Did you tell him? What happened to him?" Thea shot off without thinking.

"No, surprisingly I did not," Oliver said with a slight smile for a moment. "He was killed by a man named Slade Wilson."

"Interesting name," Thea mused. "What about your dragon tattoo? I can't see the League of Assassin's letting you get that. And you didn't have it before the island."

"I got that on the island," Oliver said softly, pausing. "From Slade Wilson."

"Why did you choose to get it?" Thea wondered.

"I didn't," Oliver replied slowly. "I was branded with it to remind me of what I had done."

"Which was?" Thea asked. Oliver was saved from answering by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Oliver said into the phone.

"Oliver, hi," Felicity said cheerfully through the phone. "Is this a bad time?"

"No," Oliver said as he shot Thea a smile. "What have you got?"

"Well after the Dodger killed Cass Derenick, we figured that he would need a new fence so that he could offload the Sherwood Ruby," Felicity explained.

"Did you find out which one it is?" Oliver asked.

"No, but I have a list if you guys want to check them out tonight," Felicity replied.

"Call Diggle and Nyssa," Oliver ordered. "I'll head down."

"Got it," Felicity said before ending the call. Oliver turned to Thea.

"Be careful out there," Thea requested of her older brother. "We can finish this talk another time."

"I will," Oliver agreed as he grabbed his shirt and left.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You look like you almost got blown up," Sin commented as Oliver, Nyssa and Diggle entered the Foundry. Felicity spun around in her chair just as Oliver set his bow down on the bench.

"I have to agree with what Sin said," Felicity remarked. "You really do look like you almost got blown up."

"I very nearly did," Oliver responded as he leaned back against the bench and exhaled. "And the Dodger got away."

"How'd that happen?" Sin asked.

"Nyssa hadn't reached the location and I was on the other side of the building covering those exits," Diggle began.

"And I was caught off-guard when he threw one of his collars at me," Oliver said angrily, obviously at himself for being fooled. "It exploded on a timer, knocking me off my feet. When I recovered, he was gone."

"It wasn't a complete waste," Diggle said, trying to lighten the mood. "Cops recovered the Sherwood Ruby and busted a fence. That's got to count for something."

"Perhaps," Nyssa said evenly. "But they were not our prey."

"You sound like some sort of Huntress," Felicity quips. At a look from Nyssa, she grins before continuing. "So what do we do now?"

"Well the SCPD raided the warehouse before the Dodger could get paid so my guess is that he will be looking for another score," Oliver surmised. "Can you hack into the police records and find out everything that he has stolen so far."

"Easy," Felicity said as she spun back around to her computers.

"Why?" Sin asked curiously as Felicity typed.

"Because the Dodger has been very selective of what he has stolen," Felicity answered before Oliver could. "It looks like he has a thing for the ominous decade. Last ten years of King Ferdinand's rule."

"Right," Diggle drawled.

"Anyway," Oliver said. "Are there any other places in Starling City that either sell of display these items from this ominous thing."

"Decade," Felicity corrected absently as she read. "And no. It seem everyone in this city seems to prefer the Elizabethan era."

"What is that?" Nyssa suddenly called out.

"What?" Felicity said, stopping in her searches.

"That," Nyssa said as she pointed at something on one of Felicity's screens. "The Starling City Cancer Society. It says that they are holding a fundraising auction tomorrow night. We could lure him out into the open."

"With what?" Felicity wondered. "A fake?"

"No," Oliver answered as he shook his head. "The Dodger clearly knows his antiquities. He won't fall for anything less than the genuine article."

"Right," Sin uttered. "So..."

"Where are we going to get out hands on a rare Spanish antiquity?" Felicity finished Sin's sentence.

"Your family or mine?" Nyssa asked with a somewhat cheeky look at Oliver.

"Mine is closer," Oliver replied with a broad smile.

"You really have no idea how rich their families are, do you?" Diggle commented. When Felicity looked at Oliver, he merely shrugged in response.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So how did your talk with Sin go?" Oliver asked as he straighten his tie in the mirror.

"Not well I fear," Nyssa replied from around the corner in the bathroom. "Despite appearances, she is still struggling to come to terms with taking a life, no matter the circumstances behind it."

"Maybe I should try speaking with her," Oliver proposed. "I might be able to better relate to the situation given the circumstances surrounding the first life I took."

"I had not considered that," Nyssa said as she walked out of the bathroom. Oliver could help himself as he turned and stared at his wife. "You're staring Beloved," Nyssa pointed out as she walked across the room to the bed where her dress and shoes waited.

"Do you blame me?" Oliver retorts as he continued to gaze at his wife. Nyssa made a show of sitting on the bed and putting her shoes on before standing. With a teasing look over her shoulder, she bent at the waist picked her dress up off the bed; hearing Oliver's breath hitch as she did so. Smiling to herself, she stepped into the dress and pulled it up onto her body.

"Would you mind zipping me up?" Nyssa asked sweetly, gazing at her husband.

"That is not the first thing that comes to mind that I would like to do," Oliver said huskily as he stepped across the expanse of their room to assist his wife. Once zipped, he kissed her.

"Do not get any ideas, Beloved," Nyssa warned. "We do not have the time."

"We can make time," Oliver proposed as he leaned back in. A knock at the door interrupted any further actions. "I'm tempted to ignore it, but duty calls."

"It does," Nyssa said as she turned and picked up her clutch. "Shall we?"

"After you," Oliver replied before following Nyssa out of the room and downstairs. Entering the lounge, they found Diggle, Maseo and Sin waiting for them. "Evening everyone."

"Oliver, Nyssa," Diggle responded with a nod. Maseo also nodded but stayed silent.

"Hi everyone," Sin said with a small wave.

"We ready to go?" Oliver asked.

"Just waiting on the two of you," Diggle replied calmly. "Thought you might get distracted or something."

"I do not know what you mean," Oliver countered.

"Right," Diggle said with a small grin. "And I'm a blind man."

"I would hope not, John," Nyssa said as she walked up to Sin. "How are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm good," Sin replied, perhaps a little too easily. Nyssa said nothing as she looked at her shrewdly. "Really, I am."

"Very well," Nyssa accepted. "Shall we go then?"

"We should, or we will be late," Diggle reasoned.

"Oliver Queen late," Oliver joked. "I'm sure that they would understand.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Someone else seems to have had the same idea you did. The SCPD is here too," Diggle said as he stopped next to Oliver. "Your bait has attracted them, at least."

"That is not the target that we are seeking," Nyssa said as she joined the two men; Thea and Sin with her. "And it matters not if either the SCPD or one of us apprehends the Dodger, as long as he is apprehended," Nyssa said, looking around at all the attendees of the charity auction before her eyes were drawn to another person entering.

"Wow, Felicity," Thea exclaimed. "You look, wow."

"What?" Felicity exclaimed in surprise as she tore her eyes away from her phone to examine her dress. "I was worried this dress wouldn't look good on me."

"That's not it," Thea quickly responded, trying to calm the blonde. "I've just never seen you look this hot before."

"I believe what my sister-in-law is trying to say is that your dress looks great on you," Oliver offered as a translation.

"And I would agree with the both of them," Nyssa added with an appraising eye. "Though I think you would look much better in a red, black or green dress."

"Oh," Felicity stammered, trying to make sense of the last 2 minutes. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome," Nyssa said with a smile.

"Anyway, I'm getting a good signal from the GPS tracker I put on your family's broach; which I can track from my phone." Felicity explained as they all began to walk down the hall together. "On a side note, have you considered to what might happen if this doesn't work and the Dodger absconds with your family jewels?" Felicity's worlds brought everyone to an abrupt halt and all eyes were on her as she suddenly realised what she had said. "I'm sorry. That, that came out wrong."

"Let's just keep our eyes open, shall we?" Oliver suggested. Felicity merely nodded in reply, not trusting her own words. "Dig and I will head this way," Oliver said before he and his bodyguard joined the crowd.

"I will take Sin and Maseo this way," Nyssa said before they too, joined the crowd.

"Guess that just leaves you and me, Felicity," Thea pointed out. "Do you mind if I call you Lis? Felicity is a bit wordy sometimes."

"I don't mind," Felicity responded with a smile. "Do you think your brother hates me now?"

"Lis, I don't think anyone in the world could hate you," Thea said as the two joined the crowd themselves.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So what are you going to do about Sin?" Diggle asked as he and Oliver mingled.

"You've noticed?" Oliver enquired as he looked around.

"Only because I know what I'm looking for," Dig replied, his own head on a swivel. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm going to have a talk with her. Relate some of my own experiences to her to try and help her understand," Oliver stated.

"Does that include relating them to the rest of us as well?" Dig asked.

"In time, perhaps," Oliver said.

"Maybe I should check out front, see if the security guards have had any problems," Dig suggested.

"That's a good idea," Oliver agreed. "I'm going o swing back around and check on the bait." As they both turned to leave, the saw Thea approaching them hurriedly.

"I think we have a problem," Thea said before turning around and walking away. Unable to even get a word in, the two men were unable to do anything but follow in silence. She led them to a small empty roo off the main gallery where they found Felicity pacing back and forth, an explosive collar locked around her neck.

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed, backing away from the two men. "If this thing blows…"

"Not going to happen," Oliver told her with a confidence he suddenly didn't feel.

"The Dodger said if I called the police, he'd… I'm going to get decapitated, aren't I?" Felicity asked fearfully. Diggle looked around for some kind of tool to use, but all he saw was a glass full of pens. He knocked it over and grabbed one of the pens, then pulled the small metal clip off of it. Using that, he opened a small access panel on the front of the bomb, exposing the circuitry within.

"The trackers on the move." Oliver said, noticing Felicity's phone. "If I find him, I can get him to disarm it. Talk me in," He told her in a calm voice. "Stay calm."

"Too late for that," Felicity said with a watery smile.

"Go!" Diggle told the vigilante when Oliver turned to him. "Just go. Go, go, go." Oliver nodded before exiting the room.

"I have to say though, Lis," Thea began. "This is the wrong style of choker for you."

"You think?" Felicity deadpanned.

"I do," Thea confirmed, continuing her efforts. "You need something lighter and thinner. Maybe in black."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Alright, I'm outside. Talk to me, Felicity!" he called to her over his Bluetooth earpiece.

"Ahem," Felicity tried to compose herself. She pulled out her phone and brought up the tracking app while Diggle examined the collar. "He is heading towards Adams and O'Neil. At the clip he's going, he's got to be in a vehicle."

"Hey!" Oliver called to a nearby man that was readying his bike, walking briskly towards him at the same time. "I need your bike."

"Are you kidding me?" The large biker wondered as he stood up tall and glared at Oliver.

"No," Oliver said as he dropped the biker in two shots. He quickly donned the acquired helmet before slipping on a pair of gloves and climbing onto the bike. He hit the ignition and sped off. "I'm mobile. Where is he?" he asked.

Back in the room, Felicity got out her tablet and brought up the tracking program, then tied that into the traffic cameras to get a real-time image of where the tracker was. "Talk to me, Felicity," Oliver encouraged her over the phone.

"Come on." Felicity growled as the search ran. Thea re-entered the room, having left earlier, with Nyssa and Sin in tow. "Don't ask. Busy."

"John, how does it look?" Nyssa asked as she stepped up beside him, heedless of the danger. Diggle said nothing but the look he gave her said everything; bad.

"First time anyone's ever been grateful for traffic cameras," Felicity joked as she finally found what she was looking for- the Dodger's car. "He's one block from your position. If you cut through Harris Plaza, you'll end up right behind him."

On the street, Oliver did just that; startling several pedestrians as he rocketed past them down the stairs. He darted onto the main road and dodged between vehicles, looking for the thief.

"Where is he now?" he asked, looking at all the cars ahead of him.

"Got it. I got him, I got him," Felicity said frantically. "Grey sedan driving north. At the light ahead of you." Oliver bobbed and weaved, cutting off several cars as Felicity continued to guide him. "Ok, hard right." He did so, and found himself directly behind Dodger's car.

He tried to get in front of him, but the Dodger blocked him each time. Finally he managed to slip up the passenger side, but the Dodger, seeing this, bumped him off the road and onto the sidewalk. He quickly regained control and slipped back onto the road, sliding to a stop against a car that had spun out avoiding the thief. Heedless, Oliver revved the engine of his requisitioned bike and resumed his pursuit.

The Dodger then tried to make him crash by running into barrels and wooden barricades, sending debris flying out behind him, but he managed to avoid it. Oliver manoeuvred into position, then withdrew one of his flechettes from his coat and threw it. It hit the rear tire, causing an immediate blow-out, and the Dodger lost control. The car swerved, slammed intro a parked car on the side of the road and flipped, sliding several feet on its side before settling onto its roof.

Oliver skidded to a stop, dropped the kickstand and climbed off the bike. He approached the wreck cautiously, his identity concealed by his helmet as the Dodger crawled out.

"Hey! Don't do anything stupid," The Dodger warned as he pulled out the remote control for the bomb. "I had the foresight to collar up a particularly inquisitive blonde. I assume she's a friend of yours." He smiled cruelly at Oliver, who stared back through the heavily tinted visor on the helmet. "Touch one hair on my head and she loses hers. You've got quite the choice to make, don't you?"

"Not this time," Oliver growled. Suddenly, he withdrew another flechette and flicked it hard at the thief where it buried into arm just below the elbow. The Dodger stared down in shock, and not a little bit of pain, at his now useless arm.

"Your median artery's been severed," Oliver explained as he calmly walked up and pulled the remote from the Dodger's frozen hand. "You couldn't push that button if you tried."

Back in the room, everyone waited in silence as the conversation over the phone died off. A moment later, the collar beeped, before the lights turned green as it deactivated and unlocked.

"Oh, thank God," Felicity gasped as she quickly pulled it from around her neck. "Now what do we do?"

On the street, the Dodger stared at the vigilante in disbelief. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I'm exactly like you. I only steal from the rich." Before he could say anymore, Oliver lashed out into a series of punches to the Dodger's torso; pummelling him until he stumbled back and fell to the ground with a cough. As he moaned in pain, Oliver stalked up beside him. As the thief produced his stun wand from his good hand, Oliver stomped on the offending limb, crushing both forearm bones under his boot. With a last kick to the head, Oliver rendered the jewel thief unconscious.

"I'm not Robin Hood," Oliver declared as he looked down at his prey. Hearing sirens approaching, Oliver returned to his bike and made good his escape.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well, here goes nothing," Oliver said to himself as he climbed off his bike in front of Sin's place. Grasping his helmet, he walked up to Sin's door and knocked.

"I don't want anything!" Oliver heard Sin call out from inside.

"Sin, it's Oliver," Oliver called back. "Can we talk?" He didn't hear a response but a minute later he heard locks being undone and then the door swung open to reveal Sin standing before him. "Hi."

"Uh, hi Oliver," Sin replied uncertainly as she looked past him to see if anyone was with him.

"I came alone. Nyssa is visiting Felicity with Diggle and Thea said she had to see a man about a purse," Oliver said, answering Sin's unasked but obvious question.

"Oh," Sin responded.

"Can I come in so we can have that talk?" Oliver asked politely. Sin said nothing but stepped back and to the side, allowing Oliver entry. "Thanks. Sorry for interrupting your game," he apologised having noticed the paused game on the TV.

"It's fine and I know why you're here," Sin stated once she had shut and locked the door. "You're worried about me. About what I have done."

"We're worried how you are dealing with it. Not about what you did," Oliver clarified.

"I killed someone," Sin said. "I may not have meant too but I did. And I can't ever come back from that."

"No, you can't," Oliver agreed softly, looking down at the floor and considering what he should say. "But you can understand why you killed someone, the reason for their death. And in knowing and accepting that, you can move forward."

"How?" Sin pleaded. "All I can see when I sleep is her blood on my hands. I can barely put on my knives in the morning, knowing what they have done. And I can't force myself to attack in case I hurt someone."

"By not letting those feelings win," Oliver offered. "If you remain as you are, you let them win and that is a waste of the sacrifice you have made."

"What have I sacrificed?" Sin asked, not understanding.

"Your innocence," Oliver whispered, remembering. "You have taken another human beings life, no matter how undeserving of that life they may have been. It is something you can never come back from."

"I keep telling myself that I did it to save Thea's life. That even if Aziz had not done anything that if it came down to it, I would have killed Tabani to save Thea or myself," Sin revealed softly. "But the only thing that seems to take hold is the fact that I killed someone."

"5 years ago. Before I knew of Nyssa and the League, I killed a man," Oliver said, perking Sin's interest. Several actually. But as they say, you always remember your first. My was a man named Edward Fryers."

"Who was he?" Sin wondered.

"He was a mercenary that came to Lian Yu to do something terrible," Oliver replied. "But at the time I killed him, he was threatening the life of someone I cared about. And despite his offer of getting me home, back to my family; I put an arrow through his throat."

"How did you know he would have killed this person?" Sin asked.

"I didn't know for sure, not at the time. At that moment, all I could see was a man holding a gun to my friend's head and so I killed him to save them," Oliver answered. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. You were saving their life," Sin reasoned, her speech dying off as she understood what she was saying. "It's the same for me, isn't it?"

"I think so," Oliver said. "Maybe the circumstances are different but at the end of the day, you killed an enemy to save a friend's life. That is not a bad thing?"

"But even knowing and understanding that," Sin began. "How do I live with being a killer?"

"Someone once told me something," Oliver said, recalling the words. "Everyone has a demon inside them. That the Dao De Jing recognises the yin and the yang. Opposing forces inside all of us. The darkness and the light. The killer and the hero."

"The reminds me of something that I read once, with my dad," Sin said wistfully.

"What was that?" Oliver prompted.

"A story, or I guess, a proverb," Sin said. "One evening, an elderly Cherokee brave told his grandson about a battle that goes on inside every person. And he explained that the battle is between two wolves inside of us. The first is evil. It represents anger, envy, greed, jealousy. Basically all of the negative in us."

"Sounds bad," Oliver noted.

"The second wolf, that is the good one," Sin continued. "It represents joy, peace, love, empathy. All the good things. And the grandson thought about it for a moment and asked his grandfather a question. 'Which wolf wins?'"

"And which one does?" Oliver asked, already having figured out the answer.

"The one that you feed," Sin stated.

"He sounds like a wise old man," Oliver pointed out. "Anyway, I have said what I came to say. I'll leave you to think about it while you play your videogame. That the new Assassin's Creed?"

"Yeah, the newest one. Assassin's Creed 3," Sin confirmed. "And I don't think I need to think too much about it. I'm pretty sure I get what everyone has been trying to say to me but I have been too self-absorbed to hear."

"Good," Oliver said with a smile. "I'll leave you to it then," he said, turning back towards the door. A photo on a side table captured his eye though and he paused. "Who's that?" Oliver asked, pointing at the photo of a man holding a much younger version of Sin on his knee.

"My dad," Sin responded. "My mum died of cancer when I was young so it was just me and him growing up. He was a pilot and disappeared while flying in early 2009. They never found the wreckage."

"Sin," Oliver said, his voice suddenly very solemn. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What?" Sin asked, not sure what to make of Oliver's sudden mood change.

"I know where your father is," Oliver revealed.

"You do? Is he alive?" Sin asked hopefully, even though a part of her already knew from the way Oliver was acting that that was not the case. "He's dead isn't he?"

"His plane was shot down over Lian Yu during my second year. He crashed into the jungle and we weren't able to help him before he died from his injuries. We buried him not far from his plane," Oliver explained sadly.

"Did he say anything?" Sin asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know. I was running back to our camp to get our medical supplies," Oliver replied. "By the time I got back, he was gone. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for telling me," Sin acknowledged, tears now falling down her cheeks. "At least I know now."

"Come here," Oliver said and wrapped Sin into a bear hug like he used to give Thea when she cried. "I'll make you a promise. When we get a chance, if you want to, I'll take you to Lian Yu so you can see where he is buried. How's that sound?"

"I'd like that," Sin said with a sniffle.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay but during the writing of this I realised I was already up to the equivalent of Episode 15 of a 23 Episode Season. That leaves me with just 8 episodes of material for the remainder of this story. I figure that gives me about 9-11 chapters of work to do. But more importantly, I have begun planning the next story, Season 2. Which is where I have been for the last week. The first 6 chapters are planned out fully with groundwork for most of the rest laid. Yay me.**

 **BTW Happy New Year everyone.**

 **Anyway, 9-11 more chapters for this. Hope to be finished at the start of May. Then it will be a short story akin to 'The Heir's Arrival'. That will be out start of July, maybe earlier. Then Season 2 at the start of October. Unless I get excited and release them earlier. Which I might.**

 **Point is, I want to try and stop writing week to week. It gets hard some weeks when I have a lot on and can't write.**

 **So, in summary.**

 **1) The Heir's Arrival (Prologue** **to Heir Apparent) - Released**

 **2) Heir Apparent (Season 1) - Current**

 **3) The Heir's Acquisition (Prologue to The Heir's Adversity) - Start of July.**

 **4) The Heir's Adversity (Season 2) - Start of October.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **.10:** Here it is. Missed reading reviews. :D

 **Trainreader:** You're Welcome.

 **NicoleR85:** Same to you. Looks like it will be.

 **Danyael Prince:** Unfortunately, I do not. Sorry.

 **98:** Thank you, Happy to be back.

 **TheMaster444:** Thank you very much.

 **Phillipe363:** Thanks. Namir is Namir. :D Interesting is one word you could use.

 **TheKiller00:** They kind of had to tell Thea. It's coming.

 **ArthersCamelot:** Thank you for the complements. Yes, Oliver can be somewhat, angry when certain things happen to certain people. Malcom; is fun to write.

 **DizzyDiana:** They are coming. Chapter after next, hopefully.

 **Highlander348:** I like Thea too. They will always be training. But they will be going active soon. Hmm, Speedy costume. Uhh, maybe. They are all one big family.

 **Samuelanas12345:** Thanks and she really is.

 **Reddevil47:** Thank you.

 **NzOptimist:** I loved writing it. Thank you. Thea is Thea. If she wasn't, would we love her as much?

 **1234123456785678:** Thanks. I tried not too. :D That is something I have loved about Nyssa. She is always open and honest. Well almost always. I've tried to have that influence Oliver in some ways. I can't give you all the answers at one time. :D

 **Naitch03:** And to you. :P Were you expecting this update?

Thank you so much for those compliments. Coming from you, that means a heap and more. Sorry Revenant-Commander. Ok, so.

More to preface it than echo it. I wanted to give the feel that when Walter's rescue come around, Oliver will have already done something similar before. Yes, we will see what happens and he knows he is Oliver Queen. But does he tell Ra's?

There will be continued consequences for Sin but she'll get there. Brunch was nothing special.

 **Firebreeze1:** You're welcome. Here it is. I will take it under advisement.

 **Forouzan:** Thanks.

 **Guest #1:** Thank you.

 **Guest #2:** Then I am doing my job in making it believable. And I love my job.

 **Revenant-Commander:** Xmas-New Year is always hectic for my family. More so now that I have a little baby girl celebrating her first Christmas. Everyone wanted to see her.

The important part is, which League members are standing by and hearing it. Indeed.

Thanks. No guests but Slade is not far off. We'll be hearing from him over the next few chapters. :D (Rubs his hands in anticipation)

 **Guest #3:** No and No.

 **Guest #4:** Thank you. As stated above, probably between 9 and 11 more for this story.

 **Guest #5:** Thanks.

 **Guest #6:** Thank you.

 **Guest #7:** It is today. It is always Today.

 **Gingerwolf96:** Dedicated. I like it. And I can't wait for what comes next.

 **Guest#8:** See Guest #7.

 **As always, let me know what you think.**

 **Stegro88**

 **P/S: If you haven't already. Go read Naitch03's Past is Prologue. It is epic and so much better than my own work. In the words of Molly Meldrum, "Do yourself a favour!"**


	37. Dead To Rights

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 37 – Dead To Rights**

"His helicopter is approaching the pad," Dig announced as he shifted in his overwatch position. Checking his watch, he looked back down at the pad. "He's early."

"Probably wanted to throw off the SCPD who are undoubtedly on their way right now," Oliver replied over coms.

"Yeah, they are probably going ballistic right now because they aren't here right now," Dig commented. "Head's up. The chopper is landing."

"Moving," Oliver replied and Diggle shifted his gaze to see Oliver moving towards the pad. "I'll leave the mike open."

"Roger that," Diggle acknowledged before refocusing on the platform. "Chopper's down. Barrera is out and appears to be making a call."

"We'll need that phone," Oliver said as Diggle heard him running. "It might give us a clue as to who he is here to kill."

"I'll leave that to you," Diggle replied. He watched as Oliver climbed up onto the helipad without being seen and before drawing an arrow and shooting Barrera's phone from his hand. They exchanged words for a moment before Barrera drew a pair of knives. Oliver looked to disable him to allow further questioning but Barrera refused to cooperate.

Sirens to Diggle's left drew his attention and he turned to see SCPD patrol cars approaching. Refocusing on the helipad, he saw Oliver and Barrera still trading blows.

"You're running out of time," Diggle advised. "SCPD will be on you in less than a minute." Oliver didn't respond verbally but his hearing of Diggle's words was confirmed mere moments later when Barrera fell back with a flechette embedded in his heart.

"I didn't get a name, Dig," Oliver said to his bodyguard.

"One less assassin is going to have to count then, otherwise the cops are going to have your name," Diggle replied. "Get out of there. I'll cover you."

"Copy," Oliver acknowledged. Diggle watched him pick up Barrera's discarded phone before making his exit even as the patrol cars pulled up. Diggle adjusted his arm and fired off a single, suppressed shot. His aim was impeccable as the bullet ricocheted loudly off the deck of the helipad, causing all the police to instinctively duck for cover while the bullet careened wildly into the water beyond to disappear.

By the time the police regained their feet, bother Oliver and Diggle were gone.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You must centre yourself," Nyssa cautioned Felicity as she helped her up from the mat that she had just sent her down to. "In combat, you must keep your weight evenly distributed."

"I thought it would be better to avoid getting into fights," Felicity commented as she rubbed the shoulder she had landed on.

"You keep coming into The Glades every night to come here, you're eventually going to get into a fight," Sin said from where she was throwing shuriken at practice targets. "One way or another."

"That's comforting," Felicity deadpanned uncomfortably.

"Comforting would be me knowing that you are carrying at least 3 knives on you at all times," Nyssa responded evenly.

"Well, I have this little thing about needles, knives and other pointy things," Felicity offered.

"Probably ironic given what you are now doing," Thea added from the Wing Chun dummy.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, it really is," Felicity agreed before turning her gaze back to Nyssa with startling speed and fixing her with a look. "Wait, why three knives."

"Redundancy," Nyssa, Sin and Thea all said simultaneously.

"Soo, you all have 3 knives on you right now?" Felicity queried.

"I do," Sin confirmed first.

"Only 2 for me," Thea said, earning a glance from Nyssa which caused her to add. "I'm in training gear. When I leave here, I'll have three."

"I would hope so," Nyssa said to Thea before turning to Felicity. "I always have at least 3 blades on my body Felicity. Quite often, I have several more than that."

"Where do you hide them all," Felicity asked, looking Nyssa up and down.

"I asked her that once, Lis," Thea said. "Trust me when I say that you will ask her to stop out of embarrassment before she shows you them all."

"Really?" Felicity asked Nyssa.

"Would you like me to begin?" Nyssa asked, reaching for the bottom of her shirt.

"No!" Felicity blurted out, bringing grins to Thea and Sin. "No, that's, ah, fine. I believe you."

"Believe what?" Oliver asked as he descended the stairs into the Foundry; Diggle right behind him.

"That Nyssa has more than three blades on her body," Sin answered. "Nyssa was about to begin showing her but Felicity recanted."

"It's true," Oliver announced, setting his bow down and walking over to his wife. "I even missed one once," he said as he lent down to kiss his wife.

"You did?" Felicity asked, turning her head away to offer a semblance of privacy. "Where was that knife hidden?"

"Would you like me to show you?" Nyssa offered with a smile and glint in her eye.

"Ah, no. I'm good thanks," Felicity said, backing down again. "So how did it go tonight?"

"Badly for him," Oliver answered curtly, his tone a little harder.

"Him being?" Felicity prodded. She hadn't been present when Oliver and Diggle had left.

"An assassin for hire who had an affinity for knives," Oliver replied. "His name was Guillermo Barrera."

"Was?" Felicity asked, a little sadly. She had really been hoping to curtail his killing.

"It was not my first option Felicity," Oliver reasoned, picking up on the IT expert's tone. "My plan was to immobilise him, maybe cripple him, and then find out who he had been hired to kill. Then I would have left him for the police."

"Unfortunately, the SCPD arrived before that could happen and Oliver had to make a call. Assassin healthy and free in a few hours or dead and buried," Diggle continued. "The latter was the better option."

"I guess," Felicity accepted, still saddened. "At least he can't kill anyone else now."

"He may not but the person who hired him will certainly hire someone else to do his job instead," Oliver said, walking up to Felicity and producing a phone. "Which is why I need for you to hack his phone and find out who hired him and who his target was."

"Because they are probably still in danger," Felicity finished, accepting the phone. "Right."

"And we should get going," Oliver said, turning Nyssa. "We are due at Laurel's in 30."

"I will shower first," Nyssa stated before walking off. "It will be quicker than if you joined me."

"Probably right," Oliver muttered as he paused in mid-step.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Do you think Felicity will be able access the phone?" Nyssa asked as she and Oliver silently walked down the hallway towards Laurel's apartment.

"She'll get in," Oliver confirmed. "I only hope that it will be in time. An assassin of Barrera's calibre is not normally hired to take out an underworld figure."

"So it is a public figure then," Nyssa deduced as the two stopped at Laurel's door. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Oliver replied with a smile as he knocked on the door. Voices could be heard on the other side of the door and a moment late it was opened to reveal Tommy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Welcome," Tommy said happily. "Please come in."

"Happy Birthday Tommy," Nyssa said as she entered before her husband, her eyes automatically scanning the room and picking up the differences from when she was last here.

"Happy Birthday buddy," Oliver said as he hugged his friend.

"Thank you," Tommy replied as he accepted the gift bag that Oliver handed him. "This feels like a Chateauneuf de Pape."

"It is going to taste like one as well," Oliver responded with a grin. As he closed the door behind him, Tommy guided Nyssa further into the apartment.

"You are a true friend," Tommy said cheerfully. "Thank you." Oliver followed them into the dining room where Laurel was lighting candles at the table.

"Ollie, Nyssa," Laurel greeted the two joyfully as she stood up. "Hi, how are you both?"

"We are well," Nyssa replied. "Thank you Laurel."

"That is great to hear," Laurel said. "Please, make yourselves at home."

"I'm going to go crack this open," Tommy said, showing Laurel the bottle of wine before disappearing into the kitchen. Oliver made his way to the couch while Nyssa decided to peruse the room a little closer. She noticed a picture sitting on a side table and picked it up to examine it.

"Who is this with your father?" Nyssa asked, not recognising the young brunette that was sitting next to a younger Quentin Lance. "She doesn't look like you."

"That is actually my sister, Sara," Laurel responded sadly. Nyssa immediately but casually returned the photo to where it had been before turning to Laurel. Out of view of the two women, Oliver shifted slightly on the couch.

"I'm sorry Laurel," Nyssa apologised earnestly.

"No, it's ok," Laurel assured Nyssa as she looked own at the photo. "I do not know why my father even bought her that canary. That thing chirped night and day," Laurel remembered with a light laugh. "Drove us all nuts."

"I remember," Oliver noted casually, trying to break the tension. He wasn't so lucky.

"Wait," Laurel said, realising something. "You know about Sara?"

"I do," Nyssa confirmed, seeking to put the lawyer at ease. "Oliver told me everything about himself. He spent quite a long time lamenting all of his faults and past mistakes to me. He felt it was only right that I know what he was truly like before I met him. That way I could judge him fairly."

"How, sincere, of you Ollie," Laurel said, looking over at Oliver.

"It was the only way to show Nyssa that I had become a different person," Oliver pointed out.

"So I can see," Laurel stated evenly. Before anymore could be said, Tommy returned with a tray of glasses.

"A toast," He called out as he passed around the glasses. "To the first birthday that I have enjoyed in a long time." He looked at Oliver. "I got my best friend back." He turned to Laurel. "And I have finally figured out why poets have been in business for the last few thousand years." This elicited chuckles from everyone present.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Laurel said, giving him a kiss.

"Thank you," Tommy replied with a smile

"Cheers," Oliver called out happily. They all replied the same and clinked glasses. As they were sipping their wine, there was a knock on the door.

"I believe that is the food," Laurel announced, passing her glass to Tommy and heading for the door.

"Oh, thank god," Oliver sighed in relief once Laurel had left the room. "She didn't cook."

"Amen," Tommy heartily agreed.

"From your comments, I gather that Laurel's culinary skills are, somewhat underdeveloped," Nyssa remarked politely.

"More like, almost non-existent," Tommy uttered. "Not that I would ever tell her that."

"Your secret is safe with me," Nyssa said to Tommy's relief. "For the moment," Nyssa added with a smile. Further comments were forestalled by the appearance of Malcolm Merlyn leading Laurel into the dining room.

"Nyssa, Oliver," Malcolm greeted the two assassins with a slight smirk.

"Mr Merlyn," Oliver replied politely for the two of them. Malcolm looked at them a moment before turning to his son.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you," Malcolm said.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Tommy asked without preamble. "I don't remember inviting you."

"Happy Birthday, Tommy," Malcolm replied, producing a small box out of nowhere. Tommy said nothing as he considered what to do.

"Just give us a second," Tommy said to Laurel as he set their glasses down on the table.

"Of course," Laurel obliged. Tommy motioned for his father to follow him out into the hall. Malcolm, looking at each of them in turn, tossed the present to Oliver and obediently followed.

"I see that things are still tense between them," Oliver observed.

"As far as I know, the last time the two of them spoke, Malcolm tried to have Tommy sign a document allowing him to close Tommy's Mother's clinic in The Glades," Laurel revealed. "So, tense might not be the best choice of word."

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

 _"How is he?" A voice asked as Oliver slowly awoke. The voice sounded familiar but through the haze of awakening, Oliver couldn't identify it._

 _"Healing," Came the reply from a voice that Oliver did recognise. It was Hakim's. "His wounds look better with each day that passes and his strength returns as they do. Soon, he will be fit to resume training."_

 _"If that is permitted," The first voice said. Oliver was more aware now and recognised it as Nyssa's voice. What was she doing here?_

 _"He is currently resting," Hakim pointed out. "Perhaps you should return to your chambers and do the same. You have yet to fully recover."_

 _"I have stayed within them long enough," Nyssa declared, her voice hardening. "My strength will return the more I am away from my chambers."_

 _"As you say," Hakim acceded. Oliver could tell from he tone of Nyssa's voice that this was one argument that hakim would not win._

 _"Now leave us," Nyssa commanded. "I will watch him for a time."_

 _"Is that wise?" Hakim asked and Oliver fought to suppress the urge to wince, even as he imagined the look that Nyssa was probably shooting Hakim in that moment. And he was soon proved right. "As you wish, my lady." Oliver heard the door to his chambers open and close as Hakim exited followed shortly thereafter by the bolt being thrown as Nyssa locked it._

 _"You can open your eyes now," Nyssa called out, only slightly surprising Oliver. "We are alone."_

 _"How did you know?" Oliver whispered as he opened his eyes to see Nyssa staring at him from the bottom of the bed. She looked much better than the last time he had seen her. She was able to stand on her own and the colour had returned to her skin._

" _Your breathing changed when you recognised my voice," Nyssa answered. Oliver shuffled up the bed slightly so that he was more upright as he tried to consider the reasons why Nyssa was here, now. "You are wondering why I have come to see you." It was a statement, not a question."_

" _I am," Oliver said simply, seeing no reason to deny it._

" _I wanted to thank you for saving my life," Nyssa said._

" _Someone had to," Oliver declared. He winced as he wound pulled as he lent forward. "After your father, after Ra's al Ghul ordered that no one was to rescue you, I knew that he was commanding your death. I couldn't let that happen."_

" _You are a member of the League of Assassins. Death is what we deal," Nyssa said. "Why did you disobey my father and attempt to save my life?"_

" _I think I succeeded in saving your life," Oliver pointed out, looking at Nyssa meaningfully._

" _At the cost of your own," Nyssa retorted, shifting her weight slightly but not moving from her position. "I would know why you would sacrifice your life for mine. You have a family waiting for you."_

" _As do you," Oliver countered._

" _My father has made his position quite clear on how much he values my life. And my sister; my instincts tell me that she would end my life if it did not upset my father," Nyssa explained. "The same could not be said of your family."_

" _I will probably never see my family again," Oliver said. "And if I did, I'd like to be able to tell them that I have saved at least one of the people that I have known and cared about."_

" _I would be careful about being so open around my father, Oliver," Nyssa advised coolly. "He, is not known for his considerations of emotion," Nyssa revealed before turning on the spot and exiting the room. Oliver watched the door shut behind her, wondering if that had been the last time that he had ever seen her._

 _ **#Present#**_

"Where is my mother right now?" Oliver asked as he and Diggle took the lift to his office.

"At Merlyn Global Group," Diggle answered. "She is having a meeting with Malcolm Merlyn."

"Scheduled or impromptu?" Oliver enquired as they exited the elevator.

"Scheduled. Looks like it had been in place for at least a month. Maybe more," Diggle said. "Why? You think she is up to something?"

"We know she is up to something. We have a tape recording to prove it," Oliver stated unhappily. "But we do not know who she was meeting with. He seemed to be the one in charge and that is the man that I want to talk to."

"You think it is Malcolm Merlyn?" Diggle asked as they walked into Oliver's office. "The guard that I talked my way past never mentioned any names."

"I never thought my mother could be a party to something like murdering my own father. And Malcolm was his best friend," Oliver said. "But until we have proof, we can't rule anyone out. However unlikely they may be."

"We'll just have to work harder then," Diggle agreed.

"Speaking of working hard," Oliver said, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably in Felicity's office/workshop," Diggle pointed out. "Working on the phone."

"Right," Oliver noted, a little chagrined for not thinking of that, before walking back out of his office. Less than a minute later they walked into Felicity's space and found her working on Barrera's phone with Nyssa, Maseo and Sin all sitting nearby. "How's it going?"

"Not well," Nyssa replied as Felicity paused in her efforts and looked up.

"We have one very paranoid assassin here," Felicity said. "Or had. Anyway, the phone has cobalt-level encryption. It will not be easy to break. But then, codebreaker is my middle name," Felicity joked before pausing. "Actually is Megan…"

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted. "Have you been able to get anything off the phone?"

"Just the last number he dialled. It's a restaurant called Jade Dragon," Felicity said. "I guess even assassins enjoy the city's best chow mein."

"I've always preferred sweet and sour pork," Maseo revealed.

"Oh," Felicity uttered, suddenly remembering who was present. "I…"

"It is alright Felicity," Nyssa soothed. "We understand what you meant."

"Jade Dragon is a front for the Triad," Dig said, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand. "You think they called the hit?"

"Or they are just organising it for a third party," Oliver said. "Call the restaurant; make a reservation for two for tonight. I think Tommy needs a night out," Oliver proposed before looking to Felicity. "You need to decrypt that phone," he said before exiting the room. As Diggle pulled out his phone, Sin walked up to him.

"Ah, since nothing is going to be happening for a bit, do you mind if I have the afternoon off?" Sin asked. "I have something I want to take care of."

"I don't see that being a problem," Diggle responded after a surreptitious glance at Nyssa. She merely nodded slightly. "Sure, take the afternoon off and we'll see you tonight."

"Thanks," Sin said in gratitude before calmly but purposefully leaving.

"What do you think that is about?" Diggle asked Nyssa as she stepped up beside him.

"I do not know," Nyssa said as she looked after Sin. "But I trust that she will tell us when she is ready."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I see they gave you the afternoon off," Thea said as Sin met her as she came off the lift. "What did they say?"

"I didn't tell them," Sin said, not pausing and forcing Thea to fall into step beside her as she walked out of the foyer. "They'll find out soon enough."

"So you're still going through with it?" Thea asked once they were outside.

"I am," Sin confirmed. "I keep telling myself that I'm not a murderer but I need something to remind myself that what I'm doing is a good thing."

"And this is how you do it?" Thea asked.

"I don't know," Sin replied. "But at the moment it seems like a good idea."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Thea said.

"So do I," Sin commented as they walked off down the street.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So the Triad were the ones that hired Barrera. And we know that whatever they have planned is happening tomorrow," Thea summarised. "But we still don't know who they are planning to kill, where or when it is happening or if they are the ones that actually want this person dead in the first place." At Oliver's and Diggle's looks at her, Thea shrugged. "What? Someone could have hired the Triad to kill someone and the Triad calls in a professional. I've seen it on TV."

"Be that as it may," Oliver said, still surprised at his sister's thought process. "We need to figure out who the target is. Felicity, any luck?"

"I'm getting there but it's slow-going," Felicity said from her computers. "I'll get in, but it's going to take time."

"Keep at it," Oliver said, pulling out his phone. "We need more help on this."

"Who are you going to call?" Thea asked. "I thought we were on our own."

"We are," Oliver confirmed for his sister. "That's why I'm calling Detective Lance."

"Seriously?" Thea exclaimed. "Isn't he trying to arrest you or something."

"He is," Oliver agreed. "But when he isn't, he has actually been rather helpful."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Thea commented as Oliver dialled. She was close enough to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Lance," Detective Lance answered.

"The Triad have hired a contract killer," Oliver said without preamble.

"Yeah? You mean the one that you put in the Morgue?" Lance asked rhetorically. "Congratulations, you're the talk of the station again. And what is this I hear about your friend talking a shot at my officers?"

"They were getting uncomfortably close, so we encouraged them to keep their distance," Oliver explained. "But you already knew that they were not the target."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like bullets coming near my men," Lance chastised Oliver. "Now what do you want?"

"If they hired one assassin, they're going to hire another, Detective," Oliver pointed out reasonably.

"Who's the target?" Lance asked with a sigh.

"I'm trying to find that out as we speak but I am hitting dead ends," Oliver explained. "I need you to put your people on it."

"My people don't work for you," Lance snapped back. "And come to think of it, neither do I."

"This is not about you and me, Detective," Oliver said. "This is about saving someone's life."

"Call me when you get a name," lance said before hanging up.

"Well, he sounded as happy as ever to be speaking with you," Thea proclaimed. "And he doesn't even know it is you Ollie. I wonder which version of you he hates more."

"You done?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms.

"Not even," Thea replied with a grin. "Why, you got something for me to do?"

"I do," Oliver confirmed. "Get Sin. Choose whatever weapons you want and meet me on the mats. I want to see how your training is going."

"You're going to spar against me and Sin?" Thea asked hesitantly. "Is this our test?"

"No, just a sparring session," Oliver responded. "Unless, of course, you win," Oliver challenged.

"I'll find Sin," Thea said before walking off.

"I know you are going to test them to see if they are ready," Diggle said as he moved closer to Oliver. "But do you really think they are ready now?"

"I know they are not ready," Oliver stated matter-of-factly as he watched Thea talk with Sin before the two of them moved towards the practice weapons rack. "But they have trained with Nyssa, Namir and you. You each have your own ways of fighting. But I am a different fighter again."

"So you are setting them up to fail?" Diggle said.

"Yes, because only by failing do we learn," Oliver stated. "When I am finished with them today, they are each going to appreciate just exactly what they are going to have to do to pass my test. And they next time I spar with someone, they are going to be watching my like hawks, analysing every move I make. I wouldn't even put it past them to challenge me once or twice to get a better understanding of how I fight."

"You're actually looking forward to this, aren't you?" Diggle asked with a small smile.

"Maybe just a little bit," Oliver said before moving away to select his own weapon.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Rules a simple," Oliver said as he stood opposite Thea and Sin holding a simple tonfa in his left hand. "Win."

"That's it?" Thea asked somewhat incredulously.

"That is the only rule that matters," Oliver stated. "Are you both ready?"

"I am," Sin confirmed as she dropped into a ready stance, her katana in hand.

"I guess," Thea added, mimicking Sin's stance with her own katana.

"Then begin," Oliver said, not changing from his relaxed, standing posture. This immediately threw the two girls off guard as they were expecting some sort of stance. With a glance and a nod at each other, they advanced together.

Sin attacked first, moving from right to left in between Oliver and is sister and dropping down into a low swing with her sword. Thea, seeing Sin's attack, bolstered it by moving in the opposite direction behind her and making a high attack over Sin's head.

Oliver watched as the two of them fell into step with one another and admired their unspoken coordination which was impressive given the relatively short amount of time they had been training. But still, this was no time to be gawking.

Oliver brought his left arm up, tonfa running along his forearm and blocked his sister's attack even as his boot came down on top of Sin's sword and pinned it to the ground, crushing her fingers painfully but not breaking them. As Sin groaned in pain, Thea was distracted by her friend's pain and never saw Oliver's right fist come around and tap her on the throat. Nor did Sin see Oliver's tonfa coming before he tapped it against her temple

"Crushed larynx," Oliver declared to Thea before stepping back. "Also Sin probably has broken fingers and is effectively handicapped. And unconscious."

"Ow," Was all Sin muttered as she flexed her fingers to get the circulation back into them.

"Was that really necessary?" Thea asked. "I mean, a killing blow?"

"Your enemy will more than likely be trying to kill you," Oliver proclaimed. "You need to expect any kind of attack. I will test you as if I am an enemy trying to kill you."

"Good to know," Sin commented.

"Again?" Oliver asked with a smile, stepping back and flourishing his tonfa.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"How are they doing?" Nyssa asked as she stepped up beside Maseo.

"They are beginning to last more than a minute," Maseo replied.

"That long?" Nyssa commented with a smile. "Have they managed to connect with him yet?"

"Not once, though Sin did get close once," Maseo said. They watched as Oliver once again defeated the pair though they could tell that he had had to consider how to do it without allowing them to strike him. "They are adapting fast."

"They are indeed," Nyssa agreed, her voice carrying her pride in her students.

"I have news," Maseo said, his tone telling him that it was League business.

"Yes?" Nyssa asked, not taking her eyes off the sparring in front of her.

"Rasha, Basima and the two assassins that were with them are all dead," Maseo announced, causing Nyssa to stare at him. "They had followed their target to Hong Kong. Another assassin on a separate assignment arrived at the safe house and found all four of them pinned to the wall with arrows. Their target could now be anywhere."

"And we still have no idea who this man is?" Nyssa asked, concealing her regret at the deaths of her fellow assassins.

"None," Maseo stated.

"What is my father doing about this?" Nyssa enquired, turning back to the sparing where Oliver was holding each of he girl's swords to the other's throat.

"Nothing that I know of yet," Maseo replied. "But I will inform you of any developments."

"Thank you Maseo," Nyssa said in gratitude before stepping forward onto the mats. "I think they have had enough Beloved," Nyssa said as she approached the trio.

"They do look a little tenderised don't they," Oliver noted as he stepped back. "But they did well."

"Seriously!" Thea exclaimed. "We just got our asses handed to us, repeatedly."

"You did," Oliver confirmed. "But that can pretty much all be traced back to before the sparring even began. You made two errors."

"What were they?" Sin asked as she came over.

"Your first error was in choice of weapon," Oliver revealed.

"You said to choose whatever weapon we wanted," Thea said. "We did."

"No, I said weapons. Plural," Oliver countered. "Neither Nyssa, Diggle or myself ever leave here with just one weapon. We do not know what kind of situations might come up so we bring enough to cover almost every single one," Oliver explained. "You both limited yourselves to a single katana each. Not necessarily a bad choice but it immediately gave me the advantage as I could counter you both in the same way."

"And the second?" Sin asked, realising that Oliver was right.

"You didn't have the mindset to hurt me," Oliver said. "Everything single attack you made against me carried a little bit of hesitation in it. More than enough time for me to counter it.

"And what if we had hurt you?" Thea questioned.

"Thea, I want you to try and hurt me. You need to want to hurt me," Oliver declared. "If you want to be out there with us, you need to be willing to hurt people. You don't need to necessarily kill them but you need to want to cause them pain."

"I know it is hard to understand right now. More so for you Thea than for Sin," Nyssa said. "But we will work on it."

"Yes we will. You have the skills but now you need the mindset. Once you have that, you will be ready." Oliver said as he suddenly noticed something. "When did you get that?" He asked as he brought his tonfa up to point at Sin's chest.

"I was about to ask the same thing, Beloved," Nyssa added.

"This afternoon," Sin said as she pulled down her tank top to reveal the full image of a Taijitu symbol, or more commonly, the Yin and the Yang. "I wanted to get something to remind me of what we talked about. Of what was most important. This seemed appropriate."

"I would agree," Oliver said.

 _ **#Flashback – 3 Years Ago#**_

 _"Tell me, Al Sah-him," Ra's said, instantly bringing Oliver to full wakefulness instead of the dozing he had been doing. There, at the foot of the bed, stood Ra's al Ghul in almost the exact same position that his daughter had stood the day before. "What am I to do with you?"_

 _"Whatever you wish to do," Oliver replied, schooling his features and voice into neutrality. "I serve at your will."_

 _"Do you?" Ra's questioned evenly. "And yet you disable a fellow assassin, sneak out of Nanda Parbat in the dead of night, travel halfway across a continent and assault a building alone all to rescue a person who I commanded should not be rescued. That does not seem like someone who serves at my will, now does it."_

 _"She was still able to be saved my lord," Oliver stated carefully. "I felt that the sacrifice of my life was worth the price to attempt it. Had I failed, your daughter would still have died. That I have succeeded, she now lives on while only I will die."_

 _"And yet if you had followed my command, only she would have died and you would live," Ra's countered easily._

 _"I am to die then my lord?" Oliver asked._

 _"I did not say that, Al Sah-him," Ra's replied. "Truthfully, I do not know what I am to do with you. You disobeyed my command, and for that you should die. And yet you returned my daughter to me and caused a great deal of frustration to an enemy of mine. For that you should be rewarded greatly. So how am I to balance the scales?"_

 _"I exist at your will," Oliver replied, knowing and feeling the truth behind those words. "Whatever is to be my fate, I will go to it knowing that I rescued your daughter."_

 _"How interesting," Ra's finally said after staring at Oliver for what seemed like an eternity. "For now, rest and recover. When your wounds are fully healed, I will decide your fate."_

 _"As you see fit, my lord," Oliver replied with a bow of his head. Ra's looked at him again for a moment before turning and gliding silently from the room._

 _ **#Present#**_

"Have you heard from my son yet, Mr Diggle?" Moira asked Diggle as he stood near her at the Humanitarian Benefit being hosted by Merlyn Global. "He and Nyssa should have been here by now."

"I'm sure they are fine, Mrs Queen," Diggle replied as he automatically scanned the crowd. "I can go outside and call them again if you wish."

"We will give them a few more minutes," Moira said. "I'm still not sure why he had you travel ahead of them."

"He felt, and I agreed with him, that practical experience in securing an area would be good for Sin," John explained as he indicated Sin standing off to the side. She was scanning the crowd just as he was. "Maseo is with them," he said reassuringly.

"Yes, well," Moira said. "If they are not here soon..."

"You look beautiful," a familiar voice said, stopping Moira cold. Diggle noticed Malcolm Merlyn appear out of the crowd and moved off to give the two some privacy.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Shouldn't you two be heading to the Humanitarian Benefit by now?" Felicity asked even as she continued to try and hack into the phone. Nyssa sat behind her sharpening her sword while Oliver was in front of her going up and down the salmon ladder. Honestly, if someone's life wasn't hanging in the balance right now, Felicity would not be able to concentrate.

"We aren't going," Nyssa replied as she checked the edge of her sword. "But the car got a flat tire and we had trouble changing it. We won't make it in time."

"Flat tire huh?" Felicity asked.

"It is already in the car," was Nyssa's only response. Felicity was about to say something when her computer beeped. Turning back to it, she instantly got excited.

"YES! I'm in," she screeched even as she ran through the contents of the now open phone. "I don't suppose you speak Spanish?"

"Arabic, Japanese and English," Nyssa replied as she stepped up behind Felicity. "Though Oliver does speak it."

"This is quicker," Felicity said as she ran everything through a translation program. "Oh my god."

"Who's the target?" Oliver asked as he came around to see the screens.

"Malcolm Merlyn," Nyssa stated.

"The awards ceremony!" Oliver realised. "Tommy and my mother are there!"

"Felicity, call John," Nyssa said even as she followed after her husband to get ready.

"On it!" Felicity called after them.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Sin was bored. Correction, Sin was very bored. The speaker was introducing Malcolm Merlyn to the crowd before he accepted his Humanitarian Award. If they only knew who he really was. Could an assassin also be a humanitarian? Sin didn't know. She went back to scanning the crowd as Diggle taught her when her eyes locked onto a person who should not be present. She should, in fact, be dead.

Striding through the crowd and dressed in a white dress was Chien Na Wei; though her hair was brown. But that was a face that Sin would never forget. Turning on her heels before the Triad assassin spotted her, she went in search of Diggle, quickly finding him standing near a wall.

"Dig, we have a problem," Sin said hurriedly but quietly.

"What is it?" Diggle asked, his senses coming up to max.

"China White is here," Sin revealed.

"Sin, China White is dead," Diggle countered. Sin turned around and scanned through the crowd again, quickly relocating her target.

"Then who is the brunette in the white dress?" She asked Diggle. Diggle looked at the woman in question and even he had to fight not to see the Triad woman standing there in the room, calm as a still pool.

"That can't be her," Diggle said as his eyes scanned the room again; looking for anything strange. "Shit."

"What?" Sin wondered.

"The waiters. They're Chinese," Diggle said as he counted. "All of them." Sin was about to say something when John's phone rang. "Yeah Felicity."

"John, the target is Malcolm Merlyn," Felicity said hurriedly. "Oliver and Nyssa are on their way."

"Right," Diggle acknowledged. His next words were cut off by the fire alarm going off. "Felicity, tell them to hurry. And tell Oliver to look for a sniper. We're switching to coms."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"John, where is Malcolm?" Nyssa asked as she ran along a rooftop next to Merlyn Global.

"Last I saw he was headed upstairs with his son," Diggle replied, sounding out of breath. "My guess, he has a panic room in his penthouse."

"The SCPD are arriving now. Beloved..." Nyssa paused as she spotted Malcolm and his son heading into an ambush. "I'm entering the building," she said even as she drew and fired a grappling arrow before launching herself off the rooftop. As the window approached, Nyssa braced herself.

Glass shattered around her as she broke through the window. She felt more than saw the bullets passing her and she wasted no time in putting an arrow into one of the two attackers before taking cover behind a column. Across from hall from her, Malcolm and Tommy were doing the same.

"Go!" She called to them, her voice disguised. "I'll hold them back." Malcolm looked at her a moment before nodding at her and gabbing his son.

"Come on!" He said as he urged his son to move. Nyssa watched them go before nocking another arrow.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I can' find the sniper," Oliver said as he overlooked Merlyn Global. He knew his wife was down there fighting and as much as he wanted to be beside her, he had his on priorities. "John, anything from your end?"

"Your mother is safely outside and I have Sin with her," Diggle informed him. "SCPD are entering the building as we speak. They aren't sending men into the adjacent buildings though."

"They don't know about the shooter," Oliver replied. "Dammit."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Nyssa had just finished immobilising the last of the three Triad men that had attacked her when she felt another presence nearby. Looking up, she saw Chien Na Wei standing at the end of the hall; brunette wig in one hand, kerambit knife in the other.

"I see that I will have to choose a more efficient method," Nyssa commented to the Triad Assassin. "Why do you wish Malcolm Merlyn dead?"

"I'll settle for you," Chien Na Wei replied as she began to advance on Nyssa. Considering her options, Nyssa decided on the same. Nyssa blocked China's first attacked with her bow before lashing back with a kick to the knee. China avoided it and retaliated with a punch to Nyssa's midsection.

Taking the blow on her armour, Nyssa accepted the pain for the opportunity to land a solid shot to the assassin's face, sending her to the floor. As she reached down to draw her knife, her legs were swept out from under her; gravity forcing her to join her opponent on the carpet.

The two continued to trade blows, ending up lying next to each other as the punched and blocked. Surprising her opponent, Nyssa demonstrated her flexibility by kicking Chien Na Wei in the head, stunning her. Seeing an opportunity, Nyssa rolled over herself and came to her feet, bow in hand and an arrow pointed at the Triad assassin's heart.

"FREEZE!" Someone called out behind her.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Nyssa, what is happening?" Oliver asked. He had heard nothing from her for too long. He was about to call again when an explosion blew a hole into the penthouse. As he looked to see what had caused it, three shots rang out in rapid succession. Oliver paused for a moment but no more came.

"Oliver!" John called out.

"I saw," Oliver replied, already moving. "I have to check the Penthouse," he said as he fired a grappling arrow and threw himself across the gap.

"No, no, no, Dad! DAD!" Oliver heard Tommy crying out as he landed. He saw him laying over his father's body. Oliver could see that Merlyn was wearing some sort of body armour and at least one bullet had impacted it. He also saw blood coming from a wound in his arm. Stepping forward, Oliver deliberately crushed some glass to alert his friend to his presence. His response, was surprising, as he grasped a gun from his father's waistband and pointed it directly at him. "No! Stay back!"

"I'm not here to hurt you or your father," Oliver said through his voice changer.

"I said stay back," Tommy repeated when stepped forward. He knelt down and picked up a bullet that looked to have impacted Malcolm's armour and then fallen to the ground. Curious, he sniffed it, then drew back with a start.

"Curare," he whispered to himself.

"Don't come any closer," Tommy repeated when Oliver stood back up.

"Your father's been poisoned," Oliver started to explain quickly. He needed to act quickly if he was to save Malcolm's life. "An assassin named Floyd Lawton laces his bullets with curare. I've dealt with this before. We need to dilute the poison in his bloodstream."

"I said stay the hell back!" Tommy screamed, his gun never wavering.

"In three minutes he's paralysed. In four minutes, he suffocates. If you don't let me help you now, he's dead before anybody gets here!" Oliver declared, exasperated at his friend.

"Help? How?" Tommy asked.

"Fresh blood buys him time to get to the hospital," Oliver explained.

"A blood transfusion?" Tommy said incredulously. "That's insane! Even from a guy like you."

"It's the only way," Oliver replied. "He needs your blood. You're out of time. You need to make a decision right now!"

"Why should I trust you?!" Tommy screamed, his arm shaking and the gun with it. Oliver knew he had to make a decision.

"Because," Oliver began as he reached for his hood. "You...

THUMP! Tommy fell to the ground revealing Nyssa behind him.

"You weren't about to do something foolish, were you Beloved?" Nyssa chided her husband.

"I was out of options," Oliver replied as he came forward. "We don't have much time."

"I heard," Nyssa said as she looked at a nearby cabinet where a first aid kit sat. "John is not going to take this well, is he?"

"No, he's not," Oliver stated.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Moira," Malcolm said in greeting as she entered his hospital room.

"Malcolm," Moira replied as she noticed Tommy was there as well. "If this is a bad time, I can come back."

"No, it's fine," Malcolm declared as he turned to his son. "Tommy, could I speak with Moira for a moment?" Tommy said nothing, merely nodding before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"Thank god you're alright," Moira said as she approached the bed.

"Moira, we have a traitor in our midst," Malcolm seethed, his demeanour freezing. "I want you to find out who. They have just made their last mistake."

"I'll take care of it," Moira promised. Further conversation was forestalled by a knock at the door as one of Malcolm's guards entered.

"Apologies for interrupting Mr Merlyn," the guard apologised. "But there is a Mr Wilson here to see you."

"Ah, excellent timing," Malcolm said, his demeanour swapping again to a happier one. "Please ask him to wait a moment while I finish speaking with Moira."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Oh, I am so looking forward to some ice cream," Felicity said to herself as she locked her front door behind her. Ditching her bag onto the couch, she headed towards the kitchen. A sight in the corner of her eye brought her up short and she turned to see a masked blonde woman standing in the corner of her room. "Excuse me, but what are you..."

"Kidnapping you," a woman's voice interrupted her from behind quickly followed by a sharp pain to the back of her neck and then darkness. As she crumpled to the floor, Felicity never hear the woman speak again. "Mockingbird, this is Huntress. We have the package."

 **Author's Notes**

 **I'm an hour and a bit late. My bad.**

 **Not a long comment today. Those other chapters I mention in my update and apology (which this is replacing) will be going up tomorrow. They won't be interrupting my work on Heir Apparent. I'm just looking for some feedback is all.**

 **Thanks to everyone that review the last chapter. Was great to read all the reviews when I got access to the internet again.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Stegro88**


	38. Busted

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 38 – Busted**

"So tonight is the night," Nyssa commented as they walked through the main dance floor of Oliver and Tommy's club. They had decided to call it Verdant, a choice that even Nyssa smiled at from the irony of it. "I must say that I had my doubts about turning this factory into a nightclub but you have succeeded."

"It was mostly Tommy. He has been here every day running roughshod on everyone to get it ready," Oliver deflected. "I just bankrolled it."

"How is Tommy after last night?" Nyssa asked, her tone changing to one of concern.

"When I spoke to him this morning he seemed alright. Shaken up but watching your father kill two men and then get shot will do that," Oliver said, leading the way to the door hidden in the rear of the club that lead to the basement below. Punching in the code, he held the door open for his wife before shutting it behind them. "I'll talk to him in the next day or so to find out how he is really doing."

"I still find it difficult to believe that someone would try to assassinate Malcolm Merlin. If they knew who he really was, then they would be signing their own death if it failed," Nyssa pointed out, leading Oliver down the stairs. "And if they did not know who he really was, why try to assassinate him in the first place. His appearance as a normal businessman is perfect, judging by his receiving a humanitarian award."

"The question is, should we look into it or allow Malcolm to deal with it himself?" Nyssa pondered as she moved to lean against the side of the salmon ladder, momentarily distracted by thoughts of her husband ascending and descending it. Shaking her head slightly and chiding herself, she looked over at her husband intending to carry on with the conversation they were having, only to find him grinning at her. "What is it Beloved?"

"I think that you have other things on your mind," Oliver said slyly, eyeing his wife. "Things that are more close to home."

"I don't know what you mean," Nyssa denied, looking away lest her face betray her thoughts. Oliver said nothing and Nyssa looked back up to find Oliver standing directly in front of her, his movement across the room completely unheard. "I remember when you couldn't move with such stealth," Nyssa recalled.

"Well, I had a good teacher," Oliver commented, looking down into his wife's eyes. He was well aware of what his close proximity was doing to his wife as he breath caressed her skin. He could see the vessels in her neck pulse rapidly as the blood within them flowed faster. "Are you alright, Nyssa?" Oliver asked with a smile. "Your heartrate is up."

"I'm completely fine," Nyssa lied. It wasn't a good lie as she basked in her husband's presence.

"Oh, I doubt that," Oliver said, his smile still present as he lent down and kissed Nyssa. Nyssa returned the kiss completely as she wrapped her arms around Oliver. Oliver enveloped Nyssa in his own arms as they came to rest on her hips. They delighted in each other's tongues before Oliver couldn't resist anymore and reached under Nyssa's top and pulled it up. Nyssa obligingly moved her arms and Oliver removed it completely and let it all away.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"You ever hear of a guy named Roy?" Thea asked as she and Sin walked up to the front door of Verdant. "Seems to always be wearing a red hoodie?"

"Can't say that I have," Sin replied as they entered the club. "And I am still not used to this," Sin said, indicating the brand new nightclub before them.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Thea agreed. "And opening night is tonight."

"How do you think they'll go?" Sin wondered.

"Seriously? Oliver Queen is opening a nightclub that is being managed by Tommy Merlyn," Thea said, as if that was explanation enough. A look from Sin though caused her to go further. "The line is going to stretch around the block."

"Right," Sin deadpanned. "Well, since we have all day, why don't we head downstairs and spar some. After that session with your brother, I think we could use it."

"I agree," Thea acknowledged as the two headed towards the back. "He was right though."

"On which part?" Sin queried, stopping outside the door to the basement.

"Both parts," Thea said. "Next time, we bring all our weapons and from now on, we train as if our opponent is looking to hurt us. No more tapping away at each other."

"I wouldn't say that we have been tapping away at each other," Sin responded. "But I get your point," Sin said as she punched in the code to the door. Opening it, the two of them entered and stood on the landing in stunned silence at the view presented to them. Behind them, the door closed silently. "Umm, what do we do?" Sin finally managed to whisper. Thea couldn't find the words to answer her friend.

Below them, and thankfully partially obscured by the salmon ladder, were Nyssa and Oliver. And judging by the exposed skin visible on either side of the ladder that ran from Nyssa's shoulder to ankle, she was naked. And if she was naked, then it was a good bet that Oliver was naked as well. Fortunately, his body was obscured by Nyssa's.

As to their current activities, well neither Thea nor Sin were exactly innocent and it didn't take much imagination to know exactly what the two assassins were doing. Especially as both of Nyssa's legs were wrapped around Oliver's hips.

"Ah," Thea uttered breathlessly. "I think we should leave."

"I'm with you," Sin said before she got a twinkle in her eye and pulled a shuriken from her coat.

"What are you going to do with that?" Thea asked.

"Let them know they were busted," Sin stated with a cheeky grin. "Think I can hit the ladder from here?"

"One way to find out," Thea said as she pulled a slim throwing knife from her own jacket. "Just don't fall short or it will ruin their day. Or ruin Lis's computers," Thea remarked. "I'm not sure which is worse."

"Me neither," Sin said, stepping to the side a little. Aiming carefully, Sin flicked her arm forward and launcher the shuriken into the air, a moment later followed by Thea's knife. The two projectiles flew swift and true and embedded themselves into the upper part of the salmon ladder with a thunk. The two assassins below didn't even seem to notice.

"Ok, let's go," Thea said abruptly as she turned to leave. "I've seen way too much already."

"Yeah," Sin mused. "I feel sorry for Aziz though."

"Why?" Thea asked, not understanding.

"He can't leave," Sin remarked as she looked up. Thea followed her gaze and there, hidden in the shadows of the rafters and pipes attached to the ceiling was a barely discernable figure of a man; a giant of a man. The man seemed to nod once at them before Sin opened the door and the two girls left.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Well it is about time," Thea called out from where she and Sin were sitting at the bar, enjoying a coke each. "It's been like an hour."

"Then perhaps you should have said something sooner," Nyssa countered as she and Oliver walked over. Looking at the two of them, you'd never have guess what they had been doing.

"Oh we did," Thea replied. "We even left a message."

"Which we received," Nyssa continued, producing the throwing knife and shuriken and placing them on the countertop. "Perhaps next time, you might try something more direct if you wish to draw our attention."

"We'll remember that," Sin said, cutting Thea's response off even as the two of them retrieved their weapons.

"So how come you two are here so early?" Oliver asked nonchalantly.

"We figured we'd get in a few hours of sparring," Sin explained.

"And I need to talk to you about getting a friend a job," Thea divulged. "The club is still hiring right?"

"Pretty sure we still are," Oliver replied. "Tommy handles that though, so you'll need to talk to him."

"Right, thanks," Thea acknowledged. The sudden silence was broken by the ringing of Oliver's phone.

"Hello," Oliver said after answering. No one heard who was on the other end but Oliver's expression suddenly hardened. "We'll be right there."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Tires screeched as two bikes and a Camaro pulled to a stop outside the apartment that was the home of one Felicity Smoak. Oliver and Nyssa climbed of their bikes and removed their helmets while Thea, Sin and Maseo got out of the Camaro. They all headed up the stairs towards Felicity's front door which opened to reveal Diggle standing there.

"What happened?" Nyssa asked firmly as she entered the apartment first, her eyes and other senses focused.

"I don't know yet," Diggle replied evenly. "I called you as soon as I figured out something was wrong."

"How'd you get in?" Oliver asked as he let the others in before beginning to check the door.

"Spare key," Diggle replied. "In case of emergencies."

"Good idea," Oliver said, standing up from his inspection. "Door doesn't look like it has been picked."

"Probably wasn't. Too much risk of being seen from the street," Diggle responded. "If that is what this even is. Maybe she had a family emergency."

"Maybe," Oliver surmised as he stepped into the living room.

"Look what I found," Thea said as she stepped up to the two men. In her hands, carefully held by a handkerchief on one corner, was Felicity's phone. "She wouldn't leave this behind, no matter where she was going."

"Unless someone didn't want us to be able to track her by phone," Sin suggested, joining the group.

"Removing the battery or even destroying the phone would serve the same purpose," Oliver stated as he went through scenarios in his head.

"Well, I found it underneath a side table," Thea said. "Not in plain sight but easily enough found. Took me like a minute."

"No signs of a struggle," Diggle analysed with a glance. "She was either surprised or went peacefully."

"And they left her phone for a reason," Nyssa stated as she entered the living room. "The rear door appears to have been picked. There are several minute scratches on the locking mechanism. All fresh."

"The phone was left as a method to contact us," Oliver announced. "Us being whoever came to investigate her disappearance. If it was the police, they would monitor her phone. We'll do the same."

"No offence Ollie, but Felicity was the tech savvy one of this little group," Thea remarked casually. "How do you plan for us to monitor her phone?"

"We were monitoring phones before Felicity joined us Thea," Oliver reminded his sister. "How did you think we did it before her?"

"Badly?" Thea quipped. "And slowly?"

 _ **#Arrow#**_

Felicity awoke to a sore neck and a fuzzy head. Rubbing her neck, she searched for her glasses and, thankfully, found them sitting on a folding chair that had been placed next to the cot she had been laying on. Putting them on, she looked around at the bare room that she was in. Bare brick with a single steel door. It certainly wasn't a room that she had in her apartment.

"Hello?" Felicity called out. "Right. I wake up in a room I have no idea how I got into and my first reaction is to call out hello. Yeah, this is going to end well."

"That will depend upon your friends, Miss Smoak," a woman's voice sounded out. Felicity jumped at the sound of it before she heard the door being unlocked. Not daring to move, Felicity waited as the door was opened and a woman in business attire stepped in.

"Ah, who are you?" Felicity asked after a moment of silence. "And what am I doing here?"

"My name is Amanda Waller, Miss Smoak," The woman introduced herself calmly. "And I am the reason you have been brought here today."

"And where is here exactly?" Felicity tried. She wasn't expecting an honest answer.

"Somewhere that your friends already know about but won't think to investigate until I call them later this evening," Waller replied.

"My friends?" Felicity queried. "Are you sure you have the right girl? I don't have that many friends."

"Miss Smoak, this will all go much smoother if you just accept that I know how Oliver and Nyssa Queen spend their nights," Waller said, stunning Felicity. "Along with how I know you spend yours."

"Ah," was all Felicity managed to get out in her shock.

"Relax, Miss Smoak, I have no intention of going to the police," Waller assured her captive. "I merely need something from the Queens that they would normally be unwilling to provide. I'm sure your presence will alter their opinions."

"I'm leverage?" Felicity asked in a low voice.

"Oh, not just leverage," Waller said, turning to head out the door but stopping right before she exited. "Bait."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Why are we just sitting around?" Sin asked from where she sat at the bar. "We should be out looking for her."

"Patience Zayda," Nyssa counselled. "Whomever has taken Felicity clearly has a plan. We can only hope that that plan doesn't not involve her immediate death."

"Well that is reassuring," Thea quipped.

"It is all we can do," Oliver said. "Felicity was probably taken last night when she got home. Her bed hadn't been slept in. Which means they had all night to take her somewhere. They could be in Central City by now."

"I know," Sin said, deflated. "It's just had to sit here knowing a friend has been taken and there is nothing we can do."

"We are doing something," Oliver said. "Dig is putting out some feelers to his contacts while we monitor her phone. Beyond that, we wait."

"Which sucks," Thea stated.

"Perhaps you two could benefit from some meditation," Nyssa declared. "Come," she commanded, leaving little room from her students to disagree. As Oliver watched them depart, his attention was diverted to Tommy as he walked in the door.

"Hey buddy," Oliver greeted his friend. "How you doing?"

"Yeah, that is a really good question," Tommy said as he sat down at the bar next to Oliver. "I need a drink."

"I think it's a bit early for that," Oliver observed. "How's your father doing?"

"Back to his usual charming self," Tommy said mockingly. "We spoke for maybe a few minutes last night. Haven't spoken since."

"Disappointed?" Oliver wondered.

"I shouldn't be," Tommy said. "It's no different than how he has been treating me for like, forever."

"But..." Oliver prodded.

"But," Tommy uttered. "I guess I hoped that he might actually be changing. Doesn't seem that way now."

"Hope is not a bad thing to have, Tommy," Oliver advised. "Without it, I would never have survived the island to make it back here. To my family, my friends."

"And you came back with a smoking hot wife to boot," Tommy said with a grin and a chuckle.

"I did, didn't I," Oliver mused.

"You never told me how exactly you two met," Tommy said. "That must be one hell of a story."

"Oh it is," Oliver agreed. "Remind us to tell you and Laurel one day."

"We'll do that," Tommy said.

"Speaking of stories," Oliver went on. "You never told me about what happened last night. How you saved your dad's life."

"No I didn't," Tommy said, thinking back on the events of the previous evening. "And I didn't save it."

"Uh, if you didn't, who did?" Oliver asked.

"I'm assuming it was the vigilante," Tommy replied. "I wasn't exactly conscious."

"The Hood!" Oliver exclaimed. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, though I had a headache after I woke up," Tommy admitted.

"He hit you?" Oliver asked.

"He didn't," Tommy clarified. "I'm thinking it was his partner, the woman. But I never saw them."

"You're ok though right?" Oliver asked in concern.

"Yeah, like I said, just a headache when I woke up," Tommy replied. A moment passed in silent contemplation before Tommy went on. "I don't get it though."

"Don't get what?" Oliver wondered.

"Well, The Hood has been going after high rollers. Adam Hunt, Ken Williams and Jason Brodeur to name a few," Tommy said.

"I'm not following," Oliver admitted, though it was a lie.

"What I mean is," Tommy said. "Is why save my father? I always figured he was as bad as the rest. That he just hid it better."

"Maybe," Oliver mused. "Or maybe he isn't as bad as you think he is."

"I'm not sure what I think anymore," Tommy stated laying his head in his hands.

"Well I have something for you to think about," Oliver said, looking to distract his friend. "Our nightclub is opening tonight. And we still have a lot of work to do."

"Right, nightclubs," Tommy uttered, lifting his head. "Something we are actually good at."

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"I have to admit, I had my doubts about this business venture of yours, Oliver," Moira proclaimed from where she stood with Thea, Nyssa and Oliver around a table on the second level of Verdant. Music was playing, drinks were being served and the dance floor was packed for the opening night of Starling City's newest club. "But seeing it now, it is quite the accomplishment. I'm proud of you," Moira said to her son with a genuine smile. "And I know your father would be too."

"Thanks mom," Oliver replied, a little surprised at his mother's thoughtfulness and acceptance.

"Congratulations Ollie," Thea added with a smirk, playing a role. "This club doesn't totally suck."

"Thanks Speedy," Oliver accepted, knowing the compliment was honest even if her tone wasn't.

"A toast," Moira called, lifting her glass. "To Verdant."

"To Verdant," everyone echoed as they lifted their glasses. Oliver looked down at the people below enjoying the club and spotted Tommy at the bar, nursing what appeared to be a scotch and speaking with Laurel. A vibrating in his pocket drew his attention away from his friend and too his phone, his senses lighting up when he read the Caller ID. Felicity Smoak.

"Please excuse me for a moment," Oliver requested as he stepped away from the table and answered the phone. "Hello."

"It would appear that your nightclub is a success, Mr Queen," came Amanda Waller's voice from the phone. Oliver forced himself to control the anger that erupted inside him before he replied.

"Thank you for the observation, Miss Waller," Oliver replied politely. "But I doubt you rang to congratulate me about the opening of my club. Especially as you are calling from a colleague's phone which at this moment in closer to me than to either of you."

"Astute of you," Waller complimented. "As you have correctly surmised, I am responsible for Miss Smoak's sudden, vacation. I had doubts that we would be able to converse politely without sufficient motivation upon your part."

"Congratulations, you have motivated me," Oliver retorted, his anger beginning to creep into his voice. "Now would you kindly release her and then we can continue this conversation on more friendly terms."

"I'm afraid that I do not have the time for such things," Waller said. "A situation is developing that requires your expertise."

"Of what concern is this to me?" Oliver asked.

"We can discuss that when we meet," Waller deflected. "Unless of course, you would rather visit Miss Smoak at a federal penitentiary. It seems she was caught hacking into several government computer systems."

"Where?" Oliver growled after weighing his options and not liking any of them.

"The same facility as our prior meeting and I think 1 hour will be sufficient. It's not far," Waller directed. "Feel free for you and your wife to use the front door," Waller quipped before ending the call. Oliver stood still for a moment before slowly pocketing his phone.

"Oliver?" Diggle questioned, having noticed his almost complete change in demeanour. "I'm guessing from all that disguised anger, that that wasn't a friendly phone call."

"You guess right," Oliver seethed. He drew in a deep breath and held it as he fought to clear his mind before exhaling slowly. "A.R.G.U.S. has Felicity."

"Waller?" Diggle queried. "What would she want with Felicity? She probably has an army of Computer techs at her disposal."

"She doesn't need Felicity for any particular reason," Oliver said. "She is using Felicity to get to Nyssa and me. She mentioned something about a developing situation but refused to go into details."

"Then how are you supposed to..." Diggle began before it came to him. "When does she want to meet?"

"An hour," Oliver replied. "Looks like I'm ducking out of another event."

"You should be getting pretty good at it by now," Diggle observed casually.

"Doesn't make it any easier," Oliver mused as he headed back to the table. Thea and Nyssa were still there but his mother at disappeared. "Where's mom?" He asked his sister.

"Bathroom," she answered. "Who was on the phone?"

"The person who took Felicity," Oliver revealed.

"She alright?" Thea asked as Nyssa eyed him.

"I don't know," Oliver said. "But they want to meet us," he went on, looking at Nyssa.

"I assume they did not give us much time," Nyssa surmised.

"An hour," Oliver disclosed. "Less now."

"Well lets go then," Thea said, standing up.

"You're not going," the two older assassin's declared at the same time.

"Felicity is my friend too," Thea argued. "I want to help."

"And we understand and appreciate that," Nyssa responded. "But this is only a meeting. We'll tell you about it once we get back."

"Besides, you need to stay with mom and keep her from getting suspicious," Oliver asserted.

"This sucks," Thea sulked. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Oliver remarked as he turned to follow Nyssa who had already begun to depart with Diggle in tow. They hadn't even made it to the stairs when they ran into Moira.

"Is their a problem Oliver?" Moira wondered, seeing the three of them leaving.

"No problem at all, Moira," Nyssa said calmly. "I just wanted a dance with my husband," Nyssa said, her voice adopting a seductive tone, as she grabbed Oliver by his tie and dragged him down the stairs. Moira watched them go before turning to Diggle.

"It's times like this that I'm grateful I'm not married," he uttered in a bemused tone as he looked at the Queen matriarch. "Mrs Queen," he said before following the two assassins downstairs and into the crowd. Moira watched as they disappeared into the crowd before moving off to return to her daughter.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"It's almost time, Miss Smoak," Waller observed as she stood before the computer hacker where she was seated in the main room. The cage that had previously held Nyssa had been removed and a table with multiple chairs, upon which the two women now sat, put in its place. "It's times like this when we truly find out who we can trust."

"They'll be here," Felicity stated, surprising herself with how firmly she believed that statement. "Were the handcuffs really necessary though?"

"Perhaps not, but they had to the overall effect," Waller replied.

"And what effect is that?" Oliver called out as he entered the room from the far side. "Is it the one where we take Felicity and go?"

"Mr Queen, we meet again," Waller said, coming to her feet and facing Oliver. "Your wife unable to join us this evening?"

"On the contrary, Miss Waller," Nyssa said from behind Felicity, causing the blonde to startle herself upright. It took amount but then she realised she was no longer wearing the handcuffs. "I just had something to take care of first."

"Thanks," Felicity said, rubbing her wrists.

"Do either of you ever use front doors?" Waller wondered, displeased with how the course of this evening had turned around.

"We do," Nyssa confirmed as she stepped to the side to give herself more room in case anything happened.

"But this way is more fun," Oliver finished as he joined the ladies, his bow held casually in his left hand.

"We're not here so that I can provide you entertainment," Waller said accusingly.

"No. We're here because you have kidnapped and threatened a friend of ours," Oliver shot back. "So say what you have to say before we take our leave."

"Unless we can come to an arrangement, Miss Smoak will be arrested on federal cybercrimes charges before noon tomorrow," Waller stated. "So I would refrain from leaving."

"You have obviously decided exactly how this meeting is going to go," Nyssa said. "And you obviously have something that you need done that for some reason you cannot do on your own. What is it?"

"Perceptive," Waller mocked while staring at Oliver and Nyssa. "There is a building on the outskirts of Starling City. I want you to break in and retrieve something for me."

"Plausible deniability," Oliver reasoned. "You don't want the trail leading back to you if this is done."

"Indeed," Waller agreed.

"Whose building is it?" Nyssa asked.

"That you can discover for yourself," Waller stated. "Once you do, I'm sure that you won't mind assisting me."

"What is it that you want us to retrieve?" Felicity asked, speaking up.

"That I will tell you once you are ready to enter the building," Waller said. "I will give you 3 days. That should allow you enough to plan and prepare."

"You want us to, assist you, yet you decline to give us information that we need," Nyssa said calmly but to Oliver's ears, she was irked.

"I have given you the information you require to plan your mission," Waller explained. "Any further information will be supplied at a time I deem appropriate. Not before."

"You don't trust us," Felicity observed.

"Miss Smoak, you know who they are, just as I do," Waller pointed out. "I have no reason to trust them. And I don't see why we are still discussing this. You don't have a choice."

"She's right," Oliver said, cutting off a response from Felicity. "But if we do this, I want a signed immunity agreement waiting for Felicity when we return. And if it is not here, then you will not like the consequences. Are we clear?"

"Goodbye, Mr Queen," Waller said dismissively without providing an answer. Oliver eyeballed her for a moment before nodding at Nyssa and Felicity. The two ladies began to exit the building and Oliver turned to follow them before looking back at Waller.

"Don't tempt fate, Miss Waller," Oliver warned before following after his wife.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey everyone. Chapter grew a whole lot bigger than I thought. So I decided to split it rather than have you waiting forever.**

 **Mostly talking in this part, sorry.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Stegro88**


	39. Quid Pro Quo (Part I)

**Heir Apparent**

 **Chapter 39 – Quid Pro Quo (Part I)**

"This is all my fault," Felicity reasoned as Diggle pulled up inside one of the still abandoned sections of the Queen Steel Factory. As it was in relatively good condition and unseen from the road, they used it to hide the van.

"No, Felicity, it isn't," Oliver reassured his friend from where they all sat in the back.

"Yes it is," Felicity reiterated. "If I hadn't gone and hacked all of those databases, then she wouldn't have had a reason to arrest me and couldn't blackmail you."

"Amanda Waller does not care that you hacked those databases, except perhaps, her own," Nyssa explained, trying to calm Felicity. "She has decided that she wishes us to do something for her and is using you to get to us. If it was not you then she would have chosen another way. Perhaps revoking Thea's court sentence and sending her to prison or setting Sin up for a crime she did not commit."

"She would really do that?" Felicity asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"When it comes to Amanda Waller," Oliver said calmly and slowly. "There is nothing that woman would not do if it meant she succeeded in her goal."

"But she works for the government," Felicity responded. "Surely they have rules; and someone to watch her to make sure she follows those rules. Right?"

"Felicity, if Waller doesn't want something found out, it never existed," Diggle said from the front seat. "Which begs the question; what is it that she wants but doesn't want anyone to know that she has?"

"It could be anything and I doubt the she will tell us until we are knocking on this building's, whomever it belongs to, front door," Oliver stated, holding back his anger, if only barely. "To tell us know would give us too much leeway that we might exploit and Waller is too good a player to expose herself that much."

"So we wait. We will probably receive the address of the target building sometime tomorrow and we shall continue on from that point," Nyssa explained as she picked up her bow from the seat beside her. "We should go downstairs. Thea and Zayda will be beginning to worry about us."

"I'll be down in a moment," John assured the other three as everyone climbed out. "I'm going to give the van a once over. Make sure we haven't been tagged or anything."

"See you downstairs," Oliver responded before walking off towards one of the hidden entrances to the basement, Nyssa on his right and Felicity on his left. After entering the code on a disguised panel, Oliver held the door open and allowed the two ladies to enter before following them through, casting his eyes around the factory in search of anything out of place before he did so.

Downstairs, he was greeted to the sight of Thea hugging Felicity and her repeatedly asking the blonde if she was alright; to which she assured the younger Queen that she was; even if Nyssa and Oliver could both tell that the overhanging threat to her life was beginning to weigh upon her. Before Oliver could even put his bow down however, he was confronted by his sister.

"So what are we going to do about this Amanda Waller woman and what she has threatened to do to Felicity?" Thea demanded heatedly, somewhat surprising Oliver with her intensity.

"We?" Oliver queried, knowing the answer but wanting to buy a moment to gather his thoughts. Glancing at his wife, Oliver saw that Nyssa was standing beside Sin and Felicity; and deliberately ignoring him. He would get no help from her.

"Yes, we. Both Sin and I want to help. Felicity is our friend as well," Thea stated firmly. "So what are we going to do?"

"We, that is Nyssa, Dig and I, will handle this. You and Sin are not ready yet," Oliver explained, trying to maintain his calm after everything that had happened. "You need more training and practical experience before you can help us with something like this."

"And what is 'something like this' exactly?" Thea questioned, deciding to change tactics. "What is it that Amanda Waller wants us to do?"

"She wants something retrieved from someone but doesn't want anyone to know that she is the one that now has it," Oliver revealed, passing over Thea's continued use of 'us'. Oliver suspected that wherever and whatever the item that Waller wanted, retrieving it was going to be difficult; otherwise she would have gotten someone else to do her dirty work for her.

"Sounds like she wants you to do her dirty work for her," Sin observed, joining the conversation.

"That is what she intends, yes," Nyssa confirmed. "Dishonourable, even by assassin standards."

"I don't think anyone ever accused of Amanda Waller being honourable," Diggle commented as he descended into the lair. "Although I'd put money on her being called a lot worse than dishonourable as well."

"I could add some words to that list," Nyssa said with deadly certainty that was obvious to everyone present.

"I bet you could," Diggle accepted with a grin before turning to Oliver. "So what are we going to do?"

"As Nyssa said, we wait. We don't know what she wants us to retrieve nor where it is. Which means we can't plan," Oliver replied. "So Dig, I'd like you to take Felicity home. Then head home yourself, get some rest. I think you're going to need it."

"I think we're all going to need it," Diggle pointed out. "So you should head home as well. All of you."

"Just as soon as I get Thea home," Oliver responded.

"You going to be alright?" Diggle asked. "Don't need your bodyguard tonight?"

"Anyone wants to hurt me, they'll have to catch me first," Oliver said.

"Right, well, take it easy on her," Diggle replied with a broad smile. "I'll be upstairs Felicity."

"I'll just be a minute," Felicity called out from where she was still sitting, not having moved. Diggle nodded before turning towards the stairs. Felicity let him go before standing to face Oliver and Nyssa. "You two don't have to do this. I can hack myself right out of the world and disappear."

"That is not a way you should have to live your life, Felicity," Nyssa said calmly. "And we shall make sure that you do not have to."

"But the cost?" Felicity wondered. "Surely, me on a beach somewhere with a bottle of wine is better than all the good that you both could do here."

"Felicity, that is not a discussion that needs to be had," Oliver stated. "Besides, we can do more good with you here."

"I can see that trying to change your minds is not going to work so I am going to go, try and get some sleep in the house I was just kidnapped from," Felicity mused sardonically. "I might need a bottle of wine to help with that."

"Don't drink too much Nura," Nyssa advised. "Tomorrow will almost certainly be a busy day."

"Right, well," Felicity responded. "I will see you both tomorrow then."

"Goodnight Felicity," everyone called out as Felicity ascended the stairs.

"Well just as soon as you both get changed we can head home as well," Thea said. "Or should we just leave you alone for a while?"

"I don't think Mom would appreciate that," Oliver commented. "And speaking of Mom, what did you tell her?"

"About her son and daughter-in-law disappearing from his club's opening night?" Thea wondering sarcastically. "That you were probably breaking in the basement. Figured it wasn't far from the truth."

"I'd ask where you got your sense of humour from but I don't think I want to know," Oliver replied.

"A discussion for another time, I think," Nyssa observed as she began to remove her quiver. "I will return in a moment Zayda."

"I'll be ready to go," Sin replied through the wide gin that graced her face from watching the byplay between the Queen siblings; thinking not for the first time, what her life would have been like if she had had a family like her friend's.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Ow," Felicity expressed as she rubbed her temples and stared at her desk. "C'mon, work already."

"Are you alright Felicity?" Sin asked as she walked into the blonde's office.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Felicity said, lifting her head and forcing herself to smile. "Just recovering. Too much wine, not enough sleep. Maybe both."

"I thought Nyssa said not to drink too much," Sin asked as she sat down in the chair in front of Felicity's desk.

"Yeah but I couldn't sleep. I kept on jumping at every noise," Felicity explained. "From what I understand of how Amanda Waller operates, I wouldn't put it past her to kidnap me again, just to make sure she gets what she wants from Oliver and Nyssa."

"We're not going to let that happen to you Felicity," Sin stated calmly, surprising Felicity with how certain she sounded. Further conversation was forestalled by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Felicity called out after giving Sin a moment to stand and move to the side as Dig and Maseo had taught her. The door opened smoothly and a young woman strode in, her stiletto heeled boots clicking on the floor steadily as she walked right up to stand before Felicity's desk.

"Miss Felicity Smoak?" the woman asked, her eyes glancing to Sin before refocusing on Felicity.

"Yes, that's me," Felicity confirmed despite the nameplate on her desk being clearly visible. "How can I help you?"

"We have a matter to discuss concerning a mutual acquaintance," the woman replied evenly but with an edge to her voice. She looked again at Sin. "It is something best spoken about in private; it concerns a meeting you had last night."

"Ah Sin, would you excuse us for a moment," Felicity asked calmly, suddenly realising what this woman was here for. "I'm sure it won't take long."

"Not long at all," the woman confirmed.

"No worries Felicity," Sin said as she forced herself to walk out of Felicity's office instead of run. "I'll see you at lunch."

"It's about time," the woman said once Sin had left and the door closed behind her. "I thought she would never leave."

"You're Amanda Waller's messenger," Felicity opened, surprising herself with how gratified she felt to see the anger rise in the woman's eyes.

"I am no one's messenger," the woman declared forcefully. "But you are right; I do work for Amanda Waller. And I have delivery for you."

"So you're a delivery girl now instead?" Felicity asked, continuing to antagonise Waller's representative.

"No, I'm not," the woman spat out as she stepped forward threateningly. "What I am, is seriously considering tasering you again."

"That was you. You broke into my house," Felicity accused.

"Technically I only entered after someone else broke in," the woman countered calmly, almost dismissively.

"And what is to stop me from calling security right now and having them hold you until the police get here?" Felicity wondered.

"The facts that I would be released within an hour of my arrest and that you yourself would be arrested soon thereafter," the woman shot back. "And Miss Waller would still have leverage to get your associates to do as she asked."

"Asked is a strong word," Felicity chided. "It was more a demand and then outright blackmail."

"Whatever word you wish to use," the woman passed off with a wave of her arm. "My arrest would serve no purpose."

"Might make me feel..."

"Felicity, do you have that report on the..." Oliver called out as he marched into Felicity's office, Nyssa right behind him, before pausing when he realised that she had company. "I'm sorry Felicity, I didn't realise that you had company," Oliver apologised, sounding very genuine. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen and this is my wife Nyssa."

"Good morning," Nyssa greeted politely as she moved around to near Felicity. "I don't believe we've met before Miss..."

"Paris. Helen Paris," the woman, Helen responded. "And no, we haven't met before. I'm sure that we both would remember that."

"My mistake, Miss Paris," Oliver said.

"So what brings you to Queen Consolidated today, Miss Paris?" Nyssa asked.

"I am just delivering some information on a business venture that my employer is looking to have with Miss Smoak," Helen Paris replied as she reached into the bag that she carried and withdrew an envelope. "This is the information that you require. Further correspondence can be expected, so I am told."

"Great," Felicity deadpanned, accepting the envelope.

"Mr and Mrs Queen," Helen said before turning and exiting the office. After a minute, Diggle, Maseo and Sin joined them.

"I take it that was Waller's messenger," Diggle observed. "She looked familiar from somewhere but I didn't see enough of her to place her."

"She should," Oliver confirmed. "That was Helena Bertinelli."

"I thought she was in Iron Heights," Diggle commented.

"As did we, John," Nyssa said. "It would seem that Amanda Waller has secured her release in return for her services."

"She was the one who kidnapped me," Felicity stated. "Her and another. So she said anyway."

"I think we should take everything that she said with a grain of salt," Oliver said. "That woman always has more than one angle of everything and never tells you everything."

"So where is the building that she wants broken into?" Sin asked.

"We can find out later. We still have day jobs," Oliver advised. "Felicity, would you be kind enough to keep that envelope safe please."

"Sure thing," Felicity replied.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"That is a lot of guards," Diggle remarked as he looked at the building through a pair of binoculars. "Figures that would be why she wants you to break into it instead of herself."

"Anything goes wrong and she can claim no knowledge," Oliver said as he observed the building as well, looking for entrances as well as variations or patterns in the guard patrols. "And the last thing that Waller needs is a war between ARGUS and HIVE."

"The outcome of that engagement would not be certain," Nyssa commented from her own vantage point. "It is not known how far HIVE's reach has stretched in recent years."

"Well, one thing is for sure," Diggle said, lowering his binoculars. "It is going to take more than the three of us to get into that building."

"The letter was very specific. Any sign of the League and the arrangement was void," Oliver responded. "We'll have to find a way for the three of us to get in."

"Beloved, I know you do not want me to say this but I know you well enough to know that you have already thought of it," Nyssa said slowly, keeping her voice even. "We need Sin and Thea's help."

"They're not ready," Oliver replied simply, his mind indeed having considered the option but his heart forcing him to put it aside.

"I agree Beloved. They are not ready," Nyssa acknowledged before putting fourth her argument. "But neither were you five years ago when you landed upon the shore of Lian Yu."

"This is an entirely different situation," Oliver argued.

"Yes, it is," Nyssa continued. "They have both had training. You had none. I would say that that makes them better prepared for this than you were then."

"That is a low blow," Oliver remarked after considering what Nyssa had said and looking at the building again.

"I believe it was effective though," Nyssa concluded, looking at her husband's posture.

"It was," Oliver confirmed. "Dig, I'm going to need you to pick up a few things."

"This should be interesting," Diggle noted absently.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"So why do you think he didn't show?" Sin asked Thea as they walked through the club.

"I have no idea," Thea said, her voice betraying how let down and frustrated she was. "But I am going to find out. You can count on that."

"Want some backup?" Sin asked as she looked around to make sure the coast was clear before punching in the code to open the door to the basement.

"No thanks," Thea replied as she led the way through the door. "This is something I need to take care of on my own."

"Ok, well, if you need me, just give me a call," Sin advised as they descended the stairs into the lair.

"I will," Thea acknowledged as they came into the main area to find Oliver, Nyssa, Dig and Felicity all going over a set of what appeared to be building plans. "Sin told me that Waller got in touch. How did the scouting go last night?"

"There were no issues and we remained undetected to our knowledge," Nyssa answered for the group. "How are you both?"

"I'm good," Sin responded, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Wanting to have a crack at this woman who seems to think that she can make us do whatever she wants," Thea explained. "I need to hit something. Who wants to spar?"

"Later," Oliver said, his tone solid, brooking no argument. "I have something else for you to hit instead. The both of you."

"What?" Thea exclaimed, her mind taking off.

"Something's changed," Sin deduced, correctly.

"It has," Diggle confirmed.

"Waller's letter not only gave us a building address, it advised us that we could not use the League of Assassins to help us," Nyssa revealed, her voice calm and controlled; giving nothing away.

"And the building is controlled by HIVE, which means that it is heavily guarded," Oliver continued, not wanting to say what he was about to but knowing they had very little choice. "Too well guarded for Dig, Nyssa and myself to handle on our own."

"What are you saying?" Thea asked, an idea of what they were discussing growing inside her head.

"I'm saying that you and Sin are in..." Oliver began.

"YES!" Thea exclaimed in excitement, cutting off her brother's sentence. Sin, however, noticed that Oliver hadn't finished speaking and lent forward in her seat; resting her elbows on her knees.

"Thea!" Sin called out, cutting off her friend's excitement. "I doubt it is going to be as simple as you think."

"You are correct Zayda," Nyssa said, proud of Sin maintaining her calm while simultaneously noting to provide additional lessons to Thea to teach her to remain calm.

"If all goes to plan, we will be infiltrating the building tomorrow night," Oliver decreed.

"Why not tonight?" Thea asked, her excitement ebbing.

"Because tonight, you and Sin are going to prove to me that you have what it takes to be a part of the plan," Oliver revealed.

"Ah, we are sparring you?" Sin wondered, unsure. "Tonight?"

"No. As I said, you are both not ready," Oliver answered evenly. "Though if you want to try, we can."

"I'm good thanks," Sin responded.

"Then what are we doing if not sparring you?" Thea asked a little impatiently.

"The two of you, along with Nyssa, and myself, are going out to 'patrol' the Glades and to, as you so eloquently put it, find something for you to hit," Oliver explained, his steely eyes boring into the two girls. "You are going to prove that you can cause harm to another person. And by choice, not desperation."

"If you cannot do that," Nyssa chimed in. "Then you will not be accompanying us tomorrow night."

"What do we do about weapons and armour?" Sin asked. "You took our measurements but nothing has arrived yet. Unless it has and you haven't told us."

"They haven't arrived yet, so you both are going to have to make do," Oliver said. "Dig."

"Right, so your brother had me pick up these today," he said as he walked off to the side and picked up a pair of boxes. Returning, he placed them on an empty bench before continuing. "Each of them contains a set of black combat fatigues in your sizes, full head balaclava, gloves, boots, knee and elbow pads. Most importantly, there is a bulletproof vest in there as well. And it doesn't matter what either Nyssa or Oliver have to say about it, neither of you will be leaving this room unless you are wearing it. Is that understood?"

"Wow, I know you were in the army but that was very drill sergeant of you," Thea joked. Not getting the reaction she expected, the grin fell from her face and she stood up straighter. "Crystal. Vest or a chair next to Felicity. No offence Lis."

"None taken. I'm with Dig on this," Felicity assured the younger Queen.

"I know each of you has a preferred selection of weapons that you have been training with so that will be what you are going to use," Oliver said.

"Umm, none of those weapons have edges or points," Sin pointed out. "And while I am not against taking a blunt weapon, and I have before; I think this situation will require something a little sharper."

"We agree," Nyssa said calmly. "Which is why Oliver and I have chosen weapons from our personal collections for you to use. Rest assured, they are sharp."

"This is going to be great," Thea exclaimed, her excitement returning.

"Thea, remember," Oliver cautioned in a brotherly tone. "You break'em, you buy'em."

Nyssa took her two students off to get them changed into their uniforms before each of the master assassins took one of them to get them their weapons; and have quiet conversation with them.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Oliver asked as Sin adjusted the belt she was wearing to sit comfortably around her waist.

"Felicity is my friend," Sin affirmed calmly and clearly. "I look out for my friends."

"I just want to make sure that you are ready," Oliver responded, wanting to be doubly sure.

"Oliver," Sin said, using his name that she rarely did so as to ensure he was listening and would understand. "I will be going back out there sooner or later. And things happen out there, situations come up and reactions take place. You and Nyssa can't shield me all the time. I need to find out if I am ready for this."

"As long as you are sure," Oliver said.

"I am," Sin confirmed clearly.

"Ok then," Oliver accepted. "Just remember, there are a lot of ways to hurt someone without having to kill them."

"I remember," Sin assured the assassin. "So what have we got?"

"Katana, shuriken and your sai," Oliver said as he turned to a crate beside him. "Oh, and different knives. Always remember to change out your knives so that they can't be used to trace you."

Across the basement, Nyssa was having a different conversation with Thea.

"You need to relax Thea," Nyssa cautioned sagely. "Before your exuberance puts you into a situation that will be beyond your capability to resolve."

"I can't help it," Thea offered as she put on the bulletproof vest and allowed Nyssa to adjust it. "This is what I have wanted to do since the night we were attacked. Have been training for."

"Then remember your training," Nyssa advised. "Patience. Always try to know what the situation is around you before you act."

"But what if I wait too long?" Thea queried.

"The benefit of being an archer; your arrows travel much faster than you do," Nyssa stated.

"What if I miss?" Thea asked.

"Don't," Nyssa declared with finality as she finished adjusting the vest and turning to a nearby crate. Now for you weapons," she said as she opened the crate.

"A compound bow?" Thea asked. "I normally use a recurve."

"You'll find the compound bow is more compact, allowing for easier movement and greater stealth," Nyssa explained. "I find it is also of some use when my opponent comes within arm's reach."

"Because it is more solid," Thea commented. "Kinda like how Ollie uses his but smaller."

"Indeed. However, I would advise that you use one of these two instead," Nyssa said as she reached into the crate. "They are much more effective when wielded correctly."

"I'll say," Thea agreed as she watched Nyssa lift out a plain katana and wakizashi. "Sharp of course."

"You could shave with them," Nyssa described with a cheeky smile. Thea was about to say something but Nyssa beat her to it. "And not just your legs."

"How do you do that?" Thea asked, her face bushing slightly.

"Perhaps one day I will tell you," Nyssa replied calmly, reaching into the crate again.

 _ **#Arrow#**_

"Alright Sin, you're up first," Oliver said as he stood on a rooftop next to Nyssa with Sin and Thea flanking them. Below them, a drug dealer and his two bodyguards were trawling an alleyway filled with homeless people.

"Any specifics?" Sin asked without taking her eyes off the three men as she determined the best way to deal with them.

"Don't kill them if possible but your safety is paramount," Nyssa stated clearly, her voice calm but with a hint of concern.

"Got it," Sin acknowledged before stepping up onto the building's edge. "Be right back," she said before stepping off into the night air and disappearing from sight.

"Is she going to be alright?" Thea asked with some concern. "Those guys probably have guns."

"As will each and every one of the HIVE soldiers that we'll be facing tomorrow night," Oliver reminded his sister as his eyes carefully followed Sin's movements as she stalked her prey. "Except the soldiers have better training."

"Sin will be fine Thea," Nyssa assured her pupil. "As will you be."

Below them, Sin silently made her way along the alley before stopping to wait behind a dumpster. They three men were making their way down the alley towards her and all Sin had to do was wait for them to get close enough. She knew that they were all probably armed and that she needed to immobilise one of them with her opening attack or it would only make it harder for her later. But how to do it was the question.

Seeing one of the bodyguards shove a woman away when she didn't have enough money identified Sin's first target and gave her the perfect method of immobilising him. All she had to do was wait until they were close enough. Almost. Now.

Sin leapt forward, not trying to disguise her movements as she drew and threw a pair of shuriken. Predictably, her target turned towards the noise just in time to see her throw and unconsciously raised his arms to shield his face. The projectiles embedded themselves in his forearms, causing him to yelp in pain. A yelp that was quickly cut off.

Sin, seeing the man raise his arms, ran even faster before dropping into a slide across the ground that would take her right past her target. Drawing her arm back, she struck once as she passed him.

The man's eyes practically exploded from their sockets at the overwhelming pain that erupted from his groin and he found himself unable to utter a sound as his body collapsed to the ground; his hand, despite the pain that it caused his arms, moved to cup his genitals. Sin never saw this, however, as she was already attacking the remaining two men.

Rising from her slide, Sin advanced on them steadily before ducking below the haymaker of the second guard. Now past him, Sin ran at the drug dealer as he worked to draw his gun but Sin was too fast. Just as he got his gun out and began to raise it, Sin was there. Planting her right foot on his thigh, Sin climbed, her left foot onto his chest before she brought her right leg swinging around to kick the dealer in the side of his head. As he collapsed, Sin landed deftly on the pavement, her kick having turned her around to face her last opponent.

"Who the hell are you?" The thug demanded as he pointed his weapon at her.

"No one," Sin replied as she faked left before rolling right and drawing her sword. As the thug brought his gun back around, Sin slashed out with her blade and knocked the gun from his hand before a spinning back kick sent the, now empty-handed, man reeling. As Sin centred herself again, the thug climbed to his feet, grasping a discarded length of metal like a club.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted as he charged forward. Sin waited until the last moment before sidestepping his attack and lancing out with her sword as he passed. The blade bit into flesh easily and severed the Achilles tendon of his right leg. Pain brought him to his knees and Sin finished her attack with a simple jab to the thug's temple with the hilt of her sword.

"Well done," Oliver complimented once Sin had rejoined them on the rooftop. "Although that opening shot might have been a bit excessive."

"What my brother is trying to say in his own way," Thea said, joining in. "Is that he felt that shot from all the way up here. I think I might have even seen him wince."

"Thea," Nyssa called in a quiet, cautionary tone before turning to Sin. "As my Beloved has said, you did well."

"Thank you," Sin responded in gratitude.

"You're up Thea," Oliver said.

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, as I have decided to rewrite the entire building assault sequence so that I can convey the imagery that I want, I am splitting the chapter in two. This part is around 5000 words and the second part will hopefully reach around the 4000 word mark.**

 **Sorry for making everyone wait.**

 **Stegro88**

 **P/S**

 **To the Guest that left this review for Chapter 39 (Which wasn't even a chapter, just an update at the time of your review.)**

Guest chapter 39 . Jun 24

More erasure of lesbian characters? You do realise Nyssa is a lesbian, right? Ugh. This is gross.

 **As another reviewer (thanks btw) pointed out, this is MY work. A work of FanFiction, just like the website says. This allows me to take established characters and stories and twist them how I like. Be that, making characters villains instead of heroes, trained by the League instead of ARGUS or vice versa. Making characters Homosexual, Bisexual, Heterosexual, Asexual or Pansexual. Killing some characters that don't die in the show or leaving others alive. Giving some powers or taking it from others.**

 **That is the thing about FanFiction, you get to put your own little spin on it.**

 **From what I have read in and about the comics, the character of Nyssa Al Ghul had a family that were all killed during the holocaust. This to me implies that she was at the very least bisexual in the comics. I believe it is the show and it's writers and producers that decided to portray her as Sara's lover. Made for great story telling.**

 **But in my story, Nyssa is not a lesbian. She is happily married and in love with Oliver Queen.**

 **What I find interesting is that you left this review on Chapter 39, ergo you either read the entire story and decided to comment at that time, OR, you skipped to the end and then posted (why, I'm not sure). Just my thoughts. Hopefully I haven't offended anyone as that was not my intent.**


End file.
